Resident Evil - The Life goes on
by Liwen
Summary: Tall Oaks wurde vernichtet. Langshiang und Tachi erging es nicht anders, doch der C-Virus konnte eingedämmt werden, Schadensbegrenzung wurde betrieben und die betroffenen Soldaten kehren nach hause zurück, auch Chris Redfield - falls er denn noch ein Zuhause hat, denn nach allem, was gewesen war, ist nichts mehr wie gewohnt... /Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Carlos, Claire, Barry, Jake,...
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**Resident Evil - The Life goes on**

Prolog

Mitte Januar 2013...

Dunkelheit wich den immer heller werdenden Schatten. Ewige Schwärze wurde zu grau, zu grellem weiß. Blinzelnd und unwirklich, verwirrt und verloren. Ein großes, leeres Nichts im Innern…

,,Hm…"

Ein leises, schwaches Stöhnen war zu hören, in dem sonst ruhigen, weißen Zimmer und Jill blickte umgehend auf. Sie legte die Zeitung zur Seite, in der sie geblättert hatte und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, der neben seinem Bett stand. Behutsam blickte sie auf ihn herab, während sie sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte und nahm unendlich erleichtert und voller Hoffnung seine Hand, als sie endlich, nach all der Zeit seine Regung bemerkte.

,,Chris?…" sanft und leise klangen ihre Worte, ,,…Kannst du mich hören? Ich bin´s Jill."

Sein Kopf wandte sich leicht zur einen Seite, dann zur anderen, ehe er mühsam kämpfte, um seine Augen aufzubekommen. Schmerzen zischte durch seinen Hinterkopf, das Erste, was seine Ohren erfassten, war ein stetes Piepen. Es erinnerte ihn fast an jenen Ton, den man in Krankenhäusern hörte.

Wo war er nur?

Was war passiert?

Sein Verstand war noch viel zu benebelt.

Die Helligkeit schien ihm in die Augen, peinigte ihn erbarmungslos und er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, versuchte es zumindest. Nur kratzendes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle.

,,Streng dich nicht an, Schatz…komm ganz langsam zu dir, alles ist okay…"

Wieder ihre Stimme. Diese Stimme…

…_Wessen Stimme?…_

Das Bild einer blonden Frau huschte blitzschnell durch seinen Geist, erfassten seine Augen doch Mühsam die Person an seiner Seite.

Sie saß direkt bei ihm, diese blonde Frau, doch klare Eindrücke drangen noch nicht zu ihm durch. Etwas fühlte er an seiner Hand, ihre Berührung.

Chris schluckte, schaffte es sie endlich wacher anzublicken. Diese blonde Frau.

Wer in Gottes Namen war sie? Er wusste es nicht…

Jill lächelte augenblicklich und strich ihm mit ihrer freien Hand durchs Haar. Pure Erleichterung war noch immer in ihrer sanften Stimme zu hören, ,,…Oh Gott, ich bin so froh, das du wieder wach bist!"

Noch einmal fielen seine Augen zu, er besann sich, wollte ihm doch noch immer nicht einfallen was gewesen war.

…_Was…was ist denn nur passiert?…_

Nur langsam fügte sich die große Schwärze in seinem Kopf zusammen, um preiszugeben, das da einfach gar nichts war.

Jill wartete, beobachtete und sah, wie seine Augen dann das Krankenzimmer beäugten. In seinem Blick konnte sie ablesen, das er nicht wusste, wo er sich befand. Es war nach so einer Verletzung ziemlich klar gewesen, das hatte ihr sein Arzt schon mitgeteilt und sie gab ihm die Antwort nach der er wohl suchte, da er sich nicht anstrengen sollte und durfte.

,,Chris, du bist im Krankenhaus, du wurdest auf der Mission schwer verletzt und dein Arzt sagt, du solltest dich noch nicht so anstrengen, bleib also ganz ruhig liegen, okay, du hast lange geschlafen."

,,Was?…" Chris wusste überhaupt nicht, was hier gespielt wurde, er ignorierte die stechenden Pfeile des Schmerzes in seinem Kopf und suchte den Blickkontakt zu ihr, ,,…Krankenhaus?" Das die Frau ihm fremd war, bemerkte er, dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als zu fragen. Er wollte wissen, was hier los war.

,,Ja…" erklärte Jill, ,,…Piers hat euch beide noch gerade so lebend aus dieser gottverdammten Stadt raus geschafft und dich zur nächst sicheren Militärkrankenstation geschleppt. Die haben dich erstversorgt und dann wurdest du hier her..."

,,Piers?…Was…?…Wer ist das?…" Chris unterbrach die Frau und schluckte, seine Schmerzen wurden explosionsartig schlimmer, als er versuchte seine Erinnerungen abzurufen. Völlig Verwirrung spielte gnadenlos grausam mit ihm. Ein einziges durcheinander herrschte in ihm, sodass er nicht mal zu sagen vermochte, an was er sich erinnern konnte, wenn es denn etwas zu erinnern gab.

Jill stutzte. ,,Piers Nivans…er war in deiner Einheit. Es war eine Falle."

,,Einheit?…Falle?…" Er wusste es nicht, in seinem Kopf herrschten durcheinander huschende Bilder von Soldaten, einem Bürgerkrieg und abscheulichen Monstern, die seiner Meinung nach in kleinster Weise zusammen passten und plötzlich dann registrierte er erst jetzt, das er sich in einem Krankenbett befand, ,,…Warum bin ich im Krankenhaus?"

Ihr entging nicht, das er ihr kaum zuhörte, sie registrierte seine Nervosität, seine Verwirrung und Jill hoffte inständig, das er keine bleibenden Schäden zurück behalten hatte.

…_Wir müssen abwarten, ob er wieder aus dem Koma erwacht, um feststellen zu können in welchen Schweregrad eine Amnesie eventuell vorliegt…_

Das waren die Worte seines Arztes gewesen, vor ein paar Wochen erst. Jill wollte es nicht wahr haben, das ihr Ehemann vielleicht nie wieder erwachen würde, doch er hatte es getan, gerade eben und sie war einfach nur glücklich darüber. Für sie war es verständlich, das er noch benommen und verwirrt war, doch er redete und das war eines der größten Geschenke, die sie sich hatte erhoffen können.

Jill würde geduldig mit ihm sein, ihm alles erklären, da er jetzt wieder gesund werden würde. Sie würde ihn dabei unterstützen.

,,Chris…nur ihr beide habt es aus Edonia raus geschafft, die anderen…" sie fing nach einer kleinen Pause anders an, ,,…Du wurdest verletzt, hast dir mehrere Rippen gebrochen, eine hat deine Lunge perforiert, du wurdest operiert, aber du kommst wieder in Ordnung."

,,Was ist passiert?…" irritiert blickte er sie an, ,,…Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern…Wo bin ich?" Er wollte sich hochstemmen. Nervosität und Panik überflutete ihn plötzlich mit der nun schwerwiegenden Furcht und Gewissheit, keine Ahnung davon zu haben, worüber diese Frau eigentlich gerade sprach, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf ließen ihn inne halten. Verschwommene Bilder und grelle, helle Blitze huschten noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, es klingele in seinen Ohren. Chris hielt sich beide Hände an die Stirn, stöhnte.

,,Beruhige dich…" Jill legte ihre Hände an seine Brust, drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen, ,,…Du hattest eine sehr schwere Gehirnerschütterung, Chris…" sie sah ihm in die Augen, ,,…du hast fast drei Wochen im Koma gelegen!…Niemand wusste wann und ob du wieder aufwachen würdest…" Jill schniefte, ,,…aber jetzt wird alles wieder gut mein Schatz…" ihre Finger glitten abermals durch sein Haar, ,,…alles wird wieder gut." Sie hielt krampfhaft ihre Tränen der Erleichterung zurück. Jill war unsagbar froh, sie war so unendlich froh und dankbar, das Chris wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte. Eine Tonnenschwere Last war von ihr genommen worden, das ihr das Atmen eingeschränkt hatte.

Schock stand jedoch abrupt in seinem Gesicht, als er ihren Worten lauschte.Er konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht bewegen, er konnte nichts sagen, das Einzige was er tun konnte, war diese Frau völlig verwirrt anzublicken.

…_Drei Wochen?…Koma?…Was zum Teufel wurde hier gespielt?…Und wer in aller Welt war diese Frau, das sie ihn einfach so begrabbelte?…_

Sie meinte es wohl gut mit ihm, sonst würde sie nicht so reagieren, das fühlte er…irgendwie und dennoch…

,,Sie sind keine Krankenschwester!…Wer sind Sie?" verlangte er zu wissen, entzog ihr, nun klarer bei Verstand, misstrauisch seine Hand.

Unweigerlich flüchtete eine Träne aus Jills Auge, als sie bei seinen Worten innerlich und auch äußerlich erstarrte…

…_Wer sind Sie?…_

Vor dieser Frage hatte sie Angst gehabt und nun war sie da. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, das ihr Ehemann wohl einige Erinnerungslücken davontragen würde, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, das er sie überhaupt nicht erkennen würde. Ein Teil von ihr wollte es auch nicht war haben.

,,Chris?…Ich bin es, Jill…" sie war irritiert und es käme ihr beinahe lächerlich vor, wäre da nicht dieser dicke Knoten in ihrem Hals, ,,…Ich…Ich bin deine Ehefrau."

,,Ehefrau?…" er blickte sie aus nun unsicheren, dunkelblauen Augen an, musterte sie eingehend. Das lange blonde Haar, die vollen Lippen, die offenen, eisblauen Augen, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen, sie war ihm irgendwie völlig fremd, ,,…Ich em…ich…Jill?"

,,Ja…das ist mein Name…" sie biss sich nun voller Furcht auf die Unterlippe. Erkannte Chris sie denn wirklich nicht? Das war völlig Absurd, das durfte einfach jetzt nicht wahr sein.

Er schluckte und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, denn er spürte gleich, das ihre Sorge und ihre Bemühungen echt waren, das dies hier kein Spiel war, doch es viel ihm rein gar nichts ein. Er hatte wohl weit entfernt im Dunklen eine Frau in Gedanken - eine langjährige Freundin?…Ein Partner? - doch diese Frau hatte dunkles Haar gehabt. Müsste er es beschwören diese Frau, die dort vor ihm saß nicht zu kennen, sie noch niemals gesehen zu haben, so würde er es ohne zu zögern tun. ,,Ich kenne Sie nicht!"  
Und Jills Herz brach in diesem Moment.

Sie wich erstarrt einen Hauch zurück, musste sich beherrschen, nicht los zu schreien. Ihr Blick ging zur Seite, ihre Augen vor Schrecken entsetzt.

Er kannte sie nicht?

…_Er erkennt mich nicht?…Chris…erkennt mich…nicht mehr?…_

Unweigerlich legte die Blondine sich eine Hand an die Brust, da sie glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Etwas brach da gerade in ihr Zusammen, schepperte in tausend Scherben zu Boden, ins Nichts. Chris hatte seine Erinnerungen verloren. Er hatte sie vergessen? Ja, das hatte er.

Jill unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

…_Was hatte er auch diese gottverdammte Mission annehmen müssen!…_

Chris schaffte es derweil einen misstrauischen Blick auf seine Hände zu werfen. Er fand keine Spur, was darauf schließen ließ, das diese Frau wirklich seine Frau war. Er sah keinen Ehering. War dies doch alles eine Täuschung? Wenn ja, aber wozu? Er verstand es nicht, er verstand überhaupt nichts!

,,Hier…" Jill beugte sich zum Nachttisch, öffnete eine Schublade und reichte ihrem Ehemann seinen Ring, ,,…es ist verboten Schmuck auf Missionen zu tragen, deshalb hattest du ihn an einer Kette um den Hals." ihr kamen nun doch die Tränen, sie blickte erneut zur Seite.

Er schluckte einmal mehr, nahm den kleinen Ring, las angestrengt die Inschrift…

…_Chris & Jill__…__01.12.09...Partners for life, love and forever__…_

Dann probierte er ihn an, er passte: ,,Ich bin…verheiratet?" Sein Blick ging zu der Frau an seiner Seite. Chris war sein Name? ,,…Chris?…Wie noch?…"

Jill schniefte, blickte ihm in die Augen: ,,Was?"

,,Wie ist mein Name?…" erneut wurde er panisch. Er konnte sich an rein gar nichts erinnern. Keine Frau, kein Leben, kein Name, kein Nichts und kein gar nichts. ,,…Wer bin ich?"

,,Chris…" sie griff ihm an die Schulter, ,,…dein Name ist Chris! Christoper Redfield…"

,,Warum kann ich mich an nichts erinnern?" Und woher sollte er wissen, das die blonde Frau ihm auch wirklich die Wahrheit erzählte?

,,Du warst schwer verletzt, bitte, reg dich nicht auf, du musst gesund werden…und dann wird es dir sicher wieder einfallen..." Jill wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, ,,...Die BSAA hat mich umgehend angerufen und ich bin ins nächste Flugzeug nach Osteuropa gestiegen, um bei dir zu sein…"  
,,BSAA?…" unterbrach er, ,,…Was…was ist das?" Chris versuchte zu verstehen, war ihm doch alles schleierhaft. Die Nachricht aus dem Nichts aufzuwachen, plötzlich eine Frau zu haben und…was hatte er eigentlich gemacht? Christopher Redfield? Mag sein, das dies sein Name war, doch es sagte ihm überhaupt nichts. Wieso war er hier?  
,,Em…" Jill zitterte, sie wollte nicht wahr haben, das ihr Ehemann, das Chris, sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Wie sollte sie ihm das nur alles erklären? Sie atmete durch, drückte ihre Tränen zurück.

,,Was?…" er entnahm ihrem Blick nichts Gutes.

,,Die BSAA…" begann sie, ,,…Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance…eine Organisation um Bioterrorismus einzudämmen, zu bekämpfen…Chris, wir beide sind doch Gründungsmitglieder!"

,,Bioterrorismus?"

Beherzt griff sie an seine Schultern, jetzt stieg auch in ihr Panik auf. Hatte Chris denn wirklich alles vergessen? ,,Du musst das doch wissen!…Du bist doch wieder in die Offensive gegangen, als dieser neuartige C-Virus entdeckt wurde. Das Kriegsgebiet um Edonia, weiter nördlich, war Opfer eines Anschlages gewesen und du und dein Team, ihr wurdet rein geschickt, um es unter Kontrolle zu bringen…"

Chris drückte strickt ihre Arme von sich, immerhin war sie ihm gegenüber eine Fremde. Er blickte dann zur Seite, versuchte etwas aus ihren Worten wieder zu erkennen, doch sagte, als er ihr einmal mehr in ihre Augen blickte: ,,…Kriegsgebiet?…Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie da reden!"


	2. Chapter 2

Trippelnd rannte Eric mit blanken Füßen über das warme Sommergras im Garten einem bunten Gummiball hinterher, den Carlos mit seinem Fuß losgeschubst hatte. Der kleine Junge lachte vergnügt. Ben wedelte mit dem Schwanz, wuselte um das Kind herum.

,,Tritt unter den Ball, Eric, los!…" feuerte Carlos seinen Patensohn an und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um zu der Mutter des Jungen und zu seiner Frau zu blicken, ,,…Hey, Jill, Rebecca, seht her!"

Umgehend unterbrachen die beiden Frauen ihr Gespräch, hielten damit inne, die frisch gewaschene Wäsche an die Leine zu hängen und sahen dem Geschen zu.

Eric kicherte und trat unter den Ball. Ben hetzte dem Objekt hinterher, quer durch den Garten.

,,Mein Patenkind wird noch ein waschechter Fußballer!" lobte Carlos.

Jill lachte leise.

,,Sicherlich…wobei ich mir immer dachte, das du Baseball bevorzugst, Schatz." hielt Rebecca dagegen. Sie und Carlos waren an diesem Sonntag Nachmittag zu Besuch bei Jill und Eric und die Ärztin ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihrer Freundin beim Aufhängen der Wäsche zu helfen, während Carlos mit dem Jungen spielte.

Es war der dritte August und die Hitzewelle hielt schon beinahe neun Wochen, sie sollte auch laut Wetterbericht noch nicht so schnell abnehmen.

,,Mama!…" Eric kam auf seine Mutter zugerannt, lachte, er hatte Spaß mit seinem Patenonkel. Jill legte die Wäsche zurück in den Korb und ging in die Hocke, um ihren Jungen aufzufangen und kaum hatte er ihre Arme erreicht, hob sie ihn in die Höhe, als sie sich wieder erhob.

,,Ja, ich habe es gesehen, das hast du gut gemacht!" sie lächelte, strich dem Kind eine dunkelbraune locke aus der Stirn. Er hatte ihre einstige Haarfarbe.

,,Mama auch Ball…haben…" Eric zeigte auf den Hund und lachte, denn Ben hatte den kleinen, bunten Gummiball herbei getragen.

,,Soll ich ihn wieder werfen, ja?…" Jill setzte ihren Sohn wieder ab und griff den Ball, warf ihn erneut quer durch den Garten. Ben flitzte los, Eric folgte ihm jubelnd und vergnügt und einmal mehr lächelte die Blondine. ,,Danke…" Jill blickte zu Carlos, ,,…er freut sich immer wahnsinnig, wenn du kommst, er mag dich."

,,Ich weiß Chica, ich mag den kleinen Kerl ja auch…" Carlos hatte sich neben seine Frau gestellt und strich ihr über den Rücken. Verschmitzt grinste er sie an, ,,… und man kann schließlich schon mal üben."  
Rebecca lachte augenblicklich, verlegen: ,,Also wirklich!"

Carlos küsste ihre Wange, sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Ich will mindestens zwei!"

Die Ärztin lachte, blickte zu ihrer Freundin, die sich bereits wieder ihrer Hausarbeit widmete und sagte: ,,Als ob das so einfach wäre, was?"

Jill sah amüsiert zu dem Ehepaar, als sie eines ihrer Kleider an die Leine hängte: ,,Tja, Carlos, Rebecca hat recht, es dauert, bis ihr zu viert seit, fangt doch erst mal damit an, zu dritt zu sein."

,,Ja, ja…ist ja gut…" meinte er, ,,…wir haben eh noch bis nächste Jahr Zeit."

,,Dann wollt ihr dieses Jahr nicht mehr umziehen?" fragte Jill.

,,Doch, doch…" entgegnete Rebecca und hängte ebenfalls noch ein Kleidungsstück zum trocknen auf, ,,…Ich muss nur noch einen Käufer für meine Eigentumswohnung finden, aber Weihnachten feiern wir schon im neuen Haus…Du und Eric, ihr seid schon jetzt herzlich eingeladen."

Jill schluckte: ,,Danke, aber wie ihr sicher versteht, ist mir momentan irgendwie…nicht nach feiern zumute…" Ihr war wirklich nicht danach. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihr nach gar nichts.

,,Für Eric…" meinte Rebecca nur, wusste, das sie ihre Freundin so umstimmen konnte. Sie wusste natürlich auch, wie jeder andere in ihrem Freundeskreis, dass das letzte Jahr schrecklich für Jill gewesen war und sie vermutete außerdem, das Jill sicher annahm, es wäre nur ein weiterer Versuch sie aufzumuntern. Das wollte sie gleich widerlegen: ,,…Es ist wirklich nicht nur aus nächstenliebe, Jill…oder aus dem Grund, das ich annehme, es wäre gut für dich mal raus zu kommen. Es ist Carlos´ und mein erstes Weihnachtsfest als verheiratetes Paar, ich möchte euch alle einladen, dich und Eric ganz besonders, sicher wird der kleine Mann sich tierisch freuen."

,,Es ist ja noch weit hin…" hielt Jill dagegen, ,,…lasst uns erst mal diese Hitzewelle überstehen, ehe wir über das Schneeschaufeln reden."

Rebecca lachte, stimmte zu und tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit ihrem südamerikanischen Ehemann. Fast sieben Wochen schon waren die beiden jetzt verheiratet. Und beiden gefiel es sehr gut.

,,Ich finde es so toll, das ihr hier nach Arlington ziehen werdet…" begann Jill dann nach einigen Momenten, ,,…Ich brauche nur noch fünf Minuten mit dem Auto um bei euch vorbei zu schauen."  
,,Ja, fehlt nur noch Claire…" meinte Carlos, hatte den Jungen im Auge, der mit dem Hund und dem Ball spielte, ,,…ach ja, und die Burtons natürlich."

,,Na, wart erst mal ab…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Die Burtons sind in Baltimore so eingefleischt, das ich nicht glaube, das die noch mal umziehen werden…und seitdem Matt bei Claire eingezogen ist, ist sie ohnehin schon im siebten Himmel. Jetzt sind die Zwei endlich für sich und können sich in Ruhe auf ihre Hochzeit vorbereiten."

,,Sie hat mich übrigens vorgestern angerufen…" sagte Rebecca und verdrehte dann amüsiert die Augen, ,,…Sie verschieben es schon wieder. Claire will jetzt doch warten, bis sie wieder in das Brautkleid ihrer Mutter passt."

Die Blondine lachte: ,,Dann kann sie noch mindestens bis zum Sommer nächstes Jahr warten, glaub mir, diese lästigen Pfunde, die man während einer Schwangerschaft zulegt, an denn hat man hinterher noch Monate zu knabbern." Ja, eigentlich war die Hochzeit zwischen Claire und Matthew schon in diesem Sommer geplant gewesen, doch nachdem Claire entdeckt hatte, das sie ein Kind erwartet, hatten sie die Hochzeit erst in den Winter und dann in den nächsten Frühling verschoben, sowie das Baby auf der Welt sein würde, doch Jill kannte ihre Schwägerin gut. Sie wusste, das sie in einem Brautkleid perfekt aussehen wollte, zumal es das Kleid ihrer verstorbenen Mutter war und die Zeit war schließlich auf ihrer Seite. Es würde keinen stören, wenn Claire und Matt sich erst Mitte nächsten Jahres das Jawort geben würden.

,,Schon Schade, das Eric ein Einzelkind ist." murmelte Rebecca dann, als sie an Claires Baby dachte.

,,Er ist mein Ein und Alles, mein Engel…Was brauche ich mehr, wenn ich ihn habe?" sagte Jill mit einem leicht traurigen Unterton.

,,Was ist eigentlich mit Leon? Habt ihr von ihm was neues gehört? Ich habe ihn schon wochenlang nicht erreichen können. Ist wohl ziemlich down wegen dem Präsidenten, nicht wahr?" wollte Carlos wissen, wechselte absichtlich das Thema, um Jill nicht noch weiter an unangenehme Erlebnisse und Verluste zurück zu erinnern.

Jill nickte und drehte sich zu ihm um: ,,Er war auch in…Tall Oaks."

Rebecca stockte, drehet sich zu ihrer Freundin: ,,Woher weißt du das?"

Die Blondine blickte erst zu ihr, dann zu Carlos und dann unter sich: ,,…Angela hat es mir erzählt…und außerdem hat die BSAA vor einigen Wochen angerufen…" sie sprach es einfach aus, ,,…Chris ist aufgetaucht."  
,,Was?…Davon hast du uns überhaupt nichts erzählt." Carlos und Rebecca wurden hellhörig, denn seit Monaten hatte niemand mehr etwas von Chris Redfield gehört oder gesehen. Beide blickten die Blondine mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Fassungslosigkeit an.

,,Er hat sich gemeldet?" fragte Rebecca.

Jill blickte auf das Shirt ihres Sohnes, das sie gerade im Begriff war aufzuhängen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer darüber zu reden, doch was raus musste, musste nun mal raus: ,,Nein…und ich weiß noch nicht mal ob er wieder weiß wer er ist oder was gewesen war…" ihre Stimme klang leise und voller Schmerz, ,,…Ich wurde nur darüber informiert, das Piers und die anderen ihn gefunden und zurückgebracht haben und Chris…die Leitung des Teams für den Einsatz in China übernommen hat."  
,,Was?…" Rebecca legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…Er lebt?" Es war nicht nr für sie ein Schock.

Carlos war noch immer sichtlich baff: ,,Wir haben damals doch alles erdenklich unternommen, um ihn in Osteuropa zu finden, wieso ist er jetzt aufgetaucht?…Wie haben Piers und die Anderen ihn gefunden?"

,,Ich weiß keine Details…und um ehrlich zu sein, will ich es auch nicht wissen." Es tat immer noch so weh in ihrem Innern. Die Momente im Krankenhaus, als sie realisiert hatte, das ihr eigener Ehemann sie nicht mehr kannte. Das nichts mehr da war, an das er sich erinnern konnte und das er sein Leben, seine Familie, seinen Sohn und sogar sie vergessen hatte.

,,Aber…wieso nach China?…" fragte Rebecca perplex, ,,…Wo war er denn die ganze Zeit?"  
Jill seufzte, sie wusste, das ihre Freundin nicht locker lassen würde, obgleich sie dieses Thema weiterführen wollte oder nicht. Immerhin hatte sie selbst ja damit angefangen und konnte es ihren Freunden nicht verübeln, neugierig zu sein, also konnte sie auch gleich erzählen was sie wusste: ,,Piers hat mich kurz nach der BSAA angerufen. Sie haben ihn völlig betrunken in einer heruntergekommenen Bar, irgendwo im Osten Edonias gefunden. Er hat die letzten sechs Monate mit Trinken und Schlägereien verbracht…" Jill drehte sich zur Wäscheleine, hing das Shirt auf, damit ihre Freunde die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnten. Sie seufzte schwer.

Das Bild, ihren Ehemann so ganz tief unten zu sehen, tat ihr mehr weh, als das es sie erschreckte. Wieso hatte er sich damals im Krankenhaus von ihr nicht helfen lassen? Diese Frage geisterte nun schon Monate in ihrem Kopf herum. ,,…Jedenfalls waren sie auf dem Weg nach China, da dort ein ebensolcher Ausbruch stattgefunden hatte wie hier…" Jill schniefte dann, klang verbittert, ,,…Ach, es ist mir auch egal…soll er machen was er will…es ist sein Leben."  
,,Hast du versucht ihn zu erreichen?" fragte Rebecca. Sie konnte noch immer kaum fassen, das es ein Lebenszeichen von Chris Redfield gab.

Die Blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf: ,,Nein, er hatte über ein halbes Jahr genug Gelegenheit mich anzurufen oder seine Schwester, oder irgendeinen von uns…nach Hause zu kommen…und er hat es nicht getan, ganz gleich ob er sich erinnern kann oder nicht…also will er nicht zu uns zurück."

,,Jill, er hat eine posttraumatische Amnesie erlitten, er konnte sich…er kann sich an nichts erinnern."

,,Ich weiß…" gab die Blondine leise, ,,…Dennoch habe ich ihm im Krankenhaus gesagt, wer ich bin, mehr als einmal. Ich habe ihm erzählt wo und wie wir alle wohnen. Der Chris, den ich kenne, hätte sicher versucht die Wahrheit herauszufinden, er hätte sich seiner Krankheit gestellt und wäre nicht einfach so davor geflüchtet." Man konnte sehen, das Jill noch immer daran zu nagen hatte.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Er hat es doch versucht, nur eben auf seine Art…"

,,…und ist gegangen. Ohne Abschied…" Jill seufzte einmal mehr und blickte unter sich. Sie verdrängte den unangenehmen Schock an dem Morgen, als Chris einfach nicht mehr in seinem Krankenzimmer vorgefunden wurde. ,,…Lasst uns einfach das Thema wechseln, bitte…" beschloss sie dann, ,,…Die Mission in China ist schon über einen Monat beendet, die Situation unter Kontrolle und selbst wenn er sich noch nicht erinnern kann, wird die BSAA ihm unsere Kontaktdaten gegeben haben. Chris hatte also lange genug Zeit, nach Hause zu kommen. Er wird nicht mehr hier auftauchen und damit habe ich mich abgefunden."

Carlos hatte dem kurzen Gespräch nur zugehört. Er hasste es zu sehen, wie Jill litt und ja, das hatte sie getan, sehr sogar. Es war wohl ihre medizinische und psychische Hintergrundgeschichte nach Afrika schuld, das sie nach dem Verschwinden von Chris sich nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch befand und schwer depressiv geworden war.

Jill hatte keine Freude mehr gespürt, keinen Sinn im Leben, niemand war im Stande gewesen, sie aufzumuntern, ihr ihre Alpträume zu nehmen und nicht mal Rebecca konnte zu ihr durchringen. Jill hatte nicht reden wollen. Sie hatte eine Therapie verweigert, hatte sich verkriechen wollen, allein sein und an ihrem Verlust zerbrechen wollen und da sich alle um Jill gesorgt hatten, ihr sogar einen Suizid zugetraut hätten, hatte Rebecca ihr starke Antidepressiva verschrieben, um sie ruhig zu halten. Und dann im Mai, hatte sich alles geändert.

Eric war krank geworden.

Der Junge hatte sich eine schwere Lungenetzündung eingefangen, musste lange im Krankenhaus bleiben und es hatte sehr ernst um ihn gestanden. Jill hatte ihr Kind zwar niemals vernachlässigt, im Gegenteil, ihr Sohn, war das Einzige, was sie noch am Leben gehalten hatte, dennoch gab sie sich die Schuld an seiner Krankheit. Sie hatte ihn nicht verlieren wollen und während der Zeit in der sie ihn im Krankenhaus und später auch zuhause wieder völlig gesund gepflegt hatte, hatte sie eingesehen, das sie sich selbst vernachlässigt hatte. Sie hatte damit aufhören müssen, sie hatte sich damit abfinden müssen, das Chris nicht mehr zu ihr zurück kommen würde und sie hatte es geschafft nach vorne zu sehen, denn sie musste durchhalten, für ihren Sohn.

Seit ein paar Wochen, ging es ihr etwas besser. Jeder Tag der verstrich brachte sie weiter von Chris weg und näher an ein Leben ohne ihn. Jill würde schon durchkommen. Carlos wusste das. Immerhin hatte sie ihn und Rebecca und all die anderen auch noch.

,,Mama?" Eric kam hinzu, blickte mit großen blauen Augen in die Runde der drei Erwachsenen.

Jill ging einmal mehr in die Hocke und blickte ihren Sohn an.

,,Hab Hunger…"

Sie lächelte, mehr zu ihrem Sohn, als zu sich selbst, piekste zärtlich mit ihrem Zeigefinder auf seinen Bauch: ,,Du hättest keinen, wenn du deinen Teller heute Mittag leer gegessen hättest."

Der Junge zog eine Grimasse, mimte den Unschuldengel.

,,Also, junger Mann, auf was hast du den Hunger? Soll ich dir dein Essen warm machen?…" fragte Jill, ahnte es jedoch schon, denn sie kannte schließlich ihr Kind.

Sofort grinste Eric und versteckte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Er entblößte strahlend weiße Milchzähne und leuchtende Augen: ,,…Eis…"

Jill lachte nickend: ,,Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht, lieber Naschen, als etwas anständiges zu Mittag, was?…" sie konnte nicht anders als nachzugeben und nickte, ,,…Aber nur ausnahmsweise und heute Abend wird Abendbrot gegessen, okay?"

Eifrig nickte der Junge, sah zu, wie sich seine Mutter erhob und ihre Freunde anblickte: ,,…Möchtet ihr auch?"  
Rebecca tauschte einen Blick mit Carlos, dann nickten beide.

,,Okay…" beschloss Jill, ,,…dann wollen wir mal in die Küche gehen und nachsehen, was wir finden."

,,Ja, ja, ja!" jubelte ihr Sohn, freute sich und augenblicklich fing Ben an zu bellen.

Lauthals kläffte er, rannte an den Vieren vorbei und hinein, über die Veranda, ins innere des Hauses.

,,Ben?…" Jill ging ihm nach, ,,…hör auf zu bellen, okay, du kriegst auch was…" sie lachte und fragte sich, was auf einmal in den Hund gefahren war, denn solch ein lauthalsiges Theater hatte er schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gemacht. ,,Ben?…Du gehst den Nachbarn nur wieder auf die Nerven, wenn du…" Jill ging durch das Wohnzimmer, da ihr Hund in den Flur geeilt war und als sie diesen betrat, erstarrten plötzlich sämtliche Zellen in ihrem Körper.

Die Person, die sich in ihrem Haus befand, die von ihrem Hund freudig und glücklich begrüßt wurde, ließ ihr eine eiskalte Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

Es war niemand geringerer als Captain Christopher Redfield…

* * *

Rebecca und Carlos waren hinter Jill ebenfalls zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, doch tauschten erschrockenen Blicke.

Er war hier?

Chris Redfield, ließ von dem Hund ab, erhob sich und blickte seit langer Zeit wieder in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, seiner Ehefrau. Er musterte sie. ,,Hey…" fast ehrfürchtig klang seine Begrüßung.

Bewegungen an Jills Bein und Chris sah hin. Es war ein kleiner Junge, fast drei Jahre alt, der sich am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter fest hielt. Sein Sohn.

Ihm wurde warm im Innern, der Junge sah prächtig aus und erst jetzt bemerkte Chris, wie groß seine Sehnsucht gewesen war, er hob einen seiner Mundwinkel. Jetzt wusste er endlich, wieso er die ganzen Monate diese Leere in sich gespürt hatte.

Sekundenlang lag Stille im Haus.

Niemand sagte etwas, niemand bewegte sich.

,,Mama…" Eric griff die Hand seiner Mutter, wartete bis diese zu ihm blickte und fragte dann, ,,…Ist das Daddy?"

Jill sah in die Augen ihres Sohnes, dann wieder auf, in die ihres lang verschollenen Ehemannes und nickte kaum merklich. ,,…Ja…" sagte sie, ihre Stimme beinahe gebrochen, ,,…Das ist dein Vater…" Der Anblick ging Jill durch Mark und Knochen und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, kam all das wieder in ihr hoch, was sie zu vergessen versucht hatte. All die Gefühle, all der Schmerz und all die Wut, ihre Knie wurden mehr als weich.

Sie glaubte zu träumen.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Warum war er hier? Warum jetzt?

Warum heute?

Erinnerte er sich?

Carlos erkannte die Situation richtig und bückte sich zu dem Kind: ,,Eric, was hältst du davon, wenn du und ich, Ben und Tante Becca ein Eis essen gehen. Dann können deine Mom und dein Dad in Ruhe miteinander reden, ja?"

Eric blickte hoch zu seiner Mutter: ,,Mama auch Eis?"

Jill strich ihrem Jungen über den Kopf, wandte ihre Augen jedoch nicht einmal von Chris ab: ,,…Nein, geht ihr nur."

Carlos nickte, reichte dem Jungen die Hand, während Rebecca nach vorne ging, um die Leine des Hundes von der Garderobe zu holen. Unweigerlich traf sich ihr Blick mit dem von Chris und ein wirklich eigenartiges Gefühl kam in ihr hoch. Sie spürte Ehrfurcht und Unglaublichkeit, obgleich sie auch wusste das sein Auftauchen Schwierigkeiten bedeuten würde. Dann leinte sie rasch den Hund an und blickte zu Jill: ,,Wir sind nicht spät zurück."

,,Ich hab mein Handy mit…" sagte Carlos nachdem er Eric seine Sandalen angezogen hatte.

Chris Redfield ließ die Vier an sich vorbei, sah zu, wie sie das Haus verließen, dann war er mit seiner Frau allein…

Er atmete durch, hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie langsam auf ihn zukam. ,,…Jill…" Chris sah ihr wieder in die Augen, bereit ihr eine Erklärung zu geben, doch ein Knall, ein Schmerz in seinem Gesicht kam ihm zuvor. Ihre Faust war knallend auf sein Jochbein getroffen, sein Kopf flog zur Seite.

Jill war zornig und verärgert, sie blickte ihn sauer an: ,,Was zur Hölle willst du hier?"

Seine Hand betastete seine Wange, es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie einen Schlagring benutzt, er hatte Jills Kraft nicht so ganz fest in Erinnerung gehabt, dennoch gestand er sich ein, das er diesen Schlag wohl wirklich verdient hatte.

Reumütig drehte er den Kopf nach einigen, kurzen Sekunden wieder zu ihr, nur um zu erkennen, das ihr Gesicht von Schmerz und Wut zerfressen war, das sie den Tränen nahe war.

Die Blondine schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf: ,,…Du wagst es jetzt aufzutauchen? Nach all der Zeit?…Wo zur Hölle bist du nur gewesen?" Ihr war es egal, ob er sich erinnern konnte oder nicht, die Fragen sprudelten einfach so aus ihrem kopf heraus.

,,Jill, ich kann erklären…" versuchte Chris sie zu besänftigen.

,,Erklären?…" mit großen Augen hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Sie legte sich eine Hand an die Brust, musste beinahe anfangen zu lachen, ,,…Dann weiß du wieder wer du bist? Was geschehen war?" Sie war unsagbar wütend auf ihn.  
Chris nickte: ,,Ja."

Jill sah zu Boden, lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand, da sie sonst glaubte zu fallen und schluckte. ,,Du erinnerst dich?…An Alles?"

,,Ja…"

,,Seit wann?"

,,China…"

Sie schwieg und schloss die Augen. Dort war die Hölle ausgebrochen gewesen, das hatte sie durch die Nachrichten mitverfolgen können und sie hatte es verflucht, mehr als einmal. Sie hatte den Gedanken gehasst, zu wissen, das Chris erstens noch lebte und zweitens schon wieder seinen Kopf in die Schlinge geschoben hatte, sich an den wohl gefährlichsten Ort er Welt begeben hatte, ohne sich vorher bei ihr zu melden, ohne überhaupt den Ansatz einer Erklärung zu liefern, warum er fast über sechs Monate verschwunden war. Er hätte dort sterben können!

,,Ich habe dich vermist, Jill…" begann der Agent nach einigen Momenten der Stille, um einem Gespräch den Anfang zu geben.

Jill atmete durch, wie sie den klang seiner Stimme liebte, wenn er ihren Namen sagte.

,,…wie geht es dir?" vollendete er und sah ihr an, das es ein Schock für sie war, ihm gegenüber zu stehen und er bereute es, damals einfach verschwunden zu sein. Er bereute sein ganzes, feiges Verhalten.

Jill überging seine Frage, weil sie noch nicht wirklich wusste, was sie sagen sollte, stattdessen schluckte sie einmal, nahm sich Mut, um ihren Noch-Ehemann wieder in die Augen zu sehen und fragte: ,,Warum bist du hier?"

Innerlich war Chris irritiert. Warum sollte er hier sein? Das hier war doch immer noch sein Zuhause, oder etwa nicht?

,,…Ich wollte meine Familie wieder sehen."

,,Deine Familie?…" hinterfragte Jill mit einem eindeutig ironischen Unterton, ,,…Die kommt mittlerweile ganz gut ohne dich zurecht." Sie konnte nicht leugnen, das sie einmal mehr zornig auf ihn wurde. Wenn er doch schon seit China seine Erinnerungen zurück hatte, wieso hatte er sich denn dann verdamm noch mal erst jetzt gemeldet?

,,Es tut mir leid…" hauchte er.

,,Mir auch…"

,,Ich kann dir alles erklären…" begann er von Neuem.

,,Ach ja?…" fuhr sie ihm übers Wort, ,,…Was willst du bitte jetzt noch erklären?"  
,,Alles, ich…" der Agent atmete durch, suchte nach den Worten, die sich in seinem Hals zu verknoten schienen, suchte nach etwas Halt und machte sich gleichzeitig unendliche Vorwürfe.

,,Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, Chris!…" sauer fauchte Jill ihn an, ,,…Ich kann verstehen, das dein Dasein als Agent dir immer viel wichtiger war und ist, als deine Familie…Das habe ich schon vor über sechs Monaten erkannt!"

,,Das ist nicht wahr…"

Jill ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen: ,,Ach nein? Wo warst du denn dann die ganze Zeit? Du hast dich noch nicht einmal gemeldet! Weißt du eigentlich, das die BSAA den halben Globus nach dir abgesucht hat?…Das ich dich gesucht habe? Deine Freunde…" ihre Agen funkelten ihn beinahe glühend an, ,,…Wir waren kurz davor dich für tot erklären zu lassen! Und dann muss ich erfahren, das man dich in einer Bar aufgegriffen hat! Völlig betrunken!…Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?"

,,Nichts, ich…" Chris versuchte sich zu verteidigen, ,,…Jill, ich war nicht ich selbst…Weißt du wie es ist, plötzlich aufzuwachen und dich an rein gar nichts erinnern zu können? Kein Name, kein Leben…Nichts…alles ist dir fremd."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hielt weiterhin Blickkontakt: ,,Nein, das weiß ich nicht…aber ich weiß, das ich dir hätte helfen können dich zu erinnern."

,,Mir konnte keiner helfen, Jill…" Chris schluckte bitter, er senkte einen kurzen Moment betrübt den Kopf, ,,…Ich em…ich war da in diesem Loch, nach allem, was vor einem Jahr mit dem Baby passiert ist und dann…in Edonia, ich hab dich ja nicht mal erkannt, wusste nicht wo ich hin gehörte…"

Tränen begannen aus Jills Augen zu kullern und er wollte ihr näher kommen, ihr die Nässe von der Wange wischen, doch sie wich zurück, ließ es nicht zu.

,,Darum hast du uns allein gelassen?…" unverständlich blickte sie ihn an, ,,…Chris, du bist einfach so aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden, ohne Abschied! Weißt du eigentlich…" sie brach ab, blickte zur Seite, ,,…Gott, ich dachte wirklich, du wärest tot!"

,,Es tut mir leid…wirklich…" entgegnete er, hielt ihrem Augenpaar stand, ,,…Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, hätte ich gewusst, dass…Oh Jill, ich verfluche mein Verhalten ja selber!"

Sie schluckte, drehte sich weg von ihm und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Hatte sie geglaubt aus ihrem Loch, ihrem eigenen Sumpf heraus zu sein, in dem sie nach seinem Verschwinden gefangen war, so hatte sie sich getäuscht. Das Loch war noch immer da, schien sie gerade wieder in die Tiefe zu reißen. Kopfschmerzen jagten plötzlich durch ihre Schläfen. ,,Und was jetzt?…Kommst du doch noch zurück um mir Lebwohl zu sagen?"

,,Nein, ich…" Chris wollte sich ihr wieder nähern, ihre Schulter tröstend greifen, doch beherrschte sich im rechte Moment. Er wollte ihr nicht gleich auf die Füße treten, dennoch war er ehrlich zu ihr, ,,…Ich bin gekommen, weil…ich will wieder nach hause kommen."

Jill schloss die Augen. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet und augenblicklich schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Nein…das geht nicht…"

Augenblicklich ließ Chris seine Schultern hängen. Er nickte jedoch leicht, sprach seine Vermutung aus: ,,Du liebst mich nicht mehr, das kann ich verstehen…" Er würde es wirklich verstehen, wenn sich ihre Gefühle geändert hätten, immerhin hatte er allein alles zerstört, das Band zwischen ihnen auseinander gerissen. Nicht nur wegen Edonia oder seiner Amnesie, auch vorher schon, nach ihrer Fehlgeburt.

,,Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Natürlich liebe ich dich!…" hauchte Jill leise, ,,…Ich liebe dich noch immer mehr als alles andere, ich sehnte und sehne mich so sehr nach dir, das es schon weh tut, doch Chris…" sie blickte huschend zu ihm, in seine Augen, ehe sie den Kopf zu Boden sinken ließ, ihre Tränen einmal mehr zu unterdrücken versuchte, ,,…jetzt brauch ich dich nicht mehr!"

Sie legte eine Hand an ihren Bauch, dachte unweigerlich an ihren schrecklichen Verlust zurück, der alles zwischen ihnen erkalten gelassen hatte.

Jill hätte ihn damals wirklich gebraucht, doch er hatte sie allein gelassen. Er hatte sie im Krankenhaus kaum besucht, er hatte sie noch nicht mal abgeholt unter dem Vorwand sich um Eric kümmern zu müssen und kaum war sie wieder zuhause gewesen, überbrachte er ihr die Nachricht in den Außendienst gewechselt zu haben auf eine Mission zu müssen.

All der Schmerz brannte noch immer in ihrer Brust: ,,…Wie kannst du es wagen jetzt zurück kommen, wo ich gerade angefangen habe mich damit abzufinden, das du uns verlassen hast!" Mit aller Macht unterdrückte sie das Schluchzen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er ihr noch einmal das Herz heraus reißen.

,,Jill…" Chris streckte die Hand aus, wollte ihr nun wirklich an die Schulter greifen, aus Angst, das sie vor lauter Zittern zu Boden ging. Er wollte sie halten, ihr sagen, beteuern, wie leid es ihm tat, doch Jill hielt ihn abermals zurück, hob ihre Hand.

,,Fass mich nicht an!…" Jill schniefte, krampfhaft vermied sie es, ihn anzublicken, ,,…Verschwinde!"

Er schwieg, rührte sich nicht, während seine Augen sie musterten und ja, sie sah gerade wirklich nicht gut aus. Chris erkannte, wie fertig die Frau die er so liebte war und er wusste, das nur er selbst der Grund dafür war.

Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Er hatte einst geschworen sie zu beschützen, doch es war nur immer wieder er selbst, der ihr Leid zufügte. Er hasste sich dafür.

,,…Chris, bitte, geh! Ich muss jetzt allein sein." Der Schock über seine unerwartete Rückkehr, saß noch immer tief. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen.

,,Okay…ich gehe, für den Moment…" Chris nickte, wusste, das es zu viel für sie war, das sie drauf und dran war die Haltung vollends zu verlieren. ,,…Kann ich morgen wieder kommen?…" fragte er dennoch, nach einigen Augenblicken und als sie weiterhin schwieg, fügte er hinzu, ,,…Bitte, Jill, es gibt noch so viel, was ich dir sagen möchte, du musst noch so viel wissen und…ich habe so viel wieder gut zu machen."

Jill schniefte: ,,Ich will dich nicht sehen!…Und ich will auch nichts mehr wissen!" sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein, er konnte nicht wirklich vor ihr stehen und einfach da weiter machen wollen, wo doch alles geendet hatte. Irgendwie schien ihr gerade ein Haus auf den Kopf zu fallen, sie war mit einem Mal so völlig durcheinander.

…_Oh Gott, ich liebe dich Chris…_

,,Jill…"

,,Hau ab!…" schrie sie, blickte ihn aus feuchten Augen an, ,,…Lass mich jetzt allein!…Bitte, Chris, geh!"

Er nickte innerlich, als seine Augen ihre trafen, als seine Ohren ihre verletzten Worte hörten. Es tat ihr weh und schwer schluckte er, erschrocken über ihren fast verzweifelten Appell.

Chris ging rückwärts zur Tür: ,,Okay…" Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Er selbst war geschockt über Jills emotionale Reaktion, doch es war noch nichts verloren.

…_Vielleicht Morgen…_

Er verließ sein Haus, gab sich fürs Erste geschlagen und bekam nicht mehr mit, das Jill, kaum nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, weinend zu Boden rutschte…


	3. Chapter 3

Er hatte es erwartet.

Schwer ließ sich Chris auf das Bett seines Hotelzimmers sinken, seufzte und sein Blick verlor sich in der Leere des Raumes.

Heute morgen erst, war er wieder hier in Arlington angekommen, hatte sich ein Zimmer genommen, mit dem Gedanken gespielt sie endlich und erst mal anzurufen, doch sich umentschieden. Er hatte Jill sehen wollen, er hatte seinen Sohn sehen wollen. So lange hatte er sich nicht erinnern können, so lange war er krank gewesen, doch jetzt hatte er sein Leben, seine Erinnerungen wieder zurück.

Er hatte sich das Wiedersehen in etwa genauso vorgestellt und war noch positiv überrascht gewesen, das Jill ihn nicht sofort vor die Tür gesetzt hatte.

Chris war klar, das er sie völlig überrumpelt hatte und deshalb war er gegangen.

Er wollte ihr Zeit geben.

Er musste ihr auch Zeit geben.

Vielleicht, wenn sie verinnerlicht hatte, das er wieder da war, würde sie sich fangen. Dann konnte er vielleicht mit ihr reden und dann konnte es vielleicht doch wieder gut werden. Er hatte ihr vieles zu erklären.

Die letzten Wochen hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet. Endlich.

Er hatte sich wie ein Idiot verhalten und ja, er war vor den Ereignissen von vor einem knappen Jahr davon gelaufen, hatte sich nicht damit auseinander gesetzt.

Erst Piers und die Anderen haben seinen besoffenen Arsch aus dieser Bar gehievt, ihn nach China geschleppt, ihn wieder zum Captain ernannt, denn zur BSAA gehörte er nun mal wirklich hin.

Die Ereignisse um den dortigen Virusausbruch waren verheerend gewesen. Er konnte nur bedingt einen Teil der Schuld von sich laden, die er seit Edonia, seit dem Tod seines Teams, mit sich trug und doch hatte er eingesehen, das er das hatte tun müssen, um sich selbst wieder zu finden. E war seinen Kameraden dankbar, besonders Piers.

Doch wie sollte er Jill das alles erklären? Würde sie es verstehen? Wollte sie überhaupt verstehen?

Für sie war er, trotz seiner Erkrankung, einfach verschwunden, er hatte sie ihrer Meinung nach verlassen.

Chris verfluchte sich.

Er verfluchte sich und seinen elenden Sturkopf.

Was hatte er angerichtet, sie einfach so allein zu lassen? Was hatte er nur gedacht, als er einfach so verschwunden war? Sie war zu ihm gekommen, hatte Wochenlang an seinem Krankenbett gesessen, gewartet, das er zu sich kam und wie dankte er es ihr?

Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ob er in seinem verwirrten Zustand damals sich dessen bewusst war oder nicht, war unwichtig.

Schwer und gedankenverloren seufzte der Agent, ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster in die abendliche Spätsommerluft wehen. Er konnte sich sein Verhalten ja selbst nicht erklären. Vielleicht war es einfach nur eine Reaktion auf die Amnesie?

Nicht nur.

Chris sah einmal mehr und wie so oft in den letzten Wochen des Nachdenkens ein, das er feige gewesen war. Er war vor etwas davon gelaufen, schon damals im November, kurz vor der Mission im Dezember und den aufkommenden Gerüchten um den C-Virus.

Er war nicht für Jill da gewesen als sie das Baby verloren hatte, war sie doch genauso verletzt und voller Trauer gewesen wie er.

Es war ihr beider Wunschkind, doch das Glück und die Freude über Jills zweite Schwangerschaft hielt nicht lange an. Sie hatte das Kind in der dreizehnten Woche verloren, war selbst nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen gewesen und dann war es irgendwie kalt zwischen den beiden geworden. Sie hatten nicht miteinander reden können, über diesen einen Punkt, dieses eine verheerende Ereignis. Sie gingen sich aus dem Weg.

Er spürte seit geraumer Zeit, das auch diese Wunde noch nicht verheilt war und er wusste, das es seiner Frau genauso gehen musste.

Chris hatte sich damals direkt in seine Arbeit gestürzt, war nur deswegen, um sich nicht mit seinem Verlust und seiner Trauer auseinander setzen zu müssen, wieder ins Feld gezogen, in den Außendienst, in den Krieg. Er war geflüchtet und es hatte ihn niemand mehr halten können.

_- …,,Du kannst das nicht machen, Chris!"_

_,,…Jill, ich muss! Dieser Virus ist gefährlich, es gibt nichts auf der Welt, das diesen C-Virus aufhalten kann, noch nicht mal der Impfstoff, der aus deinen Antikörpern gewonnen wurde. Ich muss gehen, du weißt ich kann nicht einfach weg sehen und bei einer solchen Bedrohung die Füße still halten."_

_,,Hast du vergessen, das du nie wieder ins Feld ziehen wollest? Haben wir nicht schon genug durchgemacht?" Unverständlich hatte seine Frau ihn angeblickt, ihn angefleht, hier zu bleiben._

_,,Das ist Nebensache, wenn ich damit Informationen über den Virus bekomme. Verstehst du nicht, dadurch kann die Welt etwas sicherer gemacht werden…für dich, für unseren Sohn. Ich lasse diese Gefahr nicht größer werden, ich will nicht riskieren, das es zur Katastrophe kommt. Du und Eric, ihr sollt in Sicherheit leben können."_

_,,…Und du verlangst von mir, das ich hier zuhause bleibe?"_

_,,Jemand muss sich um Eric kümmern…Ich werde nicht lange weg sein!…" er hatte ihr eine Hand an die Wange gelegt._

_,,Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, Chris…Dein Sohn wird nicht verstehen, wenn du nicht da bist. Er will dich bei sich haben und ich will das auch…"_

_,,Jill, wenn das schief geht, dieser Virus sich ausbreitete und kein Gegenmittel gefunden wird, wird es zur globalen Pandemie kommen und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich! Dann wird nirgendwo mehr Weihnachten gefeiert. Neo Umbrella muss aufgehalten werden…Es ist meine Pflicht!"… -_

Er hatte nicht auf ihr Flehen gehört, zu hause zu bleiben, was lediglich bedeutete, das sie ihn brauchte. Er hatte nur an sich gedacht, hatte den Drang gespürt zu gehen, die Welt sicherer zu machen und er war sich heute sicher, das es in all seiner Verdrängung einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte. Dumm war er gewesen.

Chris bereute.

Er hätte nicht einfach wieder in die Offensive wechseln sollen, er hätte an seinem Leben mit Jill festhalten sollen. Er hätte auch nicht einfach aus dem Krankenhaus verschwinden dürfen, ganz gleich, wie verloren er sich ohne Erinnerungen vorgekommen war. Chris hatte seine Familie vergessen, Claire, seine Jill und seinen Sohn und das konnte er sich kaum selbst verzeihen.

Es wäre ein reines Wunder nötig, damit Jill ihm verzeihen würde, wenn sie es denn überhaupt konnte.

Doch er wollte überhaupt nicht daran denken aufzugeben.

So schwer er sich auch Vorwürfe machte, er wollte alles dran setzten, das es wieder gut werden würde. Chris wollte seine Familie zurückbekommen. Diesmal endgültig…

* * *

,,Weißt du…" begann Claire sauer, nachdem sie ihren verschollenen Bruder in ihre Wohnung gelassen hatte, ,,…ich sollte mich tierisch über deinen Abgang aufregen, du weißt, das ich dazu neige zu explodieren, aber in anbetracht meiner Situation und für die Gesundheit meiner Tochter entscheide ich mich dazu, meinen Ärger einfach mal zur Seite zu drücken und mit dir zu reden, da ich einfach nur froh bin, das du wieder weiß wer du bist und wieder weißt, wo dein Platz ist."

,,Danke, Claire…" gab Chris knapp von sich und folgte ihr durch den kurzen Flur, vorbei am Wohnzimmer und dann in die Küche.

Er hatte an diesem Tag vorher schon bei ihr angerufen und natürlich war Claire aus allen Wolken gefallen seine Stimme zu hören, hatte sie doch schon von Rebecca gestern erfahren, das er wieder aufgetaucht war.

Chris blieb vor ihr stehen. Seine Augen musterten seine kleine Schwester nicht wenig überrascht, ihr Babybauch war deutlich zu erkennen. Er hatte bis gerade vorhin überhaupt nicht geahnt Onkel zu werden. ,,…Woww…" er kam nicht um ein sanftes Lächeln hin, ,,…Du siehst wirklich gut aus….Wie weit bist du?"  
,,Sechs Monate…Die Kleine ist Anfang Dezember fällig."

,,Eine Nichte?"

Claire blickte ihrem Bruder in die Augen, schwieg.

,,…Matt ist ein Glückspilz…" sprach Chris weiter, erkannte, das Claire noch immer `nur´ ihren Verlobungsring trug, ,,…Ihr seit noch nicht verheiratet?"

,,Nein…" entgegnete sie, ,,…Glaub nicht, das wir auf dich gewartet hätten. Ich hätte mir einfach Barry als meinen Brautführer ausgesucht. Ich wollte nur nicht in einem Umstandskleid heiraten, denn ich möchte immer noch in Mutters Kleid heiraten. Wir verschieben es wohl auf nächstes Frühjahr oder so."

,,Dann kann ich meine Pflicht doch noch wahr nehmen…"

,,Ach ja?…" Claire sprach ironisch, Sarkasmus spielte mit, ,,…Du hast nicht vor, wieder einfach mal so zu verschwinden?" Ja, auch sie war sauer auf ihn und das nicht zu knapp.

Betrübt blickte Chris unter sich und seufzte, er hatte immer gewusst, das Claire sehr an ihrer Familie gehangen hatte, besonders an ihm, sonst war ja außer den weit entfernten Großtanten und die mittlerweile ebenfalls verstorbenen Großeltern niemand mehr da.

Er seufzte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…Claire, ich gehe nicht wieder weg, hör zu, ich weiß ich hab Mist gebaut, aber…"

,,Mist?…" fiel sie ihrem Bruder ins Wort, lachte beinahe, ,,…Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, Chris…Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was du den Menschen die dich lieben angetan hast?…Ich hab schon meine Eltern verloren, warum jetzt dich? Warum hast du das nur gemacht?"

,,Es tut mir leid…" begann er, ,,…Ich muss mich bei so vielen entschuldigen. Nenn mich verrückt, wenn du so willst, bei mir waren nach der Mission im Dezember einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen verloren, musste Antworten finden, die ihr mir nicht geben konntet. Was Jill mir damals im Krankenhaus erzählt hat über euch alle…das kam mir alles so fremd vor, verstehst du das nicht?"  
,,Also ein Selbstfindungstrip? Chris, es war uns allen klar, das du ein Trauma erlitten hast, das deine Amnesie dir praktisch ans Bein gepinkelt hat, aber warum in Gottes Namen hast du nicht abgewartet und bist mit deiner Frau nach hause gekommen? Man hätte dir sicher helfen können, auch wenn du uns nicht wieder erkannt hast, musst du doch gemerkt haben, das Jill es gut mit dir meinte…"

,,Das stimmt. Ich spürte, das sie mich liebte…"

,,Warum hast du dich dann nicht gemeldet? Ich kann ja verstehen, das Amnesiepatienten neben sich stehen und wohl völlig im dunkeln tappten, was dazu führt, das sie nicht wissen, was Sache ist, aber Chris…weg zu gehen, zu flüchten, vor einer Therapie, die dir helfen konnte, flüchten vor deiner Familie…das war sicher nicht der richtige Weg….Die BSAA hat eine Fahndung nach dir laufen gehabt! Hast d das nicht mitbekommen?…" unverständlich blickte Claire ihren Bruder an, ,,…Weißt du eigentlich, was wir durchgemacht haben? Was…ich…was Jill durchgemacht hat?"

Erneut senkte er den Blick. Die Tränen seiner Frau am gestrigen Tag quälten ihn noch immer. Wie ein Messer das in seiner Brust steckte schmerzte ihn seine Tat.

,,Sie hat es mir nicht gesagt…Sie hat mich weg geschickt."

,,Aus guten Grund…" entgegnete Claire, ,,…Dein Auftauchen muss sie getroffen haben wie eine Abrissbirne ein Gebäude. Jetzt, wo es ihr endlich wieder besser ging."

,,Wie…" Chris blickte verwirrt auf, fürchtete sich fast danach zu fragen, ,,…Wie ging es ihr?" Er hatte, als er am Morgen zuerst Barry und dann Rebecca angerufen hatte, neben etlichen Vorhaltungen seiner Freunde auch erfahren, das Jill wohl alles andere als gut drauf gewesen war.  
Claire seufzte und drehte sich zum Küchenblock um. Sie hörte ihn näher kommen, als sie sich daran machte Töpfe, eine Pfanne und Zutaten für das Abendessen zurecht zu legen. Sie hatte das Thema nicht ansprechen wollen, doch es war ihr eben rausgerutscht, also konnte sie es ihm auch gleich sagen: ,,…Ich bin sicher, du kannst es dir selbst ausmalen. Wie ging es dir denn damals, nach ihrem verschwinden? Nachdem sie mit Wesker aus dem Fenster gestürzt und für tot erklärt worden war?…Die Rollen waren jetzt einfach nur vertauscht…" Claire schluckte und vertrieb die unschönen Erinnerungen an ihre Schwägerin, ,,…Sie hat nicht geschlafen, sie hat nicht gegessen, sie hat überhaupt nichts gemacht, nachdem sie am Boden zerstört aus Edonia zurück gekehrt war. Jill hat nur aufgegeben selbst nach dir zu suchen und ist in die Staaten zurück gekommen, weil wir alle sie daran erinnert haben, das da ein kleiner Junge bei ihr zuhause sitzt, der, wo er seinen Vater schon verloren hat, seine Mutter umso mehr brauch!…" Claire begann die Karotten auf ihrer Arbeitsplatte zu schälen. Chris stellte sich neben sie, griff selbst ein Messer und half ihr, er schnitt die Paprika in Scheiben.

,,…Dieses Kind hat ihr geholfen, Chris. Glaub mir, sie war schwer melancholisch, wurde depressiv, sie hätte sich verloren, denn sie war kurz davor aus Trauer einzugehen und nur die Tatsache, das sie nicht alleine war, euren Sohn bei sich hatte, hat sie weiter machen lassen. Sie hatte allmählich gelernt alleine klar zu kommen. Dich zu vergessen, auch wenn ich glaube, das ein Teil von ihr dich niemals vergessen hätte."

Chris gefror das Blut in den Adern: ,,Depressionen?"

,,Natürlich…" entgegnete die Brünette, ,,…glaubst du ihre ohnehin angeschlagene Psyche, die sie nach Afrika schon gepeinigt hatte, hätte sie verschont? Jill konnte einfach nicht mit deinem Verlust umgehen. Auch wenn es nicht immer danach aussieht, sie braucht dich wie die Luft zum atmen."

,,Aber ihr geht es doch jetzt wieder besser?…Oder?" er gab zu, das er sich nicht wenige Sorgen machte.

Claire hielt inne, drehte den Kopf zu ihm: ,,Ein wenig, Rebecca sagte, sie hat die Dosis der Antidepressiver zurück gefahren…doch ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt in ihr aussieht, wo du wieder zurück gekommen bist. Rebecca meinte auch, das selbst die kleinste Kleinigkeit dazu führen kann, das sie erneut aus der Bahn geworfen wird. Nimm es wie du willst, Chris, aber Jill ist und war seit Afrika niemals wirklich gesund, sie wird es auch nie wieder sein und…damals, die Sache mit dir, dein Aufbruch nach Edonia, deine Verletzung im Einsatz und dann dein Verschwinden, das hat alles schlimmer gemacht."

,,Wie kann ich es wieder gut machen, Claire?…" fragte Chris. Es berührte ihn, das alles zu erfahren, ,,…Die ganze Scheiße in China hat mich aufgeweckt, mich aus meinem Sog gezogen und ich brauche die beiden. Es gibt so viel, was ich ihr sagen muss, dann wird sie mich vielleicht verstehen…"

,,An deiner Stelle würde ich nichts von ihr verlangen…" hielt Claire dagegen und kippte die Karotten in eine Pfanne, die sie aus einem der Küchenschränke nahm und auf die Herdplatte stellte.

,,Was soll ich machen, Claire? Die Zwei fehlen mir, unendlich. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, ja, ich hätte mich melden sollen, euch mich erklären sollen…ach, ich war einfach nur feige und blind, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden war und…ich würde alles tun, das sie mir wieder verzeiht."

,,Ruf sie einfach an…Geh nicht hin, das irritiert sie nur."

,,Ich habe mittlerweile schon angerufen, aber sie hat direkt aufgelegt, sagte, ich solle sie in Ruhe lassen…" Chris sah seiner Schwester zu, wie diese auch die Paprika in die Pfanne kippte, das Öl hinzu gab und sprach weiter: ,,…Kannst du vielleicht mit ihr reden? Sie ist deine beste Freundin, auf dich hört sie sicher."  
,,Ich soll also Jill dazu drängen, mit dir zu reden? Glaubst du nicht, dass, wenn sie das Bedürfnis dazu hat, sie sich selbst bei dir meldet?"

,,Das wird sie nicht, ich kenne ihren Sturkopf…" Chris seufzte, ,,…Bitte, Claire, ich möchte endlich nach hause…Ich möchte wenigstens eine Chance haben alles zu bereinigen, was ich kaputt gemacht habe."

Claire blickte ihrem Bruder in die Augen, sah dann unter sich: ,,Du wirfst dir das wirklich vor, nicht wahr? Du bereust es?"

Er nickte: ,,Ja. Du kennst mich, ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Ich war ein Idiot, habe nicht gesehen, was ich hatte. Ich sage nicht, das ich nicht die Mission hätte annehmen sollen, denn dieser neuartige Virus ist verdammt gefährlich, aber ich sage, das ich nach der Sache einfach nicht hätte so egoistisch sein sollen...Ich hätte auf mein Innerstes hören sollen, das mir tief drinnen geraten hat, bei Jill zu bleiben."

Claire nickte leicht, schniefte, da ihr selbst Tränen kamen: ,,Weißt du…Jill ist nicht die Einzige, die dich verloren hat…Ich habe dich vermisst, Chris…"

Chris sah die Tränen seiner Schwester, erkannte einmal mehr, das er auch ihr weh getan hatte und zog sie sachte in seine Umarmung: ,,Komm her…" er hielt sie, strich ihr übers Haar, ,,…Es tut mir so leid, Claire…Ich liebe dich doch, Schwesterchen…es tut mir leid."

Die Brünette hielt sich an ihrem Bruder fest und nickte: ,,Ich bin so froh, das du lebst!…Ich bin so froh, das du endlich wieder du selbst bist…und ich bin so froh, das ich dich zurückbekommen habe."

Chris nickte.

Noch einmal schniefte Claire, löste sich dann von ihm und wischte sich die Tränen weg: ,,Weißt du…es wird sicher dauern, bis dein Verhalten vergessen ist, aber ich kenne dich. Du bist mein Bruder, ich weiß, wie sehr du das alles bereust…" sie schluckte, ,,…Im Grunde geht es mich nichts an, was zwischen dir und Jill ist, du musst das alleine gerade biegen, darum werde ich mich versuchen raus zu halten, aber ich werde mit ihr reden."

,,Danke, Claire."

Sie nickte ebenfalls.

Ja, Claire wusste, wie sehr ihr Bruder seine kleine Familie liebte und ob er nun einen Fehler oder hundert begangen hatte, er gehörte immer noch zur Familie. Also würde sie ihn nicht verachten oder ins Exil schicken, sie würde es akzeptieren, so mal sie wusste, das er sein Fehlverhalten selbst eingesehen hatte, sich selbst in seinem Innern wohl am härtesten bestrafte. Sie würde ihm helfen, wie es sich für Geschwister gehörte.

,,Matt kommt gleich von der Arbeit…" begann Claire dann, ,,…möchtest du bleiben? Mit uns zu Abend essen?"

Chris blickte ihr in die Augen und nickte dankbar. Das seine Schwester ihm vergab, tat ihm gut. Es linderte seinen Schmerz ein wenig…


	4. Chapter 4

Jill starrte auf ihre Uhr am Autoradio.

Donnerstag, 08.08.2013, 19:08 Uhr.

Sie war schon ein paar Minuten zu spät dran, jedoch parkte die Blondine bereits auf dem Parkplatz des Hotels in dem ihr Ehemann abgestiegen war. Schwer seufzte sie, bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, war sie doch seit seinem Wiederauftauchen ziemlich durch den Wind. Über sechs Monate kein Lebenszeichen von ihm und dann plötzlich, stand er wieder vor ihr.

Noch immer war es ein Schock.

Ihre Kolleginnen hatten das ebenfalls bemerkt, da Jill in den letzten beiden Tagen mehr schlecht als recht durch ihren Arbeitsalltag gestolpert war.

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie einem Treffen zugestimmt hatte, konnte sich allerdings denken, das Claire nicht ohne Grund mit ihr gesprochen hatte und wohl auch auf Geheiß ihres Bruders hin ein solchen Treffen vorgeschlagen hatte und ja, irgendwie hatte ihre Schwägerin recht gehabt. Nach langem Überreden, hatte Jill zugestimmt und als Chris dann kurz darauf wieder anrief, hatten sie dieses Treffen abgemacht, obgleich ihre eigene Begeisterung sich gänzlich im Rahmen hielt.

Ein klärenden Gespräch musste allerdings dennoch über kurz oder lang stattfinden, sie waren schließlich noch immer verheiratet und hatten ein gemeinsames Kind.

Jill gab auch zu, das, so wütend sie noch immer war, ein Teil von ihr nun doch zu gerne Chris´ Erklärungsversuche hören wollte, während ein anderer Teil, einfach nicht aufhören konnte an ihn zu denken. Sie hielt im Innern noch immer fest an den gemeinsamen Jahren, beruflich und privat und sie wollte einfach wissen, was so schief gelaufen war, was Chris zu seinem Verschwinden veranlasst hatte.

Noch einmal blickte sie auf die Uhr. Zehn nach sieben. Innerlich nickte Jill, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und verließ den Wagen…

,,Jill!…" Chris lächelte erleichtert und bat sie in sein Zimmer, ,,…ich bin froh, das du hier bist…Komm rein."

Sie tat es und sie sah sich um. Ein gemütliches, sauberes, allerdings nicht allzu großes Zimmer, in dem man durchaus für ein paar Tage leben konnte. Ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein kleiner Tisch, ein Fernseher in der Ecke, doch nicht für einen Daueraufenthalt gedacht.

,,Ich hatte befürchtet, das du nicht kommst…" gestand er kleinlaut, reumütig, als er die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

,,Ich war kurz davor, aber…du kennst den Stau in der Rush Hour…" gab Jill trocken zurück, als sie in der Mitte des Raumes stehen blieb.

Chris nickte und kam zu ihr. Er betrachtete sie und ja, sie sah gut aus. Der knielange Jeansrock und das blaue Top schmeichelten ihr.

,,Wo hast du Eric gelassen?" fragte er, war schon etwas enttäuscht darüber, seinen Sohn nicht sehen zu können, dennoch wusste er, das bei einer Aussprache zwischen ihm und seiner, immer noch, Ehefrau, es besser war, wenn sie beide allein und ungestört waren.

,,Ich hab ihn nach Feierabend vom Kindergarten abgeholt und zu deiner Schwester gebracht. Sie wird auf ihn aufpassen, bis ich ihn später wieder abhole."

Chris nickte: ,,Möchtest du was zu trinken oder so?"  
,,Nein, ist alles okay…" sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, das sein T-Shirt, sowie die Jeans neu waren. Klar, er hatte bisher noch keines seiner Kleidungsstücke von ihr verlangt, also hatte er sich sicherlich neue zugelegt, um nicht ständig in Uniform gekleidet zu sein und ja, Jill hatte noch sämtliche Sachen von Chris in ihrem Haus. Ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, das sie alles so gelassen hatte, alles war noch an seinem Platz, so als wenn er niemals verschwunden wäre, selbst die Unordnung in seinem Hobbykellerraum.

,,Setz dich doch, ich kann dir auch was zu essen…"  
,,Chris!…" Jill stellte ihre Handtasche auf den kleinen Tisch, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, ,,…Ich bin nicht zum gemeinsamen Nachmittagspicknick hier."

Er schwieg, blickte unter sich.

,,Du wolltest mich sehen. Du hast deine Schwester genötigt mich zu einem Treffen mit dir zu überreden und ihr und meiner Nichte zu liebe habe ich das auch getan, also…ich bin hier! Spuck aus, was du zu sagen hast!" demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

Chris bemerkte noch immer, das sie wütend war.

Er verstand sie. Sie hatte sich schon immer wütend gegeben, oder verärgert, um im Grunde genommen zu überspielen, das sie schlichtweg einfach nur verletzt war.

Jill musterte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, das er wieder hier war.

,,Es gibt einiges, was ich dir sagen muss, über die Mission im Dezember letzten Jahres und…"

,,Ich will nichts über Edonia wissen…" unterbrach Jill ihn strickt, blickte in seine Augen, ,,…Das ist mir alles egal, Chris!…Nenn mich egoistisch wenn du willst, aber ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll davon!…Ich habe dir gesagt, dich angefleht, das du diese Mission nicht annehmen sollst. Ich habe bis zu deiner Abreise gebetet, das du doch noch zurück trittst, doch du hast es nicht getan…und dann war alles anders…"

,,Jill, ich…niemand konnte wissen, das es auf diese Weise eskalieren würde, das wir, mein Team in diese Falle tappen würde…"  
,,Du kannst froh sein, das du nicht infiziert wurdest!" patzte sie dazwischen.

,,…Schatz, ich konnte doch nicht einfach so zusehen…" entgegnete er, versuchte ihr zu erklären, versuchte sie zu besänftigen, ,,…Dieser C-Virus ist viel gefährlicher, als die anderen, gegen den besitzen sogar du und unser Sohn keine Antikörper, ich konnte nicht zulassen, das sich das weltweit verbreitet. Ihr wäret in Gefahr gewesen…"

,,Wir sind immer in Gefahr!…" sie regte sich auf, versuchte auch nicht das zurück zu halten, ,,…Es wird nicht aufhören, niemals, aber deshalb musst du nicht immer wieder den Helden spielen!"

,,Das will ich doch gar nicht…" hielt er dagegen, ,,…Ich bin kein Held, ich bin einfach nur jemand, der seine Pflichten nicht ignorieren kann, das globale Chaos war zu groß, die Bedrohung war zu groß, versteh das doch. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, das euch etwas passiert!"

Jill atmete aus: ,,Und was hat es dir gebracht, deiner Pflicht nach zu kommen?…Du hast deine Einheit verloren, deine Erinnerungen und dann deine Familie auch noch…" verletzt hielt Jill mit aller Macht ihre Tränen zurück, ,,…Sag mir, war es das wert? Ich weiß, wie es dir ging, ich war selbst einst Soldat, ich habe gegen Bioterrorismus gekämpft, bis es mein Leben zerstört hat…für dich…." sie schluckte, drängte unschöne Erinnerungen zurück, ,,…Ich weiß das es gefährlich war, wir haben über den C-Virus in dnen Nachrichten gehört, aber Chris, ich hätte lieber nur ein paar Monate mit dir gehabt, als den Rest meines Lebens allein zu verbringen…Du hättest nicht gehen dürfen…" sie sah unter sich.

Chris näherte sich ihr. Er bereute einmal mehr, jetzt wo er ihre Tränen sah und schloss die Augen. ,,…Ich dachte nicht, das es so kommt…Die Mission lief okay, bis zu der Falle von Carla Radames, die Ada Wong zum verwechseln ähnlich war. Ich wollte nicht, das es so weit kommt, wirklich!…" er schwieg, blieb dich vor ihr stehen, ,,…Es tut mir alles so unendlich leid, mein Schatz…"

,,…Ich bin zu dir gekommen…" entgegnete Jill und schniefte leise, ,,…Ich habe tagelang, wochenlang an deinem Krankenbett gesessen, darauf gewartet, gebetet, das du wieder aufwachst, ich hätte Jahre darauf gewartet und ich war so glücklich, als ich wieder in deine Augen sehen durfte…Mit deiner Amnesie hätte ich leben können, ich hätte dir schon geholfen dich zu erinnern…" erst jetzt blickte sie wieder hoch in seine Augen, ,,…Warum hast du uns verlassen? Ich habe dir doch erklärt wer ich bin, wer deine Familie ist…Warum? Ohne Lebwohl…Waren wir dir egal?"

Sanft hob er eine Hand, wischte ihr die Nässe von der Wange und war überrascht, das sie dies zuließ. ,,Ich weiß es nicht…" Ehrlichkeit lag in seinem Blick. Er wusste es bis heute noch nicht. ,,…Ich war verloren, Jill. Diese Leere in mir…wenn man sich an nichts erinnern kann, von einer Schuld verfolgt wird, die man nicht mehr kennt, von der man nichts mehr weiß. Ich habe niemanden mehr erkannt, ich war mir fremd, ihr wart mir fremd, mein ganzes Leben…und…ich musste für mich sein, versuchen herauszufinden, was gewesen war. Ich musste mich selbst erst wieder finden."  
,,Du hast nicht einmal angerufen. Niemand konnte dich finden!"

,,…Ich glaube…ich wollte nicht gefunden werden. Ich glaube, deshalb bin ich untergetaucht, habe mich nicht gemeldet, als ich herausfand, das Chris Redfield gesucht wurde." Chris senkte den Kopf.

,,Wir wussten bis vor zwei Monaten nicht, das du überhaupt noch lebst und dann muss ich von der BSAA erfahren, das sie dich nach China geschickt haben…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Es tut so weh, das ich dir nicht genug bin, das du lieber in den Krieg ziehst, als nach hause zu kommen!"

,,Das stimmt nicht…du bist mehr als genug für mich…Du bist alles!…Ich liebe dich doch."

Sie schniefte abermals: ,,Da hast du aber eine komische Art das zu zeigen…" Dann drehte sie sich zur Seite, ihr Blick verlor sich im Nichts, während sie sich langsam zum Fenster bewegte, sie blickte hinaus, sah das belebte Arlington, den Straßenverkehr, die Menschen.  
Ruhe kehrte ein.

Chris sah ihr zu, ging dann langsam zum Bett, setzte sich und atmete durch. Er erzählte er weiter: ,,…Erst in China, als ich mit all dem Terror wieder konfrontiert wurde, erinnerte ich mich, erst dort gelang es mir wieder und…Ich war so voller Hass…" er sprach langsam, jedes Detail lebte in seinen Gedanken wieder auf, jedes Gefecht, jeder Kamerad, jede Sekunde, ,,…Ich habe nicht auf die Anderen gehört, ich war blind vor Wut, um diese Frau aufzuhalten…ich habe mich gegen Leon, meinen besten Freund gestellt und ich machte weiter…Piers riet mir, drängte mich, klar zu denken, vernünftig zu sein, doch ich konnte nicht…und dann, als ich es eingesehen hatte, haben wir versagt…"

,,Ich weiß…" sagte Jill leise, ,,…Ich habe von der Rakete mit den Vieren gehört. Es ging durch alle Nahrichten." Chris und Piers hatten nicht verhindern können, das eine Rakete genau über Tatchi explodiert und die Vieren so freigesetzt hatte. Leon war zu der Zeit dort gewesen, doch er war gerade noch so davon gekommen.

Chris blickte kurz auf, in ihre Augen, dann sah er wieder unter sich. ,,…Es gab so viele Tote…so viel unnötige Opfer…doch ich habe die Sache wenigstens etwas bereinigt, wenigstens einen kleinen Teil wieder gut gemacht…" sprach er weiter, ,,…Ich konnte die Menschen dort nicht retten, aber ich habe jemandem gerettet, der im Stande ist der gesamten Menschheit zu helfen…Jack Muller."

Jill blieb still. Ihr sagte der Name rein gar nichts.

,,…Er ist der…" Chris brauchte, um die Worte auszusprechen. Er sah zu seiner Frau, die noch immer ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und er wusste, dass das kommende, vieles wieder aufreißen würde. Dennoch musste Jill es erfahren, sie sollte alles wissen, es durfte zwischen ihm und ihr keine Geheimnisse geben. Schwer schluckte der Agent, räusperte sich und sprach es dann aus: ,,Dieser Mann, er…Er ist der Sohn von…Albert Wesker."

Die Blondine erstarrte augenblicklich. Ihre Augen lösten sich von der Welt da draußen, sie hob den Kopf und gläubig, drehte ihn zu Chris.

Hatte die das richtig gehört? Richtig verstanden? Albert Wesker, ihr Erzfeind, Feind der Menschheit und ihr eigener persönlicher Teufel, hat einen Sohn?

,,Was?…" Jill trat langsam wieder näher. Sie wollte, konnte nicht begreifen. Unweigerlich erinnerte sie sich an ihre eigene Hölle, ihre drei Jahre zurück.

…_Da draußen gibt es einen zweiten Albert Wesker?…_

Grauen zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja…aber seine Identität, seine Abstammung wird streng geheim gehalten. Das ist alles Top Secret, genau genommen, dürfte ich es dir nicht mal sagen, aber du musst alles wissen, Jill. Ich will nichts vor dir verbergen."

Jills Knie wurden weich. Sie setzte sich neben Chris aufs Bett und konnte nicht leugnen, das ihr der Gedanke an einen Abkömmling ihres Peinigers ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Sie bekam Angst.

Wenn Wesker einen Sohn hatte, würde dieser seinen Vater rächen wollen?

,,Was will er?…Ist er hinter Eric her?" Eine dicke Gänsehaut prasselte über ihren Rücken. Sie dachte unweigerlich an die Entführung ihres Kindes zurück.

Chris drehet sich zu ihr, verstand ihre Körperhaltung, verstand ihre Furcht, doch schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, ich glaube nicht, das er überhaupt von dir oder unserem Sohn weiß…er will gar nichts. Er wusste bis vor kurzem noch nicht einmal, wer sein Vater ist und das dieser so…bedeutend war. Jack ist ein gewöhnlicher Söldner aus ärmlichen Kreisen, doch hat er einzigartige Antikörper gegen den C-Virus."

,,Antikörper? Dann ist er wie ich?" Jill glaubte Chris. Egal was er getan hatte, er würde ihr niemals ins Gesicht Lügen. Wenn Chris also ihr versicherte, das Jack `harmlos´ war, dann war er es auch, obwohl die Blondine sich eingestehen musste, das sie diese Nachricht wie einen Vorschlaghammer getroffen hatte.

Wieder schüttelte Chris den Kopf: ,,Nein, er ist nicht wie du. Er wurde so geboren, er hat das Blut seines Vaters…er ist eher…wie Eric. Völlig normal und doch etwas besonderes…wir wissen beide um die Erschaffung und die Versuchsreihe der Wesker-Kinder."

Jill nickte. Ja, Wesker war selbst einst Laborratte gewesen, unter Spencers Führung und trotzdem war es irgendwie verdreht. Es war einfach nicht richtig, es widerte sie an.

,,…Sherry Birkin hat ihm zur Flucht verholfen…du erinnerst dich an sie?"

Jill nickte nur. Sie hatte Sherry niemals persönlich getroffen, aber Claire hatte ihr von dem Mädchen das sie und Leon aus Raccoon City gerettet hatten erzählt. Einzig William Birkin, Sherrys Vater war ihr damals mehrere Male im Raccoon City Police Department zusammen mit Chief Brian Irons über den Weg gelaufen. Die beiden und Anette Birkin, Sherrys Mutter waren alle damals mit der Stadt untergegangen.

,,Sie ist jetzt Agentin der Regierung…" erzählte Chris weiter, ,,…ähnlich wie Leon und ich traf die beiden erst in Edonia, dann in China. Neo-Umbrella war hinter ihnen her. Die wollten seine Antikörper um das Virus resistent zu machen."

,,Neo-Umbrella?" ungläubig blickte Jill ihren Ehemann an. Sie glaubte kaum, was sie da hörte.

,,Ja, es em…ist schwer zu erklären…" entgegnete er, ,,…Diese Frau, Carla Radames, einst Forscherin, ist der Kopf dieser Organisation gewesen, sie wurde von Simmons zu Versuchen mit dem C-Virus missbraucht, es hat ihr äußeres verändert, damit sie eben so aussah wie Ada und..."

,,Simmons? Derek Simmons?" Jill glaubte kaum, was sie da hörte, immerhin war dieser Politiker ein hohes Tier in Washington D.C., enger Freund des Präsidenten und für die nationale Sicherheit verantwortlich gewesen.

Chris nickte: ,,Er steckte hinter all dem. Der Präsident wollte der Öffentlichkeit die ganze Wahrheit über Raccoon City sagen, jede Einzelheit, die Beweise die beim Untergang vernichtet wurden. Simmons hat das verhindert, in dem er die Viren in Tall Oaks frei gesetzt und den Präsidenten damit getötet hatte."

Jill blickte zur Seite. Seit sie nicht mehr bei der BSAA war, bleiben ihr Details verborgen, allerdings fragte sie sich jetzt, ob das gut war, denn einfach alles hörte sich jetzt viel schlimmer an als früher.

Hatte sie geglaubt, das die Verschwörung des ehemaligen Vorsitzenden der BSAA O´Brian und dem Präsidenten der Federal Bioterrorism Commisson um Terragrigia, die Terroristenbande Veltro und die Queen Zenobia mit ihren beiden Schwesternschiffen wäre fatal gewesen, wurde es einfach nur noch abstruser und sie eines besseren belehrt.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, Derek Simmons, der Mann der für die Sicherheit der amerikanischen Bevölkerung verantwortlich war, hatte das alles eingefädelt, war Schuld daran, das tausende Amerikaner und tausende Chinesen für nichts und wieder nichts gestorben waren, für ein paar geheime Virenversuche in dunklen Kellern. Wohin sollte das alles noch führen? Diese Welt war einfach nur noch Abschaum, verrottet und verdorben.

,,Sorry…" sagte sie, musste die Nachrichten sinken lassen, ,,…Das ist em…ganz anders, als es in den Nachrichten rüber kommt."

Chris nickte innerlich: ,,Sicher, aber die Schadensbegrenzung läuft bereits und…ich will, das du das alles weißt, was ich auch weiß."

Verwundert blickte sie ihn an: ,,Und woher weißt du es?"

,,Von Leon…er hat es mit gesagt, er war beim Präsidenten, als der Angriff passierte und er hat mich nach unserem Zusammentreffen in China auch auf die Suche nach diesem Jack geschickt."

Jill wusste, dass Leon und Adam, der Präsident der vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, enge Freunde waren. ,,Es muss schlimm für Leon gewesen sein…"

Auch Chris nickte, dann kehrte einen Augenblick gänzlich Ruhe ein, ehe sie sich erneut an ihn wandte und fragte: ,,Jetzt forscht die BSAA mittels der Blutproben von diesem…Jack also an einem weiteren Impfstoff, so wie bei mir?"

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, die BSAA arbeitet mit der Regierung zusammen. Rebecca mischt da auch bei mit, zumindest wurde sie angefragt. Der Impfstoff, der durch deine Antikörper gewonnen wurde, schützt leider in kleinster Weise vor dem C-Virus…du hättest dir diese Mutationen ansehen müssen, so was habe ich noch niemals zuvor gesehen…" er schluckte, verdrängte den Anblick seiner Kameraden in diesen Kokons, damals in Edonia. Er hatte Finn, den ängstlichen, schüchternen und unsicheren Neuen, wirklich gemocht.

,,Es tut mir leid, Chris…"

Er blickte auf. In ihren Augen erkannte er, das sie wusste, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war und es wärmte ihn im Innern.

,,Es waren gute Männer…" er nickte einmal mehr und schloss die Augen, ,,…Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sterben mussten. Wir hatten doch nichts mit dieser Frau zu tun. Wir dachten, sie wäre eine unschuldige Überlebende. Wir wollten ihr helfen." Es wärmte ihn noch mehr, als er die Hand seiner Frau auf seinem Rücken spürte.

,,Du hast überlebt, du hast dazu beigetragen, diesen Jack zu retten und sicherlich können viele Menschen gerettet werden, sobald ein Impfstoff entwickelt ist. Du hast das Andenken an deine Kameraden in Ehre gehalten." Jill erkannte, das Chris wohl noch immer daran zu nagen hatte.

Noch einmal nickte er, nachdenklich, seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander.

,,Wo ist Jack jetzt?" wollte sie nach einigen Momenten wissen.

Ein schlichtes Zucken mit den Schultern bekam sie von ihm als Antwort.

,,Weskers Sohn…" begann die Blondine von neuem, fand es beinahe komisch, ,,…Der Mann, der mir all das angetan hat…Unglaublich, das sich eine Frau freiwillig mit dem Mistkerl eingelassen hat…" sie schloss angewidert die Augen.

,,Ist wohl alles Schicksal, Jill…" entgegnete Chris, drehte den Kopf zu ihr, ,,…Wesker war nicht immer das Monster, als das wir ihn kannten. Er mag wohl schon immer nicht `normal´ gewesen sein, doch auch er war einst ein unschuldiges Kind, ein Teenager, dann ein junger, unwissender Erwachsener, der trotz allem noch vor seiner Mutation in den Arklays, vor seiner Gier nach Macht gefallen am anderen Geschlecht gefunden hatte, die Mutter seines Sohnes vielleicht sogar geliebt hatte, das ist nur natürlich, aber das werden wir wahrscheinlich nie genau erfahren…" er schluckte kurz, als er seinen nächsten Gedanken aussprach, ,,…Ironie…Wollte der Vater die Welt zerstören, ist es sein Sohn, der sie vielleicht retten wird, so hat es Piers zu mir gesagt, kurz vor dem Ende...Ich habe Jack gegenüber gestanden. Er sieht Wesker sehr ähnlich, jedoch denke ich, nein, ich weiß, das er im Wesen grundverschieden ist…Weißt du, Jill…als ich ihm gesagt habe, das ich es war, der seinen Vater damals…" Chris seufzte, ,,…Jack hielt mir eine Pistole an den Kopf und ich musste an meinen Sohn denken. Was wird Eric von mir halten in zwanzig, dreißig Jahren?…Jack hat seinen Vater kaum gekannt, ihn womöglich noch niemals gesehen und doch war er zornig auf mich gewesen…" er sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…Ich möchte, das mein Sohn eines Tages stolz auf mich ist, das er mich ansieht, wie ich meinen Vater angesehen habe und mich niemals so verabscheuend ansieht, wie Jack mich angeblickt hat."

Jill verstand ihn: ,,…Dann willst du weiter machen, damit dein Sohn eines Tages stolz auf dich ist? Dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen…Okay, es ist deins." Sie stand auf, wollte ihre Tasche holen, wollte gehen.

,,Hey…" Chris sprang ebenfalls auf, griff ihr ans Handgelenk, ,,…Was hast du vor?"

,,Ich gehe, was sonst?…" Sie sah in seinen Augen, das er ihre Reaktion nicht nachvollziehen konnte und wurde deutlicher, ,,…Chris, du hast mir gesagt, was geschehen war, du hast mir Einzelheiten gegeben und ich muss zugeben, das ich völlig überrascht und schockiert bin, obwohl ich keinem Politiker blind vertrauen würde…allerdings dachte ich, unser Gespräch ist damit beendet…Um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich auch nach hause, es war nicht unbedingt ein leichter Tag." Über einen anderen, dunklen Punkt wollte sie eigentlich nicht reden. Den Verlust im November.

,,Nein, Jill, bitte…Ich möchte über uns reden."

,,Über uns?…" sie entzog sich seiner Berührung, ,,…Ein `uns´ gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Es ist vorbei…"

Betrübt blickte Chris zu Boden.

,,Ich bitte dich, was hast du denn erwartet?…" wollte Jill wissen, ,,…Das du nach über sechs Monaten aus dem Nichts zurück kommst, mir deine Sünden beichtest, mir streng geheime Informationen gibst, ich dir einfach so verzeihe und alles in Ordnung ist? Auch wenn du in deinem Loch gefangen warst, in das du dich selbst gebracht hast, ging das Leben hier weiter…"

,,…Ich weiß von deinen Depressionen…" viel Chris ihr einfach so ins Wort und kassierte einen irritierten, fast erschrockenen Blick von seiner Frau. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, das es ihr unangenehm war, doch sprach er weiter, ,,…Claire hat es mir erzählt."

Kurz sah Jill zur Seite uns seufzte innerlich, er wusste also das sie krank war. Sie war noch mehr überrascht als zuvor, dennoch war es ihr egal und so nickte sie leicht: ,,Ja…Es war hart, sehr hart…aber ich habe gelernt damit umzugehen, das ich dich verloren habe."

,,Nein…" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Sag das nicht, bitte…" er griff an ihr Kinn, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…Schatz, ich…"

,,Nenn mich nicht so!" fauchte sie dazwischen, schubste seine Hand von sich.

,,…Jill, ich…" er respektierte es, er fühlte ihre steigende Wut, ,,…Ich war nicht bei mir, ich weiß, ich habe dir sehr weh getan, ich habe dich im Stich gelassen und ich werde es mir selbst niemals vergeben, das ich dich vergessen habe, aber…ich will es wieder gut machen. China…hat mich wach gerüttelt. Piers hat sein Leben für mich gegeben und mir bewusst werden lassen, was ich habe…hatte…das es sich lohnt für etwas zu kämpfen, für dich zu kämpfen…Die letzten Monate im dunkeln, ohne Erinnerungen…das ist kein Leben. Was soll ich da draußen, wofür soll ich kämpfen, wenn ich nichts habe, was mich am Leben hält? Piers gab mir die Antwort, er hat mich an dich erinnert. Er war mein Partner. Er hat ein sehr großes Opfer gebracht, weil er wollte, das ich überlebe, genau wie du damals."

Jill schluckte bitter, sie hatte vom Tod von Piers Nivans erfahren und sie bedauerte es ihn nur flüchtig, fast überhaupt nicht, gekannt zu haben: ,,Ja…auch ich war einst dein Partner und glaube mir, ich würde jeder Zeit wieder von einer Klippe springen, wenn ich dich damit schützen könne, aber das von damals ist vorbei, ich habe diesem Leben vor Jahren den Rücken gekehrt…und allem anderen auch. Ich will nichts mehr davon wissen, ich will in Ruhe leben und meinen Sohn groß ziehen…Mag sein, das es wirklich egoistisch von mir ist, aber dein Leben dort ist nichts mehr für mich!"

,,Das muss es auch nicht. Mir ist es viel lieber, dich zuhause in Sicherheit zu wissen und ich wollte…" begann er zögerlich, doch gab sich einen Ruck es auszusprechen, sonst würde er noch stundenlang um den heißen Brei reden, ,,…ich möchte dich zurück haben. Dich und meinen Sohn."

,,Deinen Sohn?…Er hat dich ja kaum erkannt."

,,Ich will nicht einer dieser Väter sein, der seine Familie verlassen hat und ich möchte Eric nicht zu einem Sohn machen, der deswegen einen Hass auf seinen Vater hat."

Sie nickte schwer, schniefte, konnte seinen Worten einfach nicht glauben: ,,Bis du das nächste Mal die Welt retten musst, weil dein Pflichtbewusstsein sich nicht unterdrücken lässt und du dich immer nur um andere kümmerst…Dein Sohn wird stolz auf dich sein, keine Frage, aber dafür wird er auf dich verzichten müssen. Du wirst nicht da sein, um ihn aufwachsen zu sehen, weil du immerzu im Felde kämpfen wirst…Du bist ein Kampfsoldat, ein verdammt guter und das ist nun mal in dir drin, Chris, du kannst es nicht leugnen..."

,,Nein, ich habe…"  
,,Ich pack das nicht noch mal!…" Jill blickte ihm fest in die Augen, legte sich eine Hand an die Brust, die sich fest um ihre Lungen schnürte, ,,…glaub mir, das ist eine gute Eigenschaft von dir, das du dich nicht nur um dich selbst kümmerst, sondern auch wahr nimmst, was um dich herum in der Welt geschieht, das du versuchst diese sicherer für alle zu machen und bei Gott ja, die Menschheit könnte noch mehr Leute wie dich gut gebrauchen, aber du kannst es eben auch nicht abstellen. Ich kann nicht zuhause sitzen und dabei zusehen, wie du hinaus in den Krieg ziehst, das ich beten und hoffen muss, das du heil zurück kommst! Du kannst nicht nur umkommen, du kannst dich auch Infizieren, du…" sie brach ab, als sie bemerkte zu viel zu reden und schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…ach vergiss es." Sie wollte an ihm vorbei, sie wollte es beenden, doch er hielt sie auf.

,,Nein, warte…" Chris griff ihre Schulter, ,,…Du hast recht, das was du sagst, was du fühlst, ist so selbstsüchtig und egoistisch von dir wie von mir…Ich habe quittiert…"

,,Ja, sicher…das hast du schon mal gemacht."

,,Ich weiß du kannst mir nicht glauben, das verstehe ich, doch ich weiß, das ich die Wahrheit spreche…" Chris schluckte, ,,…Und ja, ich bleibe bei der BSAA, denn dort gehöre ich hin, aber ich kämpfe nicht mehr an der Front. Es ist endlich vorbei, für mich. Jetzt habe auch ich endlich meinen Platz gefunden."

Jill hielt seinem Blick stand und schluckte, wenn sie ihm doch nur glauben könnte, wenn er ihr den niederdrückenden Schmerz doch nur damit nehmen könnte, der sie noch immer quälte: ,,Lass mich gehen, Chris…"

,,Jill bitte…wirf nicht alles weg, was wir…"

,,Du bist der Einzige, der alles weg geworfen hat!…" fuhr sie ihm wütend übers Wort, ,,…Du hast dir nicht helfen lassen mit deinem offensichtlichen Trauma, das du in Edonia erlitten hast! Amnesie hin oder her."

,,Jill…"

,,Nein, Chris!…" unterbrach sie strickt, blickte ihm erneut in die Augen, ,,…Es ist zu spät. Es war schon vor deiner Mission zu spät…" Sie wollte den Punkt nicht ansprechen, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Es musste einfach raus.

Betrübt und traurig senkte er den Kopf. Er wusste, auf was sie anspielte. Das Ereignis, das überhaupt erst dazu geführt hatte, das er wieder in die Offensive gewechselt hatte.

,,Es tut mir leid…" ein Flüstern kam von seinen Lippen, ,,…Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen, nachdem wir das Baby…" er brach ab, konnte es noch immer nicht aussprechen.

Jill nickte: ,,Das hättest du tun müssen, doch du hast dich in deine Arbeit gestürzt, du hast mich links liegen lassen…Hast du geglaubt, nur du hast dieses Kind verloren? Was glaubst du, wie es mir gegangen ist? Es war mein Körper, der es getötet hat und ich hätte dich so sehr gebraucht!"

Chris schluckte schwer, nickte innerlich. Sein Verhalten damals war wohl der eigentliche Grund, weshalb Jill noch immer so verletzt war. Er hatte sie mit dem Verlust allein gelassen, nicht wahr genommen, wie ihr zumute war. Er hatte sie ignoriert und ja, er hatte sie auf jede erdenkliche Weise im Stich gelassen.

,,Ich kann nicht einfach da weiter machen, wo wir damals aufgehört haben."

,,Jill…" er schüttelte den Kopf, hob ihn, um ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

,,…Gott, verstehst du nicht, Chris, du hast mir das Herz gebrochen!…" ihr Blick wurde wässrig, ,,…Weißt du…damals, was ich dir bei unserer Hochzeit gesagt habe, was wir einander versprochen haben, ich habe das wirklich ernst gemeint. Ich dachte, du wärst immer an meiner Seite, ich wollte wirklich mit dir alt werden…und dann war alles so kalt und kaputt zwischen uns. Ich habe dich nicht erreichen können, du hast dich ja auf nichts anderes mehr fixiert, als auf deine gottverdammte Mission und…ich habe geglaubt, du liebst mich nicht mehr…"

,,Das ist nicht wahr, Jill ich liebe dich mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst und…"

,,…warum hast du es dann gemacht? Du bist nach der Fehlgeburt einfach gegangen, obwohl du wusstest, das du mir damit weh tust…" sie schluckte schwer, schniefte einmal mehr und hatte jetzt wirklich Mühe, ihr Weinen zurück zu halten, flüchteten doch schon zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen, ,,…Ich weiß, das ich dich enttäuscht habe, das ich nicht fähig war, unserem Kind das Leben zu schenken, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, das du mich deswegen verurteilst, nach allem, was hinter uns liegt."

,,Was?…" perplex sah er sie an. Glaubte Jill etwa, er gäbe ihr die Schuld an dem Verlust des Kindes? ,,,…Nein!…" beherzt griff er an ihre Schulter, schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine freie Hand an ihre Wange, ,,…ich habe dir nie…" er schluckte, tat es einfach. Chris kam vor, schloss seine Frau sehnsüchtig in die Arme, drückte sie sanft an seine Brust, ,,…Jill, es war nicht deine Schuld! Niemand konnte es beeinflussen…" er erinnerte sich ebenfalls, schmerzlich zurück. Keiner der Ärzte hatte ihnen sagen können, wieso es damals zu dieser Fehlgeburt gekommen war. Tröstend hielt er sie ganz fest: ,,…Du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht…ich war es! Es war mein Fehler gewesen, zu gehen. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht, ich habe dich enttäuscht…" Er war darauf gefasst, das sie ihn von sich stoßen würde, genoss er dennoch den Augenblick, ihre Nähe.

Jill kniff die Augen zusammen, kaum das sie seine Arme um ihren Rücken spürte. Ihre Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. Irgendetwas in ihrer Brust zerriss gerade aufs Neue, als sie gleichfalls ihre Arme an seine Seite legte, sich an ihn drückte.

Oh, wie sehnte sie sich nach ihm, wie sehnte sie sich nach seinen Armen, seiner Wärme. Bei ihm war die ewige Käte endlich verschwunden. Oh, niemals sollte er sie loslassen.

Sie liebte ihn und ein Teil von ihr wollte einfach nur alles vergessen, neu Anfangen, doch der andere Teil hatte Angst davor erneut verletzt zu werden. Sie hatte nie gedacht, das Christopher Redfield ihr so etwas antun würde und doch hatte er es getan. Er war gegangen, dann hatte er sie vergessen, seinen Sohn und sein Leben. Jill war noch immer erschrocken und erschüttert darüber, sah ein, das sie nur geglaubt hatte darüber weg zu sein, war der Schmerz heute doch noch genauso stark wie damals.

Oh, wie genoss sie es von ihm gehalten zu werden, sie fühlte unendliche Geborgenheit.

,,…Ich habe…" begann sie weinend, ,,…Ich habe so lange nach dir gesucht, dort in Edonia, so lange…ich konnte dich nicht finden…Weißt du wie sich das angefühlt hat?…" Sie hielt ihn, verinnerlichte noch einmal, das er hier war, das er lebte und das es ihm wieder gut ging.

Chris biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, das er einfach nicht nachgedacht hatte, als er verschwand. Er erkannte einmal mehr, was für ein Vollidiot er war, das sein Verhalten in und nach Edonia feige und schwach war, ganz gleich ob er an posttraumatischer Amnesie litt oder nicht. Er hätte sich gleich seinen Problemen stellen müssen, hätte der blonden Frau an seinem Krankenbett gleich vertrauen sollen, die sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

,,…Ich dachte…ich würde sterben…" Jill zitterte, als sie sich langsam von ihm löste und sich wünsche, das diese Umarmung ewig halten würde. Es wärmte sie, löschte die eisig kalten, ätzenden Flammen in ihrem Innern. ,,…Warum hast du mir all das nur angetan? Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben?…Machte es dir Spaß auf mir und meinen Gefühlen herum zu trampeln? Du weißt, das ich ohne dich nicht Leben kann…Ich kann dich einfach nicht verstehen und mir ist, als würde ich dich jetzt kaum noch kennen."

Ihr Schluchzen rührte ihn, er hasste sich, verfluchte sich einmal mehr, denn er erkante, das immer nur er es war, der ihr weh tat.

,,Du kennst mich, Jill…ich bin der selbe…" er schniefte selbst, blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…Gott, ich wollte dir das nicht antun, es war alles meine eigene Dummheit, ich habe nicht gesehen, das ich dir so weh tun würde…und ja, ich war egoistisch, ich hätte mit dir reden sollen, ich hätte auch für dich da sein müssen. Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann, was ich tun kann, das du mir verzeihst, aber ich würde alles dafür tun, egal wie lange es auch dauert…Ich liebe dich doch!"

Jill hob eine Hand, legte sie an seine Wange: ,,Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!" Nicht einmal ließ sie von seinen Augen ab.

Ja, sie hatte geglaubt er wäre tot, in seinem damaligen labilen Zustand war ein Suizid schließlich nicht ausgeschlossen und Tag für Tag hatte sie erwartet die schlimmste aller Nachrichten zu bekommen, doch die Unwissenheit all die Monate war noch weitaus schlimmer gewesen.

Chris blickte auf ihre Hand an seiner Wange, nahm diese in seine und er sah, das Jill noch immer ihren Ehering trug. Sie hatte wohl noch nicht ganz aufgegeben.

Jill folgte seinem Blick, dann sah sie ihm zu wie er die Silberkette um seinen Hals hervor zog, an dem auch sein Ehering hing. Er hatte ihn behalten, all die Zeit. Er hatte doch an etwas fest gehalten, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte an was.

Lange Sekunden, sahen beide einander an. Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, hob seine Hand und strich ihr langsam das Haar hinters Ohr, während er mit der anderen Hand ihren Rücken fester umfasste, sie sanft zu sich zog.

Jill schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, wollte ihn aufhalten, da sie wusste, was er im begriff war zu tun: ,,Chris, ich…" Dann war es zu spät. Er hatte schon begonnen sie zu küssen…

…Sein Hemd lag am Boden, daneben ihr Shirt.

Wie das passiert war, konnte keiner der beiden erklären, doch das Verlangen, das über Chris und Jill herein gebrochen war, ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Der Kuss gewann in rasender Geschwindigkeit an Intensität und Verlangen.

Ihre beiden Lippenpaare suchten, berührten einander, wie Drogensüchtige. Begehrend und fordernd.

Jills Finger öffneten in Windeseile seinen Gürtel, als Chris sie mit Leichtigkeit auf das Hotelbett drückte, seine Hand unter ihren Rock und nach oben schob, ihren Slip erfasste.

Ihre beiden Herzen schlugen heftig, es kribbelte in ihren Bäuchen, Erregung und Sehnsucht breitete sich in den Körpern der beiden aus.

Sie wollten es…

Jill wollte Sex mit ihm und Chris wollte Sex mit ihr.

Jetzt.

Schnell hatten sie sich der restlichen Kleidung gegenseitig entledigt, hatten ihre Küsse und ihre Berührungen nur noch inniger vertieft.

Heiße Luft erfüllte den Raum, gefolgt von einem wohltuenden aufstöhnen, als Chris sich über sie legte, mit einem kräftigen Stoß tief in Jill eindrang.

Sie hielt ihn verzweifelt, schlag die Beine um seinen Rücken und verschloss nur einmal mehr seine Lippen mit ihren.

Die Einsamkeit und Kälte, die Jill im Inneren seit seinem Verschwinden gespürt hatte, verflog augenblicklich in seinen Armen. Sie spürte seine Nähe, seine Leidenschaft und Wärme, sie spürte Chris in allem und Sehnsucht steuerte ihr tun.

Chris ging es nicht anders.

Wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst, sie sehr liebte er sie.  
Seine Hand streichelte ihren Körper, während er immer wieder in sie eindrang. Seine Lippen küssten ihren Hals, ihr Dekollté, nur noch hauchzart waren die kleinen Narben zu sehen, die davon zeugten, dass diese grausame Apparatur einmal an Jill angeschlossen war. Es war ihm egal. Sie war perfekt für ihn und einfach nur wunderschön.

Lange hatte er sie nicht mehr kosten dürfen, zu lange. Was auch immer es war, das sei beide nun überkommen hatte, sie wussten, das eine lange Nacht vor ihnen liegen würde…

* * *

Carlos hatte gerade das Badezimmer verlassen, kam zu seiner Frau in die Küche und streckte den Kopf m die Ecke: ,,Kann ich dir noch etwas helfen, Schatz?"

Rebecca, die gerade die letzten Teller des Abendessens in die Spülmaschine geräumt und diese angeschaltet hatte, wischte noch mit einem Tuch über den Küchentisch. Sie lächelte zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ist alles okay."  
Ja, sie war glücklich mit ihm. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das Carlos Oliveira ihr Typ Mann wäre. Doch so war es und Rebecca war froh und zufrieden mit ihrem neuen Leben als verheiratete Frau. Jill hatte damals recht behalten, als sie zu ihr sagte, das ein Leben zu zweit viel erfüllender und besser wäre, als alle Jahrzehnte allein zu verbringen.

,,Soll ich den Film schon mal anschalten, oder musst du wieder irgendwelche Berichte durchgehen?" wollte Carlos derweil wissen.

,,Nein, mach nur, ich komme mit…" antwortete Rebecca und folgte ihrem Ehemann ins Wohnzimmer ihrer kleinen Eigentumswohnung, ,,…aber eins sage ich dir, wir gucken nur den einen, morgen früh muss ich pünktlich sein."

,,Ja, ja Frau Doktor…" er lachte, schaltete den Film ein und nahm dann neben ihr auf dem gemütlichen, weißen Sofa platz. Er wusste, wie sehr Rebecca ihre Arbeit liebte und er wusste, das eine große Aufgabe vor ihr liegen würde. Schon einmal hatte sie einen Impfstoff entwickelt, drum hatte man sie für die neue Forschungsreihe empfohlen und verlangt. Ab morgen würde die junge Ärztin nicht mehr nur noch die medizinische Abteilung der BSAA Leiten, sondern auch nebenbei wieder an einem Impfstoff forschen. Diesmal gegen das C-Virus.

,,Bist du aufgeregt?" fragte er dann.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich bin lediglich gespannt. Bei Jill wusste ich damals, wer der Spender war, in diesem Fall hier weiß ich es nicht. Ich weiß noch überhaupt gar nicht, was mich morgen erwartet, aber ich mache das beste draus und wenn es meine Fähigkeiten erlauben, werde ich auch erfolgreich sein."

,,Das wirst du, Süße…" er legte einen Arm um sie, küsste ihre Schläfe, ,,…ganz egal, wie lange es dauert."

Die Brünette lächelte und beide sahen sich den Anfang des Filmes an. Sie mochte es immer wieder aufs Neue, wie Carlos ihr zusprach, wie er ihre Zweifel vertreib und wie er strickt und starr hinter ihr stand. Er identifizierte sich mit allem, was sie tat und sie tat es ihm gleich. Da er allerdings nun nicht mehr als Söldner unterwegs war, sondern Barry seine Kontakte hat spielen lassen, arbeitete Carlos Oliveira als Cop der Washingtoner Polizei. Nie hatte Rebecca geglaubt, es würde ihm gefallen, hatte er die Stelle doch nur wegen ihr angenommen, da sie sich ein jedes Mal, wenn er als Söldner unterwegs war, Sorgen gemacht hatte, doch Carlos war glücklich.

Er hatte in ihr seinen Platz gefunden, den Kampf, den er seit seiner Jugend in Honduras gehegt hatte, niedergelegt.

Es war nicht lange ruhig zwischen den beiden, da ergriff Rebecca erneut das Wort: ,,Ach, as habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt." Sie wandte den Blick vom Fernseher ab, sah zu ihm.

Seine Agen trafen ihre und er fragte sie im Geiste.

,,…Jill hat mich heute Mittag angerufen…" begann Rebecca und Carlos wurde sichtlich hellhörig, ,,…Sie trifft sich jetzt doch mit Chris."

,,Echt?"

Sie nickte: ,,Ja und ich finde es ehrlich gesagt auch besser, immerhin müssen die beiden mal miteinander reden. Ein Weg muss gefunden werden."

Carlos seufzte nicht wirklich begeistert, dann sagte er, urplötzlich wütend auf den Mann, von dem er geglaubt hatte er wäre sein Freund geworden: ,,…Also wenn mich jemand nach meiner Meinung fragt, soll Jill diesen Mistkerl in die Wüste jagen!"

,,Carlos!" ermahnte Rebecca.

,,Ist doch so!"

Sie schluckte und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,Die beiden haben ein gemeinsames Kind, das ist nicht so einfach."

,,Aber sicher ist es das…" entgegnete er, ,,…Mein alter Herr hat sich damals auch verpisst, wir haben ihn nie wieder gesehen und ich bin auch gut damit zurecht gekommen."  
Rebecca legte den Kopf schief: ,,Das war etwas anderes, dein Vater hat seine Frau und seine Kinder geschlagen!"

Betrübt blickte er unter sich.

Ja, es war wahr. Sein Vater hatte die Familie verlassen, als er selbst knapp elf Jahre gewesen war, doch sein alter Herr war ein Drecksack gewesen. Wie oft hatte Carlos, als ältester von sechs Geschwistern seine verzweifelt weinende Mutter aufbauen müssen, die von ihrem Gatten windelweich geprügelt worden war. Nicht selten hatte auch er den ein oder anderen Hieb oder Tritt abbekommen und das war schließlich auch der Grund, wieso er ein Söldner wurde. Friss oder du wirst gefressen. Carlos wollte nie wieder auf sich herum trampeln lassen und das hatte er geschafft. Er wurde der beste Kämpfer seines Jahrgangs, der beste Schütze und damals gleich zum Anführer gewählt.

,,Na waten wir es einfach ab…" murmelte er, vertrieb seine Erinnerungen, ,,…aber mir braucht dieser Kerl nicht wieder unter die Nase zu kommen."

,,Sag so was nicht…"

,,Ich meine es ernst, Rebecca…" Carlos war sauer, ,,…Chris hat sie einfach nicht verdient und das werde ich ihm auch bei Gelegenheit sagen, wenn meine Faust auf sein Jochbein trifft."

Rebecca drehte den Kopf weg und stieß Luft aus ihren Lungen: ,,Warum sagst du so was? Du hörst dich ja fast eifersüchtig an!…" sie löste die Umarmung, richtete sich auf und sah ihn direkt an, ,,…Man könnte glatt meinen du hast noch immer Gefühle für Jill!"  
,,Ach, Becca…" Carlos wank ab.

,,Doch!…" fiel sie ihm ins Wort, ,,…Ich weiß, das du sie mal geliebt hast und vielleicht ist das doch nicht so vorbei, wie ich dachte, immerhin ist sie deine Chica und nicht ich!"

Carlos drehte sich zu ihr, legte seine Wand an die Wange: ,,Schatz, das ist doch nur ein Spitzname, ich liebe dich, schon vergessen?"

Schmollend hielt sie seinem Blick stand, seine Aussage reichte ihr nicht.

,,Mein Gott, ja ich mag Jill noch immer…aber ich habe es akzeptiert, das sie diesen Idioten geheiratet hat und seitdem ich dich kenne, ist sie für mich nur noch wie eine kleine Schwester. Ich will sie beschützen, das hat dir doch noch nie etwas ausgemacht. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"  
Besänftigt nahm sie seine Hand in ihre, hielt diese und nickte leicht: ,,Doch…Ich weiß, das euch beide viel verbindet, damals in Raccoon…" sie sah unter sich, wusste, das er die Wahrheit sprach, wusste jedoch auch, das er sie liebte und ihr niemals weh tun würde. Sie blickte ihm wieder in die Augen und nickte.

,,Na siehst du…" zärtlich hauchte er ihr seinen Kuss auf die Lippen, schmunzelte, ,,…Außerdem: ich habe dich geheiratet Misses Oliveira…und niemand anderes kann deinen Platz an meiner Seite annehmen, selbst Chica nicht."

Jetzt lächelte Rebecca verlegen, war doch alles gut zwischen den beiden. Sie streckte sich selbst und küsste ihren Ehemann zurück…


	5. Chapter 5

Brummend erwachte er am frühen Morgen. Die Sonne schien hell, erleuchtete das gemütliche Hotelzimmer gnadenlos. Es war erstaunlich wie warm es bereits war.

Chris blinzelte, drehte sich zur Seite, erwartete sie zu erblicken, doch augenblicklich stockte er. Die Seite des Bettes neben ihm war leer. ,,Jill?"

Noch verschlafen richtete er sich auf, bemerkte umgehend, das er alleine war.

Sie war weg.

Entmutigt, ließ er seine Schultern hängen, als er auch keine Sachen mehr von ihr entdeckte. Keine Kleidung, keine Tasche. Die Hoffnung, das sie vielleicht nur im Badezimmer war, erloschen.

Die Hoffnung, das sie ihm verziehen hatte, als sie miteinander geschlafen haben, erloschen und die Hoffnung nach Hause kommen zu dürfen, ebenso. Sie war gegangen ohne Abschied, so wie er damals. Warum? Hatte sie ihn nur ausgenutzt?

Nein, das war nicht ihre Art und sie würde so was auch nicht tun. Es war echt gewesen, letzte Nacht, das hatte er gespürt. Sie liebte ihn noch immer, doch was ging in ihr vor, das sie nicht über ihren Schatten springen konnte?

Waren es ihre Depressionen? War es Angst davor, erneut verletzt zu werden?

Viele Gedanken, viele ungeklärte Fragen huschten durch seinen Kopf.

Enttäuscht war er, zornig auf sich selbst, obwohl die letzte Nacht einfach nur perfekt und wunderschön gewesen war und dann, als er aufstehen wollte, sah er beiläufig einen Zettel auf seinem Nachttisch, genau neben seinem Handy.

Ein Blatt Papier, darauf Jill Handschrift.

…_Chris, _

_ich weiß nicht, was sich sagen soll, aber ich muss und ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. _

_Ich liebe dich…aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was gewesen war, noch nicht…ich kann nicht einfach so weitermachen, wie wir aufgehört haben. Versteh´ das bitte und ich kann momentan nicht mit dir zusammen sein. _

_Ich brauche einfach Zeit für mich, zum nachdenken, mein Leben zu ordnen, also bitte, komm mir nicht nach und…ruf mich nicht an!_

…_Jill…_

* * *

Einen kurzen Moment verwundert darüber, wer denn zu so einer gottverdammt frühen Stunde an ihrer Wohnungstür klingelte, fiel es Claire schon im gleichen Moment ein. Es gab nur eine Person, die einen Grund hatte in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus ihrem Schlaf zu wecken.

Sie öffnete sie Tür: ,,Jill…"

,,Wo ist mein Sohn?" Ohne Begrüßung rauschte die Blondine sichtlich angespannt an ihrer Schwägerin vorbei, hinein in die Wohnung. Sie hatte ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht, das sie ihr Kind vergessen hatte, nein, sie wusste, das er gut aufgehoben war, dennoch hatte Jill nicht beabsichtigt bis in die frühen Morgenstunden bei Chris zu bleiben…mit ihm zu sein.

,,Sei leise, er schläft noch…" Claire schloss die Tür und folgte ihrer Freundin durch den kurzen Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Es war immerhin erst kurz nach sechs Uhr in der Früh. Ihr fiel jedoch gleich auf, das Jill etwas durch den Wind zu sein schien.

Beruhigt war Jill stehen geblieben, als sie den kleinen Jungen, noch tief und friedlich schlafend, in einer Decke eingewickelt auf der Couch liegen sah. Sein rotes Feuerwehrauto lag neben ihm, Claires Kater Mickesch neben seinen Füßen. Es ging ihm gut.

Sie atmete aus und schloss kurz die Augen.

,,Kannst du mir sagen, was los ist?…" begann Claire im Flüsterton, um Eric nicht zu wecken, ,,…Warum hast du nicht angerufen?"  
,,Sorry…" begann Jill und drehte sich zu ihr um, ,,…ich hab…der Akku war leer, hab das erst vorhin bemerkt und…" sie sprach die Wahrheit, strich sich dabei nervös einige Haare hinters Ohr, ,,…Ich wollte dir keine Probleme machen…"

,,Eric ist mein Neffe, kein Problem, Jill…" entgegnete die Brünette. Sie musterte ihre Freundin genau und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, ,,…Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

Jill sah ihr in die Augen, wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte: ,,Ich…em…ich bin nicht sicher…"

,,Du bist nicht sicher?" Irritiert war Claire.

Nervös ging Jill auf und ab: ,,Ja…er hat mir Dinge erzählt…die mich noch mehr verwirren als ohnehin schon und…was ich erfahren hab…" Sie dachte an Jack Muller. Es war noch immer ein Schock für sie, das Wesker einen Sohn hinterlassen hat.

,,Hey, komm…" Claire legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…gehen wir in die Küche, damit der kleine Mann noch etwas schlafen kann. Mein Zukünftiger ist übrigens noch unter der Dusche, also haben wir zwei noch ein paar Minuten für uns." Sie zog Jill mit in die Küche, ging dann zur Kaffeemaschine schaltete diese für ihren Verlobten an. Seit sie selbst schwanger war, verzichtete Claire auf Koffein. ,,Möchtest du was trinken? Magst du mit uns frühstücken?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sich dankbar auf einen Küchenstuhl am kleinen Esstisch sinken: ,,Nein…" Sie senkte den Kopf, vergrub ihn in ihren Händen und stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab.

Claire hatte sich einen Donut genommen, die in einem Körbchen neben der Kaffeemaschine lagen. Sie bemerkte einmal mehr, das Jill ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Man sah es ihr unschwer an: ,,…So schlimm, huh?"

,,Es war ein Fehler…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich hätte nicht zu ihm gehen sollen." Sie dachte an letzte Nacht zurück.

,,Warum?…" Claire kam näher, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie und blickte sie an, ,,…Warum soll es ein Fehler gewesen sein? Er hat dir doch bestimmt das gleiche gesagt wie mir, nur eben detaillierter und wahrscheinlich auch mit mehr Liebesgezwitscher."

,,Das ist es nicht…"  
,,Was dann?…Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, das ihr stundenlang, die ganze Nacht über miteinander geredet habt und nichts dabei heraus gekommen ist. Wie seid ihr denn verblieben?"  
Jill seufzte, verdrängte ihre Gedanken und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, um ihre Schwägerin anzublicken: ,,Ich hoffe er respektiert meine Nachricht und kommt mir nicht nach."

,,Nachricht?" bohrte Claire weiter.

,,Er hat noch geschlafen, als ich ging."

,,Das ist nicht gut, du kennst meine Bruder genauso gut wie ich. Er wird nicht locker lassen."

,,…geschlafen…" murmelte Jill und wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, sich zurück zu erinnern. Sie gab ja zu, das sie es gemocht hatte. Sie hatte es genossen und es war etwas nachdem sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Er zurück bei ihr. Sie war letzte Nacht fast der Meinung gewesen, alles vergessen zu haben, doch heute morgen, als sie aufgewacht war, war ihr all der Schmerz, all die Enttäuschung wieder eingefallen.

,,…ich hätte es nicht ertragen, ihn anzusehen…" sie schloss die Augen, wollte es ausblenden, ,,…es war nicht richtig."

,,Natürlich war es das und es war sicher nicht die letzte Aussprache zwischen euch…"

,,…Claire…" unterbrach sie und erst als ihre Schwägerin sie anblickte, sprach Jill es aus, ,,…ich habe mit ihm geschlafen!"

Überrascht hob die Brünette beide Augenbrauen. Das hätte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dennoch war es ihr einerlei. ,,Na und? Ihr seid Mann und Frau und ihr habt euch ewig nicht mehr gesehen, wo ist da bitteschön das Problem?"

Jill blickte unter sich: ,,Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, ganz egal, wie sehr ich mich nach ihm gesehnt hab…Gott, ich habe ihn so vermisst, aber…ich hätte den Kopf nicht verlieren dürfen, zumal noch immer etwas zwischen uns steht. Er denkt doch jetzt sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist, aber Claire…" sie blickte wieder in ihre Augen, ,,…für mich ist es alles andere als in Ordnung!…" nach einem schweren Seufzer, einem Schniefen, sprach sie weiter, ,,…Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, wenn wir damals einfach nur Freunde geblieben wären."

,,Sag so was nicht!…"

,,Es ist doch so…" hielt die Blondine dagegen, ,,…Sieh doch, wohin es uns geführt hat…Es hat nicht funktioniert…Wir sind unschlagbar als Team, im Kampf, Seite an Seite, aber mehr auch nicht. Verdammt, er ist lieber in den Krieg zurück gezogen, als bei mir zu sein."

,,Das stimmt nicht Jill. Es hat funktioniert immer. Beruflich als Partner ja, und privat sowieso!…" hielt Claire dagegen, ,,…Ihr habt geheiratet, ihr wart glücklich und ihr habt einen wundervollen, kleinen, bildhübschen Jungen…allein das war es doch wert, oder nicht?"

,,Du hast recht…" gestand Jill nach einigen Sekunden in denen sie nachgedacht hatte, ,,…wenn wir nur Freunde geblieben wären, wäre mein Engel jetzt nicht bei mir…Eric würde ich nicht mehr hergeben, nie mehr. Warum hab ich das nicht gesehen?" Sie gestand sich ein, wirklich nicht daran gedacht zu haben und wie würde ihr Leben jetzt aussehen, ohne ihr Kind? Sie hätte es wahrscheinlich schon längst beendet! Ihr Sohn schenkte ihr Hoffnung und einen Grund zum Weiterleben.

,,Na siehst du! Der erste Schritt ist doch da…" Claire schluckte kurz, ,,…Nebenbei warst auch du einmal drauf und dran zu gehen, Chris alleine zu lassen. Du hast ihn damals weg geschickt, alles getan, um ihn von dir fern zu halten."  
,,Das war anders, Claire, ich war nach meiner Rückkehr aus Afrika nicht ich selbst, ich war…" Jill fiel es schwer dieses Wort auszusprechen, ,,…Ich war psychisch krank, ich dachte auf meine verdrehte weise, ich würde ihm schaden, wenn ich ihn an mich binde."

,,Dann kennst du auch seinen Grund, Jill. Glaubst du, Chris hatte nur an sich gedacht? Nein…" entgegnete Claire, ,,…Er ist verschwunden, aufgrund seiner Amnesie, seiner Kopfverletzung, weil er unfähig war, sich an etwas zu erinnern. Das hat ihn fertig gemacht. Er ging, um Antworten zu finden, das musst du verstehen!"

,,Ich verstehe das! Claire, ich verstehe das wirklich und ich hätte ihn sogar unterstützt, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wieso er sich mir so verschlossen hat, vor seinem Aufbruch nach Edonia. Du hast das selbst mitbekommen…Es war noch schlimmer, als nach Erics Entführung damals."

Die Brünette schluckte, sie wusste um Jills Fehlgeburt, ebenso wie Rebecca, sonst jedoch niemand: ,,Ich weiß…Rede noch mal mit ihm und…"

,,Mama!" Eric lächelte.

Er stand plötzlich im Türrahmen, erfreut seine Mutter wieder zu sehen.

Jill drehte sich augenblicklich um und ihr Blick hellte sich auf: ,,Hey, mein Liebling…" Sie breitete die Arme aus und Eric kam auf sie zu gerannt, schmiegte sich in ihre Umarmung, ,,…Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sie hob ihn hoch, auf ihren Schoß.  
Der Junge nickte, hob den Kopf, blickte in Jills Augen: ,,Wo warst du?"

Die Blondine atmete tief durch und hob einen ihrer Mundwinkel, sie strich ihrem Kind durchs, noch vom Schlaf, zerzauste Haar. Er trug noch seinen Schlafanzug, den blauen mit den Dinosauriern und er war barfuss. ,,…Ich hab mit deinem Dad geredet, hat etwas…em länger gedauert. War es schön bei Tante Claire?"

Eifrig nickte Eric.

,,Warst du auch artig?"

Erneut nickte das Kind, grinste dann zu seiner Tante: ,,Hab Baby gehört."

,,Hm?" verwundert blickte Jill drein.

Claire kam nicht drum herum leise zu lachen: ,,Er hat sein Ohr an meinen Bauch gelegt und `seine Cousine gehört´."

Jill lächelte, sah zu Claire, sah deren Bauch. Irgendwie war sie plötzlich betrübt. Wenn Jill ihr Kind damals nicht verloren hätte, wäre vielleicht wirklich alles anders gekommen und Eric hätte jetzt bereits ein Geschwisterchen. Doch er war Einzelkind und er würde es trauriger Weise auch bleiben.

,,Mami…" Eric wartete, bis seine Mutter wieder zu ihm blickte, dann sprach er weiter, ,,…hab Hunger."

Jill nickte, wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Claire war schneller. ,,Dann sehen wir mal nach, was wir für dich finden…" sie Schwangere stand auf und ging zu einem Küchenschrank, als sie ihn geöffnet hatte, sah sie zu dem Jungen, der auf den Stuhl neben seine Mutter gekrabbelt war, ,,…Magst du Cornflakes?"  
,,Auja…mit Schkolade…" jubelte Eric. Einige Wörter hatten es ihm angetan, er konnte sie noch nicht ganz richtig aussprechen.

Claire hielt die Packung hoch: ,,Ich habe nur Schokocornflakes, wenn du da bist. Etwas anderes würde mir auch überhaupt nicht einfallen." Sie lächelte, traf den Blick von Jill.

Auch die Blondine grinste, stand auf und nahm die Packung von Claire entgegen: ,,Ich mach das schon…"

,,Okay, du weißt ja, wo du alles findest…" Claire blickte auf ihren Morgenmantel, den sie noch immer trug, ,,…Was dagegen, wenn ich mich schnell umziehe?"

,,Gar nicht…" schüttelte Jill den Kopf, während sie schon eine kleine Schüssel aus einem weiteres Schrank genommen hatte und sich dran machte die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

Als Claire die Küche verlassen wollte, lief sie Matthew in die Arme, der ihr freudig einen Kuss aufdrückte: ,,Gäste? Zu so früher stunde?" Er streichelte über ihren Bauch.

Claire lachte: ,,Meine Familie ist hier ebenso zuhause, wie du, Mr. McCarthy…Ich watschele mal schnell ins Schlafzimmer und ziehe mich um, ja?" sie küsste ihn zurück.

,,Deine Familie ist meine Familie, Süße…" hauchte er ihr nach, ehe er sich zu den Personen in der Küche wandte: ,,Hey, Jill…"

,,Hallo Matt…" entgegnete sie und stellte ihrem Sohn die kleine Schüssel hin, reichte ihm einen Löffel.

,,Morgen, Onkel Matt…" Es war zwar nicht Erics richtiger Onkel, aber er bezeichnete jeden der Freunde seiner Muter als Onkel oder Tante.

,,Hey, Sportsfreund…" der Mann ging zur Kaffeemaschine und nahm sich eine Tasse, dann wandte er sich an Jill, ,,…auch eine?"

,,Nein, danke, Claire hat mir schon angeboten…Tut mir echt leid, das ich so früh hier rein platze."

,,Ist doch kein Problem…" hielt er dagegen und trank einen Schluck, ,,…Wir waren eh schon wach."  
,,Wann müsst ihr denn zur arbeit?" fragte Jill, setzte sich dann neben ihren Sohn, der eifrig ran war seine Cornflakes zu löffeln.

,,So um sieben müssen wir los…" Matt setzte sich ihnen gegenüber, ,,…und du?"

,,Ich bringe Eric noch in den Kindergarten, nach einem Stopp zuhause. Ich rufe an und sage, das es später wird."

,,Und Chris?…" fragte der Mann, trank noch einmal aus seiner Tasse, ,,…ich bin sicher, er könnte Eric auch…"

,,Nein!…Ist schon okay so, ich habe noch überstunden, die ich abfeiern kann." hielt Jill strickt dagegen.

Matthew nickte. Er konnte verstehen, erahnen, was in seiner Freundin vorgehen musste und schwor sich bei allem, was ihm heilig war, Claire und dem Baby niemals so etwas anzutun. Nur nebenbei hörte er es an der Wohnungstür erneut klingeln.

,,…Hey…"

,,_Hey, Claire_…" Nur Satzfetzen konnte man hören, ,,…_hab ihren Wagen unten stehen sehen…Jill hier_?"

,,Ja, sie ist hier..." drang Claires Stimme kurz darauf und ganz plötzlich vom Flur aus zu ihnen durch und abrupt blickte Jill hoch. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Matt und schon in der nächsten Sekunde erhob sie sich. Da war jemand an der Wohnungstür, Jill konnte sich denken, wer das war.

,,Bleibst du bei Eric?…"

Matt nickte.

,,…Iss schön weiter, ja, ich bin gleich wider da." Jill gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, nachdem dieser genickt hatte, dann verließ sie die Küche, trat auf den Flur, blickte um die Ecke und schwieg…

Chris stand tatsächlich dort, genau wie vermutet und Claire stand vor ihm, die ihn nicht wirklich rein lassen wollte. Klar, sie wollte vermeiden, eine Szene mitzuerleben.

,,Jill…" Chris blickte ihr umgehend in die Augen, vorbei an seiner Schwester, ,,…bitte, ich muss mit dir reden…"

Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich näherte: ,,Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden, Chris. Lass mich in Ruhe, bitte…"

,,Nein, ich gebe dich nicht auf! Ich gebe meinen Sohn auch nicht auf. Warum bist du nur so stur?"

,,Ich bin stur?…" sie blickte unter sich, ,,…Chris, du bist gegangen, du hast uns allein gelassen!…Ich will dieses Thema nicht noch mal durchkauen und…"

,,Ach, dann kommst du eben her, erweckst den Anschein, das du mich verstehst, schläfst mit mir und kehrst mir dann den Rücken?" Chris hasste ihren Dickkopf. Er hasste bei ihr in solchen Situationen auf eine Mauer zu prallen, die Härter als Diamantgestein war und es machte ihm auch überhaupt nichts aus, Details zu erwähnen, denn er kannte seine Ehefrau nur zu gut und wusste, das seine Schwester durch sie sicher schon über alles bescheid wusste.

,,Das hat nichts mit letzter Nach zu tun!" hielt sie dagegen.

Claire hob nur beide Augenbrauen, zog sich langsam zurück, sie wollte den beiden Luft lassen, es war immerhin deren Sache. Sie hoffte nur, das der Junge von all dem nichts mitbekommen würde.

,,Warum bist du dann verschwunden?…" fragte er, ,,…Ich habe dir alles gesagt, alles, was seit damals passiert war, ich habe mich mehr als einmal entschuldigt, wieso kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?…" Chris fasste an ihr Handgelenk, ,,…Jill, was soll ich denn noch machen? Auf die Knie fallen und betten?!"

,,Du kannst nichts machen, Chris…" entgegnete Jill, entzog ihm ihre Hand und knapp schüttelte sie den Kopf, ,,…Ich hätte dir vielleicht verziehen, aber…du hast dich ganze sechs Monate nicht gemeldet, du bist ständig betrunken durch die Gegend gestolpert…nicht einmal hast du auch nur versucht nach hause zu kommen…Du hast dich nicht erinnern können, okay…aber ich habe dir im Krankehaus einiges über dein Leben, über uns erzählt. Du hättest zurück kommen und es dir wenigstens ansehen können…War dir dein Leben denn wirklich nichts mehr wert?…" sie schluckte, ,,…Es hat mich einfach erschreckt dich so zu sehen. Du bist nicht nur mein Ehemann und mein Bester Freund, du warst schon immer ein Vorbild für mich, seitdem ich dich damals in Raccoon getroffen habe…Was ist aus dir geworden?"

Chris blickte zu Boden, schwieg.  
Genau das hatte ihn Piers auch gefragt, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit und auch jetzt hatte der Agent keine Antwort parat. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich so verhalten hatte, wieso er nicht gewusst hatte, wer er war, wohin er gehört hatte. Es war so gekommen und er konnte es nicht mehr ändern.

,,…Und warum bist du erst jetzt zurück gekommen?…" wollte Jill dann wissen, ,,…Die Ereignisse in China sind schon Wochen vorbei. Hast du dir erst Mut antrinken müssen?"

,,Nein!…" Chris blickte in ihre Augen, ,,…Ich habe seit Piers mich gefunden hat, keinen Tropfen mehr angerührt und so wird es auch bleiben. Jill…ich, ich wollte dich nicht einfach so überfallen, hab überlegt, wie ich an Besten zu dir zurück komme, aber es gibt nichts, was dich nicht überrumpelt hätte."

,,Da hast du verdammt recht!…Ich habe gerade angefangen, mich damit abzufinden, das mein Ehemann unauffindbar bleibt. Ich hätte nicht mal deine Einverständnis gebraucht, um eine Scheidung durchzukriegen."

Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen. Das Mark in seinen Knochen erzitterte.

Jill wollte sich scheiden lassen?

,,Was guckst du? Glaubst du, es ist angenehm eine verheiratete Frau zu sein und nicht mal zu wissen, wo sich der Göttergatte herum treibt? Ich hatte die Schnauze voll!…" Jill wurde sauer, ,,…Ich wollte mein Leben mit dir verbringen, aber das ist nun mal nicht möglich."

,,Sicher ist es das. Jill, ich werde dir so etwas nie wieder antun, ich verspreche es."  
,,Versprich bitte nichts mehr, was du nicht halten kannst, denn was ist aus den Versprechen geworden, die du mir gegeben hast? Du wolltest immer für mich, für uns da sein, du wolltest mich niemals verlassen und doch bist du nach Edonia geflogen! Ich wollte nicht, das du gehst…" Es war ihr egal, ob sie darauf herum ritt oder nicht. Sie konnte nun mal nicht anders. Der Druck, der ihre Brust umschnürte, der ihr die Luft zum atmen nahm, verringerte sich einfach nicht.

,,Ich weiß…" er schluckte, ,,…aber ich konnte nicht weg sehen…" leise fügte er hinzu, ,,…Ich wollte euch doch einfach nur schützen…"

,,Schützen?...Hör endlich auf den Beschützer zu spielen! Hör endlich auf, der Held zu sein, den diese Welt braucht, denn du verlierst nicht nur die Menschen die du liebst, sondern auch dich selbst dabei!...Du hast es doch schon bemerkt." Er sagte nichts und Jill sprach einfach weiter: ,,Ich war dein Partner in der Agency für sehr, sehr lange Zeit, aber man kann trotzdem nicht verhindern, das schlimme Dinge passieren…Meine Vergangenheit ist wohl das beste Beispiel. Wir haben unsere Pflicht absolviert, es gab keinen Grund mehr erneut in die Offensive zu wechseln, so gefährlich der C-Virus auch war und ist…Tall Oaks ist nicht weit weg von hier und wo wärest du gewesen, wenn die Seuche sich bis hier her ausgebreitet hätte?…Du wärest nicht da gewesen."

Betrüb atmete er durch.

Ja, sie hatte Recht und er warf sich auch das noch einmal vor. Er hatte erst vom Ausbruch auf amerikanischem Boden gehört, als es schon zu spät war.

,,Du solltest jetzt gehen, ich muss über einiges nachdenken…" Jill wollte sich umdrehen, weg gehen, doch Chris hielt sie abermals zurück.

,,Jill, bitte warte!…Ich weiß ich habe einen ganzen Haufen Scheiße gebaut, okay? Nenn mich einen Feigling, einen Mistkerl, was auch immer du willst, nur bitte, schick mich nicht ins Exil."

Jill blickte ihm über die Schulter in die Augen: ,,Was willst du denn von mir?…Glaubst du ich halte dich für feige, nur weil du verschwunden bist? Nein, Chris…ich wusste, das du Hilfe brauchtest, du musstest diese Krise überwinden und ich war sicher, das ich dir dabei hätte helfen können, doch dein Uneinsehen hat dich weg getrieben, du suchtest nach etwas, was du bei mir nicht finden konntest."  
,,Dann verstehst du mich doch?"

,,Ich habe dich immer verstanden!…Aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wieso du dich so verhalten hast, nach der Fehlgeburt und allem, was wir beide zusammen durchgemacht haben! Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, was hier los war? Was sich seither verändert hat?…Ich habe gelernt wieder alleine klar zu kommen, so wie früher und…" sie schluckte, ,,…Chris, ich kann jetzt einfach nicht mit dir zusammen sein!"

,,Jill…"

,,Daddy!"

Eric huschte an seiner Tante und seiner Mutter vorbei, lachte freudig, als er zu seinem Vater zu rannte.

,,Sorry, ich hab ihn nicht mehr halten können…" verkündete Matt und stellte sich neben seine zukünftige Frau. Der Junge war rastlos gewesen, als er die Stimme seines Vater gehört hatte, wollte unbedingt zu ihm.

Chris ging inne Hocke, hob seinen Jungen in die Arme, lachte: ,,Hey mein Sohn…wie geht es dir?" Er wusste nicht, das sein Sohn hier war, doch es viel ihm gleich wieder ein. Jill hatte erzählt, das Eric bei Claire war und da Jill fast die ganze Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte, hatte ihr beider Sohn logischer weise bei seiner Tante übernachtet.

,,Gut, Daddy…" Erich lächelte breit, er freute sich bei seinem Vater zu sein, genoss es sichtlich von ihm umarmt zu werden.

Chris strich seinem Sohn über den Rücken. Was hatte er ihn nur vermisst, oh, was liebte er den Jungen.

Jill war sichtlich gerührt von dem Anblick.

Sie wusste noch gut, wie oft Eric nach seinem Vater gefragt hatte, vor allem als er damals krank gewesen war und wie sehr ihr Kind ihn vermisst hatte und mit einem Mal bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Würde sie das durchziehen, Chris auf abstand halten, würde sie Erich den Kontakt mit seinem Vater entziehen. Das wollte sie nicht. Sie selbst war nur mit einem Elternteil aufgewachsen und bereute heute noch die andere Seite nicht gekannt zu haben. Ihrem eigenen Kind wollte sie das doch ersparen. Würde sie es also einfach so hinnehmen? Einfach so schlucken, das Chris wieder zurück zu ihnen kam?

,,Hey!…" Claire ging plötzlich doch dazwischen. Sie wusste, das diese Diskussion zwischen ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau auf ewig so weitergehen würde. Jill war uneinsichtig, verstört und voller Angst, erneut diesen Verlust erleiden zu müssen und Claire verstand das. Es tat Chris allerdings auch unendlich leid, auch das wusste Claire. Sie wusste, das ihr Bruder sich seines Lebens nicht mehr froh sein würde, wenn er Jill endgültig verlieren würde und sie hatte einen Vorschlag parat.

,,Warum geht ihr zwei nicht einfach in einen Waffenstillstand?…" Claire richtete ihr Wort an Jill, war neben sie gekommen ,,…Chris wird vorerst im Hotel bleiben, auf Abstand, wenn du so willst, dennoch könnt ihr euch sehen, euch treffen, auf neutralem Boden, um zu reden, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, zu zweit und vor allem zu dritt, um euch ganz langsam wieder anzunähern. Zudem könnt ihr auch in Ruhe über alles nachdenken…" sie ging weiter ins Detail, ihr Blick fixierte das Ehepaar nacheinander, ,,…Ihr dürft nicht einfach all die Jahre weg werfen, die hinter euch liegen. Ihr liebt euch und ich finde, ihr habt eine zweite Chance verdient…Jill, lass Chris versuchen dir zu beweisen, das es ihm leid tut, lass es ihn versuchen es wieder gut zu machen, du wirst sehen, das ihn die vergangenen Monate nicht mehr im Griff haben…und ihr werdet beide mit Sicherheit merken, das ihr zwei noch immer einander braucht. Ihr seid eins, der eine kann ohne den anderen nicht funktionieren, glaubt mir, das habe nicht nur ich bemerkt."

,,Ja…" Chris blickte zu seiner Frau, ,,…lass es uns versuchen Jill. Ich würde alles tun!"

Jill hielt seinem Blick stand, als ihre Ohren die Worte ihrer Freundin erneut empfingen. ,,Ich sagte das nicht, weil er mein Bruder ist und ich ihm automatisch bei halte…" begann Claire von neuem, ,,…ich schlage euch das vor, weil Chris immer noch dein Ehemann und der Vater deines Kindes ist. Eric hat Vater du Mutter verdient."  
Schweigend senkte Jill den Kopf, sie konnte nicht leugnen, das dieses Bild ihr gefiel, wie Chris seinen Sohn auf dem Arm hatte. Eine richtige Familie, das war es, was sie seit jeher wollte.

,,Was meinst du?" fragte Claire, blickte die Blondine an.

Jill schniefte und richtete ihre Worte an Chris, als sie ihm wieder in die Augen blickte: ,,…Es tut mir Leid, das ich dich letztens geschlagen habe…"

,,Muss es nicht, ich hatte es wirklich verdient. Ich habe mich wie ein Vollidiot benommen, ich war ein Arsch und ich weiß, das ich dir sehr weh getan habe."

Sie nickte: ,,Es tut immer noch weh…das du einfach so weg gegangen bist, nach dem, was wir im November verloren haben, das du dir nicht hast helfen lassen und das wir…das ich nicht genug für dich war…Und das schlimmste ist, du hast mich an gelogen…du sagtest einst wir wären dir wichtiger als alles andere…Diese Wunde sitzt noch so tief und wird…wenn überhaupt, nur sehr langsam verheilen." Jill sah in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes, der kaum verstand, was los war.

Innerlich nickte die Blondine. Wenn schon nicht um ihren Willen, dann um den ihres Kindes. Jill wollte das Beste für ihn und sein Vater, Chris, war nun mal das Beste.

Chris kam näher, legte seine freie Hand auf ihre Schulter: ,,…Ich werde alles tun…und ich werde warten, egal, wie viel Zeit du brauchst."

,,Dann stimmst du zu, Jill?" Claire brauchte ihren Bruder nicht zu fragen, sie wusste, das Chris bereute, bis aufs Messer, das er mit blanken Füßen durch die Hölle gehen würde, um seine Familie zurück zu bekommen.

,,…Ich…" Jill schluckte und nickte dann langsam.

Ja, Claire hatte irgendwo recht. Jeder hatte eine zweite Chance verdient, irgendwo und immerhin wurde Vergebung hoch gehalten, egal, wie lange es dauern würde.

,,Daddy kommt heim?" wollte Eric wissen, blickte zu Jill.

,,Noch nicht direkt, mein Sohn…" Chris sah ihn an, blickte in die hellblauen Augen des Kindes.

,,…aber er kommt zum Abendessen?" wollte Claire wissen und stieß absichtlich ein Treffen an. Sie blickte zu Jill.

Jill nickte, blickte von den Augen ihrer Schwägerin zu denen von Chris und dann richtete sie ihr Wort an ihr Kind, strich ihm über die zarten braunen Locken: ,,Ja, zum Abendessen…am Wochenende, okay?"  
Eric kicherte vergnügt, legte den Kopf an die Brust seines Vaters und nahm die Hand seiner Mutter. Es war offensichtlich wie sehr das Kind sich darüber freute.

,,Danke Jill…" murmelte Chris, blickte nickend in die Augen seiner Frau…


	6. Chapter 6

Es vergingen einige Wochen.

Jill und Chris taten auch, was Claire vorgeschlagen hatte und ja, es war besser geworden, das Verhältnis zwischen beiden.

Die letzten fünf, sechs Wochen seit seiner Rückkehr hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, alle drei, Jill, Chris und Eric.

Mal waren sie essen gegangen, mal verbrachten sie einen Nachmittag mit Picknicken im Park oder gingen alle am Strand der Chesapeak Bay spazieren, barfuss durch das seichte Wasser oder sie verbrachten einfach nur einen Nachmittag zu hause im Garten und spielten mit dem Kind und dem Hund.

Nicht selten, vor allem in den letzten zwei, drei Wochen, blieb Chris auch noch, nachdem Eric bereits im Bett war. Er sah sich mit Jill einen Film an oder sie verbrachten die gemeinsame Zeit einfach damit sich wieder näher zu kommen, zu reden, wobei Intimität dabei keine Rolle spielte. Seit der gemeinsamen Nacht, kurz nach seiner Rückkehr, war nichts mehr gewesen. Sie war noch nicht so weit gewesen.

Chris störte das nicht.

Es gab wichtigeres für ihn. Er bemerkte, das Jill nicht mehr ganz so ärgerlich auf ihn war, das sie nun öfters mit ihm Lächelte und lachte, wenn er mit dem Kind und dem Hund im Garten spielte. Der Rest würde von ganz allein kommen. Irgendwann.

Und ja, Chris war optimistisch, das alles wieder gut werden würde.

…_Irgendwann…_

Dieses `Irgendwann´ konnte er aber durchaus versuchen zu beschleunigen und so hatte Chris sich dann doch nach dem hin und her überlegen durchgerungen Jill nach einem Treffen nur zu zweit zu fragen, nach so einer Art Date und er war erfreut darüber, das sie zugestimmt hatte.

Er hatte ihr nicht sagen wollen, was er geplant hatte und lächelte über Jills verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck, als er sie zum Flugplatz der BSAA etwas außerhalb von Washington brachte. Sie dachte wohl erst, es wäre ein Scherz, doch dem war nicht so, als Chris sie tatsächlich in eines der Flugzeuge schob, startete und nach wenigen Augenblicken und Überprüfungen der Messgeräte auch startete.

Ungläubig starrte Jill aus dem Fenster des kleinen Zweisitzerflugzeuges, betrachtete die Welt unter sich und ergriff erst nach etlicher Zeit wieder das Wort: ,,Sag mal, darfst du das überhaupt? Einfach mal so, ein Flugzeug der BSAA entführen?"

Er lachte. Es war Spaß, was sie machte und er bejahte: ,,Sicher darf ich das. Dieses Baby hier gehört mir innerhalb der BSAA. Niemand sonst fliegt sie."  
,,Sie?" ungläubig hob Jill die Augenbrauen.

,,Ja, sie…" Chris tätschelte das Gehäuse seines Flugzeuges, ,,…Ist zwar kein wirkliches Kampfflugzeug, aber zu Test- und Staffelflügeln reicht sie."

,,Und woher weißt du, das es ein Mädchen ist? Es heißt doch `das´ Flugzeug."

Wieder grinste Chris: ,,Nein, es ist `die´ Maschine…" er sah triumphierend zu seiner Frau, ,,…und wenn du beim Einsteigen auf die Kennummer an der Seite geachtet hättest, hättest du JC-09 lesen können."

Jill schloss kurz die Augen. Es war ihr klar, was es bedeutete, Jill, Chris, zweitausendneun, ihr beider Hochzeitsjahr.

,,Was denn? Hast du deine Stimmer verloren?" wollte er nach der Ruhepause wissen, wusste aber auch, das er erneut gepunktet hatte und darüber freute er sich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, amüsiert und teilweise irgendwie auch gerührt: ,,Ich kann nur kaum glauben, das ich das hier wirklich mache."

Chris grinste einmal mehr, blickte neben sich, musterte sie: ,,Ach komm, sag mir nicht, das du neuerdings an Flugangst leidest."

,,Natürlich nicht…" entgegnete Jill, ihre Augen trafen seine. Der Motor des kleinen Flugzeuges war so leise, das beide keine Kopfhörer brauchten, um sich zu verständigen, ,,…Warum haben wir das früher eigentlich nie gemacht? Ich habe ja ganz vergessen, das du so was kannst."

,,Keine Ahnung…" meinte er und zuckte mit den Schulten.

Jill lächelte noch immer, blickte kurz zu ihm: ,,Und eingerostet bist du nicht?"

,,Nein."

,,Sicher?"

Herausfordernd blickten die beiden einander an und Chris ging darauf ein.

,,Dann halt dich mal fest, Süße!" Er riss den Steuerknüppel herum, das Flugzeug legte sich zur Seite, drehte eine Schraube. Erschrocken griff Jill ihm an den Arm, war dankbar dafür angeschnallt zu sein und fing an zu lachen. Die Welt um sie herum drehte sich einmal, zweimal, dreimal, dann flog Chris zwei große Loopings hintereinander, ehe sie sich wieder normalisierte und Chris damit aufhörte sie mit seinen Flugkünsten zu beeindrucken.

,,Ist wie Fahrradfahren, Jill, so was verlernt man nicht…" sagte er dann, freute sich, das es ihr gefallen hatte, ,,…Soll ich es dir beibringen?"

Sie weitete die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, lass mal…es reicht mir schon dir dabei zuzusehen. Allein die vielen Knöpfe und Schalter wären mir viel zu kompliziert…" etwas zurückhaltend war sie auf einmal, ,,…Nebenbei möchte ich in einem Stück wieder unten ankommen."

,,Das wirst du, keine Sorge, gib mir deine Hand…" er nahm ihre Linke mit seiner freien und augenblicklich hob sie die Hände, zog sie von ihm zurück.

,,Chris, nein…" sie sah ihn an, ,,…du bist der Pilot, nicht ich."

,,Es ist kinderleicht, ich verspreche es, du musst die Kiste nur horizontal halten…" wieder griff er ihre Hand, ließ diesmal nicht los.

,,Ich meine es ernst, ich will den Geburtstag unseres Sohnes nächste Woche nicht tot verbringen!"

,,Ich bin doch da! Es wird überhaupt nichts passieren, immerhin sitzt du neben einem Piloten, der mal Kampfjets für die Airforce geflogen ist…" versicherte er und legte ihre Hand an den Steuerknüppel, er bemerkte ihr Zittern. Sie fürchtete sich?

,,Du musst dir nur vertrauen, Jill…"

Sie wirkte überrumpelt, ehrfürchtig: ,,Das sagst du so leicht." Jill wurde mit einem Mal irgendwie flau im Magen.

,,Ich vertraue dir…"

Jill blickte in seine Augen.

Chris lächelte, um ihr die Furcht zu nehmen und er vertraute ihr wirklich. Er hatte seine Hand noch immer auf ihrer liegen und grinste dann, als er sagte: ,,Hör auf zu zittern, das Baby hier ist feinfühlig."  
,,Entschuldige…" Jill fühlte sich ertappt, doch umgriff angespannt die Steuereinheit. Seine Hand auf ihrer, gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

,,Du kannst nichts wirklich etwas falsch machen, sieh hier…" Chris zeigte auf einige Messgeräte, ,,…Behalt den Höhenmesser im Auge, das wir horizontal bleiben…und egal, was du tust, denk immer daran, nur minimale Korrekturen. Ist fast so wie bei deinem Sprengstoff."

Die ehemalige Sprengstoffexpertin der STARS Einheit von Raccoon City blicke ihren Ehemann schief an: ,,Das kann man doch überhaupt nicht vergleichen, Chris."

Er grinste überlegen: ,,Und wenn schon, ich bin sicher du wirst alles ran setzen, damit wir wieder heil runter kommen…Jetzt flieg das Ding hier mal alleine."

Ihr entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Sie konnte nicht fliegen, sie wusste doch überhaupt nichts anzufangen mit Höhen und Gegenwind und all dem ganzen Zeug: ,,Chris, ich warne dich, wenn du meine Hand los lässt dann…" Doch da war es schon passiert. Er zog seine Hände zurück, überließ ihr die Führung.

,,Chris! Nein, wir stürzen ab!" protestierte Jill mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, blickte zu ihm.

Amüsiert deutete er nach vorne: ,,Tun wir nicht!…Und immer schön den Himmel im Auge behalten."

Sie blickte umgehend nach vorne, dann ungläubig zu ihrer Hand, die den Steuerknüppel beinahe verkrampft und Hilfe suchend umklammert hatte.

Der Himmel erstreckte sich grenzenlos in dem schönsten Blau, das sie je gesehen hatte. Ungläubig betrachtete sie die Umgebung, blickte rechts aus dem Fenster, dann links und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Flugzeug befand sich noch immer in der Luft und das auch noch horizontal: ,,Ich fliege doch nicht!" Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

,,Doch, das tust du." locker und völlig entspannt sah er ihr zu, genoss es sie anzusehen.  
,,Ich fliege?…" Jill lachte, entspannte sich nach einigen Moment selbst, ,,…Oh Gott, das ist ja wirklich kinderleicht!" Es war ein tolles Gefühl, man könnte sich beinahe dran gewöhnen.

,,Das sagte ich doch…" murmelte er, strich ihr behutsam das helle Haar hinters Ohr und augenblicklich blickte sie ihn an. Mit einem Mal lag Stille zwischen den Beiden und irgendwie mochte Jill es, wie er sich ansah. Irgendwie mochte sie seine Nähe, sie hatte da schon immer gemocht und nie hatte es sich seither geändert.

Chris ging das genauso. Er musste sich beherrschen, sich ihr nicht zu nähern, sie nicht zu küssen, obgleich er ihr schon näher kam, doch im letzten Moment riss sie den Kopf zur Seite, atmete durch und kam zum Thema zurück: ,,Sind wir noch auf dem richtigen Kurs? Wo kann man das ablesen?"

Er stockte innerlich, sie war noch nicht so weit. Seine Enttäuschung überspielend wandte er sich den Instrumenten zu und erklärte ihr die Navigation.

Nur halbherzig hörte sie ihm zu, hatte sie doch gesehen, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Sie konnte verstehen, das er sich nach ihr sehnte, ihr ging es ja nicht anders.

…_Wo liegt denn da das Problem, Jill?…Warum nicht einfach nachgeben?…_

Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht und je mehr er bei ihr war, desto mehr rang sie mit sich ihm zu widerstehen. Am liebsten würde sie alles vergessen, sich ihm an den Hals werfen, doch irgendwas war da noch, was sie zurückhielt, was sie sich einfach nicht erklären konnte.

,,…und…hey!.." Chris sah zu ihr, sah ihren abwesenden Blick, ,,…Du hörst ja überhaupt nicht zu."

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen sah sie zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Tut mir leid…vielleicht solltest du wieder den Piloten spielen…" sie wartete bis er die Steuerung wieder übernahm und lehnte sich dann in dem Sitz zurück. Ihre rechte Hand legte sie auf ihren Magen, sie versuchte das flaue Gefühl darin zu unterdrücken. Es war noch nicht abgeklungen.

Chris sah kurz zu ihr, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Himmel zu: ,,Bist du okay?…" er bemerkte heute, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen ihre Blässe und wusste ja bereits um den Grund bescheid, ,,…Ich meine em…wie geht es dir so?" Er wusste, das Jill ihre Antidepressiver auf Geheiß von Rebecca hin seit zwei, drei Wochen schon langsam abgesetzt hatte und das nur er überhaupt an ihren Depressionen schuld war. Er hatte zugelassen, das es sich damals nach der Fehlgeburt angebahnt hat und das Jill nach seinem verschwinden da hinein gefallen war. Noch etwas, was er ihr angetan hatte, womit er ihr weg getan hatte, sie alleine leiden gelassen hatte.

Jill atmete durch und wusste, das er ihre Krankheit meinte. Sie schluckte und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Es…es geht mir etwas besser…" sie war ehrlich, ,,…Es ist irgendwie komisch, denn es scheint einfach alles besser und auch leichter zu sein, wenn du in der Nähe bist." Sie schluckte und schloss einmal mehr die Augen, ihr wurde übel.

,,Hey, du wirst mir doch jetzt nicht Luftkrank, oder?" Wieder blickte Chris zu ihr. Stutzig und mit Sorge.

Jill wunderte sich nicht, das er auf jedes kleine Detail achtete, das hatte er schon immer getan. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…bei mir spielt nur alles verrückt, seitdem ich die Medikamente jetzt doch vollständig abgesetzt habe."

,,Ist das normal?"

,,Ja, Becca meinte, das es vorkommen kann…" sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte nicht mit ihm darüber reden, ,,…lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln."

Chris nickte, verstand das Jill nicht über ihre Depressionen reden wollte und er wusste ja auch das seine Frau bei Rebecca in den besten Händen war.

,,Okay…" sagte er dann, ,,…über was möchtest du reden? Über uns?…Ich finde wir vertragen uns nach wie vor, wir streiten auch nicht…"  
,,Wir streiten nicht, weil bisher auch fast ständig unser Sohn dabei war, aber Chris…" sie drehte sich zu ihm, ,,…Ich habe es satt ihm immerzu die heile Welt vor zu spielen. So wie es momentan läuft, dieses ewige hin und her…das steht mir hier!" demonstrativ zog sie mit er Hand eine Linie über ihrer Stirn.

,,Ich stimme dir zu…" er blickte kurz zu ihr, dann auf seine Instrumente im Cockpit, ,,…Ich komme zu euch, dann gehe ich wieder, dann verbringen wir das Wochenende zusammen und dann gehe ich wieder. Mir gefällt das auch nicht…" nach einer kurzen Pause, fragte er, ,,…Willst du das ändern?" Hoffnung regte sich in ihm, ja er hatte das Hotelleben satt, er wollte heimkommen, er wollte nach hause!

Ihr Schweigen verhieß ihm nichts gutes und innerlich seufzte er. ,,Jill, wie lange willst du mich noch zappeln lassen?…Wir wissen beide, das sich an unseren Gefühlen füreinander nichts geändert hat und du weißt, das ich wieder ganz der alte bin, das habe ich dir erzählt, wir haben lange darüber gesprochen."

,,Ich weiß…" ein Murmeln verließ ihre Lippen, sie blickte unter sich.

,,Was kann ich denn dann noch tun, um dir zu beweisen, das ich dich zurück haben will, sag es mir, ich tue alles dafür, für dich!"

Jill nickte innerlich. Ja, Chris hatte einiges aufgegeben. Seinen Posten als Captain, seine Einheit, er hatte sein altes Büro der BSAA in Washington wieder, denn zur BSAA gehörte er nun mal wirklich hin und sie gab ja auch zu, das sie jedes einzelne Treffen genossen hatte. Gerne würde sie es zulassen, das es so werden würde wie früher, vor Edonia, vor ihrer Fehlgeburt. Sollte sie? Es könnte so schön sein, aber…

,,Sagst du jetzt auch mal was, Jill?"

Sie seufzte schwer und sprach einfach ihre Gedanken aus: ,,…Eine Garantie gibt es nicht."

,,Welche Garantie?"

,,…Das du nicht doch noch mal irgendwann auf und davon bist, wenn es dir im Büro zu langweilig wird…" sie blickte zu ihm, ,,…Ich kenne dich Chris, du bist kein Mensch für den einfachen Arbeitsalltag, du kannst mir nicht vormachen das der Job `hinter den Kulissen´ dich glücklich macht. Ich weiß es besser und ich will ja auch nicht, das du hinter einem Schreibtisch versauerst, aber…versteh, das ich es nicht ertragen könnte, zuhause zu sitzen während du im Felde bist, kämpft und ich mit der Ungewissheit leben muss, ob du wieder kehrst oder nicht. Das ist selbstsüchtig, ich weiß, aber ich würde ich einfach nicht aushalten."

Er lächelte verschmitzt, was sie ärgerlich werden ließ. ,,Wieso grinst du so blöd?" verlangte sie augenblicklich zu wissen.

,,Es ist schön zu wissen, das es jemanden gibt, der sich sorgt, Jill…" er lächelte einmal mehr, ,,…aber selbstsüchtig finde ich das nicht von dir. Umgekehrt würde es mir wohl auch so gehen. Also kann ich dich beruhigen. Ich habe einen Kompromiss gefunden."

Jetzt wurde sie hellhörig.

,,Ich habe mit meinen Vorgesetzten gesprochen und ja, ich habe denen gesagt, das ich kein Bürohengst bin und ich freue mich dir mitteilen zu können, das ich ab nächsten Monat die Agentenausbildung übernehme…"

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an.

Chris nickte: ,,Erinnerst du dich? Damals habe ich bei der Arlingtoner Polizei etwas ähnliches gemacht. Ich werde Teams zusammenstellen, Ausbilden in allen Bereichen, Waffentechnik, Schießen, Kampf, Strategie und Überleben wenn es darum geht im Feindesgebiet zu agieren…Meine Vorgesetzten meinten das jemand mit meiner Felderfahrung in diesem Bereich nützlich wäre, sie bedauerten es, mich als Agent im Außendienst zu verlieren, doch schätzen es, das ich dabei helfe die `Neuen´ nach meinem Wissen und Erfahrungen auszubilden."

,,Und…so was magst du?" wollte sie wissen.

,,Es ist ein Job, bei dem auch Aktion dabei ist und sicher, ich werde wohl auch das ein oder andere Mal weg müssen, in andere Hauptquartiere und Ausbildungsstätten, aber ich habe gleich gesagt, das sich diese Arbeitsbedingung nur auf die Staaten und nicht über Dauer beziehen soll…" er sah zu ihr, ,,…Ganz gleich, was du auch tun wirst, Jill…ich werde nicht mehr aus deinem Radar verschwinden."

Schweigend sah sie ihn an, unfähig an irgendetwas zu denken…


	7. Chapter 7

Eric lachte.

Er jubelte und hetzte zusammen mit dem Nachbarsjungen Jack, dem Enkel von Susan und Michael Hamilton und seinem Hund Ben dem Ball im Garten hinterher, den sein Vater geworfen hatte. Es war sein Lieblingsspiel und heute geschah ohnehin alles nach seinem Wunsch, denn Eric hatte Geburtstag. Es war der fünfundzwanzigste September 2013 und ganze drei Jahre wurde er alt. Es war noch warm und sonnig, weshalb die kleine Geburtstagsfeier im Garten stattfand, obwohl das Laub der Bäume bereits die grüne Farbe verloren hatte. Der Herbst kam jetzt mit großer Geschwindigkeit.

,,Fang Daddy!" Eric hatte den Ball vor dem Nachbarsjungen Jack erreicht und warf ihn seinem Vater zu. Jack huschte an Eric vorbei, in Chris´ Richtung. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, war etwa einen halben Kopf größer als Eric, auch gute eineinhalb Jahre älter.

Ben bellte, verfolgte den Ball, doch Chris fing ihn auf und schoss ihn mit dem Fuß noch einmal durch den Garten. ,,Hol ihn dir, Eric, lass die anderen nicht gewinnen." Der Agent lachte ausgelassen, er liebte es Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen, wann immer er und konnte nur hoffen, das es noch besser werden würde.

Ein Lächeln schenkte er seiner Frau, die mit einer Geburtstagstorte aus dem Haus auf die Veranda trat und den Gartentisch ansteuerte, ehe er sich wieder dem herumtoben mit den Kindern widmete.

Jill hatte das Lächeln erwidert und stellte den Kuchen ab. Am Tisch saßen noch Claire, Kathy, Rebecca, Susan und Michael.

,,Woww…" hauchte Claire und bestaunte die Torte, ,,…Hast du die selbst gemacht?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, hat mich den ganzen Vormittag gekostet und Eric hat mir geholfen, indem er mir einfach alles durcheinander gebracht hat…Ich hoffe, es schmeckt euch."

,,Also ich könnte den ganzen Kuchen auf einen Rutsch verdrücken…" murmelte Claire und rieb sich demonstrativ über ihren großen Bauch.

Die Anderen lachten.

,,Überfüttere die Kleine nicht jetzt schon, Claire…" ermahnte Jill scherzend und blickte dann auf die Uhr an Rebeccas Handgelenk, ,,...viertel nach vier. Wir warten noch auf Matt."

,,Ach nein, mach nur, der kommt nie so früh aus dem Büro…" entgegnete die Schwangere, ,,…Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie das war, so lange zu arbeiten." Momentan arbeitete Claire bei TerraSave nur noch Vormittags, ehe sie in wenigen Wochen in die Mutterschaftspause gehen würde.

,,Sieh es doch positiv und außerdem hast du ja etwas anderes, an dem du arbeitest…" neckte Susan, deutete auf ihre Rundung.

Claire lächelte glücklich und nickte. Die Schwangerschaft war überraschend gekommen, doch sie wünschte sich dieses Baby mehr als alles andere.

,,Drei Jahre…" begann Michael und blickte zu seiner Frau, ,,…Ist das schnell vergangen, weißt du noch, als sie damals eingezogen sind?…" er blickte Jill an, ,,…Unglaublich, das wir euch erst so kurze Zeit kennen."  
Die Blondine nickte: ,,Ja…" sie sah zu den Kindern, die noch immer mit Chris durch den Garten tobten, ,,…an ihnen sieht man, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht…Jack ist ziemlich groß geworden."

Michael nickte: ,,Das hat er von meinem Schwiegersohn."

,,Aber Eric ist auch nicht klein geblieben…" fügte Susan hinzu, ,,…kommt ganz nach seinem Vater."

Jill nickte ebenfalls: ,,Gestern war er noch ein Baby und heute wird er schon drei Jahre alt. Er wird Chris von Tag zu Tag immer ähnlicher." Dann blickte sie unter sich.

,,Seit ihr wieder okay?" wollte Rebecca wissen.

Alle wussten natürlich, das Chris verschwunden gewesen war, sogar den Nachbarn war es aufgefallen, den Mann über sechs Monate nicht mehr gesehen zu haben und jeder konnte sich gedenken, das daraus Probleme entstanden waren.

Jill seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, es ist noch immer irgendwie…verdreht, aber wir verstehen uns wieder besser."

,,Klasse, dann könnt ihr Weihnachten alle drei bei uns verbringen…"

,,Becca…" ermahnte Claire, ,,…Ich glaube nicht, das Carlos im Moment gut auf Chris zu sprechen ist."

,,Ach bis dahin hat sich mein Göttergatte wieder abgeregt." sagte die Ärztin. Die anderen wussten alle, das Carlos noch immer böse auf Chris war. Die beiden hatten sich auch seit seiner unverhofften Rückkehr nicht mehr gesehen und das war auch der Grund weshalb Carlos heute nicht auf dem Geburtstag seines Patensohnes erschienen war.

Plötzlich dann zupfte jemand an Jills Rockzipfel: ,,Miss Jill?"

Umgehend blickte sie zu ihrer Linken, Jack stand dort. ,,Ja?…" sie ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke.

,,Kann ich bitte etwas zu trinken haben?"

Die blonde Frau lächelte, griff zu der leeren Flasche auf dem Tisch und erhob sich: ,,Natürlich, warte einen Moment, ich bringe etwas Limonade raus."

,,Bring gleich einen ganzen Eimer…" grinste Chris, der seinen Sohn über der Schulter Huckepack trug, ,,…hier sind zwei kleine Hüpfer ganz schön am verdursten."

Eric lachte, es machte ihm spaß an den starken Armen seines Vaters zu hängen.

Jill grinste bei dem Anblick und nickte erneut: ,,Okay, einen großen Eimer für die Herren, kommt sofort."

,,Ich geh mit…" verkündete Claire und stand auf. Sie folgte Jill ins innere des Hauses, ,,…muss nämlich noch mal ganz dringend für werdende Mamas."  
Amüsiert schüttelte Jill den Kopf, dirigierte die Küche an, während Claire in die Andere Richtung, ins Badezimmer verschwand…

* * *

…und als Jill die Küche betreten hatte, die kühle Limonade aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, griff sie zwei kleine Pappbecher, die nicht kaputt gehen würden, wenn eines der Kinder einen fallen lassen würden. Alles stellte sie auf ein Tablett, damit sie es in den Garten tragen konnte.

Jill lächelte.

Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben, das ihr Baby schon drei Jahre alt war. Es kam ihr so vor, als wären die ganzen Monate seit seiner Geburt an ihr vorbeigerauscht. Jill hätte das nie von sich gedacht, früher, doch irgendwie fand sie es schade, sie hatte sich gerne um ihn gekümmert, als er noch kleiner war. Jetzt war er schon reichlich selbstständig.

Sie seufzte.

Schon ganz bald würde Claire auch so etwas kleines haben und sicherlich würde Jill sich nur zu gerne als Babysitterin anbieten.

Gerade dann, als Jill das Tablett ergreifen wollte, kam es wieder. Sie zuckte, krümmte sich nach vorne und spürte den Stich in ihrem Bauch. Sie hielt sich unter einem unguten Gefühl im Magen an der Küchenzeile fest und kniff die Augen zusammen.

…_Nicht jetzt!…_

Der Krampf ließ nicht nach, es tat genauso weh, wie die letzten Male, in denen sie das gespürt hatte und Angst überflutete sie.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Irgendetwas konnte überhaupt nicht stimmen, denn Bauchschmerzen traten nun mal nicht aus heiterem Himmel auf.

Jill schluckte die aufkommende Übelkeit, ging in die Hockte und hielt sich den Bauch mit beiden Händen. Sie legte den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Schrank an dem sie lehnte und hoffte, das es bald vorbei war. Sie hoffte, das niemand kommen und ihre Schmerzen, ihren Schwindel sehen würde.

,,Jill?…"

Ihre Hoffnung war schon gleich zerstört, denn Chris kam wie aus dem Nichts um die Ecke, lächelte noch immer, ,,…Jill, kann ich dir…" Er stockte abrupt, seine Freude verging. Sorge tat sich in ihm auf, als er in die Augen seiner Frau blickte.

Sofort hockte er sich neben sie, wollte sie berühren, doch hielt inne: ,,Jill?…W…was hast du?"

Sie schwieg, blickte zur anderen Seite. Die Krämpfe wurden erträglicher, dennoch fühlte Jill sich auf einmal überhaupt nicht gut.

,,Jill?"

,,Es geht schon, Chris…es ist nicht schlimm…"

,,Nicht schlimm?…" er regte sich auf, er machte sich Gedanken, ,,…Sag mir was los ist? Bist du krank? "

,,Kann sein…" gab Jill von sich und rieb sich den Bauch, ehe sie den Kopf wieder zu ihm drehte, es jedoch mied ihm in die Augen blicken, ,,…Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Kannst du die Getränke raus bringen? Die Kinder brauchen etwas zu trinken. Ich komme gleich nach." Sie atmete durch.

Er nickte. Deswegen war er ohnehin gekommen, um ihr vielleicht zu helfen. ,,Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann…"

,,Chris, geh einfach!" fauchte sie ihn an. Sie wollte alleine sein, jetzt niemand um sich haben, wieso verstand er das nicht?

* * *

Die Kinder tranken, während Chris die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen anzündete.

Claire kam grinsend wieder hinaus zu den Anderen gewatschelt: ,,Hey, hab ich es also noch nicht verpasst, hm?" Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

,,Nein, du musst dich noch einen Moment gedulden." grinste Rebecca.

Die Schwangere blickte fröhlich und vergnügt durch die Runde, bis ihr Blick dann an ihrem Bruder hängen geblieben war. ,,Gut, machst du das, Daddy…" neckte sie, ,,…Wo ist deine Frau?"

Chris legte das Feuerzeug zur Seite, er war noch immer geschockt von dem, was er in der Küche vorgefunden hatte und machte sich nicht wenig Sorgen, dennoch zeigte er es keinem. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf: ,,Sie kommt jeden Moment."

,,Sie ist schon da…" sagte Jill und trat in diesem Moment wieder hinaus zu den anderen. Sie lächelte, als ihr Sohn zu ihr gerannt kam, sich an ihrem Rockzipfel festhielt.

Chris musterte sie. All der Schmerz von gerade eben schien weg zu sein. Jill sah aus, als würde es ihr blendend gehen, als hätte sie nichts vorhin zu Boden gebracht.

,,Mama…mag Kerzen blasen!" Der Junge freute sich auf seinen Geburtstagskuchen.

Jill ging in die Hocke, hob ihr Kind auf den Arm und kam zum Tisch. Sie deutete auf die Kerzen: ,,Dann blas sie aus und wünsch dir was schönes!" Sie hielt ihn, während Eric sich nach vorne lehnte und kräftig auf den Kuchen blies. Freude stand in seinem Gesicht, dennoch brauchte er einige Momente, einige Anläufe, bis alle drei Kerzen aus waren. Dann applaudierten die Gäste.

,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Eric…" hauchte Susan.

Der Junge klatschte mit, freut sich, da er seiner Ansicht nach etwas großes vollbracht hatte. Jack klatschte ebenfalls. Die beiden Jungs spielten oft zusammen.

,,Und? Was hast du dir denn schönes gewünscht, außer die vielen, bunten Päckchen, die wir dir gebracht haben?" wollte Claire wissen, blickte ihren Neffen an, der verschmitzt grinste.

,,Er darf es doch nicht sagen, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung…" entgegnete Rebecca, doch Eric meldete sich zu Wort: ,,…Ich will sagen!"

,,Dann sag, was du dir gewünscht hast?" Jill blickte ihren Sohn an.

Eric nickte lächelnd, dann drückte er sich von Jill weg, was hieße, das er abgesetzt werden wollte. Jill tat es und sah dann, genau wie die anderen zu, wie ihr Sohn in die Arme seines Vaters lief.

Chris lachte, hob das Kind hoch und blickte perplex drein. Er zwickte ihm spielerisch in den Bauch: ,,Na?…Was hast du dir gewünscht, das neuste Spielzeugauto?…Eine kleine Eisenbahn, die wir neulich in der Mall gesehen haben, oder gar einen ganzen Zoo?"

Eric legte seine Hände an die Schultern seines Vaters und schüttelte strickt den Kopf.

,,Was dann?"

,,Du kommst heim, Papa…" zufrieden leuchteten die Augen des Kindes. Er hatte gelernt, das Wünsche in Erfüllung gingen und da er sich wünschte, seinen Vater wieder bei sich zu haben, glaubte er fest daran, das es wahr werden würde. Immerhin hatte das Kind keine Ahnung von dem, was zwischen seinen Eltern war.

Umgehend blickte Chris in Jills Augen, konnte in ihren ablesen, das sie genauso überrumpelt war wie er. Was sollten sie tun?

Jill blickte zur Seite, mied die Blicke der anderen Gäste. Erics Wunsch war es, Chris nach hause kommen zu lassen und sie verstand ihr Kind.

Chris seufzte schwer.

,,Daddy?…" fragte Eric neugierig, bemerkte wohl, das doch etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war.

Chris blickte in die Augen von Claire und Rebecca, dann in die seines Jungen: ,,Weißt du, Eric…" begann Chris. Er wollte es ihm schonend beibringen, ,,…Ich war ja lange, ganz schön lange nicht bei euch, das weißt du ja noch, das heißt aber nicht, das ich Mami oder dich nicht ganz doll lieb habe…Es ist nur so, deine Mom und ich haben etwas Zeit gebraucht, um über einiges nachzudenken und…"

,,…und jetzt kommt dein Vater wieder zu uns zurück."

Eisernes Schweigen ging durch die runde, perplexe blicke gingen zu der Blondine, die gerade das Wort ergriffen hatte.

Jill hatte die Enttäuschung in den Augen ihres Kindes und in denen ihres Mannes gesehen, sie konnte nicht länger damit leben, also wollte sie beiden eine Freunde machen. Sie hatte sich einen Ruck gegeben. ,,…Das heißt natürlich, wenn du es willst, Chris."

Chris hielt ihren Augen stand und unweigerlich begann er zu lächeln. Ein gewaltiger Stein fiel von seinem Herzen, von seinen Schultern. Er durfte wieder nach hause kommen!

,,Willst du, Daddy?"

Der Agent blickte in das Gesicht seines Sohnes und nickte deutlich: ,,Oh ja, Eric…es gibt nichts, was ich lieber tun würde…"

Fröhlich lachte der kleine Junge, legte den Kopf an Chris´ Brust und genoss es bei seinem Vater zu sein…

* * *

Rebecca und Claire waren die letzten, die am späten Abend gingen.

,,Bye…" Jill lächelte, als sie die beiden zur Tür brachte.

Rebecca verabschiedete sich mit Küsschen, ,,…Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen, ja? Ich freu mich ja schon so. Wir beide haben einfach zu selten einen gemeinsamen freien Tag."  
Jill nickte: ,,Auf jedem Fall, ich werd da sein." Sie hatte sich mit ihrer Freundin verabredet, ein Frauen Tag eben.

,,Bye, Jill…ich schicke Matt die Tage vorbei, damit er die Sachen dann abholen kommt. Danke noch mal." sagte auch Claire, drückte die Blonde zum Abschied, dann waren beide weg.

Jill seufzte, als sie in die Küche kam, wo Chris dabei war seinen Hund zu füttern. Ben schnappte eifrig nach dem Futter.

,,Was für Sachen?" fragte er umgehend und erhob sich, blickte seine Frau an.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Ich habe deiner Schwester noch einiges an Babysachen versprochen. Kleidung und die Wiege, den Kinderwagen…Dinge, aus denen Eric herausgewachsen ist und die ich…die wir ja nicht mehr brauchen."

Er nickte kaum merklich, dachte an die damalige Diagnose von Jills Ärztin zurück. Ja, sie würden wirklich nie wieder Säuglingssachen brauchen. Doch Chris wollte dieses Thema nicht wieder aufkratzen und Jill nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, so sah er ihr zu, wie sie sich dem Geschirr zuwenden wollte und sagte nur: ,,Ich werde auch gleich gehen."  
,,Warum?" fragte sie perplex.

,,Warum nicht?…Oder meintest du das ernst, was du heute Mittag zu Eric sagtest?" er näherte sich ihr.

,,Natürlich meinte ich das ernst…" Jill ging zum Spülbecken, um das Geschirr zu waschen, das bereits von Garten her gebracht worden war, ,,…Chris, Eric ist immer so bedrückt, wenn du wieder gehst. Ob es mir nun gefällt oder nicht, er liebt dich und ich will das er glücklich ist…Wie ich letzte Woche schon zu dir sagte, ich kann so einfach nicht mehr weitermachen…Wenn du möchtest, dann bleib einfach hier." unsicher suchte sie den Blickkontakt zu ihm.

Chris sah sie an und nickte. Er ging ihr zur Hand, hatte sich ein Geschirrtuch geschnappt und half abzutrocknen: ,,Natürlich möchte ich das, Jill, mehr als alles andere…aber ich will nicht, das du das nur tust, wegen ihm…Sag mir, wie du darüber denkst."

Jill spülte einen Teller nach dem andern: ,,Das habe ich doch schon…Wir…Du bist schon knapp sieben Wochen wieder da und…ich will jetzt nicht sagen, das es gleich wieder so wird wie früher, aber…" sie hielt inne, drehte den Kopf einmal mehr zu ihm, ,,…ich muss zugeben, das ich es vermisse dich hier zu haben."

Hauchzart lächelte er: ,,Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es war, das aus dir heraus zu locken?"

,,Freu dich nicht so früh…" entgegnete sie ärgerlich, ,,…Damit eins klar ist, du schläft im Gästezimmer."

Ob sie ihn damit bestrafen wollte war ihm egal. ,,Ich würde auch im Keller schlafen, oder in der Badewanne, wenn es sein müsste…" grinste Chris. Er freute sich einfach wieder darauf zuhause zu sein, ,,...Ich lebe lieber in einer WG mit dir, als noch weiterhin in diesem Hotel herum zu krebsen und euch noch länger fern zu bleiben."

Jill nickte, schwieg dann.

Chris sah ihr einfach nur dabei zu, wie sie die Küche aufräumte. Eine Frage brannte ihm deutlich auf der Zunge und als Jill fertig war und er die letzten Teller in den Schränken verstaut hatte, richtete er das Wort an sie: ,,Jill?"

,,Hm?" sie legte das Tuch zur Seite, mit dem sie die Spüle abgetrocknet hatte, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm.

,,Ich wollte dich fragen…" begann er, stand vor ihr, ,,…wegen heute Mittag. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie wusste auf was er anspielte und blickte unter sich. Zum Glück hatte Jill seither keine Krämpfe mehr gehabt.

,,Hast du das öfter?"

Sie wollte ausweichen, doch wusste, das er ihr keine Ruhe lassen würde, also antwortete sie: ,,Ja…in der letzten Zeit schon, aber es ist sicher nichts schlimmes."

,,Nichts schlimmes?…" er stürzte die Lippen, ,,…Jill, du hattest eindeutig Schmerzen und die wahren wohl so schwer, das du in die Knie gegangen bist. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

,,Ich weiß aber Chris, bitte, lass es einfach links liegen, es waren sicher nur…Regelschmerzen." Sie griff nach dem erstbesten, was ihr einfiel, war ihr doch bewusst, das sie ihn anlog. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie seit knapp drei Wochen schon überfällig. Sie wusste, das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, die immer wieder kehrenden Schmerzen bewiesen das, doch Jill hatte Angst davor zu einem Arzt zu gehen. Sie fürchtete sich davor, da sicherlich nichts gutes im Verdeckten lag. Sie fürchtete ernsthaft krank zu sein.

,,Regelschmerzen?…" er hob seine Augenbrauen, schien sie zu durchschauen, denn noch nie zuvor hatte Jill solche Beschwerden gehabt. Das wäre ihm früher schon aufgefallen. ,,…Und das letzte Woche? Im Flieger? Es war laut deiner Aussage keine Luftkrankheit sondern nur die Nebenwirkungen des Absetzens deiner Medikamente. Hängt das etwa alles zusammen?"

Jill seufzte und drehte sich zur Seite: ,,Warum musst du immer nachbohren, Chris?"

,,Weil ich mir Gedanken mache, du bist meine Frau!"

,,Ja, das bin ich und wenn es etwas geben würde, das du wissen musst, dann würde ich es dir sicherlich sagen, findest du nicht!?"

,,Natürlich würdest du das…" Chris bemerkte ihre Verärgerung, blieb aber im Gegensatz zu ihr ruhig, ,,…reg dich doch deswegen nicht so auf."

,,Ich reg mich nicht auf, ich…" Jill brach ab als es an der Haustür klingelte.

Verwundert blickte sie ihren Ehemann an: ,,Erwartest du jemanden?"  
,,Nein…" sagte Chris und hob demonstrativ seine Hände, ,,…du etwa?"

Jill ging an ihm vorbei, fragte sich, wer wohl jetzt noch stören würde, immerhin war es bereits nach halb neun und sie blickte überrascht drein, als sie die Tür öffnete: ,,Dr. James?"

Ein hoch gewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann war an der Tür, lächelte breit: ,,Guten Abend, Jill…Ich bin zufällig vorbei gekommen und habe noch Licht gesehen."  
,,Guten Abend, em…" sie war wirklich überrascht, ob positiv oder negativ, wusste sie nicht, ,,…ich dachte, Sie wären bis zum Wintereinbruch noch in England bei Ihrer Familie."

,,Schon, aber das Krankenhaus hat mich angerufen. Einer meiner Kollegen ist plötzlich ausgefallen und naja…sie haben mich zurück geholt." er lachte, entblößte strahlend weiße Zähne.

,,Und…warum sind Sie jetzt hier?" wollte die Blondine wissen.

,,Mir ist eingefallen, das ein ehemaliger Patient von mir heute Geburtstag hat…" er hielt ein Päckchen hoch, ,,…Kommt den ganzen Weg aus England."  
Jill hob beide Augenbrauen, sie war völlig überrumpelt, doch lächelte freundlich: ,,Oh, das ist em…sehr nett von Ihnen…leider schläft mein Sohn schon…ich kann Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten oder so. Wir haben noch Geburtstagskuchen." Sie bemerkte, das der Mann vor ihr plötzlich an ihr vorbei blickte, jemanden hinter ihr fixierte und auch Jill drehte sich um.

Chris stand dort im Flur, hatte einen misstrauischen Blick aufgesetzt und musterte den fremden Mann an der Tür. Er und seine Frau schienen sich wohl zu kennen.

,,Das em…das ist mein Ehemann." sagte Jill.

,,Ihr Ehemann? Der Ehemann?" Derek, dem für Chris noch unbekannten, verging das Lächeln augenblicklich.

Chris verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Natürlich, Jill hatte ja schließlich nur einen, dennoch vergaß Chris seine Manieren nicht, kam näher und reichte dem fremden die Hand: ,,Chris Redfield."

,,Dr. Derek James…"

Ein Arzt?

Seit wann kannte Jill den denn? Wer war das?

,,Ja, dann will ich auch nicht länger stören…" sagte der Fremde, blickte Jill an und lächelte einmal mehr, ,,…Bitte überbringen Sie ihrem Sohn schöne Grüße…" er reichte ihr das kleine Geschenk und Chris entging nicht, wie die für ihn schmierige Hand des fremden Mannes sich um die seiner Frau schloss. Eifersucht brodelte in ihm auf.

,,Mach ich…" sie zog ihre Hand jedoch gleich zurück, ,,…Wiedersehen."

Der Arzt nickte, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder ging…

* * *

Chris folgte seiner Frau ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem er die Haustür abgesperrt hatte. Er würde erst morgen zurück ins Hotel fahren, um auszuchecken und seine Sachen holen.

,,Woww…" hauchte Jill und stellte das verpackte Geschenk für ihren Sohn auf den Wohnzimmertisch, ,,…Nett, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er den Kerl an der Haustür gleich abgestempelt, er mochte ihn nicht. ,,Wer war denn das?"

Jill seufzte und setzte sich auf die Couch: ,,Dr Derek James, ich hab ihn im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt, als Eric so krank war. Er ist dort Kinderarzt."

Chris nickte innerlich. Jill hatte ihm während der vielen, tiefen Gespräche in den letzten Wochen natürlich auch von der schweren Lungenentzündung ihres gemeinsamen Kindes erzählt.

,,Schenkt der etwa all seinen Patienten etwas zum Geburtstag?…" gab Chris sarkastisch von sich.

,,Chris!…" ermahnte sie, ,,…Er wollte nur nett sein. Ich habe damals jeden Tag im Krankenzimmer bei Eric verbracht, man unterhält sich doch eben mit den Leuten dort, ganz besonders mit dem Behandelnden Arzt seines Sohnes."

,,Du scheinst dich ja näher mit ihm unterhalten zu haben, wenn er hier einen Überraschungsbesuch abliefert."

Jill zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, fixierte ihn, wie er sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber setzte: ,,Was meinst du damit? Du glaubst doch jetzt nicht etwa, das…"  
,,Das Leben ging wohl wirklich weiter, als ich weg war…immerhin ist er schon beim Vornamen." er seufzte und fuhr sich durch den Nacken, da war er sicher noch rechtzeitig wieder aufgetaucht, zumindest hoffte er das.

,,Du deutest das jetzt völlig falsch!" sagte Jill strickt.

,,Ach ja?…" Chris blickte sie an, ,,…Jill, wir wohnen in einer Sackgasse! Wenn man keinen Grund hat in diese Straße zu fahren, kommt man auch nicht `zufällig´ vorbei. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie der Typ dich angeglotzt hat?"

,,Was?" Jill wollte nicht verstehen. Sie fand es absurd, was Chris sich da gerade zusammen reimte.

,,Ist doch so, sag mir jetzt nicht, das du nicht bemerkt hast, das der Typ Interesse an dir hat, er wäre doch sicherlich liebend gerne zu dem Kaffee geblieben, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre." Ja, Chris war sauer und eifersüchtig. Das hier hatte er sich niemals vorgestellt. Er war wütend auf sich, das er es zugelassen hatte, das sich ein anderer Kerl seiner Frau näherte.

Jill lehnte sich seufzend zurück und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Mag sein, aber…"

,,Aber? Du hast ihm schöne Augen gemacht?" entfuhr es ihm, als er sie einfach unterbrach.

,,Lass mich gefälligst ausreden!…" fauchte sie ihn ärgerlich an, ,,…Und nein, ich habe ihm keine schönen Augen gemacht!…Er hat mich damals lediglich, nachdem es Eric wieder besser ging, zum Essen einladen wollen, was ich natürlich abgelehnt habe, aber selbst, wenn ich hingegangen wäre, kann es dir doch egal sein, du warst nicht da!"

Chris sah zur Seite.

Hatte er geglaubt, es würde besser, jetzt wo er wieder zuhause war, so wurde er enttäuscht. Jill war noch immer nicht drüber weg.

,,Wie viel weiß dieser Mann…über uns."

Jill schluckte: ,,Das nötigste…Das mein Mann Soldat ist und im Einsatz verwundet wurde und es ihm deshalb nicht möglich war bei seinem Sohn im Krankenhaus zu sein…Mach dir keine Sorgen, Chris…Er läuft mir zwar ab und an in der Stadt über den Weg und ich muss ehrlicher weise zugeben, das es schön ist, wenn sich jemand um einen bemüht, das ich mich über seine Aufmerksamkeit geschmeichelt fühle, aber er bekommt von mir einen Korb nach dem anderen. So war es bisher und so wird es auch bleiben."

Er schluckte, dann blickte er seiner Frau in die Augen: ,,Warum? Du konntest doch nicht wissen, das ich zurück komme…"

,,Du damals auch nicht, als man mich für tot hielt und dennoch hast du dich nicht wirklich auf diese Amber Wales eingelassen, obwohl wir vor Afrika niemals zusammen waren…" Jill stürzte die Lippen, ,,…Ich bin mit dir verheiratet, ich liebe dich, auch wenn es im Moment alles andere als rosig zwischen uns beiden ist. Wieso soll ich mich dann mit einem anderen Mann verabreden? Ich will niemand anderen."

Chris atmete durch.

Es tat ihm leid, das er vorhin an ihr gezweifelt hatte und es rührte ihn, das Jill all die Zeit an ihm fest gehalten hatte. Wenn er nun nie mehr wieder gekommen wäre, wäre Chris sicher, das Jill allein bleiben würde, so wie er es auch getan hätte…


	8. Chapter 8

Chris hatte die erste Nacht im Gästezimmer sehr gut geschlafen, wenn auch er lieber bei ihr im gemeinsamen Schafzimmer gewesen wäre, aber er riet sich selbst, es langsam angehen zu lassen.

Am späten Morgen war er dennoch die Treppen hinauf gestiegen und klopfte an ihre Zimmertür. Er machte sich mittlerweile Sorgen, da Jill noch nicht zum Frühstück runter gekommen war, mit dem er sie überraschen wollte, es war schließlich schon kurz nach zehn. Überhaupt hatte er an diesem Morgen noch kein Geräusch von ihr gehört und früher war sie immer die Erste gewesen, die auf den Beinen war, allein schon wegen Eric.

,,Jilly?…" Chris klopfte ein weiteres mal, ,,…Bist du schon wach?" Wieder hörte er nichts und wagte es die Tür zu öffnen. Das Zimmer war noch dunkel.

Jill lag schlafend im Bett, auf der Seite. Die Decke hatte sie bis zu ihren Schultern gezogen, die Arme ruhten unter ihrem Kopf.

Chris kam nicht um ein Lächeln herum. Ihr helles Haar schmiegte sich umspielend über ihr Gesicht, verfüllte es fast. Sie war so perfekt, warum hatte er das nur aus den Augen verloren?

Behutsam setzte er sich vor sie auf die Bettkante, sie schien noch immer tief zu schlafen, da sie sich nicht einmal regte. Das Einzige, was sich bewegte war ihr Brustkorb beim Atmen.

,,Jill?…" Chris strich ihr sanft das Haar zurück, sein Daumen glitt über ihre Wange, während seine übrigen Finger ihr Ohr berührten. Er sprach leise um sie nicht zu erschrecken, fürchtete jedoch, das sie ungehalten darüber sein würde, das er so nah bei ihr war. Er hatte Angst, das sie ihn zurückweisen würde.

,,…Schatz, wach auf…"  
Sie regte sich, schluckte und atmete tief durch, ehe sie blinzelt die Augen aufschlug.

Jill brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo sie war, wer da bei ihr saß und sie war sichtlich verwirrt: ,,Chris?" Sie war nicht verärgert, lediglich erschien sie perplex, als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte.

,,Guten Morgen…" sagte Chris deshalb, ,,…du hast noch geschlafen, deshalb wollte ich mal nach dir sehen, es ist ganz schön spät."

,,Huh?…" Jill hob den Kopf, griff nach ihrem Radiowecker und drehte ihn zu sich. Zwanzig nach zehn.

…_Zwanzig nach zehn?…_

,,…oh, ich hab…" sie fasst sich noch immer schlaftrunken an die Stirn, ,,…Ich habe verschlafen." Kein Wunder, wenn sie an letzte Nacht zurück dachte. Ihre Kopfschmerzen haben einfach nicht aufhören wollen und schienen auch jetzt wieder zurück zu kommen, ganz zu schweigen davon, das sie sich so müde und gerädert fühlte, als hätte sie ein Bus überfahren.

Jill setzte sich auf: ,,Ich muss Eric wecken und ihm…"

,,Alles schon passiert…" unterbrach Chris, fasste an ihre Schultern, um sie zurück zu halten. Er lächelte, ,,…Unser Sohn hat auch schon sein Frühstück, ebenso wie der Hund. Du brauchst dich um nichts mehr zu kümmern, also kein Stress."

Sie kroch dennoch an ihm vorbei: ,,Ich muss, ich muss ihn in den Kindergarten bringen und zur Arbeit und ich hasse es zu spät zu kommen." Schwungvoll schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf.

,,Du bist eh zu spät, also nur keine Eile, Jill…Hey!" erschrocken sprang Chris auf, packte zu und griff ihr an den Oberarm, denn er sah, wie seine Frau ins Schwanken kam.

Perplex krallte Jill sich an ihm fest, da sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde fallen, so schwindelig war ihr in den wenigen Sekunden. Die Welt um sie herum drehte sich unaufhaltsam.

Direkt drückte Chris sie zurück, drängte sie sich auf das Bett zu setzen und nahm wieder neben ihr platz. Mit sorgevollem Blick musterte er sie: ,,Jill? Bist du okay? Was war denn das?" Seine Hand glitt an ihren Rücken.

,,Ich weiß nicht…" Jill schluckte, sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, wollte es allerdings nicht zugeben, ,,…bin wahrscheinlich noch nicht richtig wach." Sie rutschte weg von ihm.

Er nickte: ,,Du bist ein bisschen blass um die Nase…sicher, das es dir gut geht?"  
,,Ja…" kratzte sie genervt, stand dann auf, ignorierte den geringer werdend Schwindel und verließ das Schlafzimmer…

* * *

…um kurz darauf das Badezimmer zu betreten.

Müde hielt Jill sich dort am Waschbecken fest, bevor sie sich schnell waschen würde. Sie hoffte, das ihr Schwindel endlich verschwinden würde, waren doch die Kopfschmerzen schon peinigend genug. Wie gerne hätte sie noch weiter geschlafen. Aber nein, sie hatte eigentlich um neun schon auf der Arbeit sein müssen.

Zaghaft schlüpfte sie aus ihrem T-Shirt, ein kühler Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und Jill stockte, als sie im Spiegel auf ihren Bauch blickte. Sanft legte sie die Hand daran, wollte keinen ihrer Krämpfe wieder auslösen. Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab, sie fühlte ganz deutlich die Erhebung. Wenn sie ja nicht wüsste, das sie…

…_Geh doch endlich zum Arzt!…Lass dich untersuchen, damit du endlich weißt, was mit dir nicht stimmt…_

Doch Jill hatte solche Angst davor.

Egal, was es war, das sie schon seit Wochen quälte, es war nicht normal und es wurde schlimmer, es wurde größer. Sie konnte nicht länger weg sehen…

* * *

,,Du bist also jetzt wieder zuhause eingezogen…" Barry Burton nickte, stellte seinem Freund und sich selbst ein kühles, alkoholfreies Bier an die Bar in seinem Hobbykeller und nahm dann dort neben Chris platz, ,,…Seit gestern?"

Chris nickte und zog dann an der Flasche. Er war diesen Nachmittag wieder bei den Burtons zu besuch, brauchte jemanden unter all den Frauen zuhause, mit dem er reden konnte.

,,Na, siehst du, es ist doch alles wieder im Butter." Barry trank selbst einen großen Schluck.

,,Nein eben nicht…" genervt fuhr Chris sich durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar.

,,Inwiefern?"

Der jüngere Mann sah seinen langjährigen Freund an und schüttelte dann den Kopf: ,,Jill ist noch immer so…so distanziert. Ich weiß, das sie mich gerne um sich hat, aber dennoch ist sie noch immer nicht bereit endlich alles zu vergessen."

,,Gib ihr Zeit, Kumpel! Du bist erst acht Wochen wieder da, so was geht eben nicht von heute auf morgen, glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede…" betrübt blickte der Waffenliebhaber dann unter sich.

Chris zog stutzig die Augenbrauen zusammen, musterte Barry und fragte dann: ,,Sag mal, ist alles okay? Du bist mir letztes Mal schon so bedrückt vorgekommen, genau wie heute."

Barry nickte eifrig, zu eifrig: ,,Ja, ja, alles paletti…"

,,Ach komm…" Chris kannte seinen Freund besser, ,,…Macht dir eins deiner Mädels Kummer?"

Der ältere Mann nickte leicht, er musste darüber reden.

,,Welche denn? Moira oder Polly?" Chris wusste, das die beiden mittlerweile völlig unabhängig und nur noch selten zuhause waren.

Barry schluckte schwer, drehte den Kopf zu seinem Freund und sagte ihren Namen: ,,…Kathy…"

Erschrocken weitete Chris die Augen: ,,Deine Frau?" Und sein Gegenüber nickte.

,,Was ist los?" wollte der Agent wissen.

Abwinkend sagte Barry nur: ,,Ach ist nicht so tragisch, wir haben momentan beide wohl nur die Midlifecrisis, das wird sich schon wieder einrenken. Wenn man so lange verheiratet ist wie Kathy und ich, geht man sich ja schließlich irgendwann mal auf den Sack, das legt sich bestimmt wieder."

Chris nickte, wenn auch er glaubte, das sein Freund ihm nicht ganz die Wahrheit erzählte, er wollte wohl nicht wirklich darüber sprechen und das respektierte Chris auch.

,,Wann musst du denn nachher los?" wollte Barry wissen, um das Thema umzulenken.

,,Em…" Chris blickte auf seine Armbanduhr, rechnete die Fahrzeit zurück nach Arlington ein und sagte, ,,…in einer halben Stunde. Jill arbeitet heute bis sechs, daher werde ich Eric um fünf vom Kindergarten abholen."

Barry nickte…

* * *

…und Eric freute sich wahnsinnig, als sein Vater es war, der ihn am heutigen Tag abholte.

,,Daddy!" er lief auf Chris zu und ließ sich von dem Erwachsenen auffangen und auf den Arm nehmen.

,,Hey, mein Sohn, na? Was hast du heute wieder alles so angestellt?" Chris lachte mit seinem Jungen und eine dritte Person näherte sich, entfernte sich von den anderen Kindern in der kleinen Gruppe des Klassenraumes, kam auf Chris und Eric zu.

,,Mr. Redfield…" die Frau, Erics Kindergärtnerin, gab ihm die Hand, ,,…schön Sie wieder zu sehen."

Chris nickte freundlich.

,,Hat Ihre Frau es heute nicht geschafft?"

,,Nein…sie wurde aufgehalten…" Chris verschwieg natürlich, das Jill dadurch, das sie verschlafen hatte, etwas länger als sonst arbeiten musste.

,,Hier…" die junge Frau griff neben sich in ein Regal und zückte eine Kuchenplatte, reichte sie dem Vater ihres Schützlings.

Chris wusste nichts damit anzufangen.

,,…sagen Sie Ihrer Frau bitte noch einmal recht herzlichen Dank, der Geburtstagskuchen hat uns allen und den Kindern vorzüglich geschmeckt."

Es dämmerte ihm und er nickte. Klar hatte Jill einen Kuchen gebacken, ihn im Kindergarten abgegeben. Das tun alle Mütter an den Geburtstagen ihrer Kinder. ,,Danke…"

Sie lächelte noch einmal freundlich, ehe sie sich verabschiedete und sich wieder den übrigen Kindern zuwandte.

,,Daddy?"

,,Hm?" Chris machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen und sah zu seinem Kind.

Eric blickte ihn mit großen Augen an: ,,Wo ist Mama?"

,,Sie muss noch arbeiten, aber in einer Stunde wird sie zuhause sein…" Chris sah ihn dann gespielt beleidigt an, ,,…Freust du dich nicht, wenn dein Dad dich abholen kommt?"

Umgehend lachte das Kind und nickte eifrig: ,,Doch!…" dann sprach er gleich seine Forderung aus, ,,…Will Eis haben!"

,,Ein Eis?" er verließ das Gebäude, blickt ungläubig drein, ,,…Zuhause gibt es bald Abendbrot, deine Mom wird bestimmt nicht erfreut sein, wenn du das dann liegen lässt."

,,Oh bitte Daddy! Bitte!" quengelig zog Eric seine Masche ab, wusste so alles zu bekommen, was er wollte und schließlich gab Chris nach: ,,Okay, kleiner Mann…Wir machen einen Stopp beim Eismann, aber das du mir auch später auch dein Abendbrot verdrückst, okay?"

Mit einem übertriebenen Grinsen ging der Junge auf den Deal ein. Chris lächelte, er freute sich…


	9. Chapter 9

,,So, knapp zehn Tage sind vergangen…" begann Rebecca und wickelte ihre Nudeln auf ihre Gabel, ,,…Was gibt es neues an der heimatlichen Front?"

,,Ach, das übliche…" seufzte Jill, ,,…was ein Gefühlschaos eben so anrichtet." Sie hatte sich wahnsinnig auf dieses Treffen gefreut. Schon lange hatten Rebecca und sie sich nicht mehr einfach so gesehen, oder einfach mal so etwas unternommen. Beide Frauen waren heute in ihrem üppig besuchten Stammlokal in Washington, aßen zu Mittag und wollten auch den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen.

,,Aber vor ein paar Tagen sagte Chris mir bei der BSAA, ihr wäret wieder so einigermaßen ganz okay, das hat man letztens auf der Geburtstagsparty von Eric auch merken können."  
Jill nickte, nachdem sie eine weitere Gabel voller Nudeln gegessen hatte. Sie musste zugeben, das sie einen Bärenhunger hatte: ,,Naja…ich glaube, wir sind wieder auf einem freundschaftlichen Level. Em…er hat mir vieles erklärt und wir haben viel miteinander gesprochen, das er wieder zuhause ist, tut uns doch irgendwie allen gut, vor allem unserem Sohn."  
,,Aber so richtig zusammen seid ihr noch nicht? Du weißt, so als Chris und Jill das Ehepaar?"

,,Nein…" die Blonde sah unter sich. Sie widmete sich dem, weitere Nudeln auf ihre Gabel zu drehen und kam nicht umhin, an ihren Bauch zurück zu denken. Mit Sicherheit war das auch ein Grund dafür, Chris nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Wenn sie wirklich ernsthaft krank war, wollte sie ihn vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr an sich binden.

,,Aber irgendwann vielleicht schon, ich meine, ihr liebt euch doch."

,,Sicher…Liebe war niemals unser Problem und…ich kann ihn, also seine Reaktion nach meiner Fehlgeburt letztes Jahr auch irgendwie verstehen, aber…" Jill blickte ihre Freundin an, seufzte nochmals, ,,…Ach, ich…ich weiß auch nicht, alles ist so anders im Moment, alles so kompliziert."

,,Inwiefern?" hinterfragte Rebecca, sie konnte ihrer Freundin nicht folgen.

Jill zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sie wollte nicht über ihre offensichtlichen Sorgen sprechen: ,,Keine Ahnung, er strengt sich richtig an, hilft mir mit der Hausarbeit und so, das hat er früher nie gemacht und stell dir vor, letztens hat er mich sogar zur Flugbahn ausgeführt, mich eingeladen mit ihm einer seiner Testflüge für die BSAA zu machen, glaub mir, es war beinahe ein richtiges Date."

,,Das ist normal. Er will dich schließlich zurück gewinnen, mit allem was dazu gehört." Rebecca trank aus ihrem Wasserglas.

,,Ja, aber wir hatten noch nie ein richtiges Date…" meinte Jill plötzlich amüsiert und kaute, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, ,,…Wir waren jahrelang ineinander verliebt, ohne etwas zu tun und dann waren wir schon gleich fest zusammen, inklusive der Hochzeit."

Rebecca lächelte: ,,Ich finde es schön, das er sich so ins Zeug legt. Hast du ihm denn wenigstens auch, wie es sich für ein Date gehört, einen Abschiedskuss gegeben? Muss nicht auf die Lippen sein, die Wange geht auch.."  
Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…hätte ich es tun sollen?"

Rebecca zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Bei Carlos und mir war es so. Glaub mir, er wusste gleich, was er wollte…nicht das ich das nicht auch täte, im Gegenteil, ich war und bin fasziniert von ihm und so und ich liebe ihn über alles, aber ich hatte auch meine Zweifel."  
,,Wegen mir?…" fragte Jill, ,,…Wegen dem, was Carlos für mich em…" Sie blickte unter sich, fand es etwas unangenehm, dieses Thema anzuschneiden.

,,Ja…" sagte die Ärztin, wartete bis ihre Freundin ihr wieder in die Augen blickte, dann sprach sie weiter, ,,…ich wusste schließlich nicht, wie stark der Teil von Carlos war, der an dir hing, ich meine…Der Mann war wirklich in dich verliebt Jill und solche Gefühle kann man nicht einfach abstellen."

,,Hat er es denn jetzt?"

Schwer stieß Rebecca Luft aus: ,,Ich glaube, ganz gleich, was er mir sagt, das da noch immer etwas ist…aber ich weiß auch, das von dir nichts zurück kommt. Du liebst Chris, nicht Carlos, also muss ich keine Angst haben, das meine beste Freundin mit meinem Ehemann davon hüpft."

Jill lächelte leicht: ,,Nein, musst du nicht…Ich mag ihn, er ist ein lieber Freund und er ist süß mit Eric, aber er ist nicht der den ich will. Das habe ich schon vor Jahren erkannt."

Rebecca sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Chris…"

Die Blonde nickte, dann überlegte sie und fragte: ,,Glaubst du ich bin unfair zu ihm? Oder zu streng mit uns beiden?"

Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Du bist vorsichtig und wenn du nur das tust, was du für richtig erachtest, kann es nicht falsch sein, glaub mir. Das ist schon in Ordnung, immerhin hat er dir sehr weh getan…" Rebecca musterte ihre Freundin wie diese nur leicht nickend den Kopf senkte, dann fragte sie weiter, ,,…Glaubst du, du kannst ihm verzeihen?…Glaubst du, ihr werdet wieder eine richtige Familie?"

Schwer atmete Jill durch und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,…Ich weiß nicht…um ehrlich zu sein, ein Teil von mir, wünscht sich nichts anderes. Sicherlich habe ich ihm schon teilweise verziehen, sonst würde er nicht wieder bei uns wohnen, aber…irgendwas ist zerbrochen…Ich fürchte wohl, er könnte mir wieder so etwas antun."

,,Du vertraust ihm nicht mehr."

,,Nicht direkt…" Jill blickte in Rebeccas Augen, ,,…Ich kenne ihn, ich würde ihm ohne zu zögern mein Leben und das unseres Kindes anvertrauen. Er ist in diesem Punkt einhundert Prozent zuverlässig, aber er vergisst eben alles andere."

,,Was denn?"  
,,Er sagte, er hätte die Mission nach Edonia angenommen, um uns zu schützen und das ist genau das, was ich meine. Er ist so darauf fixiert, übles aufzuhalten, er ist bereit sein Leben zu geben, um andere zu retten und merkt nicht einmal, das er es ist, der seine Nächsten von sich stößt…Er ist immer noch bei der BSAA und wenn jetzt wieder eine solche globale Bedrohung auftaucht wie im Sommer glaube ich nicht, das er zuerst an sich und seine Familie denkt…Ich habe Angst davor, das er wieder gehen würde, er meint es gut, keine Frage, er würde die Welt retten, wenn er es könnte und deswegen bewundere ich ihn, aber…ich kann es nicht ertragen, ihn noch mal zu verlieren, ich will das einfach nicht noch mal durchmachen müssen…und ich will auch nicht daheim sitzen und beten, das er heil zurück kehrt."

,,Jill…" Rebecca griff die Hand ihrer Freundin, erinnerte sich gut, wie schwer es für Jill war, damals ein leeres Krankenbett vorzufinden, ihn nicht wieder finden zu können. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie schwer die Depressionen waren, die Jill nieder gedrückt hatten. ,,…ich kenne ihn, er ist ein verdammt guter Freund, er hat gemerkt, was er dir angetan hat und er hat aus seinen Fehlern gelernt...Ich glaube nicht, das er dir so etwas noch einmal antun würde."

Jill blickte zur Seite, irgendwie hatte ihre Freundin recht und sie nickte dann langsam: ,,Vielleicht liegt es auch an mir…Ganz klar, du hast Recht, trotzdem…Versteh mich richtig, ich habe, ich war nach Afrika dabei abzurutschen, in ein ebenso schwarzes Loch zu fallen wie er nach seiner Mission in Edonia, aber Chris hat das nicht zugelassen…Ich schon…ich habe nicht verhindern können, das er fiel. Ich habe versagt. "

Rebecca nickte innerlich. Sie erkannte, das Jill sich ebensolche Schuld an seinem verschwinden gab, wie ihm.

,,Das hast du nicht, Jill…" versuchte Rebecca sie aufzumuntern, ,,…Seine Situation und deine waren Grund verschieden. Du darfst das nicht vergleichen, versuch nach vorne zu sehen."

Jill atmete durch, legte die Gabel zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Lehne des Stuhles. Sie schluckte, da in ihr aus heiterem Himmel wieder diese Bauchschmerzen zurück kehrten. ,,Lass uns das Thema wechseln, ja?…" sie atmete durch, versuchte ihr Unwohlsein zu verbergen, ,,…Wie geht es bei dir und Carlos?"

Der Blick der Ärztin hellte sich augenblicklich auf: ,,Oh, ich hab endlich einen Käufer für meine Wohnung gefunden. Ende Oktober, also in knapp dreieinhalb Wochen ziehen wir um."  
,,Das ist wunderbar…soll ich euch beim Umzug helfen? Ihr habt mir, uns damals schließlich auch geholfen."

,,Gerne. Carlos hat jede Menge Krempel und ich glaube allein schon mit meiner Fachliteratur kann man ein ganzes Zimmer füllen." Rebecca lächelte.

Jill erwiderte das, doch augenblicklich war da wieder dieser helle, beißende Stich in ihrem Bauch und sie stockte. Ihr Lächeln verging, sie krümmte sich prompt etwas nach vorne, legte sich eine Hand an den Unterleib, als die Krämpfe zurück kehrten. Heimtückisch und in aller Öffentlichkeit überfiel es sie.

,,Jilly?" Rebecca blickte auf, musterte ihre Freundin.

Die Blondine schüttelte nur den Kopf: ,,Ist okay…ist nicht wild." Ein weiterer Stich peinigte sie, sie schloss die Augen, versuchte es zu verbergen, damit niemand sonst es mitbekam.  
,,Das sieht aber ganz anders aus. Claire meinte, du hast vorgestern schon nicht gut ausgesehen, als sie und Matt die Babysachen abgeholt haben. Bist du okay?"

,,Ja…" Jill stützte ihren Kopf mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab und schluckte, ,,…ich bin okay, nur etwas müde und nicht so fitt wie ich sein sollte…" die Krämpfe ebbten ab, ,,…ich glaub es ist mein Magen."

,,Soll ich dich mal durchchecken?"

,,Rebecca, wirklich, das ist nicht nötig, es geht schon wieder." Jill trank einen Schluck Wasser.

,,…Du musst es ja wissen, aber es ist auch nicht ausgeschlossen, das dein Körper noch immer durch die Medikamente nachbebt…" Rebecca hob beide Augenbrauen. Sie konnte eindeutig sehen, das Jill blass geworden war. Es konnte ein Medizinstudent im ersten Semester erkennen, das die Frau ihr gegenüber krank war. Umgehend wanderte Rebeccas Hand zu Jills Handgelenk. Geübte Finger erfühlten den kräftigen Pulsschlag: ,,Du siehst mir aber ein bisschen blass aus. Hat das mit dem Absetzen gut funktioniert?"  
Die Blondine entzog sich ihrem Griff: ,,Ja, Rebecca…Es geht schon wieder klar! Es ist vermutlich nur der ganze Stress mit Chris, der mir auf den Magen schlägt. Ich sehe es selbst, ich steigere mich da viel zu sehr rein."

Rebecca nickte, nach kurzer Überlegung: ,,Das kann sein. Immerhin hatten deine Depressionen dich bis vor kurzem im Griff und der Körper reagiert auf das, was sie Seele beschäftigt."

Jill verdrehte die Augen: ,,Danke, Sigmund Freud!"

Die Brünette lachte: ,,Ist doch so."

,,Lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln und unser Mittagessen verdrücken, bevor ich hier noch verhungere!"  
,,Ganz wie du willst…" die Ärztin aß weiter, bemerkte wirklich, das es ihrer Freundin wieder gut zu gehen schien und fragte dann nach einigen Momenten, ,,…Wo ist eigentlich dein Junior, spielt Chris Babysitter?"

Jill aß weiter, war froh, das ihre Schmerzen vorbei waren, es konnte also erneu verdrängt werden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: ,,Nein, die beiden sind im Zoo."  
,,Im Zoo?"

,,Ja, du weit doch, Erics Geburtstagsgeschenk von Chris…"

,,Ach ja…" Rebecca trank einen weiteren Schluck Wasser, ,,…Und wieso wolltest du nicht mit?"

Die Blondine seufzte müde: ,,Es ist ein Ort an dem Tiere wie Objekte in Käfigen herum hausen und von allen Seiten aus beglotzt werden…" Sie hasste seit ihrer Gefangenschaft alle Arten von Käfigen und sie würde nie wieder einen Fuß an einen solchen Ort setzen. Ihr Sohn war mit gerade mal drei Jahren immer noch zu jung um das zu verstehen, er erfreute sich daran all die Tiere bestaunen zu können und immer mal wieder ertappte Jill sich bei dem Gedanken, wie unschuldig und unwissend die Gedanken ihres Kindes waren. Sie beneidete ihn darum, von all dem Ärger, all dem drum herum noch überhaupt nichts mit zu bekommen. ,,…und außerdem, wollten wir zwei heute den Tag zusammen verbringen, nicht wahr?" vollendete Jill mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Die Ärztin grinste…

* * *

,,…will aber nicht schlafen…" protestierte Eric aus übermüdeten Augen, als Jill und Chris den Jungen am Abend ins Bett brachten.

,,Na, komm schon, du kannst doch kaum noch die Augen aufhalten…" Jill stützte ihren Sohn am Rücken, wie dieser in seinem Dinosaurierschlafanzug in sein kleines Bett krabbelte.

,,Mama…ich will doch von Tieren erzählen…"

Sie setzte sich zu ihm, nachdem sie ihm die Decke bis zur Brust hoch gezogen hatte und lächelte: ,,Ich nehme an, du hast viele gesehen. Hat es dir denn gefallen, mit deinem Dad?"

Der Junge nickte: ,,Wir haben Löwen gesehen, Zebras und Stinktiere und Lama und…Elepfan..elfpan…"  
,,Elefanten?"

,,Ja!…Und Vögel…und eine Klaspschlange."  
Jill lachte herzlich: ,,Eine Klapperschlange…" sie strich ihrem Sohn das Haar nach hinten, ,,…ich bin sicher, ihr hattet viel Spaß."  
Eric blickte zu seinem Vater, der bereits den Vorhag am Fenster schloss, um das Abendlicht draußen zu halten. Das Zimmer wurde nur noch durch eine kleine Lampe neben der Tür schwach beleuchtet.

,,Will noch mal gehen…"

Chris kam grinsend hinzu, ging neben Jill in die Hocke und nickte: ,,Okay, wir werden irgendwann noch mal gehen."

,,Morgen!"

Der Agent lachte: ,,Dann ist es doch nichts neues mehr…" er schluckte kurz, um seinem Sohn zu erklären, ,,…Wenn du etwas Zeit vergehen lässt, dann ist es beim nächsten mal noch viel interessanter und aufregender und du wirst noch viel mehr entdecken."  
,,Ja?" mit großen blauen Augen blickte Eric ihn an.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja…weißt du…" er tippte auf den Arm des Jungen, ,,…wieso zeigst du deiner Mom nicht einfach, welche Tiere du heute gesehen hast? Du könntest morgen Mittag viele Bilder malen."

,,Oh ja!…" jubelte der Junge, klatschte in seine Hände, ,,…mit Elphanten!"

Chris lachte einmal mehr, tauschte dann einen grinsenden Blick mit Jill ehe er sich noch einmal seinem Sohn zu wendete: ,,Schlaf gut, mein Sohn…" Er beugte sich zu ihm hin und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann erhob er sich, blickte zu seiner Frau, ,,…Ich geh als runter."  
Jill nickte.

,,Bis morgen, Daddy!" Eric hob eine Hand und wank Chris hinterher, was dieser nur erwiderte.

,,So…" begann Jill dann, als sie mit Eric alleine war, ,,…jetzt wird aber geschlafen, junger Mann."  
,,Bin aber nicht müde…"

Sie grinste: ,,Es ist aber schon spät und du warst heute lange mit deinem Dad unterwegs, kuck…" Jill deutete mit dem Kopf an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Der Hund hatte es sich in einem Körbchen bequem gemacht. ,,…Ben schläft auch schon und je schneller du schläfst, desto schneller ist es morgen und ihr beide könnt wieder miteinander spielen, okay?"

Eric schien zu überlegen, doch nickte dann.

,,Außerdem musst du morgen fitt sein, da wir ja am Mittag zu Onkel Matts Geburtstag müssen."

Wieder nickte der kleine Junge: ,,Baby hören…"

Jill lächelte: ,,Ja, Tante Claire lässt dich bestimmt wieder das `Baby hören´…schlaf jetzt…" sie hauchte ihrem Sohn eine Kuss auf die Stirn, spürte erneut dieses ungute Gefühl in ihrem Innern. Sie wollte sich erheben, doch eine kleine Hand fasste den Ärmel ihres Shirts.

,,Mama!"

,,Hm?…" Jill sah wieder zu ihm.

Eric sah seine Mutter an, bevor er es aussprach: ,,…Daddy hat dich lieb."

Gerührt setzte Jill sich wieder, sie tätschelte die Hand ihres Kindes und nickte: ,,Ich weiß, mein Schatz…ich hab ihn auch lieb…und dich hab ich auch lieb."

Der Junge lächelte…

* * *

Chris grinste, als er sich die heutig gemachten Bilder auf seiner Digitalkamera ansah und Jill hinzu kam.

,,Zeig mal…" sie nahm ihm die Kamera aus der Hand, nachdem sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Chris ließ es zu, beugte sich näher zu ihr, um ihr zusehen zu können. Der Fernseher spielte im Hintergrund die abendlichen Nachrichten ab.

,,Schläft er jetzt?…" wollte Chris wissen, da es doch noch einige Minuten gedauert hat, bis sie wieder runter gekommen war.

Jill nickte und klickte sich durch die Bilder. Es waren viele Tiere drauf zu sehen. Mal Eric vor einem Gehege, mal er allein, dann ein Bild mit ihm und Chris zusammen, ein kunterbunt gewürfelter Haufen mit lachenden, glücklichen Gesichtern, was Jill erkennen ließ, das die beiden einen schönen Tag gehabt hatten und das freute sie.

,,Ich glaube so langsam kommt er in das schwierige Alter…" murmelte sie begnügt und betrachtete ein Bild wie Eric die Pinguine bestaunte.

,,Du meinst das gefürchtete `ich will aber nicht schlafen´ Alter?" Chris gestikulierte mit den Händen, lachte.

Jill sah zu ihm auf und fing augenblicklich auch an zu lachen: ,,Ja…" Sie nickte einmal mehr und Chris freute sich ebenfalls. Er hatte sie noch nicht oft zum lachen gebracht, seitdem er wieder bei ihr wohnte, doch es war ein weiterer Schritt nach vorne, eine weitere Annäherung.

,,Och, Gott, ist das süß!" hauchte Jill plötzlich, als sie ein Bild bestaunte, auf dem Eric und Chris zu sehen waren. Beide ritten auf einem Elefanten, der von einem Wärter geführt wurde und winkten in die Kamera. Jemand anders hatte bestimmt das Bild geschossen, ein Besucher oder ein Tierpfleger. ,,…Deswegen ist er von diesen Viechern so angetan."

Chris schaute auf das Display und nickte: ,,Ja, wir hatten Glück, da Elefantenreiten nicht jeden Tag angeboten wird und ich konnte ihn kaum halten, so stürmisch war er darauf zu klettern."

,,Hatte er keine Angst?…" Jill drehte den Kopf zu Chris, ,,…Ich meine, dieses Tier ist riesig im vergleich zu ihm."

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich habe mich selbst gewundert. Unser Sohn wollte auch unbedingt alleine reiten, das war mir dann aber doch zu gefährlich."

Jill nickte und blickte wieder zu dem Foto.

Ja, der Elefant war mit Sicherheit zahm und ordentlich ausgesucht, das er nicht aggressiv oder stürmisch werden würde, wenn er Leute, speziell unruhige und lebhafte Kinder auf sich reiten ließ und das war auch nicht der Grund. Eric hätte einfach runter fallen können, er war schließlich immer noch sehr klein, auch wenn es Jill vorkam, als hätte sie ihn schon eine Ewigkeit bei sich.

,,Drei Jahre…" hauchte Jill und seufzte, ,,…Kommt mir so ewig vor."

,,Weißt du es noch? Als du ihn bekommen hast?…" fragte Chris und sah nur wie seine Frau amüsiert die Augen verdrehte. ,,…Was?"

Jill lachte, blickte ihn fassungslos an: ,,Chris, ich habe ihn geboren, so was vergisst man nicht!"

,,Aber ich dachte, ihr Frauen sagt immer, das alles vergessen ist, wenn ihr eure Kinder in den Armen haltet."

,,Der Schmerz ist vergessen, im ersten Moment…" erklärte sie, ,,…aber man wird das niemals vergessen und…ich würde es für ihn jederzeit wieder durchmachen."

,,Ich weiß…" Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand, er hatte kaum bemerkt, wie ihre Körper einander suchten. War vorhin doch noch etwas Luft zwischen ihnen, lehnten sie sich nun einfach gegeneinander, verschmolzen fast zu einem Ganzen.

Dann schluckte er, blickte unter sich und unüberlegt huschten ihm seine Gedanken über die Lippen: ,,Schon schade, das wir nicht mehr haben…ich vermisse die schlaflosen Nächte in denen uns Eric auf Trapp gehalten hat irgendwie."

Jills freudiger Blick stockte, ihr Lächeln verging und Chris bemerkte, das er über eine Narbe gestolpert war. Bestürzt blickte er sie an: ,,Em…das meint ich nicht so, ich em…"  
,,Ist schon gut…" unterbrach Jill ihn und blickte leicht zur Seite, von ihm weg. Trauer hatte ihre Stimme durchzehrt: ,,…Es hatte eben nicht sollen sein…"

Chris schloss die Augen: ,,Entschuldige…ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."

Jill legte die Kamera auf den Wohnzimmertisch und lehnte sich zurück: ,,Das hast du nicht…es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht daran denke…" sie winkelte die Beine an, stellte sie auf die Couch vor sich und schlang ihre Arme darum, ,,…Ich dachte damals, das ich nie darüber weg kommen würde und Rebecca und Claire meinten, es würde leichter werden…doch die Wahrheit ist, es ist seither nur noch schwerer geworden. Es ist mir auch egal, ob es erst so wenige Wochen in mir war, lebte, als ich es verloren habe, es war ein Teil von mir und…der Schmerz wird nie vergehen."

Chris hatte sich zu ihr gedreht, blickte sie an und nickte knapp: ,,Ich verstehe dich…Ich fühl das selbe."

Jill sah ihm in die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,Nein…" sie sprach leise, ,,…Mag sein, das du verstehst, aber für dich ist es nicht das gleiche…Nicht du hast unser Baby verloren."

Er schluckte. Chris wusste, was sie damit meinte.

Ja, Jill war es gewesen, die damals hatte da durch müssen. Sie war nun mal die Frau, für sie war es anders als für ihn, dennoch korrigierte er ihre Aussage ,,…Du auch nicht…" Er strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr, ,,…Gib dir nicht die Schuld, ich habe dir das nie vorgeworfen."

,,Das hast du…Indem du so abweisend warst, du konntest mich doch noch nicht mal ansehen…" Jill hielt den Augenkontakt aufrecht, ,,…und am Tag danach, als uns meine Ärztin die Konsequenz gesagt hat…als wir erfuhren, das ich…" sie hatte Mühe, das auszusprechen, ,,…das ich nie wieder im Stande sein werde ein Kind zu bekommen, da hast du meine Hand einfach los gelassen und dich weg gedreht. Ich fühlte, wie du zurück geschreckt bist…und das fühle ich noch immer." Sie blickte unter sich.

,,Jill, ich…" Chris holte Luft. Ihre Worte waren in seinem Innern explodiert. Hatte sie die ganze Zeit über so gedacht? War das die eigentliche Ursache dafür, das sie sich so von ihm distanzierte? ,,…Wir standen doch beide unter Schock, ich wollte dir niemals absichtlich weh tun."  
,,Das weiß ich…" Jill blickte wieder zu ihm hoch, ,,…aber es ändert nichts. Ich war es…Es war mein Körper der unser Kind getötet hat, mein Körper der nicht fähig war dieses Leben zu schenken und du kannst einfach nichts gegen diese Leere und diese Einsamkeit tun, die mich seitdem beherrscht."

Chris blickte nun auch unter sich, er hatte schon wieder kaum bemerkt, das sein Arm halb um ihre Schultern lag, erschreckten ihn doch viel mehr ihre Worte.

Ja, es stimme, obgleich er auch ein Kind verloren hatte, wusste er rein gar nichts darüber, wie es einer Frau ergehen musste, welche Schuldgefühle sich in ihr innerstes brannten und sie ein leben Lang quälten. Nie hatte er mit ihr darüber gesprochen, nie erahnt, was in ihr vorging.

Chris bereute.

Er bereute aufs schmerzlichste, das er nicht früher zu ihr gestanden hatte, das er sich von seiner damaligen Taubheit, diesem Verlust hatte hinreißen lassen. Es wäre sicher alles anders gekommen, wenn er gleich mit ihr geredet hätte.

,,Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr…" sprach sie weiter, ,,…es ist passiert und du kannst das nicht mehr ändern, ebenso wenig, wie das du vor allem davon gelaufen und in den Krieg gezogen bist. Es ist vorbei…das Einzige, was jetzt noch zählt…" ihr Blick ging zur Decke und sie dachte an ihren Sohn, als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, ,,…ist dieses Kind da oben, unser einziges Kind und ich will, das er glücklich aufwächst…Das er all das hat, was wir beide niemals hatten. Ein echtes Zuhause…beide Eltern…und ein friedliches Leben…" Sie hob ihre Hände und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Woher das jetzt kam, warum ihr wieder zum Heulen war, wusste sie nicht. ,,…Entschuldige." Sie sah zur Seite.

,,Hey…" Chris drückte sie sachte an sich, sein Arm war vollends um ihre Schultern gewandert, ,,…ist schon okay. Du bist seine Mutter…es ist okay zu weinen."

Jill schniefte: ,,Ich bin…im Moment nur etwas durcheinander."

Sanft strich er ihr mit der Hand drüber den Oberarm: ,,Das kommt sicher nur von den Medikamenten, die du letztens abgesetzt hast, das wird schon."

Sie atmete durch und nickte: ,,Ja, du hast recht." Doch daran zweifelte sie. Seitdem sie die Antidepressiver abgesetzt hatte, fühlte sie ich nicht wirklich wie sie selbst. Sie fühlte sich oft müde und schlapp, beinahe weinerlich und auch Übelkeit mit Erbrechen und Schwindel plagten sie. Kurz, es ging ihr einfach nicht besonders gut.

…_Vielleicht haben meine Magenkrämpfe ja auch wirklich nur damit zu tun. Es würde zeitlich passen und…vielleicht war es dann doch nichts schlimmeres…_

Erst jetzt, wo sie so darüber nachdachte, kam ihr das in den Sinn. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht ernsthaft krank, vielleicht waren das alles noch Nebenerscheinungen der Medikamente. So musste es einfach sein.

Jill atmete erleichtert aus. Warum hatte sie früher nicht daran gedacht? Es war doch so einfach.

…_Und mein Bauch?…Das was ich dort fühle?…Nein!…Nein, es ist alles okay, es wird wieder gut, ich weiß es!…_

,,Hey, bist du noch da?"  
Abrupt drehte sie den Kopf wieder zu Chris, rief ihre Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie nickte: ,,Ja, ich habe nur, über was nachgedacht."

,,Wichtig?"

,,Nein…" sie versuchte ein Lächeln, ,,…Lass uns über was anderes reden…Was ist mit deinem Job…gefällt er dir wirklich?" Jill war unsicher ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Sie hatte Angst, das Chris im Innendienst nicht glücklich werden würde.

Chris seufzte: ,,Man bekommt selbst in dieser Abteilung einiges mit…" er sah kurz unter sich, was Jill schon etwas erahnen ließ, dann sagte er, ,,…Der Bioterrorismus existiert noch immer…" Er seufzte noch einmal, ,,…doch ich bin gut aufgehoben, dort wo ich jetzt bin und der neue Vorstand ist diesmal wirklich voll zuverlässig und loyal. Der neue Vorstandsvorsitzende Malcolm Summers scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein und zu wissen, was richtig und falsch ist." Seitdem Jill damals durch Tricells Mitarbeiter entführt worden und rausbekommen war, das der Vorstandsvorsitzende Miller es zugelassen hatte, das seine Affäre in seinen Unterlagen geschnüffelt hatte, somit über Wissen verfügen konnte, das für niemanden bestimmt war, wie über Jills Antikörper und die noch damalige Forschung an einem Impfstoff, wurde der Mann fristlos gefeuert. Summers war es auch gewesen, der Chris und Jill damals alles nötige in Form von Ausrüstung und Verstärkung zur Verfügung gestellt, als Eric sich in Weskers Händen befand.

,,Aber du bist dort nicht glücklich…" stellte Jill fest.

Er schluckte und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich bin mit nichts glücklich gewesen. Wenn ich behaupten würde, ich wäre als Agent im Feld glücklich gewesen, dann ist das eine glatte Lüge. Ich mache es nicht gerne, ich tat es, weil es meine Pflicht war…Der Einzige Job der mich je glücklich gemacht hat, war der bei der Airforce und der Einzige, bei dem ich mich zuhause gefühlt habe, war bei STARS zusammen mit dir..." Chris sah sie an, ,,...Was ist mit dir? Bist du zufrieden damit die Akten bei TerraSave hin und her zu schieben? Ich konnte mich dich nie als Sekretärin oder so vorstellen."

,,Es gibt ja nicht viel was ich machen kann…" Jill hob beide Augenbrauen und sah unter sich, ,,…Als Exdiebin und Tochter des einst inhaftierten Meisterdiebes Richard `Dick´ Valentine und aufgrund meiner fast kriminellen Vergangenheit, hat mich ja kaum jemand eingestellt, nachdem mein Vater mich zum Berufswechsel überredet hatte…STARS hat nicht danach gefragt, auch das Training und die Grundausbildung bei DeltaForce kam mir dafür zugute…Den Weg, den wir beide nach Raccoon bestritten haben…habe ich mir nicht unbedingt so vorgestellt und das Ende davon war mein schlimmster Alptraum, deswegen glaube ich, das ich es jetzt ganz gut finde, einfach nur Papierkram zu erledigen und von all dem nichts mitzubekommen, um deine Frage zu beantworten und…der schönste Job, den ich je hatte, der, der mich wirklich glücklich gemacht hat, war es einfach nur Jill Redfield zu sein, Ehefrau und Mutter…" sie lächelte kurz und verlegen, ,,…ich weiß, es klingt blöd, aber das war nun mal das Beste, was mir passieren konnte und mein…Vater würde das genauso sehen…" Jill hob ihren Kopf wieder, blickte Chris in die Augen, ,,…Er wusste schon immer, das ich in dich verliebt war und…er wäre sicher irre Stolz auf dich und Eric gewesen…"

,,Bist du sicher?…Ich weiß doch noch, das du mir mal erzählt hast, dein Dad hätte alle Kerle in die Winde gejagt, die an deiner Tür angeklopft haben."  
Sie lächelte einmal mehr. ,,Damals war ich noch ein Teenager und an meine Tür hatten nur Versager geklopft. Mein Vater hat keinen näher an mich ran kommen lassen…Dick hat irgendwie immer über mich gewacht…und wenn er nicht da war, dann eben einer aus seiner Truppe. Es war fast, wie eine Familie, ein Clan, da hat einer dem anderen geholfen, loyal und ohne böse absichten. Als mein Dad dann verhaftet wurde und ich allein war, bin ich natürlich auf den nächst besten Versager reingefallen, nur weil der Typ nett in einer Lederjacke ausgesehen hat…" sie war amüsiert, als sie sich daran zurück erinnerte.

,,Ich sehe doch weit besser aus in einer Lederjacke, oder?" Chris fand es irgendwie interessant über Jills Vergangenheit zu reden. Er lächelte.

Jill lachte wieder, das freute ihn einmal mehr ,,Natürlich…" ihre Wangen wurden rot, ,,…Lass uns das wieder ganz schnell vergessen, es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als mit dir über meine Jugendsünden zu reden."

Chris stimmte ihr lachen mit ein, drückte sie an sich: ,,Jill, das hat dich früher doch nie gestört und du weißt doch auch alles über meine Vergangenheit."

,,Das ist etwas anderes…Chris, damals waren wir beste Freunde, heute sind wir Mann und Frau und haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Natürlich wussten sie alles voneinander, sie kannten sich gegenseitig in und auswendig und es machte nicht wirklich jemandem etwas aus. Das war alles vor langer Zeit, wichtig war ohnehin doch nur, das heute.

,,Hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu der alten Gang?" wollte Chris dann wissen, als die Stimmung wieder etwas ernster wurde.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich hab keine Ahnung, wo die sich alle rum treiben. Nach der Verhaftung meines Vaters haben sie sich in alle Winde zerstreut. Sicher werden sie von mir gehört haben, wir beide standen ja oft genug in den Zeitungen, allein schon wegen der Gründung der BSAA…"

,,Ja, meine Kumpels von der AirForce sind auch auf und davon. Ist eben nichts mehr wie es mal war…" beiläufig blickte Chris zum Fernseher, in dem die Wettervorhersage lief. In den nächsten Tagen sollte es stetig kühler werden.

,,So…" Jill streckte sich und setzte sich auf, ,,…Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen für Claire zusammenpacken."

Verdutzt blickte Chris drein.

Jill sah seinen Blick und hielt inne: ,,Für unsere Nichte."

Jetzt klingelte es in seinem Innern und er nickte: ,,Stimmt, du gibst ihr die Sachen von Eric."

,,Ja, welche ein Glück, das wir damals Farbneutral eingekauft haben…Die Kleidung hat sie schon, ich habe ihr versprochen die Babliege und den MaxiCosi morgen noch vorbei zu bringen."

,,Und die Wiege haben die beiden schon, nicht wahr?" fragte Chris. Es war schon komisch so über Claires Baby zu sprechen. Er gab ihr die Sachen auch gerne, immerhin war sie seine Schwester, dennoch war es schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Wenn Jill die Fehlgeburt nicht gehabt hätte, wäre ja alles anders gekommen und dieses Baby wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich schon wieder drei oder vier Monate alt.

,,Ja…" antwortete Jill, ,,…ich bin irgendwie froh, wenn ich das Zeug nicht mehr ständig im Keller sehen muss."

Chris nickte konnte sehen, das in ihr die selben Gedanken und Gefühle herrschten, wie in ihm. ,,Es war schon eine Überraschung…Ich hatte damit gerechnet Onkel zu werden, aber erst nächstes Jahr. Em…haben sie schon einen Namen?"  
Jill schüttete Wortlos den Kopf, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet.

Chris nickte und sah zu, wie seine Frau aufstand, das Zimmer verlassen wollte. ,,Warte…" er hielt sie auf, erhob sich und kam zu ihr.

Fragend blickte Jill ihn an: ,,Ja?"

,,Lass uns die Sachen morgen in den Wagen laden, das läuft uns nicht weg…" er schluckte und fragte sie einfach, ,,…Hast du nicht vielleicht Lust sinnloses Zeug mit mir im Fernsehen zu gucken? So wie in alten Zeiten?" Chris hoffte, das sie sich zu ihm gesellen würde. Bisher hatte sie das noch nicht gemacht und er ließ keine Gelegenheit außer acht, um ihr näher zu kommen. Er wollte sie einfach voll und ganz wieder zurück gewinnen.

Jill atmete aus: ,,Es ist kurz vor neun…"

,,Und es ist noch ewig Zeit, bis die Falle nach dir ruft…ohnehin warst du noch nie jemand, der früh zu Bett gegangen war. Oder hast du noch etwas anderes vor?"

,,Ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas lesen…also…nein, ich habe nichts anderes vor." sie lächelte. Nebeneinander Fern zu sehen war ja nun wirklich nicht schlimm und sie gab auch zu, das sie es gerne hatte, wenn er bei ihr war und sie zum Lachen brachte…

* * *

Gegen elf war der Film vorbei.

Es war eine von Chris´ Aktion-DVD´s mit dem Titel `Black Hawk Down´ gewesen, den sich die beiden angeguckt haben. Soldaten im Krieg. Kameradschaft bis zum bitteren, verzweifelten Ende. ,,Hat er dir gefallen?" wollte er wissen, als der Abspann noch im Fernsehen lief.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Wir haben den Streifen schon mal gesehen."

,,Ist aber ziemlich lange her."

Sie nickte: ,,Ja…" Es war vor allem, vor Afrika, vor der BSAA gewesen.

Chris deutete ihren Blick richtig und nickte ebenfalls: ,,Ist nicht so deins, diese Filmkategorie, was?"

,,Nicht mehr…" Jill schluckte, sie legte den Kopf zurück gegen die Lehne der Couch, ,,…Ich meine, ich mochte es, das man sich immer voll und ganz auf seine Einheit verlassen konnte, aber ich habe einfach die Nase voll vom Krieg und all dem Elend…Es kann natürlich auch sein, das ich einfach nur eine Abneigung gegen Afrika habe und mich jede Kriegsszene unterbewusst daran erinnert."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr, nachdem er den Fernseher stumm geschaltet hatte, blickte sie an: ,,Sorry, das hab ich nicht bedacht."

,,Ist nicht deine Schuld, aber mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde mehr dahin…" Jill verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schluckte, sie fühlte den eigenartigen Druck schon wieder in ihrem Bauch, ,,…nie mehr!"

Chris schwieg. Er wollte nichts sagen, um das Thema nicht zu vertiefen. Er wollte Jill nicht an ihre Vergangenheit zurück erinnern, auch wenn er wusste, das dies bereits passiert war. ,,Em…" begann er dann, um sie vom Thema und ihren Gedanken abzulenken, ,,…Was machen wir jetzt?"

Jill atmete durch, setzte sich auf. Sie versuchte dieses `Ziehen´ zu ignorieren: ,,Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich bin erledigt…" sie hob ihren Arm und rieb sich das Genick.

,,Schon wieder?…Du warst doch schon müde, nachdem du heute morgen die Augen aufgeschlagen hast."

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Einerseits stimmte das andererseits wollte sie es ihm nicht zeigen, wenn ihre Schmerzen doch wieder größer werden würden: ,,Naja…ich geh einfach mal…"

Chris nicke resignierend, er war noch überhaupt nicht müde, hätte gerne noch weiter Zeit mit ihr verbracht: ,,Okay."  
,,Bis morgen…" sagte Jill lehnte sich dann leicht zu ihm, um aufzustehen. Sie drehte den Kopf nur einen Hauch zu ihm, um ihn noch einmal ansehen zu können und ehe sie sich zurück ziehen konnte, hatte der Agent seinem Drang nachgegeben, seine Hand an ihr Schulter gelegt und ihre Lippen mit seinen berührt. Er wollte ihre Wange treffen, wusste nicht, das sie noch einmal zu ihm wenden würde und Chris spürte augenblicklich, wie Jill erstarrte, wie sie sich zurück ziehen wollte, doch dann einfach nur still hielt. Er befürchtete erst zu weit gegangen zu sein, malte sich in diesen Millisekunden aus, wie sauer sie sein würde, doch grinste dann leicht, als er sah, das sie ihre Augen schloss und war überrascht, das es sie es war, die plötzlich seinen Kuss erwiderte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, ging mit und um so erstaunter war er auch, als Jill es war, die ihre Hände sanft an seine Arme legte.

Er deutete ihre Zeichen, ihre Signale und legte gleichfalls die Arme um sie, vertiefte den Kuss langsam und zärtlich und schloss auch selbst die Augen.

Lange hatte er sie nicht mehr so berührt, er sehnte sich nach ihr, genoss ihre Hand die sich sanft an seine Brust lehnte. Er glaubte unter ihrer Berührung zu verbrennen, es kribbelte bis in seine Zehenspitzen. Chris seufzte leicht, schlang seine Arme augenblicklich dichter um sie und lehnte sich mit der Seite zurück gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch, zog sie mit.

Jill drückte sich an ihn.

Sie wusste nicht was sie dachte, sie wusste momentan nicht einmal mehr, das sie noch immer sauer, verletzt und enttäuscht über sein Verhalten war. Es war ihr auch egal, viel zu lange schon, hatte sie ihre Gefühle unterdrückt, dem Drang ihm nahe zu sein, ihn zu küssen.

Himmel, er war doch ihr Ehemann und weiß Gott, sie liebte ihn über alles, soll ihr die Vergangenheit doch den Buckel runter rutschen, er war schließlich wieder da. Chris war zu ihr zurück gekommen, er liebte sie.

…_Warum nicht einfach vergessen…_

Angenehm seufzte auch Jill in den Kuss, als sie fühlte, wie Chris´ eine Hand sie noch immer hielt, während die andere ihre Seite hinab und unter ihr Shirt huschte. Er streichelte über ihre warme Haut, schaffte sich ganz langsam nach oben.

So schön es auch war, so schön es auch noch werden konnte, so schnell wurde Jill einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als sich urplötzlich und aus völlig heiterem Himmel, ihre stechenden Bauchschmerzen zurück in ihr innerstes stahlen. Sie wollte es ignorieren, sie wollte es unterdrücken, doch es ging einfach nicht mehr. ,,Warte!" Sie unterbrach den Kuss.

Chris spürte ihr Zucken, wie ihre Hand an seiner Brust ihn von sich drückte und wie sie in einem Ruck zurück wich. Perplex starrte er sie an, seine Augen musterten sie fragend.

Jill legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, bis sich auf die Unterlippe.

…_Nicht hier, nicht jetzt und nicht vor ihm!…_

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber es war ihr unangenehm, das er sie so sah.

,,Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" wollte Chris wissen, hatte natürlich auch seine Hand unter ihrem Shirt wieder hervor gezogen und

,,Nein, ich…" sie schluckte und blickte unter sich, ,,…ich…ich denke, wir sollten das lassen."  
Er ließ die Schultern hängen, Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Hatte er geglaubt, sie hätte ihm endlich verziehen, es wäre endlich wie früher, war er auf dem Holzweg. Da war noch immer etwas, das er wohl gut zu machen hatte.

,,Okay…" Chris schluckte, war gänzlich von ihr gewichen, ,,…ich werde dich zu nichts drängen, du hast Zeit solange du brauchst und ich verstehe das…"

Jill hatte seine Worte kaum gehört. Sie krümmte sich leicht nach vorne und hoffte, das er es nicht bemerkte.

,,Jill?…" Chris hatte es natürlich bemerkt, als sie auch die andere Hand an ihren Bauch legte. Verdutzt drehte er den Kopf zu ihr zurück: ,,…Hey, bist du okay?"

Sie schaffte nur ein schwaches nickte, kniff dann die Augen zu. Die Krämpfe wollten nicht stoppen, wollten ihr die Gnade vor seinen Augen zu verschwinden nicht gewähren. Ihr wurde heiß, sie schwitzte plötzlich.

Chris war sofort alarmiert, griff an ihre Schultern: ,,Jill? Was ist los mit dir?"

,,N…nichts…kannst du…" sie wollte seine Arme von sich drücken, wandte sich weg von ihm und wollte aufstehen, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch im nächsten Moment plagten sie weitere Schmerzen, ,,…ah!" Ruckartig griff sie sich an den Bauch, krümmte sich weit nach vorne und schloss einmal mehr die Lider.

,,Hey…" er war nun mehr als besorgt, packte ihre Schulter in dem Moment, da er aufstand und ihren Oberkörper auf die Couch drückte, ,,…leg dich hin!"

,,Nein…Chris, lass mich, geh einfach…bitte!" Sie wollte ihn nicht bei sich haben, nicht jetzt. Er sollte sie so einfach nicht sehen.

,,Diskutier nicht mit mir, leg dich hin!" forsch drückte er ihren Oberkörper gegen das Polster, griff ihre Beine und brachte seine Frau gänzlich in die Wagerechte. Er machte sich Sorgen, blickte in ihr Gesicht, er sah ihre Blässe und wusste das es ihr nicht gut ging.

Jill hatte nachgegeben und sich auf die linke Seite gedreht. Sie zog die Beine eng an den Körper und keuchte, es tat weh.

,,Kann ich was für dich tun?" wollte Chris wissen, wagte es nicht, sich neben sie zu setzen, noch viel zu geschockt war er über ihren plötzlichen Anfall. Was um alles in der Welt war nur los mit ihr?

,,Hier…" Chris saß bei ihr auf der Kante des Sofas und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, das er vorhin aus der Küche geholt hatte.

Jill stemmte sich auf und nahm es entgegen: ,,Danke…" sie trank vorsichtig und langsam.

Er nickte, stellte das Glas auf den Wohnzimmertisch vor sich zurück, als sie fertig war und drehte sich wieder zu ihr. Leise räusperte er sich, nachdem Jill sich wieder hin gelegt hatte. ,,…Geht es dir besser?"

,,Etwas…" sie mied es ihm in die Augen zu blicken, hatte weiterhin ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch. Die Schmerzen waren etwas abgeebbt, aber dafür plagte sie nun Übelkeit.

,,Jill…" begann Chris sanft, fixierte ihr Gesicht, ,,…was ist los mit dir?…Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht wieder, das es nur `Regelschmerzen´ sind. Ich bin zwar kein Experte, aber ich weiß, das eine Frau das nur einmal im Monat hat."

Sie schluckte, stürzte die Lippen, Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Warum, wusste sie nicht. ,,Lass mich allein, Chris, bitte…"

Er schüttelte strickt den Kopf: ,,Nein, Jill…ich mache mir langsam Sorgen…" sprach er weiter, ,,…Ich habe schon öfters bemerkt, das du Schmerzen hast."

Abrupt sah sie ihn an, sie hatte angenommen, das er es bisher nur einmal, am Geburtstag ihres Sohnes mitbekommen hatte.

,,Was?…" wollte Chris wissen, ,,…Ich wohne wieder hier und ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, das es dir nicht allzu gut geht in der letzten Zeit und ich weiß, das da etwas ist, was dich beschäftigt. Sag es mir, wir können über alles reden, nichts muss dir unangenehm sein, denn egal, was momentan zwischen uns auch ist, du kannst mit mir über alles reden." er blickte ihr in die Augen.

Jill schniefte. Sie wusste, das er nicht locker lassen würde und für ein nervtötendes Diskutieren hatte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht die Kraft. Sie war erledigt und müde.

,,Ich…" begann sie dann, blickte zur Seite, ,,…ich weiß es nicht."

Chris hörte, das sie die Worte ehrlich gesprochen hatte, das sie nicht wieder drum herum reden wollte. ,,Wie oft hast du diese Bauchschmerzen?"

Sie überlegte: ,,Anfangs ging es noch, doch jetzt vielleicht…zwei oder dreimal am Tag, dann wiederum ein par Tage überhaupt nicht…und manchmal auch Nachts und dann kann ich nicht mehr schlafen…Deswegen bin ich immer so müde."

,,Wie lange schon?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ein paar Wochen…" sie schluckte, ,,…Ich habe mir eingeredet, es sind nur Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente, die ich habe nehmen müssen und ich hoffe auch, das es so ist, denn ich habe auch diese stechenden Kopfschmerzen, aber…ich habe Angst, Chris…Was, wenn wirklich etwas nicht in Ordnung ist…mit mir?"

,,Warst du beim Arzt, oder…Hast du heute Mittag mit Rebecca gesprochen?"

Ein Kopfschütteln, war alles, was er als Antwort bekam.

Chris nickte leicht: ,,Okay…jetzt ist Wochenende…aber gleich am Montag gehst du zum Arzt."

,,Nein, ich…"

,,Kein `Nein´ Jill…" protestierte er, ,,…du gehst und wenn ich dich da hin schleifen muss. Von mir aus, kannst du auch zu Becca gehen, um dich durchchecken zu lassen, aber bitte Jill…geh. Ich will das es dir gut geht."

Jill blickte zurück in seine Augen…


	10. Chapter 10

Es klopfte an Rebeccas Bürotür und gleich blickte die Brünette auf: ,,Herein!…" sie lächelte breit, als sie ihre beste Freundin erblickte, ,,…Jill! Woww…" Sie stand auf, kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum und drückte die blonde Frau zur Begrüßung an sich. Sie hatte gerne Besuch und freute sich über Jills kommen, hatten sie sich doch erst von drei Tagen gesehen.

,,Hey Becca…" grüßte Jill, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

,,Was treibt dich hier her? Ich dachte, du musst heute bis um fünf arbeiten." Sie hatte auf die Uhr geblickt, es war kurz nach vier. Es wunderte sie nebenbei auch, das Jill mal freiwillig einen Fuß ins Gebäude der BSAA gemacht hatte. Bisher hatte sie das nur getan, weil Rebecca sie aus medizinischen Gründen herbestellt hatte.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, em…ich hab schon Feierabend, muss in einer knappen Stunde Eric vom Kindergarten in Arlington abholen."

,,Chris ist sicher oben in seinem Büro, der hat mit den neuen Rekruten momentan Theorie. Soll ich ihn ausrufen lassen?"

Ja, ohne Sicherheitsausweis, den Jill schon lange nicht mehr besaß, durfte sie nicht in die oberen Büroräume, doch das war ohnehin nicht ihr Ziel: ,,Nein, ich bin nicht wegen Chris hier, ich wollte zu dir."

,,…und da dachtest du, du streckst mal die Nase auf einen freundschaftlichen Besuch herein? Sehr gut…Magst du was trinken?" fragte Rebecca und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück.

,,Nein, danke…" Jill folgte ihr langsam, ,,…ich will dich auch nicht lange stören em…"

,,Du störst nicht…" unterbrach die Brünette, ,,…Ich arbeite meine Mittagspause immer durch, damit ich abends früher gehen kann. Meistens hat Carlos dann schon das Abendessen fertig."  
,,Was macht er denn überhaupt so?…Ich kann ja immer noch kaum glauben, das er für dich sein Söldnerdasein an den Nagel gehängt hat."  
Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Ja, kaum zu glauben…aber momentan schraubt und werkelt er eifrig an unserem neuen Haus herum, da er noch bis ersten Dezember frei hat. Dann beginnt sein neuer Job auf dem Revier in Arlington…" sie blickte Jill amüsiert an, ,,…Er sagte, Polizist sein, wäre igrendwie das selbe, wie Söldner, nur dass das tragen von Waffen legal ist."

,,Officer Oliveira…naja…"

,,Die Uniform steht ihm jedenfalls einwandfrei." Rebecca grinste verlegen unter sich.

Jill freute sich für die Beiden. Sie hatten es verdient glücklich zu sein, jeder hatte es verdient. Und sie selbst? Ihr schien, als wenn in ihrem Leben bisher nach jedem Sonnenschein die Dunkelheit gekommen wäre.

,,Also…gibt es etwas bestimmtes?" wollte Rebecca wissen.

Die Blonde nickte: ,,Ja…ich em…" sie wusste nicht wirklich wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, ,,…Ich wollte mir einen Termin bei dir holen."  
,,Was ist los? Bist du krank?…Brauchst du Therapiesitzungen?"

,,Nein…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich bin stabil und…meine Depressionen sind auch besser geworden, komischer Weise seitdem Chris wieder da ist und die Alträume sind auch seltener geworden."

,,Das war zu erwarten…" entgegnete die Ärztin, ,,…Ich habe noch kein Pärchen gesehen, überhaupt zwei Menschen, die so einander brauchen, wie ihr beide. Ihr geht alleine zugrunde, nur zusammen seit ihr wirklich am Leben…Hast du ihm verziehen?"

Jill seufzte: ,,Ich kann nicht."

,,Jill…" begann Rebecca, wollte sie beschwichtigen, doch kam erst gar nicht zu Wort.

,,Nein!…Er ist nicht der Grund…es liegt an mir…" unterbrach die Blondine, ,,…Ich weiß, das ist der Standartspruch zwischen zwei Personen, die sich gerade trennen oder…getrennt wurden, aber…in diesem Fall stimmt es einfach. Ich kann ihm nicht verzeihen und ihn wieder Teil meines Lebens werden lassen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mit mir los ist!"

Rebecca wurde augenblicklich hellhörig: ,,Wie meinst du das?"

Jill blickte beschäm unter sich: ,,Em…" sie schluckte, ,,…mir geht es seit neustem nicht so gut."

,,Was hast du?…" Rebecca trat langsam näher, ,,…Haben deine Magenschmerzen etwas damit zu tun, die du vor ein paar Tagen hattest, als wir in der Stadt waren?"

Die Blonde nickte: ,,Ich habe das…immer wieder in den letzten Wochen und ich wollte wissen, ob das auch damit zusammen hängt, das ich die Antidepressiver abgesetzt habe."

Eindringlich blickte die Ärztin ihre Freundin an. Sie wusste das diese aufgrund des Absetzens erschöpft, teilweise auch noch etwas niedergeschlagen war, mit Schwindel und Übelkeit zu kämpfen hatte, was eben normal war, aber von derartigen Magenschmerzen war Rebecca nichts bewusst gewesen. Überhaupt wurde es bei den möglichen Nebenwirkungen dieses Medikaments nicht erwähnt.

,,Lass mich dich kurz durchchecken und…"

,,Nein…Becca, das ist nicht nötig, ich will dich nicht aufhalten und wollte nur einen Termin machen…"

,,Jill, du hast mich noch nie aufgehalten…" Rebecca griff ihrer Freundin an den Arm und führte sie zu einer Untersuchungsliege die an der rechten Wand des Raumes stand, ,,…setz ich hin, dann hast du es hinter dir und bis du Eric abholen musst, sind wir sicher schon fertig."  
Resignierend tat Jill es, wusste, das sie früher oder später ohnehin nicht drum herum kommen würde. Sie seufzte, als die Ärztin schon ihren Puls erfühlte.

,,Ich wollte schon eher kommen, aber…ich habe Angst, das es etwas schlimmeres ist…" gestand Jill.

Rebecca nickte.

Sie wies Jill an ihre Jacke auszuziehen, damit sie deren Herz und Lungen abhören konnte.

Die Ärztin verstand Jills Sorgen und sicherlich konnte es sein, das ihre Freundin erkrankt war, immerhin war es ihr wirklich dreckig gegangen in den letzten Monaten. Rebecca konnte auch verstehen, das Jill sich deswegen noch immer vor Chris zurück hielt.

,,Ich kann so nichts feststellen…" gestand sie, als ihre geübten Finger den Bauch ihrer Freundin abtasteten, die Untersuchung beinahe vorbei war, ,,…Deine Vitalfunktionen sind einwandfrei und Fieber hast du auch keins."  
,,Was ist es dann?" wollte Jill wissen, die mittlerweile auf der Untersuchungsliege lag, ihr Shirt bis zur Brust hochgezogen hatte. Sie fühlte, wie Rebecca auf ihrem Bauch herum drückte, erst mittig, dann seitlich.

,,Sag mir bitte, wenn etwas weh tut."

,,Es tut nicht weh…" entgegnete die Blonde, ,,…gar nichts."

,,Hm…" Rebecca hatte gerade die Leber ihrer Patientin abgetastet und nickte dann, ehe sie inne hielt und Jill in die Augen blickte, ,,…Ich hatte schon befürchtet, das deine Leber anfängt Probleme zu machen, eben wegen der Toxine, die du damals gezwungener Maßen durch das P30 verabreicht bekommen hattest…"

,,…Es sind vier Jahre seither vergangen, Becca. Glaubst du nicht, das sich meine Leber bisher gemeldet hätte, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre?"

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Sicher…aber die Möglichkeit muss man eben immer zuerst ausschließen, gerade mit deiner medizinischen Vorgeschichte. Auch Jahre später kann dieses Organ dazu neigen, Ausfälle zu haben oder einen Schaden zu zeigen. Es kann nur ein Bluttest belegen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber nebenbei lebst du gesund und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass deine Leber dafür verantwortlich ist, das du dich nicht gut fühlst und auch diese Schmerzen, die du hast, werden dadurch nicht erklärt."

,,Dann liegt es doch nur an dem Absetzen der Antidepressiver?"

Rebecca nickte: ,,So, auf den ersten Blick, bist du für mich kerngesund und wie gesagt, ich müsste dir Blut abnehmen, um etwas genaues sagen zu können."

Jill stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen: ,,Ist nicht nötig, du bist gut in deinem Job und mein Körper spielt eben verrückt…vielleicht legt es sich ja in ein paar Tagen…" Sie wollte, das Rebeccas Worte wahr waren, sie wollte, das sich selbst einreden, sich selbst glauben machen.

,,Ja, aber…" Rebecca brach ab, als ihr Blick noch einmal zu Jills Bauch ging, sie drücke ihre Freundin wieder in eine liegende Position, ,,…lass mich noch einmal nachsehen. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

Jill seufzte noch einmal resignieren und ließ es zu.

Die Ärztin tastete erneut die Leber ihrer Freundin ab, auch die Nieren, den Magen, Darm und Rebecca kam die Haut unterhalb von Jills Bauchnabel auf den zweiten Blick doch sehr gespannt vor. Sie blickte ihrer Freundin in die Augen: ,,Die Schmerzen die du hast, diese Krämpfe…sind die mehr im Oberbauch oder ehr im Unterbauch?"

Jill überlegte: ,,Ich glaub em…eher im Unterbauch…"

Angestrengt konzentriert, tastete Rebecca nun auch Jills Unterleib ab: ,,Den Blinddarm hast du ja schon raus, nicht wahr?"  
Die Blonde nickte: ,,Ja, da war ich vier oder fünf. Ich kann mich selbst nicht daran erinnern, Dick hat es mir einmal erzählt."

Rebecca hörte zu, fühlte dann jedoch etwas eigenartiges und sie fragte: ,,…Wie ist dein Appetit? Hat sich da etwas verändert, seit du die Medikamente abgesetzt hast?"

,,Ja…" antwortete Jill, ,,…ich esse wie ein Pferd!…Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe immer Hunger."

Rebecca stützte sich auf der Liege ab, fixierte die Augen der Blondine: ,,Du weißt, das deine Symptome sehr den Symptomen einer Schwangerschaft gleichen?"

Jill blickte zur Seite, sie wollte nicht daran erinnert werden. Es waren die Einzigen beiden Male in ihrem Leben in denen sie es nicht gehasst hatte krank zu sein.

,,Was ist mit deiner Periode? Hattest du sie?"

,,Das spielt keine Rolle…" entgegnete Jill verbittert, ,,…wir wissen beide, das ich keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann und wir kennen auch beide den Grund dafür."  
,,Ich weiß…" Rebecca strich Jill einige Haarsträhnen nach hinten und schluckte. Sie wusste noch gut, wie hart die Fehlgeburt Jill damals getroffen hatte. ,,…tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."  
,,Schon gut…" Jill seufzte, ,,...es ist vorbei…"

,,…Sag mir, wann du deine Blutung das letzte Mal hattest."  
Jill schloss kurz die Augen, zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, ich führe nicht Buch darüber…Julie, August denke ich…"

,,Julie, August? Jill, es ist Anfang Oktober!"

,,Und weiter?…" sie blickte ihre Freundin an, ,,…Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass das Absetzen der Medikamente zu einem Überspringen meiner Menstruation führen kann, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen und…dann ist Chris zurück gekommen und es war weiß Gott nicht einfach diesem Mann wieder gegenüber zu treten, die Situation bei uns zu hause ist momentan alles andere als so wie früher, da kann schon mal etwas ausfallen."

,,Natürlich und es ist nur zu logisch, das dein Körper darauf reagiert, auf den ganzen Stress und so…" entgegnete Rebecca, ,,…aber Jill, ich kann eindeutig, einen vergrößerten Uterus bei dir ertasten und wenn du ja nicht schwanger bist, so wie du sagst und wir beide es wissen und auch zu einhundert Prozent ausschließen können, dann hat das einen anderen, ernsten Grund, wieso du dich so fühlst wie du dich eben fühlst und den müssen wir herausfinden. Ich werde dir Blut abnehmen und ich werde jetzt einen Ultraschall machen und…"

,,Nein." Jill wollte hoch, sie wollte nicht die Wahrheit wissen, hatte sich schon zu oft etwas schlimmes ausgemalt und jetzt wo Rebecca es ansprach, nutzte ihr all das Schönreden nichts. Sie war dann eben krank, sie wusste es schon, dazu brauchte sie keine fachärztliche Aussage. Jill wollte nicht hören, das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

,,Doch Jill…" hielt Rebecca dagegen und ihre Freundin auf der Liege, ,,…Sieh doch, ich weiß, das du dich davor fürchtest, ich verstehe das, aber wir müssen wissen, was mit dir los ist, nur dann können wir dir helfen!" Ja, etwas war da. Etwas, was Rebecca eindeutig ertastete hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin und das nicht zu knapp. Es konnte vielleicht eine ernsthafte Erkrankung, ein Tumor sein und das wäre schließlich überhaupt nicht gut…

* * *

Schniefend kam Jill aus dm Badezimmer zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib über die Schockierende Diagnose, die Rebecca ihr gestellt hatte.

Sie blickte auf ihren Sohn. Eric spielte im Wohnzimmer mit seinen Autos und blickte auf zu seiner Mutter, als diese zurück kam.

,,Mama…warum du traurig?"

Jill versuchte ein Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich bin nicht traurig, Liebling…nur müde…" Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und sah zu, wie ihr Kind zu ihr kam, in ihre Arme kroch. Sie hielt ihn fest, strich über seinen Rücken. ,,Alles ist gut mein Schatz…"

Ihre Gedanken gingen zurück.

Rebecca hatte nach der Ultraschalluntersuchung auch ihre Blutprobe vorhin unter einem Schnellverfahren untersucht. Das erschütternde Ergebnis lag auf der Hand, schwarz auf weiß.

Was sollte sie jetzt machen?

Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Sie würde es erst einmal vor Chris verstecken. Jill wollte nicht, das er es erfuhr…


	11. Chapter 11

,,Mama…" Eric zupfte an der Hand seiner Mutter, blickte zu ihr auf, ,,…wann kommt Daddy?"

Jill schluckte, sah zu ihrem Sohn hinab: ,,Gleich. Er ist jeden Moment da." Sie warteten an diesem Nachmittag in der großen Eingangshalle des Hauptgebäudes der BSAA auf Chris, der vor ein paar Minuten Feierabend gehabt hatte. Viele Agents und Angestellte gingen ein und aus, jene, die Jill Valentine kannten, grüßten sie freundlich im Vorbeigehen, es herrschte steter Betrieb. Natürlich grüßte sie jedes Mal zurück, konnte doch förmlich in deren Augen sehen, das nur zwei Wörter, ein Name in deren Gedanken war.

…_Albert Wesker…_

Jill schauderte noch immer etwas, ihre Vergangenheit verfolgte sie auch jetzt noch, nach all den Jahren. Sie war sich sicher, das es sie nie mehr los lassen würde.

Draußen hatte es bereits zu schneien begonnen, verwandelte den späten Oktober in einen weißen Teppich. Es war auch dementsprechend kalt, weswegen jeder geeignete Winterkleidung trug.

,,Mag dann Schneemann bauen."  
Sie lächelte bei den Worten ihres Kindes, sah ein weiteres Mal zu ihm herab: ,,Bestimmt. So bald wir zuhause sind…" amüsiert verdrehte sie die Augen, ,,…Ich bin sicher, dein Vater baut dir gleich ein ganzes Iglu."

,,Jill?…" ein Mann, der gerade dran war hinter der blonden Frau vorbei zu gehen, hatte sie im ersten Moment gar nicht wieder erkannt. Er war erst dann stehen geblieben, als er ihre Stimme gehört hatte. Der Mann stutzte, sprach in italienischem Akzent, ,,…Jill Valentine?"

Sie drehte sich neugierig um und weitete überrascht die Augen: ,,Parker?" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

,,Hey…" Er umarmte sie. Lange Jahre hatten sie einander nicht mehr gesehen, keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. ,,…Jill. Wie geht es dir?" Parker Luciani drückte sie wieder von sich und musterte seine nun blonde Expartnerin im Feld.

,,Gut…" Jill war noch immer überrascht, ,,…Was treibt dich denn nach Washington? Ich dachte du wärest an der Adria zufrieden." Sie und Chris hatten ihren Kollegen nach dem Zwischenfall auf der Queen Zenobia und Parkers Rettung vor Malta, nur einmal wieder gesehen.

,,Bin ich auch, bin ich auch…" antwortete der Italiener, ,,…Ich muss nur ein paar Botengänge erledigen, Korrespondenz und dergleichen, werde auch nur ein paar Tage hier bleiben, ehe mein HQ mich zurück beordert…" er blickte noch im selben Moment auf den kleinen Jungen neben Jill und grinste, ,,…Ist das deiner?"

Jill lächelte einmal mehr, herzlich diesmal und nickte, wandte sich an ihren Sohn: ,,Eric, das ist Parker Luciani, ein sehr guter Freund. Sag ihm Guten Tag."

Eric trat verlegen und leicht schüchtern vor, grinste, während er an seinem Finger lutschte: ,,Tag…"

Der Mann ging vor ihm in die Hocke und nickte, schüttelte die freie Hand des Kindes: ,,Guten Tag, Eric…freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."  
Das Kind nickte und griff dann wieder die Hand seiner Mutter.

,,Er ist Chris wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, Jill…" stellte der Italiener fest, als er sich wieder erhob.

,,Sieht man ihm etwa an, das Chris sein Vater ist? Oder hast du Chris schon getroffen, das er dir das erzählt hat?"

Parker lachte: ,,Nein, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, bin gerade erst vom Flughafen gekommen…man sieht es einfach. Nebenbei war es schon damals unschwer zu erkennen, das ihr beide zusammen sein solltet, war nur eine Frage der Zeit…" er blickte auf Jills helles Haar, ,,…aber du hast dich auch verändert, Jill, ich hatte dich mit der Haarfarbe überhaupt nicht erkannt."

,,Ja…"

,,Man hat einige Gerüchte gehört…im Bezug auf Chris Redfield und Jill Valentine…ihr habt Albert Wesker erledigt nicht wahr? Mit ein paar afrikanischen Kollegen?"

Jill sah kurz unter sich, dann nickte sie knapp: ,,Mehr oder weniger. Ich rede nicht gern darüber, hier schon gar nicht."

,,Okay…" Parker war etwas verwundert, doch nahm es hin.

,,Was machst du heute Abend noch? Hast du nicht Lust mit zum Abendessen zu kommen?" fragte Jill, ehe der Mann ihr gegenüber weiter fragen konnte.

Überrascht zog Parker seine Augenbrauen hoch, doch lächelte: ,,…Ja, wenn du mich so nett fragst. Das bewahrt mich vor einem einsamen Mahl im Hotelrestaurant."  
,,Okay…" nickte Jill, ,,…wir wohnen in Arlington, ist ein paar Minuten von hier em…sollen wir auf dich warten?"  
Der Agent hielt einige Unterlagen hoch: ,,Ich muss das hier noch oben abgeben, morgen findet erst eine Besprechung statt bei der ich beiwohnen muss, aber…ich kann mir auch ein Taxi nehmen."

,,Es macht uns nichts zu warten…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Chris macht sicherlich wieder Überstunden, vielleicht triffst du ihn da oben ja auch. Wir warten und nehmen dich mit."  
,,Danke, Jill…" Parker lächelte…

* * *

,,Hier, Kumpel…" Chris reichte seinem Kollegen ein kühles Bier, nahm dann neben ihm auf dem Sofa platz.

Parker nickte dankend: ,,Ein schönes Nest habt ihr hier…ist gemütlich, si?"

Chris lächelte hauchzart, sah zu Jill, die gerade zu den beiden ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie hatte den Jungen zu Bett gebracht. Es war schon kurz vor halb neun.

,,Danke für das Essen, Jill. War köstlich." lobte Parker.

,,Nicht der rede wert…" sie setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, blickte zu Fernseher. Die Nachrichten erzählten mal wieder das übliche.

,,Schläft Eric schon?" wollte Chris dann wissen, er hatte aufgrund des Besuches, seinem Sohn versprochen morgen mit ihm einen Schneemann zu bauen, denn morgen war Mittwoch und den Tag hatte Chris immer frei.

Jill nickte, auf die Frage ihres Mannes hin: ,,Ja, er ist todmüde ins Bett gefallen. Freut sich schon auf morgen."

Chris grinste.

,,Ein prima Junge…" sagte der Italiener, ,,…aber sagt, wie ist es euch ergangen? Wir haben nur flüchtige Gerüchte gehört. Seit der Queen Zenobia, seitdem die BSAA richtig im Spiel ist, hat man nur noch von den erfolgreichen Einsätzen von euch gehört. Ihr habt nichts anderes gemacht, si?"

Chris tauschte einen Blick mit Jill. Er wusste, genauso gut wie sie, was ihr Freund meinte und er registrierte ein Nicken seiner Frau, das ihm zu verstehen gab, ruhig alles zu erzählen.

,,Was willst du denn genau wissen, Parker?…" fragte Chris dann und drehte sich zu ihm, ,,…Möchtest du wissen, das wir es bis heute noch nicht geschafft haben Jessica zu fangen? Oder gibt es da etwas anderes?"

,,Wie habt ihr Albert Wesker erledigt?…" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, ,,…Wie habt ihr diesen Uroboros gestoppt? Ich habe zwar Berichte lesen dürfen, aber Einzelheiten blieben verschwiegen. Es wurde nur spekuliert und so."

Chris sah noch einmal zu seiner Frau, die einfach nur unter sich blickte, doch er antwortete seinem Freund: ,,Durch Feuer…Uroboros kann durch Feuer vernichtet werden und das gleiche haben wir auch mit Wesker getan, als er sich mit Uroboros verbunden hatte. Nachdem ich Jill wieder gefunden hatte, waren meine neue Partnerin und ich ihm gefolgt und…"

,,Wieder gefunden? Also stimmt es?…" Parker sah bestürzt zu der blonden Frau, ,,…Wir haben natürlich auch von deinem `Tod´ gehört und es hat mich wirklich bestürzt, aber…du warst tatsächlich eines von Weksers Versuchskaninchen?"

,,Ich hasse das Wort…" murmelte Jill nur.

,,Sie em…sie war…" begann Chris, wusste, das keiner gerne über dieses Thema sprach, doch war umso erstaunter, als Jill noch einmal ihre Stimme erhob. ,,…Ja, ich war dort…Fast drei Jahre lang hat er mich gefangen gehalten und es war weiß Gott nicht einfach. Seinen Experimenten habe ich diese Haarfarbe zu verdanken, es war einen Nebenwirkung, denn er kontrollierte mich mit einer Substanz, machte mich willenlos, ich war ein Gefangner in meinem eigenen Körper und musste gehorchen, egal, was mir befohlen wurde. Chris verdanke ich es, damals davon befeit worden zu sein und ich verdanke ihm auch, das ich das alles halbwegs hinter mir lassen kann."  
Ehrfürchtig musterte Parker sie, er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was Jill durchlebt hatte, hatte er doch selbst noch immer nach all den Jahren wegen der Queen Zenobia und die Monster, die sie beheimatete, Alpträume. ,,Es tut mir leid…" sagte er ehrlich.

Jill schluckte und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,Es ist überstanden und nur das zählt. Ich bin wohl momentan nicht ganz auf Deck, aber das kommt schon wieder."

Chris nickte innerlich.

Ja, er hatte bemerkt, das Jill etwas beschäftigte, doch wann immer er dieses Thema anschneiden wollte, wich sie ihm aus. Ihm war, als gäbe es da etwas, was sie partout vor ihm verheimlichen wollte, etwas, was sie ihn einfach nicht wissen lassen wollte.

,,Aber eure Ehe funktioniert gut?" fragte Parker, wie aufs Stichwort.

,,Ach…" Chris schluckte, wollte ihm nicht alle Details aus Edonia und dem vergangenen Jahr erzählen, ,,…du hast sicher von den Anschlägen auf China und Tall Oaks gehört, das hat zwar einiges durcheinander gebracht und ich war em…lange nicht zuhause, aber wir arbeiten dran, unsere Ehe wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Immerhin sind wir bis hierher gekommen und das heißt doch schon mal was…" er sah zu Jill, tauscht mit ihr ein sanftes Lächeln.

,,Was ist mit dir?…" fragte Jill den Italiener dann, ,,…Immer noch der ewige Junggeselle?"

Parker zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich pflege meine Freiheit…Ja, ich hatte ein Mädchen, vor knapp drei Jahren mal, aber ich bin nicht für so was geschaffen. Vielleicht irgendwann später mal."

,,Vielleicht…" Jill konnte sich das kommende nicht verkneifen, ,,…Nur schade, das Jessica ein böses Mädchen war. Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie angeschaut hast."

Der Mann ihr gegenüber nickte: ,,Sie war nicht schlecht, stimmt…ach…" das führte ihn zu etwas anderem, ,,…Wir haben noch neulich eine Spur verfolgt, die uns vielleicht zu ihr hätte führen können, aber sie ist im Sand verlaufen. Diese Frau gleicht mehr und mehr einem Phantom. Niemand weiß wirklich, wo sie sich aufhält…tsss…und mit so was wollte ich mal ausgehen. Damals noch in Terragregia hätte ich nicht erwartete, das sie ein Spion wird.

,,Tja, das haben wir alle schon lernen müssen, trau niemandem, den du nicht zu zweihundert Prozent kennst vor allem keinen Frauen…" sagte Chris beiläufig, nippte an seiner Flasche.

Jill blickte zu ihrem Ehemann und hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Ich hoffe doch sehr, du beziehst das nicht auf die Allgemeinheit."  
Er sah sie an, grinste: ,,Aber nein, Schatz…und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, das Jessica nie mein volles Vertrauen genossen hatte. Ich meine, ich habe ihr schon vertraut, aber es war kein Vergleich zu dir, nur habe ich das niemals gesagt, obwohl ich glaube, sie hatte es geahnt und deswegen war sie sicher schon ein Stückchen eifersüchtig."  
,,Ach ja?…" hinterfragte Jill, ,,…Nichts für ungut, aber als eine Agentin hatte sie sich fürchterlich schlecht im Griff. Kaum schaukelt das Schiff eine wenig, fällt sie dir um den Hals…du kannst froh sein, das wir damals keine Zeit hatten, um zu zögern, sonst hätte ich ihr die Augen ausgekratzt…und dann noch dieses Outfit."

Chris lachte knapp: ,,Ich habe deinen Blick damals gesehen, Jill…"

,,Und sie hatte recht, Chris…" pflichtete Parker amüsiert bei, ,,…ich habe es auch gesehen, so wie bei euch. Jessica hatte ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Sie war ja richtig `begeistert´, als ich den Partnertausch vorgeschlagen habe." Das war jedoch nicht der einzige Grund gewesen. Ihm war kurz zuvor erst zu Ohren gekommen, das es Jessica war, die der Maulwurf war.

Chris lehnte sich derweil zurück, nippte noch ein weiteres Mal an seiner Bierflasche: ,,Und wenn schon. Sie war nicht dir Brünette, die mich interessierte." versohlen sah er zu Jill.

Die Blonde fühlte sich irgendwie geschmeichelt, wollte das Thema jedoch wieder umlenken und fragte den Italiener: ,,Was ist mit Raymond? Habt ihr ihn schon?"

Parker schüttelte nur den Kopf: ,,Nein, er ist seit der Mission auf den Schiffen verschwunden…Ach, ist O´Brian auch noch hier in Washington, oder nicht?"

Chris schluckte: ,,Ich habe ihn erst letzte Woche im HQ gesehen. Er kommt nicht mehr so ganz oft, aber noch immer scheint die Tätigkeit als Berater ihm eine Abwechslung zu sein. Wir kamen nur kurz ins Gespräch, aber ich denke, er müsste die Tage wieder vorbei schauen. Vielleicht siehst du ihn ja dann."

,,Vielleicht…"

* * *

,,Na, wo hat Mami denn das Pflaster mit den Tieren drauf?…" Chris durchsuchte das mittlere, gemeinsame Fach des Badezimmerschrankes.

Er sprach mehr zu sich, als zu seinem Jungen, der ihn einfach nur beobachtete.

Eric saß auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel, noch immer waren seine Augen feucht. Er hielt sich das Tuch auf sein aufgeschlagenes Knie, das sein Vater ihm gerade gegeben hatte.

Beim herumtoben im Garten, nach dem Schneemannbau an diesem Nachmittag war der kleine Junge über einen mit Schnee bedeckten Stein gestolpert, hatte sich, wie es für kleine Kinder üblich ist, das Knie aufgeschlagen. Es war das linke und natürlich nicht wirklich schlimm gewesen, trotz den enormen Krokodilstränen seines Sohnes.

,,Tut´s noch sehr weh, mein Sohn?" Chris blickte zu ihm.

Eric nickte traurig und schniefte.

,,Gleich wird es besser…" er strich dem Kind über das Haar, wandte sich wieder der Suche nach dem Pflaster zu. Er hatte es im gemeinsamen Fach des Badzimmerschrankes nicht finden können und er wusste mit Sicherheit, das in seinem auch keins zu finden war, also öffnete er die Tür zu Jills Schrankseite.

Natürlich hatte jeder so seine Abteilung im Badezimmer und es war noch nie zuvor nötig gewesen in Jills Badezimmerartikel herum zu stöbern, aber Chris wusste, das sie es ihm nachsehen würde, da er ja noch immer das Kinderpflaster suchte. Außerdem hatte sie hier mit Sicherheit nichts vor ihm zu verbergen.

Haarbürste, Haarspangen, Zahnbürste, Badeartikel, Nagelfeile, Deo, Parfüm - Chris mochte ihren Duft - im Fach darunter Tampons, eine angebrochene und längst abgelaufene Packung der Pille, der Typische Frauenkram eben. Sein eigener Schrank war wesentlich magerer ausgestattet und dann fand er im letzten Fach endlich, was er suchte. Neben dem normalen Pflaster, lag das für Kinder mit den bunten Tiermotiven.

Innerlich nickend griff Chris die Packung und beachtete erst dann im zweiten Moment das, was dahinter lag.

Stutzig und doch neugierig griff er beiläufig nach dem kleinen, schmalen Plastikstab und stockte augenblicklich.

Chris konnte es nicht fassen!

Das konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich! Er glaubte das Ganze jetzt nicht, oder doch?

Was sollte das? Wieso…?

Eine Gänsehaut prickelte über seinen Rücken, denn er musste kein Experte sein, um die beiden rosafarbenen Linien auf dem Display deuten zu können.

Konnte das…? Niemals, Jill kann doch keine…

,,Daddy?" Eric hatte zu seinem Vater hoch geblickt.

Chris besann sich und packte das Teil zurück, drehte sich mit dem Pflaster und einem eindeutig verwirrten Geist wieder zu seinem Kind um und kniete sich vor ihn. ,,…Ich hab es…" er versuchte seine Gedanken zu verdrängen, die ihn mehr als fragend peinigten. Wieso hatte seine Frau etwas derartiges in ihrem Schrank herum fliegen? War da etwas dran?

War es wahr?

Er erinnerte sich, das Jill in der letzten Zeit oft über Unwohlsein geklagt hatte, hatten sie es doch auf das Absetzen der Medikamente geschoben. Doch war es das wirklich? Oder lag etwas anderes in der Luft? Er hatte ihr geraten zu Rebecca zu gehen, sich durchchecken zu lassen und laut ihrer Aussage, war alles in Ordnung gewesen, nichts, über das man sich Sorgen machen müsste.

Chris war stinksauer. Jill hatte ihn eiskalt angelogen!

,,So…" er verbarg sein aufgewühltes Inneres vor seinem Sohn, hatte ein gelbes Pflaster auf das Knie des Jungen geklebt, nachdem er die kaum blutende, kleine Wunde vorsichtig gesäubert hatte. Er lächelte dann, notierte sich im Geiste mit Jill zu reden, heute Abend und fragte dann: ,,…Na? Tut es immer noch weh?"

Eric schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf.

,,Siehst du, ist halb so schlimm, das habe ich dir ja versprochen und in ein paar Tagen ist alles vergessen…" er hob den Jungen in seine Arme, ,,…Weißt du auch, wie wir die Heilung beschleunigen können?"

Das Kind schüttelte den Kopf, mochte es bei seinem Vater zu sein.

Chris lachte leicht: ,,Wie wäre es mit einer dicken Portion Eis aus der Kühltruhe?"

Augenblicklich leuchteten Erics Augen auf. Er nickte eifrig und voller Vorfreude. ,,Ja!…Ja, ja! Mit Sahne!"

Wieder trieb es Chris ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Er liebte es seinen Sohn glücklich zu machen, Eis ging immer bei ihm, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit: ,,Okay, dann gehen wir runter und dann bekommst du was."

Eric nickte einmal mehr…

* * *

,,Mama!…" Eric rief nach ihr, kaum, das Jill ihren Jungen ins Bett gebracht hatte, ,,…Mama!…" Tränen waren zu hören, ,,…Ein Monster! Papa, komm! Mama, ein Monster!"

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg nach unten gewesen, als er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Genervt seufzte die junge Mutter.

Jill machte auf der Treppe kehrt und ging zurück in das Kinderzimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht wieder an: ,,Eric, da ist kein Monster…" sie kam zum Bett, wo sich der Junge, kaum das sie sich gesetzt hatte, in ihre Arme flüchtete.

Sie hielt ihn: ,,Schätzchen, es ist wirklich schon spät, willst du nicht endlich schlafen?"

,,Nein!…Da ist ein Monster, Mama!"

,,Hier ist kein Monster…" Jill beruhigte ihn, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, ,,…das bildest du dir nur ein, weil du übermüdet bist."

Eric weinte noch immer, blickte zur Tür und sah seinen Vater dort stehen: ,,Papa, ein Monster!"

Jill drehte den Kopf ebenfalls, sah ihren Ehemann an, zuckte mit den Schultern.

Chris seufzte innerlich, momentan war der Junge wirklich in einer Phase, in dder er partout nicht einschlafen wollte und sich alles mögliche einbildetet. Der Agent näherte sich, kniete sich vor Jill und seinen Sohn und sagte: ,,Eric, hey, Sportsfreund, guck mal…" er strich ihm über den Rücken.

Der Junge schniefte und sah ihn an.

,,…Du bist doch schon ein großer Junge…" begann Chris und fand es wieder einmal erstaunlich, das der junge die selben Augen wie seine Mutter hatte, ,,…Große Jungs glauben nicht mehr an Monster. Und immerhin ist dein Dad so was wie ein Agent, wenn hier wirklich eins wäre, würde ich es direkt verhaften…okay?…Versuch noch einmal zu schlafen, ja?…" Er strich dem Kind eine Träne von der Wange, ,,…außerdem schläft Ben da hinten auf seiner Decke, wenn da ein Monster auch nur in die Nähe kommt, schnappt er es, versprochen."

,,Versprochen?"

Chris nickte: ,,Komm…leg dich wieder hin, ja?" Er sah zu, wie Jill Eric zudeckte…

* * *

Jill reckte sich das Genick, als sie draußen auf dem Flur war, Chris schloss gerade die Kinderzimmertür, erfreut darüber, das sein Junge sich endlich dazu überreden gelassen hatte, einzuschlafen.

,,Ich glaube er erfindet das alles nur, um nicht schlafen zu müssen." meinte sie müde, befreite ihr langes Haar aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz.

Chris drehte sich zu ihr, musterte sie eingehen und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Kann sein, ich hoffe, diese Phase ist bald vorbei."

,,Warst du denn nicht so?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, folgte ihr die Treppen hinab: ,,Nein, bei mir waren es Dinosaurier, die durch mein Zimmer getrampelt sind."  
Amüsiert schüttelte Jill den Kopf, ging in die Küche, um das restliche Geschirr vom Abendessen weg zu räumen. Chris ging ihr zur Hand, seine Augen ließ er nicht einmal von ihr ab. Er suchte beweise, Indizien, doch er konnte ihr momentan nicht wirklich etwas ansehen.

,,Sag mal, Chris…" begann Jill dann nach einigen Momenten, ,,…Ist irgendetwas?" Ihr entgingen seine Blicke nicht.

,,…Tja…" er blieb stehen und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Kühlschrank, ,,…wie würde es dir gehen, wenn du weißt, das jemand der dir nahe steht etwas vor dir verheimlicht?"

Stutzig hielt sie inne, fühlte sich zwar irgendwie ertappt, doch überging dieses Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht wissen, unmöglich. Noch nicht. Sie räumte die letzten Teller in die Spülmaschine und fragte dabei: ,,Wieso?…Ich bin sicher, das gefällt niemandem."

Ärgerlich nickte Chris, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sprach es frei raus: ,,Da stimme ich dir zu! Also…hast du mir nicht etwas zu sagen?"

Jill drehte sich zu ihm, sah ihn an, sie erkannte, wie sauer er war und irgendwie ahnte sie bereits, was kommen würde.

,,…Na, los! Sag es mir!…" wütend funkelten seine Augen ihre an, ,,…Sag mir, das du nichts vor mir verheimlichst. Sag mir, das du oben im Badezimmer nichts vor mir versteckt hast."

Sie weitet überrascht die Augen: ,,Wie…" dann fiel es ihr ein. Er musste das Pflaster für Erics Knie gesucht haben, es lag in ihrem Schrank, direkt neben…

,,Warum schnüffelst du in meinen Sachen herum?" fragte sie dennoch das offensichtliche.

,,Warum?…" er fand es fast amüsant, das sie ihm Vorwürfe machte, ,,…Entschuldige, wenn unser Sohn sich das Bein verletzt hat und entschuldige, es ist nicht meine Unordnung, die da in deinem Schrank herrscht!…Wie konntest du es wagen mir zu verheimlichen, das du schwanger bist?"

Jetzt wo es endlich, zum ersten Mal offiziell ausgesprochen war, bereitete sich eine eisige Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken aus. Jill wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was sie getan hatte, ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, das sie es nicht länger aufhalten oder ignorieren konnte.

Beschämt blickte sie zu Boden.

Chris sah sie an, deutet ihr Schweigen richtig und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Dann stimmt es?…Du widersprichst mir nicht…" er drehte sich zur Seite und war dankbar dafür, das er den Rücken an den Kühlschrank lehnen konnte.

Die Bombe war geplatzt und hallte noch in seinem Kopf nach.

Er hatte es ja heute Mittag schon geahnt, doch erst jetzt sank die Information runter. Seine Frau war schwanger. Jill erwartete wieder ein Kind?

Aber wie war das möglich?

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Mann, ich dachte wir wären durch…" er sah wieder zu ihr, noch immer war er sauer, ,,…Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Deine Krämpfe, die Übelkeit…Verdammt noch mal, wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"  
Sie schluckte, wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Stumm blieb Jill völlig starr stehen.

…_Er weiß es…_

,,Ich dachte…" Chris kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu, ,,…ich dachte, du kannst nicht…em, naja…ich dachte du kannst keine Kinder mehr bekommen."

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich dachte das auch."

,,Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Wie lange weißt du es schon? Wie weit bist du denn überhaupt?…" er wollte so viel wissen, musterte ihren Bauch, doch durch den legeren Pullover konnte man nichts wirkliches erkennen, ,,…Mann, ich bin aber auch ein Vollidiot, wieso war ich nur so blind?…" sah in ihr Gesicht, ,,…Warum hast du mich angelogen?"

,,Ich habe…nicht gelogen…" Jill drehte sich weg von ihm, wich zurück, wollte keine Nähe zu ihm. Sie mochte es nicht so angefochten zu werden, so mit Fragen gelöchert zu werden. Sie fühlte sich bedrängt und das gefiel ihr nicht.

,,Ach nein?…" er schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. Er musste sich zurück halten, um nicht zu explodieren, ,,…Nur zu deiner Information, wenn man etwas verheimlicht, ist das genauso eine Lüge!…" und dann kam ihm ein abstruser, verachtenswürdiger und widerlicher Gedanke. Er hatte seit seiner Rückkehr nur ein einziges Mal mit ihr geschlafen, nur ein Mal. ,,…Ist das Kind überhaupt von mir?" wollte er wissen.

Abrupt und völlig entsetzt sah Jill ihn an.

Mit großen, fragenden Augen sah sie in seine. Sie war geschockt. Jill konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr da unterstellte.

,,Wie kannst du es wagen!"

,,Dann erklär es mir bitte!" forderte er.

Hilflos und nervös versuchte sie es: ,,…Verdammt noch mal, hör auf mich in die Ecke zu treiben! Du weißt, das ich seit über einem Jahr keinen Sex mehr hatte, mit niemandem, noch nicht mal mit mir selbst…abgesehen von dir!"

,,Nein, das weiß ich nicht!…" Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand, ,,…Und ich bin noch nicht so lange wieder da, Jill! Wer weiß, was du getrieben hast, als ich weg war."

Verletzt und erniedrigt senkte sie den Kopf, ging los, vorbei an ihm, hinaus aus der Küche. Glaubte er wirklich, sie hätte ihn betrogen? Wieso? Nie hatte sie das getan, selbst als sich ihr Gelegenheit dazu bot, sie hätte damals mit dem Arzt ihres Sohnes ja etwas anfangen können. Jill konnte einfach nicht glauben, das Chris so unfair zu ihr war. Es machte sie wütend und ärgerlich.

,,Hey…" er wollte sie aufhalten, ihren Arm greifen, doch sie entzog sich ihm, ging weiter. Chris folgte ihr: ,,Hey!…Bleib stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Gerade als Jill die Treppe hinauf gehen wollte, hatte er sie eingeholt, an der Schulter gegriffen und zu sich umgedreht, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, entriss sie sich ihm erneut. ,,Lass mich in Ruhe!" Ihre Tränen waren gut zu sehen. Frustriert und sauer sah sie ihn an.

,,Jill…" er gab zu, etwas zu weit gegangen zu sein, doch er war ebenso so stinksauer auf sie. Wie hatte sie ihm das verschweigen können.

,,Nein! Sprich mich ja nicht an, okay!…Ich kann nicht glauben, das du mir so etwas unterstellst! Du müsstest mich besser kennen, Chris…" sie war jetzt auch selbst wütend, ,,…Und selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre und ich mir einen anderem Mann gesucht hätte, du warst doch ohnehin nicht da, denn du warst es, der mich im Stich gelassen hat! Nur du ganz allein!"

Stockend hielt er ihren zornigen Augen stand.

Sie war dankbar, das er ihr nicht mehr folgte…


	12. Chapter 12

Schweigen hatte sich an diesem, nächsten Morgen zwischen Chris und Jill gelegt. Sie warfen sich keinen einzigen Blick zu, lediglich dann, wenn der andere nicht hinsah, es nicht mitbekam und keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, peinigte sie beidseits Ärger und Reue.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, hatte Chris den Hund versorgt, während Jill ihren gemeinsamen Sohn auf dem Kindersitz im Wagen anschnallte und nur das leise Autoradio plärrte vor sich hin, als sie gemeinsam zu dem neuen Haus von Rebecca und Carlos fuhren, unweit entfernt.

Beim Umzug ihrer Freunde zu helfen, das hatten sie versprochen.

,,Tante Becca!" Eric lief freudig, lachend über den kleinen Vorgartenpfad, in die Arme seiner Patentante nachdem Chris ihn aus dem Kindersitz befreit und ihn laufen gelassen hatte.

,,Hey, mein Kleiner…" Rebecca umarmte ihn, hob ihn hoch, ,,..Na? Fitt und ausgeschlafen? Wir haben einiges zu tun heute."  
Eifrig nickte der Junge, begrüßte auch Carlos.

Der ehemalige Söldner begrüße Jill mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung, Chris hingegen reichte er nur kühl und distanziert die Hand. Es war offensichtlich das Carlos Abneigung gegen Chris wieder größer geworden war.

,,Schön ist es hier, Rebecca, wirklich…" Jill lächelte. Es war das erste Lächeln für heute, überhaupt die erste Emotion, seit dem gestrigen Streit mit ihrem Ehemann.

Das Haus hatte ebenfalls zwei Stockwerke, einen Vorgarten, der mit einer hohen Hecke umrandet war, daneben die Einfahrt und die Garage und in amerikanischer Tradition und dem kommenden Halloween, hatte Rebecca es sich nicht nehmen lassen, bereits einen Kürbis mit Fratzengesicht vor die Tür zu stellen.

Die Nachbarhäuser waren in dem gleichen Stil gebaut, es war eine ebenso verkehrsruhige Gegend, wie bei Chris und Jill zuhause.

,,Ihr seit die Ersten hier…" sagte Rebecca, ,,…Matt hat sich und Claire entschuldigt, sie kommen etwas später, da sie mal wieder verschlafen hat, aber die Burtons werden in etwa einer halben Stunde eintreffen."

Jill nickte.

Chris blickte zu dem großen Umzugswagen, der in der Einfahrt seiner Freunde stand: ,,Da ist euer ganzer Krempel drin?"

,,Der restliche, ja…" antwortete Rebecca, schob Eric in ihren Armen in eine bessere Position, ,,…Carlos und ich haben schon mal rüber gebracht, was wir geschafft haben, doch für die sperrigen Möbel haben wir uns diesen Kleinlaster gemietet und brauchen etwas Hilfe."

,,Wir Jungs machen das schon, während ihr Ladies euch um den leichteren Kram kümmert..." beschloss Carlos, ,,…und mit Barrys Muskeln als Unterstützung sind wir noch vor dem Mittagessen fertig." Er hauchte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange…

* * *

…aber es dauerte natürlich doch länger, als angenommen.

Der Umzug zog sich bis in den frühen Nachmittag hinein, da Rebecca und Carlos sich einfach nicht einigen konnten, wo sie welchen Möbelstück hingestellt haben wollten. Der erste Stock war fertig zum einräumen, jetzt fehlten nur noch die Küche und das Wohnzimmer.

,,Glaubst du nicht, wir sollten die Couch doch lieber vors Fenster stellen?" fragte Rebecca.

Carlos, der mit Chris´ Hilfe dieses besagte Polsterstück gerade und auch auf ihren Wunsch hin etwas mittig ins Wohnzimmer gestellt hatte, drehte sich um und blickte seine Frau schief an: ,,Ich hoffe, du weißt bald, was du willst Becca…"

,,Ich meine ja nur…Ich wollte sie ja da hin haben, aber wenn ich es jetzt so betrachte, glaube ich, wir sollten sie, wie besprochen doch ans Fenster stellen, das würde farblich besser zu den Vorhängen passen..." sie grinste unschuldig, ,,….Sorry…"

Carlos ließ den Kopf hängen. Nun musste er noch einmal das schwere Ding schleppen. Er liebte die Ärztin, aber sie neigte dazu einen manchmal in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Dann grinste er und schüttelte knapp mit dem Kopf: ,,Frauen!…Na komm…" er deutete Chris zuzupacken und beide folgten Rebeccas Wünschen.

Überglücklich ging sie nach getaner Arbeit zu ihrem Ehemann und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Danke, ihr seid Engel…" Sie blickte zu Chris, der sich schon zur Tür zuwandte.

,,Ich seh´ dann mal, wie Barry sich mit Matt in der Küche schlägt." Chris lächelte, ging an seiner Schwester vorbei, die das Wohnzimmer gerade mit Kathy und Eric betrat.

,,Woww…" staunte Claire und hielt alles mit einer Videokamera fest, ,,…sieht ja schon fast wohnlich aus, nur der Fernseher fehlt noch." Das weiße Sofa im Kontrast mit der mediterran-rötlichen Wandfarbe und den Nussbraunen Vorhängen. Die ebenso braune Wohnwand hatten Carlos und Rebecca schon vor ein paar Tagen zusammen aufgebaut.  
Kathy hatte eine weitere Umzugskiste mitgebracht: ,,Hier, da steht groß `Wohnzimmer´ drauf…" sie stellte die Kiste vor den Oliveiras ab und blickte Rebecca dann fragend an, ,,…Was habt ihr denn da drin? Backsteine?"

Rebecca lachte, genoss es, die Arme von Carlos um sich zu spüren und sagte schlicht: ,,Bücher."

,,Bücher?…" hinterfragte Kathy, ,,…aber ich dachte, ihr wolltet euch eine Art Bibliothek oben einrichten?"

,,Das tun wir auch…" entgegnete Carlos, ,,…Nur sie hat so viel Lesestoff, dass da ein einziges Zimmer nie und nimmer ausreicht." Er löste sich von seiner Frau und machte Anstalt das Zimmer zu verlassen, ,,…Ich lasse euch vier dann mal die schwierige Aufgabe des Einräumens, zumindest dabei kannst du nützlich sein." er grinste Frech zu Claire.

,,Hey!…" die Hochschwangere boxte ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter, ,,…Ich habe hier schließlich am meisten zu schleppen!"

Carlos lachte, genauso wie die anderen. Er mochte es Claire aufzuziehen. Sie verstanden sich einfach prächtig. Mal eine Redfield, die er durch und durch ausstehen konnte.

Natürlich nahm ihm keiner seinen Witz übel. Aufgrund von Claires fortgeschrittener Schwangerschaft, war sie ohnehin nicht in der Lage sich körperlich schwer zu betätigen, so hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Arbeitenden irgendwelche Verbesserungskommentare zu geben, nach ihrem Neffen zu sehen und den Unzug auf Videoband festzuhalten…

* * *

,,…wartet…." Barry musste umgreifen, um die Arbeitsplatte der Küche nicht fallen zu lassen. Er, Matthew und Jill brachten das lange Stück, nach dem Ausschneiden wieder durch die Verandatür zurück in die Küche.

Die Unterschränke waren schon ausgerichtet, das schwierigste war jetzt noch das anpassen der Arbeitsplatte.

,,Mach schon…" ächzte Matt neben Jill, der das massive Gestein auf seinem Knie abstützte.

,,Passt mit der Türkante auf…" keuchte Jill. Ihre Finger mussten sich anstrengen nicht los zu lassen. Es war Millimeterarbeit, doch dann waren sie wieder im innern des Hauses.

,,Okay, jetzt hochheben, dann platzieren wir das gute Stück da drauf und dann geht's an die Feinarbeit." Barry standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Er gab das Startkommando und er, Jill und Matt begannen die Platte hoch zu hieven.

Jill glaubte kaum, das sie es schaffte und plötzlich dann, schlängelten sich ihr sehr vertraute Arme neben ihre.

Sie drehte den Kopf, Chris stand neben ihr.

Er blickte ihr in die Augen, nickte ihr mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu, deutete ihr, ihm Platz zu machen und die Blondine tat es.

Sie wich doch dankbar zurück und sah zu, wie die drei Männer die Steinplatte gekonnt und beinahe auf den Millimeter genau platzierten. Chris hatte die Kraft ersetzt, die noch gefehlt hatte, die Kraft, die Jill einfach nicht besaß.

Barry stieß Luft aus, klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter: ,,Danke, Kumpel…" er sah Chris an, ,,…seit ihr drüben fertig? Wir müssen das Ding hier noch ausrichten und das Ceranfeld und die Spüle anbringen, dann die Hängeschänke anschrauben, die hoffentlich vorn irgendwem in der Zwischenzeit noch zusammen gebaut werden."

Der Agent nickte: ,,Ja, wir sind drüben fertig, ich kann euch jetzt helfen." Er sah zu, wie Barry und auch Matt sich ihren Wasserflaschen widmeten und drehte sich indes selbst zu Jill um, die in der geräumigen Küche bereits dabei war die nächsten Schrankteile aus der Verpackung zu befreien. ,,Hey, hast du mal´n Moment?…" er drängte sie etwas abseits in den hinteren Teil der Küche und außer der unmittelbaren hörweite, ließ seine Stimme gedämpft.

Jill war nicht wenig erstaunt, das er das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach und hörte zu. Sie war gespannt, was aus seinem Munde kommen würde.

,,…Was sollte das denn gerade?!" seine Augen musterten sie dabei, seine leise Stimme zischte.

Verdutzt blickte Jill ihn an, konnte ihm nicht folgen.

,,Sag mal, bist du bescheuert?…Wie kommst du dazu so schweres Zeug zu schleppen? Hast du vergessen, das du schwanger bist?"

Jill sagte nichts, sie blickte nur stumm unter sich, hasste es bevormundet zu werden und drehte sich weg von ihm, doch seine Hand war es, die ihren Arm packte, sie aufhielt.

,,Hey, ich rede mit dir!" er wurde lauter.

Sie entzog sich ihm schroff, fauchte ihn an: ,,Lass mich in Ruhe, Chris!"

Barry und Matt stockten im gleichen Augenblick wie Carlos, der gerade hereingeschneit kam. Alle drei adressierten das Ehepaar.

,,Hey…" Matt kam zwei Schritte näher, ,,…seit wann giftet ihr zwei euch denn so an?"

Jill sagte wieder nichts, hatte noch immer ihren verletzten, zornigen Blick in den Augen, als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah und ohne weiteres, ging sie los, rauschte an Carlos vorbei, hinaus aus der Küche, einfach nur weg.

* * *

Barry spülte noch einen Schluck Wasser seine Kehle hinunter, ehe er seinen besten Freund ansprach: ,,Chris? Ist alles okay mit euch? Sagtest du nicht, ihr wäret wieder ganz okay miteinander?" Er dachte, genau wie alle anderen, das es zwischen Chris und Jill wieder besser laufen würde.

Der Agent schwieg, blickte nur stillschweigend unter sich und setzte das fort, was Jill begonnen hatte. Er entfernte die Verpackung des nächsten Schrankes und oh, wie er es hasste.

Ja, er hasste im Moment alles, er war zornig auf Jill, er war verwirrt wegen dem Baby und er wusste überhaupt nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte.

,,Vielleicht hat die gute Jill doch eingesehen, das es so am besten ist." Carlos hatte die Arme verschränkt, lehnte sich mit der Schulter und verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. Er war noch immer nicht begeistert davon, Chris hier zu haben, doch er versuchte Rebecca zuliebe sich zurück zu halten, obgleich er am liebsten seine Faust in das Gesicht des Agenten geschmettert hätte. Wieso hatten aber auch einfach alle Frauen die er kannte, eine Schwäche für Chris?

Gut, Claire war seine Schwester und Jill…naja, sie war eben blind vor liebe und Rebecca? Sie bezeichnete den Superhelden als besten Freund. Carlos hasste das.

,,Halt dich da raus, Carlos und pack mit an, das hier baut sich nicht von alleine auf und ich will hier nicht überwintern."

Augenblicklich ging der ehemalige Söldner auf die scharfen Worte des Agenten ein: ,,Hey, niemand hat dich gebeten hier zu helfen!"

,,Ich bin nur hier, weil Rebecca eine sehr gute Freundin ist, aber gut, wenn es dir so passt, dann mach das hier doch alleine!" wütend funkelte Chris Carlos an, hielt inne mit seiner Arbeit.

Provoziert kam Carlos auf ihn zu: ,,Ja, das mache ich auch! Lieber mach ich es alleine, als das ich mir von dir helfen lasse!"

,,Was ist denn eigentlich dein Problem, Carlos?"

,,Du bist mein Problem, Wunderknabe!…" Carlos war dicht bei ihm, funkelte ihn sauer an. Es machte ihm nichts aus, das er einen halben Kopf kleiner als Chris war, seine Wut war umso größer. Er hasste ihn dafür, was er Jill angetan hatte. ,,…Du und die Tatsache, das du es einfach nicht lassen kannst, um Jill herumzuschwänzeln."

,,Bitte was? Sie ist meine Ehefrau! Was geht dich das an?…Kümmer du dich gefälligst um deine!"

Barry und Matt tauschten Blicke, wussten wohin das ganze führen würde und mussten die Situation schleunigst entschärfen.

,,Hey…" Barry ging dazwischen, drückte die beiden auseinander, ,,…hey, Jungs!…" er blickte Carlos und Chris nacheinander an, ,,…Steckt eure Waffen wieder weg und legt einen Waffenstillstand ein. Carlos, was Chris und Jill miteinander zu diskutieren haben, das machen die schon unter sich aus und Chris…versuch du dein Temperament im Zaum zu halten und Carlos nicht zu provozieren. Ihr müsst euch nicht beweisen, wer der größer Rudelanführer ist, klar? Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit!"

Noch einen Moment an sahen sich der Agent und der ehemalige Söldner an, dann resignierte Chris, senkte den Kopf und verließ ebenfalls die Küche, nicht jedoch ohne mit seiner Schulter absichtlich gegen die von Carlos zu rempeln.

,,Was ist heute nur los mit allen?" fragte Matt halblaut…

* * *

,,…ist denn eigentlich los? Ihr kommt mir beide heute so eigenartig vor."

Chris blieb augenblicklich auf der Treppe stehen, als er die Stimme seiner Schwester im oberen Stockwerk hörte. Es kam wohl aus Rebeccas Arbeitszimmer.

,,Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Es war Jills Stimme, die er nun vernahm. Sie klang traurig.

,,Ich dachte du und Chris, ihr versteht euch endlich wieder besser."

Chris näherte sich, neugierig und angelockt. Er blieb vor dem Raum stehen, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und spähte hinein. Beide Frauen waren damit beschäftigt Bücher in die Regale zu räumen.

Jill seufzte schwer und hielt inne, als sie sich ein weiteres Mal bücken und nach Büchern greifen wollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Keine von Beiden bemerkte, das Chris sie belauschte.

Claire sah sie an: ,,Wieso denn?"

In Jills Augen lag Reue, Schmerz und Traurigkeit: ,,Es ist einfach zu spät, Claire…zu spät."

,,Was redest du da? Es ist niemals zu spät."

,,Ich habe ihn angelogen…" Jill legte sich beide Hände vors Gesicht, Nässe tränkte ihre Augen, ,,…Oh Gott, was habe ich nur getan?"

Erschrocken über Jills Gefühlsausbruch näherte Claire sich ihr, legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter: ,,Was meinst du damit? Was meinst du damit das du ihn angelogen hast?"  
Aufmerksam beobachtete Chris die beiden. Es tat ihm urplötzlich leid. Er sah, wie Jill sich verhielt, das ihr der Streit wohl genauso nachgehen musste wie ihm und er bereute es. Es bereute es auch, sie vorhin so angeschnauzt zu haben.

,,Ich bin schwanger…" leise sprach Jill, blickte Claire an.

Die Brünette weitete überrascht die Augen: ,,Du bist…was?…Aber…ich dachte em…Woww…" Claire war sichtlich überrumpelt, blickte zu dem Bauch ihrer Freundin, dann wieder in deren Augen, ,,…Wie ist das denn passiert?"

Jill schniefte, lehnte sich gegen die Wand: ,,Ich habe es dir gesagt."  
,,Damals? Als du dich mit Chris ausgesprochen hast? Kurz nach seiner Rückkehr?…" und als Jill nickte, sprach Claire weiter, ,,…Woww…ich hab dich noch dazu überredet hinzugehen…Das ist doch toll."  
,,Toll?…" Jill teilte die Freude ihrer Schwägerin nicht, ,,…Claire, das ist alles andere als toll!…Ich habe Mist gebaut, ich habe…." sie schluckte schwer, ,,…Ich habe es ihm verheimlicht."

,,Wieso denn das? Seit wann weißt du es?" wollte Claire wissen.

,,Seit zwei, drei Wochen…Rebecca hat es herausgefunden und…ich weiß selbst nicht, wie es dazu kam, ich meine…Gott, ich dachte, ich könnte nie wieder ein Kind bekommen."

Sanft legte Claire ihre Hand abermals an den Oberarm ihrer Schwägerin, gab ihr Trost: ,,Jill…stell es nicht in Frage, du bekommst noch einmal ein Baby von dem Mann den du liebst, jede andere Frau würde es annehmen und sich glücklich schätzen."  
,,Aber das bin ich nicht…" Jill löste sich von ihr, ging in den Raum hinein.

Chris schaffte es gerade noch so, sich zurück zu ziehen, sodass er unentdeckt blieb. Weiter lauschte er, hoffte so seine Frau besser verstehen zu können, hoffte, das er erfuhr, wie es wirklich in ihr aussah, denn zu ihm selbst war Jill stets schweigsam.

,,…Himmel noch mal, er denkt, das er nicht der Vater ist!…" hauchte Jill von neuem.

,,Was?…" Claire fand das lächerlich, hob de Augenbrauen ,,…Aber das ist er doch, oder?"  
,,Natürlich ist er das…" Jill reckte sich das Genick, ,,…aber es spielt keine Rolle mehr, wir haben uns gestritten gestern Abend und…ich weiß, das er mich verlassen wird."

,,Was redest du da, Jill? Chris liebt dich, er ist zurück gekommen, um bei dir zu sein. Er wird dich sicher nicht verlassen. Ich bin sicher, er stand unter Schock, genau wie du."

Jill schüttelte abermals den Kopf: ,,…Es war doch schon immer so. Alle haben mich verlassen auf die eine oder andere Art. Joseph, Richard und die anderen, meine Mutter, mein Vater…Chris…"

,,Aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen ist Chris nicht tot…" Claire kam zu ihr, nahm sie in die Arme, ,,…Jill, versuch diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, okay? Ich weiß, das letzte Jahr war nicht leicht für dich und du warst sehr krank, du bist bei weitem noch nicht gesund, aber bitte versuch dich zu erinnern, wie sehr du und mein Bruder einander braucht, wie es früher war. So kann es wieder werden, ihr zwei seit wie ein und die selbe Person, ihr gehört einfach zusammen."  
,,Das weiß ich, Claire…und ich…Ich wünsche mir nichts anderes, aber es ist so viel kaputt gegangen, ich war in den letzten Wochen einfach so unfair zu ihm und…es tut mir leid."

,,…aber du weißt, das Chris dir das niemals vorwirft…" fiel Claire dazwischen, ,,…Du kennst ihn. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das er ein Kerl ist, dem nichts wichtiger ist, als seine Familie. Was da letztes Jahr passiert ist, deine Fehlgeburt, das war eine Tragödie, auch die Mission in Edonia und sicher, er hat Fehler gemacht, doch glaub mir, er steinigt sich deswegen schon selbst."

,,Ich weiß…" noch einmal schniefte Jill.

,,Hör zu, versuch noch mal in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden, ich bin sicher, er hat das nicht so gemeint gestern Abend und klar, du hättest ihm das Ganze nicht verheimlichen dürfen, aber ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch vergeben können. Bei allem, was ihr hinter euch habt, dürfte das doch eine Kleinigkeit sein."

Jill nickte. Sie bereute es, geschwiegen zu haben, auch wenn sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht mal erklären konnte, wieso sie überhaupt nichts gesagt hatte.

,,Soll ich mit ihm reden?" wollte Claire wissen.

,,Nein…" entgegnete die Blonde, ,,..ich mache das schon auf meine Art, aber danke, Claire."

Die Brünette lächelte: ,,Immer doch und hey…Glückwunsch zu dem Baby, Jill."

* * *

Nach ein, zwei Stunden stand die Küche soweit aufgebaut da, sodass Rebecca und Carlos den Grill im Garten angeschmissen hatten und etwas zu essen machten.

Es war noch immer recht frisch draußen, der Schnee lag auch noch immer auf der Welt, aber das störte keinen, als sie in der kleinen Runde am Gartentisch saßen und ihr etwas verspätetes Mittagessen verspeisten.

Barry befand sich etwas abseits der Gruppe, passte auf den Grill auf, drehte das Fleisch und die Würstchen, als Chris sich zu ihm stellte.

,,Hey, Chris…"

,,Hey…"

,,Na, was darf´s denn noch sein?"

Der Agent hob die Hand: ,,Danke, ich bin voll bis oben hin." er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Barry blickte seinen Freund schief an: ,,Du? Mister `Nimmersatt´ Redfield?"

Chris lächelte knapp, haudünn und nickte.

Ja, die ganze Sache mit Jill verwirrte ihn noch immer. Es ging ihm Nahe was er vorhin gehört hatte und ja, auch er wollte mit ihr reden, im ruhigen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

,,Sag mal Chris, ist alles okay bei dir?"

,,Ja, wieso?"  
,,Na du kommst mir recht schweigsam vor, dann vorhin, die Auseinandersetzung mit Carlos…" Barry blickte ihn an, ,,…Ich dachte ihr zwei wäret mittlerweile gut befreundet."

Ratlos zuckte der Agent mit den Schultern: ,,Scheint, als wenn mein Verhalten Jill gegenüber ihn immer noch beschäftigt. Kann ich irgendwo verstehen, immerhin hat er sie mal geliebt, dennoch…er soll sich bloß raus halten."

,,Aber du musst auch zugeben, das du deine Frau vorhin in der Küche ziemlich schroff angepflaumt hast…" Barry trat näher, vergewisserte sich, das nach wie vor keiner in ihrer Nähe war, ,,…Ich meine, ihr wirkt allmählich wie ein Ehepaar das einander überdrüssig geworden ist."

,,Barry…"  
,,Ist doch so, Chris…und ich will nur, das ihr beide euch etwas einkriegt, ich meine…ich möchte das meine zwei besten Freunde glücklich miteinander sind. Es wäre echt Scheiße, wenn das mit euch beiden nicht mehr klappen würde."  
Chris hielt dem Blick seines Freundes stand und nickte: ,,Danke, Barry…Jill und ich…wir arbeiten dran, aber es ist momentan einiges komplizierter als es danach aussieht."

Barry blickte an ihm vorbei, zurück zu den anderen, sah, wie Jill Eric half sein Fleisch klein zu schneiden, was sie zu dem Kind sagte, konnte er nicht hören, doch er wusste, wie liebevoll Jill ihrem Kind etwas beibrachte.

,,Was macht sie?" wollte Chris wissen. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, nicht Gefahr laufen Jills Blick zu begegnen.

,,Sie hilft Eric…" Barry drehte das Fleisch noch einmal, ,,…Ich hoffe nur, ihr könnt das alles aus der Welt schaffen, es wäre schade für den Jungen." Das meinte Barry wirklich so und Chris wusste das.

Chris wusste auch, das Barry den Jungen sehr gerne hatte, dass er sich ihm großväterlich verhielt und ja, auch Eric mochte den älteren Mann, vielleicht sah er in ihm sogar so etwas ähnliches wie einen Großvater, immerhin war er gezwungen ohne jegliche Großeltern aufzuwachsen.

,,Danke…" sagte Chris, als er dies realisierte.

Fragend blickte Barry ihn an.

Chris lächelte: ,,Danke, das du meinem Sohn ein bisschen den Großvater ersetzt, ich weiß, so alt bist du noch nicht, aber…"

,,…aber ich mache es gerne…" unterbrach Barry, blickte noch einmal zu dem Kind, dann in die Augen dessen Vaters, ,,…Ehrlich, Chris, der Kleine bedeutet mir eine Menge."

,,Ich biege das schon wieder hin mit Jill…" schnitt Chris dann wieder ein anderes Thema hin, ,,…Ich weiß, ich habe mich falsch verhalten, aber es sind jetzt Dinge im Gang, die alles wieder gut werden lassen können…Wie du immer so schön sagst, Barry, es gibt nichts, was sich nicht wieder bereinigen lässt."

Abrupt blickte der ältere Mann ins Feuer, nickte langsam und nachdenklich, ehe er nach einigen Momenten der Stille sagte: ,,Tja, vielleicht…hat mich mein alter Rat im Stich gelassen."

Stutzig blickte Chris ihn an: ,,Was meinst du?"

Barry seufzte schwer. Er hatte den Drang es jemandem zu sagen. Er wollte es seinem besten Freund gestehen, er wolle darüber reden.

,,Kathy und ich…" begann er, ,,…wir sind…naja…es gibt da ein paar Probleme."

,,Wieder?"

Barry schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Noch immer."  
,,Was für Probleme?…" fragte Chris bestürzt, ,,…Barry, was ist los?"

,,Wenn ich das wüsste, Chris…Sie redet dauernd davon, das sie ihr Leben leid ist, das sie mal was alleine unternehmen will und ich ihr auf die Nerven gehe. Das ist nicht schön, sage ich dir."  
,,Ach, komm…" aufmunternd legte Chris ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…das sind sicher die Wechseljahre, das muss jede Frau mal durchmachen, das kennst du doch."

Barry nickte: ,,Ja, nur das meine Frau diese schon längst hinter sich hat…" nachdenklich zuckte er mit den Schultern, ,,…Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wenn ich mit ihr reden will wird sie sauer, wenn ich sie ignoriere aber auch und wenn ich sie einfach nur fragen will, was los ist flippt sie total aus…Ein Glück das die Mädchen das noch nicht mitbekommen haben."

,,Barry…" begann Chris, ,,…seit ich dich kenne sind du und Kathy zusammen, ja noch länger und bisher hattet ihr nie auch nur den Ansatz einer Meinungsverschiedenheit. Es ist nur normal das nach all den Jahren mal die Luft raus ist. Das wird sich sicher wieder einrenken."  
,,Ja? Hast du da keinen Tipp für mich? Ich finde es scheiße mit ihr nur noch in einer Wohngemeinschaft zu leben. Ich traue mich ja kaum noch mich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten."

Chris hob verwundert die Augenbrauen: ,,Da fragst du ausgerechnet mich nach einem Tipp? Meine Ehe ist momentan genauso verfahren…aber…" er überlegte, ,,…ich lasse Jill ihren Freiraum. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Barry, klar ich will nichts lieber als ihre Nähe, aber aufdrängen und unter Druck setzen, sie dazu zwingen mit einem zu reden und sich mit dem Problem auseinander zu setzen, bringt bei ihr ohnehin nichts, da macht Jill vollkommen dicht...Versuch Kathy einfach mal zu zeigen, das du noch da bist, das du etwas für sie erledigt, ihr den Hof machst oder so, wie man das eben zu euere Zeit genannt hat, dann wird sie sich sicher wieder beruhigen."

,,Glaubst du?"

Der Agent zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ist besser als nichts zu tun, oder? Frauen sind eben kompliziert."  
,,Mann, aber was würden wir ohne sie machen." Barry grinste, dankbar über die Aufmunterung seines Freundes.

Chris erwiderte das…

* * *

,,Gott sei Dank, sind wir bald fertig…" Rebecca drehte sich zu Jill.

Alles war bereits fertig aufgebaut, es war später Nachmittag und während die Männer sich noch der Wachmaschine, dem Trockner, der Kühltruhe und den größeren Gerätschaften im Keller widmeten, Claire sich irgendwo im Haus mit Eric beschäftigte, half Jill Rebecca stillschweigend die Küche zu säubern.

,,…Ach und wir danken euch natürlich auch noch einmal, das ihr uns heute geholfen habt. Carlos und ich hätten tagelang gebraucht."

Jill war dabei die Schränke abzuwischen: ,,…Kein Problem…" sie zog los, an die gegenüberliegende Wand und brachte die Leiter herbei, ,,…Wir haben uns damals auch gefreut, als ihr uns geholfen habt." Sie lächelte knapp.

Rebecca hielt inne damit die Teller in den Schrank zu räumen und fragte stutzig: ,,Was hast du denn vor?"

Die Blondine sah ihre Freundin an, wunderte sich über die Frage: ,,Na, ich werde auch obendrauf wischen. Die Jungs haben ganz schön Dreck gemacht." Durch das anschrauben und zusammenbauen, war natürlich überall Schleifstaub liegen geblieben.

Rebecca griff Jill an die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Lass nur, ich mache das schon, du musst da nicht rauf."

,,Ist schon okay, ich bin doch gerade dabei…Außerdem habe ich keine Höhenangst." sie grinste leicht, wusste, das Rebecca sich vor Höhen etwas fürchtete.

,,Ja und? Mich graust es ja nur, wenn ich ohne Sicherung irgendwo rauf muss." Rebecca hatte es gehasst Carlos zusehen zu müssen, wie dieser die Fassade des Hauses gestrichen hatte. Zwar hatten sie damals ein Gerüst stehen, doch irgendwie behagten Höhen der Ärztin überhaupt nicht. Sie wunderte sich selbst, früher hatte ihr das überhaupt nichts ausgemacht.

,,Na also, ich mach das schon." Die Blonde wollte abermals hinauf und abermals wurde sie zurück gehalten.

,,Jill…" Rebecca blickte sie an, ,,…du bist schwanger, schon vergessen?" Betrübt blickte die Ärztin ihr in die Augen.

Irritiert wich Jill zurück: ,,Was hat denn das jetzt damit zu tun?"

,,Na, du solltest nicht unbedingt jedes Risiko mit Freuden auf dich nehmen. Ich würde so was niemals von Claire verlangen."

Jill fühlte sich überrumpelt: ,,Claire? Entschuldige mal, aber Claire sieht wirklich so aus, als würde sie jede Minute werfen, da bin ich doch noch Meilenweit entfernt und ich bin sicher, das nichts passieren wird, wenn ich auf diese Leiter steige, immerhin muss ich das zuhause ja auch machen."

,,Dann hast du es Chris noch nicht gesagt?" stellte Rebecca erschrocken fest.

Jill hielt inne, senkte den Kopf. Sie hatte unterbewusst dieses Thema angeschnitten, das Rebecca die Wahrheit zu erkennen gab.

,,Warst du denn wenigstens mittlerweile beim Arzt, so wie ich es dir geraten habe?" wollte die jüngere Frau dann wissen.

Ein knappes Schütteln mit dem Kopf bekam sie zur Antwort und fiel dabei aus allen Wolken: ,,Jillian!…Bist du verrückt oder was?…Wie kannst du nicht zum Arzt gehen? Du bist doch jetzt mindestens in der…" Rebecca rechnete kurz durch, ,,…in der elften Woche und du fängst so langsam an es auch zu zeigen!"

,,Ich habe es vergessen, okay! Ich will nicht darüber reden…" stickt drehte Jill sich weg, griff den kleinen Wassereimer, ging durch die Verandatür nach draußen und kippte ihn im Garten aus, dort wo es niemanden stören würde, wenn es zu Eis erfror. Dann kam sie zurück, füllte frisches Wasser ein.

Rebecca hatte sie derweil beobachtet und nickte, als ihre Freundin wieder bei ihr war: ,,Du verdrängst es…Du wolltest es schon nicht wahr haben, als ich es dir damals gesagt habe. Warum?"

Jill schwieg, dachte an den Streit mit Chris und an das Gespräch mit Claire zurück und unterbewusst legte sich eine ihrer Hände an ihren Unterbauch. Zum ersten Mal tat sie das, spürte ein seichtes Ziehen, sow eis so oft schon, doch ohne es zu registrieren.

,,Süße, ich verstehe das nicht, du müsstest doch glücklich sein. Dein Mann ist wieder bei dir, lebt, du hast einen gesunden Sohn und erwartest noch einmal ein Baby…Wieso weiß Chris nichts davon?"

,,Er weiß es okay…" Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihr, nachdem sie seufzend den Wasserhahn wieder zugedreht hatte, ,,…Warum sagen mir eigentlich alle das ich glücklich sein soll? Ich bin es nicht und vielleicht will ich es auch überhaupt nicht sein!" Ärgerlich drehte sie sich um, mit dem Rücken zum Waschbecken und lehnte sich an, verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso sie so zickig war, wieso sie sich über einfach alles und jeden aufregen konnte.

,,Das ist Bullshit und du weißt es."  
,,Es nervt einfach, Becca!…Ich habe alles so satt! Das Ganze hin und her mit Chris, dass, was da in mir ist…" sie blickte an sich hinab, ihre Hand lag wieder an ihrem Bauch, sie konnte die Erhebung uner dem legeren Shirt fühlen, sie fühlte das Zwicken erneut, es war stärker geworden und urplötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig. Ihr war so oft schwindelig, sie fühlte sich nicht gut.

,,Hey…" Rebecca bemerkte es, griff ihr besorgt an die Schulter, ,,…Bist du okay?"

Jill, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie wieder, nickte und unterbewusst riet sie sich selbst sich zu beruhigen. ,,Ja…" sie sprach leise und ruhig, ,,…ich will nur nicht drüber reden. Bitte!"

Rebecca nickte ebenfalls, musterte ihre Freundin genau: ,,Okay…aber ich denke, du solltest Feierabend machen, es ist ohnehin nicht mehr viel und du siehst müde aus."

Die Blonde schluckte, drehte sich wieder zu dem Wassereimer um, der noch in der Spüle stand: ,,Ja, sobald ich fertig bin."  
Amüsiert versuchte Rebecca zu grinsen: ,,Du bist ein richtiger Sturkopf, weißt du das?"

Auch Jills Mundwinkel hoben sich eine Idee und sie griff nach dem Henkel des Eimers, doch kaum hatte sie ihn angehoben, durchfuhr ein zischender Blitz ihren Körper. Sie stockte, stellte den Eimer zurück, keuchte auf.

Umgehend blickte Rebecca zu ihr, mit ernstem Gesicht: ,,Hast du was?" Sie sah das es Jill überhaupt nicht gut ging, strich ihr daher sanft über den Rücken.

,,Nein…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, hielt sich mit den Armen an der Arbeitsplatte fest. Sie schloss die Augen, als die vertrauten Krämpfe sie wieder peinigten und irgendwie stärke wurden, ,,…ist schon okay…" Sie hatte jedoch offensichtlich Schmerzen.

,,Du, Jill…" begann ihre Freundin, ,,…ich glaube wirklich es ist besser, wenn du dich kurz hinsetzt. Nicht das du zu viel heute getan hast…Ja? Barry hat mir erzählt, das du mitgeholfen hast die Arbeitsplatte zu schleppen, die ist doch viel zu schwer." Rebecca blickte Jill eindringlich an.

,,Sie sah anfangs nicht danach aus…" Die Blonde schluckte, als der Schwindel noch einmal bei sie wehte und gerade, als Rebecca ihren Arm griff, sie zu einem der Küchenstühle dirigieren wollte, ging Jill in die Knie: ,,Ah!" Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzog ihren Unterleib, prasselte wie eine durchbohrende Speerspitze über ihr Kreuz.

,,Jill!" Rebecca war an ihrer Seite, musterte sie.

,,Schon gut…" Jill keuchte, hockte vornüber gebeugt, hatte ihren Bauch mit beiden Armen umklammert. Wieso tat es auf einmal so höllisch weh? Ihr Atem zeugte davon.

,,Setz dich!…Komm schon!…" die Ärztin drängte ihre Freundin auf den Boden, ,,…Hast du das öfter?"

Jill hatte die Augen zugekniffen, tat einfach, was Rebecca ihr sagte, denn ihre Krämpfe, ihre Rückenschmerzen wurden schlimmer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Beine an den Körper und versuchte unter dem heftigen atmen klare Worte heraus zu bringen: ,,…Es…war…Es war noch nie…so schlimm…Au!…" Sie zuckte, ihre Glieder fingen an zu zittern, während sie eine ihrer Hände in ihr Kreuz presste, glaubte, sie würde auseinander brechen, ,,...Ich weiß nicht…was auf einmal los ist…"

Rebecca war eine gute Ärztin, ihre Finger schlüpften gleich an Jills Handgelenk: ,,Beruhige dich, Jill! Tief durchatmen, okay?"

Jill tat es und es ließ allmählich nach. So schnell wie es gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder vorbei. Sie entspannte sich, schöpfte Atem.

Sanft strich ihr Rebecca einige, blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht: ,,Jill, ich hoffe inständig, das du zum Arzt gehst. Ihr müsst wissen, ob mit dir und dem Kind alles okay ist…Ich rufe Chris, er soll dich hin fahren."

Doch im selben Moment dachte Jill an den Streit zurück, griff ihrer Freundin an den Arm, als diese aufstehen wollte: ,,Nein…"

,,Keine Sorge, ich sage es niemandem sonst…"  
,,Das ist es nicht, ich…" Jill schluckte, ,,…Oh Rebecca, wir haben Streit, ich will nicht noch mehr Salz in die Wunde streuen."

,,Deine Gesundheit und die des Kindes geht doch wohl vor. Ich bin sicher, er fährt dich zum Arzt, es ist immerhin sein Kind und mal unter uns, so schlimm kann euer Konflikt nicht sein."

Jill wollte widersprechen, sah ihre Freundin an, doch augenblicklich kamen die Schmerzen in Wellen zurück. Sie explodierten in ihrem Innern und Jill krümmte sich heftig nach vorne. ,,Ooh!" sie stöhnte auf, versuchte Atem zu schöpfen, glaubte sie doch zu ersticken. Irgendwas war nicht richtig, etwas…da war etwas anders als sonst. Sie hate immer mal wieder Schmerzen und Krämpfe gehabt, aber es war bisher nicht so schlimm gewesen.

,,Jill!…" erschrocken grapschte Rebecca ihr an die Schultern, ,,…Beruhige dich, okay!…Jill?" Sie konnte nur zusehen, die weitere Krämpfe ihre Freundin schüttelten, wie der Schmerz größer wurde, wie verzweifelt Jill im Geiste zu flehen schien, das es aufhören sollte und das jagte Rebecca große Angst ein. Sie war Ärztin, eine verdammt gute und sie wusste, das Schmerzen in der Frühschwangerschaft einiges kaputt machen konnten, sie wusste, das es Zeit war Jill zu einem Facharzt zu bringen und zwar auf der Stelle.

,,Halt durch…" sie strich Jill durchs Haar, stand auf und rannte aus der Küche, sie musste zu Chris…


	13. Chapter 13

Chris Augen gingen huschend in dem sterilen Krankenhausflur hin und her. Ungeduld und Unwissen vermischten sich mit Sorge in seinem Innern. Er war nervös.

Weiter unten im Flur war das Schwesternzimmer, in dem Krankenschwestern ein und aus gingen, ihren Job erledigten.

Es war alles so unwirklich. So unrealistisch kam es ihm vor, was er erfahren hatte. Der Streit gestern Abend tat ihm jetzt mehr leid denn je. War das an allem schuld?

Chris hatte erfahren, das seine Frau wieder schwanger war und hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als mit ihr zu streiten, einen weiteren Keil zwischen sie beide zu treiben?

Der Agent seufzte innerlich. Er hätte gestern Abend nicht so aus der Haut fahren sollen und dürfen. Er hätte Jill nicht reizen und aufregen dürfen, wusste er doch das all seine Anschuldigungen nicht im geringsten der Wahrheit entsprachen. Nie hätte sie ihn betrogen, nie würde sie das tun, er kannte sie, doch er war so unendlich wütend über ihre Lüge gewesen, er war es noch immer und sicherlich würde nichts so schnell vergessen werden. Wieso hatte Jill diese Nachricht nur vor ihm verheimlicht? Egal, wie es zwischen ihnen stand, sie konnten doch über alles reden. Zumindest war er der Annahme gewesen, das es so war.

Chris seufze innerlich, atmete durch.

Es war es ihm jetzt wichtiger, das seine Frau wieder in Ordnung kam.

Er hatte den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen gesehen, als Rebecca nach ihm gerufen hatte, er hatte es auch auf der Fahrt hier her gesehen. Jill ging es nicht gut und dem neuen Leben in ihr…darüber mochte Chris nicht nachdenken.

Schwer stemmte er den Kopf in seine Hände, er hielt sich das Nasenbein, versuchte vergangenes zu verdrängen. ,,Nicht wieder…bitte…"

…_Bitte lass sie dieses Kind nicht auch noch verlieren!…_

Chris wusste, dass, wenn es wirklich wieder so laufen würde, seine Frau nicht damit klar kommen würde. Er hätte es selbst niemals gedacht, doch Eric hatte Jill verändert, bei Gott, Vater zu sein hatte auch ihn verändert. Er würde Berge versetzen, um seinem Jungen Leid zu ersparen…und ihr natürlich auch. Allein deshalb kam er sich jetzt so machtlos vor.

Er konnte Jill einfach nicht schützen vor dem, was vor ihr lag, er hatte es auch beim letzten Mal nicht gekonnt.

Es war damals, vor einem knappen Jahr nicht ohne gewesen. Jill hatte viel Blut verloren und die Fehlgeburt hätte auch sie selbst beinahe das Leben gekostet. Sie brauchte einige Zeit um sich körperlich davon zu erholen. Seelisch noch viel länger und als ihre Ärztin ihnen mitteilte, das eine erneute Schwangerschaft wahrscheinlich so gut wie unmöglich sei, vergrößerte das ihren Schmerz und auch seinen noch zusätzlich.

Chris hatte erneut begriffen, das es einen zerstören konnte, ein Kind zu verlieren, ganz gleich auf welche Art, ganz gleich wie lange oder wie kurz das Herz dieses Kindes geschlagen hatte.

Sollte Jill also dieses Kind nun wirklich auch noch verlieren? Konnte ihr das denn nicht erspart bleiben? Es durfte einfach nicht noch mal passieren, es wäre nicht fair! Nein, das wäre es nicht, wenn die erneute Hoffnung Vater zu werden gleich wieder zunichte gemacht werden würde.

Und was, wenn sie diesmal selbst nicht davon kommen würde? Das wollte Chris sich nicht ausmalen.

Nervös rieb er sich erneut den Nasenrücken, schloss die Augen, hoffte. Es tat ihm alles so schrecklich Leid…

* * *

Ehrfürchtig hatte Chris das Behandlungszimmer betreten, als eine Krankenschwester ihn endlich gerufen hatte. Es war ihm vorgekommen, als hätte er tagelang dort draußen gesessen, gewartet, doch waren es kaum zwei Stunde gewesen, seit ihrer Ankunft.

Sofort hatten seine Augen ihre getroffen. Jill lag mit dem Oberkörper leicht aufrecht auf einer Untersuchungsliege, die in der Mitte des Raumes, neben einigen Geräten und Monitoren, stand. Eine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, die andere regungslos neben ihrem Körper.

Chris setzte sich langsam zu ihr und nahm diese regungslose Hand in seine. Sie war erschöpft, das sah er ihr an. Sie war blass.

,,Hey…" grüßte er, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

Noch immer war es ein Schock für ihn, das er Jill vorhin von Rebecca aus hatte ins Krankenhaus hatte fahren müssen, auch das er erst seit gestern überhaupt von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste. Der Streit gestern Abend tat ihm wirklich bis aufs Messer leid, er verfluchte sich selbst immer wieder dafür. Ach, hätte er doch nur im ruhigen mit ihr geredet, dann hätte sie sich nicht so aufgeregt und dann wären sie jetzt nicht hier.

,,Hey…" Jill schluckte, ,,…wo ist Eric?" Sie redete distanziert, doch sie redete wieder mit ihm.

,,Er ist noch bei Rebecca und den anderen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Chris blickte zu ihrem Bauch. Sie hatte ihn wirklich gut kaschiert in den letzten Wochen, das musste er ihr lassen. ,,Wie geht es dir, Jill?" Seine Augen fingen ihre.

Jill schluckte, zuckte mit den Schultern und zwei Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen: ,,Es tut mir leid…"

Was sie sagte, meinte sie ernst, sie war ehrlich, das wusste er, hatte es bei dem Gespräch mit Claire ja bereits mitbekommen.

,,…es tut mir leid, das ich…" sie holte Luft, unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen, ,,…das ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, aber ich, ich…wollte nicht, das…" Jill atmete durch, ehe sie weiter sprach, ,,…Ich wusste nicht, das ich noch mal schwanger werden könnte und als ich es dann wusste..." sie brach ab, Jill schüttelte nur den Kopf, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.  
,,Keiner hat es gewusst…" entgegnete er, ,,…Deine Ärztin hat uns damals was anderes erzählt und doch bist du es jetzt wieder."

,,Du bist der Vater, Chris…Ich habe nie…niemals mit jemand anderem…"

,,Schh, ist schon gut, ich glaube dir und…es war dumm von mir, das ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich war wütend und ärgerlich auf dich, das bin ich noch, aber…es tut mir leid, das ich dir das unterstellt habe…" Chris strich ihr die Tränen von der Wange, ,,…Warum hast du es mir nicht gleich gesagt? Hasst du mich denn wirklich so sehr?"  
Erschrocken stockte sie. Glaubte er etwa, sie hasste ihn? ,,Nein, ich hasse dich nicht, Chris."

,,Wolltest du es dann nicht wahr haben?"

Jill schwieg, blickte zur Seite, als weitere Tränen über ihre Wange rollten: ,,Es ist doch ohnehin egal…Ich werde es verlieren, genauso wie das andere."

,,Unsinn!…Du wirst es nicht verlieren, nicht noch mal!…" er drehte ihren Kopf wieder sanft zu sich, ,,…Komm schon, nicht weinen…" Sanft klang seine Stimme, er wischte ihre Tränen weg, sah und fühlte, wie sehr Jill das Kind in ihr lieben musste, selbst wenn sie es noch nicht ahnte. Er wusste auch, wie sehr sie sich fürchtete.

Jill schniefte und blickte ihn an, ihre Hände hielten sich an seinem Arm, Jill war so froh, das er bei ihr war. Sie hatte ihn doch bei sich haben wollen, sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm.

,,So ist es schon besser…" Chris vergaß den Ärger den er empfand, darüber, das sie ihm etwas so wichtiges verschwiegen hatte, denn momentan gab es nichts wichtigeres als die Gesundheit von Jill und dem Ungeborenen in ihr. ,,…beruhige dich okay…" Nach einer kurzen Pause, fuhr er fort, ,,…Hast du noch Schmerzen?" Auch Chris blickte ihr in die Augen.

,,…Nein. Es blutet auch nicht mehr…im Moment."

Vielleicht war es doch nichts ernstes. Chris atmete durch und nickte, strich ihr mit der freien Hand das Haar hinters Ohr und konnte nichts gegen die aufkommende Hoffnung machen, die in ihm wuchs.

Langsam nahm er ihre Hand, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Sie musste ihm nicht sagen, das sie Angst hatte. Er sah es ihr an, denn auch er wollte einen erneuten Verlust nicht noch mal durchmachen.

Noch ehe Jill wieder etwas entgegnen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und nur einen Augenblick später streckte Dr. Alexandra Green die Nase herein. Sie lächelte leicht. ,,Hallo, Jill…Chris…" sie schloss die Tür und kam näher zu den beiden, reichte beiden die Hand.

,,…Ich wurde vorhin benachrichtigt und habe Ihre Behandlung übernommen. Mein Kollege, der die Erstuntersuchung durchgeführt hat, hat mich bereits über alles informiert. Ist seither etwas neues aufgetaucht?"

Jill beherrschte sich, hielt die Tränen zurück und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…es geht mir jetzt etwas besser, wie noch vor zwei Stunden." Sie kannte ihre Frauenärztin gut. Jill hatte nicht vergessen, das Dr. Green es war, die ihr bei der Geburt von Eric geholfen und ihr vor einem knappen Jahr wohl auch das Leben nach der Fehlgeburt gerettet hatte.

,,Ich habe Ihre Testergebnisse hier…" Die Ärztin zückte die Akte, während sie sich neben die Liege auf ihren Stuhl setzte und das Ehepaar anblickte. ,,…Ihre Werte sind im großen und ganzen in Ordnung für eine Mutter in der elften Woche. Lediglich ein leichter Eisenmangel wurde in Ihrem Blut festgestellt, daher rührt der häufige Schwindel, doch das ist mit einer angepassten Ernährung sehr leicht zu beheben. Ich werde Sie nachher noch im Einzelnen genau darüber Informieren…" sie lächelte, ,,…und ich darf nebenbei auch bemerken, das Ihre erneute Schwangerschaft eine wirkliche Überraschung ist."

,,Sie sagten doch damals, das ich nie wieder ein Kind bekommen kann…"

Dr. Green nickte: ,,Ja, alle Untersuchungen kamen damals auch zu diesem niederschmetternden Ergebnis und aufgrund der damaligen Verwachsungen in der Gebärmutterschleimhaut nach der Ausschabung, war es für mich eindeutig. Ich bin sicher, das es nicht leicht für Sie beide war und doch ist es wieder passiert. Fast ein Wunder, obwohl wir ein besonderes Auge auf sie haben müssen, da ich nicht ausschließen kann, das eben diese Narben in dem Organ, ihre Schwangerschaft eventuell beeinträchtigen könnten."

,,Vielleicht ist es deswegen schon wieder schief gegangen…oder es ist mein Alter…"

,,Nein, Jill…" unterbrach die Ärztin, ,,…Noch ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind außerdem erst siebenunddreißig und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, das ich noch bei Frauen von Anfang bis Mitte vierzig gesunde Kinder auf die Welt geholt habe. Eins sogar erst letzten Dienstag. In der heutigen Zeit bekommen Frauen ihre Kinder eben etwas später als noch vor fünfzig Jahren…" sie schluckte, ,,…Gut, eine `ältere´ Mutter hat immer das Risiko vermehrter Komplikationen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie schon zu dieser Gruppe gezählt werden können. Ihre Beschwerden haben bereits nachgelassen, was ein gutes Zeichen ist und die Blutung ist ebenso versiegt…Sie sind immer noch schwanger, Jill, und wir werden auch alles dafür tun, das die Schwangerschaft erhalten bleibt, okay?"

Die Blonde nickte, schniefte dabei. Sie schaffte es ihre Mundwinkel einen Hauch zu heben. Die Worte ihrer Ärztin waren tröstend. ,,Wie geht es dem Baby?" Es war das erste mal, seit Rebecca vor knapp drei Wochen die Schwangerschaft entdeckt hatte, das Jill dieses Wort mit `B´ aussprach. Sie hatte stets daran gedacht, aber ihr waren diese Laute in den letzten Wochen noch nie über die Lippen gekommen.

,,Wir machen gleich einen Ultraschall, um das herauszufinden…" antwortete die Frau, ,,…Ihre Vitalfunktionen, ihr Gewicht und sonstiges körperliches Befinden, das ist alles soweit normal, lediglich das Hormon hcG spielt etwas verrückt. Der Wert in Ihrem Blut liegt in anbetracht des Stadiums ihrer Schwangerschaft weit über der Norm und wir müssen herausfinden warum."

,,Ist es was ernstes? Mit dem hcG?" Jill machte sich Sorgen. Sie wusste noch von ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Eric, dass dieses Hormon für die Erhaltung der Schwangerschaft verantwortlich ist.

,,Es muss nichts ernstes bedeuten, aber…" die Stimme der Frau klang ernst und sachlich, dennoch sanft. Sie blickte zu Jill, dann zu Chris, ,,…es könnte allerdings auch auf eine Fehlbildung des Embryos und die deshalb aufgekommenen Komplikationen oder auf irgendwelche Anomalien hinweisen. Wir werden es bald wissen."

,,Ich hätte früher kommen sollen…" murmelte Jill und verinnerlichte erst jetzt, das sie wegen all ihrer Verdrängung und der Angst, die sie beherrscht hatte, ihr Kind gefährdet hatte, ,,…was für eine Mutter bin ich?…"

,,Jill…" Chris hielt weiterhin ihre Hand, schüttelte den Kopf. Er gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen hatte.

,,Nun, regelmäßige Untersuchungen sind mit Sicherheit nur zum positiven, aber darüber reden wir jetzt nicht. Ich kenne ihre Vorgeschichte und es ist nicht unüblich, dass Frauen in Stresssituationen ihre Schwangerschaft nicht wahr haben wollen, sie verdrängen und für jedes auftretende Symptom eine anderer Erklärung finden…" Dr. Green sah Jill an, ,,…Sie werden ihre Gründe gehabt haben…und selbst, wenn Sie sich schon früher bei mir vorgestellt hätten, niemand kann Komplikationen vorhersehen. Sie treten meist ziemlich plötzlich auf."

Chris sah zu, wie die Ärztin alles vorbereitete, wie Jill ihr Shirt hoch schob und ihr kleines Bäuchlein preis gab, wie das Gel darauf verteilt wurde und er stutzte. Okay, ihr Bauch, die gestraffte Haut war schon eindeutig zu sehen und einmal mehr fragte er sich, wieso er das nicht bemerkt hatte. Er musste sich auch eingestehen, das seiner Frau die Schwangerschaft jetzt schon mehr anzusehen war, als beim letzten Mal oder bei Eric.

Lag es daran, das bei den meisten Frauen die Folgeschwangerschaften deutlicher zu sehen war, als die Erste, oder stimmte doch etwas nicht mit dem Baby?

Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe, während er noch immer die Hand seiner Frau hielt. Er wusste es noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden, das er wieder Vater werden würde, doch es war unglaublich wie sehr er hoffte, das alles in Ordnung war.

Seine Augen blicken diesmal allerdings nur halbherzig auf den schwarz-weiß gesprenkelten Monitor, während Dr. Green sich Zeit ließ und sehr genau Jills Unterbauch untersuchte.

Chris spürte das Zittern von Jills Hand, sah zu ihr. Sie hatte ihre Augen auf den Monitor gerichtete, ihr Gesicht, eine Mischung aus Nervosität und Furcht. Die Unwissenheit nagte an ihr so schlimm und erbarmungslos wie an ihm und dann endlich zog die Ärztin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

,,Hm…" hauchte Dr. Green und kam nicht umhin ihre Mundwinkel zu heben, als sie die Ursache bereits erkannte.

,,Was ist los?…" Jill war die Einzige, die ihre Stimme fand, ,,…Geh es ihm gut?"

Dr. Green drehte sich zu der Blondine und nickte eindeutig. ,,Ihnen beiden geht es gut."

Augenblicklich fiel Jill eine riesige Last von den Schultern. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert durch, kam nicht um ein leichtes Lächeln. Sie hatte wirklich schon innerlich abgeschlossen, befürchtete, das Baby verloren zu haben, doch jetzt allein die Tatsache zu hören, das es noch da war, es in ihr lebe, tat ihrer verletzten Seele einfach nur unglaublich gut.

Jill tauschte einen Blick mit Chris, als dieser ihre Hand gedrückt hatte und dabei nickte. Er war genauso erleichtert, das sah sie ihm an, denn er lächelte ebenfalls.

,,Es ist alles in Ordnung…" Dr. Green grinste, beinahe schon übertrieben, da die werdenden Eltern ihre eben gesagt Aussage wohl überhört oder falsch interpretiert hatten, ,,...man kann den Herzschlag eindeutig erkennen und es lassen sich auch auf Anhieb keinerlei Anomalien feststellen."

Jill schluckte und drehte den Kopf zurück zur Ärztin, während Chris seine Stimme erhob: ,,In Ordnung? Sind Sie sicher?…Ich meine, wir sind nicht ohne Grund hier…" Er war skeptisch und die Ärztin konnte das verstehen.

Es hatte ihr Leid getan, als Jill damals ihre Fehlgeburt hatte. Sicher hatte sie im Laufe der Zeit vielen Frauen, solch eine Schreckensnachricht überbringen müssen, aber sie kannte Jills Vorgeschichte, wusste, um ihre Vergangenheit und gerade bei diesem Fall hatte es sie besonders mitgenommen.

Beruhigend nickte Dr. Green und nahm die Sonde von Jills Bauch: ,,Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Leichte Blutungen in der Frühschwangerschaft sind häufig und zumeist harmlos. Bei ihrer Ersten hatten Sie das nicht erfahren müssen, deshalb ist es nur zu verständlich, das Sie dieses Mal erschrocken waren und es ist in solchen Fällen, wenn Unsicherheit besteht, oder eine Fehlgeburt in der Anamnese liegt, immer ratsam und auch völlig in Ordnung, sich ärztlichen Rat einzuholen…" sie Ärztin schluckte kurz, ehe sie weiter sprach, ,,…Wie gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es sieht alles so aus, wie es aussehen soll und wir haben auch keine Befürchtung eines erneuten Aborts, dennoch sollten Sie sich, besonders in den nächsten Tagen, nur um sicher zu gehen, viel schonen, sich entspannen so oft sie können, keine Anstrengungen unternehmen und es ruhig angehen lasen. Ihre Schmerzen vorhin, waren auch nicht zu Wehentätigkeiten zuzuordnen und rührten höchst wahrscheinlich von schwangerschaftsbedingten Krämpfen und Dehnungen der Bänder. Es ist in Anbetracht der hier zu erwähnenden Umstände auch nicht außergewöhnlich. Es erklärt ihre Beschwerden, auch die erhöhten Hormonwerte und ist daher eher harmlos, dennoch lege ich Ihnen Nahe, mich regelmäßig zu kontaktieren, damit ich sicher gehen kann, das Sie alle drei in Ordnung sind."

…_`Sie alle drei´?__…_

Chris fragte sich, wieso Jills Ärztin auch auf ihn ein Auge haben wollte, er war doch schließlich ein Kerl und hatte mit dem ganzen Weiberkram nicht viel am Hut.

Jill zog stutzig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie konnte im Gesicht ihrer Ärztin erkennen, das da noch mehr war und das beunruhigte sie. ,,Ich verstehe nicht…Was für ein Umstand?" Auch Chris blickte die Ärztin fragend an.

Dr. Green lächelte erneut breit und übers ganze Gesicht, amüsiert darüber, das die beiden es schon wieder nicht mitbekommen hatten. Sie nahm die freie Hand der werdenden Mutter und sprach es einfach aus: ,,Es sind zwei, Jill. Sie bekommen Zwillinge…" die Ärztin blickte zu Chris, ,,…Ich gratuliere Ihnen beiden…"


	14. Chapter 14

Die Fahrt nach hause war ruhig gewesen. Zu ruhig.

Natürlich hatte Ben sein Herrchen und sein Frauchen begrüßt, als die beiden ihre Jacken ausgezogen hatten, doch Jill war dann gleich nach oben ins Badezimmer verschwunden, um sich frisch zu machen.

Er selbst ließ sie ziehen. Sie wollte sich waschen, das Blut beseitigen, etwas frisches anziehen und das konnte er auch verstehen, doch sobald sie fertig war, würde er dafür sorgen, was sie sich hinlegte.

Die Zeit in der sie oben war, nutzte Chris, um Ben `in den Garten´ zu lassen und ein Feuer im Wohnzimmerkamin zu entzünden. Danach gab er seinem Hund etwas zu fressen. Zum Glück hatte er am Morgen bereist eine ordentliche Tour mit ihm durch den Park gedreht, zum Teil auch, um Jill aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn noch immer hatte der Streit vom Vortag zwischen ihnen gelegen, er lag bei Gott noch immer zwischen ihnen und sie mussten auch noch darüber reden. Irgendwann.

Er sah dem Hund zu, wie dieser seine Mahlzeit genoss, bis er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

Ben ließ sich nicht davon stören, Chris allerdings schon. Er verließ die Küche und traf den Blick seiner Frau im Flur.

,,Geht es dir besser?"

Es waren die ersten Worte, die er zu ihr sagte, seitdem sie im Krankenhaus erfahren hatten, das Jill Zwillinge trug.

Jill schluckte, blickte zu Boden.

Sie mochte den Blick nicht, den Chris ihr zuwarf. Eine Mischung aus Sorge und Vorwurf, doch sie nickte kaum merklich. ,,Etwas…Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde."

,,Komm, leg dich auf die Couch…" er berührte hauchzart ihren Arm, dirigierte sie ins Wohnzimmer zur Couch und Jill war, als sie sich erschöpft auf die linke Seite gelegt hatte, doch dankbar, dass sie sich endlich auch hinlegen durfte.

Der hellblaue Pullover, den sie trug, war ihr wohl etwas zu groß, noch, aber dafür umso weicher und kuscheliger. Jill hatte sich auch nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht sich in eine andere Jeans zu quetschen, sie hatte eine bequeme, schlackernde Sweathose übergezogen.

Chris nahm eine Decke vom Sessel und deckte sie zu, er wollte nicht das sie fror, wusste er doch, sah er ihr an, das sie trotz des lodernden Feuers zitterte. Oder war das etwa nicht auf die Kälte des heraufziehenden Winters zurückzuführen?

,,Danke…" hauchte Jill überrascht und merkte, wie sehr es ihr ihre Beine dankten, das sie entlastet wurden. Es war so nicht viel gewesen, ihr war körperlich nicht viel passiert, doch die Tatsache, das ihre Krämpfe sie bei Rebecca zu Boden gebracht hatten und das sie geblutet hatte, machte ihr immer noch weiche Knie.

Wieso hatte sie sich nur so kindisch verhalten?

Wie konnte sie auch nicht zum Arzt gehen, wo sie doch schon seit über drei Wochen wusste, das sie schwanger war? Es war ein Fehler, ihr Fehler, ihre Verdrängung, die ihrem Kind…nein, ihren Kindern geschadet hatte.

,,Kann ich dir was bringen? Hast du Hunger?" wollte Chris wissen.

Jill schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Sie hatte immer Hunger, doch irgendwie war ihr jetzt nicht nach essen.

,,Hey…" Chris sah beinahe ihre Gedanken, wusste genau, was in ihr vorging und er setzte sich auf die Kante der Couch, ,,…gib dir nicht die Schuld, Jill…Es ist passiert und wir können nichts daran ändern. Das wichtigste ist, das du jetzt auf dich achtest, okay?"

Sie schluckte, ihr Blick ging nicht zu ihm, sondern einfach nur ins Leere: ,,…Nein, ich wollte es wohl wirklich nicht wahr haben…"

Verdutzt blickte er auf sie herab: ,,Was?"

Jill atmete durch, blickte zu ihm auf: ,,Du hast mich im Krankenhaus gefragt, ob ich es nicht wahr haben wollte…Ja, ich wollte nicht einsehen, das es da jemanden in mir gibt…"

Aufmerksam hörte er ihr zu.

,,…Ich habe Rebecca nicht geglaubt, sie hat es herausgefunden, ich habe mich mit allem dagegen gewehrt was ich hatte."

,,Warum?…" wollte Chris wissen, ,,…Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?" Endlich redeten sie mal ruhig miteinander.

Sie blickte zur Seite: ,,Ich wusste nicht wie…tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern und ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt hasst."  
,,Ich bin nicht verärgert…" hielt Chris dagegen, ,,…ich hasse dich genauso wenig wie du mich, Jill, ich bin einfach nur enttäuscht von dir!…Von mir aus, hättest du mir auch einen Brief schreiben können, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, nach allem, was gerade zwischen und los ist, das du mich dermaßen angelogen hast."

Jill sagte nichts. Sie hatte auch nichts zu sagen, denn etwas vor einem anderen zu verbergen war nun mal genau das selbe wie eine Lüge. Er hatte recht und sie wusste das.

,,…Gerade du, Jill…" er sah auf sie herab, ,,…ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren!"

,,Ein Recht?…" abrupt blickte sie ihn an, sie wurde aus irgendeinem Grund wütend, ,,…Ein Recht? Du hast dieses Recht vor einem Jahr aufgegeben und nur weil in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, in einer Nacht, die hätte überhaupt nicht passieren dürfen, etwas entsprungen ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, das du Rechte darauf besitzt! Es ist mein Bauch klar!"

,,Reg dich nicht so auf!…" kratzte er dagegen, seufzte, als er sein Temperament zügelte und sprach dann in einem ruhigeren Ton weiter, ,,…Und nur zu deiner Information, diese eine Nacht hatte nicht das geringste mit einem Fehler zu tun! Wir lieben uns, Jill und du hast es doch genauso gewollt, sag jetzt nicht, das es nicht so ist. Es war wunderschön und die Tatsache, das du noch dazu, trotz aller ärztlicher Diagnose und deiner medizinischen Vorgeschichte wieder Schwanger wurdest, ist ein reines Wunder…Vielleicht hatte es so sein sollen. Vielleicht wird jetzt wieder alles gut zwischen uns."

,,Zwischen uns?…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Glaubst du das denn wirklich? Wir sind weit davon entfernt eine Familie zu sein. Du wohnst bei uns zu Hause, damit Eric uns beide hat, mehr ist doch da nicht mehr.,,und dieses eine Mal…" sie schluckte, ,,…Es war Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung…Sag mir allen ernstes, Chris, hast du erwartet noch mal Vater zu werden…in der jetzigen Situation?"

Er schwieg.

Chris wusste, auf was sie hinaus wollte. Ja, es war ziemlich kompliziert zwischen ihnen beiden. Sie hatte ihm noch immer nicht verziehen, dennoch war es passiert. Ihnen wurde damals gesagt, das Jill nie wieder Kinder bekommen könnte und selbst wenn es nach der Fehlgeburt nicht so gewesen wäre, glaubte Chris nicht, das er in jener Nacht an irgendwelche Verhütung gedacht hätte.

,,Es spielt keine Rolle, Jill, es ist passiert und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, ich freue mich darüber."

,,Du freust dich?"

,,Aber natürlich…wieso überrascht dich das?"

Sie schwieg, blickte zur Seite.

Er stutzte und blickte zu ihr: ,,Freust du dich denn nicht?…" Sie schwieg und er sprach nach einigen Momenten weiter, ,,…Willst du das alles überhaupt? Die beiden?"

Müde schloss Jill die Augen: ,,Ob ich die beiden will?…" sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, starrte in die ihres Ehemannes. Sie wusste, auf was er hinaus dachte, ,,…Chris, wie kann ich das nicht? Das sind Lebewesen, die ein Recht auf ihr Leben haben und niemand anderes hat das Recht es ihnen weg zu nehmen, selbst ich nicht, also musst du nicht fürchten, das ich mich für eine Abtreibung entscheide, wie könnte ich das auch, bei allem, was ich schon verloren habe…Es ist nur…" Jill drehte den Kopf zur Seite, schniefte und wischte sich ihre Tränen von der Wange, ,,…ich wollte es wäre alles anders. Ich wollte, die Sache mit dir, wäre niemals passiert…Das hier…" sie deutete auf ihren Bauch, ,,…ist nicht richtig. Es hätte schon letztes Jahr so sein sollen, als wir beide es auch gewollt haben…Ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll…Mit dir und Eric und den beiden die noch kommen."

Er war dabei ihre Tränen weg zu wischen, nahm dann ihre Hand und blickte sie an: ,,Du bist nur durcheinander. Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, wirst du sehen, das es wieder gut werden kann."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Doch, ich weiß es, Jill…Ich weiß es, weil ich da alles will. Ich will dich zurück, mein Leben als Vater, unsere Familie und ich weiß sehr gut, das du das ebenfalls willst, ich kann es spüren, auch wenn du dich dagegen wehrst. Das hier…" er legte seine Hand sanft an ihren Bauch, zum ersten Mal seit er wusste, das sie schwanger war und ihre Wärme war wohltuend, ,,...das gibt mir Hoffnung." Er lächelte knapp.

Jill schniefte ein letztes Mal, legte ihre Hand auf seine, es war als würden sie beide ihre Kinder halten und bei Gott ja, er hatte recht. Sie liebte ihn mehr denn je, sie sehnte sich nach ihm, wie nach nichts anderem. Er war die Luft, die sie zum Atmen brauchte und sie gestand sich ein, bei allem, was er ihr auch angetan hatte, womit er sie allein gelassen hatte, dass sie ihn brauchte. Er war zu ihr zurück gekommen, er wollte sie wirklich zurück, sie und die Kinder. Wie lange also wollte sie noch die Unnahbare spielen? Sich hinter diesem einen Fehler von Chris verstecken und sich nicht eingestehen, das sie am liebsten alles vergessen wollte?

Nachdenklich nickte sie: ,,Du hast recht, Chris…ich habe nicht mehr wirklich die Kraft mich dagegen zu wehren. So geht es mir schon seit Wochen."

Sein Herz war beflügelt. Erleichterung umgab ihn, denn sie sah es endlich ein, würde sie ihm jetzt endlich verzeihen. Aufmerksam lauschte er ihren Worten.

,,…Ich em…ich will…Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Alles was war…" sie schluckte, ,,…ich will einfach nur vergessen und ich will einfach nur in Frieden und glücklich leben…" fest sah sie ihm in die Augen, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und über seine Wange strich, ,,…Ich liebe dich, aber du musst auch verstehen, das ich jetzt nicht einfach von Null auf Hundert so weiter machen kann wir früher. Das hört sich vielleicht alles selbstsüchtig an, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit, um mich zu sammeln und…ich möchte alles langsam neu anfangen."

Ein warmes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Er fand es überhaupt nicht selbstsüchtig von ihr, im Gegenteil. Er konnte alles akzeptieren, solange Jill nur bereit war auf ihn zuzugehen.

Chris griff mit seiner freien Hand ihre und nickte. Nicht einmal hatte er seine Hand davon abgehalten, sanft über ihren Bauch zu streicheln. ,,Du kannst dir so viel Zeit nehmen, wie du brauchst und willst, Jill…wir werden es so langsam angehen lassen, wie du es für richtig hältst…" er hielt ihren Augen stand, ,,…Nicht nur wir beide müssen uns neu formieren, da sind auch noch Eric und…die Zwillinge…Wir werden uns gemeinsam daran gewöhnen, okay?"

Jill nickte zustimmend. Zwei Kinder? Es war noch immer ein Schock für sie.

Für beide.

Es tat Chris unglaublich gut zu wissen, das Jill bereit war, von vorne zu beginnen. Das sie bereit war ihm mit der Zeit zu verzeihen, es konnte doch wieder alles gut werden, er war sich ganz sicher.

,,Drei…" begann Jill dann zu begreifen, ,,…wenn es gut geht, dieses Mal, dann hätten wir insgesamt drei Kinder. Was sagst du dazu?" Sie konnte sich nicht davor bewahren doch irgendwo Freude zu spüren.

Er grinste unweigerlich unter sich und blickte ihr dann wieder in die Augen. Amüsiert zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Wo zwei satt werden, werden auch drei satt…"

Jill setzte den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf: ,,Auch wenn die alle deinen Appetit haben werden?"

Chris lachte über ihren Scherz, strich ihr das Haar hinter Ohr.

Sie wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst, stürzte die Lippen und fragte einen Gedanken, der ihr schon auf der Heimfahrt gekommen war: ,,…Glaubst du…" Jill holte Luft, ,,…glaubst du, das eine der beiden…ist jenes das wir damals verloren haben?…" beide blickten sich einander tief in die Augen, ,,…Es klingt natürlich blödsinnig und dumm aber…vielleicht ist es zu uns zurück gekommen…irgendwie…" Beschämt sah Jill zur Seite, eine weitere Träne kullerte aus ihrem Auge, sie konnte nichts dafür, so zu denken. Ihr war einfach danach und irgendwo glaubte sie fast daran, so kitschig es auch klingen mochte.  
Chris erinnerte sich nochmals zurück.

Der Verlust hatte Jill härter getroffen als alles andere zuvor, ihn genauso. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Nächte in denen beide kein Auge zubekommen hatten, in denen er ihren Tränen gelauscht hatte, die sie los ließ, sobald sie glaubte er würde schlafen. Taub und stumm hatte er damals reagiert, diesmal würde einfach alles anders werden. Jill würde diese Kinder behalten, dafür würde er sorgen und dafür würde er auch alles in seiner Macht stehende tun.

,,Hey…" sanft drehte er ihren Kopf wieder zu sich, blickte ihr einmal mehr in diese wunderschönen eisblauen Augen. Er wollte ihr die Illusion lassen, linderte sie seinen Schmerz doch ebenfalls etwas. ,,Das ist ein wunderbarer Gedanke, Jill…und es klingt überhaupt nicht dumm oder blödsinnig. Ich bin überglücklich, noch mal Vater zu werden. Ich werde dich unterstützen, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Nie wieder will ich dich alleine lassen."

Sie nickte. Seine Worte taten ihr gut, dennoch wollte sie noch etwas klar stellen. ,,Ich will nicht das es jemand weiß…"

Fragend starrte er sie an, dann verstand er und nickte: ,,Du willst noch warten, bis es dir besser geht?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ich em…Es ist mir klar, das unser plötzlicher Abgang heute Mittag fragen aufgeworfen hat und ich weiß nicht in wie weit Rebecca diese unseren Freunden beantwortet hat, ich möchte nicht direkt, das alle wissen, das wir Zwillinge erwarten, es…naja, man wird mir die Schwangerschaft wohl sicherlich früher ansehen als bei Eric, man sieht es ja jetzt schon und wir wissen beide schon seit letztem Jahr, dass das überschreiten der zwölften Woche keine Sicherheit darstellt. Es kann immer etwas passieren und…bevor wir etwas sagen, möchte ich ganz sicher sein, das die Beiden auch bei uns bleiben, okay?"

Chris schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und griff nochmals ihre Hand: ,,Das verstehe ich. Es bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis und wir werden es erst dann preis geben, wenn du es für richtig hältst." Er beugte sich zu ihr, seine Lippen berührten zärtlich ihre Stirn, ehe er sich wieder erhob, ,,…Ruh dich jetzt aus. Ich gehe unseren Sohn abholen. Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf an und ich bin in fünf, sechs Minuten wieder da, okay?"

Sie nickte: ,,Und schon sorgst du dich wieder um mich."

Chris lächelte, strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr: ,,Das ist mein Job, ich bin schließlich dein Ehemann." Dann ging er…


	15. Chapter 15

,,Oh hier…" Claire watschelte zu einem der Kleiderständer im Babygeschäft und griff nach kleinen, rosafarbenen Kleidchen, ,,…sind die nicht soo süß?" Sie grinste, als sie den Kopf zu ihrer Freundin drehte.

Jill hielt derweil den Buggy in dem Eric saß an und sah ihrer Schwägerin schweigend zu.

Beide Frauen haben schon vor längerem ausgemacht heute einkaufen zu gehen. Bummeln, um noch die restlichen Sachen für Claires Tochter einzukaufen.

Die Mall war voll gestopft mit Leuten, Kunden, die in den zahlreichen kleinen Geschäften ihren Besorgungen nachgingen.

,,Na, was meinst du?…" Claire hielt zwei Kleidchen hoch, ,,…lieber das mit der gelben Ente oder das mit dem lila Kuhmotiv?"

Jill schmunzelte leicht.

Sie freute sich für ihre Freundin, auch wenn sie selbst heute eher eine gedrückte Stimmung bei sich bemerkte. Es war kaum eine Woche vergangen seitdem sie ihre eigene Nachricht bekommen hatte und so schön diese auch war, es war noch immer ungewohnt und völlig überrumpelnd.

,,Jill?…Sag mal ist alles klar bei dir?…" wollte Claire wissen, nachdem ihre Freundin schon wieder geschwiegen hatte, ,,…Warum bist du denn so ruhig?"

Die Blondine zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…" sie senkte den Kopf und blickte auf ihren ruhig schlafenden Sohn im Buggy, ,,…ich schätze, ich bin nur irgendwie müde."

,,Ach so…und ich dachte schon, du langweilst dich oder wolltest überhaupt nicht hier sein."  
,,Unsinn…" verteidigte sich Jill, kam näher zu Claire und griff eines der beiden Kleidchen, ,,…Ich habe dir gesagt, ich gehe mit und was gibt es wichtigeres, als Klamotten für meine Patentochter anzuschaffen?…Hier, ich finde das mit der kleinen Kuh ganz niedlich."

Claire lachte vergnügt: ,,Ich auch. Ich mag Kühe…" Sie hing das andere zurück an den Ständer und behielt das ausgewählte im Arm. Dann ging sie weiter zum nächsten Ständer und kramte in den Schlafanzügen herum, als sie kurz darauf weiter sprach, ,,…Ach sag, möchtest du deine Sachen wiederhaben?"

Jill war ihr mit dem Buggy gefolgt und hinterfragte: ,,Hm?"

,,Na, die ganzen Neugeborenen- und Babykleidung, die du mir damals geschenkt hast. Die kleine Wiege, die Babyliege und den Maxi Cosi…" ging Claire ins Detail, ,,...Sonst musst du dir für deins wieder alles neu anschaffen und…"

,,Nein, nein, nein…" unterbrach Jill strickt, ,,…es waren Geschenke und du behältst das alles, okay?" Damals hatte Jill noch nicht geahnt, das sie schwanger war. Hatte alle Babysachen, aus denen Eric mittlerweile raus gewachsen war ihrer Schwägerin gegeben.

,,Ich kann verstehen, wenn du das wieder haben willst, ihr wart ja davon ausgegangen, das ihr keine Kinder ehr haben könnt. Die paar Kleider, die du noch behalten hast, reichen ja nie und nimmer für ein neues Baby."

Jill schloss kurz die Augen. Claire wusste noch nicht, genauso wenig wie jemand sonst, das Jill zwei Kinder erwartete.

,,Davon sind wir ausgegangen…Trotzdem, wir warten noch damit, alles wieder anzuschaffen." stimmte die Blondine zu, blickte dann nachdenklich zu Boden.

Claire hielt inne, da sie schon zwei Schlafanzüge ausgewählt hatte und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwägerin um. ,,…Ich kann mir den Grund dafür schon denken…Ist noch immer ein Schock, was?…" stellte sie fest und wusste woran ihre Freundin dachte, an was sie sich erinnerte. Aufmunternd legte sie ihr eine Hang an den Arm und sprach dann weiter, ,,…Jill, es ist alles okay. Das von vor knapp einer Woche hat deinem Baby überhaupt nicht geschadet, du sagtest doch du warst nur zwei Tage später schon bei deiner Frauenärztin und die Untersuchungen wären alle bestens. Mach dir also nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, was passieren könnte, oder ob du wieder…" Claire brach ab. Sie wollte nicht weiter sprechen, um Jill nicht daran zurück zu erinnern. Sie wusste noch sehr gut, wie hart es damals für ihre Schwägerin und ihren Bruder gewesen war, gesagt zu bekommen, nie wieder Kinder bekommen zu können und nur kurz darauf war Claire es gewesen, die ihre eigene Schwangerschaft entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte immer Jills traurige Blick gesehen, wenn sie sich trafen, je größer ihr eigener Bauch wurde.

,,Ich möchte nicht darüber reden…" murmelte die Blondine leise.

,,Okay…" Claire nickte, ,,…vergessen wir das, aber lach doch wenigstens mal, du sieht aus, wie zehn Tage Regenwetter, als würdest du dich überhaupt nicht freuen."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Das stimmt nicht, ich freue mich schon…nur…Chris und ich haben beschlossen, das wir uns nicht zu früh freuen, uns nicht zu früh darauf einstellen, um nicht wieder enttäuscht zu werden…"

Claire nickte, das war nur zu verständlich. Allerdings bemerkte sie auch, nein, sie konnte den Worten ihrer Schwägerin entnehmen, das sie ernsthaft in betracht zog mit Chris zusammen zu bleiben. ,,Ihr versteht euch wieder besser, nicht wahr? Das hat er mir vorgestern erzählt."

Jill bejahte dies: ,,Ja, ich habe es satt mich mit Problemen herum zu schlagen, ich habe es so satt das ständig irgendetwas ist, was mir den Verstand raubt, ich will vergessen, Claire, ich möchte einfach alles löschen, was war, alles abschließen und neu anfangen."

Die Brünette lächelte freudig: ,,Das aus deinem Mund zu hören ist fast wie Musik, Jill."

Beide lachten leicht zusammen und Jill fügte noch hinzu: ,,Es ist so. Ich kann mich wehren, wie ich will, Chris ist und bleibt der Mann meines Lebens, das wird sich nie ändern, egal was passiert, egal, was er auch angestellt hat. Ich komme einfach nicht von ihm los."

Claire fiel ihrer Schwägerin überglücklich um den Hals: ,,Es freut mich für euch, das ihr endlich wieder zueinander finden wollt…" Als sie sich lösten blickte Claire auf Eric herab, ,,…und schon bald, wir der junge Mann ein Geschwisterchen haben."

Jill lächelte auch rang mit sich und wollte schon etwas entgegnen, Claire das Geheimnis offenbaren, doch die Stimme eines Mannes hinter den beiden Frauen unterbrach ihr Vorhaben: ,,Wirklich? Da kann man aber Gratulieren, Misses Redfield."

Stutzig drehten beide Frauen sich um und im Gegensatz zu Claire, erkannte Jill den Mann. ,,Dr. James? Was machen Sie denn hier?"

,,Guten Tag Jill…" der dunkelhaarige Arzt lächelte schmalzig, ,,…ich war mit Einkäufen beschäftigt, als ich von draußen Sie beide gesehen habe, da musste ich Hallo sagen…" er blickte in den Buggy, ,,…der Kleine Mann schläft."

Irritiert musterte Claire den fremden Mann.

Jill sah das und half ihr auf die Sprünge, da Claire damals zwar auch im Krankenhaus gewesen war, aber nicht sonderlich viel mit den Ärzten zu tun gehabt hatte: ,,Das ist Dr. Derek James, er hat Eric damals behandelt, als er die Lungenentzündung hatte."  
Jetzt schaltete es bei Claire und sie nickte ihm freundlich zu: ,,Ach ja, guten Tag."

,,Guten Tag, Miss Redfield…" dann wandte er sich wieder an Jill, ,,…Hier, ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit für meinen Lieblingspatienten."

Überrascht und ein wenig irritiert, sah sie, wie er ein Spielzeugauto zückte. Es wunderte sie wirklich, denn eigentlich hatten sie seit Eric entlassen worden war, keinen Kontakt mehr, außer wenn sie sich in der Stadt über den Weg liefen.

Gut, Derek war damals an Erics Geburtstag auch überraschend noch aufgetaucht und eigentlich fand Jill das ganze hier gerade mehr als komisch, denn sicherlich war er zu seinen übrigen Patienten und besonders zu deren Müttern nicht so nett wie zu ihr.

,,Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig…"

Er hob ihr Einhalt gebietend die Hand, wollte ihr das Spielzeug einmal mehr reichen: ,,Aber, aber! Jill ich versichere Ihnen, ich mache das ohne jedwede Hintergedanken. Einfach nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit."

Jill hob beide Augebrauen, Claire sah den Mann schief an und sagte: ,,Ja, dann entschuldigen Sie uns, wir müssen noch weiter."

Jill nickte dem Arzt zum Abschied freundlich zu, nahm das Spielzeugauto jedoch nicht an, zum Glück schlief ihr Sohn, sonst würde er es sicherlich haben wollen.

Die beiden Frauen wollten gehen, doch Derek griff forsch an Jills Schulter, um sie aufzuhalten: ,,Jill, em…was ich eigentlich fragen wollte…"

Missmutig blickte die Blondine auf die Hand des Mannes an ihrem Arm und als seine Augen ihre trafen, zog er seien Hand auch gleich wieder zurück. ,,Verzeihung…" sein Lächeln war fast gespielt, ,,…Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob Sie nicht doch mal einen Kaffe mit mir trinken wollen, dann könnten wir…"

,,Dr. James…" unterbrach Jill strickt, ,,…ich danke Ihnen wirklich, das Sie so nett zu Eric sind und das Sie ihm damals geholfen haben, aber Sie haben schon einmal eine Absage von mir bekommen, so wird es auch bleiben…" Ihr war natürlich klar, worauf es dieser Mann wirklich abgesehen hatte, ,,…Und mit Sicherheit würde das meinem Mann auch nicht gefallen."

,,Er muss es ja nicht erfahren, wenn Sie…"

,,Dr. James, bitte…"

,,Derek." korrigierte er.

Jill seufzte, er wurde ihr jetzt doch zu aufdringlich: ,,Dr. James…" sie wiederholte es strickt, blieb förmlich, ,,…ich habe nicht vor etwas hinter dem Rücken meines Mannes zu tun. Wenn ich es wollte, wäre das für ihn auch kein Problem, aber ich möchte nicht. Bitte unterlassen Sie es auch in Zukunft meinen Sohn zu beschenken…" sie drehte sich zu Claire, ,,…Komm, wir gehen."

Claire folgte ihr, sie ließen den Arzt stehen.

,,Der war aber wirklich komisch…" sagte Claire, als sie außer hörweite waren und sie sah, das der Kinderarzt das Babygeschäft verließ.

Jill nickte zustimmend: ,,Ja, ich bin froh das er weg ist. Weißt du, er hat Eric etwas zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt, das fand ich ja noch ganz nett, aber das geht jetzt doch etwas zu weit. Immerhin kenne ich den Mann kaum."

,,Tja, scheint mir, als das er mit der `sei lieb zu Kindern ´- Nummer nur an dich ran kommen wollte."

Jill nickte.

,,Naja, deine Aussage war strickt, den sehen wir nie wieder." Claire schmunzelte, dann wandte sie sich auch schon wieder den Kleiderständern zu…

* * *

Chris sah lächelnd hinaus in den Garten.

Er war gerade erst nach hause gekommen, endlich hatte er Feierabend und sein Herz tanzte, denn es gab nichts schöneres, als seinen Sohn mit dem Hund im Garten spielen zu sehen und Jill, die mit wachsamen Augen die beiden beobachtete, nebenbei in Arbeitsunterlagen blätterte. Zu aller Überraschung hatte es vorhin erst zu schneien angefangen. Es war noch nicht allzu kalt, man konnte es mit einer Jacke draußen noch leicht aushalten.

Der Agent mochte es, seiner Familie zuzusehen, es war sein eigener Frieden. Es war perfekt.

Er liebte es Eric und Ben vergnügt mit dem Ball spielen zu sehen, wie der Junge freudig versuchte die mit Leichtigkeit tanzenden Schneeflocken zu fangen.

Er liebte es Jill anzusehen. Er liebte es, wie sie ihre Lesebrille auf ihrer niedlichen Nase zurecht schob. Oh, er liebte sie.

Langsam kam er näher, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, bis er die Glastür zum Garten erreicht hatte. Er öffnete sie und lächelnd trat er hinaus in den kühlen Winternachmittag. ,,Hallo Leute."

Jill drehte den Kopf, lächelte, als auch schon Ben an ihr vorbei huschte, sein Herrschen begrüßend und mit dem Schwanz wedelnd abschlabbern wollte.

,,Ja, ist ja gut, Ben…Ich bin ja wieder daheim…" Chris lächelte, blickte dann wieder zu seiner Frau, sie am Gartentisch unter dem kleinen Pavillon saß.

,,Daddy!" Eric kam eifrig angehüpft, fiel seinem Vater in die Arme, ließ sich von ihm hoch heben.

Chris lachte: ,,Hey, Junge…" er drückte ihn, ,,Na? Hast du deinen Alten Herrn vermisst?"

Eric nickte eifrig, hielt auf seiner kleinen Hand eine fast geschmolzene Schneeflocke: ,,Guck, für dich."

Der Agent lachte, hauchte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange, sah ihn dann wieder an: ,,Fängst du mir noch eine? Oder zwei?"

,,Ja!…" der kleine Junge freute sich, eilte auch gleich wieder los, als Chris ihn abgesetzt hatte. Dann wandte Chris sich endlich Jill zu.

Er setzte sich zu ihr, sah zu, wie sie sich die Lesebrille auszog - ja seit ein, zwei Jahren brauchte sie eine, ohne bekam sie leicht Kopfschmerzen beim konzentrierten lesen und arbeiten.

,,Hey…"

Sie strich sich eine blonde Strähne zurück: ,,Hey…"

Übertrieben grinsend hielt Chris den Augen seiner Frau stand. Sie verzauberte ihn einfach jedes Mal und seit ein paar Tagen war alles viel besser als zuvor. Seit dem beide beschlossen haben, von neu anzufangen.

,,…wie war dein Tag?" wollte sie wissen.

Chris nickte: ,,Anstrengend…ich muss den Chaoten Disziplin und Teamwork beibringen."

,,Ich bin sicher, du machst das gut…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ein Chris Redfield macht alles gut, was er anfängt."

,,Ich gebe mir jedenfalls Mühe…" er sah sie noch immer an, ,,…wie war es bei dir?…Euch?"

,,Du kennst deine Schwester, sie war mal wieder im Kaufrausch…" Jill zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, ,,…Sie ist so…wahnsinnig glücklich."

,,Bist du das etwa nicht?…" wollte er wissen, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Er bemerkte gleich, das Jill über irgendwas nachgrübelte, ,,…oder beneidest du sie, weil sie es schon in sechs Wochen hinter sich hat?"

,,Nein…" Jill blickte unter sich und klappte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, die sie für die morgige Konferenz von TerraSave Korrektur gelesen hatte, ,,…Ich em…hoffe, das es noch lange, lange dauert, bis ich an ihrer Stelle bin…"

,,Was ist es denn dann?" er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Fragend blickte er in ihr Gesicht, als sie ihm nicht antwortete, sondern nur zu ihrem Sohn blickte, der noch immer den Kopf zum Himmel streckte, Schneeflocken fing, stupste er mit seiner Nase leicht an ihre Wange, ,,…Hm?…"

Jill besann sich und drehte sich von ihm weg: ,,Ach, später…ist nicht so wichtig…Lass uns rein gehen, ja? Es wird kühl und ich möchte nicht, das Eric sich erkältet." Sie stand auf.

Chris nickte, vertagte es und blickte ihr noch einen Moment hinterher. Er seufzte, mochte es, das Jill sich nicht mehr so sehr von ihm zurück zog. Sie ließ Berührungen zu, ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wenn beide morgens aus dem Haus hetzten. Sie redete wieder mit ihm, sie akzeptierte ihre Situation, so wie er auch und das einzige, was er zu tun hatte, war zu warten, bis Jill so weit war, wieder einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, nicht das er das Ganze nicht beschleunigen wollte.

Er konnte es zumindest versuchen, denn ihm kam eine Idee.

Chris grinste innerlich…

,,Schatz?" Chris stand im Flur im oberen Stockwerk und hatte gewartet, bis Jill Eric zu Bett gebracht hatte.

Sie sah auf, schloss gerade die Tür zum Kinderzimmer und legte lächelnd sich einen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen: ,,Schhh…er ist gerade eingeschlafen." Es war nur geflüstert.

Chris lächelte ebenfalls, nickte und griff ihre Hand, zog sie ein Stück weiter weg und sah sie dann an, er sah ihren fragenden Blick.

,,Bist du schon müde?" wollte er wissen.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, es war immerhin erst kurz nach acht.

Schelmisch grinste Chris: ,,Hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir aus zu gehen?"

Verdutzt hielten ihre Augen seinen stand: ,,Jetzt?"

Er nickte. Die Idee war ihm spontan gekommen und er hoffte, das er Jill damit überraschen konnte, das er ihr eine Freude machen konnte und das er ihr vielleicht wieder noch ein Stück näher kommen konnte.

Jill blickte unter sich. Sie mochte es, wie er sich in den letzten Tagen, Wochen bemühte, doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu enttäuschen. ,,Ich kann nicht…"

Chris sah sie weiter an, ließ bereits seine Schultern hängen und seufzte schwer. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch als Jill seinen Blick sah, wusste sie, was er annahm. Sie schüttelte einmal mehr den Kopf: ,,Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Glaub mir nicht, ich wollte nicht…Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr alleine unterwegs…ich kann nicht wegen Eric."

Der Agent verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, Hoffnung keimte mit einem Lächeln in ihm auf und er blickte ihr noch einmal in die Augen: ,,Schatz, glaubst du, ich würde nicht an ihn denken?…Ich habe vorhin mit Susan telefoniert, sie wird rüber kommen und so lange auf ihn aufpassen." Mit ihren Nachbarn waren die beiden mittlerweile eng befreundet.  
,,Echt?"

Chris lachte leise und glucksend bei ihre Gesichtsausdruck und nickte: ,,…Ja, ich brauche nur noch mal anzurufen und zu sagen, das du eingewilligt hast."

,,Und meine Arbeit?"

,,Jill, es ist Freitagnacht, du hast noch ein ganzes Wochenende Zeit, um die Unterlagen durchzusehen…Außerdem arbeitest du zu viel." Chris blickte sie mit einem schmunzeln an, setzte einen seiner Hundeblicke auf, denen Jill selten widerstehen konnte.

Resignierend gab sie nach und sie zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern: ,,Und was haben Sie mit mir vor, Mister Redfield?"

,,Warten Sie es ab, Misses Redfield." Er zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern…


	16. Chapter 16

Jill schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sie hätte es sich wirklich denken können.

Es überraschte sie doch, obwohl sie es schon geahnt hatte, das Chris sie, nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen beim Lieblingsitaliener, hier her gefahren hatte.

,,Was ist?" fragte er, kam von hinten auf die Bank zu, auf der sie saß und schlang ihr eine leichte Wolldecke um die Schultern, hauchte ihr flüchtig und sanft einen Kuss an die Wange.

,,Ich hätte wissen sollen, das du dass hier vor hattest." Jill sah ihm zu, wie er sich neben sie setzte und wie er ihr dann ein Glas Orangensaft reichte.

Chris grinste.

Jill nahm es entgegen, lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sie genoss es in der leicht frostigen Winternacht neben ihm zu sitzen, von leichten Schneeflocken umhüllt zu werden. Es war romantisch und schön.

Der tiefblaue Himmel, das rauschen des Meeres vor ihnen weit und breit eine Menschenseele. Ja, Jill konnte mit Sicherheit behaupten, das dieser verlassene, abgelegene Fleck hier nicht mehr nur der Lieblingsplatz von Chris war, es war auch ihrer geworden.

Zufrieden seufzte sie, als er einen Arm um sie legte, sie sich an ihn lehnte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln blickte sie zu ihm auf: ,,Frierst du nicht?"

Chris blickte glücklich vor sich, sein Blick verlor sich in den seichten Wellen des Ozeans und er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, du bist bei mir, wie könnte ich da frieren." Erst jetzt sah er zu ihr hinab, lächelte ebenfalls. ,,Frierst du?"

Jill nippte an ihrem Orangensaft, dann schüttelte sie schweigend den Kopf, ehe sie ihn dann fragte: ,,Du hast das hier geplant, nicht wahr?"

Ertappt blickte Chris unter sich: ,,Ich weiß du magst keine Überraschungen, aber ich…ich wollte dich aufmuntern."

,,Bin ich denn so schrecklich neuerdings?"

,,Nein…und ja. Dich bedrückt etwas, ich merke es in den letzten Tagen, ich hatte gehofft, das du mit mir redest, wenn wir zwei ganz für uns sind?" Er suchte wieder den Augenkontakt.

Jill blickte jedoch unter sich und schüttelte einmal mehr kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,…Du würdest es nicht verstehen…"

,,Hey, nach allem, was war, glaubst du noch immer, ich könnte das nicht? Jill ich will für dich da sein, du musst mir nur sagen, was in dir vor geht."

Schwer und gequält seufzte sie, legte den Kopf an seine Brust und ließ ihre Augen über die See schweifen. Sie spürte seine Hand sanft über ihren Rücken streichen: ,,…Du wirst mir meine Angst nicht nehmen können."

Stutzig richtete Chris sich auf, fasste ihr an die Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. Sorge stand in seinen Augen: ,,Was meinst du? Wovor hast du Angst?…Ich werde dich nicht wieder verlassen, Jill! Nie mehr…Es ist alles vorbei und auch deine Vergangenheit kann dir nichts mehr antun…"

Sie blickte ihn an: ,,Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wovor ich mich fürchte, aber die Furcht ist ein Teil von mir, seit jeher…Ich bin einfach zu sehr am zweifeln, ich bin einfach zu pessimistisch."

Er strich ihr sanft übers Kinn: ,,Musst du nicht. Blick nicht zurück, sieh nach vorne und hab keine Angst vor morgen…es wird nichts passieren."

Jill sah unter sich.

Chris wusste genauso gut wie sie was morgen war und er musste sich nicht vorwerfen, sie daran erinnert zu haben. Morgen war es genau ein Jahr her gewesen, als Jill das Baby verloren hatte.

,,Schatz, sieh mich an…" er drückte ihr Kinn wieder hoch, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte, ,,…Ich weiß, du fürchtest das es dir wieder so ergehen wird, aber nicht dieses Mal. Es wird gut gehen, unsere Babys werden bei uns bleiben. Ich weiß es."

,,Wie kannst du das wissen?…Chris, ich habe sie nicht gewollt, verstehst du? Ich meine, jetzt schon, aber…als ich erfuhr, das ich schwanger bin, habe ich es verdrängt, ich habe es ignoriert und das tut mir Leid."

Er nickte: ,,Trotz das wir uns versprochen haben, das wir uns nicht zu früh freuen, lieben wir die beiden jetzt schon, nicht war? Genauso sehr, wie Eric."

Jill seufzte: ,,Entschuldige, ich bin nicht ich selbst im Moment…Ich sollte mich etwas zusammen reißen und wieder die werden, die ich war."

,,Ach Jill…ich glaube, es sind einfach nur wieder deine Hormone, die dich wahnsinnig machen…aber ich bin froh, das du es einsiehst und ich weiß, das du wieder zu dir selbst finden wirst, schon sicherlich bald." Er trank jetzt selbst einen Schluck Orangensaft, dann sah er sie an.

Ihre Haut schimmerte seidenweiß im Mondlicht, ihr helles Haar glänzte und glitzerte. ,,…Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, das Blond dir steht?"

Sie lächelte ehrlich und nickte: ,,Ja, immer wenn du mich so ansiehst."

,,Und wie sehe ich dich an?"

Beide näherten sich unbewusst, während Jill den Kopf schüttelte: ,,Das weißt du selbst ganz genau…" sie sprach leise, wusste, was er vor hatte, ließ es zu. Ihre Augen huschten zu seinen Lippen, dann wieder in seine Augen.

Chris nickte kaum merklich, verstand ihre Geste und dann passierte es.

Sie küssten sich.

Sanft und liebevoll.

Zart und innig.

Zärtlich legte Chris seine Hand an ihren Hals, als er die Augen schloss. Ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren war beflügelnd. So lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, nach ihr.

Sanft drückte er sie mit seiner freien Hand an sich, fühlte sie, roch sie. Oh, wie sehr liebte er diese Frau.

Jill ließ sich ebenso gehen, schloss ebenso ihre Lider.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, drückte sich an ihn, ihr Herz schlug so heftig, das sie glaubte, er würde es hören.

Komme was wolle, so sehr er sie auch damals verletzt hatte, so schwer es ihr auch fiel, ihm zu verzeihen und egal wie groß das Hindernis auch war, Jill liebte ihn einfach.

Bedingungslos.

Nichts würde das je ändern können. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu hassen, ihn zu vergessen, doch im Grunde gestand sie sich ein, das sie niemals voneinander loskommen würden. Keiner konnte ohne den anderen leben oder gar glücklich werden. Zusammen sein, das war es, was beide brauchten. Sie waren wohl wirklich füreinander bestimmt, ob es so etwas gab oder nicht.

Seine Stirn berührte ihre, als sie sich kurz lösten um Atem zu schöpfen. Beide sahen einander an, lächelten sanft, ehe ihre beiden Lippenpaare erneut einander suchten. Chris und Jill vertieften den Kuss im stillen abkommen, ließen ihre Umarmung inniger werden…

* * *

Chris hielt Jill noch immer an der Hand, als sie beide die Treppen hinaus zu ihren Schlafzimmern gingen. Gerade vorhin waren sie nach hause gekommen, hatten Susan gedankt und sie verabschiedet. Die Uhr näherte sich Mitternacht.

Er hielt vor Erics Kinderzimmertür an, öffnete sie leicht und spähten hinein. Jill tat es ihm gleich. Sie vergewisserten sich, das es ihrem Kind gut geht.

Eric lag in seinem Bett, auf dem Rücken, hatte die Arme über dem Kopf ausgebreitet und schlief tief, fest, seelenruhig und zufrieden.

Jill wich zurück, sodass Chris die Tür dann wieder schließen konnte, dann standen sie einander erneut gegenüber.

,,Okay…" Chris drehte den Kopf nach hinten, zum Gästezimmer, seinem Zimmer bisher, ehe er wieder zu seiner Frau blickte, ,,…ich werde dann mal. Schlaf gut, Jill…" er beugte sich zu ihr, steuerte ihre Wange an, um ihr einen Gutenachtkuss zu geben und als er sich zurück ziehen wollte, hatte Jill seine Hand gegriffen.

Überrascht sah er auf ihre beiden Hände, dann wieder hoch in ihre Augen, schwieg mit fragendem Blick.

Jill seufzte innerlich und atmete aus, ehe sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte: ,,Geh nicht…"

Chris horchte auf.

,,…bleib bei mir."

Er lächelte, als er unter sich blickte.

,,Glaub nicht, ich hätte dich nicht durchschaut, Redfeld…" Jill stand jetzt ganz dicht bei ihm, legte ihre freie Hand in sein Genick und ihre Augen sahen auf in die seinen, ,,…Ich weiß was du willst. Ich will es auch."

Schweigen legte sich einen Moment unter die beiden, zog Chris doch einen seiner Mundwinkel hoch. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Jill wollte endlich, das er bei ihr blieb? Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, sie das sagen zu hören. Still und leise, ließ er es zu, das sie ihn mit sich zog in ihr beider, jetzt wieder gemeinsames Schlafzimmer…

,,…Jill…" Chris unterbrach die innigen Küsse, hatte eigentlich keine Lust seine Frage zu stellen, da er schon beinah richtig bei der Sache war, doch er musste es tun. Er machte sich Sorgen.

,,Hm?…"

Jill hielt inne seinen Hals zu küssen, mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust zu streicheln. Beide trugen nur noch Unterwäsche, lagen bereits im Bett.

,,…ich will ja kein Spaßverderber sein, aber…" er setzte sich auf, griff ihr an die Arme und zog sie sachte hoch, blickte dabei auf ihren Bauch, dann wieder in ihre Augen, ,,…ist es wirklich okay?"

,,Was?"

,,Wenn wir jetzt Sex miteinander haben?…" er schluckte, ,,…Glaub mir, ich würde nichts lieber tun, aber ich…ich will nicht das hinterher etwas passiert."

Jill lächelte, kniete sich vor ihn und legte die Are um seinen Hals: ,,Was soll denn passieren? Ich bin och schon rund." sie beugte sich zu ihm und verwöhnte abermals den Hals ihres Mannes.

Chris schloss genießend die Augen, er liebte es, wenn sie das tat. Seine großen Hände glitten ihre Oberschenkel hinauf, verharrten auf ihrem Po: ,,Schatz, ich meine…die Babys?"

Sie hielt inne, wich von ihm zurück und blickte ihm in die Augen: ,,Du warst doch dabei, als meine Ärztin uns alles erzählt hat, uns aufgeklärt hat. Solange es keine weiteren Probleme gibt, es mir gut geht und wir es langsam angehen lassen, können wir auch miteinander schlafen...und Chris, es geht mir gut!" Sie küsste ihn innig, ihr Verlangen war stark.

,,Dann willst du es…auch wirklich?"

Jill verdrehte amüsiert den Kopf: ,,Was glaubst du wieso ich mich sonst so anstrenge…" ihre Hand glitt ihm in den Schritt, ,,…nutz deine Chance, ehe ich wieder bei klarem Verstand bin."

Chris fühlte schlagartig eine Explosion in seinem Innern und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit einem eindeutigen Grinsen…

* * *

Zufrieden seufzte Chris.

Gerade vorhin erst hatte er die Augen aufgeschlagen und hatte glücklich festgestellt, das er sich in seinem gewohnten Bett befand. Himmlisch hatte er die letzte Nacht an ihrer Seite geschlafen, Wärme umfing ihn noch immer, denn sie lag in seinen Armen.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf, sah sie an.

Sein Engel schlief noch. Ihr Haar fiel ihr locker über die Schultern, über seinen Arm, der sie hielt. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, nutzt diese als Kopfkissen.

Chris fand es wunderschön. Es war perfekt gewesen, auch neben ihr einzuschlafen, heute morgen wieder aufzuwachen. Das hatte er wirklich vermisst.

Sie waren sich sehr Nahe gewesen und das beide miteinander geschlafen hatten, erfüllte ihn einmal mehr. Es war fast noch besser als das letzte Mal.

Wieder schläfrig schloss er die Augen, doch dann nahm er Bewegungen an der Schlafzimmertür wahr. Langsam wurde diese aufgedrückt und ein kleiner, noch vom Schlaf zerzauster Junge streckte den Kopf herein: ,,Mommy?" Seinen Kuschelpinguin hielt er in der Hand.

Chris hob den Kopf und legte seinen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen: ,,Schhh…Mommy schläft noch…" Chris sah in das verwunderte Gesicht seines Sohnes. Klar, der junge war es nicht mehr gewohnt das seine Eltern sich ein Bett teilten. ,,…Na komm…" er deutete seinem Sohn näher zu kommen, an seine Seite zu krabbeln und Eric tat dies freudig.

Er kroch unter die Decke, schmiegte sich an die freie Seite seines Vaters und lächelte.

,,Was bist du denn schon so früh auf?" wollte Chris wissen.

,,Kann nicht mehr schlafen…" sagte der Junge und blickte seine Mutter an, ,,…Mama schläft."

,,Ja, lassen wir sie noch etwas schlafen, ja?" Natürlich flüsterten beide.

,,Daddy?…" Eric setzet sich wieder auf.

,,Hm?"

,,Warum bist du hier bei Mama?"

Chris versuchte seinen verdatterten Blick zu unterdrücken. Wie sollte er es auch dem Junge erklären? ,,Weißt du Eric…" er brach ab, als er Bewegungen an seiner Brust spürte.

Jill war es, die blinzelnd ihre Augen öffnete.

Sie brummte verschlafen, hob den Kopf eine Idee und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Dann sah sie unter sich, erkannte die starke, männliche Brust auf der sie lag und drehte den Kopf, um Chris in die Augen zu blicken: ,,Morgen…" dann sah sie ihren Sohn da sitzen und blickte überrascht drein, ,,…schon so früh wach, junger Mann?"

Der Junge grinste munter: ,,Hab Hunger, Mama."

Jill nickte, stemmte sich nach einigen Momenten hoch: ,,Ich komm schon." Sie war noch nicht ganz wach, das konnte Chris deutlich sehen und er hielt sie zurück, als auch er sich aufsetzte.

,,Wartet…" er blickte zwischen seinem Sohn und seiner Frau hin und her, ,,…bleibt hier ihr zwei, ich werde etwas machen und euch hoch bringen."

,,Frühstück am Bett? Seit wann gibt es denn so was?" wollte Jill nach einem Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand wissen.

Chris grinste freudig, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, strich dann seinem Jungen über den Kopf, stand auf und verschwand. Er tat es gerne.

Neugierig blickte Eric seine Mutter an, die sich wieder hingelegt hatte.

,,Du musst dich schon dran gewöhnen, das sein Dad jetzt wieder hier schläft…" Jill breitete lächelnd die Arme aus, ,,…Komm."

Eric lachte und kuschelte sich in die Arme seiner Mutter.

,,Aber keine Angst, du kannst immer und jederzeit zu uns kommen, okay?"

Eric nickte. Ja, es war schon etwas ungewohnt für ihn.

Sie strich ihrem Kind über den Rücken. Und ja, Eric machte das öfter, das er in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufwachte, doch noch bei Jill im Bett weiter schlief.

Der Junge legte den Kopf auf die Brust seiner Mutter und schloss die Augen…

Eric freute sich.

Er mochte es.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er mit seinen Eltern in dessen Bett gemeinsam gefrühstückt. Irgendwie war es ihm fremd, aber es gefielt im.

Freudig knabberte er an seinem Croissant, während seine Mutter ein Schluck Milch trank und seinen Vater glücklich und lächelnd anblickte.

Eric konnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern, das er diesen Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Mutter je gesehen hatte. Und auch als der Junge Chris musterte, stellte er fest, das dieser Jill nun ganz anders anblickte. Überhaupt nahm Eric wahr, das etwas anders war.

Er kicherte: ,,Ihr zwei habt euch lieb!" Es war ein Singsang des Kindes, vergnügt und verspielt.

Jill und Chris blickte zu ihm hin.

,,Was?" fragte sie.

Eric nickte einmal mehr.

Chris lachte leicht, sprach zu seinem Sohn: ,,Natürlich hab ich deine Mom lieb so wie dich." Er drehte sich zum Bettrand, wo sein treuer Schäferhund saß und fütterte ihn mit einem Stück Butterbrötchen.

,,Ihr streitet nicht mehr…"

Die beiden Erwachsenen tauschten umgehend einen wunderlichen Blick. Es war fast schon erstaunlich was für eine Auffassungsgabe ihr Sohn hatte, wenn er etwas so frisches schon registrierte.

,,Nein…" Jill stellte ihr Glas zurück auf den kleinen Betttisch, der zwischen ihnen drei stand und blickte in die hellen Augen ihres Kindes, ,,…Dein Dad und ich wollen nicht mehr streiten, wir wollen alles vergessen, okay?"

Das Kind nickte, hob dann jedoch den Kopf, als es an der Haustür unten klingelte und Bens Bellen ihnen in die Ohren drang.

Stutzig blickte Chris auf den Radiowecker seines Nachttisches: ,,Kurz nach halb acht, Samstagmorgen, wer um alles in der Welt klingelt Leute so früh aus dem Bett?" Missmutig blickte er drein, er wollte keine Störung, denn es war gerade so schön mit seiner Familie.

,,Ben, ist ja gut!…" Jill rief noch im gleichen Moment, versuchte den Hund zu beruhigen, der eifrig zur Schlafzimmertür huschte, mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Chris hielt sie zurück.

,,Ich geh mal nachsehen…" beschloss Chris, schwang sich aus dem Bett und zog seine Jeans über seine Boxershorts. Mit blankem Oberkörper und barfuss verließ er das Schlafzimmer gefolgt von seinem Hund…

Ben kläffte lauthals an der Haustür, während Chris die letzten Stufen der Treppe noch hinunter huschte. ,,Ist ja gut, mein Junge…" er schob den Rüden zur Seite, ,,…Mach mal deinem alten Herrn platz, ja?" Dann öffnete Chris die Tür und stockte in völliger Überraschung.

Nicht das winterliche Schneefallen setzte ihm so zu, sondern sein alter Freund. ,,Barry?!"

Müde und ausgelaugt stand der ältere Mann vor ihm, Traurig wirkten seine Augen: ,,Hey Chris…ich hoffe ich störe nicht."

Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, was ist denn los? Komm rein…"

,,…Das wäre wirklich gut…" Dankbar nickte Barry, klopfte sich die Schuhe vom Schnee ab und trat ein, ,,…Kathy hat mich nämlich vor die Tür gesetzt."

Chris, der gerade die Haustür wieder verschlossen hatte, drehte sich noch im selben Moment zu seinem Freund um. Er glaubte nicht recht gehört zu haben: ,,Was?!"


	17. Chapter 17

Jill stellte Barry frisch aufgebrühten Kaffe hin. Es war offensichtlich, das ihr beider Freund fror.

,,Danke…" der ältere Mann umfasste die Tasse, dankte nickend.

,,Barry…" begann Chris, saß seinem Freund am Küchentisch gegenüber, ,,…Warum hast du nicht angerufen?"

,,Keine Ahnung."

Chris tauschte einen Blick mit seine Frau, ehe er erneut zu Barry blickte: ,,Ich dachte es wäre wieder okay bei euch beiden."

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. Man konnte sehen, das es ihm nahe ging: ,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe. Kathy meinte, sie braucht etwas Zeit für sich und ich stehe ihr dabei im Weg…Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich sonst gehen sollte, Chris…Danke, das ihr mir Asyl gewährt."

,,Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, Barry…und du kannst natürlich bleiben solange du willst." sagte Jill.

Der ältere Mann blickte die blonde Frau ein weiteres Mal dankbar an.

,,Was sagen denn deine Mädels dazu?" fragte Chris.

,,Keine Ahnung. Die waren nicht zuhause…" entgegnete Barry, ,,…ich weiß nicht wie sie reagieren, wenn sie heute Mittag von der Uni heim kommen und ihr Dad nicht mehr da ist."

,,Meist du, es Hilft, wenn ich mal zu euch raus fahre und mit Kathy rede?" fragte Chris, sah in die Augen seines Freundes, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte.

,,Nichts für ungut Jungs, aber glaubt ihr nicht, ich wäre besser für ein Frauengespräch geeignet als ihr?…" Jill zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich. Sie stand noch immer am Küchentresen, ,,…Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, das Kathy sich dir anvertrauen wird, Chris. Klar, sie ist eine Freundin von dir, aber seien wir mal ehrlich, wenn sie Probleme mit ihrem Mann hat, dann wird sie sicherlich nicht noch mit einem anderen Mann darüber reden wollen."

,,Sie hat recht…" Barry stimmte zu, drehte den Kopf zu Chris.

,,Okay…" Chris nickte, ,,…dann rede du mit ihr…" dann blickte er aus dem Fenster hinter Jill, es schneite noch immer. Er drehte den Kopf zu Barry und fragte, ,,…Du bist mit dem Wagen da? Wie sind die Straßen draußen?"

Es war Chris klar, das Jill nach Baltimore fahren musste, um Kathy zu sehen und wenn der Schnee draußen liegen blieb, würde er nicht Gefahr laufen, das Jill noch einen Unfall baute. Er dachte nicht nur an sie, sondern auch an die Zwillinge. Wenn es heute nicht gehen würde, würde sie eben erst morgen oder in ein paar Tagen da raus fahren.

,,Der Winterdienst fährt, die Hauptstraßen sind fei und es ist auch nicht wirklich glatt." antwortete Barry…

* * *

,,Jill, du scheinst das nicht zu verstehen…" Kathy stand vom Sofa auf, ging aufgeregt durch ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte sich mit Jill hingesetzt, die überraschend herein geschneit war, wollten reden, doch Kathy hatte keine Nerven dafür, ,,…Ich muss auch mal für mich sein. Was ist denn so schwer daran sich einfach nur raus zu halten?"

Jill sah ihrer Freundin nach. Sie wollte wissen, was bei den Burtons los war.

,,Es ist nicht schwer zu verstehen und ich mische mich nicht gerne ein, aber Barry ist mein Freund ist…" sie blickte die dunkelhaarige Frau an, ,,…und du bist das auch. Ich meine, Kathy, ihr seit das Ehepaar schlechthin. Seit fast dreißig Jahren seit ihr nun schon verheiratet. Niemand hätte erwartet, das ihr euch mal…trennen würdet. Ich möchte helfen, wenn ich kann."

,,Diesmal kannst du das aber nicht Jill…" Kathy blickte die jüngere Frau an, wurde ruhiger, ,,…Weißt du, ich kenne Barry jetzt seit ich sechzehn bin und seitdem sind wir auch zusammen, mit achtzehn war ich verheiratet, bin praktisch von meinem Elternhaus in die Ehe gesprungen und nie habe ich etwas alleine gemacht, es wird Zeit für mich, das ich Haus und Herd verlasse und endlich mal Leben kann. Ich möchte auch mal etwas machen ohne Barry, ich meine, klar ich liebe ihn, aber…ich brauche auch mal etwas Zeit für mich alleine, verstehst du das nicht?"  
Jill stand auf, ging auf sie zu: ,,Doch, ich verstehe es sehr gut, Kathy…aber Barry, er hat keine Ahnung, wieso du ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hast. Anstatt zu streiten, hättest du ihm genau das sagen sollen, was du mir jetzt beichtest. Ich bin sicher, er würde es verstehen und ich bin sicher, er würde dir diese Zeit auch lassen."  
,,Oh Jill…du hast keine Ahnung, wie strickt und stur er sein kann. Er ist ein Cop. Er geht keine Kompromisse ein, er ordnet an."

,,Das klingt aber nicht nach dem Barry den ich kenne."

Kathy kam zurück, setzte sich wieder zu ihr und blickte in die Augen der Blondine: ,,Menschen verändern sich. Wir alle werden älter."

,,Sicher aber…willst du nicht noch mal mit ihm reden? Er wird es einsehen, da bin ich sicher."

,,Wir haben uns gestritten, Jill…und das ziemlich heftig, ich glaube nicht, das sich das so schnell wieder einrenken wird. Wir sind nicht Chris und du, wir sind vielleicht nicht das ideale Paar, das füreinander bestimmt ist."

,,Jetzt redest du Unsinn und du weißt das…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…glaubst du allen ernstes, du wärest so lange mit ihm zusammengeblieben, hättest ihm zwei Töchter geboren, wenn er nicht der Mann deines Lebens ist?…Ich weiß gut genug, wie es in dir aussieht, wie sehr du zweifelst, bei mir war es doch nicht anders in der letzten Zeit…Die Sache mit Chris hat mich ebenso zum nachdenken gebracht…" sie legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…aber Kathy, du und Barry, ihr gehört zusammen, das weiß ich."

,,Mag sein, trotzdem ändert das nichts an meinem Entschluss, ich will einfach etwas Zeit für mich haben. Ich möchte ihn momentan nicht sehen. Vielleicht ist das auch nur eine Phase, ich weiß es nicht."

,,Soll ich ihm das sagen?" ungläubig hob Jill ihre Augenbrauen.

Kathy nickte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: ,,Ja…sag ihm das so. Entweder es bleibt so wie es ist, er sucht sich für ein paar Wochen eine andere Unterkunft oder er kommt zurück und ich tue das. Es ist mir gleich. Ich habe auch mit Moira und Polly geredet, sie freuen sich zwar nicht darüber, aber sie sehen es ein und lassen mir die Zeit, die ich brauche."

Jill nickte: ,,Okay…Barry wird sicher ein Weilchen bei uns bleiben. Du kannst natürlich auch jederzeit vorbei kommen, egal wann, okay?"

Die ältere Frau nickte…

* * *

,,Was?…" Barry glaubte nicht recht zu hören, ,,…das hat sie gesagt?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja."

Sie war gerade erst wieder nach hause gekommen, hatte Chris und Barry im Wohnzimmer vorgefunden. Eric spielte vor dem Fernseher auf seiner Spieldecke mit seinen Feuerwehrautos, doch lauschte dem Gespräch der Erwachsenen, auch wenn er wohl nicht viel verstand.

,,Und was jetzt? Wo soll ich hin? Wie lange will sie dieses Spielchen denn treiben?" Barry wurde wütend, stand aus dem Sessel auf und ging einige Schritte, zur Verandatür. Sein Blick verlor sich draußen auf der dicken Schneedecke des Gartens.

Jill tauschte einen Blick mit Chris, ehe sie auf ihren Freund zu ging und weiter sprach: ,,Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für dich, das verstehe ich, aber für den Moment, nimm es hin. Es bringt nichts, wenn du Kathy jetzt bedrängst. Sie ließ sich nicht umstimmen oder zu einer Aussprache bewegen…"

,,Das sagst du, Jill?…" Barry drehte sich zu ihr um. In seinen Augen funkelte Wut und Enttäuschung, ,,…Ich dachte du wolltest mir helfen, aber wahrscheinlich hast du sie nur bestärkt in ihrem Entschluss."

,,Was?" ungläubig musterte die Blondine ihn und auch Chris fasste es nicht, was er da von seinem besten Freund zu hören bekam.

,,Ist doch so. Eure eigene Ehe ist doch momentan sowieso alles andere als rosig. Weil du zu stur bist Chris zu verzeihen, hast du sicherlich meiner Frau auch solche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt."

,,Woww…" Chris war aufgesprungen, noch ehe Jill etwas entgegnen konnte und stellte sich zwischen Barry und sie, hielt den Mann zurück, der auf seine Frau zugehen wollte, ,,…Barry! Vergiss nicht mit wem du redest!" Strickt und ernst war sein Blick dabei.

Der Cop besann sich, als er in die Augen seines Freundes blickte. Seine Zunge war schneller, als seine Gedanken und er blickte unter sich. Die Wut verflog in Reue: ,,Sorry, ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen…" er sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…Jill, es tut mir leid. Ich…ich bin mir ja selbst ein Kotzbrocken in der letzten Zeit."

Sie stürzte die Lippen: ,,Schon okay…" sie nahm es ihm nicht übel, ,,…Du bist aufgeregt, Barry…vielleicht solltest du erst mal eine Nacht drüber schlafen."

,,Dann werft ihr mich nicht raus?" er blickte zu Chris.

,,Nein." sagte dieser, legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…Du kannst bleiben solange du willst, das weißt du und außerdem ist gerade das Gästezimmer wieder frei geworden." Chris lächelte und blickte knapp zu Jill, die sein Lächeln erwiderte.

Der Cop war froh, das seine Freunde ihm nicht böse waren und nickte dankend, dann sah er die Blicke, die sich beide zuwarfen: ,,Dann seit ihr wieder zusammen?"

,,Wir arbeiten dran." entgegnete Jill.

,,…und es läuft immer besser…" fügte Chris grinsend hinzu…

* * *

…_Grob wurde sie zurück in das Labor geschubst. Die Wachen waren nicht sanft mit ihr umgegangen. Noch immer zitterte ihr Körper durch den heftigen Hieb mit den Elektroschockern._

_Entmutigt und erniedrigt, stemmte Jill sich auf dem eiskalten Betonboden auf, erhob ihren Oberkörper, doch vermochte noch nicht aufzustehen. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht, zu betäubend war der Stormschlag gewesen. Innerlich brach die Hoffnung erneut._

_Ein weiterer Fluchtversuch zunichte gemacht. _

_Schon wieder._

_,,Oh Jillian, liebes…" Wesker schob seine Sonnenbrille zurecht, seine Stimme klang kalt und gleichgültig, ,,…wie oft wirst du noch versuchen zu entkommen? Wie oft muss ich dich noch lehren, das es kein entkommen mehr gibt?…" Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, der vor allerlei Laborequipment und Computerkonsolen stand. Seine Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder, als er sich ihr näherte. ,,…Dankt man denn so dem Mann, der einem in jener Nacht das Leben gerettet hat? Ich verstehe nicht, was du da draußen noch willst. Für die Welt ist Jill Valentine schon lange gestorben. Selbst dein ach so geliebter Partner und unser beider bester Freund, Chris, hält dich für tot."_

_Jill wagte es noch nicht den Kopf zu heben, noch immer schöpfte sie Atem. Sie schniefte: ,,Das ist nicht wahr. Ich weiß, das er nicht daran glaubt. Solange mein toter Körper nicht vor ihm liegt wird er nach mir suchen, er wird niemals aufgeben."_

_Wesker murrte etwas, schnippte dann mit den Fingern und eine der beiden Wachen schwang seine Peitsche._

_Die Gefangene zuckte heftig unter dem Hieb, der auf ihren, nur durch ein dünnes Hemdchen bedeckten Rücken prasselte. Wie oft hatte sie das ertragen müssen. Es war seit jeher die Strafe für ihre Fluchtversuche. _

_Erst einer, dann zwei, drei, vier und beim fünften war der Schmerz zu groß, der Schlag zu fest. ,,Aah!" Jill stöhnte auf, spürte, wie ihre Haut der rechten Schulter, am Schulterblatt riss. Fest biss sie sich auf die Lippen, spürte warmes Blut ihren Rücken hinunter sickern. Noch weitere Hiebe folgten, heftige und starke, sie vermochte sie nicht mehr zu zählen. Erst dann, als ihre Arme einknickten, ihr Körper unter den Schlägen zu Boden gebracht wurde, schnippte Wesker erneut mit die Finger und endlich stoppte es._

_Scharf zog sie Luft ein, versuchte den Schmerz zurück zu halten, nicht an ihren geschundenen Rücken zu denken, als sie es vermocht, sich noch einmal aufzurichten._

_,,Eine weitere Woche hungern soll dich leeren, mir zu gehorchen, Jill…" Wesker ging vor ihr in die Hocke, krallte in ihr nun hellbraunes Haar, das seit einigen Wochen irgendwie immer heller wurde und riss ihren Kopf zu sich nach oben._

_Jill konnte nicht anders, als ihm in die Augen zu blicken, keuchte ihr Atem vor Anstrengung. Sie versuchte ein jedes Mal sich zu beherrschen, doch immer wieder fragte sie sich wofür denn noch. Es war hoffnungslos._

_,,…Ich werde mit etwas für dich einfallen lassen müssen. Das P30 wirkt leider nicht dauerhaft."_

_,,Warum tust du das?…" Jills Stimme zitterte, ,,…Du hast was du willst. Du hast Uroboros, warum lässt du mich nicht in Frieden? Töte mich endlich…" Ja sie wünschte sich den Tod._

_Jill konnte es nicht ertragen, ihr drehte sich der Magen dabei um, bei allem, was er getan hatte, wozu er ihr Blut benutzt hatte._

_Zu wissen, das sie der Ursprung dieses teuflischen Virus war, peinigte sie beinahe mehr als all die vielen Peitschenhiebe, all die Folter und all die Experimente, die sie hatte erleiden müssen._

_,,Damit ich den einzigen Zeitvertreib verliere, der mich in meiner Freizeit beschäftigt?…" Wesker strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand über die Nasenspitze, ,,…Nicht doch." _

_Er hob einen seiner Mundwinkel aus purem Sarkasmus, warf dann ihren Kopf zur Seite, trieb sie zurück auf den Boden. ,,Ein jedes Mal, wenn ich dich leiden sehe, spüre ich den guten alten Christopher ebenso leiden…" sprach Wesker, als er sich erhob. Er breitete theatralisch die Arme dabei aus. ,Erstaunlich…ich kann eure Verbindung beinahe spüren. Ihr hattet schon immer eine und auch wenn er nicht weiß, das du noch lebst, Jill, so rieche ich seinen stinkenden Geruch an dir, schon wirklich schade, das ihr nie mehr sein konntet, werdet, als berufliche Partner, ihr hättet ein niedliches Pärchen abgegeben…" _

_Als Jill ihren Kopf erneut hob und ihren Peiniger mit Furcht in den Augen anblickte, lächelte dieser und sprach weiter: ,,…Du leidest, für ihn, Jillian, das darfst du niemals vergessen und sollte sich doch einmal die Gelegenheit bieten und er in mein Radar eindringen, dann freue ich mich schon jetzt auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck…" Er lachte boshaft…_

* * *

Nachdenklich stand Jill vor dem großen Spiegel am Kleiderschrank in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Sie trug ein türkisblaues Tanktop darüber eine hellgraue Strickweste, doch eben diese Weste hatte sie zurück geschoben, sie entblößte ihr rechtes Schulterblatt.

Jill drehte sich ein wenig, um besser hinblicken zu können, als ihre linke Hand auch den Träger ihres Tops zur Seite streifte. Sie wollte wissen, wie sehr man eben jene eine Narbe noch sehen konnte und ja, man sah sie klar und deutlich.

Der Striemen lief etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über ihr rechtes Schulterblatt, endetet auf der Schulter, allerdings war die Narbe nicht mehr ganz so rötlich. Sie verblasste wohl allmählich, doch würde für immer zu sehen sein.

,,Jill?…" Chris streckte suchend nach ihr seine Nase ins Schlafzimmer, glaubte zuerst, das sie nicht in diesem Zimmer war, doch stoppte im zweiten Moment, als sich seine Augen mit ihren in dem Spiegel trafen.

Stutzig fiel sein Blick auf ihre Schulter, als er näher kam.

,,Hey…" sprach er, ,,…alles okay bei dir?" Er hatte einen Riecher dafür, wenn etwas im argen lag, besonders bei Jill. Chris spürte es ein jedes Mal, wenn sie sich mit etwas beschäftigte.

Jill wusste das, doch schüttelte knapp den Kopf, schob ihre Kleidung zurück über ihre Schulter, verhüllte ihre Vergangenheit. ,,Alles okay…"

Chris stand jetzt vor ihr, er hatte die Narbe gesehen, wusste woher diese stammte, wusste, welche Gräueltaten man ihr angetan hatte und sagte: ,,Sicher? Du kommst mir etwas nachdenklich in den letzten Tagen vor."

Die Blondine sah zu seiner Hand, die ihre Schulter berührte. Für Chris war es das normalste der Welt, er kannte jede einzelnen Makel an ihr. ,,Ich hatte…einen Alptraum…" begann Jill leise, ,,…eine Erinnerung…" kurz blickte sie ihm in die Augen, dann ging sie zurück zu Bett, wo sie die frisch gewaschene und zusammengelegte Wäsche aus dem Korb nahm, die Kleidungsstücke weiter in den Schrank räumte. ,,…und ich wollte wissen, ob es noch viel auffällt."

,,Was hast du denn geträumt?…" wollte er wissen, ging ihr umgehend zur Hand, ,,…Wie du zu dieser Narbe gekommen bist?…Jill, du musst das vergessen, es kann dir nichts mehr antun." Er hatte Angst, das sie in ihren alten Trott aus Furcht und Angst verfiel, doch da irrte er sich.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, das kann es nicht, das weiß ich, aber es bleibt ein Teil von mir…" sie drehte sich noch mal zum Wäschekorb und griff den nächsten Stapel, ,,…und es wird immer zu sehen sein. Für jedermann lesbar."

Chris konnte ihr nicht recht folgen: ,,Ja, wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine, klar, du hast hin und wieder immer noch Alpträume, aber warum denkst du gerade jetzt daran zurück?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Weil ich wieder zur Ruhe gekommen bin? Weil sich nach dem letzten Jahr wieder alles beruhigt hat? Ich weiß es nicht, Chris…aber ich erwische mich selbst in der letzten Zeit oft mit der Frage, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich damals nicht…" sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Naja, wenn ich nicht gefallen wäre."

Augenblicklich stoppte er, blickte seine Frau mit großen Augen an. ,,Wieso denkst du daran?"

Jill war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, traf seinen Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Denkst du denn etwa nicht daran?"

Strickt schüttete er den Kopf: ,,Das habe ich mir schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt. Dieses `was wäre wenn´ spare ich mir, ich kann die Vergangenheit ohnehin nicht ändern, so sehr ich mich damals auch danach gesehnt hatte."

,,Mich interessiert das aber…" entgegnete die Blondine und schob den letzten Stapel Wäsche zurück in den Schrank, ,,…immerhin…" sie drehte sich zu ihm um, fixierte seinen Blick, ,,…Wir waren Partner Chris, glaubst du, wir wären jetzt da wo wir eben jetzt sind, wenn die Nacht im Spencer anwesen anders gelaufen wäre?"

,,Hör auf…" er schüttelte den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme, ,,..Ich möchte nicht daran zurück erinnert werden…und selbst wenn…" Chris sah sie an, ,,…Dann wären wir wohl beide jetzt tot. `Er´ hätte uns beide erledigt. Erst mich und dann…und dann dich."

Jill sah wie Nahe es ihm noch immer ging. Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

,,Glaub mir, ich habe mich damals mit winden und schreien gegen die Tatsache gewehrt das du…weg warst und hätte alles getan, um es ungeschehen zu machen, aber es bringst nichts in geschehenem herumzutreten, ich dachte, das hättest du begriffen."

Ungläubig musterte sie ihn: ,,Was regst du dich so auf, Chris? Ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt."

,,Entschuldige…" er sah zu Boden, seine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange, ,,…ich habe den Tod meiner Eltern mit der Zeit weg gesteckt, aber deinen werde ich niemals vergessen."

,,Oh Chris…" Jill streckte sich, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, hielt ihn. Einmal mehr wusste sie, wofür sie damals all die Jahre unter Weskers Tyrannei überlebt hatte.

,,Lass uns das Thema wechseln, ja?" er hatte ihre Umarmung entgegnet. Jill nickte, sie lösten sich voneinander.

,,…Allerdings eins bereue ich." sprach Chris von vorne.

,,Hm?" fragend blickte Jill ihm in die blauen Augen.

Er lächelte, während seine Hand an ihr Bäuchlein glitt, während er seinen Kopf senkte. ,,Das hier…"

Jill folgte seinem Blick, legte ihre Hände über seinen.

,,Die beiden…und Eric…" sagte Chris, beäugt die schon beachtliche kleine Kugel, blickte dann noch einmal in die Augen seiner Frau, ,,…Wir hätten das alles schon vor Jahren tun sollen."  
Sie lächelte, blickte selbst einmal mehr zu ihrem Bauch. Mittlerweile war es gut zu sehen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr verstecken.

,,Dann hätten wir wenigstens das Geschrei in den ersten Monaten schon hinter uns." scherzte Jill dann.

Chris lachte, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

,,Ach sag, warum hast du mich eigentlich gesucht?" wollte sie dann wissen.

Der Agent rief es sich kurz in Erinnerung und antwortete: ,,Barry hat gesagt, das er heute mal das Mittagessen kocht, brauchst dir also keinen Stress zu machen."

,,Barry? In meiner Küche? Glaubst du das geht gut?" Jill lächelte verschmitzt.

,,Bestimmt…" Chris nahm ihre Hand, ohne das es ihm bewusst war und dann wurde er ernst, fragte sie: ,,…Glaubst du, er und Kathy kommen wieder zusammen?"

Jill seufzte leise.

Schon drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit ihr gemeinsamer Freund notdürftig bei ihnen unter gekommen war.

Barry war dankbar, das er bleiben durfte.

Sicher wäre er auch in ein Hotel gezogen, aber so war der Familienvater wenigstens unter Menschen die er kannte und gern hatte.

,,Ich hoffe es…" sagte Jill ehrlich, ,,…Ich habe letzte Woche noch mal mit Kathy telefoniert, nachdem das Versöhnungsgespräch der Beiden ja total in die Hose gegangen war, doch sie wollte nicht auf mich hören. Auch Claire und Becca haben es versucht, erfolglos."

,,Ja…" Chris sprach leise, ,,…ist schade, wenn die beiden wirklich auseinander gehen sollten."

Jill nickte.

,,Jill? Chris?…Habt ihr hier irgendwo noch Spaghetti versteckt?" Barrys Stimme hallte durch das Haus.

Die Blondine verdrehte die Augen: ,,Ich gehe lieber runter und ihm zur hand, bevor er mir alles durcheinander macht…Siehst du nach Eric? Er spielt mal wieder Indiana."

,,Hat er sich etwa wieder aus seinem Bettlacken ein Zelt gebaut?" fragte Chris amüsiert.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…" sie schob ihn zur Tür, griff den leeren Wäschekorb im vorbeigehen, ,,…dann kannst du ja gleich mal die Kavallerie spielen."

Chris lachte, als er zu dem Kinderzimmer seines Sohnes ging.

,,Jill?" Barry rief erneut.

,,Ich komme…" entgegnete sie, tauschte noch einen lächelnden Blick mit ihrem Ehemann und war bereits dabei die Treppen hinab zu gehen...

* * *

,,Onkel Barry?"

,,Hm?…" der ältere Mann sah den Jungen an, der neben seiner Mutter am Mittagstisch saß.

Eric kaute seine Nudeln: ,,…Wohnst du jetzt immer hier?"

,,Eric man spricht doch nicht mit vollem Mund…" Jill hatte sich zu ihrem Sohn gedreht, wischte ihm mit einer Serviette die Soße vom Kinn.

Barry lächelte: ,,Ich nehme es ihm nicht übel, Jill."

,,Ja ist doch nichts dabei…" fügte Chris hinzu, ebenfalls mit vollem Mund.

Jill blickte ihren Ehemann an und sagte: ,,Ich weiß ja wenigstens von wem er das hat. Du bist doch genauso und dich kann man ohnehin nicht mehr erziehen, drum könntest du mir ruhig helfen deinem Sohn ein paar Manieren beizubringen."

Chris grinste breit: ,,Du machst das doch gut, dafür brauchst du mich nicht…" er blickte zu dem Kind, knipste ein Augen zu, ,,…Immer schön auf Mama hören, ja?"

Eric lachte amüsiert, wusste, das sein Vater es nicht ernst meinte.

Jill seufzte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich selbst wieder ihren Spaghettis.

,,Onkel Barry…" Eric beharrte noch immer auf seine Frage.

Der ältere Mann lehnte sich nach vorne und sah ihn eindringlich an: ,,Nein, ich wohne nicht für immer hier…" er hoffte es zumindest, doch sollte Kathy wirklich nicht mehr wollen, war er gezwungen sich etwas eigenes zu suchen.

,,Schade…" Eric zog eine Schnute.

,,Du magst ihn nicht wahr?" fragte Jill ihr Kind und dieses nickte.

Barry war gerührt, streckte die Hand aus und strich dem Jungen sanft über den Kopf: ,,Ich mag dich auch, Kleiner…"

Es klingelte an der Haustür.

Ben stand von seinem Platz neben Chris auf und bellte lauthals.

,,Ist ja gut, Junge…" Chris klopfte ihm sanft an die Seite, um ihn zu besänftigen, ,,…Wir wissen, du bist ein guter Wachhund."

,,Ich geh schon…" verkündete Jill, ,,…vielleicht ist es ja für mich." Sie lächelte und stand auf.

,,Erwartest du denn jemanden?" fragte ihr Ehemann neugierig.

,,Nur den Postboten."

,,Ach ja? Warst du wieder Onlineshoppen?…" Chris wusste das Jill nicht der Typ Frau war, der Stundenlang durch den Kaufhausdschungel huschte.

Unschuldig zuckte sie mit den Schultern, deutete auf ihren Bauch: ,,Sieh mich an, ich habe bald kein Kleidungsstück mehr in das ich noch reinpasse."

Chris lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie amüsiert um die Ecke verschwand. ,,Frauen…" er sah zu Barry, der sich ebenfalls amüsierte.

,,Solange sie nicht deine Sachen trägt kannst du froh sein…" Barry sah seinen Freund an, dachte an dessen erneutes Vaterglück, ,,…Du bist ein Glückspilz, Chris…"

Nachdenklich nickte der Agent, hoffte einmal mehr, das sein Freund seine Familie zurück bekommen würde…

,,Hallo, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte Jill und musterte den jungen Mann an ihrer Tür eindringlich.

Es war nicht der Postbote.

Nein, es war jemand anderes und im selben Moment, da Jill die Tür geöffnet hatte, kam es ihr vor, als hätte man sie mit einem Vorschlaghammer getroffen.

Sie versuchte es zu verstecken, doch irgendetwas lag in den Augen des Mannes vor ihr, die durch eine Sonnebrille nur schwer zu erkennen waren. Etwas vertrautes, was sie doch gleichzeitig erschreckte und einschüchterte.

Der Mann war jünger als sie, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig und ja, er war sogar gute zwei Köpfe größer als sie, größer auch als Chris. Sein rötliches Haar war kurz rasiert, ähnelte der Frisur, die Soldaten hatten über seine linke Wange lief eine Narbe auf der sonst bleichen Haut. Er trug schwere Stiefel, eine dunkle Hose und eine ebenso dunkle Lederjacke. Unten am Straßenrand stand ein Motorrad.

Seines?

…_Bestimmt…_

,,Sorry Ma´am…" der Mann musterte sie genauso sehr wie sie ihn, ,,…habe keinen Plan ob das hier das richtige Haus ist. Kennst du einen namens…em…ach, wie war der Name noch…" er schien zu überlegen, schnipste in die Finger ,,…Christopher Redfield…oder so?"

Jill hatte sich nicht helfen können, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das Schnipsen und die Erscheinung des jungen Mannes erinnerte sie an etwas, was sie glaubte überwunden zu haben. Misstrauisch war sie, zog ihren Körper unterbewusst hinter der Haustür zurück, zum Schutz?

,,Was…" sie stürzte die Lippen, ,,…Wer sind Sie?"

Der rothaarige Mann stieß Luft aus seinen Lungen, stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und blickte sich um. Er ließ den Blick durch die Nachbarschaft streifen: ,,Hör mal, Süße…ich hab ja auch keinen Schimmer, wer du bist, wärest du also so nett mir zu sagen, ob du diesen Kerl kennst, denn was ich mit dem zu klären habe ist meine Sache. Wenn nicht, auch gut, dann bin ich in der falschen Straße und gleich wieder verschwunden." Er zog sich schon zurück, da er wohl glaubte hier wirklich falsch zu sein, doch Jill fragte sich, was dieser Mann von ihrem Ehemann wollte. War er ein Kollege von der BSAA? Er sah nicht danach aus.

Er erinnerte Jill eher an eine Art…Söldner.

,,Jilly? Schatz, was brauchst du denn so lange, es wird doch alles kalt, wenn…"

Sie drehte sich um, blickte in das entgeisterte Gesicht von Chris Redfeld, der zu Stein erstarrt schien, als sein Blick auf den Fremden vor der Tür fiel.

Der junge Mann hatte sich umgedreht, als ihm diese eine, bekannte Stimme in die Ohren drang und zog süffisant einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Hier war er ja dann doch richtig.

Chris erkannte ihn, er traute ihm nicht. Er traute schon seinem Vater nicht, seiner ganzen, verdammten Sippe.

Umgehend schlugen seine Alarmglocken an. Er griff Jill forsch an den Arm, zog sie von der Haustür weg, hinter sich. Schließlich wusste er nicht, ob Jake eine Waffe oder so bereit hielt, um seinen Vater doch noch zu rächen.

,,Was wollen Sie hier?" Chris kam gleich zur Sache.

Jake Muller hob theatralisch beide Hände: ,,Hab ich dich also gefunden. Der Gute Chris Redfield. Ich dachte ehrlich dieses Riesenvieh da unten in der Unterwasseranlage hätte dich und deinen Schoßhund von Partner damals platt gemacht."

Chris fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinab, den gleichen Sarkasmus hatte Wesker auch gehabt. Er blickte nach hinten über seine Schulter, als er Jill ausatmen hörte. Er sah, wie sie sich auf die untersten Treppenstufen setzte. Den Blick gerade aus ins leere gerichtet, Erinnerungen an ihren Tyrannen, kamen wohl in ihr hoch und Chris musste nicht raten um zu wissen, das Jill jetzt genau wusste, wer dieser junge Mann da draußen war.

Albert Weskers Sohn.

Ihr fuhr eine peitschende Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Das Gesicht ihres einstigen Captains huschte durch ihren Geist, der Mann da draußen sah ihm so ähnlich. Das war es was sie vorhin schon irgendwie bemerkt hatte…


	18. Chapter 18

,,…Sein Sohn…" hauchte Jill kaum hörbar und zog zitternd nach Atem, ,,…Oh Gott…" Ihre Hand legte sie auf ihren Bauch, sie wollte ihre Kinder schützen. Wovor wusste sie noch nicht, doch die Tatsache das der Sprössling ihres Peinigers da draußen war, zum greifen Nahe, versetzte ihr einen Hieb, das sie glaubte nicht mehr atmen zu können. Sie war wie in Trance, im Schock.

Zwar hatte Chris ihr von ihm erzählt, doch das zusammentreffen in Edonia und China war damals nicht wirklich rosig gelaufen. Was wollte er nur hier?

Jill hatte Angst.

,,Was wollen Sie hier?" Chris war gespannt bis aufs Messer. Sein Körper war bereit auf einen Angriff, seine Augen erfasste jede Bewegung seines Gegenübers.

,,Hey hey…" Jake hob beide Hände zur Besänftigung, da er die Reaktion des Mannes deutlich wahr nahm, ,,…fahr nicht gleich so aus der Haut, oder glaubst du ich kreuze am helllichten Tag bei dir auf um dir den Schädel weg zu blasen? Nein…das ist nicht mein Stil und glaub mir, wenn ich dich wirklich töten wollte, hätte ich es schon damals getan…" Jake stand breitbeinig auf den Treppen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ,,…Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich geschäftlich in der Stadt, schon einige Wochen, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, denn ihr BSAA-Futzis wisst ja doch immer gleich alles..." er seufzte leise, ,,…Nein, ich wollte mir mal ansehen, wie der Mörder meines Vaters sich so zur Ruhe gesetzt hat." Gleichgültig sprach er, klang er.

Chris schwieg.

Es setzte ihm zu `Mörder´ genannt zu werden. Ja, er hatte schon Leben genommen und er wusste, das Pflichterfüllung nur eine Beschönigung des Wortes `Mord´ war, dennoch. Es behagte ihm nicht.

,,Was denn?…" begann der junge Söldner, ,,…Willst du mir keinen Tee anbieten? Ist aber nicht die feine englische Art."  
,,Sie sollten gehen, Jake…" entgegnete Chris, ,,…auf der Stelle."

,,Autsch…" Langsam blickte Jack zur Seite, schob sich seine Sonnenbrille zurecht, ehe er weiter sprach, ,,…Aber nein. Ich gehe noch nicht, denn eigentlich will ich wissen, wie es passiert ist. Immerhin musst du es ja am besten wissen, Muskelprotz…" er blickte wieder zu Chris hinauf, ,,…Ich bin der Sache nachgegangen, seit ich damals in China erfahren habe, das Albert Wesker, der Menschenfein, mein Vater war, doch ich konnte nichts finden, rein gar nichts. Lediglich Gerüchte habe ich gehört, über Afrika und einen Vulkan. Klingt ziemlich dick, fast nach großem Kino."

Provozierend, auffordernd blickte Jake den älteren Mann an, doch Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf: ,,Tut mir leid, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen."

,,Schade, schade…" der Rothaarige seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Papa?"

Chris drehet den Kopf, hörte Jill hinter sich aufgeregt rufen: ,,Nein, Eric bleib da!" Doch es war zu spät. Der kleine Junge hatte sich zwischen der Tür und seinem Vater vorbei gedrückt, ohne das seine Mutter es bemerkt hatte.

Jake erblickte das Kind und das Kind erblickte den Fremden.

Jill war aufgesprungen, als sie ihr Kind nach draußen laufen gesehen hatte, Barry war in der nächsten Sekunde bei ihr, hielt sie am Arm zurück. Er hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen, zumindest das wichtigste davon.

Eric dachte sich nichts dabei, blickte auf zu seinem Vater: ,,Kommst du rein?" Noch im gleichen Moment griff Chris die Hand des Kindes, drängte ihn zurück ins innere des Hauses.

,,Du…" Jake blickte auf den Jungen, dann wieder auf zu Chris, ,,…Du hast einen Sohn?"

Jill wich aus Barrys griff, schnappt hastig die Arme ihres Sohnes und zog ihn zu sich. ,,Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, das du nicht nach draußen laufen sollst!…" ihre Stimme war forsch, fast schon verzweifelt, ,,…Tu das nie wieder, hast du verstanden!"

,,Jill…" Barry ermahnte sie, wusste, was in seiner Freundin vorgehen musste, was das auftauchen von Weskers Sohn in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie musste ihr Kind, ihre Familie, sich selbst gefährdet wissen, sonst würde sie nicht so reagieren.

Eric senkte traurig den Kopf. Er war es nicht gewohnt von seiner Mutter im bösen Ton getadelt zu werden. Tränchen drückte er aus seinen Augen und er lief an ihr vorbei, nach hinten ins Wohnzimmer.

Jill sah ihm nach, wusste, das sie sich falsch verhalten hatte, blickte in die Augen von Barry und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, beugte sich nach vorne, wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war. Die Hand ihres Freundes auf ihrer Schulter gab ihr Halt, ließ sie nicht gänzlich die Fassung verlieren.

,,…dann verstehst du es sicher…" Jake sprach derweil weiter an Chris gerichtet, ,,…Dein Sohn würde auch wissen wollen, wer sein Vater war, glaubst du nicht?"

Chris atmete durch. Er musste die Situation entschärfen, wusste er doch, das Jill das alles andere als leicht hinnehmen musste. Der Agen nickte: ,,Warte hier…" dann verschwand er im innern des Hauses…

,,Nein…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…du gehst nicht da raus! Nicht mit ihm!"

Chris traf ihren Blick, stand vor ihr und hatte eine seiner Hände an ihre Wange gelegt. ,,Ich muss…"

,,Scheiße Chris, du musst überhaupt nichts! Du darfst nicht gehen, Chris, er könnte dich töten, es könnte eine Falle sein. Bitte, schick ihn weg!…" Jill wollte ihn festhalten, doch Chris griff ihre Oberarme, drückte sie von sich, nickte Barry zu und dieser legte eine Hand abermals an ihre Schulter: ,,…Komm schon, Sandwich…" sagte Barry, ,,…Chris weiß schon, was er tut."  
,,Chris…" Jill sah in die Augen ihres Mannes.

,,Ich erkläre es dir später, okay…" er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ,,…Es wird nicht lange dauern."

,,…Chris, nein…" Jill wollte abermals zu ihm, doch Barry war es, der sie noch einmal zurück hielt und dann war Chris draußen.

Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ging auf den Sohn seines Erzfeindes zu…

,,Verdammt noch mal, Barry…" Jill war wütend, ,,…Warum lässt du das zu?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, blickte ihn fassungslos an.

,,Weil Chris weiß, was er tut…" wiederholte Barry. Er sah seine Freundin an, ,,…mach dir keine Sorgen."

,,Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?…" Jill musste beinahe anfangen zu lachen, ,,…Barry, mein Mann befindet sich draußen vor der Tür mit dem Sohn von Albert Wesker, sag mir das ich das alles träume!" Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte Angst.

Ja, sie hatte plötzlich furchtbare Angst um Chris, um ihre Familie. Jake Muller wusste nun von Eric. Er wusste, das Chris für das Schicksal seines Vaters verantwortlich war und er wusste das Chris eine Familie hatte. Was hielt ihn davon ab, Rache zu üben? Wenn er nur ein bisschen so war wie sein Vater, würde er das auch tun.

…_,,Niemals wirst du mir entkommen, Jillian, niemals, ganz gleich was passiert, vergiss das nicht!"…_

Weskers Worte brannten auf ihrer Seele.

Sollte er denn damals in Afrika wirklich Recht behalten haben? Würde sie niemals Frieden finden?

,,Hey Valentine…" Barry sah all das in ihren Augen, er wusste wie sie dachte, was in ihr vorging. Sanft sprach er zu ihr, als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, ,,…ich bin sicher, Chris wird kein Risiko eingehen, okay? Er wäre nicht mit diesem Jack da draußen, wenn er den Feind in ihm sieht."  
Jill stürzte die Lippen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Treppe und atmete leise durch. Sicher, Chris würde das nicht tun, er würde auch nicht Gefahr laufen sie oder Eric zu gefährden, aber dennoch verstand Jill nicht, wieso Chris den Forderungen von Weskers Sohn nachgegeben hat.

Wieso war er zu diesem Fremden hinaus gegangen?

Barry betrachtete seine Freundin, nickte innerlich, als er erkannte, das diese zwar immer noch aufgeregt, aber etwas ruhiger geworden war. ,,Warum isst du nicht weiter?"

,,Glaubst du wirklich, mir wäre jetzt nach essen zumute?"

,,Dann geh hinaus und folge ihnen, überzeuge dich, das Chris in Sicherheit ist."

Und ja, Jill hatte tatsächlich daran gedacht, doch schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihn senkte, die Arme eingeschüchtert um ihren Körper klammerte: ,,Das kann ich nicht…"

* * *

Barry betrat das Wohnzimmer, fand Eric vor der Couch auf dem Boden sitzend.

Der kleine Junge weinte still, hatte die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie geschlungen. Er schniefte, als er zu Barry aufblickte, er sich unter einem leichten Ächzen neben ihm auf den Boden setzte. ,,Hey, kleiner Mann, dein Onkel Barry wird langsam aber ganz schön alt…"

Eric schniefte leise, sah nicht auf, sondern starr gerade aus und fragte: ,,Ist Mommy sehr böse?"

Barry blickte verwundert drein.

Es war offensichtlich, dass das Kind weinte, weil seine Mutter etwas forsch mit ihm geschimpft hatte.

Der Mann schüttelte umgehend den Kopf, wischte dem Jungen die Tränen von der Wange: ,,Nein, deine Mama ist nicht böse auf dich, sie hat Angst um dich, weißt du."

Fragend musterte Eric ihn schließlich.

,,Du weißt doch, das du nicht an die Haustür gehen darfst oder mit Fremden sprechen sollst, oder?" Barry sprach es keinesfalls aus Vorwurf aus, sondern verpackte alles in eine Frage, die den Jungen zum nachdenken brachte.

,,Ja…" Eric nickte, ,,…aber mein Daddy war doch da."

,,Sicher…" stimmte der ältere Mann zu, ,,…aber selbst für deinen Vater war der Mann ein Fremder und du musst auch verstehen, das Erwachsene Leute, wie ich, Tante Claire oder deine Eltern viel besser einschätzen können, ob ein Fremder ein guter oder schlechter Mensch ist."

Eric schniefte noch ein weiteres Mal, die letzten Tränen waren getrocknet und auch überhaupt hatte das Kind eine entspanntere Haltung angenommen. ,,Dann ist der Mann von vorhin an der Tür schlecht?"

Barry kniff die Lippen aufeinander, zuckte dabei mit den Schultern: ,,Das wissen wir noch nicht, aber…der Vater dieses Fremden, das war ein böser Mann, ein sehr schlechter Mensch, er hat deiner Mom und deinem Dad sehr viel böses getan…" er dachte an Wesker zurück, ,,…Wir müssen den Fremden daher erst kennen lernen, deshalb musst du verstehen, warum deine Mom vorhin so aufgeregt war. Sie will dich nur beschützen. Sie möchte nicht, das dir etwas passiert." Barry erinnerte sich ungern an die Entführung von Eric zurück. Der Junge war damals noch ein Baby, wusste also von all dem nichts mehr, doch umso schlimmer war es für Chris und Jill gewesen, da Wesker es war, der ihnen ihren Sohn genommen hatte.

,,Verstehst du, was ich gesagt habe?" hinterfragte Barry noch einmal.

Das Kind nickte und sagte dann: ,,Ich glaube nicht, das der Mann so böse wie sein Daddy ist. Mein Daddy hat mich lieb und ich bin nicht böse, dann muss der fremde Mann so sein wie ich, weil alle Daddys ihre Kinder lieb haben."

Barry hob einen seiner Mundwinkel.

Wie blauäugig kleine Kinder doch waren. Für sie gab es kein grau nur schwarz oder weiß.

In Wirklichkeit sah vieles jedoch anders aus, wie durch die unwissenden, unschuldigen Augen eines dreijährigen Jungen betrachtet. Eric wusste nun mal nicht wer und was Albert Wesker war. Er wusste nichts von all dem Bioterrorismuns welcher damals 1998 in Racccon City seinen Anfang gefunden hatte. Selbst über die Tatsache das seine Eltern jahrelang im Felde gegen diese Biowaffen gekämpft hatten, Verluste erlitten hatte, wusste das Kind nicht bescheid, auch nicht über die schreckliche Vergangenheit von Jill Valentine.

Barry hoffte, das Eric es auch niemals erfahren würde, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm das bezweifelte. Chris hatte ihm einmal vor einigen Jahren erzählt, das er und Jill es ihrem Sohn sagen würden, wenn eben die Zeit reif dafür war. So lange, wollte Barry dem Kind die Illusion noch lassen, denn viel zu schnell würde er begreifen, das die Welt in die er hineingeboren wurde in vielen Fällen feindselig und schlecht ist.

,,Vielleicht hast du recht, Kleiner…" Barry rieb Eric sanft über den Rücken, ,,…aber hör trotzdem auf deine Eltern, ja?"

Das Kind nickte leicht: ,,Tut mir leid…"

Jill seufzte.

Sie stand im Türrahmen, hatte das Gespräch mitgehört.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich selbst bei ihrem Kind entschuldigen, doch Barry hatte sie zurück gehalten, er hatte das Geschehene schlichten und mit dem Kind reden wollen und das hatte er gut gemacht.

Wieder einmal bemerkte Jill, was für ein guter Vater ihr langjähriger Freund war. Er hatte sich zu dem Kind herab gelassen, hatte ihm alles im Ruhigen erklärt und Eric verstand es. Jill selbst hätte es nicht besser machen können, im Gegenteil. Sie war noch immer aufgewühlt.

,,Eric…" sagte sie und sah zu, wie der Junge sich leicht erschrocken zu ihr drehte. Barry tat es ihm gleich.

Umgehend stand das Kind auf, kniff die Lippen zusammen und ging auf seine Mutter zu. ,,Ja?" Er bleib vor ihr stehen, fragende Augen musterten sie.

Jill ging in die Hocke, streckte die Arme aus: ,,Vergibst du mir?"

Eric lächelte breit, kam nach vorne, ließ sich in die Arme von Jill fallen und genoss es gehalten zu werden. Wie sehr liebte er seine Mutter.

,,Tut mir leid, okay?" flüsterte Jill und als das Kind nickte, drückte sie ihn leicht von sich, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Sie strich ihm einige Strähnen aus den Augen, ,,…Lass es uns vergessen, ja?"

Wieder nickte Eric, hatte eine Hand auf Jills Schulter gelegt…

* * *

Schweigend gingen die beiden Männer nebeneinander her, entfernten sich von dem Haus, gingen die Straße hinauf.

Jake hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen stecken, blickte zu Chris und Chris blickte zu Jake. Immer wieder, für kurze Momente, jedoch traf der eine nie des anderen Augen.

Trotz ihrer vorherigen Unterhaltung, wusste wohl jetzt keiner der beiden, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, jedoch wollten beide die Stille brechen.

,,So…" begann Jake endlich, ,,…war das da vorhin…dein kleines Frauchen?"

Chris blickte einmal mehr zu dem Sohn seines Erzfeindes, diesmal traf er dessen durchdringenden Blick und der Agent nickte, sah dann wieder nach vorne als er antwortete: ,,Ja…das war meine Frau."

,,Nicht übel…" murmelte der Rothaarige, dachte an das blonde lange Haar zurück. Er mochte Blond.

,,Was?" scharf blickte Chris den jüngeren Mann an. Er zog seine Augen zu misstrauischen schlitzen zusammen.

Jake drehte sich zu ihm, hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Ich sagte, sie ist nicht übel, hast´n guten Geschmack, die Lady würd´ ich auch nicht von der Bettkante schubsen…"

Chris glaubte nicht recht gehört zu haben: ,,Also…"

,,Keine Sorge…" Jake hob besänftigend die Hände, unterbrach ihn und grinste mit einem Mundwinkel, ,,….Ich habe bereits mein eigenes Supergirl. Sie ist auch blond."

,,Ja, Sherry…" Der Agent hatte es geahnt, er hatte die Blicke gesehen, die beide sich damals zugeworfen hatten, ,,…dann ist sie auch wieder hier Washington?"

,,Yeah…" Jake nickte knapp, ,,…bin bei ihr untergekommen, solange bis die BSAA mich braucht…Diese Ärztin dort, ist befreundet mit dir? Rebecca Oliviera-Chambers?"

Chris nickte.

,,Sie ist nett…"

Ein Seufzen entglitt Chris, als er einmal mehr in die Augen des jungen Mannes blickte und nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille, sagte er: ,,…I can see your father in you…"

Das hatte er ihm schon mal gesagt. Damals vor knapp sechs Monaten in dem Unterwasserlabor vor der chinesischen Küste.

Hauchdünn entglitt Jake ein Lächeln. Er erinnerte sich daran. ,,…Tut mir leid, das ich dir meine Knarre unter die Nase hielt, ich war wohl einfach nur…angepisst…" er sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, ,,…Weißt du, ich dachte immer mein guter alter Herr wäre ein Drecksack und Versager, der sich verpisst hat, um sich vor der Verantwortung einer Familie zu drücken…" er stoppte abrupt. Seine Kindheit war nicht schön gewesen. Schon früh hatte er sich um seine todkranke Mutter kümmern müssen, ,,…Meine Mutter hat mir nie erzählt weshalb sie zurück nach Edonia gegangen war, weshalb sie die Staaten wieder verlassen hatte…Scheiße, sie könnte heute noch leben, wenn das Geld von meinem Alten da gewesen wäre…" Sein einzige Grund Söldner zu werden war es, Geld für alltägliches zu verdienen.

Jake hatte die Schule abgebrochen, hatte nichts gelernt. Er kam aus den Armenvierteln Edonias, wo man kaum genug Geld für tägliches Brot besessen hatte, geschweige denn für teure Arztkosten. ,,…Ich habe geglaubt, es wäre das üble Klischee, du weißt…Mann und Frau sind zusammen, Frau wird schwanger, Mann lässt sie fallen…und ich habe mich ehrlich auf den Tag gefreut, wenn ich meinem Erzeuger doch mal irgendwann über den Weg laufen sollte, doch dazu wird es ja nicht mehr kommen. Wem kann ich also das Elend das ich Leben nenne vorwerfen?…" Jake dachte an seine Erlebnisse mit den Viren zurück, die BOW´s, die Kämpfe und Gefangennahme und schüttelte den Kopf noch einmal, ,,…Ich bin froh meinen Vater nicht gekannt zu haben. Ich bin froh, das der Mistkerl nie etwas von mir wusste, das er meine Mutter vergessen hatte. Lieber des Hungertodes sterben, als den kranken Hirngespinsten dieses Wahnsinnigen zuzuhören." Er hatte schon viel in seinem jungen Leben gesehen, doch all die neuen Tatsachen die er erst in Edonia und dann in China, die er im letzten Jahr, auch durch Sherry erfahren hatte, erschütterten ihn unheimlich.

Chris hatte ihm zugehört, aufmerksam und ja, Jake hatte es sicher nicht leicht gehabt. Er konnte nichts dafür, auf der Welt zu sein, weder konnte er etwas für seine Abstammung, war sie doch bedeutend für die Welt, für alles Leben, was es gab.

,,Sie sind nicht wie ihr Vater, Jake…" sagte Chris dann, ,,…Sie hätten schießen können, aber Sie haben nicht nur an sich gedacht, so wie er es stets getan hatte. Sie haben an all die Menschen gedacht, die durch ein Antiserum gerettet werden könnten und das rechne ich Ihnen an."

Jake atmete tief durch die Nase ein und wieder aus. Seine Nasenflügel flatterten dabei genau wie die von Wesker. ,,Und doch sehe ich ihm ähnlich?"

,,Sehr."

,,Sag mir eins, Buddy…" sarkastisch klang der junge Mann, ,,…War es wirklich beides? Du hast meinen Vater wegen eines Befehls und deiner persönlichen Rache getötet?"

Chris blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm und nickte.

,,Was war der Grund?…" wollte Jack wissen, sah ihm in die Augen, ,,…Ich habe gehört das Chris Redfield bei STARS in Raccoon City mal unter dem Kommando von Albert Wesker stand, damals in den Neunzigern, aber ich habe auch Gerüchte über einen Verrat gehört…"

,,Es gibt viele Geschichten…"

Jake fiel ihm ins Wort, hob seinen Zeigefinger. ,,…Ich will die Wahrheit!…" Wut kochte noch immer in ihm, so wie schon damals, als er von seinem biologischen Vater erfahren hatte. Es grämte ihn, beschämte ihn mit einem solchen abscheulichen Mann verwandt zu sein. ,,…Ich will wissen welches Erbe er mir hinterlassen hat."

Chris schluckte schwer, sah sich um, doch niemand war in der verschneiten Straße zu sehen. Sie waren völlig allein, also konnte er es sagen. Er wolle es auch sagen, denn ganz obgleich wie er selbst zu Jake stand, der junge Mann hatte ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, auf die Vergangenheit.

,,…Ja, ich war in der Einheit, die ihr Vater befehligt hatte. Eliteeinheit der Polizei. Special Tactics and Rescue Service…" begann Chris dann, ,,…Meine Frau Jill, wir waren ein Team zusammen mit einigen anderen, einigen wenigen, die noch übrig sind. Rebecca war auch dabei, aber Ihr Vater hat uns alle in eine Falle gelockt…Damals, im Sommer neunzehnhundertachtundneunzig in Raccoon City, wurde schon lange an Biowaffen geforscht, das Ganze hat seine Anfänge in den sechziger Jahren….Es gab eine Villa in den umliegenden Wäldern, die eine geheime Forschungseinrichtung in den unteren Etagen verbarg. Dort war ein Virus ausgebrochen, das war der ganze Anfang vom Ende Raccoon Citys und allen Terroranschlägen mit Vieren, die seither passiert sind. Wesker schmierte seinen Vorgesetzten, den Polizeichef, änderte Befehle und lockte beide Teams unserer Einheit in dieses alte Herrenhaus…Viele starben…" Chris sah unter sich, Erinnerungen seiner Freunde, huschten durch seine Gedanken, ,,…Wir fanden Wesker in dem Labor, wo er versuchte Beweise zu vernichten. Hatte er anfangs noch für Umbrella gearbeitet, arbeitete er doch seit jener Nacht nur noch für sich. Er starb im Kampf und die Villa mit samt dem Forschungslabor flog in die Luft und ja, wir glaubten alle, er wäre tot, doch er war es nicht. Wir, unser Team, wir wurden für das alles Verantwortlich gemacht, schworen Umbrella ein Ende zu setzen…Ein paar Jahre später, nach der Vernichtung von Raccoon City…" er sah Jake an, ,,…Sie haben davon gehört?"

Der junge Mann nickte: ,,Ja, die Rakete, die Zombies…"

,,…Ja…" Chris sprach weiter, ,,…Es war Anfang zweitausenddrei das wir, Jill und ich, in Russland den Hauptsitz der Biowaffenforschung von Umbrella vernichten konnten. Seither waren wir hinter deinem Vater her. Er hatte durch ein Virus überlebt, das er sich injiziert hatte und mich zu seinem Feind erklärt. Die Jagd schien kein Ende zu nehmen und dann…drei Jahre später im Herbst zweitausendsechs trafen wir auf ihn. Er hatte den Gründer der Umbrella Corporation Oswell Spencer getötet. Wir konnten gegen die Vieren in seinem Körper nichts tun. Er war zu stark, zu schnell für uns…" der Agent schluckte schwer, umschleierte böse Erinnerungen ,,…Dein Vater hat mir alles genommen. Er war Schuld an dem Tod unserer Freunde in jener Villa in den Arklays, er hätte meine Schwester beinahe getötet und er nahm mir in jener Herbstnacht in Europa die einzige Person, die ich je geliebt habe."  
Jake überlegte: ,,Deine Frau?…"

Chris nickte.

Abrupt blickte der junge Mann verwirrt drein, dachte an die Frau vorhin an der Haustür zurück und schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Er zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich: ,,Aber, die Blonde da hinten, ist das nicht…"

,,Ja…sie war von Anfang an dabei, ich habe sie wieder gefunden, sie aus der Gefangenschaft Weskers befreit. Er hatte unzählige Menschen weltweit entführt, für seine kranke Forschung missbraucht…" Die Luft die er atmete brannte in Chris´ Kehle, als er an Jill in Afrika zurück dachte. Es tat noch immer so weh, wenn er sich erinnerte, ,,…zweitausendneun haben wir ihn in Afrika aufgespürt und…es endlich beendet." Seine Augen gingen zu Boden.

Jake schluckte, blickte ebenfalls auf den Stein unter seine Füßen.

,,…er hat dafür gebüßt, was er getan hat, er büßt wohl noch immer." Chris kannte die Wahrheit. Die geheime Wahrheit um Albert Wesker, die der Öffentlichkeit verwehrt geblieben war.

Schwer atmete Jake Muller durch, er glaubte Chris Redfield.

Er hatte Geschichten über Albert Wesker gehört, viele und er konnte erst jetzt verstehen, weshalb seine Mutter immer so abweisend gewesen war, als er nach seinem Vater gefragt hatte.

,,Mann…" hauchte Jake, ,,…Ich hätte nie gedacht, das es so was geben kann." Er hatte nie angenommen, dass das alles so dicht mit ihm verbunden war. Das Erbe seines Vaters lag unglaublich schwer auf den Schultern des jungen Mannes…

* * *

Chris hatte erwartet, das Jill sauer auf ihn war, das sie ihn ärgerlich und furiengleich anfahren würde, doch er wusste gleich, das er sich getäuscht hatte, da, kaum, das er zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war und sie ihm erleichtert um den Hals gefallen war.

Sie atmete durch, schmiegte sich an ihn.

,,Alles okay, Liebling?"

Sie wirkte erstaunt: ,,Das fragst du mich?"

Chris wusste nicht recht, ob er es aussprechen sollte, er hatte Angst den schlafenden Hund doch noch zu wecken, doch tat es trotzdem nach einigen, kurzen Momenten: ,,Wieso nicht?…Ich hatte erwartet das du…naja…das du mir den Kopf abreißen würdest."

Jill löste sich von ihm, ließ ihre Hände auf seinen Oberarmen ruhen, fühlte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…das bin ich leid. Ich bin sicher, du weißt am besten, was du tust und wie ich darauf reagiere und ich weiß, das du auch weißt, wie mir die letzten zwei Stunden zumute war."

Chris nickte innerlich.

Ja, sie musste sich große Sorgen gemacht haben. Sie musste große Angst um ihn gehabt haben, das sah er noch immer in ihren Augen. ,,Komm her…" er zog sie zurück in seine Umarmung, hielt sie, spürte förmlich, wie eine Last ihr von den Schultern fiel.

,,…tut mir leid, Jill…"

Wie groß musste ihre Verwirrung sein. Wie verstört musste sie sein, nachdem sie Jake Muller begegnet war. Er war der wahrhaftige, leibliche Sohn ihres Tyrannen, Albert Wesker. Der Mann, der sie drei Jahre lang gefangen gehalten und gefoltert hat, sie als Forschungsobjekt missbraucht hatte.

Chris schluckte. Er ahnte, das all das auch in Jill wieder hervorgerufen worden war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,So bist du nun mal." Dann atmete sie durch, löste sich einmal mehr von ihm, ging zum Sofa und setzte sich langsam.

Er tat es ihr gleich beobachtete sie, registrierte aufmerksam ihre plötzliche Blässe.

,,Wo ist er jetzt?"

,,Er ist gegangen, ich glaube, die Wahrheit setzt ihm zu." antwortete Chris.

,,Und er bleibt hier?" fragte sie dann.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja…und er wird so schnell auch nicht wieder verschwinden…" er erklärte ihr, was Jake hier zu tun hatte, was er mit der BSAA noch immer zu schaffen hatte. Das Rebecca es war, die während der Forschung für ein Antigen gegen das C-Virus ständig in Kontakt mit Jake stand.

,,…aber keine Sorge, du musst ihn nie wieder sehen."

Jill nickte.

Irgendwie wollte sie das auch nicht. Zu sehr glich Jake seinem Vater. Die Sonnenbrille, sie Nase, das Kinn, sogar die Körperhaltung und der Sarkasmus.

Sie sagte nichts, stützte nur ihren Kopf mit den Händen auf den Knien ab, strich sich das blonde Haar zurück.

Chris bemerkte das, konnte den Film praktisch ebenfalls sehen, der sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte. Ein Klassiker, eine Erinnerung. Er strich ihr behutsam über den Arm.

Sie schniefte leicht, drehte den Kopf und blickte wieder in seine Augen.

,,Kommst du damit klar?" wollte er wissen.

Jill stürzte die Lippen, setzte sich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich muss wohl…" dann sah sie ihren Ehemann an, ,,…Was weiß er?"

,,Einzelheiten über Wesker, aber nur das nötigste über uns."

Sie nickte und dennoch konnte Chris erkennen, das ihr das nicht wirklich gefiel. Er wollte sie beruhigen: ,,Jill, ich glaube wirklich nicht, das er so ist wie sein Vater, aber ich werde ihn von dir und unserer Familie fern halten, keine Sorge…"

Sie nickte noch einmal, schwieg abermals. Beiläufig strich sie sich sanft mit einer Hand über den kleinen Bauch, während sie die andere neben sich gestemmt hatte.

Knapp nickte Chris, dann überwand ihn seine Sorge: ,,Bist du okay?"

Aus ihren Gedankenpfaden gerissen, sah sie ihm in die Augen: ,,Hm?"

,,Du bist blass um die Nase, fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" fragte er noch einmal.

,,Nein em…" Jill schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf um ihn zu beruhigen, ,,…nur ein leichter Anfall von Morgenübelkeit und Kopfschmerzen, das vergeht."

,,Willst du dich hinlegen?"

Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf, untermalt mit einem sanften Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte: ,,Ist schon okay, Chris…mach dir keine Sorgen um uns." Er hielt ihren Augen stand, wusste, das sie nicht nur sie beide und die Familie, sondern auch die Zwillinge meinte…


	19. Chapter 19

…_,,Du hast deine Aufgaben verstanden?" Excellas Stimme trällerte, hauchte in Irvings Ohr. _

_Der Mann grinste, nickte: ,,Oh ja…" er lachte gehässig, ,,…das wird ein Spaß!" Er rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände._

_,,Dann geh! Je eher du in Kijuju ankommst desto besser…und Jill wird dich begleiten…" ordnete Excella an, entfernte sich von ihm und dem Tisch mit dem Aktenkoffer. Die Absätze ihrer Pumps klackten regelmäßig auf dem Betonboden. Das Geräusch hallte an den Wänden wieder._

_Ricardo Irving drehte blitzschnell den Kopf zu der blonden Frau im Kampfanzug, die abseits in der Ecke stand. ,,Sie?" Er musterte das weibliche Objekt. Sie war blass. ,,…Sie sieht nicht unbedingt…gesund aus."_

_Excella drehte sich zu Jill, dann zu Irving und lächelte. Sie bewegte ihre Schultern kokett: ,,Lass dich nicht von ihrem Äußeren täuschen…Ich kann dir versichern es steckt noch so viel mehr hinter diesem süßen Porzellanpupengesicht."_

_Noch immer war er stutzig: ,,Aber sie ist doch dein Bodyguard?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

_,,Ja, sie wird tun, was immer ich ihr sage, was immer du ihr Befiehlst…Sie ist eines von Alberts Geschöpfen. Sie wird sicher gehen das du deine Sache gut machst."_

_Ricardo zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm den Aktenkoffer mit den Virenproben des Uroboros vom Tisch und sagte: ,,Okay, dann sollten wir aufbrechen."_

_,,Warte im Wagen, Ricardo, sie wird dir gleich folgen, sobald ich sie umprogrammiert habe." Ecxella wartete, bis der Mann tat was sie verlangte, bis sie mit Jill alleine war, dann kam sie mit einem hassenden Grinsen auf die blonde Frau zu._

_Jill wusste, was unmittelbar kommen würde. _

_Sie konnte nichts tun, sie konnte nicht zurück weichen, sie konnte sich noch nicht mal schützen, es war ihr verboten, so sehr ihr innerstes auch danach schrie. Wie gerne würde sie der dunkelhaarigen Frau die Augen auskratzen, ihr das triumphierende Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, doch das Ding an ihrer Brust hielt sie schmerzhaft zurück._

_Ein heftiger, forscher Knall, ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrer Wange und Jills Kopf flog zur Seite. Excella hatte sie wieder geschlagen. ,,Du kennst deine Befehle, Sklave! Du weißt was du zu tun hast!…" sie packte grob Jills Kinn, drehte es zu sich zurück, um ihr herablassend in die Augen zu blicken. Excella grinste einmal mehr, schelmisch und ironisch, streichelte über die kalte Wange von Jill, die durch den Schlag gerötet war, ,,…Mein kleines Kätzchen…sorge dafür, das Irving Erfolg in Kijuju hat…also weißt du auch, was du zu tun hast, wenn etwas schief geht. Die BSAA hat längst ihre Fühler im Spiel. Du musst unter allen Umständen verhindern, das man sie zu uns führt, das Irving sie zu uns führt. Am Schluss ist er entbehrlich, du wirst ihm den LasPlagas geben, du wirst dafür sorgen, das er das Ende nicht mehr miterlebt, hast du verstanden?"_

_Jill sagte nichts, sie konnte nicht sprechen._

_,,Oh und bevor ich es vergesse…" Excella sprach im Singsang, ,,…Du wirst natürlich alles tun, was er dir aufträgt, doch sollte er Handgreiflich werden, wirst du ihn von dir fern halten, schlag ihn nieder, wenn es nötig wird, denn wir wollen uns doch nicht mit diesem Stück Abschaum beschmutzen, nicht wahr?" Sie lachte wieder, schüttelte erneut ihre Schultern in freudiger Siegeslaune._

_Jill war ihr beinahe dankbar dafür. _

_So schlecht Excella sie auch behandelte, sie gab ihr zumindest den Freiraum sich selbst zu schützen. _

_,,Ach, Jill…" Excella drehte sich zu ihr, kaum das die Blondine los gegangen war und sofort stoppte Jill, drehte sich zu ihrer Gebieterin zurück. ,,…Nach dem du deine Sache erledigt hast, wirst du zurück in die Ruinen kommen. Ich und Albert erwarten dich im Kontrollzentrum."_

_Jill ging ihrem Schicksal entgegen. Sie wusste, das der Uroboros-Plan die Vernichtung der Menschheit zu Folge haben würde und ihr Innerstes schrie vor Trauer und Zorn, als sie zu Irving ins Auto stieg, das Steuer übernahm. Wieso konnte es nicht endlich aufhören? _

_Wieso gab es keine Hoffnung für sie?_

Chris erwachte murrend, als er unruhige Bewegungen neben sich wahr nahm. Schlafen, das war es, was er wollte. Er war todmüde.

Blinzelnd jedoch schlug er die Augen auf, als er ein gequältes Flüstern hörte. Er brauchte nur zwei Sekunden, um zu begreifen, das Jill es war, die ihr Unbehagen herausließ und als er sich aufstemmte, sich über sie lehnte, war er bereits hellwach.

Jill lag auf der Seite, den Rücken zu ihm, doch ihre Hände krallten sich in das Bettlaken. Sie zog die Beine an den Körper, wandte sich leicht, in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck lag Qual und Pein.

Seufzend ließ Chris seine Schultern hängen. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen Alptraum. Schon wieder.

So soft, jagten sie ihre Träume und ihre Erinnerungen und seitdem Jake Muller vor zwei Wochen aufgetaucht war, registrierte Chris, das ihre Träume sich wieder häuften.

Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange: ,,Jilly?…Hey, Schatz, wach auf…" er rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter.

Es wirkte nicht, Jill schlief zu fest, doch sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ihre Hände zitterten.

Chris setzt sich auf, legte abermals seine Hand an ihre Wange, strich ihr forsch darüber: ,,Jill!…Komm schon, wach auf!" Seine andere Hand lag noch immer an ihrer Schulter, er sah, wie ihre sich um seine krallte. Sie träumte überhaupt nicht gut.

,,Jill!" noch einmal rüttelte er sie, dann fluteten erschrocken ihre Augen auf.

Sie spannte sich an, gefasst darauf, sich zu verteidigen, sich gegen den zu wehren der sie hielt, doch zu erst verwirrt, dann erleichtert, das Chris ihr gegenüber war, entspannte sie ihre Glieder wieder.

,,Chris?…" sie stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen, schloss verwirrt die Augen, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. Sie wusste, was sie geträumt hatte und schluckte. Dann sah sie unter sich.

,,Erzähl es mir."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Es ist nichts…"

,,Du lügst…" Chris blieb ruhig, starrte sie weiter an.

Sie fing seinen Blick nur einige Sekunden lang, dann seufzte sie resignierend, setzte sich auf, saß ihm nun gegenüber. ,,Nur ein dummer Traum…Excella, Irving und…ich…kurz vor dem Aufbruch nach Kijuju…" Sie hasste es noch immer von Excella wie ein Haustier behandelt worden zu sein.

,,…Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe, das wollte ich nicht." vollendete Jill, blickte jedoch weiterhin unter sich.

,,Halb so wild…" gestand er. Er war lieber für sie da, als zu schlafen, denn er wusste, das nur er allein ihr etwas Linderung verschaffen konnte indem er zuhörte. ,,Hör mal…" begann Chris dann, schluckte einmal und sprach weiter, ,,…wenn es wieder schlimmer wird…Ich meine, offensichtlich macht dir das mit Jake zu schaffen, deine Alpträume häufen sich und ich bemerke auch wie du wieder anfängst tagsüber in diese Erinnerungen zurück zu fallen…Du kannst mit mir darüber reden, Jill. Ich sehe genauso gut wie du, wie ähnlich er Wesker sieht, er ist ein perfektes Abbild seines Vaters und ich verstehe das du damit deine Probleme hast."

,,Ich…" Jill hatte ihm zugehört, drehte den Kopf zu Chris, ohne ihn jedoch anzublicken, ,,…Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie unterschiedlich die beiden sind. Ich meine ich habe Jake nur einmal gesehen und was du mir über ihn erzählt hast…es liegen Welten zwischen ihm und…seinem Vater. Ich habe angenommen, das der Apfel nicht weit von Stamm fällt, aber…vielleicht irre ich mich da."

,,Iniwefern?

Jill holte Luft: ,,Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden."

Chris schüttelte strickt den Kopf: ,,Das ist keine gute Idee, Jill…du reagierst noch immer zu emotional was Wesker betrifft und…"

,,…und das wird sich niemals ändern…" jetzt sah sie ihm in die Augen, ,,…Niemals und das weißt du…"

,,Schatz…" Chris legte seine Hand noch mal an ihre Wange, ,,…bitte, ich will nicht, das du wieder…zurück fällst. Ich will, das du gesund bist…Du hast mir gesagt, das du Angst vor Wesker hast."

Sie nickte.

,,…Dann beschwör es nicht hinauf. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen. Vielleicht glaubst du, das du das nicht kannst, vielleicht im Moment noch nicht, aber irgendwann blickst du zurück und es wird dir nicht mehr zusetzen. Dann erst, ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um auf Jake zu treffen, nicht jetzt, wo du noch so verwirrt bist."

Tief atmete Jill durch: ,,Vielleicht hast du recht…" dann strich sie sich das Haar zurück, ,,…Tut mir leid, das du ein seelisches Wrack zur Frau hast…"

,,Hey…" strickt unterbrach er sie, als sie den Kopf zu schütteln begann, schob ihr Kinn zu sich hoch und schüttelte selbst den Kopf, ,,…das will ich nicht hören, klar? Ich will dich Süße, so wie du bist okay?" Er lächelte aufmunternd.

Sie tat es ihm gleich, nickte kaum merklich.

Ja, Chris hatte immer Verständnis für sie. Er stand zu ihr, egal was war, womit sie sich wieder plagte.

Leicht beugte Jill sich zu ihm, stahl sich einen süßen Kuss: ,,Danke…"

Er nickte grinsend, stahl sich einen weiteren zurück. ,,Bitte…"

Beide lachten leise miteinander.

,,Na komm, lass uns weiter schlafen…" Chris beugte sich noch mal zu ihr, küsste ihre Wange, sanft, besinnlich, streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch, ihre Seite.

Jill drehte den Kopf ein wenig, damit sein Mund gerade so ihren Mundwinkel berührte und dann spürte sie etwas, lächelte erneut.

Seine Finger streichelten über ihre Schulter, spielten an dem Saum ihres Tanktops, streiften den Träger zur Seite.

,,Ich dachte, du wolltest weiter schlafen…" merkte sie an, wusste genau, was er vor hatte und ließ es zu.

Chris blickte ihr in die Augen: ,,Ich gebe uns beiden nur Anlass für gute Träume…" er kam vor, verschloss ihre Lippen einmal mehr mit seinen.

Sie stemmte einen Arm neben sich, legte den freien um seinen Hals. Jill hatte die Augen geschlossen, als seine Hand über die durch den weichen Stoff bedeckten Brüste fuhr. Sie mochte es von ihm berührt zu werden.

Chris löste sich von ihren Lippen, küsste sich ihren Hals hinab, zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, hatte seinen einen Arm bereits um ihren Rücken gelegt, sie zart an sich gedrückt.

Genießend legte sie den Kopf zurück, während ihr ein wohltuender Seufzer entglitt. Sofort entsprang dieses wohlige, warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, dieses Verlangen in ihrem Schoß. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, doch sie verlangte plötzlich nach ihm, wollte ihn wieder spüren.

,,Das ist so unfair…" hauchte sie kaum hörbar, als Chris seine Hand von ihrer Brust gezogen hatte und sie zwischen ihren Beine gleiten ließ.

Er grinste, hob den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können: ,,Ach ja?"

Jill nickte, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ,,…Du weißt ein jedes Mal, was du tun musst, damit ich alles um mich herum vergesse." Sie benetzte ihre Lippen, fühlte seine Hand ganz deutlich, schloss einmal mehr die Augen, ehe sie ihn wieder anblickte. Ihre Atmung zeugte bereits von Erregung.

Chris lächelte noch immer und nickte: ,,Genau darum mache ich es ja."

Jetzt lächelte auch sie: ,,Du weißt, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die spürt, was du mit mir anstellst…" instinktiv hatte sie begonnen ihre Beine zu spreizen, genoss weiterhin die sanften Berührungen seiner Hand. Fühlte gleichsam auch schon Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.

,,Entspann dich einfach…ich bin sicher, den Zwillingen gefällt es ebenso wie dir." er lachte leise, glucksend in ihr Ohr, hauchte ihr weitere Küsse auf die Wange.

Jill lachte ebenso, legte eine Hand an seine Hüfte und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen, näherten sich einander, dann küssten sie sich. Liebevoll, zärtlich, so spielten ihre Lippen miteinander…

* * *

Jill stand müde in der Küche. Hatte dem Hund sein Futter gegeben und war dabei die Lunchpakete zu machen. Sie schmierte Brote, packte Trinkwasser und Säfte ein, als sich plötzlich von hinten zwei Arme um sie schlängelten, ihren Zwillingsbauch schützend hielten. Sie spürte einen Kuss am Hals und jemand der sich an sie drückte.

,,Daddy ist schmusig…" Eric lachte vergnügt, kaute seine Schokocornflakes und sah amüsiert seinen Eltern zu.

,,Ich merke es…" Jill lächelte breit, packte die Lunchpakete derweil in Folie, dann in eine Tasche.

,,Jesus…Kinder…" Barry betrat die Küche, noch verschlafen, hob die Hand, um seine Sicht einzuschränken und kniff ein Auge zu, ,,…Sagt mal, habt ich kein Schlafzimmer?"

Chris und Jill lachten leise und vergnügt. Er löste sich von ihr, drehte sich zu seinem Freund und fragte: ,,Wieso? Du bist doch schon alt genug, oder?" Chris scherzte natürlich, blickte zu seinem Jungen und knipste kurz ein Auge zu.

,,Ha, ha wirklich komisch…" Der Cop griff in den Wandschrank neben Jill, nahm sich eine Tasse und füllte diese mit frischem, heißen Kaffee. Er ließ den Spaß abebben, denn er wusste, das seine Freunde heute etwas vor hatten.

,,Wann fahrt ihr?" fragte Barry Jill.

,,Sobald wir hier fertig sind…" antwortete sie, drehte sich zu ihm, ,,…Du kannst es dir noch überlegen, komm doch mit."

,,Ja, wird sicher…interessant…" meinte Chris trocken, setzte sich dabei an den Tisch neben seinen Sohn griff sich ebenfalls eine Schüssel, füllte diese mit Cornflakes und goss Milch darüber. Frühstückte genüsslich.

Barry dachte nach, doch schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf: ,,Nee…"

,,Kannst ruhig mitkommen, Onkel Barry…" versicherte Eric nickend.

Der ältere Mann sah den kleinen Jungen an, nachdem er einen Schluck des heißen Getränks geschluckt hatte und verneinte abermals. ,,Ist lieb von dir, Kleiner, aber ich hab noch was anderes vor."

,,So?…" Jill drehte sich einmal mehr zu ihm, auch Chris war hellhörig geworden. ,,…Triffst du dich jetzt doch mit Kathy?" wollte er wissen.

Ein drittes Mal schüttelte Barry den Kopf: ,,…Nein…" Eigentlich waren sie heute verabredet, endlich sollte eine Aussprach stattfinden, da Jill Kathy doch mittlerweile dazu überredet hatte, doch im letzten Moment hatte die Frau abgesagt, ,,…ihr ist was dazwischen gekommen, keine Ahnung, was jetzt wieder los ist."

,,Oh Barry…" hauchte Jill, ,,…das tut mir leid." Sie wusste wie gerne er wieder nach Hause gehen würde, wie gerne er wieder bei seiner Familie sein würde.

Der Mann senkte den Kopf, man konnte ihm ansehen, das es schwer für ihn war, wirklich schwer.

Jill tauschte einen Blick mit Chris, ehe sie sich noch einmal zu Barry drehte, ihm eine Hand an die Schulter legte: ,,…Komm doch mit uns…"

,,Es sollte ein Familienausflug sein…" Barry blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…da passe ich nicht dazu."

Strikt schüttelte die jüngere Frau ihren Kopf: ,,Du passt, Barry…immer, denn du bist ein Teil unserer Familie."

Er war gerührt, stupste mit dem Zeigefinger auf Jills Nase: ,,Danke, Sandwich…" dann blickte er zu Chris, ,,…aber ich suche mir was eigenes, eine eigenen Bleibe."

,,Was? Warum?" fragte der Agent.

Barry deutete mit dem Kopf auf Jills Bauch: ,,Ihr braucht den Platz, müsst schließlich mit dem Kinderzimmer anfangen."

,,Barry…" ermahnte Jill.

Er lächelte, strich ihr tätschelnd über das Bäuchlein: ,,Glaubt mir, ihr habt es verdient eine Familie zu sein, ich werde hier schon klar kommen…und noch etwas…Staubsaugen oder so."

,,Das musst du nicht tun."

,,Ich weiß…" Barry lächelte traurig.

Und nur kurz darauf war die kleine Familie dran aufzubrechen. Jill zog ihrem Jungen eine Jacke an, schloss den Reißverschluss während Chris dem Kind eine Mütze auf den Kopf zog.

,,Em…Jill?" Barry hatte ihnen die Tür geöffnet und etwas aufgehoben, was draußen auf der Fußmate gelegen hatte.

Die Blonde Frau drehte sich um und stockte. Barry reichte ihr einen großen Blumenstrauß mit weißen Rosen.

,,Was…" sie stockte völlig verwirrt.

Der ältere Mann grinste, reichte ihr die kleine Karte die dabei lag: ,,…Da steht `Jillian Redfield´ drauf." Dann blickte er zu Chris und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich an die Schulter, ,,…Du bist mir einer."

Jill lächelte, hielt die Blumen im Arm, las tatsächlich ihren Namen auf der Karte, blickte dann ebenfalls zu Chris: ,,Oh, das ist so süß von dir!"

Chris blickte misstrauisch zu den Rosen in den Armen seiner Frau, nahm ihr die Karte ab, es war keine Handschrift, ein Aufdruck. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Jill an: ,,Ich habe dir diese Blumen nicht geschenkt."

Und Jill entglitt das Lächeln. Verwirrt hielt sie seinem Blick stand: ,,Nein? Ach komm…du musst nicht so unschuldig tun. Es freut mich, wirklich."

,,Jill, du verstehst nicht…" Chris blickte kurz zu Barry dann wieder in die Augen seiner Frau, ,,…Die sind nicht von mir."

Die Blondine war jetzt sichtlich verunsichert: ,,Von wem dann?…" Sie blickte zu Barry, der nur unschuldig die Hände hob. Ich hab die nur aufgehoben, haben draußen vor der Tür gelegen.

,,Okay…das wird jetzt aber sehr komisch…" Jill sah noch einmal zu Chris.

,,Hast du einen geheimen Verehrer?" fragte Barry.

Er Blick den Chris ihm zuwarf, sprach Bände. Jill schüttelte derweil den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich…Nein." Sie konnte sich nicht erklären wer ihr die Blumen vor die Tür gelegt hatte. ,,Chris…" sie sah zu ihm auf, ,,…bist du sicher?"  
Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Ich bin nicht mehr der allerjüngste, Jill, aber ich würde es wissen, wenn ich dir Blumen schenken wollte und selbst wenn, hätte ich das sicherlich auf andere Weise getan als sie anonym vor die Haustür zu legen.

Sie nickte zustimmend, legte den Strauß neben sich auf die Ablage der Garderobe. Wenn Chris es nicht gewesen war, wer dann?

* * *

Es war verschneit an diesem späten Nachmittag. Grauer Himmel, seichte Schneeflocken fielen von oben herab.

Eric lachte.

Seine Freude beflügelte nicht nur Jill sondern auch Chris, die ihn je an einer Hand hielten. Sie lächelte ebenfalls, den nimmer wieder, sobald der Junge sprang, hoben sie ihn hoch, unterstützten seinen Sprung.

Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen.

Wie dem Kind versprochen waren sie mit dem Jungen am Morgen im Kindergarten gewesen, hatten eine Theateraufführung der Kindergartenkinder angeschaut.

Es wurde die Geschichte von Peter Pan erzählt und Eric war so stolz darauf einen Indianer spielen zu dürfen. Er liebte Indianer.

Sicher, das Theaterstück war nicht perfekt, immerhin wurde es von Kindern zwischen drei und sechs Jahren vorgeführt, dennoch hatte es Chris und Jill gefallen.

Er hatte ihr gestanden, das er sich in diesem Alter das alles niemals getraut hätte und sie hatte leise gelacht. Überhaupt hatten Chris und Jill während der gesamten Aufführung einander an der Hand gehalten, sie waren sich in der letzten Zeit wieder sehr nahe gekommen.

Jill konnte sich wirklich wieder daran gewöhnen. Sie mochte dieses normale, einfache Leben und Chris wusste das.

Heute war ihr beider Hochzeitstag. Es war der zweite Dezember zweitausenddreizehn und genau vier Jahre waren beide jetzt miteinander verheiratet.

Hätte jemand Chris noch vor einigen Wochen gesagt, das er den heutigen Tag so verbringen durfte, hätte er es nicht geglaubt, doch Jill hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, das es Wirklichkeit wahr, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte.

Chris war zufrieden.

Sie hatten vereinbart sich nichts zu schenken. Er und Jill hatten genug, wofür sie dankbar sein konnten. Die hatten noch eine Chance bekommen, hatten einander, hatten einen wundervollen, süßen Sohn und trotz aller Verheißungen erwarteten sie Zwillinge im nächsten Frühjahr.

Ja, Chris konnte sich nicht beklagen, drum waren sie heute hier.

Ein Familientag.

Zuerst Erics Kindergartenaufführung, dann waren sie hier her, zum Washingtoner Weihnachtsmarkt gefahren, verbrachten jede Minute zusammen.

Dem Kind gefiel es unheimlich. Letztes Jahr war durch die ganzen Umstände nicht wirklich Weihnachten gefeiert worden, doch heute auf den Markt zu gehen, bei Dämmerung, die vielen Lichter zu sehen, den Trubel, die bunten Menschen, die Dekorationen, das Gebäck und das Glitzern, ließen die Hellblauen Augen Erics erstrahlen.

,,Guckt mal!" De Junge zeigte auf einen Weihnachtsbaum, im vollen Glanz geschmückt, der fast so hoch wie ein Haus war.

Chris und Jill tauschten glückliche Blicke. Heute war es einfach perfekt gewesen und gerade, als Chris etwas erspähte, ging er neben seinem Sohn in die Hocke. ,,Schau mal, da hinten ist Santa Claus. Magst du zu ihm gehen?"

Eric drehte den Kopf und sein Blick hellte sich einmal mehr auf. Inmitten des großen Marktplatzes, stand er wirklich.

Natürlich war es nur ein verkleideter Mann, der kleine Süßigkeiten an die Kinder verteilte, doch der kleine Junge glaubte noch an die ganze Weihnachtsmanngeschichte.

,,Ja…" Eric ließ die Hand seiner Mutter los, griff die seines Vaters und zog den regelrecht zu Santa rüber.

Chris grinste.

Er warf, verwundert über die feste, furchtlose Entschlossenheit einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Jill, die ihnen folgte. Er wunderte sich, das der Junge keine Angst hatte und er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, das es ihr genauso ging.

Jill zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern, seinen Ausdruck kommentierend. Sie war ein jedes Mal darüber erstaunt, wie neugierig und furchtlos ihr kleiner Sohn war. Sie selbst hatte als sie so klein war, Angst vor Männern mit Bärten gehabt. Warum, wusste sie nicht, auch ihr Vater hatte es nicht erklären können und plötzlich dann, verging ihr das Lachen.

Jill dachte an Dick.

Richard Valentine, Meisterdieb, der schon lange nicht mehr bei ihnen war.

…_Oh Dad…du wärest so froh gewesen Großvater zu sein…_

Es erfüllte sie einmal mehr mit Trauer. Sie seufzte…

,,Mommy!"

Sie blickte auf, lächelte leicht, da Eric bereits bei Santa Claus stand, seine Süßigkeiten erhielt und sie anlachte.

Chris nahm die Hand seines Jungen, nachdem dieser sich höflich bedankt hatte und beide gingen die wenigen Schritte zu Jill zurück.

,,Hey…hast du was bekommen?" fragte sie, beugte sich leicht zu Eric hinab, stich ihm die Löckchen aus der Stirn.

Das Kind nickte: ,,Ja, bin brav…daf ich eins haben?" Er wollte eines der Kaubonbons.

,,Aber sicher…" sie erhob sich wieder, sah zu, wie ihr Sohn zufrieden die Süßigkeit naschte, ehe ihr Blick sich mit dem ihres Mannes traf.

Chris legte einen Arm um ihren Rücken, bemerkte ihre plötzliche, veränderte und leicht gedrückte Stimmung, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange: ,,Alles klar?"

Jill atmete durch, nickte: ,,Ja…ich musste gerade an meinen Vater denken." Sie spürte, wie er sie leicht an sich drückte und wusste, das es ihm genauso ging.

,,Ja…meine Eltern wären tierisch Stolz auf unseren Sohn gewesen, das weiß ich."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, ein Mundwinkel hob sie.

,,Mama, Papa…will weiter gehen." beschloss Eric, nahm artig die Hände seiner Eltern, nachdem er die restlichen Bonbons in seine kleine Jackentasche gesteckt hatte…

,,Oh…." staunte Eric, als die kleine Familie nur ein paar Minuten später an einem rustikalen, weihnachtlichen Rundkarussell mit bunten Rentieren und beschmückten Kutschen vorbei kamen. ,,Will fahren…" er drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um, ,,…Ja? Bitte!"

,,Okay…" Chris nickte, ,,…Dann fahren wir, ja?" Es war klar das Eric mit seinen etwas über drei Jahren noch recht klein war, deshalb musste ein Erwachsener mitfahren, das Kind festhalten. Das taten auch andere Väter oder Mütter.

,,Mama, kommst du auch?" Eric drehte sich zu seiner Mutter, blickte zu ihr auf.

Jill verneinte: ,,Geht ihr zwei nur, ja? Ich mache ein paar Fotos von euch." Das war nicht der Einzige Grund, in Wahrheit und aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft, war Jill ziemlich schnell schwindelig, daher beschloss sie, das es besser für sie war, nur zuzusehen.

Und sie lächelte nur wenig später, als sie ihren Mann und ihren Sohn auf dem sich drehende Karussell erblickte.

Eric hatte unbedingt auf einem großen Pferd reiten wollen und Chris stand daneben, hielt sich selbst an einer Stange fest und seinen Jungen am Rücken, damit dieser nicht fiel.

Chris und Eric lächelten zu Jill, die tatsächlich die Kamera ausgepackt hatte, Fotos von ihnen machte. Es erfüllte Jill mit purem Glück die beiden so zu sehen.  
Aufmerksam beobachtete sie wie Chris zu seinem jungen Sprach, ihm wohl etwas erklärte und natürlich wollte Eric gleich noch mal fahren, als das Karussell anhielt. Es wurde umgesetzt, ausgestiegen, dazu gestiegen und dann ging es auch wieder weiter. Eine zweite Runde.

Jill freute sich, wie unbeschwert ihr Sohn alles erlebte. Genau das hatte sie für ihn gewollt. Eine zufriedene, behütete Kindheit, ein Zuhause das sie selbst nicht wirklich gehabt hatte und genauso wünschte sie es sich auch für die beiden Würmchen, die noch kommen würden.

Zwar hatte ihr Vater alles für sie getan, war für sie da gewesen, doch ein echtes Zuhause hatte sie nie gehabt. Aufgrund des kriminellen Lebens ihres Vaters, hatten sie so oft die Stadt wechseln müssen, den Staat, sich versteckt halten müssen. Wie oft hatte Jill die Schule wechseln müssen. Eigentlich war sie immer alleine gewesen, ohne Freunde. Sie wusste, es wäre nicht soweit gekommen, wenn ihre Mutter da gewesen wäre. Wenn dieser flüchtige Schwerstverbrecher sie nicht überfallen, vergewaltigt und dann erdrosselt hätte.

Irgendwie war das wohl der Grund weshalb Jill zur Polizei gegangen war. Sie wollte solche Mistkerle aufhalten, doch ihr eigenes Leben hatte sich eben ein anderes Flussbett gegraben.

Genauso war es wohl Chris ergangen. Er hatte beide Eltern auf einmal verloren. Es war ein dummer Autounfall gewesen. Ein betrunkener hatte ihnen die Vorfahrt genommen. Chris hatte es geschafft seine kleine Schwester aus dem Fenster zu zerren, nachdem der Wagen auf dem Dach liegen geblieben war, doch er war ein junger Teenager damals, hatte es nicht geschafft seinen Eltern zu helfen, als sich das Feuer ausgebreitete. Chris hatte ihr einmal erzählt, das er die Schreie seiner verbrennenden Eltern und die Tränen seiner Schwester noch immer in seinen Alpträumen hören konnte.

Sie seufzte innerlich. All das Elend blendete sie aus. Sie lebte nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit, nicht mehr in der Dunkelheit unter…Wesker…sie hatte eine Familie, ein Heim und irgendwie war das alles, was sie sich insgeheim je gewünscht hatte. Es würde alles gut werden, das hoffte sie.

,,Eine kleine Spende für das Kinderkrankenhaus, Jill?"

Erschrocken fuhr die blonde Frau herum, blickte in das erheiterte Gesicht von: ,,…Dr. James?"

Der Mediziner lachte leicht, fuhr sich durchs Haar: ,,Well…das ist eine Überraschung, was? Ich schlenderte umher und da fiel mein Blick doch auf die wohl schönste Frau auf dem ganzen Markt."

Ungläubig zog Jill ihre Beiden Augenbrauen hoch, steckte die Kamera zurück in ihre Handtasche, wollte schon das Wort gegen ihn ergreifen, da kam er ihr zuvor: ,,Hier…" er reichte ihr eine wundervolle, offene, weiße Rose, ,,…sie gleicht Ihnen, Jill. Blass, glänzend und wunderschön."

,,Die Blumen heute morgen sind also von Ihnen?…" Jill stieß Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sie hatte den Rosenstrauß von heute Morgen schon beinahe vergessen.

Er nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Jill schob sich ihre Tasche zurück über ihre Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Dr. James…em…ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, das Sie mich bitte in Ruhe lassen sollen."

,,Das meinen Sie doch nicht so. Ihnen haben die Blumen sicher gefallen, so wie diese hier, ich weiß es…" er griff ihre Hand, wollte sie förmlich zwingen die Rose anzunehmen, ,,…hier, nehmen Sie sie…"

Abrupt wich Jill zurück, entzog ihm ihre Hand und funkelte den Mann verärgert an: ,,Fassen Sie mich nicht an…Sie verschwenden nur ihre Zeit, Dr. James…"

,,Derek…" korrigierte er mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen.

,,Dr. James…" hielt sie bei, ,,…bitte hören Sie auf mich zu belästigen. Ich bin sicher unter all den vielen kleinen Patienten gibt es auch Mütter die allein erziehend sind, die würden sich sicher über ein solches Geschenk freuen."

,,Warum tun Sie das nicht?"

,,Weil ich verheiratet bin, ich habe eine Familie."

Er trat näher: ,,Ach ja?…" Der Mann musterte sie eindringlich, wurde sichtlich ärgerlich über ihre Widerspenstigkeit, ,,…Wo war der Daddy denn, als der arme Junge so krank war? Als sein Leben am seidene Faden gehangen hatte. Niemand war bei Ihnen Jill, niemand hatte ihrer Verzweiflung zur Seite gestanden, Ihnen Trost gespendet."

Und er hatte recht damit gehabt. Jill war ganz alleine gewesen, doch der Arzt kannte eben nicht die ganze Geschichte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Mein Mann ging nur seiner Pflicht nach, er ist Soldat. Außerdem muss ich mich vor Ihnen nicht rechtfertigen!"

,,Oh und das geht natürlich vor, was?…Er ist nicht gut genug für eine so zarte Blume, Jill…" noch einmal packte er ihren Arm, fester diesmal, ,,…Ich weiß es, Ihnen ist etwas anderes bestimmt."

,,Lassen Sie mich los!" strickt hielt sie dem Blick dieses ihr nun unheimliches Mannes fest. Was wollte er von ihr? In seine Augen lag beinahe schon ein Wahn. Sie mochte es überhaupt nicht ihm so nahe zu sein.

,,Hey…" Chris´ Stimme erklang hinter dem Mann, ,,…würden Sie die Finger von meiner Frau nehmen?" Er griff dem Fremden an die Schulter.

Jill blicke auf, sah Wut funkeln in Chris´ Augen, sah wie der Kinderarzt sie los ließ. Dr. James nickte, blickte Jill in die Augen: ,,Glück gehabt…" Dann ging er, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu Chris umzudrehen. Die Rose fiel zu Boden.

,,Hey…" Chris hatte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden gebraucht, um zu Begreifen, was gewesen war. Er ließ Erics Hand los, wollte dem Mann hinterher, doch Jill griff an seinen Oberarm, hielt ihn zurück.

,,Nein Chris…" Jill sah ihn an, ,,…lass es."

Er Agent blickte auf den Boden, auf die weiße Blume und dann in die Augen seine Frau: ,,Was wollte der Typ? Das war doch der Arzt aus dem Krankenhaus, nicht wahr? Stellt der dir nach?"

Hätte er sie das vor einiger Zeit gefragt, hätte sie verneint, doch jetzt war sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher, immerhin hatte Derek James ihr eine Rose schenken wollen, hatte so einen eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihr überhaupt nicht zusagte.

,,Jill?"

Auch ihr Blick hatte auf der Rose gelegen und sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es war ihr unangenehm. Sie blickte in die Augen von Chris: ,,Nicht hier…lass uns später darüber reden."

Ehrfürchtig hatte Eric dem Treiben zugesehen. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nicht oft wütend gesehen und so wie jetzt noch nie erlebt…

* * *

,,Ich weiß es doch nicht, Chris…" Jill zuckte mit den Schultern, stand vor ihrem Ehemann im Wohnzimmer, als Barry aus dem Keller kam.

Er kam hinzu, erkannte, das etwas im argen lag, das etwas nicht stimmte.

,,Es muss doch einen Grund geben, sag…hast du ihm nicht doch schöne Augen gemacht?" wollte Chris wissen, er war schon wütend darüber, über diesen Arzt.

,,Nein!…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, legte ihre Hand an seine Brust, ,,…Chris ich liebe dich! Immer schon. Warum glaubst du mir das nicht?"

,,Ich glaube dir Jill…aber…" Chris legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, ,,…du musst zugeben, das dieser Mann dich nicht zum ersten Mal aufgesucht hat."  
Sie drehte sich zur Seite, nickte und wusste, was sie jetzt sagte, würde ihn noch wütender machen: ,,Es war letztens auch so."  
,,Was? Du meinst den Überraschungsbesuch an Erics Geburtstag?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Später…ich war mit deiner Schwester in der Stadt. Der Kerl kam mir gleich so komisch vor."  
,,Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

,,Ich dachte, ich wäre deutlich genug zu ihm gewesen…offensichtlich nicht."

Chris war sichtlich fassungslos: ,,Schatz, wieso sagst du mir so was nicht? Wie soll ich dich beschützen, wenn du…"

,,Du brauchst nicht meinen Beschützer zu spielen, Chris, ich kann immer noch alleine gut af mich aufpassen…" Jill unterbrach ihn, hielt dagegen, ,,…Ich wollte einfach keinen Aufwind machen wegen etwas, das sich erledigt hat."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: ,,Es hat sich aber offensichtlich nicht erledigt…"

Barry hörte seinen Freunden noch immer zu.

,,Jill…wenn der Typ dir zu nahe kommt, dann…"  
,,Nein…" sie sah ihm in die Augen, ,,…ich möchte nicht, as du dich da einmischst, wir kennen beide dein Temperament, besonders wenn es dabei…" sie stürzte die Lippen, ,,…um mich geht…Ich weiß nicht, was ich damals im Krankenhaus gesagt oder getan habe, das der Kerl einen Narren an mir gefressen hat. Er war der Arzt meines Sohnes, ich habe mich nur mit ihm unterhalten, vielleicht hat er zu viel hinein interpretiert da ich damals…etwas depressiv war, wie du weißt, aber ich biege das wieder hin. Sollte er noch einmal meinen Weg kreuzen, werde ich ihm klar machen, das er von mir fern bleiben soll."

,,Ich kann ihm das auch klar machen und…" begann Chris, doch wurde von ihr unterbrochen. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand sanft auf die Lippen. ,,Nein…" hauchdünn lächelte sie, näherte sich ihm, als sie ihren freien Arm um seine Rücken schlang und gleichzeitig seine Arme an ihre Hüfte wanderten, sie beschützend hielten. ,,…Ich werde damit fertig…" sprach sie weiter, ,,…immerhin ist er kein Albert Wesker."

Chris spürte einen Ruck in seiner Brust als der Name gefallen war, doch gleichsam bemerkte er, das Jill ohne zu zittern gesprochen hatte. Sie kam wohl wirklich so langsam einigermaßen damit klar und das freute ihn. Zu sehen, wie stark die Frau an seiner Seite war und allmählich vielleicht sogar wieder zu ihrer alten Stärke fand, ganz gleich, was sie schon durchmachen musste, machte ihn unheimlich stolz. Er nickte, würde nachgeben, auch wenn er es sicher nicht lassen konnte, ein Auge auf sie zu haben.

,,My little Valentine…" hauchte Chris, beugte sich zu ihr und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen in einem liebevollen Kuss.

Barry sah unter sich, trauerte seiner eigenen Familie noch immer hinterher. Was auch immer in Kathy gefahren war, ihn raus zu schmeißen, er hoffte, das sie bald wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde…


	20. Chapter 20

Penetrant klingelte sein Handy auf dem Nachttisch, weckte Chris aus seinem Schlaf. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal…immer wieder piepste das elektronische Gerät, wurde dabei auch stetig lauter.

Murmelnd brummte er sein Missgefallen und löste sich nur schwer von Jill, zog seine Hand von ihrem mittlerweile schon deutlich und richtig gerundeten Babybauch. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und zwang die Augen auf, blinzelte heftig, denn zu so früher Morgenstunde, war es doch noch und trotz des zugezogenen Vorhangs eindeutig zu hell für ihn. Der frisch gefallene Schnee in der letzten Nacht reflektierte und verstärkte nur die aufgehende, kühle Dezembersonne.

Wieder klingelte das Handy und einmal mehr verfluchte Chris die Elektronik.

Tastend griff er danach, stemmte seinen Oberkörper hoch und bemerkte, das Jill sich neben ihm ebenfalls zu regen begann.

,,Wehe, das ist nicht wichtig, es ist halb sechs, Sonntagfrüh!" meckerte er verschlafen, dann lauschte er.

Jill hatte ebenfalls ihre Augen aufgebracht und es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, schon geweckt zu werden. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, bis sie endlich bequem liegen konnte, da ihr Rücken sie seit einigen Tagen schon ungemein plagte. Noch Müde fielen ihr die Augen wieder zu.

,,Mathew, jetzt Mal langsam…Was?"

Abrupt riss Jill die Augen auf, Chris´ Stimme hatte erschrocken geklungen, sie lauschte nun ebenfalls. Matt rief an? Ging es um Claire?

,,…Wirklich?…Na, das wurde auch Zeit…" Chris nickte mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns, ,,…Okay, okay…wir sind auf dem Weg." Er legte auf und blickte zu Jill, die den Kopf wissend zu ihm gedreht hatte. Ein verschlafenes Grinsen zierte ihre auch Lippen. ,,Ist es soweit?"  
Chris schluckte und nickte lächelnd. ,,Ich werde Onkel."

Mühsam stemmte Jill ihre Arme neben sich und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position, sie nahm wieder Augenkontakt auf: ,,Wann ist sie rein?"

,,Um vier, drei heut Morgen, aber die im Krankenhaus sagten, es würde noch dauern, Matt sagte, er hatte sich erst jetzt gemeldet, weil er uns ausschlafen lassen wollte."

Amüsiert und ironisch hob Jill beide Augenbrauen, sah dann unter sich und eine ihrer Hände glitt über ihre kleine Bowlingkugel.

,,Ja, unter ausschlafen verstehe ich auch was anderes…" er musterte sie, ,,…wie geht es den beiden?"

Jill blickte in seine Augen: ,,Denen geht es sicher gut…"

,,Konntest du denn heute etwas besser liegen?…" er wusste um ihre Rückenschmerzen, ,,…Was macht dein Kreuz?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Wenn dass das einzige Problem bleibt, bin ich noch zufrieden…" sie schwang ihre Beine auf dem Bett, ,,…Komm, wir sollten zu ihr ins Krankenhaus fahren."

Ruckzuck war Chris an ihrer Seite, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Jill lachte, stand ihm gegenüber, ,,…Danke, aber noch komm ich alleine hoch."

Chris musterte sie von oben bis unten: ,,Sicher? Ich meine…ja, du bist erst in der sechzehnten Woche und…" er legte beide Hände an ihre Rundung, ,,…naja, man könnte meinen, deine Ärztin hat sich verrechnet. Bein Bäuchlein ist ja jetzt schon beachtlich und ich bin sicher, es wird Rebecca nachher auffallen. Immerhin haben wir sie ein paar Wochen nicht mehr gesehen."

Jill legte ihre Hände auf seine und grinste: ,,Ich weiß…meinen Kolleginnen fällt es auch schon langsam auf und gerade letzte Woche hat Claire solche Andeutungen gemacht. Wenn uns also jemand darauf anspricht, dann sagen wir, das es zwei sind."

,,Echt?"

Sie nickte: ,,Ich kann es ja doch nicht ewig für mich behalten. Die Angst das etwas doch noch schief geht, wird bleiben, solange, bis ich unsere Kinder gesund geboren habe."  
Chris nickte, er teilte die gleiche Furcht, bemerkte aufmerksam, jedes Zwicken, das Jill spürte, doch im Regelfall waren es nur Rückenschmerzen. ,,Wird schon gut gehen, diesmal…" hauchte er und küsste ihre Stirn, ,,…Ziehst du dich an? Ich wecke Eric und geh dann mit Ben kurz raus. Barry müsste dann so langsam auch mitbekommen das wir wach sind und…"  
,,Wir ziehen uns beide an, ich möchte ohnehin noch duschen, dann kümmere ich mich um unser Kind und du dich um den Hund, damit es schneller geht, denn glaub mir, Claire lässt sich sicher nicht so viel Zeit wie ich beim Kinderkriegen."

,,Glaubst du?" fragte er.

Sie nickte grinsend: ,,Sicher, ihr Redfields habt es ja immer eilig, glaub mir ich weiß es, denn ich bin mit einem verheiratet."

Chris lachte glucksend…

* * *

Jill sah Kathy zu, die sich mit Eric und einem Kinderbuch beschäftigte.

,,Was ist das?…" wollte Kathy wissen. Eric zeigte zusammen mit der Frau auf die bunte Zeichnung: ,,Hund! Ben auch."

,,Ja, euer Ben ist auch ein Hund…" vollendete Kathy und tauschte einen grinsenden Blick mit Rebecca. Auch Jill schmunzelte. Sie liebte den klang seiner Stimme. Sie sah zu, wie der Junge lachte und sich zu ihr drehte, dann zu seinem Vater blickte.

Chris war das reinste Nervenbündel.

Ungeduldig ging er auf und ab. Er war nicht mit Carlos und Barry hinab in die Cafeteria gegangen, zu besorgt war er um seine Schwester.

Nervös strich er sich das Haar zurück, seine Hand blieb in seinem Nacken liegen. Seit ihrer Ankunft, seit schon annähernd drei Stunden war er einfach nur unruhig. Zwar hatte er schon mit Claire gesprochen und es ging ihr wirklich gut, doch er machte sich einfach immer Sorgen um seine kleine Schwester.

,,Jetzt seht euch das an…" murmelte Jill und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ,,…man glaubt fast, er wäre der Vater…" sie sah zu ihren Freundinnen, ,,…War der bei mir auch so?"

Die beiden zuckten belustigt mit den Schultern. Eric war es, der zu seinem Vater trippelte, und ihm an Hosenbein zupfte: ,,Daddy…"

Chris hielt inne und besann sich. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und hob seinen Sohn in die Arme, scherzte. ,,Eu…bist du aber schwer geworden, seit dem Frühstück mindestens zwei Pfund …"

,,Ja, er hatte schon immer deinen Appetit…" Jill reckte sich, atmete durch und stand dann von dem Stuhl auf. Es war kurz nach Mittag, sie musste mal aufstehen uns sich etwas bewegen. Als sie stand, stemmte sie sich die Arme in ihr Kreuz.

,,Alles okay?" fragte er und musterte sie.

,,Ja, ich kann nur nicht mehr sitzen…" sie seufzte und atmete durch.

Rebeccas Blick ging unweigerlich zu Jills Bauch, sie musterte die Rundung, die durch Jills Haltung nur noch betont wurde. ,,Sag mal…" begann Rebecca dann, ,,…dieses fliederfarbene Oberteil…hattest du doch schon, als du noch mit Eric schwanger warst."

Jill blickte in die Augen ihrer Freundin und nickte: ,,Ja, ich habe es letzte Woche im hintersten Teil meines Kleiderschrankes gefunden. Wieso?" Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt nichts mehr, was ihr noch wirklich passte. Alles war zu eng geworden und da hätte sie per Zufall dieses Oberteil entdeckt, war eigentlich der Meinung gewesen sie hätte vor Monaten schon alles ihrer Schwägerin mitgegeben. Vermutlich war dieses Kleidungsstück einfach nach hinten gerutscht.

,,Du bist gerade erst im vierten Monat…" Rebecca ob die Augenbrauen hoch, ,,…also, haltete mich für verrückt, aber ich könnt schören das…"

,,Das was?" fragte die Schwangere und tauschte ein verschmitztes Lächeln mit ihrem Ehemann.

,,Guck dich doch mal an, dein Bauch ist…ordentlich gewachsen, dieses Top hattest du damals bei Eric an, als du im sechsten Monat warst…" besorgt stand Rebecca auf, fixierte Jills Augen, ,,…Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Wieder tauschten Chris und Jill Blicke, grinsten und er nickte.

,,Weißt du…" begann Jill, drehte sich wieder zu Rebecca, ,,…es ist alles okay, bestens sogar und darüber freuen wir uns riesig…und naja…zwei Kinder brauchten eben auch doppelt so viel Platz."

Rebeccas Kiefer klappte unweigerlich auf, ebenso wie Kathy verdutzt drein blickte. Sie stand nun ebenfalls auf, stellte sich neben Rebecca und fragte: ,,Jill, ist das wahr?" Sie blickte zu Chris.

Er nickte grinsend und legte seine freie Hand an den Rücken seiner Frau: ,,Ja…mein Schatz bekommt Zwillinge."

Augenblicklich stieß Rebecca ein Jubeln aus, klatschte in die Hände und fiel Jill um den Hals. ,,Oh Mann!…Ich freu mich wahnsinnig für dich! Das ist ein Wunder!"

,,Ja…" hauchte Jill lachend, strich ihrer Freundin über den Rücken, ,,…es ist unser zweites Wunder nach Eric…"

,,Chris, du bist wahrlich ein Glückspilz…" meinte Kathy und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

,,Ja, ja…" lachte auch er, verlegen und tauschte einen grinsenden Blick mit seinem Sohn, der ebenfalls freudig lachte, als hätte er es schon verstanden.

,,Was ist Zwilling?" fragte das Kind.

Chris ging neben ihm in die Hocke: ,,Es bedeutet, das du noch Geschwister bekommen wirst. Spielgefährten und du wirst ein großer Bruder sein, so wie ich es für Claire bin."  
,,Dann kann ich mit denen Spielen?"

,,Ja…" Chris nickte, ,,…dauert aber noch ein Weilchen, ja?"

Eric nickte ebenfalls.

,,Woww…" Rebecca musterte die beiden und blickte noch mal zu Jill, während auch Kathy die werdende Mutter in die Arme schloss, ,,…das ist großartig…Eineiig?"

,,Nein…" antwortete Chris, ,,…Zweieiig."

,,Wisst ihr schon, was es wird?…" wollte Kathy wissen, ,,…oder lasst ihr euch wieder überraschen?"  
,,Nein, diesmal nicht…" Jill griff die freie Hand ihres Mannes und blickt ihn stolz grinsend an, ,,…Auf dem letzten Ultraschall konnte man es noch nicht sehen, die beiden scheinen etwas scheu zu sein."

,,Aber wir sagen es euch, sobald wir es wissen…" fügte Chris hinzu.

,,Da kann man aber gratulieren, habe ich richtig gehört?"

Die kleine Gruppe drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling herum, der mit seiner Aussage gerade alles auf den Kopf stellte.

,,Onkel Leon!" Eric jubelte, hüpfte auf den blonden Mann zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Der Junge lachte, als er hoch gehoben wurde.

,,Leon…" hauchte Jill erfreut, als ihr guter Freund sie an sich drückte.

,,Hey…" begrüßten ihn Rebecca und auch Kathy: ,,…Wo hast du die ganzen Monate gesteckt?"  
Leon Scott Kennedy lächelte, blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und sagte: ,,Ach, war einiges los bei uns in der Agency…könnt ihr euch ja denken…" dann erblickte er Chris.

Beide Agenten reichten sich die Hände.

,,Schön das du wieder da bist." sagte Chris.

Leon hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Schön das du wieder da bist…Mann Chris…du warst weg und plötzlich standest du mir in China vor der Nase…"

Chris blickte unter sich: ,,Ja, lange Geschichte." Er dachte an die Jagt nach Ada - Carla zurück. Piers Nivans.

In einem leer stehenden Lagerhaus hatte die Jagd sich zugespitzt und Leon war zum ersten Mal wieder auf seinen alte Freund Chris getroffen. Der Geheimagent holte Luft: ,,Tut mir leid, das ich dir eine Gescheuert habe."

,,Mir auch Leon…" Chris blickte in seine Augen, ,,…Ich war wütend und habe nicht gesehen, was du gesehen hast, aber ich hätte dich niemals ernsthaft verletzt."  
,,Das weiß ich Chris…Wir haben beide nur unsere Pflicht getan." Leon setzet Eric derweil wieder ab, erhob sich und legte eine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes.

Chris nickte.

Sie verstanden sich.

,,Wie kommst du damit klar?…" wollte Chris wissen, ,,…Nach allem, was mit dem Präsidenten passiert ist?"

Leon seufzte, blickte zu Jill, dann zu den anderen: ,,Er war ein Freund…" er sah unter sich, ,,…Der Mann fehlt mir, dennoch muss es weitergehen. Der Vizepräsident hat alles soweit wieder in den Griff bekommen, bis im Januar die neuen Wahlen stattfinden werden. Hunnigan und die Kollegen vom Secret Service sind allerdings noch immer Schockiert. Man kann es ihnen nicht verübeln. Dieser Terroranschlag mit dem Tod des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten stellt beinahe Racoon City noch in den Schatten."

,,Gut, das ihr Simmons aufhalten konntet."

Leon nickte, blickte kurz unter sich: ,,Ja…aber der Preis war hoch."

,,Ihr habt es beide überlebt…" sagte Kathy, ,,…seid dankbar dafür."

Der Geheimagent nickte ein weiteres Mal, blickte dann erneut in die Runde: ,,Also, wie geht es Clairchen? Als Matt anrief und mir sagte, das eine meiner besten Freundinnen ihre Tochter zur Welt bringt, bin ich von Philadelphia gleich hier her gefahren."

,,Sie ist okay…dauert aber noch ein Weilchen." sagte Rebecca.

,,Hast du Angela nicht mitgebracht?" wollte Jill dann von ihm wissen.

Leon lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Liebste: ,,Sie kommt nach, musste noch kurz ins Department. Sie wird in etwa einer Stunde hier sein."

,,Gut, denn ich wollte noch mit ihr reden." Jill verstand sich gut mit Leons hoffentlich bald mal Verlobten. Lange genug waren sie schließlich schon zusammen…

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy nahm den Tod des Präsidenten noch immer hart. Er war zu seinem Schutz da, dafür verantwortlich, doch als es darauf ankam hatte er nicht nur versagt, sondern es war sein Finger der den Abzug gedrückt hatte.

,,…hoffe, das kann er mir eines Tages vergeben." Leon stand bei Barry, Carlos und Chris draußen vor den Türen des Krankenhauses. Sie hatten frische Luft gebraucht.

Angela war mittlerweile auch eingetroffen. Die Frauen waren noch immer oben, redeten, tratschten und warteten, genau wie die Männer.

,,Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Junge…" Barry legte ihm die Hand an die Schulter, ,,…Ich bin sicher Adam ist dir in diesem einen Punkt dankbar. Du hast ihn erlöst, er hätte sicher nicht gewollt, das er weiter untot umher wandeln muss."

,,Ich weiß deine Aufmunterungsversuche zu schätzen, Barry…" Leon sah ihm in die Augen, ,,…Ich hoffe auch wirklich, das du das mit deiner Frau wieder gerade biegen kannst. Nach allem was ich gehört habe, weiß sie selbst nicht, was sie will?"

Barry nickte: ,,Woher…"

,,Kathy hat es Angela erzählt."

Carlos hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen: ,,Da können wir Jungs ja alle froh sein, das sich unsere Frauen so gut miteinander verstehen, so kommen auch wir an manch wichtige Einzelheiten."

,,So?" Chris blickte den ehemaligen Söldner an.

,,Ja…" Carlos nickte, ,,…ich weiß so einiges über dich und Jill und über die Tatsache, das du gegangen bist."

Barry ging strickt dazwischen: ,,Lass es doch ruhen, Carlos. Es ist nicht dein Bier."

Auch Leon bemerkte die erneuten Spannungen zwischen Carlos und Chris, fragte: ,,Was ist mit euch? Ihr hattet euch doch ausgesöhnt."

,,Er kann es einfach nicht einsehen, das Jill und ich wieder zusammen sind. Er hasst mich, weil ich meiner Pflicht nachgegangen bin."

,,Das ist nur eine Ausrede! Du hast sie einfach im Stich gelassen, Chris…" Carlos fuhr ihn sauer, ,,…Niemand war da, verstehst du. Jill stand mit einem kleinen Kind ganz alleine da, nur weil du den Helden spielen musstest."  
,,Ich bin kein Held…"  
,,Da hast du verdammt recht!" schnappte Carlos zurück, funkelte den Agenten sauer an, fühlte wie Leon es war, der ihn zurück hielt. ,,Carlos du solltest dich da raus halten…" sagte er, ,,…das ist wie Barry schon sagte, nicht unsere Sache. Jill hatte sicher ihre Gründe, genau wie Chris."  
,,Du musst akzeptieren, das die beiden einander gehören, Himmel, die bekommen noch mal ein Baby, klar…" sagte Barry, ,,…Kümmere du dich lieber um Rebecca."

,,Ihr verteidigt ihn einfach immer, was?…" fragte Carlos, blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und prompt mischte eine Frauenstimme mit: ,,Habt ihr euch schon wieder in den Haaren, Jungs?"

Angela Miller war es, die nach draußen kam, Leon suchte und sich lächelnd neben ihn stellte. Ihr braunes, langes Haar wellte sich über ihren Rücken. Sie trug einen hellgrauen Mantel, steckte ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen von Leon, um diese anzuwärmen und stahl ihm einen Kuss.

Der dunkelblonde Mann lächelte zufrieden. Er war glücklich mit ihr.

Einen Arm legte er um ihren Rücken: ,,Na? Schon fertig? Ich dachte, Jill wollte mit dir reden?"

,,Hat sie auch."

,,Und?"

Angela hob ihre Augen, lächelte einmal mehr: ,,Und was? Sie wollte nur etwas wissen. War nur ein Frauengespräch, nichts weiter, Scott." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, hielt Jills wahre Absicht aber wie versprochen für sich.

Leon lachte, drücke Angela sachte an sich. Seine Liebste nannte ihn hin und wieder bei seinem zweiten Vornahmen, zum Spaß.

Chris seufzte. Ein kühler Windhauch war gerade herauf gezogen, noch immer schneite es aus vollen Zügen.

Der Agent steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und begann sich von der Gruppe zu entfernen: ,,Ich werde mal wieder hoch gehen…"

,,Hey, komm schon, deine Schwester ist zäh, die packt das schon." sagte Barry.

,,Ich weiß…" entgegnete Chris nur, ging dann trotzdem wieder ins Innere des Krankenhauses. Er machte sich zwar nicht wenige Sorgen um Claire, aber irgendwie wollte er auch zu Jill zurück…

* * *

Chris stieg im zweiten Stock aus dem Aufzug, ging gerade aus am Schwesternzimmer dieser Station vorbei und bog dann links in den Gang, stoppte plötzlich, als er seine Frau erblickte, die mit einem Mediziner redete.

Jills Körperhaltung war zurückweichend, strickt.

Der Mann vor ihr sprach auf sie ein, wollte ihren Arm greifen, kam näher und Chris wurde umgehend wütend. Er kannte den Typen. Es war schon wieder dieser Kinderarzt, der einen Narren an Jill gefressen hatte.

Eilig beschleunigte Chris seine Schritte, den langen Flur hinab.

,,…wollen Sie denn nur von mir?…Lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe!" Jill entriss ihm ihren Arm, wich weiter zurück, da hatte sie die Fensterbank im Rücken.

,,Aber Jill, ich will doch nur das Beste für Sie…für ihre Kinder…" Dr. James blickte auf den Bauch der Schwangeren, ,,…es könnte so schön sein."

,,Hey!…" Chris kam wie ein Wirbelwind dazwischen, griff dem schmalzigen Engländer an die Schulter drückte ihr von Jill weg. Schubste so heftig, das der Arzt mit dem Rücken gegen die gegenüberliegenden Wand stolperte.

Demonstrativ stellte Chris sich schützend vor Jill, ,,…Es wird erst richtig schön, Freundschen, wenn meine Faust Bekanntschaft mit Ihrer Visage macht!…Wie deutlich muss die Lady denn noch werden? Lassen Sie meine Frau in Ruhe, klar!"

Empört blickte der Mann zu Chris: ,,Sie haben mich geschubst? Sie drohen mir? Wagen sie es nicht, ich kann mir die Besten Anwälte leisten!"

,,Drohen Sie mir?…" fragte Chris ironisch, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen, ,,…Dann tunen Sie es! Laufen Sie zu ihrem Anwalt, es hat ohnehin niemand etwas gesehen, also was wollen Sie dann machen?"

Der Arzt entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, er schien wirklich Respekt, Furcht vor Chris zu haben. ,,Das haben Sie nicht für nichts gemacht! Sie werden es noch bereuen!…" er blickte noch einmal zu Jill, dann wieder zu Chris und dann schob er seinen Arztkittel zureckt, drehte er sich schnaufend um und ging den Gang hinab.

Chris sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke war und wartete ab, bis der Typ wirklich nicht mehr da war, geschweige denn um die Ecke spitzen konnte, ehe er sich endlich zu Jill herum drehte.

Besorgt musterte er sie.

Jill stand noch immer an der Fensterbank, still, hatte eine Hand schützend über ihren Bauch gelegt.

,,Bist du okay? Hat er dir was getan?" Chris hatte seinen Zorn runtergeschluckt, wusste er jedoch nicht, wie lange dieser Mann sie schon bedrängt hatte.

Sie blickte auf, in seine Augen und nickte: ,,Alles in Ordnung."

,,Was wollte er denn schon wieder?" Chris stellte sich neben sie, lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Fensterbank.

,,Keine Ahnung. Der Kerl wird mir echt unheimlich. Ich dachte, er hätte das von vorgestern auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt verstanden."

,,Na jetzt hat er es mit Sicherheit. Wenn der dich noch einmal belästigt, dann kann er sich hinterher selbst operieren." er seufzte.

,,Bitte Entschuldige, Chris." Sie wollte selbst damit fertig werden, doch irgendwie war Dr. Derek James einfach zu hartnäckig einzusehen, das sie einfach nichts von ihm wollte. Sie war froh gewesen, das Chris plötzlich da gewesen war.

,,Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Jill…" er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, ,,…Ich weiß ja selbst, das meine Frau verdammt gut aussieht."  
,,Ach ja?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen, grinste.

Er tat es ihr gleich, netzte seine Lippen, hielt ihren Augen stand. ,,Ja…sie ist nicht zu verachten…" er ging auf ihr Spielchen ein, ,,…Weißt du, sie ist wirklich attraktiv, hat eine ordentliche Portion Brüste, einen schönen Hintern. Ihr Harr glänzt im Tageslicht beinahe so, als wenn es strahlen würde und sie hat wunderschöne eisblaue Augen, die einen ein jedes Mal an einen frostig schönen Wintermorgen erinnern. Dann dieses Lächeln…" er schwärmte förmlich, ,,…Welcher Mann würde ihr da nicht zu Füßen liegen wollen?"

Jill grinste weiterhin: ,,So, ist das alles, was du an deiner Frau liebst? Ihr Äußeres?"

Chris lachte, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: ,,Nein…das sind Äußerlichkeiten. Das, was mich anspricht, liegt tief innen…Weißt du, meine Frau ist ein guter Mensch, sie hat ihr Herz am rechten Fleck, ihr kann ich blind mein Leben anvertrauen. Sie hat Sinn für Humor, ist immer da, wenn ich jemanden zum reden brauche. Sie ist mein bester Freund, der zweite Teil meines Ichs und ohne sie, will ich nicht mehr sein."

Tief atmete Jill durch.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, nach dieser erneuten Liebeserklärung. Ein jedes Mal war ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie in diesen Mann verliebt war, es ließ sich nicht abstellen und bei Gott, sie wollte das auch überhaupt nicht.

Sanft legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange, stahl sich einen süßen Kuss von seine Lippen, fühlte seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte. ,,Weißt du…" sie blickte ihm in die Augen, ,,…das geht mir mit meinem Mann genauso."

Chris lachte, drückte Jill an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen abermals zu einem Kuss, der jedoch im gleichen Moment wieder jäh unterbrochen wurde, als Jill zusammen zuckte, zurück wich. Ihre Hände glitten an ihren Babybauch.

,,Hast du was?" fragte Chris leicht besorgt, über ihre abrupte Reaktion. Seine Hände lagen noch immer an ihren Seiten.

Jill hauchte Luft aus ihren Lungen, wartete kurz und dann begann sie zu lächeln, sie lachte leise.

,,Was…Was ist?" er konnte ihr nicht folgen, er verstand nicht was vor sich ging, doch seine Sorgen wurde von ihr gleich in alle Winde zerstreut.

,,Ich kann sie fühlen…" Jill sah auf, in seine Augen, ,,…Chris, ich kann unsere Babys fühlen!"

,,Was?…" seine Augen huschten zu ihrem Bauch.

,,Ja…" sagte sie mit Nachdruck, lächelte noch immer, ,,…es fühlt sich so…kribbelig an. Ja, etwas bewegt sich."

,,…Echt? Wo?…Ist das nicht zu früh, du bist erst im vierten Monat." sanft legte er seine Hand neben ihre. Er wollte die Kinder auch fühlen.

Bedauernd legte Jill ihre Hand auf seine und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich glaube nicht, das es schon so stark ist…ich fühle es in mir drin."

Enttäuscht ließ Chris die Schultern hängen: ,,Schade…" Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, doch es war ein gutes Zeichen. Seine Kinder lebten, er freute sich.

Aufmunternd leget sie ihm ihre freie Hand an die Wange: ,,Och, du wirst sie noch oft genug spüren, da bin ich sicher und wenn die beiden erst mal da sind, dann werden sie dir noch bist ins hohe Alter auf der Nase herum tanzen."

Chris lachte leise mit ihr, legte seine Stirn an ihre und hauchte ihr Küsse auf Wange und Nase, drückte sie an sich und auch Jill schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie freuten sich beide, sie waren glücklich.

,,Jill! Chris!…"

Rebeccas stimme klang auf dem Flur.

Die beiden fuhren auseinander, drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin, die eilig näher hastete.

,,Was ist los?" fragte Chris.

Rebecca lächelte bis über beide Ohren: ,,Es ist Claire…es ist soweit! Beeilt euch, ich rufe die anderen noch!" Sie huschte grinsend an ihnen vorbei.

Chris und Jill sahen ihr kurz nach, tauschten dann freudige Blicke, griffen einander an der Hand und gingen zurück in den Wartbereich vor den Kreissälen…

Matt strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als er aus der großen Flügeltür trat, auf die kleine Gruppe, all seine Freunde zukam. Das kleine, zerbrechliche Bündel in seinen Armen quengelte, bewegte sich.

Rebecca legte sich die Hände an den Mund, freute sich, genau wie Kathy und Angela. Leon grinste, hatte Eric auf dem Arm. Barry und Carlos tauschten freudige Blicke, sahen dann zu dem frisch gebackenen Vater, der auf Jill und Chris zuging.

Matt blieb vor seinem baldigen Schwager stehen war sichtlich überglücklich: ,,Chris…hier ist deine Nichte."

Der BSAA - Agent fühlte etwas eigenartiges in seiner Brust, als ihm das kleine Neugeborene in den Arm gelegt wurde. Eingewickelt in eine weiße Decke, trug sie einen rosafarbenen Schlafanzug. Neugierig beäugte das Baby seinen Onkel.

Chris lächelte, wurden seine Augen doch etwas feucht. Das kleine Mädchen, seien Nichte war bildhübsch. ,,…Sie hat die Augen unserer Mutter…" hauchte Chris, blickte in das gleiche Grün, mit dem seine Mutter ihn immer angeblickt hatte.

,,Claire hat das auch gesagt…" murmelte Matt glücklich.

,,Sie ist wundervoll…" sagte Jill leise, hatte eine Hand an den Rücken von Chris gelegt. Sie sah einmal mehr wie sanft er doch sein konnte. Unnahbar im Kampf, ein starker Bulle, ein Krieger ohne Kompromisse, doch im Innern war er nicht so hart wie seine Schale, nein, Jill kannte ihn in- und auswendig. Sie wusste, das die Geburt seiner Nichte ihn glücklich machte. Er liebte seine Schwester sehr. ,,Wie heißt sie denn?" fragte Barry.

Matthew blicke in die Runde und sprach es aus: ,,Kathryn Anne Redfield McCarthy."

Ungehend blickte Chris auf zu Mathew, glaubte nicht, was er gehört hatte. Kathryn war der Name seiner und Claires Mutter.

,,Ein schöner Name…" sagte Kathy, schniefte.

,,Ist ein Baby…" hauchte Eric, besah sich das kleine Mädchen.

Leon kam mit ihm näher und nickte: ,,Tja, jetzt bist du nicht mehr das Nesthäkchen, was sagst du dazu?"

Der Junge grinste: ,,Bin schon groß"

Jill drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn, lächelte.

,,Wie geht es Claire?" fragte Chris, der endlich wieder seine Stimme gefunden hatte.

Matt schluckte und nickte: ,,Du kennst deine Schwester, sie würde am liebsten gleich aufspringen und nach hause gehen."

,,Kann sie das denn?"

Der frisch gebackenen Vater lachte: ,,Sicher, sie war schon auf, hat die kleine eigenhändig gebadet. Ehrlich, ich habe den Eindruck, sie hat die Geburt weg gesteckt, als wäre es nichts gewesen."

Chris lächelte.

Ja, seine Schwester war schon immer ein Stehaufmännchen gewesen, genauso wie er.

,,Jill, sie möchte dich sehen." sagte Matt dann an die Blondine gerichtet.

Verwundert hob Jill die Augenbrauen: ,,Mich?"

Mathew nickte…

* * *

Überglücklich umarmten die beiden Frauen sich.

Jill hatte sich zu Claire ans Bett gesetzt, sie beglückwünscht und als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten, ergriff Jill das Wort: ,,Du hättest deinen Bruder sehen sollen. Er war zur Salzsäule erstarrt, so überwältigt war er."

Die junge Mutter lächelte: ,,Glaub ich dir…ich bin so froh über meine kleine Tochter. Ich sehne mich ja jetzt schon wieder nach ihr."

Jill nahm ihre Hand. ,,Du siehst gut aus, kaum zu glauben, das du gerade erst ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hast."

Claire war zwar etwas erschöpft, doch nickte, sah ihrer Schwägerin in die Augen: ,,Ich weiß. Das hab ich von Chris. Einfach weiter machen…" sie lachte und fügte dann im ruhigeren Ton hinzu: ,,…Du hattest recht, Jill."

,,Womit?"

,,Damals…ein Kind zu haben verändert einen und ich kann erst jetzt verstehen, wie es dir nach Erics Geburt gehen musste."

Jill nickte lächelnd: ,,Es ist wundervoll, das stimmt und…du hast es in Rekordzeit geschafft, wir haben halb sechs Uhr abends."

,,Echt? Waren das nur knapp fünfzehn Stunden? Woww…"

Beide Freundinnen lachten erneut miteinander, dann fragte Jill: ,,Wolltest du mich deshalb sehen? Um mir das zu sagen?"

Die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nicht nur…ich wollte wissen em…Ob du es dir denn jetzt auch überlegt hast. Ich will noch immer, das du Kathryns Patin wirst."

,,Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Claire lächelte, denn sie wusste, Chris würde damit automatisch und mit Sicherheit der Pate werden. Besser aufgehoben könnte sie sich ihre kleine Tochter nicht vorstellen…

Chris saß am späten auf der Bettkante.

Er war überglücklich das alles so gut gegangen war. Sie hatten noch eine ganze Weile im Krankenhaus verbracht. Es war schön, perfekt und Chris stellte einmal mehr fest, wie sehr sich alles um ihn herum zusammenwebte, verknüpfte.

Er hatte seine Familie, Claire hatte nun ihre und dennoch gehörten sie alle zusammen. Nichts würde das mehr ändern. Nie wieder.

Chris lächelte breit, als er jemanden ins Zimmer kommen hört, Bewegungen auf dem Bett wahr nahm. Es war Jill die gekommen war, über das Bett kroch und ihre Arme von hintern um ihn schlang.

Sanft hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. ,,Hey, Onkel."

Er hörte ihr Lächeln, drehte den Kopf zu ihr um: ,,Selber Hey, Tante…schläft unser Sohn?"

Jill nickte.

,,Das ging ja schnell…"

,,Tja weißt du, ich habe ihm einfach erzählt, das man als großer Junge und frisch gebackener Cousin fitt sein muss."

Chris lachte, griff ihre Arme und zog sie sanft zu sich nach vorne, darauf bedacht ihr nicht weh zu tun, auf ihren bauch aufzupassen.

,,…und bald ist er ein großer Bruder."

Jill blickte zu ihrer Rundung, nickte.

Ja, zum ersten Mal seit sie schwanger war, seitdem sie ihre Kinder heute gespürt hatte, glaubte sie auch daran. Es musst gut gehen.

,,Schon komisch, was?…" sprach Chris dann weiter, war ihrem Blick gefolgt und als sie wieder zu ihm aufblickte, er ihre Augen traf, fuhr er fort, ,,…Wie schnell die Zeit davonrast."

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, das du mich zurück gebracht hast."

Chris beugte sich zu ihr, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ließ seine Hand dann in ihrem Nacken liegen: ,,…Viel ist seitdem passiert…zu viel. Es soll nie wieder so sein."

Sie stimmte zu, stahl sich ihren Kuss zurück: ,,Sehen wir nach vorne, was sehen wir da?"

,,Ich sehe dich, mich, unsere drei Kinder, die Familie und unsere Freunde."

Schmunzelnd grinste Jill: ,,Ich auch…aber genau jetzt…" sie drehte den Kopf zum Radiowecker, ,,…ist es kurz vor halb zehn und weißt du was ich sehe?"

Sein Grinsen wurde genauso breit: ,,Nein, was denn?" Seine Hand strich ihr über die Wange.

,,Ich sehr dich und mich in wenigen Minuten unter der Dusche…gemeinsam?" Jill hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

,,Wie kann ich denn da `Nein´ sagen?" verschmitzt hielten seinen Augen ihren stand…


	21. Chapter 21

Barry stellte seiner Frau ein glas Wasser hin, setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Er lächelte erleichtert: ,,Danke, für dein Kommen, Kathy."

Er hatte sich auf dieses Treffen gefreut. Vor knapp einer Woche im Krankenhaus bei Claire, hatte er sich durchgerungen seine Frau nach einem erneutem Aussprachetreffen zu überreden und er war froh, das Kathy dem zugestimmt hatte.

Sie war an diesem Nachmittag zum Haus der Redfields gefahren, um ihren Ehemann zu treffen.

,,Du wolltest mit mir reden, Barry?"

Er nickte. ,,Wie geht es den Kindern?" Seine Mädchen waren mittlerweile nicht mehr als Kinder sondern eher als junge, erwachsenen Frauen bekannt. Moira und Polly waren seine beiden Schätze, sein ein und alles neben Kathy.

,,Gut…" sagte Kathy, ,,…Moira hat gute Fortschritte gemacht, sie wird ihr Studium prima abschließen und Polly, sie hat mal wieder Jungenprobleme…"

,,So?"

Kathy lächelte: ,,Ja, sie ist mal wieder hoffnungslos verliebt, mal abwarten was draus wird."

Barry nickte, schmunzelte: ,,Gut, gut…em und wie geht es dir?"

,,Mir geht es so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Und Barry schultern sanken.

Er war froh das es seiner Frau gut ging, das zuhause alles in Ordnung war, doch er hatte gehofft, das sie nach den ganzen Wochen der Trennung ihn doch etwas vermisst hätte.

,,Willst du denn so weiter leben?…" fragte Barry, er wagte es Kathys Hand in seine zu nehmen, ,,…Liebling, ich kann das nicht. Ich möchte dich zurück haben. Wenn du mir sagst, was du hast, dann kann ich etwas dagegen tun und…"

Kathy zog ihre Hand zurück: ,,Es liegt nicht an dir, Barry. Sieh mal, wir waren seit der High Shool zusammen, ich habe nie alleine gelebt, ich wollte einfach mal etwas für mich sein, verstehst du das nicht?"  
,,Sicher, aber Kathy…du bist so eigenartig in den letzten Monaten gewesen."

Die Frau trank einen Schluck Wasser

,,Ich will etwas Zeit für mich, Barry. Keine Sorge, ich liebe dich noch immer, mein dicker Brummbär…" sie lächelte.

Barry taten ihre Worte gut, obwohl sie ihn sichtlich noch mehr verwirrten. Wieso wollte sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, obwohl sie ihn doch liebte? ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Kathy…und unsere Ehe bedeutet mir noch immer alles. Ich will das nicht verlieren."

Sie blickte unter sich: ,,Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren Barry…Gib mir einfach etwas Zeit, ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir zusammen sein."

Er seufzte, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und fragte: ,,Wieso? Bist du auf einem Selbstfindungstrip?…Ich lasse dir doch deine Freiräume zu genüge. Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

,,Ich will dich einfach momentan nicht um mich haben, Barry!"

,,Bist du in den Wechseljahren oder was? Das letzte Mal das du so launisch warst…" er überlegte kurz, dann blickte er wieder in ihre Augen, ,,…Du warst noch nie derart launisch. Was ist los mit dir?"  
,,Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte einfach sehen, ob ich auch allein leben kann. Ich wollte wissen wie das ist, bei Jill hat es das letzte Jahr ja auch geklappt."  
,,Jill?…" entfuhr es Barry erschrocken, ,,…Du nimmt dir an ihr ein Beispiel?"

,,Wieso nicht? Ich kenne keine andere Frau, die so viel durchgemacht hat wie sie und noch auf eigenen Füßen steht."

Barry fasste es kaum: ,,Das kannst du doch überhaupt nicht vergleichen, Kathy…Sie war weg, wir hielten sie alle für tot und dann jetzt das mit Chris…du hast selbst gesehen, wie scheiße es ihr ging. Glaubst du etwa sie war glücklich dabei allein zu sein? Ganz sicher nicht."  
,,Das weißt du?"

,,Ja."

,,Woher?"

,,Weil ich sie schon seit Raccoon City kenne, ich war einst derjenige der sie in STARS eingewiesen hat, zusammen mit Chris, ich bin mit ihr durch diese Villa gegeistert, habe ihr mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und sie mir und…ich kenne sie. Sie ist meine Freundin. Eine verdammt gute sogar." Barry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Kathy sah unter sich, nickte dann nachdem sie kurz nachgedacht hatte: ,,…Okay, da gebe ihr dir Recht, ich bin nicht wie Jill, aber Jill ist auch nicht wie ich. Ich kann durchaus auch mal etwas Abstand von dem Mann haben, mit dem ich schon über dreißig Jahre zusammen bin."

,,Kathy…" begann Barry von neuem, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als das Telefon klingelte. Er seufzte kurz, erhob sich, ,,…Entschuldige mich einen Moment."  
Er ging die wenigen Meter zur Wand neben dem Kühlschrank, wo eines der Telefone hängte. Das andere war im Wohnzimmer.

,,Bei Redfield?…"

Kathy lauschte seiner Stimme, den Fetzen der Unterhaltung und bemerkte Verwunderung in der Stimme ihres Ehemannes.

,,…Ja, korrekt, da sind Sie richtig verbunden…." Barry sprach mit seinem Gesprächspartner, ,,…Ist sie nicht? Aha…Nein, sie ist nicht hier…Ja, okay, ich sage es hier, sie wird sich melden…Bye…"

Dann kam er zurück, nahm wieder platz.

,,Wer war das?" fragte Kathy.

Barry hatte noch immer einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und zucke mit den Schultern: ,,Das war die Praxis von Jills Frauenärztin, anscheinend hat sie ihren Termin heute verpasst und sie können sie über Handy nicht erreichen."

Kathy zog ihre Schultern hoch: ,,Matt sagte doch letztens, das TerraSave in den nächsten Wochen mehrere Sitzungen abhält, da ist sicher viel Papierkram zu erledigen und da Claire ja noch im Mutterschutz ist, ist Jill sicher aufgehalten worden."

Er nicke, wunderte sich dennoch, das Jill ihren Termin nicht zumindest persönlich abgesagt hatte: ,,So wird es wohl sein…also…" er sah ihr wieder in die Augen, ,,…Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Sie seufzte: ,,Du wolltest wieder auf mich einreden, dich doch wieder nach haue kommen zu lassen, ich kann es mir denken, kenne dich ja schon lange genug."

,,Und was ist so falsch daran?…" fragte er, ,,…Ich meine, das hier ist auch keine Dauerlösung. Chris ist mein bester Freund, seinetwegen kann ich bleiben bis Pflaumenpfingsten, aber ich weiß, die brauchen den Platz, wenn die Zwillinge da sind…Ich bin dabei mir was eigenes zu suchen, denn in ein Hotel möchte ich nicht und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir auch zu weit jeden Morgen knapp eineinhalb Stunden zum Revier zu fahren. Die Fahrt abends hier her zurück ist auch nicht schön."

,,Dann hast du heute wohl frei?" fragte Kathy.

,,Nein, ich habe mir Urlaub genommen…" entgegnete er, ,,…ich muss erst im neuen Jahr wieder zum Schreibtisch antreten."

,,Dann kannst du…" Kathy stoppte abrupt, denn wieder wurden die beiden unterbrochen, diesmal durch das Klingeln von Barrys Handy.

Er seufzte über die erneute Störung, zückte es aus seiner Hosentasche, ein Blick aufs Display verriet ihm, wer anrief.

,,Eines der Mädchen?" wollte seine Frau wissen.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Es ist Chris…" dann nahm er das Gespräch entgegen, drückte das Handy an sein Ohr, ,,…Ja?"

Er zog direkt die Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Nein, Chris, sie ist nicht hier, wieso…Oh?…" er blickte zur Wanduhr, es war kurz nach fünf, ,,…Tja keine Ahnung, hier hat sie sich noch nicht gemeldet, hat wohl auch ihren Termin beim Arzt verpasst. Vermutlich wurde sie bei TerraSave aufgehalten….Ja, okay…mach ich…Bis dann."

,,Was war denn los?" Kathy fragte umgehend, als Barry sein Handy auf den Tisch legte. Sie sah den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, roch förmlich, das etwas nicht stimmte.

,,Das war Chris…" begann der Cop, blickte in die braunen Augen seiner Frau, ,,…Der Kindergarten hat ihn angerufen, da niemand Eric abgeholt hat. Er wollte wissen, ob Jill sich hier gemeldet hat."

Kathy zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und Barry wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ach komm…glaubst du allem ernstes das, wenn Jill noch arbeiten muss, sie ihr Kind vergisst? Sie hätte sicherlich Chris angerufen oder mich oder…" Barry überlegte.

,,Wieso hat Chris dann nicht zuerst sie angerufen?"

,,Hat er…" versicherte Barry, ,,…doch sie ging nicht ran. Ist schon eigenartig…Jedenfalls probiert er es noch mal bei ihrer Arbeit. Er wird auch bald mit Eric da sein."

Kathy nickte…

* * *

Jills Handy klingelte einmal mehr.

Verärgert blieb der Mann mit ihr in dem Gang stehen und griff in ihre Hosentasche, zerrte das Gerät hervor, blickte aus das Display. ,,Nein, wie Süß…" er sah sie an, ,,…Schon wieder dieser Chris. Tsss…" Der Mann schmetterte das Mobiltelefon auf den Boden, hob den Fuß und zerstampfte es…

* * *

Aufgeregt betrat Chris mit Eric auf dem Arm sein Haus, begrüßt von dem Bellen und jubeln seines Hundes.

,,Hey, Buddy…" er hängte seinen Schlüssel an den Schlüsselbund, setzte seinen Jungen ab und half ihm die Jacke auszuziehen. ,,Barry? Bist du da?"

Da kam der Mann auch schon aus der Küche, gefolgt von seiner Frau.

,,Hey…" Chris grüßte die beiden, zog sich auch seine Jacke aus und hängte beide an die Garderobe, ,,…hast du sie erreicht?"

Barry verneinte: ,,Nein, zuerst ging niemand ran, jetzt bekomm ich gar keine Verbindung mehr, vielleicht ist der Akku leer."

Chris fuhr sich durchs Haar, schnaufte. Er war sichtlich besorgt.

Er hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas dabei gedacht, als Erics Kindergärtnerin anrief. Natürlich hatte Chris auch versucht Jill zu erreichen, als er früher Feierabend gemacht hatte, um seinen Sohn abzuholen. Doch sie war weder im Büro noch sonst wo erreichbar.

,,Ich habe mit einer ihrer Kolleginnen gesprochen…" sagte der Agent, ,,…Jill hat pünktlich Feierabend gemacht, doch…ihr Wagen steht noch immer auf dem Parkplatz von TerraSave…Zudem hat mir Erics Kindergärtnerin vorhin erzählt, das heute ein ihr fremder Mann im Klassenzimmer war, um unseren Sohn abzuholen."

,,Was?"

,,Ja…" Chris sah ihn weiterhin an, ,,…Natürlich geben die nur Kinder ab an Leute die sie kennen oder sich im Beisein der Eltern vorgestellt haben. Barry ich mache mir langsam Sorgen."

Barry, sah es in den Augen seines Freundes nickte. Schließlich konnte sonst was sein. Es konnte etwas mit den Kindern sein und niemand wusste etwas.

,,Wo ist Mami?" fragte Eric dann. Auch er war verwirrt. Große Kulleraugen musterten seinen Vater.

Kathy ging in die Hocke: ,,Sie wird bald da sein…" natürlich wusste auch Kathy, das es allmählich ernst wurde um Jills verbleib, doch sie wollte den Jungen nicht beunruhigen, ,,…und bis deine Mutter wieder da ist, werde ich mich um dich kümmern, ja?"

Eric nickte.

,,Danke Kathy…" Chris blickte zu ihr und als die Frau ihren Kopf hob, nickte sie ihm zu. So war Eric versorgt und er konnte sich ganz auf die Suche nach Jill machen.

,,Na, hast du Hunger, junger Mann? Soll ich dir was zu essen machen?"

,,Ja!" Eric nahm die Hand von Kathy und zog sie in die Küche…

Barry legte eine Hand an die Schulter seines Freundes. ,,Keine Sorge, Kumpel, ich bin sicher, es ist nichts schlimmes."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß nicht, ich habe so ein eigenartiges Gefühl…"

,,Das sind nur deine Erinnerungen, die da in dir hoch kommen. Jill geht es gut, sie wird sicher bald wieder da sein. Vermutlich auch noch eine völlig plausible Erklärung haben. Vielleicht hat sie Rebecca unterwegs getroffen oder…sie ist bei Claire hängen geblieben. Du weißt doch wie Frauen sind, wenn die mal miteinander quatschen, da gucken die nicht auf die Zeit."

Er konnte die Aufmunterungsversuche von Barry nicht wirklich annehmen, wusste Barry ja selbst, das er dummes Zeug redete.

Chris machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seine Frau. Er war beunruhigt. So ein Verhalten passte nicht zu Jill. Sie würde sich melden, egal, welche Ursache ihr Verbleib hatte. Nervös verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, hoffte das nichts mit den Zwillingen passiert war.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Das Piepsen seines Handys sollte ihm eine Antwort geben.

Barry sah zu, wie Chris hoffnungsvoll den Anruf entgegen nahm, lauschte, verstand jedoch nicht wirklich was. Lediglich das erschrockene Gesicht seines Freundes, trieb ihm Pfeile durch Mark und Knochen.

,,Was?" Chris traute seinen Ohren kaum, Furcht siegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, Aufregung in seinem Verhalten und als er den Anruf beendete, fragte Barry umgehend: ,,Was ist passiert?"

,,Das war…" der Agent schluckte, ,,…Das war wieder Jills Kollegin. Sie hat mit einem Mitarbeiter von TerraSave gesprochen, der gesehen hat, wie Jill und ein Mann heute Mittag das Gelände verließen."

,,Was?" entgeistert blickte Barry drein, ,,…Welcher Mann?"

Chris stand der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. ,,Ich weiß es nicht…"

,,Komm. Fahren wir." beschloss Barry…


	22. Chapter 22

Er zerrte sie die Treppen in den Keller seines Hauses hinab.

Jill konnte nichts anderes tun, als nachzugeben. Sie hätte sich verteidigen können. Sie hätte sich wehren können, gegen ihn, als er ihr vor TerraSave auflauerte. Mit Leichtigkeit hätte sie ihm das Messer entwenden können, mit dem er sie bedrohte. Er hatte ihr versichert, das er zustechen würde, sobald sie etwas unternahm, oder zu schreien anfing.

Warum sie es also dann zugelassen hatte war einfach.

Der Mann hatte ihr versichert, das er ihren Sohn entführt hatte, ihm etwas passieren würde, wenn Jill nicht das tat, was er verlangte.

Allein das war Grund genug. Der andere war genauso simpel.

Sie war schwanger.

Niemals würde sie ihre Kinder in Gefahr bringen, nur um ihre Kampfkünste unter beweis zu stellen. Ihr Leben war ihr nicht wichtig, das ihrer Babys schon. Es brauchte nur einen ungeschickten Hieb, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit und eine Katastrophe würde geschehen. Sie würde daher abwarten, bis der richtige Moment da war und sie sich ihrer Sache, ihrer Verteidigung ganz sicher war.

Jill kannte den Mann, der sie entführt hatte. Es war der Kinderarzt, der ihr schon seit Monaten nachstellte, der Mann der einen hypokritischen Eid geschworen und ihrem Sohn einmal das Leben gerettet hatte.

Der kurze Flur im Keller endete in einem Raum.

Er führte sie weiter hinein, zu einem Stuhl an der Wand. Im nächsten Moment drückte er sie auf diesen Suhl, da schnappten auch schon Handschellen um ihr eines Handgelenk, das sie mit einer Rohrleitung der Heizung verband.

Der Arzt trat zurück, lächelte und seufzte zufrieden. ,,Du bist so wunderschön."

Jill sagte erst nichts, blickte dem Mann nur argwöhnisch in die Augen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht unbedingt sagen, das sie große Angst vor ihm hatte. Jedoch fragte sich sie, was seine Beweggründe waren und was sie hier sollte.

Der Raum in dem sie sich befand war nicht besonders groß.

Ein recht kahler, fensterloser Kellerraum. Der Boden war mit Holz verkleidet, die Mauern weiß gestrichen. Neben ihr befand sich die Heizung, darunter eine einfache Federkernmatratze. Es war schon jetzt weitaus komfortabler als ihre Zelle damals in Afrika oder in der Tricell-Einrichtung. Ihr gegenüber befanden sich Regale mit Vorräten, Einmachgläsern und allerlei Werkzeug.

,,Wo ist mein Sohn?" Sorge lag in ihrer Stimme.

,,Dein Sohn? Ach Eric…ja…" der Mann lächelte, ,,…Der ist gut aufgehoben."

Ihr dämmerte es und sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sie haben ihn nicht! Er ist nicht hier!…" sie war darauf reingefallen, aber auf diese Drohung wäre wohl jede Mutter reingefallen.

,,Nein, leider hat ihn die Kindergärtnerin nicht raus gegeben, als ich mich als Freund seiner Mutter vorstellte."

,,…Was wollen Sie von mir?" fraget Jill, beruhigt darüber, das wenigstens Eric in Sicherheit war.

Derek hatte das Messer noch immer in der Hand, grinste dann. In seinem Blick lag etwas sehr eigenartiges. Etwas, das sie sonst nur in den Augen von Chris wieder fand. Liebe?

Er schluckte, schien nervös, doch freudig wie ein kleines Kind, als er in seine Hosentasche griff, ein kleines Etwas hervorzog.

Jill stutzte. Er wollte doch nicht etwa? Oder doch?

Und dann ging Derek vor ihr auf die Knie, nahm ihre freie Hand und legte ihr einen Ring auf die Handfläche. ,,Jillian…Willst du mich heiraten?"

Wäre sie nicht an einen Heizkörper gekettet und zuvor von einem ihr fremden Mann in dessen Kellerraum gezerrt worden, hätte sie laut aufgelacht, doch so behielt sie es lieber für sich, denn offensichtlich war der Mann wahnsinnig. Ihn übermäßig zu reizen könnte böse enden.

,,Was sagst du dazu, mein Liebling?"

Jill schauderte bei seinen Worten, bei seiner Berührung und sie schluckte. ,,Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein, Dr. James…"

,,Und ob…" er blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…du bist alles, was ich je wollte. Du bist mein Glanz, meine Sonne…ich liebe alles an dir, dein Aussehen, dein wundervolles, blondes Haar…"

,,Dann muss ich Sie enttäuschen…" entgegnete Jill sarkastisch, ,,…eigentlich bin ich Brünett." Sie glaubte kaum, was er von ihr wollte. Würde sie den Wahn nicht in den Augen des Mannes nicht sehen, würde sie es für einen schlechten Scherz halten.

,,…Das ist mir egal…" sagte er, nahm ihren Pferdeschwanz in seine Hand, roch daran, ,,…Du bist so sinnlich, noch nie habe ich etwas so begehrt wie dich…" dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen, ,,…Heirate mich, Jill!"

,,Das geht nicht…" obgleich sie diesen Mann damit wütend machte, sie wollte nicht von ihm angefasst werden. Zog ihre Hand zurück, der Ring klapperte zu Boden. ,,…Ich habe bereits einen Mann. Ich liebe _ihn _mehr als alles andere und ich trage seine Kinder! Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle gehen!"

Wut prasselte in seinem Geiste nieder, zornig stand er auf, hob die Hand und schlug zu.

Es knallte laut, Jill keuchte, als ihr Kopf zur Seite flog, ihre linke Gesichtshälfte pochte. Instinktiv hatte die ihre freie Hand schützend an ihren Babybauch gelegt.

,,Das war die falsche Antwort! Sag mir was ich hören will!"

Jill leckte sich das Blut von der Lippe, blickte auf, direkt in die Augen des Mannes: ,,Wissen Sie, es ist nicht das erste Mal, das man mich entführt hat. So langsam wird das zum Alltag meines Lebens. Sie können mir keine Angst einjagen!"

Sein Zorn verflog, sah er das Blut. ,,Liebling…ich will dir nicht weh tun…" er beugte sich zur ihr, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, dann wich er wieder zurück, ,,…Glaubst du nicht, ich habe an alles gedacht? Ich habe oben ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet. Nur für das Kind. Wer wäre denn ein besserer Vater als ich? Ich bin Kinderarzt. Ich kann unser Baby gesund halten, es richtig erziehen."  
,,Sie sind krank, Dr. James, Sie brauchen Hilfe!" Es war offensichtlich, das der Mann total fanatisch war.

,,Was ich brauche, kannst nur du mir geben…" er wollte sich ihr wieder nähern, doch ganz plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel klingelte es an der Haustür.

,,Wer ist das?" fragte er sich.

Jill blickte ebenfalls auf, holte Luft, doch da hatte sie schon das Messer am Hals. Derek griff ihren Pferdeschwanz, zog ihn nach unten, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

,,Du bist still, verstanden! Wenn du dich bemerkbar machst, dann wird es das Balg in dir bereuen." Er entfernte sich, schloss und verriegelte die Tür von Außen.

* * *

Sie war erleichtert, das sie ihn fürs erste los war und bemerkte offensichtlich, das ihr Entführer überhört hatte, das sie Zwillinge trug. Das war ihr allerdings egal, sie musste hier raus. Vielleicht war das ihre Chance.

Jill blickte auf die Handschellen. Es waren nicht die allerneusten Modelle, aber immerhin richtige Justizhandschellen. Wie sollte sie die ohne Dietrich nur…

Sie kam auf einmal nicht umher einen Mundwinkel zu heben, griff mit ihrer freien Hand in ihre reichlich zerzauste Frisur und zückte eine kleine metallene Haarklammer, die jene Strähnen nach hinten halten sollten, die zu kurz für das Haargummi waren.

Mit Hilfe ihrer Zähne bog Jill die Klammer auf, sodass die zwei Enden nicht mehr press aufeinander lagen.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Heizkörper. ,,Seht nur hin, Kinder. Mami zeigt euch, wie man das macht…" Jill setzte ein Ende des kleinen Metallstückes in den kleinen Spalt seitlich an den Handschellen ein, dort wo der Verschluss im innern lag. Sie tastete, horchend und als sie die Klammer an der richtigen Stelle hatte, drückte sie. Mit einem Schnappen glitt die Schelle auf und ihr Handgelenk war wieder frei.

Im Geiste dankte sie ihrem Vater erneut für die Diebesausbildung, für die Kniffe, die er ihr in jungen Jahren schon beigebracht hatte.

,,So, ich zeig es euch noch mal, wenn ihr älter seid…" Jill stand triumphierend auf, griff sich an den Bauch, strich sich darüber. Ihre Kinder bewegten sich in ihr. ,,…ja, ja, ich weiß. Wir verschwinden hier, Daddy macht sich sicher schon Sorgen." Dann fasste sie sich ins Kreuz, es tat weh und fühlte sich an, als würde eines ihrer Kinder ihr auf de Wirbelsäule liegen. Doch sie konnte jetzt nicht darauf achten, sie musste zur Tür und hier raus.

Jill kam nur zwei Schritte weit, da hörte sie auch schon, wie die Tür wieder entriegelt wurde. Derek kam zurück!

Sie drehte den Kopf zu den Regalen, schnappte sich zwei der Einmachgläser. Wenn sie richtig traf, würde der Mann zu Boden gehen und sie könnte entkommen.

Dann war es soweit.

Die Tür ging auf und ein rothaariger Mann streckte die Nase vorsichtig herein.

Jill hielt gerade noch ihre Hand, ihren Schwung zurück, da sie den fremden erkannte. Ungläubig weitete sie die Augen: ,,Jake?"

Er sah sie umgehend, zuckte zurück: ,,Woww!…" er deutete auf die Einmachgläser, ,,…kämpft ihr Hausfrauen denn normalerweise nicht mit Bratpfannen statt mit Sauerkirschen?" Er drückte die Tür vollends auf, drehte sich um. Jake bückte sich, griff etwas regungsloses und schleifte Dr. Derek James an den Beinen herein.

Die Nase des Arztes blutete, er hatte ein übles Veilchen.

,,Was geht hier vor?" misstrauisch wagte Jill nicht nähe zu kommen, doch hatte die Gläser gesenkt.

,,Das sag ich dir, Puppe…" Jake deutete auf den bewusstlosen Entführer, ,,…der kann sich jetzt selbst die Nase wieder richten." Er grinste, drehte sich dann zu Jill um, beäugte sie. Er sah, das sie nicht verstand, was vor sich ging und wusste, das er es ihr erklären musste. Beide Hände hob er, nachdem er sein Handy gezückt hatte: ,,Hey, ganz ruhig, ich rette dir nur den Arsch…Hier…" er warf ihr das Handy zu, ,,…Ruf mal den Muskelprotz von Ehemann an und…" Jake überlegte fuhr sich mit den behandschuhten Fingern über die Oberlippe, erhob dann den Zeigefinger, ,,…ach ja, die Bullen wären wohl auch nicht schlecht. Ich werd´ das Kerlchen hier erst mal zusammenbinden."  
Jill war völlig überrumpelt…

* * *

…und sie war noch immer völlig neben der Spur. Sie hatte mit Jake…Albert Weskers Sohn noch keine zwei Worte gewechselt.

Zu sehr fragte sie sich, was er hier wollte. Wieso ausgerechnet er ihr zur Hilfe gekommen war. Sie hatten Wochenlang nichts von Jake gehört oder gesehen. Warum also jetzt?

Wie Jill es geschafft hatte die Polizei zu verständigen war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch an die aufgeregte Stimme ihres Ehemannes.

Still stand sie vor der Haustür und sah dem Schneefall zu, sah, wie zwei Polizei ihren Entführer in Handschellen an ihr vorbeiführten. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und Jill schauderte plötzlich. In den Augen des Mannes sah sie nun Hass und Zorn. Er wurde vom Sanitäterteam vorab durchgecheckt, hatte allerdings nichts ernstes, außer ein momentan deformiertes Gesicht.

Ein weiterer Officer trat zu Jake, der neben Jill stand, zückte einen Notizblock: ,,Wie ist Ihr Name, Mister? In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Täter und Opfer?"

Jake hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Gleich zwei Fragen auf einmal, sie sind aber hartnäckig."

,,Bitte, Mister…" wiederholte der Gesetzeshüter.

,,Hallo?…"

Jill sah neben sich, ließ von Jack und dem Polizist ab. Eine Frau näherte sich ihr, hatte sie angesprochen und diese war auch Polizistin, denn sie trug die selbe Uniform wie alle anderen hier. ,,Miss? Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Jill nickte.

,,Mein Name ist Officer Jane Blur. Sind Sie einverstanden, wenn ich Sie zum Krankenwagen führe. Sie sollten Ihre…" Jane blickte auf en schwangeren Bauch von Jill, ,,…em, Ihre Lippe versorgen lassen." Behutsam hatte die Frau eine Hand an die Schulter des Opfers gelegt und Jill nickte abermals: ,,Danke Officer Blur…aber Sie brauchen mich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Situationen wie diese sind mir nicht neu."

Verblüfft blickte die Polizistin sie an, nickte dann jedoch ebenfalls und brachte Jill zum Sanitäter an den Krankenwagen, während Jake weiterhin vernommen wurde…

* * *

,,…Also Misses Redfield es ist alles soweit in Ordnung, der Blutdruck ist etwas hoch, aber das ist wohl nur die Aufregung…" der Notarzt sah selbst nach Jill, überprüfte ihren Kreislauf, ,,…Sollen wir jemanden für Sie anrufen?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie saß im Krankenwagen auf der Liege, blickte durch die offene Hintertür. Eine warme Decke war ihr vom Arzt um die Schultern gelegt worden.

Draußen flitzen Polizisten herum, hatten das Haus abgesperrt, taten ihren Job und sicherten Spuren, vernahmen wohl Nachbarn. Schaulustige hatten sich vor die Absperrung gestellt.

,,Nein, danke. Mein Mann weiß schon bescheid. Er wird bald hier sein und mich nach hause bringen."

Gerade leuchtete der Arzt ihr mit einer Taschenlampe in die Augen, während Jill auf den Zeigefinger des Mediziners blickte. ,,Ihr Zustand scheint normal. Die Platzwunde an der Lippe wird verheilen, das ist keine große Sache und ansonsten sieht es auch nicht aus, als währen sie ernsthaft verletzt. Jedoch kann eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung oder ähnliches auftreten. Desorientiertheit, Panickattacken…obwohl Sie sich momentan nicht im Schockzustand befinden. Sie sehen dennoch etwas bleich aus."

Jill hob einen Mundwinkel.

,,Was?"

Sie holte Luft: ,,Wissen Sie…ich bin immer so blass, ist eine Pigmentstörung…und ich habe das alles bereist hinter mir. Es kann mir nichts mehr anhaben…" traurig blickte Jill unter sich, aber so war es und Jill wunderte sich selbst darüber.

Der Mediziner nickte, fragte dann: ,,Wurde Ihnen denn sonst noch Gewalt angetan von der ich, wir wissen sollten? Egal welcher Art?"

Jill verneinte.

Dann deutete der Mann auf ihren Bauch. ,,Wie weit sind Sie? Sechster Monat?"

,,Vierter."

Er hob kurz eine Augenbraue, dann dämmerte es ihm: ,,Zwillinge?"

Jill nickte.

,,Ich würde Ihnen raten, nach all der Aufregung sich untersuchen zu lassen. Reine Routine natürlich und natürlich wird sich eine Polizeipsychologin während ihrer Vernehmung dabei befinden."

Noch einmal nickte die blonde Frau. Sie war Müde. ,,Danke."

Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, wandte sich dann an die Polizistin: ,,Officer? Wir sind fertig, Sie können sie jetzt mitnehmen."

Jill hatte sich erhoben, stieg aus dem Krankenwagen, nicht ohne sich dankbar an der Polizistin festzuhalten und sah dann auf.

Jake stand an der Vorgartenmauer des Anwesens, blickte in ihre Richtung.

,,Kommen Sie Misses Redfield, sobald ihr Ehemann eingetroffen ist, fahren wir aufs Revier…"

,,Einen Moment…" Jill blickte zu ihr, wartete bis die Frau nickte, dann ging sie los, direkt auf den Sohn ihres Erzfeindes zu.

Sie hatte den halben Weg zurück gelegt, da hörte sie _ihn_ rufen. ,,Jill!"

,,Hey, Mister…" ein Polizist wollte ihn zurück halten, doch Chris war einfach unter der Absperrung durchgeschlüpft. ,,Lassen Sie mich durch, das ist meine Frau!" er drückte den Polizisten zur Seite, traf dann den Blick von Jill.

Jill lächelte erleichtert, sah zu, wie Chris auf sie zu eilte, er rannte förmlich. Er lächelte ebenso. Sie sah seine Besorgnis, seine Furcht, die gerade verschwand und dann schlang er die Arme um sie.

Fest drückten beide sich aneinander.

Sie schloss die Augen, vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Hals, hielt sich an ihm fest. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte.

Chris drückte sie, roch ihr Haar, er hatte sie wieder. Er küsste ihre Stirn, ehe er sich von ihr löste, ihr die Decke wieder um die Schultern legte, die verrutscht war. Dann musterte er sie, griff mit beiden Händen an ihren Hals, sanft streichelte er mit den Daumen über ihre Wangen. Er erblickte die Wunde an ihrer Lippe.

,,Bist du okay, Schatz? Bist du verletzt?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, es geht mir gut, Chris."  
Er legte eine Hand an ihren Bauch, war noch immer aufgeregt: ,,Und die beiden?"

Sie nickte: ,,Es geht uns allen gut…Wo ist Eric?"

,,Kathy passt auf ihn auf, keine Sorge…" Wieder drückte er sie an sich, ,,…Oh Gott, ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren!"

Jill schloss einmal mehr die Augen, wusste wie groß seine Sorge um sie gewesen war. Es tat ihr so gut, in seinen Armen zu sein.

,,Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte Chris dann und sie lösten sich abermals. Im Augenwinkel sah Jill Barry. Er war auch dabei, lächelte ihr erleichtert zu.

Sie blickte dann in die Augen ihres Ehemannes, wusste das diese ausflippen würde: ,,Es war Derek James…"

,,Was?…Dieser Spinner?"

Sie nickte.

Umgehend blickten seine Augen suchend umher: ,,Wo ist das Schwein, ich dreh ihm den Hals um!"

,,Chris nein!…" Jill hielt ihn am Arm zurück, genau wie Barry. Zwei unferne Polizisten blickten ihn aufmerksam an.

,,…verlier jetzt nicht die Nerven, es ist nichts passiert. Er ist weg, wird eingelocht und verliert mit Sicherheit auch noch seine Zulassung. Lass es auf sich beruhen."

Chris blickte ihr in die Augen: ,,Ich soll es auf sich beruhen lassen, das er das Leben von dir und unseren Kindern gefährdet hat?"

,,Bitte…es bringt doch nichts!"

Er sah unter sich, seine Kiefer mahlten vor Zorn aufeinander, doch dann nickte er.

,,Er war einfach nur besessen von mir, konnte nicht akzeptieren, das ich dich habe und das hat ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

,,Unglaublich das so etwas Arzt ist…Kinderarzt noch dazu." Chris war noch immer wütend, doch versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn er wusste das, wenn er sich aufregte, Jill sich ebenso aufregte. Er drehte sich zu ihr, fragte dann: ,,…Wie bist du da raus gekommen? Allein?…Wie konntest du mich angerufen? Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen." Es war ihm nicht nur ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als Jill ihn plötzlich angerufen hatte, ihm gesagt hatte, wo sie zu finden war.

,,Er hat mein Handy zerstört…" sagte Jill, ,,…ich war nicht lange in seiner Gewalt und hatte dann sogar etwas Hilfe. Wer weiß wo das geendet hätte, wenn Jake mir nicht geholfen hätte." Sie drehte sich mit Chris zu Jake um, der noch immer an der Mauer stand.

Weskers Sohn hatte die Arme verschränkt, den Redfields aufmerksam zugesehen.

,,Sie?" Chris hielt Jills Hand. Sie kamen gemeinsam mit Barry auf Jake Muller zu.

Der Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, sah Chris amüsiert in die Augen: ,,Ich war dir noch was schuldig, Kumpel. Du hast ja schließlich meinen Arsch damals im Unterwasserlabor gerettet…jetzt sind wir quitt, würde ich mal sagen."

,,Wie?…" Chris schluckte, ,,…Woher wusstest du…"

,,Das die Schnecke Hilfe braucht?…" Jake grinste, ,,...Intuition."

Jill lief es kalt über den Rücken. Sie mochte nicht so benannt zu werden, schon gar nicht von einem Mann der im Reden und der Mimik Wesker so verdammt ähnlich war.

,,…Schicksal oder Zufall? Sucht euch was aus…" fuhr Jake fort, ,,...aber in Anbetracht der späten Abendstunden und das ich mich nach meiner Bude sehne, will ich mal nicht so sein…" er räusperte sich, hob einen Fuß, stemmte ihn hinter sich gegen sie Mauer, ,,…Ich hatte bei TerraSave was zu erledigen, Sherry bat mich darum und das bleibt meine Sachen klar…Also ich ging über den Parkplatz und da sah ich deine Frau und diesen ziemlich zwielichtigen Typen an ihrer Seite. Ich könnte schwören, das ich da im Sonnenlicht ein Messer habe aufblitzen sehen und dachte mir, da ich sowieso nichts mehr großes vorhatte, ich fahre hinterher…" Jake grinste ein weiteres Mal, ,,…Schön brav hat der Mistkerl auch nach dem Klingeln die Tür geöffnet und schön brav hat er meine Faust geschluckt, ehe er sein Nickerchen begann."

Kurz herrschte Stille in der kleinen Runde. Chris und Jake hielten Blickkontakt.

,,Und?…" fragte Jake, ,,…War dann doch eher Zufall, was?"

Chris blickte zu Boden, dann sah er auch schon Jill, sie sich rührte. Er blickte zu ihr, sah ihr zu, wie sie Jake anblickte und Jill tat das, was sie vorhin schon hatte tun wollen. ,,Danke…" sagte sie aufrichtig, ,,…Das meine ich ernst, auch für meine Kinder." Zwar war Jill sich sicher, das sie es auch alleine da raus geschafft hätte, dennoch war sie Jake Muller wirklich dankbar.

Der Rothaarige nickte.

Chris reichte ihm die Hand: ,,Ich danke Ihnen ebenfalls, Jack…"

Überrascht und dennoch mit einem haudünnen Lächeln entgegnete er den Händedruck von Chris…

* * *

Der Zeiger auf der Wanduhr näherte sich mittlerweile der ersten Stunde nach Mitternacht, als Kathy endlich etwas an der Haustür hörte.

Sie riss die Augen vom Fernseher weg, stand auf und hörte schon Stimmen im Flur. Natürlich hatte Barry sie angerufen, ihr bereits das meiste erzählt, auch, das sie noch mit aufs Revier mussten.

Erleichtert fiel Kathy Jill um den Hals, als diese das Wohnzimmer betrat, gefolgt von ihren beiden Begleitern Chris und Barry. ,,Hey…alles klar bei dir?"

Jill entgegnete die Umarmung: ,,Ja, alles okay…" Beide lösten sich voneinander. ,,…ich bin nur etwas müde."

Kathy sah die Wunde an ihrer Lippe und zog Luft zwischen die Zähne: ,,Das sieht aber übel aus, soll ich dir zum drauf legen etwas Eis bringen?"

,,Nein, danke…schläft Eric?"  
,,Ja…er h at mir natürlich tausend fragen gestellt, aber ich habe ihm versichert, das seine Mom bald wieder da ist. Er wird morgen früh sicher ganz aus dem Häuschen sein."

Erleichtert atmete Jill durch: ,,Ich danke dir…"

Die ältere Frau schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

,,Komm, willst du dich setzen?" fragte Chris und rieb Jill sanft über die Schultern. Sie fror, das wusste er.

Jill blickte ihn kurz an: ,,Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ziemlich fertig…ich gehe schon mal hoch."

Chris küsste ihre Wange, dann nickte er: ,,Ich komm gleich nach."

Sie sahen zu, wie Jill ging.

,,Wie steckt sie es weg?" fragte Kathy, kaum das Jill die Treppen oben war. Sie sah Chris und Barry an.

,,Erstaunlich gut." sagte der ältere Mann und Chris nickte ein weiteres Mal: ,,…Ja…"

Unglaubliche Erleichterung drang noch immer durch seinen Körper. Chris konnte es kaum glauben, schon wieder hatte es jemand auf Jill abgesehen. Was war denn nur los? War sie vom Pech verfolgt? Lag ein Fluch auf ihr?

Nein, es war sicher einfach nur Zufall.

Zufälle hatten schon von jeher seinen Weg gestimmt und er war sich sicher, so würde es auch bleiben.

,,Hey Kumpel…" Barry legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…mach dich nicht fertig, ja? Sie ist mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen."

,,Ja, nur hätte es nicht soweit kommen dürfen…" Chris schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf, ,,…Sind die Menschen denn eigentlich alle verrückt? Sich einfach etwas nehmen zu wollen, was einem nicht gehört, einen anderen Menschen da mit rein zu ziehen? Ich verstehe es nicht…"

,,Jill ist in Ordnung, die Babys auch." versicherte Barry, er wusste welche Gedanken sich sein Freund gemacht hatte.

,,Dann wart ihr schon beim Arzt?" fragte Kathy.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich bringe sie morgen früh erst hin, sie sagt das alles in Ordnung ist."

,,Dann sollte ich auch langsam aufbrechen…" meinte Kathy, doch Barry hob die Hand, mischte sich dazwischen: ,,Du musst nicht. Ich meine, es ist sicher okay, wenn du hier übernachtest. Es ist schon spät."

,,Ja, er hat recht." pflichtete Chris bei, steckte sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

,,Danke, Jungs…" entgegnete Kathy, ,,…aber ich muss wirklich los…"

,,Aber du bist doch sicher auch müde und nach Baltimore ist es ein ganzes Stück und dann diese Uhrzeit, ich…"´

,,Barry!…" Kathy blickte ihren Ehemann an, brachte ihn somit zum stoppen, ,,…Lass es." Dann ging sie nach einem recht kurzen Abschied…

* * *

Erschöpft kam Jill ins Schlafzimmer zu ihm.

Sie hatte gerade geduscht, ihr Haar war zwar geföhnt, doch noch immer etwas Klamm. Sie trug eine ihrer Pyjamahosen und darüber ein einfaches, weißes Tanktop. Der runde Bauch hob sich deutlich hervor. Ihre eigenen Sachen waren mittlerweile alle etwas eng. Sie musste sich allmählich neue zulegen.

,,Hey…" Chris saß bereits im Bett, ähnlich gekleidet wie sie. Er hatte das Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss benutzt.

Jill hob ihre Mundwinkel, kroch dann zu ihm ins Bett, schlüpfte unter die warme, weiche Bettdecke. Natürlich hatte sie noch nach ihrem Sohn gesehen. Eric schlief friedlich.

Chris rutschte runter, brachte sich von einer sitzenden Position in eine liegende, sah zu, wie Jill sich an seine Seite schmiegte, ihn anblickte.

,,Bist du auch wirklich okay?" wollte er wissen, legte seinen Arm um ihren Rücken. Er fühlte nicht nur ihren Körper an sich, auch ihren straffen, schönen Bauch. Ihm wurde einmal mehr bewusst, das er das alles heute hätte verlieren können.

Jill nickte.

Sie war erleichtert wieder zu hause zu sein.

,,Es geht mir gut, Chris…" sie seufzte leise, genoss seine Wärme, ,,…Ich bin noch immer etwas geschockt, aber es ist vorbei. Du musst dich nicht sorgen…" müde atmete sie durch, brummte leise.

Er sah zu ihr: ,,Hast du was?"

Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust: ,,…Bin nur so müde…" ihr fielen schon die Augen zu, ,,…Meine Beine fühlen sich so schwer an, ich würde es nicht mehr schaffen jetzt noch aufzustehen. Sanft lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Chris schmunzelte, strich ihr immer wieder zärtlich über den Rücken, hielt sie: ,,…Dann schlaf, mein Schatz, du hast es dir verdient."  
Immer mehr glitt ihr Geist in die Traumwelt. Sie war zuhause und sie war in Sicherheit. Ob sie nun wirklich große Angst vor dem Mann gehabt hatte, wusste sie noch immer nicht, allerdings war sie beruhigt, das es ihren Zwillingen gut ging. Das war wirklich das allerwichtigste für sie, alles andere würde sie morgen auf sich zukommen lassen.

,,…Chris?…"

,,Hm?"

Jill hatte die Augen bereits zu: ,,…Ich liebe dich…"

Hauchzart hob sich nun auch einer seiner Mundwinkel. Er wusste es, dennoch war es schön so etwas zu hören. ,,…Ich liebe dich auch, Jill…" Hin und wieder musste es einfach mal gesagt werden…


	23. Chapter 23

Natürlich hatte Eric sich gefreut seine Mutter wieder zu sehen, hatte er doch nicht wirklich verstanden was los gewesen war.

Es war auch besser so. Chris hatte sich frei genommen, das er Jill zum Arzt begleiten wollte.

Hand in Hand verließen sie die Frauenarztpraxis von Dr. Alexandra Green. Kaum waren sie draußen hauchte er Jill einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Überrascht blickte sie drein, ging neben ihm her, durch die belebte Stadt Washingtons. Der Verkehr war nicht weniger als sonst, trotz der verschneiten Winterlandschaft. Die Schaufenster waren alle schon Weihnachtlich bestückt, kein Wunder da in knapp zwei Wochen schon das große Fest anstand.

,,Wofür war das?" wollte sie wissen.

Chris grinste übertrieben: ,,Der war für dich, dafür, das du mich so glücklich machst."

,,Tue ich das?" fragte sie amüsiert, blickte zu ihm.

Er nickte: ,,Ja, du schenkst mir noch einmal die Vaterfreuden."

Jetzt lächelte auf Jill.

Es stimmte, es war wirklich alles in Ordnung. Mehr sogar als das, denn auf dem Ultraschall konnte man schon das Geschlecht eines der Zwillinge erkennen. Eric würde auf jeden Fall noch einen Bruder bekommen.

,,Was glaubst du, was der andere Zwilling ist?" wollte Jill wissen.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte seine freie Hand in die Jackentasche: ,,Keine Ahnung…steht immerhin fünfzig zu fünfzig. Was glaubst du?"

Jill atmete durch: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…" Ja, das zweite Baby hatte sich etwas hinter dem Ersten versteckt, man hatte es nicht sehen können.

,,Worauf hoffst du?"

Sie sah ihn an: ,,Worauf hoffst du?"

Chris grinste, blickte kurz nach beiden Seiten, da sie die Straße überqueren mussten. Er räusperte sich: ,,Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt."

Jill lächelte einmal mehr: ,,Keine Ahnung…ich denke…" sie wusste genau, was sie wollte, auch wenn es ihr klar war, das die Entscheidung bereits gefallen war, das die Geschlechter ihrer Zwillinge schon feststanden, ,,…Ich glaube ich hätte gerne auch eine Tochter." Sie dachte an Claire.

Chris drückte ihre Hand: ,,Dann wird es so sein."

Amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Das kannst du nicht sagen…Vielleicht gibst du nur das Y-Chromosom ab, so was kann man nie wissen, zumal schon feststeht, das wir einen zweiten Sohn bekommen werden." Ja, die Chance auf ein Mädchen war klein, sehr gering.

Er blieb stehen, drehte sie zu sich um und legte ihr eine Hand an den Beweis ihrer Schwangerschaft: ,,Doch…ich hätte auch gerne noch eine Tochter, dann wäre es perfekt, vor allem, wenn sie so aussehen würde wie du…"

Sie lächelte, fand es süß, so wie er es eben sagte.

,,…aber ganz gleich was es ist, ich bin schon froh wenn ihr drei alle gesund bleibt."

Zustimmend nickte Jill: ,,Ja, ich auch und mal abgesehen davon hat ein Stall von Jungs doch auch etwas…" feixte sie, stupste dann an seinen Arm, ,,…Na komm, `Daddy´…Wir haben noch fast ein halbes Jahr zeit, suchen wir für den Sohn den wir schon haben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk aus."

Chris blickte ihr in die Augen…

* * *

Wenig später schon waren sie in einem Kaufhaus.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her, ratlos, was sie ihrem Kind schenken sollten, sahen sich die Spielsachen an. Viele andere Menschen waren ebenfalls hier in diesem Kaufhaus, nicht wenige in der Spielzeugabteilung.

So frostig und kalt es draußen auch war, hier drin war es heiß wie die Hölle.

,,Uh…" schnaufte Jill, öffnete sich ihren Mantel, zog ihren Schal aus und verstaute ihn in ihrer Handtasche, ,,…hier ist eine Bullenhitze."

Chris hob eine Augenbraue, riss seinen Blick von den Bauklötzen zu ihr rum und fragte amüsiert: ,,Ist dir schon wieder warm?" Sie hatte oft an unmöglichen Orten heiß seit sie schwanger war, aber das war wohl normal. Mitunter musste er ihr zustimmen, er selbst konnte nicht von sich behauten, das er noch viel frieren musste.

,,Warm?…" Jill blickte in seine Augen, ,,…Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich gleich Feuer fangen..." Sie strich sich das offene Haar hinters Ohr, blickte dann neben sich auf die Playmobil-Piratenschiffe. ,,…Sag mal, wenn du ein kleiner Junge wärest, was würdest du dir da wünschen?" fragte Jill ratlos.

Chris lachte augenblicklich.

Sie sah zu ihm: ,,Was denn?"

,,Jill…" Chris schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, ,,…ich war doch mal ein kleiner Junge."

,,Und?" sie wartete auf eine Antwort.

,,…und ich glaube die Zeiten haben sich geändert, obwohl ich mit meinem Vater früher total auf Bauklötze abgefahren bin. Stundenlang haben er und ich etwas gebaut…" er hielt inne, sah zu ihr, ,,…Was ist eigentlich mit dir?"

,,Was soll mit mir sein?"  
,,Du hast mir nie erzählt, das du früher eine Puppensammlung gehabt hast."

Jill teilte sein Lächeln nickt: ,,Weil ich keine gehabt habe."

,,Ach komm…"

Sie nickte: ,,Ich hatte ein paar Spielsachen, Memory-Karten, Holzfiguren und so, nichts großes, da meine Eltern nie das große Geld hatten. Die einzige Puppe die ich gehabt habe…" Jill erinnerte sich an eine Stoffpuppe mit gelben Haaren und einem grünen Strickkleid, ,,…Ich war fünf oder so, es war kurz nach Mom´s tot…Mein Dad hat sie mir mitgebracht…" sie lächelte plötzlich bei ihren Erinnerungen, obwohl ein trauriger Schimmer in ihren Augen lag, ,,…Natürlich hat er sie von einem seiner Diebeszügen mitgebracht. Ich war ein kleines Kind, habe es nicht besser gewusst und ich habe mich gefreut. Ich glaube…ja, Susi hieß sie Puppe, sie war meine beste Freundin. Die Einzige die ich hatte…"

Chris hatte ihr zugehört.

Einmal mehr erkannte er, das Jill ganz und gar keine glückliche Kindheit gehabt hatte. Es musste schwer gewesen sein, so aufzuwachsen wie sie. Immer darauf zu achten, den Vater nicht zu verraten, sich nie mit irgendwelchen anderen Kindern anzufreunden.

,,…Komisch…"

Er blickte auf, hörte weiter zu.

,,…ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was mit ihr passiert ist." Jill wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was mit ihrer Puppe passiert war.

,,Vielleicht fällt es dir wieder irgendwann ein."

Sie nickte: ,,Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, das irgendwann dann, mein Dad mir ein Keyboard schenkte. Es war natürlich auch gestohlen." Bitter verging ihr die frohe Stimmung gänzlich. Sie hatte ihren Dad wirklich gern gehabt, doch erst als sie auf sein Geheiß hin den Beruf gewechselt hatte, hatte sie verstanden, das alles bisher eine Lüge gewesen war. Sie beneidete Chris in diesem Punkt. Er war zumindest in einer Intakten Familie aufgewachsen, bis zu jenem tragischen Unfall.

,,Dafür spielst du aber heute noch so, als würdest du den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen."

Jetzt hob sie weder einen Mundwinkel, schob ihre Gedanken zur Seite: ,,Sagen wir mal so, es hat mich mehr als einmal weiter gebracht." Sie dachte an die Villa.

Er erkannte ihr Gedanken, bejahte: ,,Mich doch auch."

,,Oh…"

,,Was?" erschrocken musterte er sie, sah wie Jill an ihm vorbei ging, hinter ihn deutete. Chris drehte sich um.

,,Hier…" Jill nahm eine mittelgroße Schachtel aus dem Regal.

Er stellte sich zu ihr, legte beiläufig eine Hand an ihren Rücken, blickte grinsend zu ihr. ,,Er wird sich freuen, ich weiß es." Es war eine Indianerdorfspielbausatz von LegoDuplo. Große Figuren und große Bausteine, eben für kleinere Kinder geeignet.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, Eric mag Indianer…" sie las die Altersempfehlung, ,,…von 2 bis 5 Jahren. Perfekt."

,,Jill sieh mal…" Chris hatte zur Seite geblickt, ging um die Ecke in den nächsten Gang. Sie folget ihm, nahm die Box schon mal mit und blieb überrascht stehen.

,,Nicht dein ernst, oder?"

Chris nickte, stand neben einem Spielzelt, einem Indianerwigwam für Kinder, mit den typischen Bemalungen. ,,Komm schon, das hat der kleine Kerl sich verdient, nicht wahr?…Ich mochte es früher immer in einem Zelt zu spielen."

,,Okay…" Jill lachte, kam auf ihn zu, ,,…wir nehmen es mit und weißt du auch warum?…" Ihre Arme legte sie um seine Hüften.

Wieder glitt sein Arm um ihren Rücken, Chris zuckte fragend mit den Schultern.

,,…Weil Eric unser Sohn ist. Immer wenn ich ihn ansehe, sehe ich dich und wenn er glücklich ist, bin ich es auch."

Chris hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn…

…und bemerkte wie schweigsam sie auf der Rückfahrt war.

,,Sag mal, Jill, kann ich dich was fragen?" er bog gerade nach links ab, in Richtung Arlington.

,,Natürlich." Jill drehte den Kopf vom Beifahrersitz aus zu ihm.

,,Ist wegen gestern…"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte unter sich: ,,Es ist vorbei, was willst du da also noch nachbohren?"

Kurz riss er seine Augen vom Straßenverkehr weg, zu ihr, dann blickte er wieder nach vorne. Er machte sich nicht wenige Gedanken um das Geschehene und um Jill, zumal sie beide so wirklich noch nicht darüber gesprochen hatten. ,,Jill du reagierst so anders…auf die Sache von gestern. Es…es klingt blöd, aber es kommt mir vor, als wenn es an dir abperlen würde wie Wasser…" er schluckte kurz, ,,…ich meine, der Kerl hat dich gezwungen mit ihm zu gehen, er hätte sonst was mit dir anstellen können und…naja…ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber mich macht das wahnsinnig!"

Jill seufzte, hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über angeblickt und nickte: ,,Du hast recht, Chris und…" sie holte Luft, ,,…es perlt nicht an mir ab wie Wasser, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein, nur…ich habe es so satt mich zu fürchten, mir den Kopf über etwas zu zerbrechen und mich aufzuregen über etwas, was geschehen ist…Ich will das nicht mehr…" nach einer kurzen Pause erklärte sie sich genauer, ,,…Ich hatte schon etwas Angst, okay? Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst um die Zwillinge und glaub mir, ich hätte den Kerl auseinander genommen, wenn mein Bauch nicht gewesen wäre, aber ich konnte nicht und als er mir sagte, er hätte Eric in seiner Gewalt…" ein Schauer lief über Jills rücken, ,,…Er wurde schon einmal entführt und damals hätten wir ihn fast verloren, ich…ich wollte eben kein Risiko eingehen und deshalb bin ich ihm gefolgt…"

,,Jill…" er unterbrach sie, ,,…deute ich das jetzt richtig? Du bist doch drauf und dran dich zu entschuldigen oder?"

Sie nickte, traf seinen Blick erneut.

,,Das musst du nicht, klar!…" strickt sprach er zu ihr, ,,…Du warst mit einer Situation Konfrontiert, in dem jeder so reagieren würde, ganz besonders eine Mutter, die ihre Kinder zu schützen versucht. Ich werfe dir das doch nicht vor, Liebling."  
,,Das weiß ich…aber ich werfe es mir selbst zum Teil vor…" Jill seufzte, lehnte sich gegen den Sitz und blickte aus dem Fenster, ,,…ich hätte Ahnen müssen, das es Eric gut ging, das Kindergartenpersonal ist immerhin zuverlässig. Ich hätte mich nicht in diese Gefahr bringen dürfen. Ach Chris, ich weiß ja selbst nicht was mit mir los ist…Warum hat es nur immer wieder jemand auf mich abgesehen? Es ist fast wie ein Fluch und wir müssen beten das der Frieden den wir haben wollen, unser ruhiges Leben auch bleibt…" sie schüttelte einmal mehr den Kopf, ,,…Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

Chris verstand es genauso wenig, doch das warf er weder sich selbst noch ihr vor. Es war passiert. ,,Ich bin nur froh, das du nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurdest…" seine Hand tastete nach ihrer, fand diese auf ihrem Schoß und nahm sie in seine.

,,Ich auch…" entgegnete Jill, hielt seine Hand genauso, ,,…Dieser Kerl wird hoffentlich für lange Zeit eingesperrt bleiben. Nicht auszudenken, das ein Kinderarzt zu so was fähig ist."  
Chris nickte: ,,Die Gerichtsverhandlung wird Anfang nächsten Jahres stattfinden, Barry meinte ja, das es gut möglich ist, das du…das wir dazu vorgeladen werden."  
Jill seufzte: ,,Solange ich den Kerl nicht mehr sehen muss, sage ich denen alles, was sie wissen wollen."

Kurz kehrte Schweigen ein und es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe Chris wieder das Wort ergriff: ,,Wenn du…Probleme bekommen solltest oder so…"

,,Was für Probleme?" fiel sie ihm dazwischen, drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

Chris blickte ihr erneut kurz in die Augen: ,,Du weißt schon, Alpträume oder so…Wir wissen beide, das du etwas…naja…em…"

,,Das ich etwas was? Verrückt bin?…" Ärgerlich entzog sie ihm ihre Hand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ,,…Das meine Seele ohnehin kaputt ist oder das meine Psyche alles andere als stabil ist?"

,,Hey, reg dich nicht auf…" er versuchte sie zu besänftigen, als sie über die Arlingtoner Memorial Bridge fuhren, Washington D.C. verließen und nach Virginia einfuhren. ,,…Es ist eben Tatsache, das du früher schon Traumata gehabt hast, das war keinesfalls schön, wenn du dich erinnerst und ich will nur sicher gehen, das es dir gut geht und du nichts in dich hinein frisst, außerdem will ich sicher sein, das du weißt, das du mit mir reden kannst, wenn du das Bedürfnis danach hast."

So schnell ihr Ärger auch aufgekommen war, genauso schnell verflog er wieder, sie entspannte ihre Glieder, wusste ja das Chris recht hatte. Dennoch war sie nicht mehr so wie nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Afrika. ,,Du hast recht…" pflichtete sie ihm bei, ,,…ich werde nie wieder so unbelastet sein wie früher, aber…du musst zugeben, das ich mich seit Afrika geändert habe, auch meine Depressionen sind weg, es geht mir besser, Chris…auch wenn es manchmal nicht danach aussieht. Ich habe gelernt das zu ertragen, was mir widerfährt und ich hoffe das bleibt auch so…außerdem war ich auf den Kerl vorbereitet."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er verdattert zu ihr rüber: ,,Wie meinst du das?"

Jill schluckte, stürzte die Lippen und ab ihm die Antwort: ,,Ich habe doch mit Angela im Krankenhaus gesprochen, als Kathryn zur Welt kam."

,,Ja?"

,,Na, ich wusste, das Leon dein bester Freund ist, er hätte es dir sofort erzählt, also bat ich Angela darum mir einen Background von dem guten Doktor zu verschaffen. Er war früher schon verklagt worden, weil er Frauen nachgestellt hat. Er war und ist ein Stalker, beabsichtigt das, was er nicht haben kann. Seine Exfreundin, jene die ihn verklagt hat, hat in dem Bericht erwähnt, das er ein herrsüchtiger und Besitz ergreifender Mann ist."

,,Du wusstest das?" Chris glaubte kaum, was sie ihm da gerade erzählte.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, ich habe seine Akte gelesen, Angela hat sie mir zugeschickt und ich em…ahnte, das er so etwas auch bei mir vor hatte."

Chris strich sich durchs Haar, er hatte seine Frau völlig unterschätzt.

,,Was?…" Jill sah zu ihm, wusste, was er dachte, ,,…Hey, ich bin es, Jill Valentine. Ich war selbst Polizistin, hast du das vergessen? Und ich weiß wie man mit so was umgeht. Nur weil ich jetzt deine Frau bin heißt das nicht, das ich alles verlernt habe, Chris."

,,Natürlich nicht em…" er schluckte, ,,…ich muss nur zu meiner Schande gestehen das ich dir das überhaupt nicht zugetraut hätte…Scheiße, was bist du raffiniert!"

Sie hob einen ihrer Mundwinkel: ,,Danke, Chief…aber was hast du erwartet? Das ich den Kopf in den Sand stecke?"

,,Natürlich nicht nur…" er blickte zu ihr, traf ihre Augen, ,,…glaubst du nicht, du hättest mich einweihen sollen?"

,,Dann hättest du dich eingemischt, den Helden gespielt und versucht mich zu schützen."

,,Und so sollte es ein, Himmel Jill, du bist schwanger, schon vergessen? Von mir aus hätte er Typ dich auch nur zum Kaffeenachmittag entführen können, trotzdem warst du verschwunden und das em…" er schloss kurz die Augen, schob seine Erinnerungen zur Seite, ,,…Das hat mir eine scheiß Angst gemacht."

,,Entschuldige…" sie wusste, das sie ihn an damals zurück erinnerte, ,,…ich muss dir recht geben und gestehen, das ich mit einer Entführung nicht gerechnet habe. Ich meine, ich war zwar darauf vorbereitet, das dieser Typ verrück ist, aber…naja…kannst du mir verzeihen?" Sie sah schuldbewusst zu ihm.

Er nickte, atmete durch: ,,Ja…" dann schüttelte er noch einmal den Kopf, amüsiert diesmal, ,,…Mann, du hast dich wirklich verändert, Jill. Ich brachte aus Afrika eine verschüchterte, ängstliche Frau nach hause, doch jetzt bist du so viel mehr. Du bist im Stand gewesen diese Tortur zu verarbeiten, du hast dein Leben wieder gefunden und du hast seither einen Schicksalsschlag nach dem anderen überwunden. Du bist sogar mit diesem Typen da fertig geworden…Ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, das ich jemanden kenne der mental so stark ist wie du es bist, mich eingeschlossen, aber du warst du schon immer die Beste von uns allen, Barry hat recht mit der Aussage."

Jill blickte gerade aus, ihr Blick verlor sich in der verschneiten Landschaft: ,,Wenn ich es nicht gewesen wäre…wäre ich jetzt nicht hier…" dann sah sie zu ihm, ,,…und wenn du nicht da gewesen wärest, mir zu helfen mit allem was du seit Afrika für mich getan hast, hätte ich mich umgebracht."

,,Sag das nicht."

,,Doch, es ist die Wahrheit…" sie blickte unter sich, ,,…du warst der einzige Grund für mich damals noch weiter zu leben und du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich zurück gekommen bin…"


	24. Chapter 24

Rebecca strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als sie mit einem vollen Teller Gebäck zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

,,Hier, ihr lieben…ist reichlich was für jeden dabei." Sie kam zu ihren Freunden zurück, stellte den Teller Mitten auf den Couchtisch und nahm dann auf Carlos´ Schoß platz, der auf dem gemütlichen Sessel saß. Ihre Arme legte sie um seinen Hals, während seine ihre Hüften umfingen.

Weihnachtliche Stimmung lag in der Luft, begleitet von Zimtduft und Tannengeruch. Die Musikanlage spielte leise, weihnachtliche Musik.

,,Schön habt ihr es euch hier gemacht…" schwärmte Claire müde. Sie hatte ihre schlafende und nun schon knapp drei vier Wochen alte Tochter im Arm, saß neben Matt auf der Couch. Matt hatte indes einen Arm um seine Verlobte gelegt.

Neben ihm saßen Leon und Angela.

,,Danke, Claire, ihr habt schließlich alle geholfen…"

,,Wir nicht…" Leon schluckte schuldbewusst, sah Angela an.

,,Du hattest genug mit TallOaks und deiner Abteilung zu tun, das verstehen wir…" sagte Carlos.

Angela nickte: ,,Ich habe ihn teilweise tagsüber überhaupt nicht gesehen, aber jetzt hat sich die ganze Sache wieder beruhigt, auch wir im Department haben alles wieder im Griff obwohl es…tragisch war." sie fühlte Leons Hand an ihrem Rücken, blickte zu ihm, sah wie er mit dem Mund die Worte `I-Love-You´ formte und lächelte. Sie entgegnete ein `Ich-Dich-Auch´ mit ihren Lippen.

,,Ich freue mich, das ihr hier seid…" sagte Rebecca, blickte dann zu Kathy und ihren Töchtern, die auf der zweiten Couch saßen, ,,…wirklich, es bedeutet mir viel, das ihr alle da seid."

,,Na, alle sind wir nicht gerade da…" Claire blickte auf ihr Baby. Es war in Rosa gekleidet.

,,Glaubst du dein Bruder kommt noch?" wollte Matt wissen.

,,Hoffen wir es nicht…" Carlos murmelte beiläufig vor sich hin. Chris war noch immer ein Dorn in seinem Schuh.

Claire blickte zu ihm, genau wie alle anderen. ,,Was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn? Ihr wart doch Freunde."

,,Falsch…" entgegnete Carlos, ,,…ich habe ihn Jill zuliebe toleriert und…" er sah versohlen zu den wachsamen Augen seiner Ehefrau, ,,…ich wollte Becca nicht verärgern."

,,Bärchen…" Rebecca strich Carlos durchs Haar, ,,…sei nett, du hast es versprochen. Wenn der Deal platzt , habe ich bis nächstes Jahr Migräne, vergiss das nicht!"

,,Ja, ja…nenn mich nur nicht so bei unseren Freunden…"

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Leise und giggelnd lachten die Anderen. Peinlich berührt wurden die Ohren von Carlos ganz heiß.

,,Ach Carlos mach dir nichts draus…" Kathy kicherte wie ihre Töchter neben ihr, ,,…Mein Mann hat damals ganz andere Namen bekommen…" sie stockte abrupt, als ihre Erinnerungen an Barry zurück kamen. Irgendwie fehlte er ihr an Weihnachten. Es war immer ihr liebstes Fest. Das erkannte sie jetzt zumindest.

,,Alles okay, Mom?" fragte Polly.

Sie nickte: ,,Aber ja, Baby…ich musste gerade an euren Vater denken."

,,Glaubst du er kommt auch?" wollte Moira wissen, blickte dann zu Rebecca.

Die Ärztin hob die Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mit Jill telefoniert…" sie überlegte kurz, ,,…letzte Woche. Sie war in Eile, hatte nicht viel Zeit, zu viel ist momentan bei TerraSave los, aber sie war zuversichtlich, das sie kommen würden."

,,Hm…stimmt…" Matt sprach nachdenklich, ,,…wir hatten vor ein paar Tagen noch ein Serverproblem, bei dem ich oben in Jills Abteilung helfen musste, sie ist wirklich die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt gewesen, hat kaum registriert, das sie die Mittagspause beinahe durchgearbeitet hat."

Claire hob beide Augenbrauen: ,,Diese Frau entwickelt sich langsam zum Workaholic…"

,,Claire!" ihr Verlobter drückte sanft ihre Schultern.

,,Ist doch so, Matt…" sie sah ihn an, ,,…Chris schafft es wenigstens nach der Arbeit mal kurz Hallo zu sagen, doch Jill habe ich erst einmal gesehen, seit unsere Tochter auf der Welt ist und das war im Kreissaal. Ehrlich niemand sieht sich noch so richtig…immerzu im Stress zwischen Arbeit und Eric und Eric und Chris…dann noch Barry als Untermieter. Ich kann mir regelrecht vorstellen wie die beiden sich abends vorm Fernseher Football reinziehen und Jill damit beschäftigt ist das Kind ins Bett zu schaffen, nur um den beiden dann ein Bier zu bringen und den Hund nicht verhungern zu lassen…"

,,Ach komm, so war Daddy noch nie…" sagte Moira.

Claire zucke mit den Schultern: ,,Also ich bin bei Chris aufgewachsen und glaubt mir, ich habe es gehasst, das er ständig seine Sachen überall herumliegen gelassen hat. Ich meine, ich liebe ihn, klar, aber mir wäre das alles wirklich zu viel, zumal sie jetzt noch zwei Kinder bekommt."

,,So schlimm ist Chris nun auch wieder nicht." entgegnete Leon amüsiert.

,,Leon, du hast ja keine Ahnung!…Am liebsten hätte ich ihm seine Hanteln hinterher geworden."

Angela ergriff das Wort, blickte sicher zu Claire rüber: ,,Ich bin sicher, das Jill ihn schon zurecht stutzen wird, wenn es ihr zu viel wird. Sie ist niemand, der nicht gerade aus sagt, was ihr nicht in den Kram passt."

,,Ich bin nur froh, das die Sache da letztens gut ausgegangen war..." sagte Kathy, ,,…war ganz schön em…schwer für Chris und auch für den Kleinen, als Jill da verschwunden war."

,,Ist vorbei, das ist die Hauptsache…" sagte Rebecca und nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt war, lenkte sie auch gleich das Thema um, ,,…Ich denke, wenn ihr alle soweit seit, dann können wir mit dem Kaffee beginnen."  
Carlos blickte auf die Uhr: ,,Viertel nach vier, wir können auch noch warten."

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Wir müssen nicht warten, es war drei Uhr ausgemacht und…" Es klingelte an der Haustür, ,,…Oh, na das werden sie wohl sein. Gehst du?" Sie blickte zu ihrem Ehemann.

Carlos nickte, schob Rebecca sachte von seinem Schoß, stahl sich noch einen Kuss und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer, ging durch den kurzen Flur, öffnete die Haustür und überrascht blickte er drein, als er zwei Männer und ein kleines Kind dort stehen sah.

,,Hey…" grüßte Barry und reichte dem ehemaligen Söldner die Hand.

,,Hallo Barry…" sagte Carlos, deutete seinem Freund schon mal rein zu gehen.

Eric grüßte seinen Patenonkel freudig, er war auf dem Arm seines Vaters und reichte ihm eine Flasche Wein.

,,Oh für mich und Tante Becca? Das ist aber sehr nett, Kleiner…" Carlos nahm die Flasche dankbar an, lächelte dem Kind zu, es schwand jedoch, als er dessen Vater anblickte, ,,…Chris…" er nickte ihm zu.

,,Carlos…" Chris setzte seinen Sohn ab, ,,…ich bin nur hier, um Eric zu bringen. Barry wird ein Auge auf ihn haben."

,,Und du?" Verwundert blickte er den Agent an.

Chris erhob sich wieder, zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich weiß, du magst mich nicht besonders, drum will ich keinen Stress verursachen. Es ist Christmas Eve und ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir den Tag für Rebecca nicht unnötig zerstören."

Es wunderte Carlos, das Chris nicht nur an sich, sondern auch an Rebecca dachte. Er wollte freiwillig wieder gehen? Das rechnete selbst Carlos ihm an und er gab sich einen Ruck. Zum einen, weil wie gesagt Weihnachtsabend war und zum anderen, weil er seine Frau glücklich sehen wollte, immerhin waren Chris und Rebecca dicke Freunde.

Er schluckt und wank ihn rein: ,,Ach komm, ich glaube wir beide können uns zurück halten wenn es sein muss."

Chris hob beide Augenbrauen, war sichtlich überrascht.

,,Na komm…" beharrte Carlos, packte ihn an seinem Oberarm und drückte ihn ins innere des Hauses, ,,…es wird sonst so kühl."

,,Komm Daddy…" vergnügt hatte Eric die Hand seines Vaters gegriffen.

,,Wo ist deine Frau?" wollte Carlos dann wissen…

* * *

Jill atmete durch.

Sie hatte nicht mehr geglaubt, das sie es schaffen würde und doch hatte sie es geschafft.

Es wurde ihr wirklich langsam zu viel bei TerraSave.

Seitdem Claire im Mutterschutz war, waren sie und ihre Kollegen ohnehin schon unterbesetzt und seitdem auch noch zwei weitere Mitarbeiter wegen Krankheit ausgefallen waren, blieb der Meiste Papierkram an ihr hängen.

Jill hatte es daher einfach nicht geschafft pünktlich um zwei Uhr Nachmittags Feierabend zu machen, hatte daher zuhause angerufen und ihrem Ehemann gesagt, das sie schon mal losfahren sollten, sie würde folgen.

,,…tut mir leid, das ich zu spät bin…" Jill löste sich aus der Umarmung von Rebecca, die ihre Hände an Jills Oberarmen legte. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das ihrer schwangeren Figur schmeichelte, darunter eine Leggins und warme, bequeme und vor allem flache Stiefel.

Die Ärztin lächelte: ,,Du bist jetzt da, nur das zählt…" es war mittlerweile kurz nach sechs, ,,…Du siehst etwas blass aus, bist du Müde?"

Die Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Das ist sicher nur die dunkel Kleidung…"

,,Ach Jill, du arbeitest zu viel, hast du jetzt wenigstens Urlaub?"

,,Nur über Weihnachten."

Rebecca seufzte: ,,Naja, dann entspann dich wenigstens jetzt, komm, es sind alle da…" sie zog Jill mit ins Wohnzimmer…

…und nachdem Jill alle anderen begrüßt hatte, nahm sie dankbar zwischen Angela und Claire auf der Couch platz. Die Männer und Eric befanden sich in Carlos´ Hobbyraum nebenan.

,,Hallo Fremde…" hauchte Claire.

Jill blickte zu ihr: ,,Hm?"

Die Brünette nickte: ,,Kennst du mich eigentlich noch. Was bist du für eine Patentante?"  
,,Oh Claire…" Jill dämmerte es, ,,…Es tut mir leid, ich weiß ich habe versprochen dich zu besuchen, aber ich habe einfach…" sie brach ab und fing anders an, ,,…Ich weiß momentan nicht wo mir der Kopf steht."

,,Naja, halb so wild, sag, ist wirklich so viel zu tun wie Matt immer erzählt?" fragte Claire und meinte damit offensichtlich TerraSave.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…Holly und Allen sind ausgefallen und da die unentbehrliche Claire Redfield nicht da ist, kommt Gott und die Welt mit allem Möglichen zu mir."

,,Ich habe letzte Woche die Rede von Susan für die Weltgesundheitsorganisation im Fernsehen gesehen, du hast die Rede verfasst, oder?"

,,Ja…" Jill stürzte die Lippen. Es war ihre Aufgabe auch Reden für andere zu schreiben, Berichte zu verfassen, doch niemals würde Jill sich zu erkennen geben, sie würde niemals selbst eine Rede halten. Es lag ihr mehr im Hintergrund zu bleiben und zu organisieren. Zwar hatte sie kein Problem mit ihrem Selbstvertrauen und könnte ohne weiteres eine öffentliche Rede vor Kameras halten, doch sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, das die Öffentlichkeit Jill Valentine/Redfield wieder erkannte. Intern bei TerraSave war es kein Problem, das jeder Jill Redfield kannte, Frau des wohl bekanntesten BSAA Agenten der Welt Chris Redfield, doch ihr Privatleben hielt sie eben gerne privat.

Jill beugte sich zu Claire, sah das schlafende Bündel, die kleine Kathryn neben ihrer Mutter im Kinderwagen liegen. ,,Sie ist groß geworden."

Claire nickte stolz, tätschelte dann Jills Bauch: ,,Ja, sie hat schön zugenommen, em…das kann man von dir aber auch sagen!…" sie blickte auf den großen Bauch von Jill, der selbst durch das Umstandskleid hervorgehoben wurde, ,,…Jill du bist echt…explodiert!"

Die Blondine lächelte, legte sich beide Hände an ihre Seiten: ,,Ja…mit meiner Wespentaille ist es jetzt wirklich aus und vorbei."

,,Wann sind die beiden denn fällig?" wollte Angela neben ihr wissen.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu der Polizistin: ,,Anfang Mai nächstes Jahr."

,,Dann hast du aber noch einiges vor dir…" Kathy lächelte ihr zu.

,,Jap…" Jill setzte sich auf, blickte zu der älteren Frau, deren Töchter und fixierte dann den Blick von Kathy, ,,…Und? Wie läuft es mit Barry?"

Die angesprochene verzog des Gesichtsausdruck: ,,Das du mich so was jetzt fragst."  
,,Tja, sie hat aber recht…" Rebecca mischte mit, die auf dem Sessel saß, so wie vorhin, ,,…es ist echt…verwirrend euch beide getrennt zu sehen. Was sagt ihr denn dazu, Girls?" Sie blickte zu den Töchtern der Burtons.

Moira hob die Schultern: ,,Ist schade klar, aber ich bin ohnehin so gut wie aus dem Haus, kriege ja sonst nichts mehr mit."

,,Und ich bin an der Uni und nur noch in den Semesterferien zu hause…Mom und Dad werden schon das tun, wonach ihnen ist..." fügte Polly hinzu, ,,…aber es wäre mir lieber, wenn es so wäre wie früher."

Kathy blickte bedrückt zu Boden, atmete durch.

Ja, sie hatte etwas Zeit für sich gebraucht, doch mittlerweile war sie es leid diesem großen Haus allein zu sein. Ihre Töchter waren wie erwähnt nur noch selten da, gingen immer mehr ihren eigenen Leben nach und was hatte Kathy denn außer ihnen noch.

,,Bist du okay, Kathy?" fragte Jill.

Die Frau nickte.

,,Ach…" Rebecca sprang plötzlich auf, ,,…ich muss ja nach dem Essen sehen! Wartet hier, ich bin gleich fertig."

,,Du musst das nicht alles alleine machen, wir helfen dir!" beschloss Jill und Angele nickte zustimmend. Beide Frauen standen auf, doch Rebecca hob den Finger: ,,Oh nein, Jill du solltest mal eine Pause machen! Arbeitest sogar am Weihnachtsabend…setz dich wieder und befass dich ein bisschen mit Claire."

,,Hab ich nur so den Eindruck oder stimmt es, das du mich schon wieder mit Samthandschuhen anfasst?" Jill hatte dabei die Augenbrauen gehoben.

Die Ärztin grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Sie hat recht…" Angela blickte zu der blonden Frau, ,,…lass mich ihr helfen, so viel arbeit ist das nicht."  
,,Okay, okay…" Jill gab nach, setzte sich wieder neben Claire und schlug die Beine übereinander, ,,…aber das mir keine Klagen kommen." Sie lächelte.

,,Wir kommen auch…" beschloss Moira, nickte Polly zu und deutete ihr zu folgen, zusammen verließen die vier das Wohnzimmer…

Das Essen war reichlich und lecker gewesen. Rebecca hatte sich selbst übertroffen.

Es gab den klassischen Truthahn, Preiselbeersoße und süße Kartoffeln, und zum Nachtisch stillte Vanilleeis mit warmen Himbeeren gänzlich den Hunger aller dreizehn anwesenden. Kathryn war natürlich noch weit davon entfernt normale Kost zu essen, weshalb sich Claire gleich nach den Nachtisch entschuldigte, nach oben ging um ihre Tochter zu stillen.

Der Abend verlief gut und ruhig.

* * *

Die Uhr zeigte allmählich viertel vor neun.

Es wurde viel gelacht, es wurde viel gesprochen, bis Eric seine Mutter an der Hand nahm, zum Klavier von Rebecca und Carlos im Wohnzimmer zog. Er wollte seine Mutter spielen hören, genau wie Claire und Rebecca auch und es sollte Erics Lieblingslied sein.

Jill hatte es ihm schon so oft vorgespielt und so tat sie es heute Abend eben auch.

Langsam erklangen die Noten durch das ansonsten jetzt stille Wohnzimmer.

Leise und schleichend begann der Anfang, Noten tanzten in einem zuckersüßen Ton und Eric saß neben Jill, betrachtete deren Finger.

Er liebte es, wenn seine Mutter für ihn spielte. Sie hatte das immer gemacht, wenn er sie darum bat und besonders im letzten Jahr war das so gewesen. ,,Mommy sing…" bat das Kind.

Jill sah zu ihm hinab und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht, tat sie es: _,,Dancing Bears…painted wings…thinks I almost remember…and a song someone sings…once upon a december…" _

Eric schmiegte sich an ihre Seite, lächelte und lauschte. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal verzaubert an und wie in ein Märchen versetzt. Etwas magisches, es gefiel dem Jungen.

_,,Someone holds me save an warm…horses prance through a silver Storm…figures dancing gracefully across my memory…" _wie oft hatte sie für ihn gesungen? Jill vermochte es nicht nachzuzählen. Ihre Finger spielten dieses Kinderlied wie von selbst.

_,,Far away long ago…glowing dim as an ember…things my heart use to know…things it yearns to remember…"_

Jills Stimme glich einem Engel. Leise und schön, wärmend und beflügelnd. Eric wurde geliebt von ihr, das wusste er ein jedes Mal.

_,,…And a song someone sings…once upon a december…"_

Dann spielte sie die letzten Noten und dann stoppte es.

Hinter ihr klatschte es plötzlich und als sich Jill, Eric, Rebecca und Claire erschrocken umdrehten, sahen sie alle anderen ebenfalls in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer stehen. Sie hatten sich wohl dazu geschlichen.

,,Hey!…" Jill stemmte die Arme in die Hüften, ,,…es ist unhöflich sich einfach so anzuschleichen!"

Chris lächelte, kam zu ihr und küsste sie. Auch er fühlte sich beflügelt: ,,Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie schön du singen kannst."

,,Ach komm, es reicht gerade für Erics Schlaflieder…" sie war doch irgendwie gerührt davon, das es all ihre Freund gefallen hatte.

,,Spiel doch noch etwas…" bat Angela, sie sich in Leons Armen wohl fühlte.

,,Oh ja…" Carlos ging rüber zu Rebecca, nahm deren Hand, ,,…wäre mal eine Abwechslung zu der ewigen Weihnachtsmusik..

,,Er hat recht…" fügte Barry hinzu.

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Was soll ich den spielen?…" sie hob beide Hände, ,,…Und bitte nicht die Moonlight Sonata. Von dem Punkt ausgesehen, das wir alle diese Komposition nicht mehr hören können bis zu der Tatsache, das ich meine Zwillinge nicht zu Mathematikgenies formen will " Sie lachte.

Ihre Freunde lachten ebenso. Kathy tauschte mit ihren Töchtern amüsierte blicke.

Ja, es gab Gerüchte, das klassische Musik die mathematischen Fähigkeiten fördern konnten. War mit Sicherheit nur Unsinn, aber es hob die Stimmung der Gruppe.

,,Du spielt doch andauernd einiges für Eric, such dir was aus." Chris legte eine Hand um ihre Schultern.

,,Oh…Wie wäre es mit…" Claire überlegte, blickte kurz in den Kinderwagen vor sich. Ihre Tochter schlief noch immer. ,,…Wie wäre es mit `_Colors of the wind_´? Ich habe diesen Pocahontas-Film geliebt!"

Chris grinste seine Schwester an: ,,Du warst süchtig danach."  
Claire zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Na und?…" dann sah sie zu Jill, ,,…Kannst du das?"

,,Ich habe es seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gespielt…em…" die blonde Frau überlegte.

,,Probier es…" pflichtete Kathy bei, erinnerte sich daran, das auch ihre Kinder diesen Film gemocht haben.

Jill seufzte: ,,Okay, aber ich gebe keine Garantie…" sie drehte sich zum Klavier um, drehte den Kopf zu Eric.

Das Kind lächelte, blickte sie mit großen, freudigen Augen an: ,,Du kannst es, Mommy…"

Sie lächelte ebenfalls, strich ihm durchs Haar und nickte.

Dann sah se auf die weißen und schwarzen Taten, erinnerte sich an den Anfang, suchte ihn und dann legte sie ihre Finger auf die Noten, die ersten Töne erklangen.

Chris sah auf seine Frau hinab, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was hatte er für ein Glück.

Kaum zu glauben, das diese Frau vor ihm einmal Jill Valentine war, Ex-Diebin, Ex-Kriminelle, einstige Rear Securitiy und seine Partnerin bei STARS. Die unerschrockene Frau, die jene Nacht in der Arklay-Villa und den ganzen Untergang von Raccoon City miterlebt und überlebt hatte, das sie die Frau war, die seither seine beste Freundin war, seine Rückendeckung die ihn in Russland begleitet hatte, die mit ihm die BSAA gegründet, die Verschwörung um Terragregia aufgedeckt hatte und die ihr Leben für ihn im Spencer-Anwesen aufgegeben hatte und die dennoch wider allem, was geschehen war, zu ihm zurück gekommen war. Es war ein Wunder, nein…

…sie war sein Wunder.

Jeder hörte ihre, Klavirspiel zu, ließ seine Gedanken schweben.

Matt hielt Claire, die sich in seine Arme schmiegte, Leon und Angela standen noch immer zusammen neben Carlos und Rebecca und während alle den weichen, seichten und schönen Tönen von Jill lauschte, löste Kathy den Blick von ihren Töchtern vor ihr und blickte rechts neben sich.

Barry sah sie an er lächelte hauchzart.

Sie erwiderte das, fühlte plötzlich seine Hand an ihrer und ja, sie ließ es geschehen…

* * *

Chris nahm ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich, kaum das sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer geschlossen hatte und gab ihr einen innigen liebevollen Kuss.

Er schloss die Augen dabei, drückte sie sanft an sich, fühlte sie auch sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, wie sie den Kuss ebenfalls genoss.

Jill lachte leise, löste sich von ihm und blickte ihrem Ehemann in die Augen: ,,Wofür war der?" Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren sie nach hause gekommen und gerade hatten sie ihren Sohn ins Bett gebracht.

Chris stimmt ihr Lachen mit ein, war noch immer beflügelt von dem schönen Abend, der sich entwickelt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nur so…ich wollte dir nur zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

Ihr Lächeln verging, sie stürzte die Lippen: ,,Als ob ich das nicht wüsste."

Ein Pfeifen erklang, eine Melodie.

Barry war es, der die Treppen hinauf kam. Oben angekommen blickte er auf, sah Chris und Jill noch immer einander festhaltend und grinste, nickte ihnen freundlich zu: ,,Ben ist versorgt."

,,Danke…" meinte Chris trocken, sah seinem Freund zu wie dieser freudig an ihnen vorbei ging, sein Zimmer anvisierte. Er pfiff erneut, schlenderte vor sich hin.

,,Em, Barry?…" Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm, ,,…bist du okay?" Sie fand sein verhalten eigenartig. Er erschien beinahe so…glücklich. Im Gegensatz zu der Trauermine der letzten Wochen.

Der Cop drehet sich noch mal zu seinen Freunden um und knipste ihnen mit einem Auge zu: ,,Warten wir es ab." Dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

Erstaunt und teilweise irritiert tauschten Chris und Jill Blicke.

,,Glaubst du er und Kathy nähern sich wieder an?" fragte er.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, grinste: ,,Warten wir es ab…"


	25. Chapter 25

…_Schwere Armeestiefel schlichen gespannt über den harten Betonboden. Das Klicken und nachladen von Waffen, vollautomatischen Sturmgewehren war zu hören, heftiges, gehetztes Atmen. Gebrüll der B.O.W´s hinter ihnen lagen in der Ferne, sie hatten es durch die Lagerhalle geschafft, auf wundersame Weise ohne einen Mann oder die Zivilistin zu verlieren._

_Seine Männer blickten mit scharfen Augen umher, bereit auf alles zu schießen, was nicht mehr menschlich war. _

_Chris hatte die Führung übernommen, er war der Captain. Rechts neben ihm blickte Piers misstrauisch drein, beäugte den kahlen, nicht allzu großen Raum, den sie betraten, den Korridor, am anderen Ende. Es schien sicher, er Ausgang lag vor ihnen. Doch wie aus dem Nichts, drehte der junge Soldat sich um, suchte mit misstrauischem Blick nach der Zivilistin zwischen ihren Reihen. Sie war weg! _

_,,Die Frau, Sie ist weg! FINN!"_

_Chris drehte sich um, sah wie sich Finn McCauley, der Neue, hastig umdrehte. Er hastete zurück zu dem Gang aus dem sie gekommen waren, Sein Zittern war zu sehen, der ängstliche Blick. Es war seine Verantwortung und er hatte versagt. ,,Ich…k…Keine Ahnung was passiert ist! Sie war vor einer Sekunde noch da!" Er versuchte sich zu verteidigen, während Piers nur mit zornigem Blick den Kopf schüttelte._

_Und dann passierte es. Ein Klacken._

_Chris und Piers blickten noch hoch, sahen die Gitterstäbe über ihren Köpfen bereits nach unten schnellen und schafften es gerade noch so, in einem schnellen Sprung nach vorne in den Korridor, sich in dem sicheren Tode zu entziehen. Das Team blickte mit Entsetzen und Sorge zu._

_Die beiden rappelten sich umgehend auf, griffen an die Gitterstäbe. Unmöglich die aufzubekommen, sie waren von ihrem restlichen Team abgeschnitten. Was war denn jetzt nur los? _

_Noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, erklang ein zweiten Klacken und ein zweiten Gitter rutschte nach unten, versperrte seinem Team nun auch noch den Rückweg, es saß in dem Raum in der Falle. Unsicher und nun mit aufsteigender Panik blickten die Männer sich um, suchten nach irgendetwas, das ihre Situation erklären konnte, doch vergebens._

_Chris verstand es nicht._

_Wo kamen die Gitter her, wie sollte er sein Team, seine Freunde da raus bekommen? Und dann hörte er ihre Schritte. Ihre Absätze klickten, als sie sich langsam näherte._

_Umgehend, wütend riss Chris sein Sturmgewehr nach oben, zielte an seinem Team vorbei, durch den kompletten Raum, zwischen den beiden Gittern durch und fletschte die Zähne. ,,Ada!" Er hatte ihr schon vorhin nicht vertraut, als er und einige seiner Männer sie fanden. Sie hatte nie den Eindruck einer unschuldigen Geisel erweckt._

_Auch Piers erhob seine Waffe, genau wie das restliche Team._

_,,Vielen Dank für den Escort, Jungs…" sie sprach mit einer sinnlichen Stimme, einer ihrer Mundwinkel hob sich eine Idee. Ihr Blick war genauso düster wie vorhin, ,,…Hier habt ihr ein kleines Andenken an mich." Dann warf sie einen metallenen Ball durch die Gitter._

_Schrecken stand Finn in den Augen, als der Ball zu explodieren schien. Annähernd hundert Nadeln sprangen daraus hervor, in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Die Dinger bohrten sich in Hälse, Arme, Beine, Gesichter. Instinktiv waren Chris und Piers zurück gewichen, schützten ihr Gesicht mit den Armen, auch wenn die Nadeln nicht allzu weit flogen, sie niemals erreichen würden._

_Erschrocken dann sah Chris auf._

_Seine Männer krümmten sich, stöhnten, heulten und gingen scheinbar unter Schmerzen in die Knie. Die Frau hatte noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte sich um und verschwand._

_Warum?_

_Chris verstand es noch immer nicht. Er und sein Team hatten der Frau geholfen zu entkommen, warum also dieser Hinterhalt?_

_Ein Schrei von einem seiner sich krümmenden Freunde, Rauch stieg von ihm auf._

_,,…Nein…" hauchte Chris, sah genau wie Piers mit Schrecken zu, was gerade vor ihren Augen geschah. ,,Nein, verdammt noch mal! Nein!…" Chris brüllte aufgeregt, schlug gegen die Gitter, als seine Freunde zu Boden gingen, ihre Qual wurde schlimmer. Pein stand in ihren Gesichtern, die zu schrecklichen Fratzen mutierten._

_Und dann schlug Finns Körper in hellen Flammen auf._

_Chris traute seinen Augen nicht, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Diese Frau hatte sein Team mit dem C-Virus infiziert und das auch noch in enormen Mengen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!_

_,,…Finn, halt durch!"_

_Der junge Rekrut schaffte es noch mal auf seine Beine, sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus verbranntem Fleisch und Tränen. Er zwang seine Füße los zu gehen. Langsam und träge._

_,,Nein, nicht so!" hauchte Chris fassungslos, als ein weiterer Mann seines Teams in Flammen aufging, dann ein dritter. _

_,,Ca…Captain!…" Finns Flammen wandelten sich in eine schleimige Schicht, die seinen Körper zu umhüllen begann. Er brachte nur stockend noch seine Stimme hervor, streckte nach Hilfe suchend die Hand nach Chris aus und Chris streckte seinen Arm durch die Gitter zu ihm, so weite er nur konnte. Er wollte die Hand des jungen Mannes greifen, ihm helfen, doch er erreichte ihn nicht und es war zu spät. _

_,,FINN!" schrie Chris, musste zusehen, wie dieses schleimige, knorpelige, braune Etwas den Neuen und die restlichen Teammitglieder vereinnahmte, eine Kruste über den gesamten Körper bildete. Die Schmerzensschreie stoppten, stille herrschte in dem Raum, die Männer standen still, wie Statuen, wie Kokons. Es war vorbei, sie waren tot._

_Chris sank kraftlos auf die Knie. Schock hatte seinen Geist beherrscht._

_Er hatte versagt, seine Freune…alle…weg…_

_Piers jedoch sah es als erster. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als der Kokon von Finn zu pulsieren begann, dann sich nach oben aufblähte, größer wurde und platzte. Schmatzend und geräuschvoll schlug Schleim zu Boden._

_,,Captain, wir müssen weg!" Piers wusste, was aus diesen Gestalten entstand, sie hatten es schließlich in den letzten Stunden alle miterlebt._

_Chris´ Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Furcht und Unglaublichkeit. Es durfte nicht wahr sein, dass das aus seinen Freunden werden sollte._

_Das was einmal Finn gewesen war, formte sich zu einer dieser riesigen gepanzerten B.O.W´s, brüllte, grummelte, befreite sich aus seiner krustigen Hülle, schlug um sich, stampfte auf den Boden und auch die anderen…Kokons pulsierten, fingen an auszubrechen._

_Piers hielt seine Waffe erneut im Anschlag, wich zurück, genau wie Chris und beide konnten es sich nicht erklären das die Gitterstangen, der jetzige Schutz vor den B.O.W´s, vor ihren mutierten Freunden, einfach so wieder oben in der Decke verschwanden._

_Das Monster das einmal der unschuldige Neuling war, kam brüllend auf die beiden überlebenden Soldaten zu. Piers zielte: ,,Jetzt! Wir müssen hier raus!" _

_Doch Chris konnte nicht. Ein Schock breitete sich in dem sonst so unerschrockenen und erfahrenen Feldagenten aus. Ein Hieb, ein Stich, der ihn die Realität vergessen ließ. _

_Chris stand einfach nur da, unfähig zu begreifen, was aus seinem Team geworden war, unfähig sich zu bewegen und das war sein aller größter Fehler. Die B.O.W stürmet rasend, brüllend auf ihn zu…_

* * *

,,Chris?…Hey, Chris!…" es war nicht Piers der ihn rief, es war jemand anderes, ,,…Komm, schon, wach auf, Chris! Bitte…" es war die besorgte Stimme einer Frau, nein, seiner Frau.

Umgehend riss Chris die Augen auf, erwachte aus seinem schrecklichen Traum, sah die vertraute Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers um sich herum.

,,Bist du in Ordnung?" Jills Stimme klang leise, ihre Hand lag auf seiner Schulter, hatte sie sich doch auf ihrem Ellenbogen aufgestemmt.

Chris lag seitlich, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, doch drehte sich leicht zu ihr um: ,,Jill?"

Blonde Strähnen fielen in ihr Gesicht: ,,Du hast geträumt…bist du in Ordnung?"

Er sagte nichts, drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung, bis ihm sein Radiowecker verriet, das es kurz nach vier Uhr morgens war. Weihnachtsmorgen, der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember und genau vor einem Jahr war es passiert.

Noch verschlafen blickte er wieder zu ihr, musterte sie: ,,Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?" Was für eine Frage, natürlich hatte er das, dessen war er sich sicher.

Jill kniff die Lippen aufeinander, sie sah besorgt aus: ,,Halb so wild, sag, bist du okay?"

Chris holte Luft durch die Nase: ,,War es so laut?" Ihm war klar, das er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, genauso wie ihr. Erinnerungen.

Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter: ,,Ich glaube nicht das Barry oder Eric auch aufgewacht sind."

,,Tut mir leid, Jill…" Chris ließ entmutigt den Kopf fallen. Er hatte sie aufgeweckt, sie brauchte ihren Schlaf.

,,Es muss dir nicht leid tun, ich wecke dich mit meine Alpträumen ja auch."

Er hob seinen schweren Schädel wieder aus den Kissen und berührte ihre Wange mit seiner Linken. ,,…Komm, schlaf weiter, ja?"

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre: ,,Chris, wenn du darüber reden willst…" es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie ihn wegen eines Alptraumes geweckt hatte. ,,Nein, Jill…" leise sprach er, unterbrach sie.

,,…Aber…"

Er befreite seinen Arm von ihrem, schlang ihn dann um ihren Rücken: ,,Es war nur ein Traum, Liebling, mach dir keine Sorgen…" Chris drückte sie sachte an sich, ,,…Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen."

Jill legte sich an seine Seite, bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ihr war klar, was Chris geträumt haben musste und ihr war genauso klar, das er stur wie er nun mal war, niemals darüber sprechen würde. Genauso wie das letzte Mal, als sie ihn vor ein paar Nächten geweckt hatte. Sie fand es nicht gut, sie wollte, das er ihr gegenüber so offen war, wie sie ihm und sie würde mit ihm darüber sprechen.

Bald…

* * *

,,Mama!…" Eric kam freudig ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gerannt. ,,Papa!…Mama!" Er eilte zum Bett, kletterte hinauf, auf die Seite auf dem Sein Vater lag, noch schlief.

Das Kind sprang aufgeregt auf der Matratze.

,,Aau!" überrascht schreckte Chris auf, als Eric auf seinen Oberschenkel sprang. Doch Chris keuchte nicht aus Schmerz, er merkte es zwar schon, doch er war eher erfreut, da ihn das lachende Gesicht seines Sohnes ebenfalls zum lachen brachte. Er setzte sich auf.

,,Eric…" Chris griff dem Kind unter die Arme, als dieser auch auf seine aufwachende Mutter springen wollte und zog es zu sich, um nicht zu riskieren, das den Zwillingen etwas passierte. ,,Freust dich wohl, was du Rabauke?" Eric lachte unterdessen nur, kringelte sich, als sein Vater ihn kitzelte.

Jill lächelte.

Müde hatte sie ihre Augen aufgebracht, doch gleich wurde sie mit purem Glück erfüllt. Sie sah das Lachen ihres Sohnes, die Freude von Chris und kaum könnte sie schöner geweckt werden.

Sie stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen: ,,Morgen, ihr zwei."

,,Mama!…" Eric löste sich von Chris, fiel seiner Mutter um den Hals, ,,…Ist Weihnachten…"

Jill nickte, leget ihre Hand auf den Rücken ihres Sohnes, lächelte und blickte Chris an: ,,Hey…"

,,Hey…" grüßte er zurück, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Dann lachte er.

Eric drehte den Kopf zu seinem Vater, grinste und sein Grinsen war viel sagend. Er hatte es auf etwas abgesehen.

,,Jill, ich glaube unser Sohn möchte nachsehen, ob Santa Claus, ihm was gebracht hat."

,,Ja!…" Eric drehte sich vollends zu Chris um.

Wieder strich Jill dem Kind über den Rücken: ,,Dann wecken wir Onkel Barry und dann sehen wir mal nach, was?"

Eric nickte eifrig und kroch dann vom Bett.

Chris und Jill blickten dem Jungen hinterher, tauschten dann zufriedene Blicke und zuckten mit den Schultern, ehe auch die beiden aus dem Bett aufstanden…

_Marry Christmas _

_ - to all five of you J_  
_…I´m home…_

_Thanks for everything._

_ B.B._

Chris zeigte auf den Zettel der an Barrys Tür hing, denn sein Zimmer war leer und auch Jill las ihn, lächelte dann. ,,Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Er kam mir gestern Abend gleich so anders vor."

,,Ja…" Chris nickte, ,,…das ist sicher das größte Geschenk für ihn." Er erinnerte sich, das Barry und Kathy auf Rebeccas Weihnachtsfeier lange miteinander gesprochen hatten, er hatte gesehen, wie sie einander an der Hand hielten, als Jill Klavier gespielt hatte und ja, er war zuversichtlich gewesen…

* * *

Erics Augen leuchteten, als er an der Hand seiner Mutter das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Vor dem Fenster, zwischen der Glastür die zum Garten und der Wohnwand stand der Weihnachtsbaum. Er war groß, größer als Chris und breit, dicht beästet. Vor einer Woche hatte sie gemeinsam den Baum geschmückt und nun glitzerte und glänzte er in allen Farben. Die Lichterketten strahlten hell, das Lametta lag seicht und federleicht auf der Tanne. Dahinter, draußen im Garten fiel der frische Schnee, hüllte die Welt in ein weißes Kleid. Es war ein schönes Bild, das typische Weihnachtsklischee.

,,Oh…" Eric löste sich von Jills Hand und trippelte freudig zum Baum. Er lachte, als er die beiden Päckchen darunter da. Freudig zeigte er mit dem Finger darauf, ,,…Da! Guck!"

Wieder tauschten Chris und Jill einen Blick miteinander. Sie lächelten als sie sich näherten.

Jill schlang ihren Morgenmantel um sich und nahm auf dem Sofa platz. Neben sie gesellte sich Ben. Neugierige Hundeaugen blickten dem Treiben zu.

Chris ging an den beiden vorbei, setzte sich dann einfach so neben ihr auf den Boden. Auch er trug noch seinen Schlafanzug, ebenso wie Eric.

Der Agent hatte so früher jedes Weihnachten verbracht, mit seinen Eltern, seiner Schwester. Es war das Gemütliche daran. Noch im Schlafanzug die Geschenke auspacken.

Eric blickte zu ihm und Chris nickte: ,,Na los, nimm dir deine Päckchen…" er drückte seinen Sohn zu den Geschenken, ,,…Santa Claus hat sie dir gebracht." Chris lachte zu Jill und sie sah ihn lächelnd an, legte ihre Hand zufrieden auf die Schulter von ihm.

Natürlich krallte Eric sich das größte Geschenk zu erst. Lachend drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um und Chris half ihm das zu tragen, sich zu setzen, da es doch noch etwas schwer für den Jungen war.

Eric lachte, grapschte nach dem bunten Papier, riss es auf und befreite das Rechteck aus seiner Verpackung. ,,Oh…Indianas!" Eric jubelte, als er auf der Verpackung das Abbild eines Kinderzeltes entdeckte.

Jill griff die kleine Digitalkamera vom Couchtisch und machte ein paar Bilder.

Sie liebte es den beiden zu zusehen. Sie liebte das Lachen ihres Sohnes. Er freute sich wahnsinnig, über das Zelt, auch, als er das Duplo-Indianerdorf auspackte. ,,Will spielen, Papa!"

,,Ja, ja…" Chris lachte, ,,…aber wir sollten doch Ben auch noch sein Geschenk geben, oder?"

Eric nickte: ,,Ja…" er griff noch einmal unter den Weihnachtsbaum, zückte ein neues, schwarzes Halsband mit der entsprechenden Hundemarke.

,,Komm her, Ben…" sagte Chris, klopfte auf seinen Oberschenkel und augenblicklich kam der Hund vom Sofa gesprungen, auf sein Herrchen zu. Chris schallte dem Hund sein altes Halsband ab, zog ihm das Neu an. Ben hechelte, als Chris ihm über die Seite strich. ,,Na gefällt es dir, Junge?"  
Der Hund bellte.

Auch Jill kraulte den Kopf des Hundes, lachte. ,,Na, sieht das nicht schön aus?" Sie sah Eric an.

,,Ja, ja…" Eric kicherte, fiel dem Hund um den Hals, ,,…Schöner Ben!…" er löste sich von dem Hund wieder, sah zu seinem Vater, ,,…Ist jetzt Mami dran?"

Jill sah fragend auf, als Chris auf die Frage von Eric hin nickte. Sie sah, wie Eric sich noch einmal zu dem Baum wandte. Das Kind griff ein kleines Päckchen, etwa handgroß, grünes Papier und eine rote Schleife dran, dann reichte es dies seiner Mutter.

Verdutzt blickte Jill erst zu Eric, dann zu Chris: ,,Em…ich dachte wir hatten vereinbart, das wir uns nichts schenken…"

Chris grinste: ,,Ist ja nicht nur von mir, dein Sohn schenkt es dir auch…"

Jill sah unter sich, auf das kleine Päckchen, ihr verging das Lächeln.

,,Hast du was?" fragte Chris, zog die Augenbrauen ein Stück zusammen, musterte seine Frau eindinglich.

Sie wollte das Wort ergreifen, da war es Eric, der sich an ihrem Bein festhielt: ,,Mach es auf, Mami!"

,,Okay…" Jill rang sich ein Lächeln ab, dann begann sie an dem Papier zu ziehen, das Päckchen zu öffnen und hervor kam, wie sie sich bereits gedacht hatte, eine kleine Schmuckschatulle. Sie grinste: ,,…Ich muss dich enttäuschen Chris, ich bin ja schon verheiratet."

Er lachte amüsiert, sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Mach es auf…"  
Jill öffnete das Kästchen und darin lag eine silberne, zierliche Kette mit einem kleinen Herzförmigen Anhänger. Es passte genau zu dem Armband, das Chris ihr einmal, ebenfalls an Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Ihre Finger nahmen die Kette heraus.

,,Aufmachen!" forderte Eric und Jill erkannte, das der kleine Anhänger ein Medaillon war. Sie legte die Schachtel auf ihren Schoß und öffnete das kleine Silberamulett. Ein Bild war darin, ein kleines, wunderschönes Bild. Es zeigte Chris und Eric.

Sie war gerührt, eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Augen.

,,Mama!…" Eric blickte traurig drein, ,,…Du magst es nicht?"

Jill sah ihren Jungen an, strich ihm durchs Haar und nickte: ,,Doch, es gefällt mir sehr, Liebling…" dann sah sie Chris an, ,,…Ich habe nur nichts, was ich dir zurück schenken kann." Sie hätte doch etwas besorgen sollen.

Chris lächelte noch immer.  
Die Sorge, das Jill die Kette nicht gefiel war umgehend zerstreut. Sie war wohl nur traurig, das sie nichts für ihn hatte, doch das konnte er auch zerstreuen.

,,Oh doch Jill…" Er rutschte zu ihr, kniete vor ihr und legte eine Hand an ihren Oberarm, den anderen an ihren Bauch. Sanft strich er über die Babyrundung, ,,…du schenkst mir das hier…" Chris blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…Das ist mehr, als ich mir wünschen konnte."

Jill legte eine Hand auf seine, sah ihn sehnsüchtig an und lächelte nun auch, zufrieden.

Eric lache, hatte vom Tisch einen Mistelzweig genommen und hielt ihn zwischen seine Mutter und seinen Vater. ,,Ihr müsst euch küssen!"

Beide sahen zu dem Jungen, er lachte, wedelte mit dem Zweig.

Chris richtete sich auf seinen Knien auf, während Jill sich zu ihm runter beute und beide gaben sich einen kurzen Kuss. Nicht zu viel, denn vor ihrem Sohn verhielten beide sich stets zurückhaltend.

Es war pures Glück, was an diesem Morgen über der - noch kleinen - Familie lag und so sollte es auch bleiben. Jetzt endlich…

* * *

…und so blieb es auch den ganzen Tag.

Eric hatte keine Ruhe gehabt, bis sein Vater ihm geholfen hatte das Kinderzelt aufzubauen. Das Kind hatte auch mit den Bauklötzen gespielt, während Jill das Essen zubereitete.

Es war ein verschneiter, schöner Weihnachtstag.

Barry hatte nur kurz angerufen, sich bedankt und frohe Weihnachten gewünscht und Chris hatte daraufhin auch Claire angerufen und während Rebecca mit Jill telefonierte, rief auch Leon an.

Am Abend, als es dann Bettzeit war, bestand Eric darauf, in seinem neuen Zelt zu schlafen. ,,Aber im Bett ist es doch viel bequemer…" Jill nahm seufzend auf der Couch neben Chris platz, nachdem sie ihren Sohn endlich ins Bett, ins Zelt, gebracht hatte, ,,…und wärmer."

,,Ach komm, das machen doch alle kleinen Jungs…" er schlag einen Arm um ihre Schultern, ,,…Hast du noch nie in einem Zelt übernachtet?"

,,Nein…" gab Jill zurück, sah in den Fernseher, in dem gerade die Nachrichten liefen. Mit einer Hand spielte sie an der Kette, die sie heute geschenkt bekommen hatte, ,,...wenn er sich erkältet, bist du dran schuld." Sie lächelte.

Chris nickte, lachte: ,,Ja, ja…es ist warm im Zimmer und er schläft neben Ben auf Decken und Kissen."

,,Okay, okay…" sie verdrehte die Augen, legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Beide lauschten dann den Nachrichten weiter, die gerade das Wetter für die nächsten Tage ansagten, bevor der gemeinsame Spielfilm begann, den beide sich ansehen wollten.

,,Ach, ich weiß es jetzt wieder."

,,Was?" wollte Chris wissen.

Jill hob den Kopf, sie sah zu ihm und wurde detaillierter: ,,Na, Susi…ich weiß es jetzt wieder."

,,Susi?" mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Chris seine Frau an.

,,Na meine Puppe…" Jill lächelte, ,,…ich konnte mich doch nicht mehr erinnern, was mit ihr passiert ist."

,,Ah, und?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Dad war damals aufgeflogen, die Polizei war hinter ihm her. Wir mussten direkt aus der Stadt raus, in einen anderen Staat und…naja, meine Puppe blieb in dem ganzen Trubel einfach in unserer Wohnung zurück. So wie alles andere."

,,Ein Leben auf der Flucht…" murmelte Chris.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja…" sie wollte noch etwas hinzu fügen, doch eine weitere Nachricht flimmerte über den Bildschirm, eine Erinnerung für Chris.

Umgehend schnellte, bei den Worten des Reporters Chris´ Kopf nach vorne, er lauschte, ebenso wie Jill.

,,…_wird anlässlich des verheerenden Terroranschlages mit Biowaffen im Osten Europas die auf den Tag genau vor einem Jahr verübt worden sind, eine Gedenkfeier der Opfer und der Verluste unter den Rettungskräften und Soldaten am kommenden Montag den 30.12.2013 auf dem Gelände des Hauptquartiers der Washingtoner BSAA abgehalten…Die Anschlagsserie forderte mehrere tausende Opfer, die Schäden beliefen sich in Milliardenhöhe und sind bis heute noch nicht…" _

Chris sah die Bilder des zerstörten Edonias, der Soldaten, den Bodentrupps und dem Flakfeuer, nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete umgehend ab.

Jill blickte ihn an, strich ihm über den Bauch.

Er atmete durch, legte seine Hand auf ihre, dann sah er sie an: ,,Schon okay…"  
,,Nein…" sagte Jill, ,,…ich sehe, das es schwer für dich ist. Es waren deine Freunde und letzte Nacht…dein Alptraum…er hat das wieder bewiesen."

Chris wich von ihr, setzte sich auf und legte die Fernbedienung zurück auf den Couchtisch. Er hätte nie von sich gedacht mal einer dieser kriegstraumatischen Soldaten zu werden.

Jill beobachtete ihren Ehemann, atmete durch. Sie wusste, das Chris an dieser vorhin erwähnten Gedenkfeier vorgeladen war. ,,Du weißt noch immer nicht, was du sagen wirst, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Was würdest du an meiner Stelle sagen?"

Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf, legte einen Arm um seinen Rücken: ,,Die Wahrheit…" kurz herrschte Stille, ehe sie weiter sprach, ,,…sprich das aus, was war, was verloren ging, was in die ist…und dann wird das richtig sein."

Er nickte: ,,Du warst schon immer im Reden besser wie ich…es tut mir leid."

Jill blickte ihn weiterhin an, ließ ihn fertig sprechen, da sie wusste, das heute er sich an alles zurück erinnern musste. Genau heute vor einem Jahr war er in Edonia gewesen.

,,Für dich ist dieser Tag heute doch sicher auch so unangenehm wie für mich." All die Freude, die er am Morgen noch gespürt hatte, schwand allmählich.

,,Nein…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf und als Chris en Kopf zu ihr drehte, ihr in die Augen blickte fuhr sie fort, ,,…Heute vor einem Jahr, hab ich mit Eric allein unter dem Baum gesessen und gehofft, erst morgen Nachmitag um viertel vor fünf vor einem Jahr war es so weit. Erst dann hat ein Agent der BSAA vor der Tür gestanden und erst dann war mein Herz stehen geblieben. Dieses Jahr jedoch ist das alles anders. Es wird niemand kommen, der mir schlechte Nachrichten über Captain Redfield bringt, denn dieser ist endlich wieder an meiner Seite."  
Chris beugte sich zu ihr, griff ihr an die Wange und küsste sie, legte dann seine Stirn auf ihre und schluckte: ,,Ich bin doch so ein Vollidiot…wie hatte ich dich nur vergessen können?…Ich weiß, ich werde mir das ewig vorwerfen…" er holte Luft, um weiter zu sprechen, ,,…Als Piers mich damals vor China in dieser Bar in Edonia aufgegriffen hatte, erinnerte ich mich zwar wage an die BSAA und alles andere, aber obwohl ich dein Gesicht vor mir sah, wusste ich nicht wo ich dich hinstrecken soll…Du warst ständig in meinen Gedanken, diese blonde, wunderschöne Frau, dein Lächeln…ich wusste es erst im Laufe des Auftrags wieder, als ich mit Leon konfrontiert wurde und…" seine Hand strich ihr über die Wange, ,,…ich wollte zu dir, ich wusste nur nicht wie ich das anstellen sollte und ich bin so dankbar dafür, das du mir verzeiht hast."  
Jill hielt seinem Blickkontakt stand: ,,Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen…aber, ich kann nicht ohne dich. Das letzte Jahr war das schwerste, was ich je erlebt habe. Ich hätte noch drei weitere Jahre unter Wesker überlebt, weil ich wusste, das es dir gut geht, doch nicht zu wissen, wo du bist, ob du lebst, das hat mich fertig einfach gemacht…wenn Eric nicht…" sie sah unter sich, schniefte, ,,…wenn ich unser Kind nicht gehabt hätte, ich weiß nicht, was dann mit mir passiert wäre…Es ist so eigenartig, nicht wahr? Das zwei Menschen sich einander so verbunden fühlen."  
Chris stimmte ihr zu: ,,Ich weiß, es hat nicht immer danach ausgesehen, aber…" er drückte ihr Kinn noch, damit er ihr wieder in die Augen blicken konnte, ,,…ich glaube nicht, das jemals zuvor jemand so geliebt hat."

,,Das sagst du nur, weil Weihnachten ist." Einer ihrer Mundwinkel hob sich amüsiert wie der seine, Jill neigte sich zu ihm vor und hauchte ihm zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Chris fing ihre Lippen mit seinen, kaum das sie sich wieder gelöst hatte. Er ließ seine Hand noch immer an ihrem Hals liegen, umfing ihren Rücken mit der anderen und drückte sie sachte an sich. Der Kuss war schön, wurde fordernder und plötzlich dann, passierte es.

,,…Ah!…" Jill legte beide Hände an seien Brust, drückte ihn protestierend von sich.

Erschrocken lockerte Chris seinen Griff um sie, musterte Jill mit sorgevollem Blick: ,,Habe ich dir weh getan?" Er war irritiert durch ihren sprachlosen Gesichtsausdruck.

,,Jilly?…" er griff an ihre Wange, ,,…Bist du okay?"

Noch einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fing Jill plötzlich an zu lachen. Sie legte sich eine Hand an den Bauch, als sie es wieder spürte.

Chris war aufgeregt: ,,Hey! Was ist denn los?…"

Jill strahlte: ,,Da will dir jemand Hallo sagen…" sie griff seine Hand platzierte diese auf ihrem Babybauch und Chris atmete aus, als er etwas pochen spürte. ,,Was…war das ein Tritt?" Er spürte es gleich noch mal, dann sah er ihr in die Augen.

Sie nickte, hielt ihre Hände auf seinen: ,,Sie wollen ihren Vater wohl frohe Weihnachten wünschen." Es war ein tolles Gefühl ihre Kinder nun endlich richtig deutlich, kräftig zu spüren.

Chris lachte jetzt selbst.

Dieses Glücksgefühl stellte alles andere in den Schatten. Das Gefühl dieses Leben in ihr spüren zu können, erfüllte ihn und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals: ,,Das ist so wundervoll! Jill…jetzt haben du und die Zwillinge mir doch noch etwas geschenkt."

Jill legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung: ,,Oh, ich liebe dich so sehr Chris!"

,,Ich dich auch, Jill…dich und unsere Kinder!" Er schniefte, hielt sie genauso fest…


	26. Chapter 26

,,…gedenken heute all der tapferen Männern und Frauen, die im Kampf gegen den Bioterrorismus ihr Leben gelassen haben. Besonders geht unsere Erinnerung zurück an jene, die wir genau vor einem Jahr zu beklagen hatten…" Der Vorstandsvorsitzende der BSAA zählte einige Namen auf, viele und erst bei den letzten paar Namen registrierte Chris einmal mehr die Wirklichkeit, ,,…Marco Antonio, Paul Wingfield, Steven Meyers, Ben Airhard, Andy Walker, Carl Alfonso, den noch viel zu jungen Finn McCauley und Ausnahmeagent, einst bester seines Jahrgangs, Piers Nivans…"

Heute war die Gedenkfeier. Heute war der 30. Dezember und heute waren viele Menschen, viele Agents, Angehörige der Verstorbenen und viele Reporter anwesend.

Die Aula wäre zu klein gewesen, weswegen die Feier in einem Flugzeughangar abgehalten wurde.

Ganz vorne war das Rednerpult auf einem Podest aufgestellt, darunter all die Portraitbilder und Namen der Gefallenen. Blumen wurden von noch immer trauernden Angehörigen auf den Boden gelegt, Kerzen angezündet. Tränen flossen bei Witwen und Müttern. Es gab zwei Blöcke aus Stühlen, die in der Mitte durch einen Mittelgang getrennt wurden. Auf der einen Seite nahmen die Agenten der BSAA platz mit deren Familien, dort wo neben Chris auch Jill und Eric, Claire und Matt saßen. Das Baby schlief daneben im Kinderwagen und auf der anderes Seite dieses Mittelganges saßen all die Angehörigen der Verstorbenen. Und als alle Gäste platz genommen hatten, die Kameras der Reporter mitliefen, war die Gedenkfeier eröffnet worden.

Der neue Vorstandsvorsitzende der BSAA, Allen Summers, einst im Aufsichtsrat und nun ein etwas älter Mann, hatte, als Chris´ unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter, dann mit seiner Rede begonnen. Erst sachliche Fakten, neueste Untersuchungsergebnisse und dann war er übergegangen zu seinen jetzigen Worten.

,,…All diese Toten beklagen wir auch heute und ihr Andenken wird für immer in einer Steinernen Gedenktafel an der Vorderseite des Hauptquartiers der BSAA Washington zu sehen sein…Doch wir wollen heute nicht nur dem Verlust und der Trauer Aufmerksamkeit geben…" sprach Summers am Rednerpult weiter, ,,…Wir wollen heute auch die globale Katastrophe verinnerlichen, die diese ehrenhaften Männer mithalfen zu verhindern. Die massiven Biowaffenangriffe in Osteuropa waren vor einem Jahr nur der Anfang gewesen. Es hatte nur ein Vorbote zu den verheerenden Anschlägen in China und dem Anschlag auf dem Boden der vereinigten Staaten vor einem halben Jahr sein sollen, bei dem so viele unschuldige Menschen, selbst Präsident Adam Benford, dem Terror zum Opfer gefallen waren…Die Gefahr, dieses zweite Raccoon City konnte so hoffnungslos es auch anfangs schien, eingedämmt werden und so unfassbar war es auch, das man hatte die Seuche sich am verbreiten erfolgreich hindern können. All das verdanken wir den Männern und Frauen, die sich aufopferungsbereit dem Bioterror entgegen stellten und unter all denen wollen wir heute ganz besonders einen Mann ehren. Einen Soldaten, einen Captain und einen Helden…"

Chris schluckte. Er hasste es bei so etwas im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht heldenhaft.

,,…Vor einem guten Jahr, als vermisst im Einsatz erklärt, dann jedoch wieder gefunden durch unsere Außendienstagenten. Dieser Mann hat der trotz persönlicher Konflikte und Verluste, trotz der aussichtslosen Missionen, die sein gesamtes Team gefordert hatte, in Zusammenarbeit mit Agenten des Secret Service eine noch schlimmere Katastrophe abwenden können und…es ist allein diesem langjährigen Agenten zu verdanken, das die BSAA heute im Stande ist ein Heilmittel, ein Antigen zu entwickeln, so wie es auch schon einmal vor drei Jahren der Fall gewesen war, damit künftige Bioangriffe, künftige Mutationen, verhindert werden und damit noch so vielen Menschen im Ernstfall geholfen werden kann…" Summers Augen gingen zu Chris, ,,…Ihm dies anzuerkennen, verleihen wir ihm heute feierlich den `_SilverStar´_, für die jahrelange Treue, die größten Katastrophen in der Geschichte der BSAA zu verhindern und seiner eigenen Aufopferung, ein Leben im Dienstes des Landes zu verbringen. Zudem wird diesem Mann auch die `_Medal of Honor´ _verliehen…" er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er die Hand ausstreckte, ,,…Ladies und Gentleman, Captain Christopher Redfield!"

Jill blickte umgehend zu ihrem Mann neben sich, drückte seine Hand und als er ihr in die Augen blickte, lächelte sie ihm zu. Sie wussten, das Chris diese Ehrung bekommen würde und sie wussten auch, das er selbst ein paar Worte dazu sagen musste, vor all den versammelten Leuten.

Chris nickte innerlich, dann stand er auf und ging durch den Mittelgang nach vorne. Claire und Matt tauschten einen Blick mit Jill.

,,Wo geht Daddy hin?" flüsterte Eric auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter.

Jill hielt ihn, flüsterte zurück: ,,Dein Dad war so tapfer im Krieg, das er dafür geehrt wird. Deswegen sind wir alle heute hier. Du, ich, Claire, Matthew und Kathryn."

Eric blickte wieder nach vorne, sah dem Geschehen zu. Auch Jill tat dies.

Sie sah, wie der Vorstandvorsitzende Chris die Medaillen überreichte, wie er sie nacheinander an die Uniform gesteckt bekam. Jill mochte ihn in seiner Uniform. Chris sah wirklich gut darin aus.

Erst der silberne Stern, dann die goldene Medaille mit dem blauen Band und Erinnerungen kamen in ihr Hoch. Sie selbst hatte auch so etwas bekommen.

Ihre Medaille war allerdings eine andere. Es war das `_Purple Heart´_.

Man hatte es ihr verliehen, wegen dem, was auf dem Spencer Anwesen in Europa geschehen war und ihr Vater hatte es entgegen genommen, als nur wenige Monate danach ihr leerer Sarg beerdigt worden war.

Zudem hatte sie, erst vor zwei Jahren die `_Prisioner of War´ _Medaille verliehen bekommen, für ihre Gefangenschaft in Afrika.

Für Jill waren es jedoch nur Metallstücke, es bedeutete ihr nichts und sie wusste daher auch, das Chris sich genauso wenig auf seine Auszeichnungen etwas einbildete.

Es klang immer so schön und feierlich, eine Ehrenmedaille zu bekommen, aber in Wahrheit steckte so viel mehr dahinter. Die Umstände die dazu führten, die Verluste, die man erleben musste, den Terror. So ein kleines Stück Metall mochte wohl für die Allgemeinheit viel bedeuten, man wurde von anderen dafür bewundert und verehrt, aber es half kaum gegen ein gezeichnetes Leben.

Es half nichts gegen ihre Alpträume, auch nicht gegen seine.

Chris räusperte sich, nachdem er seinem Vorgesetzten die Hand geschüttelt und sich selbst dann dem Rednerpult zugewandt hatte.

Er hatte zwar keine Angst davor, öffentlich zu reden, dennoch, er fühlte sich nicht wie dieser Held, den Summers beschrieben hatte und das würde er auch sagen. Die Wahrheit.

,,…Ich danke Ihnen…" begann Chris, wartete noch ein zwei Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln, dann fuhr er fort, ,,…aber es ist nicht nur daran einen einzigen Mann einen `Helden´ zu nennen…Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich mich selbst überhaupt nicht als solcher bezeichnen…" sein Blick ging in die Gesichter seiner Kameraden, dann zu den Gesichtern der Familien seiner gefallenen Freunde, ,,…Als wir damals nach Edonia aufbrachen…hatte niemand von und gewusst, was auf uns zu kam. Jeder einzelne aus meinem Team, jeder einzelne Agent der BSAA hat seine Pflicht getan. Sie haben ihr leben gegeben für ihr Land, für…ihren Captain und ich würde heute nicht hier vor Ihnen stehen, wenn ich nicht solch verlässliche Freunde gehabt hätte…Das war jeder einzelne von ihnen. Ein Freund…und wenn es jemand unter all meinen Freunden verdient hätte diese Medaillen zu bekommen, dann wäre es Piers Nivans gewesen. Er war der wahre Held, er hat mein Leben gerettet, nicht nur in Edonia, auch in China, auf jede erdenkliche weise. Er behielt die Nerven, er war souverän…meine rechte Hand und ich bedauere seinen Tod sehr. Mein Freund hätte eine große Zukunft vor sich gehabt und ich stehe allein deswegen heute hier, um _ihm_ die Ehre zu erweisen. Ihm allein verdanke ich es, wieder bei meiner Familie sein zu können, wieder an der Seite meiner Frau zu sein und ich werde sein Andenken für alle Zeit wahren…" Chris ließ den Blick weiter schweifen, bis er in Jills Augen blicken konnte.

Sie schniefte, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, sie war gerührt von seinen Worten.

,,…Dieser Krieg, der all jene gefordert hat, wird sicher niemals vorbei sein. Doch ich kann nur hoffen, das die BSAA dieses Antigen erschaffen kann, das wir nicht nur Zivilisten, sondern auch unsere eigenen Männer schützen können. Eine solche Katastrophe darf nicht noch einmal passieren, das sind wir nicht nur uns selbst schuldig, sondern auch unseren Söhnen und Töchtern und allen Generationen die noch folgen werden…Ich danke dem Vorstandsvorsitzenden Summers der hiesigen BSAA und all meinen Vorgesetzten für diese große Ehre und…" Chris holte noch einmal kurz Luft, ,,…ich danke meinen Freunden!"

Dann drehte Chris sich noch einmal zu Summers um gab ihm noch einmal die Hand und verabschiedete sich mit einem militärischen Gruß, ehe er die kleine Tribüne verließ, den Mittelgang hinunter zu seinem Platz zurück schritt.

,,Daddy!"

Chris sah auf, als Eric ihm grinsend entgegen gerannt kam, bückte sich lächelnd und hob den kleinen Jungen in die Arme. Er drückte ihn sanft an sich.

Alle anwesenden hatten zugesehen und Chris traute seinen Ohren kaum, als er das vertraute Geräusch von Händeklatschen hörte. Er sah sich verdutzt um, seine Kameraden, die Angehörigen der Verstorbenen, alle waren voller Respekt aufgestanden, applaudierten und Chris war jetzt doch gerührt…

* * *

Claire blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr, grinste und hielt noch immer die Hand von ihrem Verlobten: ,,Noch knapp vierundzwanzig Minuten bis Mitternacht…"

Matt grinste, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Carlos und Rebecca saßen ihnen gegenüber, daneben Chris und Jill.

Leon saß neben Angela am Kopfende des großen Tisches bei Barry, im geräumigen Esszimmer der Burtons.

Ja, Kathy und Barry waren wieder zusammen. Sie hatten heute, an diesem Sylvesterabend ihre Freunde zu sich eingeladen. Die Töchter der beiden waren ausgegangen und daher war Platz genug um zum einen das neue Jahr zu feiern und zum anderen ihre eigene Wiederversöhnung.

Barry hatte am frühen Abend trotz der noch immer winterlichen Schneedecke draußen seinen Barbecue angeschmissen.

Seither verbrachten die Freunde die gemeinsamen Stunden zusammen. Sie lachten, scherzten und redeten miteinander.

Kathy kam gerade aus der Küche zurück, brachte noch ein paar Knabbereien und stellte sie auf den Tisch, ehe sie wieder neben ihrem Ehemann platz nahm.

,,Na endlich mal wieder ein vertrauter Anblick." kommentierte Leon, als Barry seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

,,Dem stimme ich zu…" Jill blickte zu Kathy, ,,…es freut mich für euch."

,,Ja, ihr könnt ja noch einmal heiraten…" Claire lachte vergnügt, während Matt ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

,,Ach nein, das überlassen wir erst mal euch." entgegnete Kathy.

Angela drehte den Kopf zu Claire und Matt: ,,Ja, wann wollt ihr denn jetzt endlich heiraten? Kathryn ist ja jetzt da."

Das verlobte Paar blickten einander an, grinste und hielt einander an den Händen. ,,Anfang März…so hatten wir das geplant." sagte Matt.

Claire nickte eifrig, ehe sie ihren Bruder anblickte: ,,Ja und du, Chris, du wirst mich zum Altar führen, ja?…Nicht das du wieder verschwindest."

Chris lächelte, blickte kurz zu Jill, dann wieder zu seiner Schwester und nickte, ehe er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte: ,,Aber sicher, Claire…keine Sorge, ich verschwinde nicht mehr."

Carlos hob beiläufig die Augenbrauen, verdrehte die Augen, ehe er an seinem Colabier zog. Dann senkte er den Kopf.

Claire lachte blickte dann zu Angela: ,,Ich möchte, das du meine Trauzeugin wirst…" dann sah sie zu Rebecca und dann zu Jill, ,,…euch beide möchte ich gerne als Brautjungfern - auch wenn ihr beide schon verheiratet seid…"

,,Okay…" sagte Rebecca.

Jill musste lachen: ,,Wenn ich bis dahin nicht geplatzt bin. Ich glaube nicht das ich in eines der Kleider passe die du für die Brautjungfern ausgesucht hast." Sie griff demonstrativ an ihren Bauch.

,,Von mir aus, kannst du auch in einem Schlafanzug kommen…" Claire lachte. Die Runde lachte mit ihr.

,,Ja, ich muss zugeben du bist ganz schön rund geworden." merkte Angela an.

Die Blondine lachte ihr zu: ,,Was glaubst du? Sie haben einen Bären als Vater…" Jill zeigt mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung von Chris.

,,Ey…" der Agent umgriff Jills Hüfte zog sie an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals. Sie lachte, wandte sich leicht unter seinem Kitzeln, ,,…Hör auf mich zum lachen zu bringen, sonst muss ich nur wieder aufs Klo!"

Chris lachte ebenso, stoppte jedoch dann.

Der Spaß ebbte ab.

,,Hey Chris…" Barry wandte sich an ihn, ,,…Wie war es überhaupt? Wir konnten die Gedenkfeier der BSAA nur teilweise in den Nachrichten mitverfolgen."

Chris sah zu seinem Freund, atmete tief durch und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Wie so was eben laufen soll."

,,Seine Rede war episch." pflichtete Claire stolz bei.

,,Es war keine Rede…" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, blickte dann zu Jill, ,,…es war die Wahrheit."

,,Die haben sogar alle geklatscht und waren aufgestanden…" fügte Matt hinzu und blickte zu Barry, ,,…es war echt Gänsehaut pur und so was wird mein Schwager."

Chris lächelte leicht: ,,Ich bin normal ja nicht so der Typ der jetzt die Nase hoch hält, nur weil er einen Silver Star bekommen hat. Es ist nur ein Stück Metall und so krass sich das jetzt auch anhört, es bedeutet mir nichts."

,,Mir auch nicht, dennoch bin ich stolz auf dich, Liebling…" murmelte Jill, setzte sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf und hauchte ihrem Ehemann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann machte sich dran aufzustehen.

,,Wo willst du hin?" fraget Chris.

Jill stand auf und antwortete: ,,Ich muss mal für wieder werdende Mamas…"

Claire lachte, ebenso wie Angela und Kathy. Rebecca grinste, auch Leon, Carlos und Barry. Chris lachte leise, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

,,Sehr komisch!" Jill verdrehte sie Augen, fuhr mit einer Hand beiläufig über die Schulter von Chris und wollte los.

,,Kannst du dann gerade nach den Kindern schauen?" wollte Claire wissen. Ihre Tochter und Jills Sohn waren schon vor zwei Stunden eingeschlafen und oben in ein Gästezimmer verfrachtet worden. Trotz des Babyfons das vor Claire stand, wollte sie sicher gehen.

Jill nickte: ,,Natürlich, ich bin gleich wieder da."

,,Beeil dich, sonst verpasst du Mitternacht." rief Rebecca ihr noch immer Lächelnd nach.

,,Ja, ja…" Jill wand ab, grinste jetzt selbst und machte sich dran durch die Küche nach oben zu gehen…

* * *

Es dauert ein kleines Weilchen, bis Jill ihren großen Bauch die Treppe hinauf geschoben, das Badezimmer besucht und nach den beiden Kindern gesehen hatte. Sie verließ gerade das Gästezimmer leise drehte sich um und stockte, als Carlos vor ihr stand.

,,Hey…" grüßte sie.

,,Hey…" er lächelte ihr zu.

Sie zog die Tür zu, wollte an ihm vorbei: ,,Musst du auch noch mal aufs Klo?"  
,,Jup, hab zu viel Bier…" Carlos sah Jill an, ,,…kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Jill schien überrascht. Was gab es denn, das er mit ihr besprechen wollte: ,,Klar…kommst du mit runter? Es müsste gleich Mitternacht sein und…" Sie schon los, doch er griff ihr an den rechten Unterarm, um sie aufzuhalten

,,Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir unter vier Augen reden." er sah sie an.

Verdutzt, aber sich nichts dabei denkend nickte sie: ,,Okay? Geht es um Rebecca? Du kommst mir heute Abend so ruhig vor."

,,Nein, es geht mir gut, em…" Carlos sah ihr fest in die Augen, ,,…ich will nur, das es dir auch gut geht."

Jetzt verstand Jill überhaupt nichts mehr.

,,Sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich dich jetzt so direkt frage, Jill, aber…bist du zufrieden mit deinem Leben? So wie es jetzt ist?"  
,,Was soll die Frage, Carlos?" sie war nicht erfreut darüber.

Er seufzte, schüttete den Kopf: ,,Ich verstehe es nicht, okay!…Chris war weg und du warst am Ende und jetzt wo er wieder da ist, ist alles wieder paletti?…Hast du ihm wirklich denn verzeihen?"

Jill fühlte sich völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen: ,,Wieso sagst du das auf diese Art?"

Der ehemalige Söldner lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Gästezimmertür: ,,Du weißt genau was ich von ihm halte."

,,Ja…" Jill nickte, ,,…das weiß ich nur zu gut, immerhin lässt du kein Treffen aus, um mir oder ihm das unter beweiß zu stellen."

,,Ich habe meiner Frau versprochen mich zurück zu halten, raus zu halten, aber ich habe euch zwei genau beobachtet und ich kann nichts dafür, ich glaube einfach, der Kerl ist nicht gut genug für dich. Er war es nie…"  
,,Das du uns beobachtest, habe ich durchaus bemerkt…" Irgendwie gefiel Jill nicht, auf was er hinaus wollte, ,,…Glaubst du denn du wärest besser für mich? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, schon wieder. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben und ich bin glücklich mit Chris…präg dir das endlich ein!"

,,Jill…" Carlos blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…ich kann nur nicht verstehen, was du an dem so findest! Der Typ hat dich im Stich gelassen! Er hat dich mit einem kleinen Kind allein dastehen lassen!"

Sie wartete keine zwei Sekunden mit der Antwort: ,,Er war verletzt, okay! Du kennst die Umstände nicht wirklich und ich muss dir auch darüber keine Rechenschaft abgeben." Ja, sie hatte schließlich nur Rebecca und Claire in ihren Verlust vor Chris´ Abreise damals eingeweiht, niemanden sonst, auch Carlos nicht und deshalb verstand sie, das er sie nicht verstehen konnte, er kannte nicht im geringsten die ganze Geschichte.

Ein amüsiertes Lachen entglitt ihm: ,,Glaubst du dir eigentlich selbst?…" er kam auf sie zu, ,,…Jill, ich habe es miterlebt, wie es dir ging, wie sein Verschwinden dich fertig gemacht hat, das war alles andere als normal, okay…und ich weiß, das du ihn nicht wolltest, ihn hasstest, als er zu dir zurück kam, sag mir also warum?"

,,Was?"  
,,Warum bist du mit einem Stück Abschaum wie ihm wieder zusammen?"

Umgehend drehet Jill sich weg von ihm, wollte gehen: ,,Das muss ich mir nicht anhören!" Sie wollte die Treppen hinab, doch er griff ihren Arm, drehte sie zu sich zurück: ,,Sag es doch, gib es zu!"

Ärgerlich stieß sie ihren Freund von sich: ,,Hör auf damit, du bist angetrunken! Carlos, was ist nur los mit dir? Du benimmst dich wie ein eifersüchtiger Exfreund!…"

,,Einer muss es ja tun, ich hätte dich damals nicht aufgeben sollen, ich hätte um dich kämpfen sollen! Irgendwann hättest du ihn fallen lassen." er hielt ihren Augen stand.

,,Nein, niemals…" Jill schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, ,,…Kann sein, das ich ihn hassen wollte, das ich mich gegen ihn wehren wollte, aber ich kann es nicht! Nenn mich einen Feigling, wenn du so willst, nenn mich schwach, das ist mir egal…denn ich liebe ihn! Hast du das verstanden?…" sie sprach weiter, nach einer kurzen Pause, ,,…Ich habe ihn schon immer geliebt und ich werde ihn immer lieben. Er und die Kinder sind meine Familie."

Carlos sah unter sich, blickte auf ihren Bauch und wurde wütend: ,,Er hat dich wirklich gut angeleint. Dir ein paar Kinder zu machen…hätten wir beide vor deinem Aufbruch nach Russland damals kein Gummi benutzt, hätte ich dich vielleicht an mich leinen können."

Es verletzte sie. Sie wich zurück von ihm: ,,Du bist so widerlich, wenn du betrunken bist! Die Kinder sind nicht der Grund. Ich liebe dich einfach nicht auf diese Art, Carlos!…Ich mochte dich, momentan bin ich mir dessen allerdings nicht mehr so sicher und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Ein weiteres Mal machte Jill sich dran die Treppe hin ab zu steigen.

Carlos sah ihr hinterher, fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Was hatte er ihr gesagt?

Wut kochte in ihm auf, jetzt hatte er sie verärgert, er wollte sich entschuldigen, er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

,,Jill…" er folgte ihr. Eilig schritt er die Treppen hinab, holte sie unten auch schon ein und packte abermals ihren Arm, ,,…Chica, es tut mir leid!" Er drehte sie zu sich um, sie standen in dem Durchgangsflur zur Küche.

Ja, Jill war verletzt, das sah er ihr an, sie stieß ihn von sich: ,,Geh weg von mir, klar! Kümmere dich um deine Frau! Rebecca liebt dich, also hör auf mir nachzutrauern."

,,Chica…" er griff abermals nach ihr, war vertieft in ihren Blick, in ihr wunderhübsches Gesicht und er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er sich nach vorne beugte, sie an sich zog und ihre Lippen mit seinen berührte.

Jill spürte es, hasste es. So sehr sie Carlos als Freund geschätzt hatte, so ekelte sie sich vor seinen Lippen. Sie wollte das nicht, fing an ihn instinktiv von sich zu drücken: ,,Carlos…Stopp…" Oh, was richtete er da nur an, er sollte von ihr weichen. Jill dachte an Rebecca.

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand, hielt ihre Arme davon ab sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Sie musste ihn zurückdrängen, es war kein gutes Gefühl, die mochte seine Lippen nicht auf ihren spüren. Eine dicke, unangenehme Gänsehaut huschte durch ihren Körper.

Jill hob ihren Fuß und trat ihm kräftig gegen das Schienbein. Er keuchte, lockerte seinen Griff und Jill hob ihre Hand. Sie ohrfeigte ihn knallen und scharf, wütend blickte sie ihn an: ,,Nimm die Finger von mir und fass mich nie wieder an, klar!"

Jill wollte weg, zurück zu den anderen, doch stockte kaum, das sie sich umgedreht hatte. Sie weitet die Augen, Rebecca stand dort, in der Tür zur Küche.

Auch Carlos sah sie, hielt sich seine pochende Wange: ,,Becca…"

* * *

Die Ärztin hatte Schmerz im Gesicht stehen. Sie hatte es gesehen, keine Frage, sie hatte genau mitbekommen, was zwischen ihrem Ehemann und ihrer besten Freundin gewesen war. Sie war verletzt und fühlte sich betrogen, drehte sich um, ging zurück, den Flur hinab.

Jill warf Carlos einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe sie begann ihrer Freundin nachzugehen…

Rebecca hörte nicht auf Jills Rufen.

Sie sah die fragenden Blicke nicht, die all die anderen ihr zuwarfen, die sich mittlerweile bereits im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatten.

Sie hörte den Countdown im Radio bis Mitternacht nicht und auch Barry nicht, der sie fragte was los war, als sie ihren Mantel von der Garderobe im Flur schnappte, die Haustür anvisierte.

Jill folgte ihr noch immer, erreichte sie, kaum das Rebecca die Tür geöffnete hatte. ,,Becca! Warte!"

,,Lass mich in Ruhe, Jill!" sie entriss sich dem Griff der Blondine, ging weiter, durchquerte den Vorgarten.

Sie musste weg, einfach weg von hier.

,,Rebecca…" Jill folgte ihr abermals, ignorierte die frostige Kälte. Hinter ihr waren Chris und Barry zu sehen, Claire, Matt, Leon und die anderen, die nach draußen kamen um einerseits gleich das neue Jahr einzuläuten und um andererseits dem Treiben von Jill und Rebecca nachzusehen.

,,Rebecca bitte bleib stehen!" es war Jills Stimme, die plädierte, als auch Carlos sich so weit gefangen hatte und nach draußen kam, er musste es klar stellen, er musste sich bei seiner Frau entschuldigen. ,,Rebecca!" rief er, sah sie bereits den Bürgersteig überqueren, auf die Straße laufen, zu ihrem Wagen, der auf der anderen Seite geparkt war. Sie wollte gehen? Jetzt?

,,Was ist denn los mit euch?" fragte Barry den ehemaligen Söldner, als auch dieser an ihm vorbei rauschte, die Wiese überquerte.

Misstrauisch näherte sich Chris. Er wusste, etwas stimmt nicht.

,,Warte!" Jill war auf dem Bürgersteig betrat gerade die Straße, sah einen hellen Blitz von der Seite, drehte noch den Kopf und es war zu spät.

Sie schrie etwas. Reifen quietschen, der Wagen versuchte zu bremsen, rutschte allerdings durch die mit Schnee bedecke Straße. Scheinwerfer verschwammen vor ihren Augen und es gab einen dumpfen, heftigen Knall…

Mit Schrecken in den Gesichtern geschrieben sahen die Anderen die regungslose Frau am Boden, ihr Blut tränkte den Schnee, das Feuerwerk der Silvesternacht begann…


	27. Chapter 27

,,NEIN!" sie hastete hinzu, fiel neben ihrer Freundin auf die Knie, geübte Finger, fühlten nach einem Puls an ihrem Hals, dann an ihrem Handgelenk.

,,Oh mein Gott…" der Fahrer des Wagens stieg aus, bestürzt über seine Tat. Er hatte die blonde Frau gesehen, nicht jedoch die andere und dann war es zu spät gewesen.

,,Jill!" Chris rannte hinzu, so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, gefolgt von Barry, Leon, Carlos, Claire und Angela. Kathy hielt sich noch immer geschockt die Hände vor den Mund. Eine Tragödie war gerade passiert.

Erschrocken hockte Chris sich neben seine Frau in den frischen Schnee, er griff ihr an die Schultern. Jill weinte, Tränen des Schocks flossen über ihre Wangen, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper: ,,Chris! Ich kann nichts fühlen!…" ihre Finger zitterten an Rebeccas Hals, ,,…Ich kann ihren Puls nicht fühlen!"

,,Komm, komm…" Chris zog Jill von der regungslosen Rebecca weg, damit Leon sich ihrer annehmen kann.

Der Geheimagent kniete sich gehetzt neben seine Freundin und schluckte.

Das Auto hatte Rebecca übel erwischt.

Sie lag auf der Seite hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, Blut rann ihr übers Gesicht, ihr Bein war komisch verdreht, wahrscheinlich war es gebrochen, doch Leon nickte, als er ihren Hals berührte: ,,Sie lebt…Ruft einen Krankenwagen!" Barry hatte es bereits getan.

,,Was habe ich getan?…" Carlos stand daneben, sah auf das herab, was er heraufbeschworen hatte. Es war seine Schuld!

Seine Schuld, das Rebecca weg gelaufen war, seine Schuld das sie angefahren worden war.

,,Es tut mir leid…" der Fahrer brachte einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, zückte eine Wärmedecke und kniete sich neben Leon, ,,...ich habe sie nicht gesehen! Ich habe nur die blonde Frau gesehen."  
Leon drehte den Kopf, sah zu Jill die schützend von Chris gehalten wurde und wandte sich an den Autofahrer: ,,Es ist passiert, daran können wir nichts mehr ändern, wir müssen alles dafür tun, das Rebecca überlebt." Er sah erneut auf sie herab. Seine Finger checkten noch immer den Puls von ihr, während seine andere Hand sicher stellte, das Rebecca auch noch atmete. Leon wagte es nicht die verletzte zu bewegen, sie hatte zwar äußerlich nicht viel, dennoch wusste er nicht ob vielleicht innere Verletzungen vorlagen. Er wollte es auf keinem Fall schlimmer machen, hoffte, das die Rettungskräfte wegen dem frisch gefallenen Schnee trotzdem nicht allzu lange brauen würden…

* * *

Carlos spürte Jills Faust in seinem Gesicht.

Er stolperte zurück, über die verschneite Vorgartenwiese der Burtons, fing sich jedoch. Der Schlag war pochend spürbar gewesen, wenn auch nicht übermäßig stark.

,,Was hast du getan?" Schmerz lag in Jills Stimme, Tränen brannten noch immer in ihren Augen. Gerade erst hatte der Rettungsdienst Rebecca notdürftig versorgt und mit blaulicht abtransportiert. Ihr Zustand war kritisch, das hatte der Notarzt noch gesagt. Eile war geboten. Angela war im Krankenwagen mitgefahren.

,,Woww…" Carlos hob beide Hände um Jill zu besänftigen, wich weiter zurück, über den verschneiten Vorgarten der Burtons, ,,…Chica! Es war nicht meine Absicht?"

Chris, Barry, Leon, Kathy, Claire und Matt sahen den beiden zu, misstrauisch, da niemand genau verstand, was los gewesen war. Sie standen alle genauso unter Schock, wie der Autofahrer, der von der mittlerweile anwesenden Polizei vernommen wurde.

,,Nicht deine Absicht?…" Jill schrie denn Mann an, der ihr einmal das Leben gerettet hatte und der nun Schuld an Rebeccas Unfall war.

Jill war wütend, ging weiterhin auf Carlos zu. Sie regte sich auf, ignorierte die protestierenden Bewegungen ihrer Kinder in ihr. ,,…Sie kann sterben und alles nur wegen dir! Weil du mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen kannst, mir noch immer nachheulst wie ein liebeskranker Teenager! Werd´ verdammt noch mal endlich erwachsen! Das Leben geht weiter und Dinge ändern sich!"

Chris näherte sich, wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was Sache ist. Er legte eine Hand an die Schulter seiner Frau, während Barry indes zu Carlos ging, sich neben ihn stellte. ,,Was ist hier los?…" Barry blickte den ehemaligen Söldner an, dann sah er zu Jill. Noch immer ging ihr Atem mehr als aufgeregt.

,,Was hast du getan, Carlos?…" verlangte Chris zu wissen. Seine Stimme war scharf und voller Zorn. Er hatte bereits eine Ahnung, doch riet sich siebt in anbetracht der Situation nicht gleich über zu kochen. Die vergangenen dreißig Minuten waren für alle beteiligten schrecklich gewesen.

,,Chica…" Carlos bereute, sah Jill an, schüttelte fast verzweifelt den Kopf, ,,…es tut mir leid…"

Chris drehte sich ein jedes Mal der Magen um, wenn dieser schmierige Spanier seine Frau nach einem Flittchen benannte.

,,…ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, du musst mir verzeihen…" Carlos wollte auf Jill zu gehen, doch Barry hielt ihn zurück.

Verletzt blickte Jill ihren Freund an: ,,Ich soll dir verzeihen?…" noch immer war sie sauer. Sie löste sich aus dem Griff ihres Ehemannes, ging selbst auf Carlos zu, ,,…Ich habe dir gesagt, das du dich von mir fern halten sollst, ich habe dir gesagt, das ich mit meiner Familie glücklich bin, mit Chris…" Es war ihr egal, das alle anderen das mit anhörten, ,,…Ich bin nicht deine Chica und du hast kein Recht dir einfach zu nehmen, was du willst, nur weil du es nicht haben kannst!"

,,Ich hatte mich nicht unter Krontrolle, okay? Es war nur ein Kuss, Jill…" murmelte Carlos und es war zu viel für Chris.

Carlos hatte Jill geküsst? Wut kochte in den Augen des Agenten auf, er wollte lospreschen auf Carlos zu, doch Leon war es, der ihn zurück hielt. ,,Lass gut sein!…" Leon wollte Chris festhalten, da er genau wie alle anderen verstand, was los gewesen sein musste. Jeder wusste wie nahe sich Carlos und Jill standen.

,,Nimm die Finger von mir!…" Chris schubste ein zur Seite, kam auf Carlos zu, stupste auch ihn, ,,…Was hast du gemacht, hm?…Was hast du ihr angetan?"

,,Ich? Was hast du ihr angetan?…" Carlos hielt Chris davon ab, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu stoßen, wurde selbst auch zornig. Er hasste Chris schon eine ganze Weile und eine ganze Weile hatte er sein überkochen zurück gehalten. Rebecca zuliebe, doch sie war nun nicht da. ,,…Du hast sie im Stich gelassen! Du hast sie allein gelassen!…Du warst noch niemals gut für sie!"

,,Redest du von Jill?…" Chris ballte seine Fäuste, ,,…Sie ist meine Frau, klar! Nicht deine! Du hast deine ja wunderbar ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet!"

,,Chris!…" Jill ging zu ihm, griff ihm an die Schultern und stellte sich vor ihn. Sie sah ihn an, ,,…Bitte, lasst es nicht so weit kommen!" Sie wollte die beiden auseinander drücken, sie wollte es schlichten, zitterte vor Kälte. Eines der Zwillinge boxte gnadenlos in ihre Nieren.

Carlos griff nach Jills Arm und als Chris das sah, brodelte es ihm über. ,,Wag es nicht sie anzufassen!" Chris drückte Jill dabei mit einem Arm zur Seite, gegen Barry, krallte dann den Kragen des ehemaligen Söldners und schlug zu.

Blut spritzte aus der Nase von Carlos, tränkte den Schnee.

,,Chris! Carlos!…Hört auf!" Barry, Leon und Matt wollten dazwischen gehen, doch da war es Carlos schon gewesen, der auf Chris los ging…

Sie weinte.

,,Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

Jill saß schluchzend auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer der Burtons neben Claire und weinte, genoss es von ihrer Schwägerin gehalten zu werden. Sie brauchte das jetzt irgendwie.

,,Nicht doch…" Kathy saß dicht vor Jill und Claire auf dem Sessel, hielt Jills Hand, ,,…Niemand kann etwas dafür."

,,Es hängt immer nur an mir…" Jill wischte sich mit der freien Hand die Tränen aus den Augen, doch dies verhinderte nicht, das weitere kamen, ,,…Wenn Carlos nicht in mich verliebt wäre, wäre das niemals passiert…Rebecca ist doch meine beste Freundin!" Sie machte sich nicht wenige Sorgen.

,,Es ist falsch dir die Schuld zu geben…" Claire strich Jill über den Rücken, ,,…Du hast das nicht gewollt, den Kuss und Carlos hat sich nicht daran gehalten, im Gegenteil, er hat dich dazu gezwungen…Bitte, versuch dich zu beruhigen, okay…"

Jill sah unter sich, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände, schluchzte und weinte jetzt umso mehr. Sie machte sich so große Vorwürfe und plötzlich dann zuckte sie, eine Hand schnellte an ihren Bauch. Jill stöhnte leise: ,,Ah…"

,,Hast du was?" fragte Kathy, musterte die Schwangere.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nur ein Tritt…die beiden rebellieren schon die ganze Zeit."

,,Du solltest dich hinlegen, Jill…" begann Claire, doch die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Nein, ich muss ins Krankenhaus, ich muss wissen, wie es ihr geht!"

,,Bald…" Kathy drückte ihre Hand, ,,…sobald die Jungs fertig sind okay? Leg wenigstens bis dahin die Füße hoch, ja?" Sie hatte bemerkt, genau wie Claire, das Jill völlig neben sich stand.

,,Eric…" begann Jill dann, doch Claire unterbrach sie, strich ihr über die Schultern: ,,Er schläft noch immer, genau wie Kathryn, mach dir keine Sorgen."

* * *

Chris drehte sich von dem Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer weg, wandte sich von den Frauen ab, ging auf den Küchenthresen zu und stellte sich neben seinen baldigen Schwager.

Matt blickte missmutig auf die Zigarette in Chris´ Hand, sah zu wie der Agent daran zog. Er wusste, das Chris in jungen Jahren mal geraucht hatte, das hatte Claire ihm erzählt, doch er hatte nicht gedacht, das er wieder in den alten Trott zurück fallen würde, erkannte aber auch, das dies hier eine Ausnahme war. Chris musste runter kommen, sich beruhigen und Barry schien genau zu wissen, wie das anzustellen war, deshalb hatte er ihm eine Zigarette angeboten.

,,Hätte nie gedacht, das ich dich mal an einem Glimmstängel ziehen sehen würde…" murmelte Matt, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Chris zog einmal mehr an der kleinen Nikotinstange, schniefte und atmete den Qualm dann wieder durch Nase und Mund aus. Er gab zu, das es ihm irgendwie gut tat, schluckte und sagte: ,,…Ich hatte noch nie eine weiße Weste."

Barry kam aus dem Esszimmer, wo sich noch immer Leon und Carlos befanden und betrat die Küche. Er blickte zu Chris, musterte ihn.

Der Kampf war nicht schön gewesen, sie hatten es nicht auf Anhieb geschafft Carlos und Chris voneinander zu bringen. Erst die Polizei, die noch anwesend war, noch immer mit dem Fahrer des Wagen gesprochen hatte und aufmerksam wurde, konnte den Konflikt beenden, die beteiligten beruhigen.

,,Sie sind weg…" Barry meinte damit die Polizei und den Fahrer, ,,…Geht es dir jetzt besser Chris?"

Chris knirschte auf seinen Kiefern, noch immer war er wütend auf Carlos.

Niemand hatte dass Recht seine Frau anzufassen, schon gar nicht dieser Mistkerl und als Chris und alle anderen erfahren hatten, das Carlos es war, der Jill zu einem Kuss gezwungen hatte, hatte ihn einfach niemand mehr halten können.

Carlos hatte wahrscheinlich die Nase gebrochen, denn Chris hatte es deutlich knacken hören, das Blut zeugte davon und irgendwie war er stolz darauf. Ein paar hiebe hatte er ihm in den Magen verpasst, ein Veilchen, doch auch Chris war nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen. Er hatte den Spanier unterschätzt. Carlos hatte ihm so eine verpasst, das Chris wirklich fühlen konnte, wie seine Lippe riss und erspürte die Fäuste des ehemaligen Söldners noch immer in seinen Rippen.

Dennoch war es recht glimpflich ausgegangen.

Das Einzige, was Chris weh tat, unter all dem Geschehenen waren die Tränen in Jills Augen gewesen. Erstarrt hatte sie ihn angeblickt, nachdem der Kampf unterbrochen worden war, erschüttert und er wusste, er hatte sie verletzt. Jill hasste es, wenn er aus der Haut fuhr, doch was sollte er tun? Er hatte sie verteidigen müssen, er hatte Carlos von ihr fern halten müssen und er hoffte, das er es jetzt endlich geschafft hatte.

Schweigend nickte Chris auf Barrys frage hin, zog noch einmal an der Zigarette.

Barry stemmte die Arme in die Hüften: ,,Das ist alles nicht gut gelaufen, Chris."

Der Agent funkelte seinen alten Freund an: ,,Willst du mir Vorwürfe machen? Nur zu…das kann ich gerade noch so verkraften ohne ein Loch in die Wand zu boxen."  
,,Nein, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe…" entgegnete Barry, ,,…das tust du schon von alleine. Es hätte nur nicht sein müssen."

,,Ach komm, du hast doch gesehen, gehört, was dieser Drecksack Jill und Rebecca getan hat! Nur wegen ihm ist der Unfall passiert! Und ich lasse nicht zu das irgendjemand seine Finger an meine Frau legt!"

,,Das sollst du auch nicht, glaub mir…" sagte Matt, ,,…Wenn es um Claire gehen würde, hätte ich auch so reagiert. Ich kann dich versehen, Kumpel."

,,Typisch Mann, was?" Claire stand plötzlich in der Küche, musterte ihren Verlobten, dann ihren Bruder. Sie sah die aufgeschlagene Lippe. ,,Tut das nicht weh?"

,,Kaum…" er zog wieder an der Kippe.

,,Ich hasse es wenn du rauchst!…" sagte Claire, ,,…Und Jill mag das auch nicht." Es war offensichtlich das keine der Frauen die Schlägerei gut gefunden hatte. War wohl eben: ,,…typisch Frau, was?" murmelte Chris, zuckte nur mit den Schultern…

* * *

,,Ihr haltet alle nur diesem Wunderknaben bei!…" protestierte Carlos und war unruhig durch das Esszimmer gegangen. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, blickte aus dem Fenster, sah darin jedoch auch sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Er war ganz und gar nicht stolz auf sich.

,,Weil du im unrecht bist, Carlos!…" Leon versuchte mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu beruhigen.

,,Unrecht?…" der ehemalige Söldner blickte den Geheimagenten an, ,,…Leon, du weißt ganz genau, wie ich, was dieses Arschloch Jill angetan hat!…Ich hab ihn noch nie wirklich gemocht. Schon damals, als wir ihn nach Raccoon City getroffen haben, war er mir zu wider. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, das Jill so blind ist und…alles war so viel besser, als er noch verschwunden war."

,,Glaubst du?…" der blonde Mann lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, blickte den Südamerikaner an, ,,…Sie war nicht glücklich ohne ihn, das haben wir alle gesehen."  
Carlos seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich hätte dafür sorgen können, wenn ich nur noch etwas Zeit gehabt…"

,,Carlos, sie geht dich nichts an!…" Leon stand von seinem Stuhl auf, war er sonst immer der eher ruhige Typ, musste er jetzt mit Nachdruck appellieren. ,,…Jill ist eine erwachsene Frau, es ist ihre eigene Entscheidung. Sie liebt Chris, nicht dich und das musst du akzeptieren…"

Wortlos blickte Carlos zu Boden.

,,Sag…" wollte Leon wissen, ,,…liebst du eigentlich Rebecca? Oder hast du sie nur genommen, weil du Jill nicht haben konntest?…"

,,Hör auf Leon…" er dachte an das Bild seiner scheinbar leblosen Frau im Schnee zurück. Schmerz lag in seiner Stimme.

,,Ist sie deine große Liebe oder nur der Trostpreis?"  
Voll mit Zorn und Wut sah Carlos Leon in die Augen, fauchte ihn an: ,,Was geht dich das an, Kennedy?…Gar nichts!" Dann, ohne weiter abzuwarten, ging Carlos an ihm vorbei, verließ das Esszimmer, jedoch nicht durch die Tür zur Küche, da er wusste, das Chris sich dort aufhalten musste, nein, er ging durch die andere Tür…

…und er horchte auf, als er den kurzen Flur zum Wohnzimmer zu durchquerte und Jills Stimme vernahm.

,,…und wenn Rebecca stirbt, werde ich mir das niemals verzeihen…"

,,Hey, mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand, Jill…" Kathy war bei ihr, ,,…es ist Rebecca, sie wird das packen."

,,Ich habe das nie bemerkte…" Jill weinte noch immer, ,,…aber nicht nur Chris hat mir das Leben gerettet. Wo wäre ich denn heute, wenn Rebecca nicht für mich da gewesen wäre?…Kathy, sie hat mir mit der Therapie mein Leben zurück gegeben, sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr und wie danke ich es ihr?…Sie muss mich jetzt hassen, ich weiß es!"

,,Sie hasst dich nicht, bestimmt nicht…beruhige dich, okay? Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser…" dann hörte Carlos Schritte, Kathy ging wohl, so war Jill alleine im Wohnzimmer.

Seine Chance sich zu entschuldigen, denn nicht nur Rebecca hatte er weh getan.

* * *

Langsam kam Carlos ins Wohnzimmer. Jill lag seitlich auf der Couch, ihm gegenüber. Eine warme Decke über ihrem Körper, ihre eine Hand lag unter ihrem Kopf, die andere lag auf ihrem Babybauch. Sie schniefte leise und stürzte die Lippen, ihr Blonde Haar glitzerte im Licht des Mondes.

Als sie seine Schritte hörte, hob sie den Kopf: ,,Chris?"

Enttäuschung lag schwer auf seinen Schultern. Wie konnte sie nur umher noch an diesem Mistkerl festhalten?

Auch sah er Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick, als sie ihn erkannte. Mühsam stemmte Jill sich und ihren schwangeren Bauch auf. ,,Was willst du hier?"

,,Mit dir reden." er näherte sich und sah, das es Jill nicht gefiel, sie machte Anstalt zurück zu weichen und Carlos stoppte.

Jill sah zur Seite.

,,Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir das nicht antun…"

,,Mir?…" sie blickte fassungslos in seine Augen, ,,…Was hast du Rebecca angetan? Sie liebt dich doch und du…du machst ihr alles kaputt!"

,,Was soll ich denn machen, Jill…" er wollte sich noch einmal näher, was zu Folge hatte, das die blonde Frau aufstand und in den Raum hinein ging, Distanz zwischen sie bringen wollte. Carlos ließ es nicht zu, holte sie ein und grapschte nach ihrem Handgelenk. ,,…Hast du vergessen, was hinter uns liegt? Was wir in Raccoon durchgemacht haben? Ich kann es nicht, Jill…Ich habe es versucht, aber es bringt einfach nichts…" er sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…Ja, ich habe Rebecca gerne, ich liebe sie, aber…ich liebe dich auch! Ein Teil von mir liebt dich mehr als sie und wollte niemandem weh tun, ich dachte ich könnte das vergessen, aber…Jill ich kann dich nicht vergessen!"

Sie brachte ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich liebe Chris!…Carlos, du bist mein bester Freund, mehr nicht! Ich danke dir, das du mir einst das Leben gerettet hast, aber ich bin genauso machtlos wie du. Mein Platz ist bei ihm…" Jill legte sich eine Hand an den Rücken, ihr Baby, eines davon, schien ihr schon wieder in die Nieren zu boxen.

Carlos schüttelte den Kopf, lachte beinahe. Zu viel war heute Abend passiert und er verstand es nicht. ,,Warum?…Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat? Mach dir nichts vor, du bist doch nur mit ihm zusammen, weil du seine Kinder in dir trägst."  
,,Hör auf mir Worte in den Mund zu legen!…" sie wurde ärgerlich, ,,…Und lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Carlos! Wenn du mich so liebst wie du sagst, dann verstehst du auch, wie es mir geht, das ich an Chris hänge…Also geh, lass mich jetzt allein!"

,,Nein, ich verstehe es nicht, ich will es auch nicht verstehen! Ich meine, komm schon…" er griff wieder ihre Hand, trotz ihres Protestes, ,,…das darf nicht so ablaufen! Ich habe schon Rebecca verloren, ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren…"

,,Bitte…" hauchte Jill, als sie sich von ihm drücken wollte, ihre Arme von seinen befeien wollte.

,,Ich glaub das nicht!…" zornig, wütend eilte Chris auf Carlos zu, riss ihn zu sich herum und schlug abermals zu.

Erst war Leon in die Küche gekommen, dann Kathy und irgendwie hatte Chris so was erwartet, da er wusste, das Jill alleine war. Er wollte eigentlich nur nach ihr sehen, mit ihr reden, doch das Bild von Carlos und Jill, wie sie sich von ihm befreien wollte, ließ abermals einige Sicherungen durchbrennen. Seine Faust krachte auf dass Jochbein von Carlos. ,,Lass endlich deine Dreckspfoten von ihr, klar!"

Jill sah, wie die anderen aus der Küche folgten. Sie mussten Chris gehört haben und Jill sah im nächsten Moment, wie Chris abermals auf Carlos los gehen wollte und griff zu, packte seinen Arm. Sie hielt ihren Ehemann zurück: ,,Chris, bitte nicht! Es ist genug!"

Carlos rappelte sich hinter ihr auf, kam wieder auf die Beine.

,,..Ich habe das alles so satt…" Jill war aufgeregt, sauer, ,,…Eure Rivalität nervt, ab jetzt…betrachtet mich einfach als die Schweiz okay! Rebecca ist im Krankenhaus, sie könnte sterben und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun, als euch um mich zu streiten?…"

,,Sag das deinem Wunderknaben da!" Carlos´ Nase blutete wieder.

,,…Hör auf mich zu provozieren!" Chris näherte sich ihm, fuhr ihn sauer an, nur zurück gehalten von Jill, die mittlerweile seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Matt stand hinter ihr, neben Claire und Kathy. Barry und Leon standen auf der anderen Seite.

Jill sah, wie Carlos noch einmal das Wort ergreifen wollte, streckte die Hand aus, stellte sich abermals zwischen die beiden Männer: ,,Hört auf!…" sie sah den hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck von Carlos, blickte jedoch dann zu Chris. Sie griff auf noch seine andere Hand, sah ihm in die Augen: ,,…Bitte, Chris…nicht mehr! Lass uns einfach gehen!"

Chris atmete aus, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und nickte. Ihretwegen, nur ihr zu liebe, drückte er seinen Ärger runter und irgendwo hatte sie ja recht. Es brachte nichts, den Kerl windelweich zu prügeln, Rebeccas Unfall konnte nicht mehr geändert werden. ,,Okay…„ er atmete durch, ,,…fahren wir…" Sanft hielt er noch immer ihre Hand, als beide los gehen wollten.

,,Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!…" Carlos war rasend vor Wut. Nicht nur, das Chris ihn noch mal geschlagen hatte, nein, er musste jetzt auch noch zusehen, wie er mit Jill von dannen zog. Er war zornig, außer sich vor Schmerz, auch das Jill ihn vor allen anderen zusammen gestutzt hatte, noch immer Partei für Chris ergriff machte ihn so ärgerlich. Warum war sie nur so blind?

,,Wag es nicht mir den Rücken zuzudrehen, Redfield!" Er stürmte erneut auf Chris zu, da dieser sich gerade umgedreht hatte. Jill stand noch immer zwischen den Beiden, hielt Carlos an den Oberarmen zurück: ,,Hör endlich auf damit, Carlos!"

,,Ich finde, ihr solltet euch jetzt mal alle abregen!" Barry mischte sich nun doch ein, er kannte die beiden die er Freunde nannte, wusste, das dies niemals gut enden würde.

,,Hey, Carlos, er hat recht, wir…" Chris war umgehend an Jill Seite, legte eine Hand an Carlos´ Schulter, wollte das Wort ergreifen und ihn besänftigen, doch er sah, wie das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht wurde, kaum da sich die beiden Männer in die Augen geblickt hatten. Carlos grummelte wütend, Hass überflutete ihn und er wollte das Hindernis überwinden, das ihn von seinem Widersacher trennte. Er packte das, was vor ihm stand, schubste es kräftig zur Seite, nur um Chris erneut an den Kragen zu gehen. Zu spät und zum Entsetzen aller anderen, bemerkte er, das Jill es war, die ihm im Weg gestanden hatte…

Carlos´ Kraft war zu stark.

Jill hatte nur noch einen Ruck gespürt, wie aus dem Nichts war es gekommen. Sie stolperte zur Seite und fiel.

Das dumpfe Geräusch ihres Sturzes zu Boden war zu hören, ihr Körper, ihr Bauch schlug seitlich auf. ,,Ah!…" erschrocken richtete sie sich umgehend, noch in der selben Sekunde, auf dem rechten Ellenbogen auf, ihre linke Hand griff schützend an ihren Bauch. Die Babys darin rastlos und unruhig, aufgerüttelte und erschrocken über den plötzlichen Aufprall.

,,Jill!" Kathy legte sich die Hände vor den Mund. Entsetzt waren auch Barry, Leon und Matt. Claire fiel neben der blonden Frau auf die Knie, griff ihren Arm: ,,Bist du okay?" Sorge stand auch in den Augen von Chris, der sich hinter sie Hockte, seine Hand um ihren Körper legte: ,,Schatz, bist du verletzt?"

Noch völlig unter Schock stehend stemmte Jill sich weiter auf, sie suchte Worte, die sie nicht fand, sie konnte nicht begreifen, was Carlos ihr angetan hatte. Er hatte sie gestoßen, nie hätte sie ihm das zugetraut und…sie war gefallen.

Jills Hand tastete sich zu der Stelle ihres Bauches vor, auf der sie aufgeschlagen war. Rechts im mittleren Bereich, genau dort, wo ihre Ärztin ihr beim letzten Ultraschall den Kopf eines ihrer Zwillinge gezeigt hatte. Ihre Kinder.

Sie war auf ihre Kinder gefallen.

Jill spürte die heftigen Tritte, es tat weh. Ihre Hand, ihr Körper fing auf einmal an zu zittern und als sie realisierte, das bei einem Sturz alles schief gehen konnte, das ihre Kinder in Gefahr sein konnten, ja dass sie diese vielleicht sogar verlieren konnte, schluchzte Jill verzweifelt auf.

Was, wenn etwas passiert war?

Sie spürte Claires Hand, die ihr über die Schulter strich, doch das gab ihr keinen Trost. Sie fühlte Chris an ihrer Seite, doch auch das linderte das Geschehene nicht. Wie denn auch. Sie hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst um ihre Kinder.

Jill konnte nicht verhindern, das weiter Tränen sich ihre Wangen hinab flüchteten.

,,Chica…" Carlos war voller Reue, er hatte vergessen, was er tat, ,,…ich…es tut mir so leid…" er war vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen, blickte sie mit besorgten Augen an.

Chris löste sich von Jill, stand auf, griff Carlos einmal mehr an den Kragen, mit beiden Händen und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Er schüttelte ihn voller Zorn: ,,Was hast du ihr angetan!"

Carlos sah Schmerz in den Augen des Agenten.

Und das war es auch, was Chris fühlte. Carlos hatte nicht nur Jill weh getan, nein, er hatte auch noch das Leben seiner Kinder aufs Spiel gesetzt, seine Zukunft! Chris liebte die Zwillinge, er hatte sich geschworen sie und seine Familie vor Schaden zu bewahren und nun hatte dieser Abschaum vielleicht das Schlimmste hervorgerufen. Oh wie sehr hasste Chris ihn!

,,Wenn den beiden irgendetwas passiert ist, dann mach ich dich fertig!" Chris fauchte erbittert.

,,Chris…Chris!…" Barry, drückte ihn von Carlos weg. Leon war indes selbst zu Carlos gegangen, hielt ihn fern von Chris.

,,Das wollte ich nicht…" versuchte Carlos sich zu verteidigen, sein Blickkontakt mit Chris riss nicht ab.

Der Agent war so unbeschreiblich wütend. Er brüllte den ehemaligen Söldner förmlich an: ,,…Du wirst dich von ihr und meiner Familie fern halten, wage es nicht noch einmal dich bis auf hundert Fuß zu nähern oder du wist es bitter bereuen, das schwöre ich dir, Carlos!"

Carlos hätte eigentlich etwas erwidert, doch der Schock seiner Jill etwas getan zu haben, saß doch noch tiefer. Reue biss unerbittlich an seine Seele. Es tat ihm so wahnsinnig leid.

Jill schniefte, hatte sich mit Claires Hilfe aufgesetzt. Noch immer war ihr ganz schlecht von dem Aufschlag, ihre Beine fühlten sie an wie Wackelpudding.

,,Jill…" Kathy war hinzu gekommen, hockte sich zu ihr und musterte sie, ,,…ist alles okay? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Chris drehet sich umgehend zu Jill um. Er sah, wie aufgeregt sie noch immer war und kniete sich noch einmal zu ihr. Er blickte ihr in die Augen, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, während seine andere Hand wieder sanft auf ihrem Bauch lag. ,,Alles okay, Schatz?"

Sie stürzte die Lippen und nickte: ,,Ja…wir sind nur noch ein bisschen erschocken. Es tut mir leid." Eine weitere Tränen rann ihr die Wange hinab.

,,Nicht doch, Jill…" Claire strich ihr noch immer über den Rücken.

Chris nickte: ,,Ich bringe dich lieber ins Krankenhaus…" er spürte die Bewegungen, die protestierenden Tritte seiner Kinder in ihr, als er ein weiteres Mal seine Hand schützend um ihren Bauch legte.

,,Ich bin okay, mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig…"

Er sagte nichts, stand nur auf, um hinter sie zu gehen. Claire und Kathy taten es ihm gleich. Chris griff Jill unter die Arme und zog sie sanft hoch, zurück auf ihre Beine, sie stöhnte gequält und kaum das sie stand, hielt sie sich die rechte Seine. ,,Au…" sie streifte sich das Shirt hoch, entblößte einen Teil ihres schwangeren Bauches. Die Stelle war gerötet formte bereits einen gut zu sehenden Bluterguss.

,,Das reicht, ich fahr dich jetzt augenblicklich ins Krankenhaus!" beschloss Chris, griff bereits in seine Hosentasche, um den Autoschlüssel zu zücken. Er war nervös.

,,Ich hole eure Jacken…" beschloss Claire.

,,Nein…" Jill drehte sich um zu ihr, wollte sie aufhalten, ,,…ich kann nicht weg, Eric…"

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jill, ich passe auf ihn auf…" versprach Kathy, griff der Schwangeren an den Oberarm, da sie bemerkte, wie Jill plötzlich die Augen verdrehte, ,,…Jill?…"

Chris sah auf, sah seine Frau schwanken, wie sie sich an die Stirn griff und legte seine Hand um ihre Schultern: ,,Jill? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

,,Ich weiß nicht…" Jill griff nach seinem Shirt, sie hielt sich an dem Stoff fest, ,,…mir…mir wird so…" und dann gab ihr Körper auf, sie brach zusammen.

Chris griff zu, fing sie, hielt sie aufrecht und setzte sie vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Der Autoschlüssel fiel zu Boden.

Sein Arm umfing ihren Rücken, der andere ging zu ihrem Gesicht. Mit zittrigen Fingern drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich, strich ihr einige Haarstränen aus den Augen: ,,Jill?…" er war besorgt, seine Atmung war hastig. Was war denn jetzt auf einmal los?

Wieso war Jill zusammengebrochen? Waren die Babys in Ordnung? Und warum nur war sie auf einmal so schrecklich blass?

,,…Jill?…Sag was!" Furcht spiegelte sich gleichermaßen in seiner Stimme, wie in seinen Augen.

Kathy war hinzu gekommen, hatte sich zu ihr gekniet, ebenso wie Leon. ,,Was ist los?"

,,Ich weiß nicht…Jill?" Chris´ Stimme hellte sich auf, als seine Frau sich wieder zu regen begann. Sie flutete hauchzart die Augen auf, keuchte auf: ,,…Chris?" Wie kam sie denn nur auf einmal auf den Boden? Oh, ihr war so schwindelig.

,,Jill!…" Chris strich ihr über die Wange, rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter, denn wieder fielen der Schwangeren die Augen zu. Schlaff hing Jill in den Armen von Chris.

,,Ich fahre euch…" beschloss Leon, griff den Autoschlüssel neben Chris´ Bein und stand auf. Er ging los, zur Garderobe und schnappte seinen Parker.

Claire und Matt sahen sich mit sorgenden Blicken an, sahen dann zu, wie Chris es schaffte aufzustehen und Jill in seine Arme zu heben.

Barry hatte indes die Jacken von Chris und Jill geschnappt, legte ihr ihren über den Körper, als Chris sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Dankend nickte er seinem Freund zu, immerhin war es verdammt kalt draußen. Leon nahm die Jacke von Chris entgegen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus der Burtons.

Barry, Kathy, Claire, Matt und Carlos blieben still zurück…


	28. Chapter 28

Leon hielt Angelas Hand.

Er saß neben ihr.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, sie in dem großen Krankenhaus zu finden. Sie hatte noch immer in der Notaufnahme gesessen. Was genau mit Rebecca hinter diesen Türen geschah, wusste niemand. Hoffen und Bangen…eine üble Mischung.

Leon ließ seinen Blick durch die Notaufnahme schweifen. Es hatten wohl auch andere Menschen einen echt prickelnden Neujahrsanfang. Ihnen gegenüber saß ein Junge neben seiner Mutter. Ein Tuch um die wohl verbrannte Hand. Auf der anderen Seite saß ein wartender, der wohl etwas ins Auge bekommen hatte und gerade wurde links eine Frau durchgeschickt, sie üble Verbrennungen am Bein hatte. Die Strumpfhose hatte wohl Feuer gefangen.

,,Blödes Feuerwerk…" murmelte Leon, ,,…hab ich noch nie gemocht."

Angela legte müde ihren Kopf an seine Schulter: ,,Ich hasse Feuer auch…" sie dachte an ihren Bruder Curtis zurück. Er hatte sein Haus in Brand gesteckt, wo er einst mit seiner Familie, die in Raccoon City umgekommen war, gewohnt hatte und war dann zu WilPharma gegangen, um sich selbst ein Ende zu setzen. Damals, beim Harvardville-Vorfall.

,,Bist du müde, Liebling?" Leon hatte den Kopf zu ihr gedreht.

Sie nickte: ,,Ich hoffe, sie packt das…" Im Krankenwagen hatte es alles andere als rosig für Rebecca ausgesehen.

Neben ihr saß Carlos, der sich nach vorne lehnte, das Gesicht in seine Hände vergrub, diese auf den Knien anstützte. Dieser Abend war eine Katastrophe gewesen und jetzt, da er seit fast einer Stunde schon hier saß, kaute die Nervosität zweisam an ihm. Zum einen betet er drum, das seine Frau durchkommen würde und zum anderen hoffte er, das Jill und den Zwillingen nichts passiert war. Alles war seine Schuld!

Er hasste sich. Wie hatte er sich so vergessen können?

Leon sah zur Seite, da sich ihm etwas, nein, jemand näherte und sein Blick hellte sich auf: ,,Chris!"

Auch Angela und Carlos sahen hin.

,,Hey…" begann die Polizistin, ,,…wie geht es Jill? Ist alles okay?"

Erschöpfte setzte sich der Agent neben seinen besten Freund, beachtete Carlos mit keiner Wimper. Er blendete ihn einfach aus und schluckte, ehe er nur knapp nickte.

,,Dann ist nichts passiert?" bohrte Leon nach.

,,Nicht fiel…" Chris wurde detaillierter, ,,…Eine Ärztin hat Jill sehr genau untersucht und einen Ultraschall gemacht. Die Zwillinge sind okay, allerdings hat eines der Kinder durch den Sturz direkt auf der Hohlvene gelegen, der Blutfluss in Jills Körper wurde eingeengt und dadurch ist ihr Kreislauf zusammengesackt und dadurch ist sie eben…bewusstlos geworden…"

,,Ist das was ernstes?" fragte Angela.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, nur wenn es länger andauert oder häufiger vorkommt, aber die haben ihr gesagt, wie sie sich am besten hinzulegen hat. Sie haben ihr auch ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben…eben wegen der ganzen Sache heute und sie wollen sie bis morgen da behalten."

Carlos war zumindest in dem Punkt erleichtert. Er hatte gemerkt, das er heute wirklich zu weit gegangen war.

,,Was gibt es neues von Rebecca?" Chris sah in Angelas Augen, dann in die von Leon und beide zuckten mit den Schultern, was seine Frage beantwortete. Er seufzte und wartete…

* * *

Jill seufzte leicht. Kam nur langsam zu sich.

Sie fühlte, das jemand ihre Hand hielt, ihr über den Handrücken strich und versuchte die Augen aufzuschlagen. Mit Erfolg.

Chris saß neben ihrem Bett, lächelte sanft.

Die Blonde Frau überlegte. Sie war noch immer im Krankenhaus, draußen war es bereits heller Morgen.  
Was war passiert? Und schlagartig fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Urplötzlich stemmte Jill sich hoch: ,,Rebecca!…" sie blickte in die Augen ihres Ehemannes, der sie sanft wieder zurück in das Bett drückte.

,,Bleib liegen, Jill…"

Sie gab nach, legte sich zurück auf die linke Seite, blickte zu ihrem Bauch und ihre Hand glitt sanft darüber. Ihre Kinder waren noch immer rastlos.

Chris legte seine Hand neben ihre, fühlte es ebenfalls: ,,Wie geht es dir, Jill?"

Die Blondine überlegte, sie konnte es kaum sagen: ,,…Ich weiß nicht…müde, glaube ich…"

,,Dann wirkt das Beruhigungsmittel noch, lass es langsam angehen, ja?…" er sah zu ihrem Bauch, ,,…die Beiden protestieren ganz schön?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, ich glaube, ich habe da eine ganze Footballmannschaft drin…" ihr war nicht entgangen, das Chris versuchte fröhlich zu sein. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, auch er musste sich um die Kinder gesorgt haben. Sie waren zum Glück mit einem blauen Augen davon gekommen, alle, außer vielleicht Rebecca?

,,Chris…" begann Jill, ,,…wie geht es ihr?…Lebt sie?"

Chris sah Jill in die Augen, nickte knapp und sah, wie seine Frau erleichtert die Augen schloss.

,,Oh Gott sei dank!"

,,Jill…" Chris wartete, bis sie ihn wieder ansah, ehe er weiter sprach, ,,…es gibt da noch einiges, was ich dir sagen muss…"

Sie stürzte die Lippen. Sorge und Furcht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

,,…Rebecca wurde schwer verletzt…" Chris schniefte, hielt weiterhin Jills Hand, ,,…Sie hatte innere Blutungen, ihr Bein ist gebrochen und sie hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung…"

,,Aber sie wird doch wieder, oder?…" Jill schluckte, drückte seine Hand, ,,…Rebecca wird gesund, nicht wahr?"

Er konnte ihr nichts vor machen, er musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen, die er selbst noch nicht ganz realisiert hatte. Schwer fiel es ihm, da er wusste, was Rebecca Jill bedeutete, was Rebecca ihnen allen bedeutete.

,,Jill…" Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, ,,..sie liegt im Koma."

Ein Schock schlug ein, der sich in schwiegen hüllte. Sie konnte in diesen Momenten nicht begreifen, was diese letzte Nacht verändert hatte…

,,….Koma…" Kathy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Gerade hatte Barry es ihr gesagt, da er mit Chris telefoniert hatte.

Sie befanden sich beide in der Küche ihres Hauses, neben dem Tisch an dem Eric saß und seinen Frühstücksmüsli löffelte.

,,…Ja, wissen die Ärzte schon, wann sie wieder aufwachen wird?"

Barry schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…es ist noch nicht zu sagen…" er schluckte, stellte sich vor seine Frau und nahm deren Hände, ,,…Chris meinte, die wissen ja selbst noch nicht einmal genau, was Rebecca im Koma hält, sicher ist ihre Kopfverletzung schuld, aber die genaue Ursache ist noch nicht bekannt, auch nicht, ob eventuell, sollte sie wieder aufwachen, bleibende Schäden zurück bleiben."

Erschüttert nahm Kathy auf einem der Stühle am Esstisch platz. Sie blickte ins Leere.

So hatte sie sich ihre Wiederversöhnung mit ihrem Ehemann nicht vorgestellt. Es hatte nicht so enden sollen, es hatte schön und liebevoll sein sollen. Ein ruhiges Silvesterfest mit all ihren Freunden, doch nur wegen Carlos war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

,,…Wo ist Mommy?…" Eric sah den beiden erwachsenen zu, trank seine Milch und leckte sich die leinen Lippen sauber.

Kathy drehte sich zu ihm, lächele dann liebevoll und strich dem Kind durch die braunen Locken: ,,Sie und dein Vater sind bald wieder da, okay? Und so lange, darfst du noch etwas bei Onkel Barry und mir bleiben, gefällt dir das?"

Eric nickte: ,,Mag Schlitten fahren…"

Sie lachte einmal mehr, tauschte kurz einen Blick mit Barry und dieser war es, der sich dann an das Kind wandte: ,,Okay, wenn du aufgegessen hast, dann hilft Kathy dir deine Schneeschuhe und deine Jacke anziehen und dann gehen wir raus in den Garten."

,,Ja!…" Eric freute sich, wandte sich weiter seinem Frühstück zu.

Barry sah auf ihn herab und innerlich wurde ihm warm. Er mochte den Jungen wirklich sehr und ja, Eric war Chris wirklich aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

,,Können wir denn irgendwas tun?" wollte Kathy wissen.

,,Nein…" entgegnete Barry, ,,…es liegt jetzt allein an Rebecca. Chris sagt, er und Jill kommen Eric abholen, nachdem die Visite durch ist…" er stürzte die Lippen und atmete schwer durch, ,,…Ich hoffe Carlos weiß, was er angerichtet hat."

Kathy nickte: ,,Er weiß es…" sie blickte ihrem Ehemann in die Augen, ,,…glaub mir, er weiß es…"


	29. Chapter 29

Es regnete.

Trist und traurig war die Welt.

Das Wasser, das vom Himmel fiel, war so stark, das es in den Straßenrinnen kleine Bäche bildete. Blitz und Donner herrschten abwechselnd durch die Wolken.

Jill schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf. Ein seichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. ,,Wenn du das da draußen sehen würdest, dieses Sauwetter, würdest du dich höllisch aufregen…" sie drehte sich um zu ihrer schlafenden Freundin, ,,...Du hast Regen schon immer gehasst."

Das stete Piepsen klang noch immer. Tag ein, Tag aus.

Seit einer vollen Woche schon.

Es war jetzt der achte Januar und Rebecca hatte die ganze Zeit kein Zeichen von sich gegeben. Noch immer lag sie im tiefen Koma.

Jill kam zu ihr ans Bett, hob den grünen Kittel etwas hoch, um ihrem Bauch den nötigen Platz zu geben und setzte sich zu der Brünetten auf die Bettkante.

Ja, noch immer lag Rebecca auf der Intensivstation. Jill hasste dieses Grün, dass sie hier tragen musste, sie hasste überhaupt Krankenhäuser.

Vor drei Tagen erst war Rebecca so weit stabil gewesen, das sie nach Arlington ins Krankenhaus verlegt werden konnte. So war sie näher an ihrem Zuhause, an Carlos, an all den Menschen, die sie liebten.

Der Arzt hatte Jill über Rebeccas Zustand informiert.

Sie hatte sich von dem Autounfall weitgehend erholt, die Operationen gut überstanden, doch es war noch immer ein Rätsel, weshalb sie nicht aufwachte.

Jill machte das fertig.

Noch vor einem Jahr, hatte sie an Chris´ Bett gesessen, jetzt saß sie an dem ihrer besten Freundin und sie hasste es einmal mehr. Es hätte nicht so kommen müssen.

Sanft nahm Jill Rebeccas regungslose Hand in ihre, hielt sie fest, strich ihr über den Handrücken. Seit der Neujahrsnacht saß Jill jede freie Minute, die sie entbehren konnte an ihrer Seite. Sie hoffte ein jedes Mal, das Rebecca endlich ihre Augen aufschlagen würde, doch genauso oft wurde sie bitter enttäuscht.

Blässe lag in dem Gesicht der jungen Ärztin. Kurze braune Strähnen lagen ihr auf der Stirn, die Jill leicht davon schob.

,,Es tut mir wirklich leid, Becca…ich weiß, ich habe dir das schon oft gesagt, aber es stimmt. Ich hätte den Unfall verhindern müssen…Ich hätte dich aufhalten müssen, ich hätte das alles niemals zulassen dürfen…" Jill schniefte, als ihr eine Träne aus dem Auge rann, ,,...Du musst einfach wieder aufwachen!…Bitte, ich will dir so vieles erklären…Du hast das hier nicht verdient. Wir brauchen dich…ich brauche dich…"

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach los zu heulen, ,,…Eric fragt jedes Mal nach dir, du fehlst ihm…uns allein eigentlich…"

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Jill schreckte auf, sah hin und es war Carlos der die Nase in das Zimmer streckte.

Umgehend stand Jill auf, sah noch einmal in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin: ,,Wir sehen uns dann…" sie legte ihre Hand zurück. Schweigend trat sie vom Bett zurück, während Carlos sich näherte.

Nie hatte Jill seither mit ihm geredet, so oft sich auch die Wege der beiden hier gekreuzt hatten. Nicht ein Wort, seit jener Nacht, obwohl Carlos sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Totenstille herrschte heute genauso wie immer zwischen den beiden und Jill wusste, dass wenn er kam, sie ging. So war es immer.

Sie verließ das Krankenzimmer und stockte erstaunt, als sie nach einigen Schritte seine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

,,Jill, warte!"

Carlos schloss zu ihr auf, stellte sich vor sie, als sie sich knapp zu ihm umdrehte. Er schlucke, schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Findest du nicht, das wir das Kriegsbeil begraben sollten?…Wir drücken und gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand, ohne Hallo zu sagen, ich finde das ehrlich gesagt nicht schön."  
Jill holte Luft, war weder ärgerlich noch sauer: ,,Es gibt kein Kriegsbeil, Carlos…"

Verdutzt sah der ehemalige Söldner sie an: ,,Ach nein?…Warum redest du dann nichts mit mir? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das es mir leid tut, was ich euch allen in jener Nacht angetan habe? Wie lange, willst du mich noch dafür bluten lassen?"

,,Carlos…" begann Jill, ,,…ich tue doch gar nichts. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben, ich besuche Rebecca, weil sie mir verdammt wichtig ist. Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

,,Ich dir aber…" fest sah er ihr in die Augen, ,,…Jill, du warst mir immer eine Freundin, ich will wissen, ob das noch der Fall ist?"

Sie sah unter sich: ,,Das ist hier nicht der richtige Ort für ein solches Gespräch…" Jill brach ab, wartete bis die sich nähernde Krankenschwester vorbei gegangen war, ,,…Ich will nicht mit dir reden."

,,Weil Chris es dir verboten hat?"

Abrupt blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

,,Ich weiß noch gut, womit er mit gedroht hat, wenn ich es wage mich dir zu nähern, doch wie soll das funktionieren? Rebecca verbindet uns alle."

,,Chris verbietet mir nichts. Das kann er auch überhaupt nicht, also tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf meinen Ehemann indirekt als Diktator zu bezeichnen…" Sie sagte das im ruhigen, wollte sich nicht aufregen, ,,...Er ist nicht so und das weißt du. Er war mal dein Freund."

,,Ja, ein Fehler…" Carlos verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

,,Es war kein Fehler…" korrigierte Jill, ,,…du bist der Pate unseres Sohnes, warum kann es nicht Frieden geben zwischen euch?"

,,Frieden?…" Carlos lachte beinahe, ,,…Jill, glaubst du allen ernstes, ich kann dem noch mal unter die Augen treten? Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen, allein schon deswegen, das du wegen mir gestürzt bist."

Ein weiteres Mal blickte Jill unter sich. Sie schwieg, verdrängte die Erinnerung.

,,Wie geht es dir?" wollte er wissen.

Jill nickte langsam: ,,Gut…"  
,,Du siehst nicht danach aus..." er musterte sie eingehend, ,,…wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?"

Ein Zucken mit den Schultern war die einzige Antwort.

,,Ich weiß, es geht dir Scheiße, wegen Rebecca und so, aber du darfst dich nicht fertig machen, okay? Es war nicht deine Schuld." er versuchte die Hand auszustrecken, sie zu berühren, doch im selben Moment blickten ihre Augen in seine und ließen ihn stoppen.

,,Das sagst gerade du?…" Jill traute ihren Ohren kaum, ,,…Deine Frau liegt da drin im Koma und du sorgst dich mehr um mich als um sie?…Sag mir ernsthaft, Carlos, hast du sie jemals wirklich geliebt?"

,,Ja…" er nickte, hielt ihren Augen stand, ,,...Natürlich liebe ich sie, aber Jill…" er dämpfte seine Stimme, ,,…was soll ich denn machen? Sag es mir? Wie soll ich dich vergessen?…Ich will für Rebecca der Mann sein, den sie braucht, aber ich kann es nicht, wenn ich immer noch an dir hänge. Verdammt, ich liebe dich doch auch!"

Jill sah seine Tränen, die seine Augen nässten, wusste, das seine Worte ehrlich waren. Es rührte sie, er bereute wirklich. ,,Ich weiß es nicht, okay?…" ihr kullerten selbst zwei Tränen die Wange hinab, ,,…Ich weiß nicht wie du mich vergessen kannst, aber du musst es, egal wie. Gott, das alles wäre niemals passiert, wenn…" sie brach ab, drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

,,Es spielt keine Rolle mehr…" entgegnete er, ,,…Ich liebe dich und du liebt nun mal Chris. Ich kann beteuern wie ich will, das er nicht gut für dich ist und du hältst trotzdem an ihm fest, also werde ich versuchen mich von dir fern zu halten…Das bedeutet, das wir uns hier auch nicht mehr sehen werden."

Sie blickte auf: ,,Was soll das heißen?"

,,Du besucht Rebecca und ich und wir laufen uns über den Weg, das ist nicht gut. Sie ist meine Frau, also wirst du dich darauf beschränken sie nur zu besuchen, wenn ich nicht da bin."

,,Das ist totaler Schwachsinn, Carlos!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ist es nicht!…Glaubst du mir macht das Spaß meine Frau so zu sehen, zu wissen, dass das alles nur wegen mir passiert ist?…Dienstags und Freitags habe ich lange Schicht im Department, da kannst du sie besuchen. An den anderen Tagen, inklusive Wochenende, will ich dich nicht mehr hier sehen."

Jill fand ihre Worte nicht: ,,Carlos…" sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, ,,…Spinnst du?"

Fest sah er ihr in die Augen: ,,Nein…ich muss anfangen, die Dinge gerade zu biegen und bei Rebecca ist ein guter Start zu finden. Ich will alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, das sie aufwacht, ich werde bei ihr sein, mit ihr reden und ich werde erst aufhören, wenn ich ihr wieder in diese wundervollen Augen blicken kann, ihr erklären kann, wie sehr ich sie vermisse, wie sehr es mir leid tut und wie sehr ich sie liebe...Das musst du verstehen, Jill. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, ich kann nicht!"

Tränen kullerten aus Jills Augen: ,,Aber sie ist meine Freundin, sie Einzige…ich…ich habe sonst niemanden…"  
,,Claire?"  
Jill ließ die Schultern hängen: ,,Sie hat doch kaum Zeit wegen Kathryn. Angela lebt in Philadelphia und Kathy ist mit Barry verreist."

Carlos fiel es schwer das zu tun. Er wusste wie nahe sich Jill und Rebecca standen, doch ihm blieb keine Wahl. Kalt zuckte er mit den Schulten: ,,Ich kann dich vielleicht nur vergessen, wenn ich wirklich Abstand zu dir gewinne…Mein Entschluss steht fest, Jill." Ohne weitere Worte, drehte er sich wieder um, ging zurück in das Zimmer seiner komatösen Frau.

Jill blieb noch stehen. Sie wusste insgeheim das er recht hatte. Sie mussten alle Abstand voneinander haben und sich an das Bett einer Komapatientin zu flüchten war auch nicht das wahre. Es nahm ihr weder Kummer noch Schmerz, da Rebecca nie eine Antwort von sich gab.

Doch wen hatte sie?

Niemanden.

Keiner war da, der mit ihr reden konnte, der sie wirklich verstand. Ohne Rebecca fehlte etwas und das tat einfach nur weh…

* * *

,,Eric schläft…" Chris trat ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, sah das leichte Nicken seiner Frau.

Jill saß auf der Bettkante und hielt etwas in der Hand.

Neugierig hielt Chris inne damit zum Badezimmer weiter zu gehen und kam zu ihr. Setzte sich neben sie und sah auf ihre Hände.

Das schwache Licht der Lampe auf dem Nachttisch, schien auf die Fotografie, die Jill in den Händen hielt. Ein Bild von ihr und Rebecca. Chris selbst war es gewesen, der dieses Foto geschossen hatte, am Geburtstag von Eric.

Er seufzte leise, wusste das etwas nicht stimmte. Ein jedes Mal, wenn Jill im Krankenhaus war, war sie so bedrückt, doch heute schien noch etwas ganz anderes zu sein. ,,Was ist los, Liebling?…" sanft legte er einen Arm, um ihren Rücken, ,,…Glaub nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, das du geweint hast, als du nach hause kamst. Ich habe nichts gesagt wegen Eric, aber er ist ja jetzt nicht hier…"

Sie schwieg. Ihr Daumen strich unentwegt über das Foto.

,,Liebling…" begann er von neuem, ,,…ich bin nicht Rebecca, aber du kannst trotzdem mit mir reden, über alles. Ich weiß sie fehlt dir unheimlich."

Jill schloss die Augen. Erneut spürte sie beißende Tränen hinter ihren Lidern, atmete tief durch, um das aufschluchzen zu übergehen. Sie wollte nicht an Rebecca denken. Sich zu erinnern, wie ihre Freundin da auf der Intensivstation lag, quälte jedes Nervende, das sie besaß.

,,Sie wird zurück kommen…" Chris versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden, ,,…sie braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit."

Wieder bekam er keine Reaktion von ihr: ,,…Alles okay?"

Chris verstand ihr Schwiegen als Zeichen, das sie allein sein wollte und nickte. Gerade als er von ihr wich, aufstehen wollte, waren es ihre Worte, die ihn inne halten ließen.

,,…Ich fühl mich so allein, Chris…"

Umgebend drehte er sich zu ihr, musterte sie mit fragendem Blick.

Allein?

Sie fühlte sich allein? Wieso?

Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, sage sie: ,,Ich weiß nicht wieso…" ihre Augen lösten sich nicht einmal von der Fotografie, ,,…ich weiß nur, das es so ist."

Noch einmal legte Chris seinen Arm um ihre Schultern: ,,Du bist nicht allein. Wir sind alle bei dir."

Doch das war nicht das, was sie meinte, also wurde sie genauer: ,,…Mit Rebecca zu reden hat mir immer geholfen. Sie war immer für mich da und obwohl ich bei ihr sitze, ihr alles sage, was sich in mir anstaut…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Es kommt mir so vor, als würde mein Kopf platzen, der Knoten in meiner Brust immer enger werden…Es ist so verdammt kalt ohne sie."

Jetzt verstand Chris.

Und ja, Jill hatte wirklich niemanden mehr, mit dem sie so reden konnte wie mit Rebecca.

Chris wusste, was die beiden verband, wusste das beide einander Mund und Ohren waren, sich so nahe standen wie Schwestern.

Sanft und bestimmend, zog er Jill in seine Umarmung, hielt sie, während er ihren Worten lauschte.

,,Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, das sie endlich wieder aufwacht, das sie mir antwort gibt…" sie hielt sich an seinem Arm fest, ,,…Ich will ihr so vieles erklären, aber ich fürchte, das sie mich hasst…"  
,,Nein, red doch so was nicht…" er sah sie an.

,,Ich muss…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Die ganze Sache mit Carlos…der Kuss…ich habe ihr so weh getan…"

Chris schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…er hat dich dazu gedrängt, sich dir aufgezwungen…ich könnte ihm noch immer den Hals umdrehen…und Jill…Rebecca weiß das, glaub mir."

Schwer seufzte sie: ,,Ich hoffe, das du recht hast. Ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren…weißt du, erst vor einem Jahr, da warst du es, der im Koma lag und jetzt sie…Das ist ein Apltraum, ein Drama, das niemals endet…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, konnte nicht anders ausdrücken, was in ihr war, ,,…Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, Chris, es ist alles so schwer geworden, seit sie…"

,,Schh…" unterbrach er schließlich, ,,…es wird besser, du wirst sehen. Bald wacht sie wieder auf, ganz bestimmt…" Chris wusste, das Jill drauf und dran war, zurück zu fallen, wieder depressiv zu werden. Das hatte er in den letzten Tagen beobachtet, gemerkt und er wollte das mit allen Mitteln verhindern, ,,…rede mit mir, Liebling, bitte…Vielleicht kann ich Rebecca nicht ersetzen, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun!"

Erst jetzt hob Jill den Kopf aus seiner wohligen Umarmung, blickte auf, in seine tiefblauen Augen. Sie nickte: ,,Ich weiß…" dann legte sie den Kopf wieder zurück an seine Brust, ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch. Sie spürte den heftigen Tritt.

Chris ebenso: ,,Woww…das war aber ganz schön heftig, was?"

,,Ja…" sie seufzte, ,,…warum haben eigentlich alle unserer Kinde deine Trittstärke?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, irgendwas müssen sie ja auch von mir haben." Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Jill lächelte ebenso, mochte es, wenn er ihr über den Bauch strich. Sie legte seine Hand auf seine, was dazu führte, das er inne hielt. Wieder sah sie auf, in seine Augen: ,,Du hast morgen Mittag auch frei, oder?"

Er nickte: ,,Aber ja…glaubst du, ich würde auch nur einen Arzttermin von dir verpassen wollen?…Zumal wir vielleicht endlich die Geschlechter der Zwillinge erfahren…" Ja, morgen stand ein weiterer Ultraschall an. Bisher waren beide Babys noch etwas scheu und zeigten nicht, ob sie männlich oder weiblich waren Im Grunde war es auch egal, sie waren gesund und das was das einzige wichtige für Jill.

,,…So langsam müssen wir auch mit dem Kinderzimmer anfangen…" sprach Chris weiter, ,,…bis Mai ist nicht mehr lange."

Jill nickte.

,,Ich habe mir überlegt, das Gästezimmer umzubauen. Es ist fast genauso groß wie unseres und hey…zwei Kinder brauchen ja schon ein Stückchen mehr platz. Einverstanden?"

Noch einmal nickt sie.

,,Sollen wir es so gestalten wie Erics Zimmer, oder diesmal ganz anders?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…vielleicht wäre es klüger zu warten bis wir morgen vielleicht wissen, ob wir Söhne oder Töchter bekommen, dann können wir uns stundenlang über Farbe unterhalten."

Chris grinste, hatte noch immer die Hand um sie gelegt, drückte sie sachte an sich und küsste ihre Schläfe.

Jill hatte eine Hand an sein Knie gelegt, sah zu ihm hin und stete durch: ,,Danke…"

,,Wofür?"

,,Das du für mich da bist und mir zuhörst…" sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, ,,…Ich habe lange darauf verzichten müssen…" Jill stieß Luft aus ihren Lungen, ,,…Ich habe einfach alles an dir vermisst."

Jetzt lächelte Chris, beugte sich zu ihr, fasste dabei mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hauchzart an ihr Kinn und küsste sie. Als er sich löste, hielt er dem Augenkontakt stand: ,,Du wirst mich nie wieder vermissen müssen…" seine Hand, die um ihren Rücken lag, streichelte sanft über ihr Kreuz.

Hauchzart hob sich einer ihrer Mundwinkel, als Jill sich streckte, sich ihren Kuss zurück stahl. Sanft berührte sie seine Lippen mit ihren, legte ihre rechte Hand an seinen Hals. ,,…ich mag es dich zu küssen…" ihre Stirn verharrte auf seiner, sie lachte jetzt leise.

Chris entgegnete das, hatte die Umarmung um sie gefestigt, nickte: ,,…ich mag es auch…sehr…" noch mehr Küsse tauschten sie, zupften spielerisch an den Lippen des jeweils anderen, bis Chris einmal mehr grinste und frage: ,,…Weißt du…wa sich noch mehr mag? Weiß du was ich will?"

Sie konnte es sich denken, doch schüttelte dennoch den Kopf dabei.

,,Dich…" er neigte den Kopf, seien Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Hals. Er strich ihr Haar nach hinten, küsste seitlich ihre Haut.

Jill lächelte nur knapp, doch zufrieden. Sie schloss die Augen. Oh, wie sehr mochte sie es, wenn er sie so berührte. Sie fühlte seine Hände unter ihrem Shirt auf ihrer nackten Haut am Rücken und sie wusste ganz genau, auf was er es abgesehen hatte. ,,Sei bloß sanft mit mir…" hauchte sie gespielt drohend, während ihre Sinne bereits davon schwebten, ihre Hände bereits die obersten Knöpfte seines Hemdes öffneten.

Chris hob den Kopf, grinste, während er ihr schelmisch in die Augen blickte. Dann neigte er sich wieder zu ihr, nur um sie erneut zu küssen, mit einem Kuss, der nicht so schnell abebben würde…

* * *

Noch völlig übermüdet, aber irgendwie glücklich bereitete Jill das Frühstück für ihre Familie. Sie deckte den Tisch, schnitt das Brot und kochte den Kaffee. Sie stellte gerade das Körbchen mit den frisch aufgebackten Brötchen auf den Tisch, als Chris und Eric hineingeschlurft kamen.

Augenblicklich lächelte Jill: ,,Guten Morgen ihr Zwei…"

Chris legte eine Hand an den Rücken seiner Frau, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange: ,,Morgen…" er zwinkerte ihr zu, als er sich wieder von ihr löste, um sich dann kurz darauf etwas zu bücken und seinem Sohn auf den Stuhl zu helfen.

Jill war noch mal zur Küchenzeile zurück gegangen um den Kaffee zu holen. Sie bemerkte, wie verschlafen ihr Kind noch war. ,,Bist du noch müde, Eric?"

Mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck sah das Kind seine Mutter an, blinzelte und nickte knapp.

,,Das kommt davon, wenn man abends nicht einschlafen will…" meinte Chris trocken, griff in den Schrank unter die Spüle und zog eine Dose Hundefutter hervor.

Ben jubelte, bellte zweimal auf, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und kaum, das Chris ihm den Inhalt in den Napf gefüllt hatte, fing er auch schon schlabbernd an zu fressen.

,,Du alter Schmatzer!…" Chris lachte glucksend, rubbelte seinem Hund über den Kopf, dann erhob er sich, ging zum Esstisch zurück und setzte sich gegenüber von Jill und Eric.

Gemeinsam frühstückten sie, so wie jeden Morgen. Und so wie jeden Morgen, sah Chris zu, wie seine Frau zu ihrem Marmeladenbrötchen mit dem Glas Milch auch ihre Gurken verdrückte.

Er lachte leise, trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Was denn?…" Jill schluckte ihren bissen herunter, ,,…Du müsstest dich doch langsam wirklich an meine Essgewohnheiten gewöhnt haben."

,,Daran gewöhne ich mich sicher nie, Jill…wird Zeit, das du wieder zu den Cornflakes wechselst."

Sie zuckte nur vergnügt mit den Schultern, ehe sie einen weiteren, herzhaften Biss von dem Brötchen nahm. Hunger hatte sie wirklich immer, es war schon fast eine Plage.

,,Wann war der Termin noch mal? Um drei?" wollte Chris noch einmal zur Sicherheit wissen.

Jill nickte, spülte die Gurke mit einem Schluck Milch herunter: ,,…Ja, wir treffen uns einfach vor der Praxis, ich mach früher Schluss."

,,Echt jetzt?…" Chris zog die Augenbrauen hoch, genoss das warme Brötchen mit der halb verlaufenen Butter, ,,…Die lassen dich mal früher gehen? Woww…"

,,Was heißt hier `Woww´?…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun, solange deine Schwester noch im Mutterschutz ist."

,,Pass nur auf, das du es nicht zu bunt treibst…"

,,Wie meinst du das denn, Chris?"  
Er sah sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich meine nur…du schmeißt die ganze Abteilung da drüber bei TerraSave, hast auch noch die Arbeit meiner Schwester am Hals und…naja, du bist schwanger. Ich will nur nicht, das du dich überarbeitest. Immerhin schmeißt du hier nach der Arbeit, nach Eric auch noch den halben Haushalt."

,,Ich mache es gerne und…" sie hielt seinem Blick stand, ,,…ja, es ist schon manchmal etwas viel, das gebe ich zu, aber ich passe schon auf. Wenn ich merke, es wird zu viel, dann trete ich kürzer, versprochen." Jill schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Chris erwiderte das.

,,…Mama…" Eric blickte von seiner kaum angerührten Müslischüssel aus zu ihr hoch.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm: ,,Ja?"

,,Hab…kein Hunger…"

,,So?…" Jill wurde stutzig, ,,…Normalerweise lässt du das Frühstück nie aus. Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" Sie bemerkte, das ihr Kind irgendwie träge war.

,,Bin müde…" Eric rieb sich eines seiner Augen mit seiner kleinen Faust.

Umgehend legte Jill eine Hand an die Stirn ihres Sohnes, wartete, prüfte.

,,Hat er Fieber?" fragte Chris, beobachtete die Situation.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, seine Temperatur ist normal…" dann sah sie wieder zu ihrem Kind, ,,…Hast du sonst noch etwas, oder bist du nur müde?"

,,Müde…" Eric sah hoch zu seiner Mutter und sie nickte. Jill erkannte, das etwas nicht stimmte: ,,Vielleicht solltest du heute zuhause bleiben…"

Strickt schüttelte Eric den Kopf: ,,Mag gehen…Zahnarzt kommt…"

Sie nickte einmal mehr. Ja, die Eltern waren darüber informiert worden, das heute ein Zahnarzt in den Kindergarten kommen würde, um den Kindern die Angst davor zu nehmen und um einmal in den Mund rein zu sehen. Eric, der ein eher unerschrockenes Kind war, hatte sich als einer von wenigen darauf gefreut.

,,Okay…"

Chris nickte zustimmend: ,,Seine Kindergärtnerin wird ja anrufen, wenn etwas ist, aber ich denke, er ist einfach nur müde, weil er mit allen mitteln nicht zu Bett gehen will."

Jill stürzte die Lippen, blickte ihren Ehemann an und nickte ebenfalls, dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Jungen: ,,…Sag aber Lucy bescheid, wenn du nach hause willst, sie wird uns dann anrufen, ja?"

,,Mach ich…"

Sie lächelte: ,,Gut, ich werd dir ein Sandwich machen, das kannst du im Kindergarten essen, wenn du Hunger bekommst und nicht bis zum Mittagessen warten kannst." Ja, Eric blieb immer bis um fünf im Kindergarten, ein Lunch gab es dort auch jeden Mittag für die Kinder…

* * *

Sehr sorgfältig untersuchte Dr. Alexandra Green ihre Patientin.

Jill wurde jedes Mal gründlich unter die Lupe genommen. Sie kannte das Prozedere schon, es war schließlich etwas, das alle zwei, drei Wochen anstand.

,,So…" Dr. Green vermerkte gerade ihre Ergebnisse in ihrer Akte, ,,…Wie geht es Ihnen sonst so, Misses Redfield?"

Jill, die auf der Untersuchungsliege saß, die Beine nach unten baumeln ließ, zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Gut soweit…außer den üblichen Rückenschmerzen habe ich nur das Gefühl, ich trage zwei Bowlingkugeln mit mir herum." Sie lächelte.

Ihre Ärztin sah zu ihr, entgegnete das Lächeln, ehe sie dann zu Chris blickte: ,,Und bei Ihnen?"

Der werdende Vater teilte das Grinsen der Frauen und nickte: ,,Geht bestens, danke…Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Dr. Green drehte sich zu dem Ehepaar und neigte den Kopf zur Seite: ,,Im Prinzip schon…" sie musterte Jill, ,,…Sie arbeiten noch Vollzeit, nicht wahr?"

Die Blondine schluckte verdutzt: ,,Em…ja, warum?"

Die Frauenärztin schob sich die Brille zurecht: ,,Nun, wie Sie sich sicher noch erinnern können, haben wir bei der letzen Untersuchung einen etwas erhöhten Blutruck festgestellt…Das ist bei einer Zwillingsschwangerschaft etwas ziemlich normales…Sie haben mir ja vorhin noch erzählt, das eine gute Freundin einen Unfall hatte und Sie deswegen sicher noch aufgeregt sind…"

Jill senkte den Kopf: ,,Ja etwas…" sie dachte an Rebecca.

,,…Ich hoffe sehr, dass es ihr bald wieder gut gehen wird, aber worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will, Misses Redfield…" Dr. Green blickte Jill in die Augen, ,,…der erhöhte Blutdruck ist nicht zurück gegangen, ob nun durch das Ereignis beeinträchtigt oder nicht. Es ist zwar noch nicht kritisch, aber ich muss Ihnen dringend nahe legen, etwas kürzer zu treten."

,,Etwas kürzer treten? Ich verstehe nicht…" Jill war plötzlich verunsichert, ,,…Ist das was schlimmes?"

Die Frau war ehrlich zu ihr: ,,Noch nicht, aber es kann sich verschlimmern, der Blutdruck kann ansteigen und das wäre für Sie alle drei nicht gut, es könnten Komplikationen entstehen, bis hin zu einer Präeklampsie-Erkrankung. Momentan ist er nur leicht erhöht und wir können das ohne Medikamente in den Griff bekommen, wenn Sie sich an meinen Rat halten…"

,,Und der wäre?"

,,Ruhe und Schonung…" gab ihre Ärztin ihr zur Antwort, ,,…Sie sollten nicht mehr ganz so viel unternehmen, sich öfter ausruhen. Eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft belastete den Organismus der Mutter eben doppelt, daher sollten sich diese Frauen auch früher zurück halten. Ich werde Ihnen außerdem ein Beschäftigungsverbot ausstellen…"  
,,Was?…" Jill unterbrach sie, schüttelte knapp den Kopf, ,,…Ist das denn so ernst?" Sie gab zu, das sie doch beunruhigt war. Fragend tauschte sie einen Blick mit Chris, nur um in seinen Augen die gleich Sorge zu sehen.

Dr. Green schüttelte noch mal den Kopf: ,,…Nein, wie gesagt, es ist noch nichts ernstes. Ich möchte nur, das Sie es ab jetzt etwas langsamer angehen lassen. Ich werde Sie natürlich im Auge behalten, denn ein ständiger hoher Blutdruck, sollte er sich denn weiter erhöhen, kann auch Ursache für eine Frühgeburt sein, aber momentan sollen Sie sich noch keine Sorgen machen, es ist noch alles im grünen Bereich…und wie gesagt, ich möchte nur sicher gehen, allein schon wegen der Fehlgeburt, die Sie hatten, das Sie sich wirklich etwas mehr ausruhen."

Jill seufzte.

Ja, mit einer solchen Anamnese hatte eben jeder ein besonderes Auge auf einen. ,,Aber gleich ein ganzes Beschäftigungsverbot?…" fragte Jill, ,,…Meine Schwägerin und Kollegin ist selbst im Mutterschutz und wir sind ohnehin unterbesetzt…"

,,Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten, Misses Redfield…" entgegnete die Ärztin.

Chris legte eine Hand an die Schulter seiner Frau: ,,Ist denn deine Arbeit wichtiger wie deine Schwangerschaft? Unsere Kinder?"

Jill sah auf zu ihm, in seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Natürlich nicht, du hast recht. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet jetzt schon zu Hause zu bleiben…"  
Dr. Green lächelte: ,,Na, dann werde ich das Formular fertig machen…" sie räusperte sich, ,,…Ansonsten kann ich nichts bemängeln. Für die zweiundzwanzigste Woche ist alles rundum wohl geraten, wenn auch sie ruhig noch ein, zwei Kilo drauf packen könnten, aber Sie waren ja schon immer sehr schmal. Ich bin sicher, das kommt noch…" die Ärztin kam näher zu Chris und Jill, ,,…Wir werden jetzt noch einen Ultraschall machen, mal sehen, wie es den Kleinen so geht."

Jill lächelte umgehend, nickte.

Chris sah voller Vorfreude zu, wie Jill sich hinlegte, die Ärztin ihren Bauch frei legte und das kühle Gel darauf verteilte. Er nahm Jills Hand, hielt sie und beide tauschten einen Blick.  
Ja, sie freuten sich darauf ihre Kinder zu sehen.

,,Bin ich immer noch richtig in der Annahme, das Sie beide auch die Geschlechter wissen wollen?" fragte Dr. Green und blickte bereits auf den Monitor, begann den Ultraschall, fuhr mit der Sonde über Jills Bauch.

,,Ja…" Chris nickte, ,,…wir wollen es dieses Mal wissen." Er sah ebenfalls auf den Monitor.

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Okay…Ah, da haben wir schon einen Kopf…" sie tastete mit der freien Hand gleichzeitig sanft den Bauch ab, blickte dann zu Jill, ,,…Wollen Sie mal fühlen?"

Jill nickte, streckte ihre frei Hand aus und ließ sich von der Ärztin an die entsprechende Stelle führen. Etwas seitlich neben ihrem Bauchnabel und Jill fühle es. Etwas, eine kleine `Beule´, ein Kopf. Sie lachte.

Zwar hatte sie zuhause selbst mal ab und an gefühlt, aber sich nie getraut so ran zu gehen wie ihre Ärztin.

,,Hier…" Jill nahm Chris´ Hand, führte ihn ebenfalls hinzu und auch er lachte leise, beugte sich zu ihr runter und hauchte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe…

Die Zeit, die Minuten in denen die Ärztin den werdenden Eltern erneut erklärte, wo welches Körperteil von welchem Kind zu sehen war, verging viel zu schnell, aber man konnte von jedem Baby ein schönes Bildchen machen, das als Ausdruck mit nach hause gehen würde.

Jill liebte es. Sie könnten stundenlang auf den Monitor starren. Alle anderen Sorgen waren dann vergessen, alles andere ausgeblendet.

,,Mal sehen…" begann die Ärztin und fuhr mit der Sonde weiter seitlich an Jills linker Bauchseite entlang, doch schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…nein…tut mir leid. Dieses Baby ist noch immer etwas scheu, es versteckt sich etwas hinter seinem Geschwisterchen und es will die Beine heute wohl einfach nicht breit machen…" sie ging auf die andere Seite, blickte auf den Monitor und brauchte ein, zwei Sekunden, um ein Bild zu festigen. Sie lächelte jedoch dann und sagte: ,,Und da haben wir wenigstens einen Zwilling…" sie sah in die gespannten Gesichter der werdenden Eltern und sprach es aus, ,,…Ganz eindeutig, ein strammer, kleiner Mann."  
,,Ein Sohn?" hauchte Chris.

Jill strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr: ,,Wirklich sicher?"

Dr. Green zeigte auf den Monitor: ,,Sehen Sie genau hier…kann man es ganz eindeutig erkennen."

Chris lachte: ,,Machen Sie davon auch ein Bild, Doktor, kommt direkt ins Fotoalbum."

Tadelnd kniff Jill ihm sanft in den Oberarm: ,,Hey!…Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?" Doch sie lächelte dann, als sie in seine Augen blickte…

* * *

Stolz betrachtete Chris noch immer das Ultraschallbild. Das Letzte von den dreien. ,,Mann…" er atmete durch, konnte es noch immer nicht fassen.

Jill, die neben ihm in dem belebten Kaufhaus her ging verdrehte amüsiert die Augen: ,,Ja, das du ein Mann bist, weiß ich…" sie seufzte, fuhr den Einkaufswagen und packte die Lebensmittel ein, die sie brauchten, ,,…Oh je, ob ich damit fertig werde? Eine ganze Mannschaft voll von Redfeld-Männern?…" Sie lud gerade Pasta, verschiedene Nudeln in den Wagen zu dem Obst und Gemüse, ,,…Wenn die alle deinen Appetit haben, sehe ich da Schwarz."

Chris steckte das Bild endlich zurück in seine Hosentasche, blickte zu seiner Frau: ,,Ach komm…so schlimm bin ich doch auch nicht…"

,,Ich sehe es an Eric…" Jill schob den Wagen weiter, in den nächsten Gang hinein, zum Brot, ,,…er ist ja jetzt schon ein ebenso großer Esser wie du."

Chris griff ein Brot, zeigte es ihr und als sie nickte, legte er es ebenfalls in den Wagen: ,,Ach komm, der Junge ist im Wachstum…er muss ja schließlich mal so groß werden wie ich."

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, ihr werdet mir alle über den Kopf wachsen, ich weiß es…" sie griff sich an den Bauch, als sie einen Tritt spürte und sah ihren Ehemann an, ,,…Siehst du? Ich glaube unser zweiter Sohn gibt mir recht."

Lächelnd legte Chris seine Hand an ihren Bauch und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Unglaublich…echt…wie so was…in dir wachsen kann."  
,,Das selbe hast du bei Eric damals auch gesagt."

,,…weil es mich eben genauso überwältigt hat…" er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, als sie weiter gingen, ,,…Mal ehrlich, Jill…wie ist das physikalisch möglich, das ist einfach…woww…"

,,Das nennt man Natur…" sie griff zur Seite, holte ein Päckchen Mehl auf dem Regal, ließ es in den Korb rutschen.

Kurz herrschte schwiegen, nachdem er genickte hatte, doch er war es auch wieder, der das Wort ergriff: ,,Zwei Söhne…Mann, bin ich ein Glückspilz…" Chris blickte grinsend zu Jill, ,,…Und das andere? Was glaubst du? Noch ein Junge?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Unsere Zwillinge sind zweieiig, es steht also fünfzig zu fünfzig…" sie blickte zu ihm, fragend, ,,…Wir haben diese Unterhaltung doch schon mal geführt, oder?"

Chris überlegte, nickte: ,,Ja…aber jetzt macht das rätseln und raten doch erst richtig Spaß…" er hielt ihrem Blick stand, ,,…Was würdest du dir denn wünschen?"

Umgehend sah Jill zur Seite, war stehen geblieben und drehte sich zu einem der Tiefkühltheken, vor denen sie nun angekommen waren. Sie griff verschiedene Gemüsesorten und Pizzen. ,,Keine Ahnung…"

,,Ach, komm…" er sah ihr zu, ,,…Jetzt sag nicht den Spruch, denn wir alle kennen. Unsere Kinder sind gesund, okay?…Also kann man ruhig mal ´ne Wette abschließen. Sag, was möchtest du denn haben?"

,,Was ich möchte spielt keine Rolle…" Jill griff den Wagen, schob ihn weiter, ,,…Das Geschlecht steht sowieso schon fest und…"  
,,…ein Mädchen…"

Abrupt drehte sie sich zurück zu ihm, blickte ihm überrascht in die Augen.

Chris hob einen seiner Mundwinkel, wusste, das er recht hatte. Er näherte sich, legte seine Hände an ihre Seiten. Nicht einmal riss der Blickkontakt ab: ,,…Ich kenne dich, Jill Valentine Schrägstrich Redfield…Du wünscht dir eine Tochter."

Sie hob die Schultern: ,,Ist das so abwegig? Wir haben einen Sohn, der Zweite ist unterwegs…Wir hätten dann auf jeden Fall mit dir drei Männer im Haus und…"

,,…und du fühlst dich dann in der Unterzahl?"

,,Das ist nicht der Grund…" Jill seufzte, ,,…Es ist so, ich…Ja, ich wünsche mir ein Mädchen. Ich kenne mich mit Söhnen gut aus, Eric hab ich immerhin auch bis jetzt groß bekommen…und ich möchte auch einfach gerne erfahren, wie es ist eine Tochter zu haben."

Er lächelte: ,,Da geht es dir, wie mir…Claire war und ist meine Schwester, nicht meine Tochter, aber ich kann schon sagen, das ich dir da etwas voraus bin, allerdings, um ehrlich zu sein, so ein kleines Mädchen, das hätte was, da wären wir fünf einfach perfekt…" er dachte kurz nach, ,,…Wir sechs eigentlich, wenn man Ben mitzählt. Da fällt mir ein, wir brauchen noch Hundefutter."

Jill nickte amüsiert und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung: ,,Aber keine Sorge Captain Redfield, bei meinem Glück und deinen Freischwimmern sind alle unsere Kinder männlich…jetzt komm, das Hundefutter ist vorne und außerdem muss ich mal."

Er überging ihren Scherz, um die Augenbrauen zu heben: ,,Schon wieder? Du warst doch erst vor zehn Minuten."

Sie sah ihn an: ,,Ja und? Einer deiner Söhne drückt mir auf die Blase."  
Chris grinste, lachte dann und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf…


	30. Chapter 30

Entmutigt und niedergeschlagen verließ Jill wieder einmal das Krankenzimmer ihrer Freundin. Es war Freitag, ihre Besuchszeit also und was sollte sie auch den ganzen Tag machen, jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr arbeiten gehen durfte.

Leider war Rebecca noch immer nicht zu sich gekommen. Sie lag jetzt genau seit siebzehn Tagen im Koma.

Jill hatte den Kopf gesenkt, als sie auf dem nach hause Weg war, sah die Gestalt nur unbewusst auf sie zukommen. Ein Besucher, eine Schwester, egal wer es war, es war ihr egal.

,,Jill Redfield?"

Umgehend jedoch blickt die Blondine auf, in die Augen des Mannes, der ihr entgegen kam. Sie stockte irritiert, erschrak ihr innerstes doch bei seinem Angesicht. ,,Jake?"

Ja, Albert Weskers Sohn lief ihr gerade über den Weg, in schwarzer Kleidung und…

…mit einem Blumenstrauß. Eine blonde Frau mit kurzem Haar war an seiner Seite.

,,Em…Miss Birkin? Nicht wahr?" Jill hatte Sherry Birkin noch nie zuvor gesehen, lediglich einiges erzählt bekommen. Doch sie war schon immer gut gewesen eins nid eins zusammen zu zählen und dies hier wr ja wirklich zu offensichtlich.

,,Ja…nennen Sie mich Sherry, Sie sind Jill, die Ehefrau von Captain Christopher Redfield, richtig?"

Noch immer verdattert nickte Jill. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot, war mehr als ungläubig und irgendwie komisch. ,,Em…" Jill sah in das Gesicht der jüngeren Frau, dann in das des rothaarigen Mannes, ,,…Was tun Sie beide hier?" Es war ihr immer noch nicht wirklich angenehm in das Gesicht von Jake Muller zu blicken. Immerhin erinnerte er wirklich sehr stark an Albert Wesker.

Jake hielt den Blumenstrauß hoch: ,,Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich will meine Lieblingsärztin besuchen."

Jill blickte über ihre Schulter, das Zimmer ihrer Freundin war keine zehn Meter weg: ,,Sie…" sie blickte wieder zu Jake, ,,…Sie wollen zu Rebecca?"

Er nickte.

,,Rebecca ist eine gute Freundin von uns, wussten Sie das nicht?" fragte Sherry Birkin.

Völlig überrumpelt schüttelte Jill den Kopf: ,,Nein…sie hat mir nichts gesagt…em…seit wann?"

,,Die Kleine doktert an meinem Blut rum, wenn du verstehst…" Jake neigte sich etwas zu ihr, ,,…da kommt man schon mal ins Gespräch…"

Es war nicht persönlich gemeint, doch Jill ging instinktiv auf Abstand. Sherry sah es, griff Jake an den Arm, hakte sich ein und hielt ihn so zurück. Als er zu ihr blickte lächelte die junge Frau. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, kannte Sherry die Geschichte um Jill, Chris und Wesker in Afrika.

,,Es ist schön, Sie endlich einmal zu treffen, Misses Refield…" Sherry sah zu Jill, ,,…Zu dumm, das wir uns damals in Raccoon nicht begegnet sind."  
Jill schluckte, versuchte einen ihrer Mundwinkel zu heben, fühlte jedoch, wie ihre Hände feucht wurden: ,,Ja…wirklich zu dumm…"

Jake stutzte: ,,Du warst auch in Raccoon City?…" er sah Jill an, ,,…Dann kennst du auch sicher diesen Leon…"

Jill nickte einmal mehr: ,,Ja…er ist der beste Freund meines Mannes."

,,Ach ja…der Soldat…" Jake hob einen Zeigefinger, tippte sich auf die Stirn, ,,…sag ihm mal´n schönen Gruß. Habe gehört, der ist nicht mehr im Außendienst?"

,,Woher wissen Sie das?" Jill klang vielleicht etwas misstrauischer, als beabsichtigt und Jake registrierte das. Er hob eine Augenbraue, ihm gefiel der Blick nicht, den Jill ihm zuwarf: ,,Was denn? Ich mach nur Smalltalk…ist das verboten?…"

Jill schwieg weiterhin.

,,Was denn?…" Jake sah Jill direkt in die Augen, ,,…Wieso stierst du mich so an, als wenn ich dich fressen wollte? Ich bin keine BOW…"

,,Jake, lass gut sein…" Sherry ging lächelnd dazwischen.

Er sah zu ihr.

,,Tut mir leid…" hauchte Jill, ,,…Sie erinnern mich nur sehr an Ihren Vater…" Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, es war nun mal so und ein jedes Mal, wenn sie Jake sah, sah sie eben auch Albert.

,,Das habe ich schon mal gehört…Nur schade, das mein alter Herr im Feuer schmort, hätte gern mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm geredet."

Erschrocken war Jill bei seinen Worten. Jake wusste es also nicht? Er wusste nicht, das Wesker…

Nein, wie denn auch, es wusste niemand…

* * *

Chris betrat sein Haus am frühen Nachmittag nach Feierabend und hörte gleich nachdem er den Hund begrüßt hatte die Stimme von Jill im Wohnzimmer. Sie telefonierte.

,,…_Ja….Nein, es ist besser wenn du morgen zuhause bleibst, ihr alle…"_

Er näherte sich, sah wie seine Frau mit dem Handy am Ohr aus dem Fenster in den Garten blickte und nickte.

,,…_Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, da müssen alle Kinder irgendwann durch…Ja, ich glaube schon…Okay, bye." _

Kaum hatte Jill das Gespräch beendet, drehte sie sich zu Chris um.

,,Hey…" grüßte er, deutete auf das Handy.

Jill stürzte die Lippen: ,,Claire…ich hab ihr für morgen abgesagt…" sie ging an Chris vorbei, aus dem Wohnzimmer, durch den kurzen Flur und hinein in die Küche.

Verdutzt folgte Chris ihr, sah zu, wie sie den Wasserkocher ausschaltete und einen Tee vorbereitete. Er fragte sich wieso, denn eigentlich wollten Claire und Matt mit der kleinen Kathryn morgen zum Kaffeenachmittag vorbei kommen.

,,Wieso denn?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

Jill hatte den Tee in eine kleine Kanne gefüllt, Erics Lieblingstasse aus dem Schrank genommen und sich dann mit beiden Sachen zu Chris umgedreht. Sie seufzte leicht: ,,Dein Sohn hat Windpocken."

Chris sagte nichts.

Er sah nur zu, wie Jill an ihm vorbei ging, die Treppen hinauf stieg und Ben ihr folgte.

Windpocken?

Das sagte ihm was. Es war eine dieser Kinderkrankheiten…

…_Moment! Mein Sohn ist krank?…_

Umgehend blickte er auf, ging los, eilte Jill hinterher. Er wollte wissen, wie es seinem Sohn ging…

Chris kam gerade hinzu, sah, wie Jill ihrem Jungen etwas zu trinken gab. Sie saß bei ihm auf der Bettkante.

Die kleinen Wangen des Kindes, waren vom Fieber gerötet, rote Flecken sah er auf den blanken Armen seines Kindes, teilweise auch schon im Gesicht.

,,Jill…" besorgt kniete er sich neben sie, musterte sein kranken Kind, ,,…heute morgen war doch noch nichts, als er in den Kindergarten ging."

Die Blonde Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Gestern morgen hat er sich doch auch schon nicht wohl gefühlt…" die drängte ihren Sohn sanft ins Bett zurück, ,,…Der Kindergarten hat mich vorhin angerufen, kaum das ich nach dem Besuch bei Rebecca mein Handy wieder angeschaltete hab. Die Kindergärtnerin sagte, das er Fieber hat und sie heute schon vier andere Kinder mit den gleichen Symptomen nach hause gehen ließen. Ich bin natürlich sofort hin und sofort mit Eric zum Arzt…" sie seufzte, musterte ihr Kind, das sie aus kranken Augen aus anblickte.

,,Mama…" Eric streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, ,,…hab Kopfweh…"

Jill beugte sich zu ihm, strich ihm über die Stirn: ,,Ich weiß, Baby…geht bald vorbei…du darfst nur nicht kratzen, okay?"

,,Schatz…" Chris fasste ihr an die Schulter, zog sie sanft zu sich, als er aufstand. Ihm war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen, ein sorgenvoller Gedanke.

Fragend schaute Jill in seine Augen, als sie ihm gegenüber stand: ,,Ja?"

,,Windpocken…" Chris nickte, um das zu verdeutlichen, sah auf den großen Bauch seiner Frau, ,,…du bist schwanger. Gibt es da keine Probleme?"

Jill stemmte ihre Arme in ihr Kreuz, ihr Rücken tat schon wieder weh. Sie wusste jedoch nicht wirklich eine Antwort: ,,Ich em…nein, ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich die Windpocken schon mal hatte, dann nicht."

,,Hattest du sie?" forsch fragte er, fixierte ihren Blick.

Sie schluckte: ,,Em…wenn, dann kann ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern…Mein Vater wäre der einzige, der mir darauf eine Antwort geben könnte." Sie sah unter sich.

,,Solltest du dich dann nicht ein bisschen zurück halten?…" Chris dämpfte seine Stimme, da er bemerkte, wie Eric sie beobachtete.

,,Zurück halten?…" Jill stieß Luft aus ihren Lungen, konnte es kaum fassen, ,,…Chris er ist mein Sohn. Er braucht mich und ich werde ihn nicht wie einen Lebrakranken behandeln…Ich glaube ich hatte die Windpocken schon."

,,Aber du bist dir nicht sicher!"

,,Nein…"

Chris griff ihr an den Arm: ,,Lass mich ihn versorgen. Ich will nicht das du krank wirst, ich will nicht, das es den Zwillingen schadet."  
,,Das wird es nicht…" entgegnete Jill, stockte dann und musterte ihren Ehemann, ,,…Was ist mit dir? Hattest du sie schon mal?"

Er nickte eindeutig: ,,Ja, ich war allerdings schon zehn und hab sie damals von Claire bekommen. Es war zwar nicht ganz so tragisch wie bei ihr, aber…ja, ich hatte sie. Deshalb, lass mich bei ihm bleiben."

,,Und was soll ich tun?…" sie lächelte knapp, ,,…Mich in unserem Schlafzimmer einmauern? Die Inkubationszeit bei Eric ist ohnehin schon vorbei, das heißt das eine eventuelle Ansteckungsgefahr schon seit mehreren Tagen besteht. Wenn ich diese Krankheit also nicht gehabt hätte, wäre es ohnehin schon zu spät."

,,Das ist nicht komisch, Jill…" Chris machte sich wirklich Sorgen.

Ihr verging das Lächeln, sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Du hast recht…Entschuldige…" dann seufzte sie, ,,…Erics Kinderarzt hat mir nahe gelegt bei meiner Gynäkologin vorbeizuschauen und einen Bluttest machen zu lassen. So kann man sehen, ob ich Antikörper gegen Windpocken habe oder eben nicht."

,,Dann geh, jetzt…ich bleibe bei ihm."

,,Mama!…" Eric fing plötzlich an zu weinen. Er setzte sich auf, dicke Krokodilstränen mischten sich unter sein Schluchzen. Es ging dem Jungen nicht gut, das sah man ihm an, ,,…nicht weg gehen…"

Jills Herz sank bei dem Anblick, sie setzte sich wieder zu ihm, schlang die Arme um den Körper ihren Sohnes, drückte ihn sachte an sich: ,,Nein, Liebling…" sie versuchte ihn zu trösten, während Eric sich in ihre Arme flüchtete. ,,…Ich gehe nicht weg!…Niemals, okay…Ganz ruhig, Schatz…"

Chris sah zu, verstand dass das Kind sich nach seiner Mutter sehnte…

* * *

Nach knapp acht Tagen ging es Eric besser. Das Fieber war lange schon weg, er hatte das schlimmste hinter sich und würde bald wieder fitt sein. Noch immer hatte er ein paar der roten Flecken, aber es waren keine neuen mehr aufgetreten.

Es war jetzt kurz nach drei Uhr Mittags und Eric machte ein Nickerchen.

Jill nutzte die Zeit, um die Wäsche im Keller aufzuhängen. Sie musste nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen, also hatte sie Zeit genug. Sie hockte sich hin, um die Wäsche aus der Maschine in den Korb zu ziehen, dann packte sie diesen an den Griffen und stand auf, ein Stich durchfuhr ihren Körper.

Instinktiv hatte Jill den Korb auf der Maschine abgestellt, ihre Hand war an ihren Bauch gewandert. Sie kannte das. So oft in der letzten Zeit machten sich die Zwillinge bemerkbar, so oft hatte sie schreckliche Rückenschmerzen.

Jill reckte ihren Nacken und strich über ihren Bauch: ,,Ich dachte schon ihr zwei würdet auch endlich mal ein Nickerchen machen…" Sie seufze, griff in den Korb und fing an die Wäsche an der Leine, die quer durch den Raum gespannt war, aufzuhängen.

Sie war noch nicht ganz fertig, als sie die Haustür hörte, Schritte, einen Schlüssel der an das Schlüsselbrett gehangen wurde und das freudige jauchze ihres Hundes. Chris war also schon zuhause? Früh.

Und ja, kurz darauf, hechelte ihr Schäferhund dabei, wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.

Jill hing gerade eine ihrer Hosen auf, blickte zu dem Hund: ,,Ja! Herrchen ist wieder da, nicht wahr?.." sie lächelte, hörte auch schon schlurfende, leicht träge Schritte auf der Treppe.

Sie blickte hin, kurz dachte sie bei dem klang der Schritte zurück nach Raccoon City, als die Untoten umher wandelten, doch Jill wusste, das dem nicht so war. Sie lebte nicht in der Vergangenheit, sondern im hier und jetzt. ,,Du bist früh dran, Chris…" ihr Lächeln war herzlich.

Chris kam um die Ecke in den Kellerraum, hatte eine Hand an seinen Nacken gelegt und versuchte ihr lächeln zu erwidern: ,,Hey.."

,,Oh oh…" Jill sah, das etwas nicht stimmte, ,,…Ist alles okay bei dir? Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus."

Er seufzte, atmete dabei tief durch: ,,Ja, war´n harter Tag. Viel Training, viele Übungen…Ich habe früher Feierabend gemacht, hätte keine einzige Trainingseinheit mehr fertig gebracht."

,,Ist alles klar?" fragte sie, hing die Wäsche weiter auf, doch musterte ihren Ehemann immer wieder. Er sah wirklich irgendwie nicht gut aus.

,,Ich bin nur müde…" er ging ihr zur Hand, half ihr die letzten Kleidungsstücke aufzuhängen, ,,…Wie war dein Tag? Geht es Eric besser?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, er schläft, aber ich denke in ein paar Tagen ist er wieder fitt. Ich werde ihn noch eine Woche zuhause lassen, bis er sich richtig erholt hat."

,,Ist wohl besser so…" Chris sah zu ihr, ,,…Wenn du willst, kannst du ins Krankenhaus fahren, ich bin ja jetzt zuhause." Er wusste, das sie es in der letzten Zeit wegen Eric nicht geschafft hatte, Rebecca zu besuchen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…heute ist Samstag und…" sie schluckte, ,,…Du weißt ja um die Abmachung."

,,Das war keine Abmachung, sondern eine ganz feige Anordnung…" Chris lehnte sich stützend gegen die Wachmaschine. Irgendwie war ihm unwohl, deshalb war er früher nach hause gekommen, doch er zeigte es ihr nicht. ,,…was anderes hätte ich von dem auch nicht erwartet."

,,Chris!"

,,Nein, im ernst, Jill, du kannst Rebecca doch besuchen, wann du willst."

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ja schon, aber ich will keinen Ärger…Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn Carlos mir über den Weg läuft…"

,,Aber Hallo!…Nach allem, was er angestellt hat?…"

,,Eben und darum ist diese dumme Abmachung ja auch irgendwie okay…" pflichtete Jill bei, ,,…ich will auch einfach keinen Stress haben."

Hellhörig blieben seine Augen auf ihr hängen: ,,Wieso? Macht er dir stress?"  
,,Nein, aber weißt du, wenn er mich dann mal sieht, dann fängt er gleich mit der alten Leier an und das habe ich einfach satt."

,,Hat aber lange genug gedauert das aus deinem Mund zu hören, Jill."

,,Hey, er ist…war…ein Freund. Ich weiß nicht ob das noch der Fall ist und ich will einfach momentan nur meine Ruhe haben…" sie zuckte und griff sich noch einmal an den Bauch, ,,..Ah! Hey! Hört auf damit…"

Chris lächelte leicht, blinzelte etwas, da die Helligkeit ihm in den Augen brannte, doch er kam zu ihr, legte seine Hand auf ihre: ,,Ärgern dich die beiden wieder?"

Sie nickte: ,,Ja…ich glaube, die kommen nach dir und können Carlos auch nicht riechen."

Er lachte leise, dann verging es ihm allerdings. Er dachte an Sylvester zurück, an Rebeccas Unfall und schüttelte den Kopf, an die Schlägerei mit Carlos und er bereute es: ,,Tut mir leid…das war damals nicht gerade…nett gelaufen…"  
,,Nein, war es nicht, ihr habt euch aufgeführt wie Teenager…" sie legte ihre Hand um seinen Rücken, ,,…Vergessen wir es. Hoffen wir nur, das Rebecca endlich bald aufwacht."

Chris nickte.

Jill griff seine Hand, wollte nach oben gehen, doch hielt inne und sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Sag mal Chris, kann ich dich was fragen?"

,,Klar…"

,,Es geht um Jake…" begann Jill, ,,…ich habe ihn und Sherry heute im Krankenhaus gesehen, sie wollten Rebecca besuchen, sind wohl irgendwie befreundet. Wusstest du das?"

Schweigend schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

,,Naja…ich habe mich etwas mit ihnen unterhalten und…" sie schluckte, sah unter sich. Das kommende fiel ihr schwer auszusprechen, doch sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und wollte es.

,,Und was?" wollte er wissen, ignorierte das Pochen in seinem Kopf. Chris war neugierig, wusste er doch, das seine Frau sehr zurückhaltend war, was den Sohn von Albert Wesker anging.

,,…Er weiß nicht, das sein Vater noch lebt, nicht wahr?" Jill sah Chris in die Augen.

Der Agent schluckte, wusste nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dieses `alte´ Thema wieder aufzurufen. ,,Warum fragst du das? Du weißt doch, das Albert Wesker für die Öffentlichkeit damals, zweitausendneun in dem afrikanischen Vulkan umgekommen war…" er senkte die Stimme, hielt ihren Augen stand, ,,…Alles, was danach passierte…Jill, nur wenige wissen davon, du ich unsere Freunde und nur ein paar vertrauenswürdige Männer der BSAA."  
,,Aber Jake ist sein Sohn…hat er nicht das Recht zu erfahren, das sein Vater lebt?"

,,Nein…es ist besser so, für ihn, für die Menschheit und vor allem auch für dich…" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…hast du vergessen, was wir durchgemacht haben?"

,,Natürlich nicht. Wie könnte ich das vergessen…aber Chris, es geht hier nicht um uns. Ich fände es richtiger, wenn Jake Gelegenheit hätte seinen Vater selbst zu sehen, wenn er zumindest darüber entscheiden könnte, ob er es will oder nicht."

Unverständlich wich Chris von ihr: ,,Wer bist du? Mutter Theresa?…Ja, Jake scheint wohl in Ordnung zu sein, doch er hat einen Massenmörder als Vater. Glaub mir, so was will er nicht sehen."

,,Das hat niemand zu entscheiden außer Jake selbst und…"

,,Hast du es ihm gesagt?" unterbrach Chris, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich war kurz davor…aber ich konnte nicht, Sherry war bei ihm."

Chris seufzte: ,,Jill das ist streng geheim! Du hast nicht das Recht etwas davon preis zu geben, egal an wen. Du arbeitest nicht mehr bei der BSAA und selbst wenn…Wesker verrottet in einer extra angefertigten Hochsicherheitszelle. Niemand kommt da ohne weiteres rein."

,,Aber du schon, oder?…" sie sah ihn weiterhin an, ,,…Du hast doch uneingeschränkten Zutritt, als einer von wenigen, das weiß ich, wenn du also mit Jake reden würdest und…"

Er wank ab: ,,Bemüh dich nicht, Schatz. Ich werde das nicht tun."

,,Aber stell dir vor du wärest an seiner Stelle, würdest du nicht auch wissen wollen, woher du kommst?"

Chris verdrehte die Augen: ,,Jill…das kannst du nicht vergleichen, hör sofort auf, so was zu reden." Er wurde ärgerlich.

,,Wieso? Wenn es…wenn es mein Vater wäre, dann…"  
,,Ist er aber nicht…" unterbrach er noch einmal, ,,…Bei Gott was ist denn los mit dir? Seit wann gräbst du diese alte Episoden wieder aus?…Diese verkorkste Familie kann dir egal sein, vergiss es, okay?"

Jill senkte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann…" sie sprach aus, was sie fühlte, ,,…Chris, ich finde es nicht richtig."  
Chris seufzte, griff ihr an die Schulter: ,,Schatz, immer wenn du schwanger bist, bist du so überemotional…verdräng diese Gedanken. Wesker ist Geschichte und die Tatsache, das sein Sohn hier ist, bis Rebecca wieder gesund ist und den Impfstoff zu Ende bringen kann, ändert daran nichts…Gehen wir hoch, komm…" er blinzelte heftig, ,,…ich will nicht mit dir streiten."  
,,Ich mit dir auch nicht…es tut mir leid…"

Er nickte knapp, küsste ihre Stirn und unterdrückte das Gefühl, als würde er auf einem Schiff versuchen gerade aus zu laufen.

Jill nahm erneut seine Hand, zusammen verließen sie den Keller, gingen nach oben. Ob sie es vergessen konnte, wusste sie nicht, allerdings tat sie ihrem Ehemann den Gefallen und legte das Thema vorerst zu den Akten.

Ben schlängelte sich derweil bereits vor…

…und oben angekommen, war Chris irgendwie dankbar, denn mit jeder Stufe war sein Schwindelgefühl größer geworden.

Er schloss die Augen, hörte wie Jill die Tür zum Keller hinter ihnen schloss. Seine Hand rieb über seine Stirn, die Treppen hoch ins Schlafzimmer, das schein er nicht mehr zu schaffen.

…_Reiß dich zusammen, Mann!…Nicht so, nicht vor ihr…_

Jill drehte sich zu ihm, sah, wie unstabil seine Schritte wurden, wie er schwankte und erschrak fürchterlich, als Chris mit der Schulter gegen die Flurwand sank, sich festhielt.

Umgehend war sie an seiner Seite, griff seinen starken Oberarm: ,,Chris? Bist du in Ordnung?" Besorgt blickt sie in sein Gesicht, das allmählich jegliche Farbe verlor. Er blinzelte jedoch nur, richtete sich wieder auf, auch wenn die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf jetzt unaufhörlich klopften: ,,Ist schon okay, ich hab nur etwas Kopfschmerzen."  
,,Nur etwas Kopfschmerzen?…" sie hob ihre Augenbrauen, ,,…Chris du bist kreideweiß im Gesicht."

,,Es war´n harter Tag…" er wollte sich von ihr lösen, weiter gehen, doch einmal mehr wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen.

Jill packte zu, hielt ihn und gab zu, das sie sich plötzlich ängstigte. ,,Komm…" sie zog ihn sanft mit sich ins Wohnzimmer, ,,…setz dich erst mal, ja?…Oder besser, leg dich hin…"  
,,Schatz, es geht mir gut, du…"  
,,Hinlegen!" unterbrach Jills strickt, drückte ihn auf die Couch, brachte ihn in die wagerechte und setzet sich auf die Kante. Sie prüfte die Temperatur an seiner Stirn: ,,Fieber hast du keins."  
,,Sag ich ja…" beteuerte er unter heftigem blinzeln, ,,…sind nur Kopfschmerzen. Migräne oder so."

Verdutzt hob sie eine Augenbraue: ,,Du hattest noch nie zuvor Migräne."

,,Dann fängt es halt jetzt an…" er schloss kurz die Augen. Warum war ihm nur so komisch?

Jill atmete durch, überlegte, wie sie ihm helfen konnte und nickte innerlich: ,,Warte einen Moment, bleib bitte liegen…" Sie verschwand in der Küche und kehrte mit einem kühlen Tuch zurück.

Chris hatte seinen Oberkörper aufgestemmt, er wollte am heiligten Tag nicht auf der Couch herum liegen: ,,Was hast du da?"

Sie setzet sich wieder vor ihn, drückte ihn ohne Mühe wieder nieder und legte ihm das feuchte Tuch auf die Stirn: ,,Hier…das hilft mir auch immer, wenn ich Kopfschmerzen habe…" Jill musterte ihn genau, ,,…darum bist du heim gekommen, nicht wahr? Oh Chris, du hättest anrufen sollen, ich hätte dich doch abgeholt."

,,Und Eric?…" was sollte er es abstreiten, sie wusste es doch ohnehin, ,,…Du hättest ihn mitschleppen müssen. Er ist krank."  
,,Das bist du auch, mein Lieber…" Jill seufzte, schüttelte knapp den Kopf, ,,…Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wäre dir beim Autofahren so schwindelig geworden."

Chris versuchte ein Lächeln, genoss ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn und er wusste, das ihr das kommende nicht gefallen würde: ,,Das war es…ich bin rechts ran gefahren."

Jill ließ die Schultern hängen: ,,Chris! Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch, es hätte sonst was passieren können!"

Er sah zur Seite, atmete durch. Seine Schmerzen wurden nur etwas gelindert, doch er fühlte sich momentan wirklich sogar zu schwach um aufzuspringen und daher blieb er einfach liegen. Es tat ihm doch gut einfach mal liegen zu bleiben.

,,Tut mir leid, das du das so sehen musst…" sagte er, ,,…Du hast mich sicher in den letzten achtzehn Jahren, noch nicht krank gesehen."

,,Doch…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ein knappes Jahr nachdem wir uns kennen lernten, damals im Julie neunzehnhundertsiebenundneunzig…" sie lächelte milde, während sie mit dem kühlen Tuch über seine Stirn fuhr, ,,…Claire hatte Semesterferien und war bei dir, sie hat mich doch noch mitten in der Nacht angerufen, um Hilfe gebeten, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie mit dir anfangen sollte. Du hattest die Grippe mit Fieber, Übelkeit und allem drum und dran, weißt du noch?"

,,Ich bin überrascht, das du das noch weißt…" Chris hatte die Augen einmal mehr geschlossen, die Dunkelheit tat ihm gut.

Jill lächelte breiter: ,,Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Es war das einzige Mal, das du krank warst. Die Verletzungen bei den Einsäten zählen dabei als Krankheit ja nicht mit, das ist Berufsrisiko, aber…du warst immer kerngesund…" Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich vor lauter Sorge. Was, wenn Chris sich etwas eingefangen hatte? Was, wenn er krank wurde? Irgendwie musste sich sein momentaner Zustand ja erklären lassen.

,,Achtzehn Jahre…" murmelte er. Seine Hand lag wie gewohnt auf ihrem Bauch, streichelte über die Kurve, ,,…lange Zeit. Unglaublich, das wir uns schon so lange kennen."

Sie nickte, musterte sein bleiches Gesicht, während sie ihre Hand auf seine legte und fragte: ,,Willst du nicht doch zum Arzt? Chris, du gefällst mir überhaupt nicht…Nicht das du dich…naja, bei Eric angesteckt hast und…"  
,,Unsinn…" er blinzelte, ,,…ich hatte die Windpocken doch schon, du kannst Claire fragen, sie wird es dir bestätigen…Es ist morgen wieder besser. Bestimmt…" Chris strich sich selbst über die Stirn, seine Kopfschmerzen waren enorm.

,,Dann ruh dich aus…" beschloss Jill mit sanfter Stimme, ,,…Bleib grad so liegen, ich kümmere mich schon um den Hund." Sie sah nur zu, wie Chris die Augen zufielen. Das er ihr nicht widersprach oder das letzte Wort haben wollte, zeigte ihr, das er wirklich Schmerzen haben musste…

* * *

Jills Handy vibrierte auf dem Nachttisch.

Gequält stöhnte sie auf und öffnete die Augen. Sie lag auf der Seite, hatten Stunden gebraucht, um einen geeigneten Liegeplatz zu finden, da ihre Kinder so richtig unruhig in ihr gewesen waren. Ihre Hand glitt an ihr Kreuz, sie verzog das Gesicht. Das Gefühl auf Steinen geschlafen zu haben war dagegen angenehm.

Den großen Bauch, damit konnte sie umgehen, auch mit dem Unwohlsein ab und an, aber das schlimmste waren die quälenden Rückenschmerzen. Wenn die nicht wären, wäre diese Schwangerschaft der reinste Spaziergang.

Noch einmal vibrierte das Handy und noch verschlafen zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde, griff sie ihr Telefon. Sie las den Namen neben der Uhrzeit - 06:17 - auf dem Display und ging ran: ,,Hey Claire…was rufst du so früh denn an? Sonntag…" Sie befürchtete, das Claire sie wieder einmal mit dem neusten Klatsch und Tratsch versorgen wollte, so wie es ihre Schwägerin stets tat, doch nur wenige Sekunden später weitete Jill die Augen, ,,…Was? Wirklich?" Ihr Atem schnappte.

_,,…Ja, ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage…" _man konnte Claires Lachen hören, _,,…Carlos selbst hat mich vorhin angerufen. Gestern Nacht ist sie aufgewacht. Sie steht noch etwas neben sich, aber oh Gott, Rebecca ist wieder wach!"_

Erleichtert hatte Jill sich aufgesetzte, rieb sich mit der freien Hand noch mal über den Rücken. ,,Gott sein dank…fahrt ihr hin?"

_,,Ja, Carlos ist noch dort. Kommt ihr auch?"_

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, ich denke schon, ich weck die anderen…Hoffen wir, das Becca okay ist." Sie beendete das Gespräch und konnte gar nicht fassen, wie schwer der Stein war, der gerade von ihren Schultern plumpste. Allerdings tat sich noch ein anderer Gedanke auf. Rebecca war aufgewacht, nach sechsundzwanzig langen Tagen und hatte das Koma besiegt, doch wie würde es ihr gehen? Erst jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob irgendwelche Folgeschäden durch den Unfall, die schwere Kopfverletzung zurück geblieben waren.

Jill hoffte wirklich, das ihre Freundin in Ordnung war.

Sie drehte sich zu Chris, lächelte, er schlief noch immer.

Langsam rutschte Jill näher, brachte ihren Bauch in eine bessere Position und legte eine Hand an seine Schulter: ,,Chris?…Liebling…Wach auf."

Er lag auf dem Bauch, bis zu den Schultern zugedeckt. Niedlich wirkte er ein jedes Mal, wenn er schlief.

,,Chris?…"

Ein seichtes Brummen verließ seine Kehle

,,…ich weiß es ist früh, aber ich habe gute Nachrichten…" Jill grinste, ,,…Rebecca ist endlich aufgewacht."

Chris blinzelte derweil, brauchte ungeheuer lange, um zu sich zu kommen. Doch er antwortete: ,,Wirklich?"

Jill nickte, sah zu, wie er sich auf die Seite drehte, sich aufsetzen wollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wieder zurück in sein Kissen fiel.

Er griff sich an die ungewöhnlich warme Stirn: ,,Bin gleich auf Deck, dann können wir…" Wohl war ihm noch immer nicht, im Gegenteil. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an, erschöpft und so als wäre er die ganze Nacht einen Marathon gelaufen, anstatt friedlich zu schlafen. Im allgemeinen fühlte Chris sich heute anders als gestern, irgendwie…richtig krank.

Stutzig, schob Jill seine Hand aus seinem Gesicht. Seine Wangen kamen ihr so gerötete vor und da, an seinem Handgelenk entdeckte sie etwas. Jill griff seinen Arm und weitete die Augen. Rote Flecken, wie bei…

Jill sah ihm ins Gesicht, legte ihre Hand prüfend an seine Stirn und ließ die Schultern hängen: ,,Chris! Du hast Fieber!"

,,Unsinn…" er wollte hoch, doch sie hielt ihn zurück, griff ihm an die Schulter und hielt ihn mit Leichtigkeit im Bett.

,,Ich bringe dich jetzt zu einem Arzt!" Sie befreite ihren Körper von der Bettdecke.

,,Das ist nicht nötig, ich…" er brach ab, als ihm vor lauter Müdigkeit noch mal die Augen zufielen, er den Schwindel versuchte zu unterdrücken. Was war denn nur auf einmal los?

Jill hielt inne, als sie aufstehen wollte, drehte sich zu ihm und lupfte den Kragen seines T-Shirts, auch an seinem Hals entdeckte Jill diese Punkte, diese Flecken und für sie war es sonnenklar: ,,…Du hast dich angesteckt!"

,,Unmöglich…" Chris wollte abermals hoch, doch sie hielt ihn zurück, stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn wieder nieder.

,,Bleib liegen! Du bist krank…"

,,Bin ich nicht…" er seufzte, ,,…Hab nur Kopfschmerzen…"

,,…und du glühst vor Fieber!…" Jill war mehr als aufgebracht, nervös und kroch aus dem Bett, kam dann herum, an seine Seite und sagte, ,,…Ich sag den anderen ab, du wartest hier und…ich fahre dich zu einem Arzt."

Er schwieg, hatte kaum die Kraft ernsthaft mit ihr zu Diskutieren.

Sorge lag in ihrem Blick. Wenn Chris sich wirklich mit Windpocken angesteckt hatte…es war viel schlimmer, wenn man diese Krankheit als Erwachsener bekam.

Chris sah ihr nach, gestand sich ja ein, das es ihm wirklich gar nicht gut ging und war dankbar dafür, noch etwas schlafen zu können…

* * *

Carlos wartete auf dem Flur.

Er ging nervös auf und ab, rieb sich den Nacken.

Erleichterung umfing ihn noch immer und der ehemalige Söldner konnte es fast nicht glauben, das seine Frau endlich wieder aufgewacht war.

Oh, was war er doch für ein Trottel gewesen Jill nachzuheulen, die einfach nichts von ihm wollte. Er hätte sie vergessen sollen, denn wie das Sprichwort so schön sagte, weiß man ja erst was man hatte, wenn man es verliert.

Die Zeit in der Rebecca nicht in dem gemeinsamen Haus bei ihm war, war hart gewesen. Er war zwar früher immer allein gewesen, doch das war nichts gegen die Einsamkeit die er heute spürte. Überall hatte er ihre Gegenwart gefühlt und bereut.

Es tat ihm leid.

Niemals hätte er zulassen dürfen, das Rebecca etwas passiert, er liebte sie doch…

,,Carlos!"

Er drehte sich um, zu der Frauenstimme, die nach ihm rief.

Claire schob den Kinderwagen, Matthew an ihrer Seite. Sie blieben vor Carlos stehen.

,,Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Matt.

Der ehemalige Söldner nickte: ,,Sie ist noch etwas verwirrt und so, klar, wenn man bedenkt das sie gerade aus dem Koma erwacht ist, aber ich glaube, sie kommt wieder in Ordnung."

,,Wurde Sie schon untersucht?" wollte Claire wissen. Natürlich freute sie sich, genau wie Matt darüber, das es Rebecca wieder besser ging, das sie überhaupt wieder bei sich war.

Carlos nickte noch einmal: ,,Ja…ihr Arzt hat heute früh schon nach ihr gesehen und…" er blickte Matt und Claire eindringlich an, ,,…Sie hat zum Glück keine bleibenden Schäden behalten, nur…sie kann sich an den Unfall und die Stunden davor nicht mehr erinnern. Retrograde Amnesie, nannte es der Doc."  
,,Aber du hast es ihr gesagt?" fragte Claire, sah kurz in den Kinderwagen, um sich zu vergewissern, das es ihrer schlafenden, kleinen Tochter gut geht. Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden das zu tun.

Carlos schwieg und erst als Claire fragend wieder zu ihm aufblickte, tauschte er auch einen Blick mit Matt, ehe er anfing: ,,…Ich…Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt und so soll es auch bleiben…"

,,Was?" fragte Matthew, schob sich seine Brille zurecht.

Claire glaubte nicht recht was ihr Freund da von sich gab: ,,Du willst es verschweigen, das du Jill geküsst und damit den Unfall ausgelöst hast?"

Der ehemalige Söldner verdrehte die Augen: ,,Nein…ja…ich weiß nicht…" er blickte kurz unter sich, um sich zu sammeln. ,,…Ich habe Rebecca erzählt…" begann er dann von neuem, ,,…Wir wollten alle Mann raus, um das Feuerwerk zu gucken und als sie auf die Straße lief, wurde sie vom Auto erwischt."  
,,Das ist eine glatte Lüge, Carlos, und du weißt es…" die Brünette war nicht erfreut darüber, ,,…Rebecca verdient die Wahrheit."

,,Ich weiß…" entgegnete er, blickte sie eindinglich an, ,,…ich bringe es ihr schon bei, aber noch nicht jetzt, erst wenn es ihr besser geht, okay? Bitte sagt auch ihr nichts."

,,Mann, du verlangst echt von uns, das wir eine gute Freundin anlügen?…" Matt schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Carlos, das wird im Chaos enden, Rebecca hasst es belogen zu werden, das weißt du genau so gut, wie wir alle. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das wenn wir mitspielen, du nur dein Gewissen entlasten kannst."

,,Genau!…" pflichtete Claire bei, ,,…Ich kenne Becca schon so viele Jahre, schon in Raccoon City bei ihrer Begrüßungsparty, die andere STARS Mitglieder für sie arrangiert haben und…" sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich kann das nicht bringen, Carlos. Zumal…du bist doch selbst mittlerweile ein Cop, du weißt doch das Unfallopfer zumindest mal verhört werden, ich meine…Herrgott, gegen den Fahrer läuft eine Ermittlung."

,,Ich habe bereits mit meinen Kollegen gesprochen…" entgegnete Carlos, wusste jedoch im Geiste, das seine Freunde Recht hatten, ,,…sie werden noch nicht hier auftauchen, ich habe also noch ein paar Tage zeit und…ich will ja gar nicht, das ihr für mich lügt, ich weiß, das ich Scheiße gebaut habe, aber ich will Rebecca erst die Wahrheit erzählen, wenn es ihr wieder relativ gut geht. Ihr Bein ist gebrochen, sie hat noch immer Schmerzen."

Claire und Matthew tauschten einen Blick.

,,Wenn wir das tun…" begann Matt, ihm war genauso wenig wohl dabei wie seiner Verlobten, ,,…dann nur um Rebeccas willen. Wenn sie frägt, werden wir den Fragen ausweichen, klar?"

Carlos nickte, als die beiden ihn wieder anblickten: ,,Danke…" gerade als er schon los gehen wollte, seine Freunde zu seiner Frau bringen wollte, fragte er, ,,…Was ist mit den Redfields? Kommen die noch? Barry ist schon unterwegs mit seiner Familie."  
Claire schluckte: ,,Jill schafft es nicht. Eric geht es zwar besser, aber sie hat vorhin noch mal angerufen, gesagt, das Chris sich nicht wohl fühlt und sie kann nicht von zuhause weg."  
Ungläubig hob Carlos die Augenbrauen: ,,Chris fühlt sich unwohl? Oh, der arme Herr…" er stieß Luft aus seinen Lungen, glaubte dem Ganzen nicht, ,,…der hat doch nur Hemmungen mir über den Weg zu laufen."

,,Nein…das stimmt nicht. Mein Bruder ist…" Claire wurde unterbrochen, als ihr Verlobter sie am Arm griff. Sie sah zu ihm.

,,Tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache, Claire…" sagte Matt, ,,…Ich glaube es ist vielleicht auch für Rebecca ganz gut, wenn die beiden Kerle sich nicht begegnen, du weißt wie lieb die sich haben." Ironie lag in seinen Worten.

Claire atmete durch und nickte. Ja, Matt hatte irgendwie recht. Es würde eine Bombe platzen, wenn Carlos und Chris sich begegnen würden, nach allem, was passiert war…


	31. Chapter 31

Müde und erschöpft stand Jill in der Küche. Sie kochte eine Suppe mit frischem Gemüse für ihren hungrigen Sohn, seufzte und rührte in der köchelnden Flüssigkeit, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an der Küchenzeile abstützte.

Vor keiner halben Stunde, war sie aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen. Sie und Eric hatten wie jeden Tag Chris besucht.

Die letzten zwei Wochen war einfach nur schrecklich gewesen.

Während es Eric immer besser ging, ging es Chris immer schlechter. Er war sehr krank geworden und Jill hatte recht gehabt. Chris hatte sich mit Windpocken angesteckt.

Natürlich hatte sie ihm geglaubt, das er beteuerte diese Kinderkrankheit schon mal gehabt zu haben und Claire war es, die in einem Telefonat erzählte, das dies zwar stimmet, ihr Bruder aber nur eine sehr schwache Form gehabt hatte. So hatte das auch der Arzt bestätigt, zu dem Jill ihren Mann geschoben hat. Seine Erkrankung in Kindertagen muss wohl so leicht gewesen sein, das er keine Immunität erlangt hatte und das hatte nun wirklich niemand ahnen können.

Jetzt musste er selbst dafür büßen. Noch nie zuvor hatte Jill ihren Chris so schwach gesehen. Selbst mit den schlimmsten Wunden nach einem Einsatz hatte sie ihn nicht so erlebt.

Sie hoffte, das die Medikamente ihm halfen, wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren könnte, wenn sich die durch die Windpocken ausgelöste Pneumonie auch noch verschlimmern würde.

Ja, Chris hatte mittlerweile auch eine beidseitige Lungenentzündung bekommen. Es hatte schon ein paar Tage nach der Windpockenerkrankung angefangen. Er hatte erst schlecht Luft bekommen und dann kaum noch atmen können, der Husten war so schlimm gewesen. Jill hatte alles getan, um ihm zu helfen. Sie hatte Medikamente besorgt, sie hatte sich um den fast genesenen Eric, den Hund und den Haushalt am Tag und in der Nacht auch um ihren kranken Mann gekümmert, doch sie war nun mal keine Ärztin. Irgendwann war sie am Ende mit ihrem Latein und als es ja dann los ging mit seiner Atemnot zu dem ohnehin schon hohen Fieber, hatte sie richtig Angst bekommen.

Jill wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als ihren Ehemann ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

Sie wusste das Chris es hasste krank zu sein, sie wusste auch, da er es hasste sich so hilflos fühlen, doch Jill hatte nicht länger zusehen können. Sie hatte etwas unternehmen müssen, war sie ihm zuhause eben nicht Hilfe genug.

Es war nicht selten, das eine Windpockenerkrankung bei Erwachsenen zu diesen Komplikationen führen konnte, das hatte ihr der dortige Arzt erklärt und man hatte Chris auch gleich im Krankenhaus behalten.

Allerdings war es jeden Tag so schwer Chris auf diese Weise zu sehen, sein Zustand hatte sich noch nicht gebessert.

,,Mama…" Eric kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, in die Küche, sah seine Mutter an und wartete bis sie den Kopf zu ihm drehte, ,,..hab Hunger…"

Jill nickte, strich mit einer Hand über den Kopf des Kindes: ,,Bin gleich fertig, Schätzchen…"

Große blaue Augen musterten sie. Auch das Kind merkte, das etwas nicht stimmte, fehlte ihm sein Vater genauso. Es war auch für ihn schwer, seinen Vater nach einem Besuch jeden Tag aufs neue zurück lassen zu müssen. ,,Wann kommt Daddy wieder heim?"

Sie stürzte die Lippen, erinnerte sich nur ungern an die Worte des Arztes: ,,Ich weiß nicht…"

,,Ist das meine Schuld?"

Umgehend blickte Jill ihren Sohn an, schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Aber nein, Baby…diese Krankheit war schuld…aber dein Daddy ist im Krankenhaus gut aufgehoben, die machen ihn schon wieder gesund."

,,Versprochen?" Eric hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Jill atmete durch, wandte sich zu, Topf auf dem Herd und zog ihn von der Platte, nachdem sie diese ausschaltete. Sie gab keine Antwort, weil sie es selbst nicht wusste. Eine Lungenetzündung war nun mal…

Wie sollte sie ihrem Kind erklären, das diese Krankheit Menschen im schlimmsten Fall töten konnte? Sie wollte ihren Sohn nicht unnötig beunruhigen, ihm aber auch nicht das Blaue von Himmel versprechen.

,,Komm, iss etwas…" zu ihrem Glück war das Essen fertig.

Jill stellte den Topf auf die Spüle, schöpfte die Suppe auf einen Teller und ging mit ihrem Sohn zum kleinen Küchentisch.

Ein Löffel lag bereits an Erics Platz.

,,Magst du auch Brot dabei?"

Das Kind schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, nur Suppe…" er lächelte knapp, freute sich auf die Mahlzeit. Er mochte diese Suppenart besonders, da die Nudeln die Form von kleinen Tieren hatten. Jeder Löffel ließ ihn etwas neues entdecken.

Jill setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch, es tat gut endlich mal wieder zu sitzen.

,,Mama, hast du keinen Hunger?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Hand strich über ihren Bauch, das Ziehen plagte sie schon wieder. Es waren nicht die Tritte ihrer Zwillinge, nein, es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, fast Krämpfe. ,,Nein, iss nur, Eric…" Jill atmete durch, versuchte ihr Unwohlsein vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie schluckte, legte sich eine Hand an die Brust, dann atmete sie tief durch, wartete bis die Übelkeit abklingen sollte. Doch dem war nicht der Fall.

Im Gegenteil.

Jill wurde mit einem mal so richtig anders. Sie fühlte ihren Magen sich umdrehten, bemerkte dieses komische Gefühl in ihrer Kehle und wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, erhob sie sich, stürmte aus der Küche.

Eric blicke ihr erschrocken hinterher, hörte, wie die Tür zum Badezimmer zufiel und rutschte von seinem Stuhl. Er ging nicht recht wissend, was er denken sollte in den Flur, blickte zu der Badezimmertür neben der, die in den Keller führte.

Seine Mutter hustete, etwas plätscherte. Der Junge konnte noch nicht deuten, was vor sich ging, doch er machte sich so seine Gedanken. War seine Mama etwa auch krank?

Musste sie etwa auch ins Krankenhaus, so wie sein Papa? Dann wäre er ja ganz allein. Eric wollte nicht allein sein, lieber würde er mitgehen wollen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis seine Mutter das Badezimmer wieder verließ, doch gleich musterte er sie ängstlich und irritiert.

Jill stockte als sie ihn da stehen sah, beugte sich etwas zu ihm runter, stützte ihren Oberkörper dabei auf ihren Knien ab: ,,Hey…" sie atmete durch, ,,…was ist denn los?"

Mit Sorge in den Augen sah er sie an: ,,Gehst du auch ins Krankenhaus?…"

Verwundert blickte sie in seine Augen: ,,Was?…Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?"

,,Du bist auch krank…"

Jill schluckte. Ihr ging es zwar etwas besser, aber noch immer war ihr flau im Magen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Keine Sorge, ich geh nirgendwo hin, versprochen, nur weißt du…" sie blickte kurz zu ihrem Bauch, rieb sich über die Rundung, als eines ihrer Kinder rebellierte, ,,…manchmal fühle ich mich nicht ganz okay, verstehst du? Das geht aber wieder vorbei."

Erics Augen gingen zu ihrem Bauch: ,,Mama, warum ist dein Bauch so dick geworden?"

Jill hob einen ihrer Mundwinkel. Sie hatte erwartet diese Frage irgendwann gestellt zu bekommen. Immerhin war ihre Mitte in den letzten Wochen regelrecht explodiert. ,,Du weißt doch, das wir…also Chris und ich dir erzählt haben, das deine Geschwister in meinem Bauch sind, so wie du auch einmal…"  
Eric nickte und sie sprach weiter, ,,…Nun, zuerst waren sie ganz klein, aber die wachsen, werden größer…Das war bei dir genauso und da dieses Mal deine beiden Geschwister auf einmal drin sind, brauchen sie ein bisschen mehr platz, als du ihn damals gebraucht hast." Sie beobachtete ihn genau, sah, das er ihr folgen konnte.

,,Wann kommen die denn da raus?…" wollte Eric wissen, ,,…Will mit ihnen spielen."  
Erneut musste Jill hauchzart lächeln: ,,Das dauert noch ein Weilchen…wenn die beiden da raus kommen sind sie nicht größer wie deine Cousine Kathryn…"

Eric stürzte die Lippen, überlegte und nicke dann: ,,Ich spiele so lange mit Jack…Kann ich morgen wieder in den Kindergarten spielen gehen?"

Jill nickte. Sie wusste er meinte den Nachbarsjungen und sie wusste auch, wie gerne ihr Kind in den Kindergarten ging. ,,Ja…du bist wieder gesund und morgen bringe ich dich wieder hin, okay?"

Er grinste.

,,Jetzt geh, iss deine Suppe auf, ja?"

Eric jubelte aufgemuntert und hüpfte zurück in die Küche…

* * *

Jill lag schon im Bett. Zufrieden und dankbar war sie in die Kissen gesunden.

Es war kurz nach zehn und sie war auch der Annahme, das ihr Sohn bereits schlafen würde, doch sie irrte sich, denn er kam in ihr Schlafzimmer geschlurft, seinen Teddy unter dem Arm.

Sie hob erschrocken den Kopf, erkannte jedoch die Gestalt: ,,Eric!…Warum schläfst du noch nicht? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Er kam näher, schmollte: ,,Kann ich bei dir schlafen?"  
Jill stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen. Sie sah ihrem Kind an, das er seinen Vater vermisste, Himmel, ihr ging es ja genau so. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und ließ es zu, das Eric auf die Seite von Chris krabbelte.

,,Du hast ganz kalte Füße…" sie stellte sicher, das der kleine Junge gut zugedeckt war, ,,…besser?"

Eric nickte, lächelte dann. Er hatte zugesehen, wie seine Mutter ihn zudeckte, sein Blick ging auf ihren Bauch: ,,Kann ich mal Baby hören?"  
Sie seufzte, ließ die Schultern hängen: ,,Aber dann wird geschlafen, okay? Morgen willst du doch fitt sein, wenn du mit den anderen Kindern im Kindergarten spielst." Jill sah zu, wie er sich wieder hochstemmte, sein Ohr neben seine kleine Hand an ihren Bauch legte. Natürlich konnte er nichts hören, aber es gefiel dem Jungen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, liebte sie diesen Anblick. Es hätte ewig andauern können.

Nur einer fehlte zu ihrem perfekten Glück.

Chris…

* * *

Leise und still saß sie an seinem Bett. Sanft hielt Jill seine Hand.

Chris schlief.

Jill war dankbar dafür. Er brauchte Ruhe, noch immer war er so blass, noch immer hatte er hohes Fieber. Eine Infusion mit Medikamenten hing an seinem linken Arm, ein Sauerstoffschlauch an seiner Nase.

So eingehüllt in die weißen Laken, das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie gab zu, das sie vor lauter Sorge am liebsten anfange würde zu heulen.

Es war unglaublich, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Schon über eine ganze Woche war er hier im Krankenhaus. Es war das selbe in dem auch Rebecca lag, doch Jill hatte es noch nicht geschafft sie zu besuchen.

Sie fühlte sich schäbig, nicht bei ihrer Freundin gewesen zu sein, aber egal, wie nahe sie Rebecca auch stand, der Mann den sie liebte hatte immer Vorrang bei ihr.

Tief atmete sie durch, ihr Blick verlor sich in der Leere des sonst kahl eingerichteten Krankenzimmers. Es war fast ein Fluch, der auf ihr lag.

Erst ihre Fehlgeburt, dann Chris´ katastrophale Mission in Edonia, sein Koma, sein Verschwinden, ihre Depressionen, dann Erics Lungenentzündung im letzten Jahr und als sie glaubte, es würde endlich aufwärts gehen, hatte mit Rebeccas Unfall alles wieder von vorne begonnen. Nicht nur, das Eric an Windpocken erkrankt war, nein, jetzt lag auch Chris richtig flach. Er war im Krankenhaus! Sein Zustand war ernst, sonst würde sein Arzt ihn nicht hier behalten.

Jill wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte. Irgendetwas bestrafte sie, so musste es sein, denn so viel Mist, kann einem doch gar nicht widerfahren. Vielleicht war es doch ihre Strafe dafür, was sie alles angerichtete hatte. Freie Wille hin oder her, es war durch ihre Hand passiert, all das Übel, das Wesker einst über die Welt verbreitet hat, verbreiten wollte.

Schwer seufze sie.

Müdigkeit lag in ihren Gliedern.

Plötzlich dann nahm sie Bewegungen an ihrer Hand wahr, blickte auf und sah, das Chris aufwachte.

Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Er brauchte sehr lange, um richtig wach zu werden, sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Jill bemerkte das.

Sanft strichen ihren Finger über seinen Handrücken und als seine Augen, dann endlich ihre trafen, rang sie sich zu einem Lächeln. Es war jedoch mehr von Kummer und Traurigkeit durchzehrt, als sie es wollte.

Chris sagte nichts, es war ihm einfach nur genug, Luft holen zu können und bei jedem Einatmen schmerze es noch immer.

,,Hey…" Jill sah unter sich, auf ihre beiden Hände. Sein stetig röchelnder Atem beunruhigte sie.

,,Jill…" ihm fielen noch einmal die Augen zu.

Sie blickte auf zu ihm, ihre Hand strich ihm über die warme Stirn. ,,Ich hatte gehofft…" sie stürzte die Lippen, ,,…Ich hatte gehofft, es geht dir heute besser…"

Fragende Augen musterten seine. Chris versuchte wach zu bleiben, versuchte ein Lächeln, sie aufzumuntern: ,,Ich bin…okay…" Das sagte er immer, doch augenblicklich spürte er den Reiz in seinem Hals. Er schaffte es noch sich etwas zur Seite zu drehen, weg von ihr, bevor der Husten ihn heim suchte. Seine freie Hand legte er schützend vor seinen Mund, das krampfhaft Husten tat höllisch weh in seiner Brust.

Besorgt legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Schulter.

Hastig schnappte Chris nach Luft, als es vorbei war. Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Frau, sah die Angst in ihren Augen: ,,Ist okay…" er atmete durch, hatte das Gefühl einfach nicht genug atmen zu können, ,,…okay…"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, hielt seine Hand ganz fest: ,,Nein…ist es nicht…" sie seufzte, ,,…Ich sehe doch, wie schlecht es dir geht…" Sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreiße, um es nicht heraus zu schreien. Sie hasste es, ihn so krank zu sehen.

,,Wo ist Eric?"  
Sie schniefte, war froh, das er das Thema umlenkte: ,,Er ist wieder im Kindergarten…" ein schwaches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, ,,…er hat sich richtig gefreut."

,,Ist er auch artig?" Erschöpft sah Chris Jill an. Gerade erst wach geworden, fühlte er sich noch immer so schwach, als hätte er den härtesten körperlichen Kampf seines Lebens gefochten.

,,Er ist ein Engel…" erzählte sie, ,,…gestern Abend, er konnte wohl nicht schlafen oder so…jedenfalls ist er zu mir gekommen, hat in unserem Bett übernachtet. Es ist so süß zu sehen, wenn er versucht seine Geschwister in meinem Bauch zu hören."

Einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich: ,,Hört er denn was?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…aber er hat sie gefühlt…"

Chris drehte den Kopf zu ihr, sah zu ihrem Bauch und streckte seine Hand danach aus. Er fühlte ihre Wärme, selbst durch den Pullover.

Es war nicht fair.

Sehnsucht plagte ihn, quälte ihn.

Er müsste zu hause sein, bei ihr, sie unterstützen, einfach nur da sein, doch das war wohl seine Strafe dafür, das er sie damals so schändlich im Stich gelassen hatte.

Jill war seinem Blick gefolgt, ließ ihre Hände auf seinem Unterarm liegen: ,,Ich weiß…" Es war als konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen.

,,Wie geht es dir?…Euch?"

Sie hob einen ihrer Mundwinkel: ,,…Die beiden ärgern mich, vermissen ihren Daddy auch…" Jill verschwieg, das es ihr nicht gut ging, auch verschwieg sie, das sie vor ein paar Tagen noch mal, außer der Reihe beim Arzt war. Sie wollte nicht, das Chris sich unnötig Sorgen machte.

,,Ich vermisse euch auch…alle fünf…"

Jill nickte: ,,Du wirst wieder gesund, es dauert nur ein Weilchen, aber ich weiß es…immerhin hast du mir versprochen mich nie mehr allein zu lassen."  
Chris war amüsiert, auch wenn er es unter einem erneuten Husten nicht zeigen konnte. Oh, wie elend war ihm. Kopfschmerzen begannen hinter seiner Schädeldecke zu pochen.

,,Warst du…" er schluckte und schöpfte Atem, ,,…Warst du schon…bei Becca?" Wenn er sprach glaubte man, er wäre gerade einen Marathon gelaufen und zum stehen gekommen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich hatte es aber heute vor, da Eric ja wieder in den Kindergarten darf…Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich sagen soll…Claire hat mir erzählt, das Beccca sich an nichts erinnert und Carlos ihr das geschehene vorenthalten will…"

,,Immer noch?"

,,Ja…"

,,Dann sag, was du für das Beste hältst…es wird es schon richtig sein…" ihm fielen die Augen zu, er hustete erneut.

Jill dachte über seine Worte nach. Sie mochte es nicht Rebecca zu belügen, wusste noch nicht wie sie reagieren würde. Wieder blickte sie zu ihm, nahm seine Hand in ihre, küsste seinen Handrücken. ,,Ich liebe dich, Chris…" Doch er war bereits wieder eingeschlafen…

* * *

Ehrfürchtig betrat Jill nur zwei Stockwerke tiefer das Krankenzimmer von Rebecca nachdem sie angeklopft hatte und zu ihrem Überraschen lächelte die jüngere Frau bis über beide Ohren: ,,Jill!"

Die Blonde entgegnete das Lächeln sofort, kam zum Bett, setzet sich auf die Kante und beide Frauen umarmten sich.

Jill war erfreut darüber, das es ihrer Freundin wieder relativ gut ging. Seit knapp zwei Wochen war Rebecca nun schon aus dem Koma erwacht.

,,Wie geht es dir, Becca?…" fragte Jill, als sie sich von ihr löste, ihre Freundin musterte, ,,…Du siehst wieder ganz okay aus."

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Ja…ich war noch ziemlich am Ende in der Aufwachphase, aber seit der letzten Woche hat sich mein Zustand enorm verbessert…nur mein Bein braucht noch ein Bisschen, bis es wieder ordentlich zusammen gewachsen ist…" sie lächelte, deutete auf den Bauch der Schwangeren, ,,…Du siehst aber auch gut aus. Den beiden geht's wohl prächtig, was?"  
Ein nicken gab Jill nur von sich und Rebecca sah ihren schuldbewussten Blick. ,,…Komm schon…" sie wusste, auf was Jill anspielte, ,,…guck nicht so. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, das hat mir Carlos alles schon erzählt."

Jill sah unter sich. Sie konnte nicht lügen: ,,Rebecca, ich…" sie schüttete schon den Kopf, doch es war die Hand ihrer Freundin, die sie zurück hielt.

,,Nein, ist schon gut…" Rebecca hatte ihre Hand ergriffen, ,,…Ich verstehe, das du erst jetzt kommen kannst. Claire hat mir alles erzählt über Erics Windpocken und…Chris…wie geht es ihm?"

Die Blonde Frau schwieg, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

,,Der macht das schon, du wirst sehen. Es gehört mehr dazu, einem Chris Redfield schaden zuzufügen…wenn mein Doc mir das Okay gibt, werde ich ihn besuchen gehen. Vielleicht auch schon heute Nachmittag. Ist ja nicht allzu weit."

Schwer atmete Jill durch, sie nickte auf die Worte ihrer Freundin hin, doch wollte eigentlich etwas anderes ansprechen. ,,Becca, em…" sie blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…Was genau hat Carlos dir gesagt?"

,,Er hat mir erzählt, das wir alle auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, wollten uns das Neujahrsfeuerwerk angucken…" Rebecca schluckte kurz, ,,…Naja, ich habe nach oben gesehen und bin dabei auf die Straße gegangen, ich hätte das Auto nicht kommen sehen. Carlos hat noch nach mir gerufen, so wie du auch, doch da war es schon zu spät."

Jill zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Und davor? Bevor wir nach draußen gehen wollten…"

,,..Da haben wir bei den Burtons gesessen, über alles mögliche geredet…"

,,…und du kannst dich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern?"  
,,Nein, wieso fragst du?" wollte Rebecca wissen.

Jill sah unter sich.

Sie wusste das Carlos das tun wollte, sie wusste, das sie vielleicht nicht das recht dazu hatte, Rebecca die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber genauso wenig wollte sie lügen. Wenn Carlos sich bis jetzt noch nicht dazu durchgerungen hatte die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, würde er es auch vielleicht nie tun, nur um irgendwelchem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn es war klar, das Rebecca mehr als wütend sein würde. Jill machte sich darauf gefasst gehasst zu werden.

,,Jill?…" die Ärztin war nicht dumm, konnte sich das Verhalten ihrer Freundin leicht zusammenreimen, roch den Braten, der im Ofen schmorte, ,,…Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Carlos hat mir doch schon alles erzählt, oder etwa nicht?" Sie schämte sich fast dafür, so etwas über ihren Ehemann zu denken, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie hatte selbst an der Story gezweifelt, immerhin konnte man ja nicht so dumm sein. Sie zumindest nicht.

,,Na?" fragte Rebecca nochmals, um ihre Freundin zum reden zu bringen.

,,Ich kann nicht glauben, das er es dir verschwiegen hat…" begann Jill, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Stutzig betrachtete Rebecca sie: ,,Was? Sag es mir!"

,,Ich weiß nicht, ob ich…" begann Jill, doch mit einem Ruck hatte Rebecca sich aufgesetzt, fasste an die Hand der blonden Frau und unterbrach sie: ,,Sag es mir!"

,,Er hat gelogen…" und Jill tat es, sie sprach es einfach aus, sah in die Augen ihrer Freundin, ,,…Die Kinder schliefen oben, ich ging um nachzusehen. Carlos hat mich abgefangen, mir eine Szene gemacht…wegen Chris…" sie atmete schwer durch, ,,…Er hat mich…geküsst und ich habe ihm eine gescheuert…Du hast es gesehen und deswegen bist du auf die Straße gelaufen, deswegen ist der Unfall passiert…"  
,,Was redest du da?…" Rebecca konnte es nicht glauben, sie wollte es auch nicht, ,,…Carlos liebt mich! Wieso sollte er dich küssen? Du bist mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet, bekommst dessen Kinder. Carlos will schon seit langem nichts mehr von dir."  
,,Du irrst dich, Rebecca…und es tut mir leid, dir das so sagen zu müssen. Glaub mir, ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Chris und Carlos hatten eine Schlägerei, nachdem du ins Krankenhaus gebrach wurdest, sie reden seitdem kein Wort mehr miteinander."

Rebecca entzog ihr ihre Hand, schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das glaube ich nicht. Das fantasierst du dir zusammen, Jill. Mein Mann würde so etwas niemals tun!"

Die Blonde sah unter sich: ,,Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, solltest du ihn fragen. Carlos hat einiges angestellt an diesem Abend, er hat sogar meine Kinder gefährdet und sicher, es tut ihm leid, das weiß ich, trotzdem kann ich nicht mit ansehen, wie dich alle anlügen."  
,,Und warum hat mir Claire nichts davon gesagt? Oder einer der anderen?…" Rebecca war verärgert, schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Nein, Jill, ich glaube dir nicht. Du kommst nach geschlagenen fünfzehn Tagen zum ersten Mal um mich zu besuchen und willst mich gegen Carlos aufstacheln?"

Jill blickte auf, zu ihr, glaubte beinahe nicht, was ihr unterstellt wurde: ,,Das ist Unsinn und du weißt es! Ich will dich nicht aufstacheln, ich will nur nicht, das du verletzt wirst, denn das wirst du sein, wenn du es herausfindest…"

,,Ach komm schon Jill!…Carlos würde nicht lügen, das weißt du…und ich bin sicher, an deiner Geschichte ist kein Körnchen Wahrheit. Vielleicht bereust du jetzt auch, das du dich damals für Chris entschieden hast und deshalb versuchst du…"

,,Was?…" jetzt war Jill sauer, ,,…Ich versuche was? Dir Carlos weg zu nehmen?…Danke, nein, du kannst ihn behalten. Chris ist der Mann meines Lebens und das solltest auch du nach all den Jahren begriffen haben…ich meine, Gott, Rebecca! Du bezichtigst mich dich anzulügen? Was is in dich gefahren? Du bist meine beste Freundin!"

Die Brünette nickte: ,,Eben drum…" sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, ,,…ich hätte das von dir niemals gedacht, Jill."

,,Aber…aber ich lüge nicht und…ich will auch nichts von Carlos…Nie!"

,,Und doch hast du einmal was mit ihm gehabt, nicht wahr?" Herausfordernd blickte Rebecca die Schwangere an.

Ertappt war nicht das richtige Wort, aber Jill fühlte sich irgendwie irritiert: ,,…Das eine Mal? Das liegt jetzt fast zehn Jahre zurück und…es war nicht mehr als ein…ein One-Nite-Stand, das habe ich deinem Ehemann auch klipp und klar mitgeteilt, nur leider hat er es anscheinend nicht begriffen!"

,,Ich kenne ihn und ganz gleich, was du sagst, Jill, du wirst das nicht ändern können. Ich glaube Carlos…" sie sah der Blonden in die blauen Augen, ,,…er hätte dich niemals geküsst. Er steht doch auch überhupt nicht auf Blondinen!"

Jill glaubte irgendwo falsch abgebogen zu sein. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, das Rebecca ich nicht glauben wollte. ,,Nach allem was war, wie nahe wir uns stehen, Rebecca, kann ich nicht glauben, das du mir nicht vertraust…Ich will dir nichts kaputt machen, ich will dir nur helfen, bevor es schlimmer wird. Carlos sollte ehrlich zu dir sein und…"  
,,Jill halt die Klappe okay!…" Rebecca war wütend, zog die Augenbrauen eng zusammen, ,,…Wir wissen doch alle, was du hinter dir hast…Ich habe Verständnis dafür, wenn deine Psyche sich Dinge einbildet, die es nie gegeben hat, aber lass mich in Ruhe, okay!" Sie sträubte sich, einzusehen, das Jill vielleicht nicht unrecht hatte, das ihr eigener Ehemann vielleicht doch noch nicht über Jill Valentine hinweg war, so wie sie es schon vor Monaten bemerkt hatte.

,,Eingebildet?…Rebecca, ich habe mir nichts eingebildet, ich…"

,,Ach, es wäre alles so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn du niemals zurück gekommen wärest…" es waren nur fast leere Worte, doch zu spät bemerkte Rebecca deren Worte, stockte und blickte in die Augen von Jill. ,,…das heißt…" versuchte die Ärztin noch zu retten, ,,…em…ich meinte das nicht so…"

Jill hatte den Stich deutlich gespürt.

Diese Worte hatten ihr weh getan, sie tief drin verletzt und sie schluckte, hallten ihr die Worte ihrer Freundin noch im Geiste nach. ,,…Doch…" Jill atmete durch, ,,…Man sagt nicht einfach etwas, was sich nicht in einem anstaut…" sie blickte kurz unter sich, ,,…ich habe nicht gedacht, dass…" Jill brach ab, erhob sich, ,,…Tut mir leid, wenn ich eine Last für dich war…bin…"

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das stimmt nicht, Jill, ich…"

Die Blonde nickte, ließ ihre Freundin nicht weiter sprechen: ,,Ich sehe es jetzt…Vielleicht war es einfach zu viel anzunehmen du wärest meine Freundin…" Noch einmal sah sie der jüngeren Frau in die Augen. Ihre Brust fühlte sich verdammt eng an, schnürte ihr sämtliche Luft ab. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen hier zu bleiben, wo sie so unerwünscht zu sein schien. Jill ging…

…und Rebecca legte umgehend den Kopf nach hinten, ins Kissen. Im Geiste schlug sie sich gegen die Stirn, wieso hatte sie auch diese Worte wählen müssen?

Wieso machte sie sich eigentlich Vorwürfe? Jill war doch diejenige gewesen, die hier rein geplatzt war und nur wirres Zeug geredet hat. Sie war doch selbst dran Schuld, oder?

Es klopfte noch einmal, Claire trat ein.

,,Hi, Becca…"

,,Hey, Claire…" Rebecca setzte sich wieder auf, ,,…Du schon hier?"  
,,Ja…ich habe Chris kurz Hallo sagen wollen, aber er schlief schon wieder, von daher komme ich zu dir…" Die langhaarige Frau trat näher, legte ihre Jacke über den Stuhl am kleinen Tisch, ,,…Wo wollte Jill denn so eilig hin? Sie hat nicht mal zurück gegrüßt."

Ertappt blickte Rebecca unter sich, zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat sie noch was vor."  
Claire nickte, dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin auf die Bettkante, genau dort hin, wo vorhin Jill noch gesessen hatte: ,,Jedenfalls hat sie es endlich mal geschafft vorbei zu kommen. Ich habe ja letzte Woche noch mit ihr telefoniert, sie hatte einiges um die Ohren. Zuerst Eric, dann Chris, du kannst es dir ja sicher denken…"

,,Claire…" Rebecca unterbrach sie, noch immer war sie ärgerlich, ,,…sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte nicht wirklich über Jill reden."

Jetzt war Claire irritiert: ,,Wieso? Ihr seid doch Freunde, oder…" sie erinnerte sich an Jills raschen Abgang, ,,…ist etwas vorgefallen? Ich bin nicht blöd, immerhin siehst du etwas angesäuert aus."

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf, wollte da Thema fallen lassen und wank ab: ,,Ach, lass…das ist ´ne Sache zwischen ihr und mir."  
Claire war jetzt noch mehr verwundert als zuvor: ,,Okay, jetzt weiß ich, das etwas faul ist. Bist du sauer auf sie gewesen, weil sie erst jetzt die Kurve gekriegt hat, um dich zu besuchen?"

,,Nein…" genervt klang Rebeccas Stimme, ,,…ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn mir jemand Geschichten erzählt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Jill zu so was fähig wäre, einfach mir ins Gesicht zu lügen."

Die junge Mutter konnte noch immer nicht folgen, hielt den Augen ihrer Freundin stand: ,,Wieso Lügen? Wer lügt denn?"  
,,Na, Jill!…" entgegnete die Ärztin, ,,…Sie hat doch einfach so behauptet, das mein Unfall eine andere Ursache hatte, als die, die Carlos mir erzählt hat, kannst du das fassen? Sie hat mich doch wirklich glauben machen wollen, das Carlos sie geküsst hatte, das er noch immer nicht über sie weg ist…"

Claire riss die Augen auf.

Umgehend fiel Rebecca Claires Veränderung auf und dieses Unangenehme Gefühl kehrte zurück. Sie deutete den Blick ihrer Freundin wohl richtig und fragte: ,,Das stimmt doch nicht, oder?"

Die junge Mutter wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

,,Claire!…" braune Augen trafen strickt auf blaue, ,,…Ist das wahr? Ihr habt mir kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber gesagt!" Schuld kehrte zurück.

,,Wir mussten es ihm versprechen…" hauchte Claire ebenfalls Schuldbewusst, ,,...du warst immerhin nichtganz bei dir und du solltest dich nicht aufregen."

Rebecca war geschockt.

Es stimmte also doch?

Ihr eigener Ehemann hatte eine andere Frau geküsst? Dann auch noch Jill Valentine? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!


	32. Chapter 32

Es war kurz nach drei Uhr Nachmittag.

Jill hatte noch Zeit bis sie ihren Sohn abholen musste und eigentlich hatte ihre Ärztin ihr geraten sich zu schonen, doch nach der Diskussion mit Rebecca heute Mittag, war Jill alles andere als ruhig. Sie war aufgeregt, rastlos, Erinnerungen traten in ihr auf, sie war wütend.

Also musste sie sich abreagieren.

Seit sie schwanger war, genauer gesagt, seitdem ihr Bauch immer größer wurde, war der Boxsack von Chris zu anstrengend für sie, daher hatte Jill sich entschlossen die Küche zu putzen, zu scheuern, zu waschen. Sie war schon seit geraumer Zeit dabei und seit geraumer Zeit schon, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

Sie war wütend, gekränkt und im Moment war ihr einfach alles zu viel. Jill hielt inne damit, die Schränke auszuwischen, rieb sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen.

Ja, Rebeccas Worte hatten sie verletzt, sehr. Sie wollte nicht glauben, das ihre Freundin so etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte und doch war es so gewesen.

Rebecca war neben Chris die einzige die Detailliert wusste, was Jill in ihrer Gefangenschaft unter Wesker hatte mitmachen müssen und gerade diese Worte vorhin, das es besser wäre, sie wäre nie zurück gekommen, aus Beccas Mund zu hören, das Wissen, das ihre beste Freundin sie dahin zurück wünschte, tat unheimlich weh.

Wäre es denn wirklich besser gewesen, sie wäre nicht zurück gekommen? Es war jetzt vielleicht schandhaft so zu denken, aber an manchen Tagen war Jill fast der gleichen Meinung. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn nur eine von Chris´ Kugeln damals ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt hätten, ihren Schädel gespalten hätten…

…_Was denkst du denn da für einen Mist, Valentine?…Wärest du nicht zurück gekommen, wäre Chris niemals wieder glücklich gewesen und…es würde Eric nicht geben…Aber warum denke ich dann so etwas?…Hat Rebecca doch recht? Bin ich nicht ganz dicht?…_

Dieses ewige auf und ab ging ihr gewaltig auf die Nerven. Immer war irgendetwas anderes. Konnte es denn nicht mal für ein paar Wochen oder Monate Frieden geben? Für immer, das war ja wohl zu viel verlangt…

Ein Schmerz zerrte sie zurück, aus ihren Gedankensträngen hinaus. Ein heftiges Ziehen durchfuhr ihren Unterleib.

Jill stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Küchenzeile ab, mit der anderen Stützte sie ihren Bauch. ,,Ah!" Es war niemand da, sie konnte also ruhig auch laut aufstöhnen, es war auch nicht das erste Mal, das sie diese Schmerzen erfahren musste.

,,Okay…ich hab´s begriffen…regt euch nicht auf…Ich beruhige mich ja schon…" Tief atmete sie durch, wartete auf das abebben. Sie wusste, das sie sich hinlegen sollte, sie würde es auch tun, ganz bestimmt. Irgendwie war ihr jedes Mal nicht wohl, sie hatte jedes Mal Schmerzen, wenn sie sich aufregte. Oh, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, das diese Schwangerschaft vorbei war. Noch sechzehn Wochen? Wie sollte sie das überstehen?

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Haustür.

Ben bellte lauthals los, wedelte hinaus aus der Küche, an die Tür, machte `Männchen´. Jill, die ihm folgte, erkannte an seinem Verhalten, das es wohl ein bekannter war, der sie besuchte und sie war nicht wenig überrascht, als sie ihrer Schwägerin die Haustür öffnete. ,,Claire?"

Die Brünette lächelte: ,,Hey, Jill…lange nicht gesehen…" sie bückte sich, um den Hund ausgiebig zu begrüßen, während sie eintrat und die Haustür mit der freien Hand wieder schloss.

,,Ja em…" Jill war noch immer überrascht, zog sich den Putzlappen von der Schulter, ,,…kann ich was für dich tun? Ist was passiert?"

Claire erhob sich, blickte in die Augen ihrer Freundin: ,,Wieso? Muss was passiert sein, wenn ich meine schwangere Schwägerin besuchen will?"

,,Nein, nein…" Jill ging zurück in die Küche, versuchte ihre Schmerzen, dieses Ziehen, zu ignorieren, ,,…willst du was trinken?"

Die Brünette nickte: ,,Ja, ein Wasser wäre super…" Sie folgte Jill.

Natürlich fiel Claire auf, das etwas im argen lag. Jills Augen sahen aus, als hätte sie geweint. Sie war auch etwas blass um die Nase, stützte sich am Rücken, während sie ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm und Wasser aus einer Trinkflasche einfüllte.

Jill drehte sich zu Claire um, die am Tisch platz genommen hatte und stellte das Glas vor sie, setzte sich dann dankbar ihr gegenüber.

,,Was machst du? Putzen?" fragte Claire und sah die Küche. Ein Eimer mit Wasser, den Lappen, den Jill hinein geworfen hatte.

Die Blondine nickte: ,,Es war mal wieder fällig."

,,Du weißt, das du dich nicht anstrengen sollst." ein leichter, tadelnder Unterton lag in Claires Stimme.

Genervt verdrehte Jill die Augen, wandte den Kopf zur Seite und entgegnete: ,,Wenn ich warte bis mein Bauch noch dicker wird, komm ich nirgends mehr dran…" sie blickte wieder zu der Schwester ihres Ehemannes, ,,…Was willst du?"  
,,Woww…" hauchte Claire, ,,…ganz schön gereizt heute, was? Ich weiß, diese dummen Hormone…"

Tief atmete Jill durch, riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu explodieren. Claire sah das, hob beschwichtigend die Hand: ,,Schon okay, schon okay…" sie trank einen Schluck, ,,…Ich bin hier weil…" ihre Augen sahen in die von Jill, ,,…Ich weiß was zwischen dir und Becca vorgefallen war."  
Die Blondine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: ,,Es war nicht unbedingt…abgemacht mit euch, das weiß ich, aber ich kann Rebecca nicht einfach so anlügen."

,,Uns war da auch nicht wohl dabei…Matt und ich hatten schon Gewissensbisse, aber findest du nicht, Carlos hätte ihr das doch selbst sagen sollen? Ich meine, genau genommen ging es uns ja nichts an."

,,Aber mich ging es etwas an!…" Jill konnte nicht glauben, das Claire sich jetzt auch noch gegen sie verschwor, ,,…Hack nur auf mir herum, mach du mir auch noch Vorwürfe, genau das kann ich jetzt gebrauchen und da kannst du Becca die Hand geben…Ich habe nie gelogen, immer das Richtige getan und gesagt und so bleibt es auch. Wenn Carlos damit ein Problem hat, dann hätte er die Finger von mir lassen sollen!…"

,,Reg dich doch nicht so auf…" Claire wollte sie beruhigen.

,,Ich rege mich aber auf. Ich habe die Schnauze voll okay…" entgegnete Jill, fuhr ihrer Schwägerin einfach übers Wort, ,,…Vielleicht wäre ich wirklich besser nicht wieder gekommen…"

,,Unsinn…Rebecca hat das nicht so gemeint, es ist ihr nur raus gerutscht, weil sie wütend war. Ich habe ihr alles erklärt, auch, was zu dem Unfall geführt hat und es tut ihr wirklich leid…sie is momentan eher wütend auf mich und die anderen, das wir Carlos´ Lüge unterstützt haben."

Jill sah zur Seite, atmete aufgeregt durch, versuchte ihre erneuten Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie wischte sich die Nässe von der Wange, es war zu spät.

,,Hey…" Claire stand augenblicklich auf, klang mitfühlend und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches, quer neben sie. Behutsam legte sie einen Arm an Jills Schulter, ,,…du musst nicht weinen."

,,Ich kann nichts dafür…" Jills Tränen wurden schlimmer, ,,…ich will es zurück halten, aber es geht nicht, ich habe das Gefühl ich platze…"  
,,Ich weiß, Rebecca hat dich mit ihren Worten verletzt…" Claire wusste noch gut, wie fertig Jill war, nachdem Chris sie aus Weskers Fängen in Afrika befreit und zurück gebracht hat. Diese drei Jahre hatten tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, die `Narben´ waren ja heute noch zu sehen.

Jill schniefte nur, schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Es ist nicht nur Rebecca…Momentan wächst mir alles über den Kopf…"

Und Claire verstand: ,,Chris?"  
Die Blonde nickte. Dicke Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. ,,Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn…ich hoffe jeden Tag, das es ihm endlich etwas besser geht, doch es tut sich nichts…"

,,Ich wollte ihn heute besuchen, aber er hat geschlafen…" Claire sah ihre Freundin an, ,,…Er wird wieder, bestimmt, du kennst doch meinen Bruder."

,,Oh Claire, ich habe ihn so noch nie gesehen…Das Fieber, der Husten…er hat Probleme beim Atmen und…er schafft es ja kaum allein aus dem Bett…" sie sah unter sich, schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre, könnte ich ihm wenigstens helfen…"

,,Hey, rede dir das nicht ein…Chris ist ein Bär, das weißt du, du würdest ihm auch nicht viel helfen können, wenn du nicht schwanger wärest und nur weil du ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht hast, heißt das nicht, das du dich deswegen schuldig fühlen musst. Du hast getan, was das Beste für ihn…für euch beide war und Chris weiß das. Er weiß, das er hier zuhause mit deiner Schwangerschaft und Eric nur eine Belastung wäre."

,,Ich habe Angst Claire…" Jill schluchzte, ,,…und ich habe das Gefühl, mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf…und…ich fühle ich so allein!" sie legte sich beide Hände vors Gesicht, weinte heftig und hemmungslos. Erbärmlich, wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind.

Es war ihr egal, was sie sage. Ihr war nun einfach danach sich auszuweinen, warum das wusste sie auch nicht.

Claire strich ihr mit der Hand sanft über die Schulter. Sie war wohl gerade richtig gekommen, Jill war sichtlich fertig, brauchte nach den letzten Wochen wohl auch jemand, der für sie da war. Claire war klar, wieso Jill im Moment so emotional war, sie war schwanger und da spielte einfach alles verrück. Diese bekannte `Heultage´ schienen sie gut im Griff zu haben.

,,Komm, das geht vorbei. Chris wird schon wieder und es wird wieder besser. Glaub mir, als ich noch schwanger war, gab es auch Tage, an denen ich glaubte es geht nicht mehr, ich habe auch angefangen zu heulen, wusste nicht warum, aber morgen…ja, da kann die Sonne schon wieder scheinen, denk positiv…" die Brünette wartete einige Sekunden, sah ihrer Schwägerin zu, wie deren Tränen abebbten und ihr kam eine Idee, ,,…Ich weiß was. Wir beide werden uns heute Mal entspannen, machen uns einen gemütlichen Abend, was hältst du davon?"

Jill schniefte noch, sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, versuchte sich zu fangen: ,,Ich kann nicht, Eric…" sie strich sich das Haar nach hinten, sah irgendwie nicht gut aus. Eine Hand legte sie wieder an ihren Bauch, das Ziehen würde stärker.

,,Um fünf ist der Kindergarten aus, nicht wahr?" Claire fiel Jills verhalten auf. Sie musterte die Schwangere genau.

Die Blonde nickte nur, atmete tief durch. Ihr wurde auf einmal so heiß.

,,Ich rufe Matt nachher an, er sieht ohnehin nach Kathryn und da Eric ja wieder gesund ist, macht das rein gar nichts mehr aus…" Ja, Claire hatte ihre Tochter von Eric fern gehalten, hatte auch die angekündigten Besuche abgesagt. Ihr Baby war mit knapp zwei Monaten noch viel zu jung für die Windpocken.

Jill schwieg.

,,Sag mal…" begann Claire, ,,…ist alles okay?…Hast du Schmerzen?"

,,Wie kommst du darauf?"

Claire hob ihre Augenbrauen: ,,Hey, ich bin auch durch eine Schwangerschaf gerauscht…" sie sah zu dem schwangeren Bauch, ,,…Sind sie schlimm? Die Schmerzen."  
Jill sah knapp zu Claire, ihre Hand lag noch immer auf ihrem Bauch, strich besänftigend darüber. ,,Es ist normal…"

,,Vorwehen?"

Die Blonde nickte: ,,Ich muss nur aufpassen, das sie nicht dauerhaft bleiben…meine Ärztin hat mir Medikamente verschrieben. Mein Blutdruck ist zu hoch, es bessert sich nicht."

Claire war alarmiert.

Sie wusste, das ein zu hoher Blutdruck zu einer Frühgeburt führen konnte, bei Zwillingen war das ohnehin ein Risiko. Ein Grund mehr, ihrer Schwägerin etwas unter die Arme zu greifen.

Noch einmal schniefte Jill, wischte die letzten Tränen von ihrer Wange: ,,Chris weiß es nicht. Ich wollte es ihm heute morgen sagen, aber…Er konnte ja kaum die Augen offen halten und er würde sich nur unnötig aufregen. Ich sage es ihm, wenn er wieder fitt ist."

Claire nickte, drückte sie an sich: ,,Es wird wieder besser, du wirst sehen und auch das mit Rebecca wird sich einrenken. Sie stellt Carlos vermutlich gerade zur Rede…Ich telefoniere jetzt mit Matt und dann haben wir zwei etwas Zeit für uns…Putzen lassen wir mal auf Seite heute, ich bringe dich schon auf andere Gedanken."

Jill sah in die Augen ihrer Freundin und war gerührt, das Claire für sie da war. Sie nickte: ,,Danke…"

Wieder umarmte Claire Jill. Sie wusste, wie einsam ihre Schwägerin ohne Chris war, hoffte ja selbst, das es ihrem Bruder bald wieder besser gehen würde. Windpocken waren für Erwachsene besonders schlimm und diese Lungenentzündung noch dazu, das knockte ihn richtig aus. Es war ernst…

* * *

Chris hustete. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht.

Der Kalender auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte den elften Februar an. Zwei Wochen schon war er hier. Zwei Wochen…

Ewig lang kam es ihm vor.

,,Ist immer noch heftig, was? Der Husten?…" Rebecca sah ihren besten Freund an, saß an seinem Bett. Sein Hustenanfall hatte das Gespräch jäh unterbrochen.

Der Agent nickte, als das Husten abebbte, schluckte und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Er saß aufrecht im Bett. ,,Ja…" Seine Stimme klang noch schwach und er war noch immer blass, krank, doch Chris konnte sagen, das es ihm wirklich etwas besser ging, wie noch vor zwei Tagen. ,,…aber es wird besser. Ich hoffe, ich komme…bald hier raus…"

Rebecca musterte ihn. Müde sah er aus, erschöpft.

,,Abwarten…" sagte die Ärztin, ,,…es hat dich ganz schön erwischt."

,,Mein Arzt meinte heute Morgen noch, das es…bergauf geht. Ich kann auch wieder besser atmen…" Chris legte den Kopf nach hinten, er gab zu, das er sich noch immer so schlapp fühlte. Er atmete durch und sagte dann: ,,…Um das Gespräch von vorhin wieder aufzunehmen…" er schluckte, ,,…Du kommst ja heute raus. Hast du schon mit Jill gesprochen?"

Umgehend sah Rebecca unter sich.

Ja, heute war sie entlassen worden, ihr Bein war noch immer in Gips, sie war noch auf Krücken angewiesen, aber ihr Arzt hatte ihr selbst gesagt, das sie verdammtes Glück gehabt hatte, was die schnelle Erholung nach dem Koma anging und das sie nur sechs Wochen nach dem Unfall wieder entlassen werden konnte.

,,Nein…" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Ich weiß, was vorgestern los war und…ich glaube schon, das du mit ihr reden solltest immerhin seid ihr doch Freundinnen. Sie wirkt so gedrückt seither." begann Chris.

Rebecca nickte, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten: ,,Ich weiß, ich weiß…und…" sie seufzte schwer, ,,…ich habe ihr Unrecht getan, ich wollte nicht wahr haben das Carlos…" die junge Ärztin blickte zu ihrem Freund, ,,…Naja…vielleicht bist du nicht der richtige für dieses Thema."

Chris hustete, schluckte dann und sagte: ,,Ich würde ihn in Stücke reißen wenn ich könnte…Ich wollte nie, das du verletzt wirst, egal auf welche weise."

Die Brünette sah unter sich und wusste was er meinte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Carlos so was…" sie brach ab.

Er sah zu ihr, sah ihre Traurigkeit und fragte: ,,Wie stet es zwischen euch?"

Sie schniefte: ,,Ich habe ihn darauf angesprochen und er hat es zugegeben…er hat mir…" Rebecca seufzte, ,,…Er hat mir auch gebeichtet, das er Jill noch immer liebt. Chris es tut mir leid."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, dir muss gar nichts leid tun…Matthew hat mir erzählt, das Carlos vorerst in ein Hotel gezogen ist?"

Rebecca nickte: ,,Ja…ich habe ihm gesagt, das ich etwas Zeit für mich brauche…ich meine, klar, er ist nicht wirklich fremd gegangen und Jill hatte dem ja niemals zugestimmt, aber es hat doch weh getan das zu erfahren."

,,Ich verstehe…dann wird er dich auch nicht abholen kommen?" Urplötzlich drehte Chris den Kopf zur Seite, hustet erneut.

Rebecca wartete, bis er fertig war und antwortete dann: ,,Nein…Marc wird kommen."

,,Marc?" Chris schluckte, atmete angestrengt durch. Wieso fühlt er sich nach jedem Hustenanfall nur so völlig außer Atem?

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, du weißt doch…Marc Abernathy, der Mann der mich angefahren hat."

Chris erinnerte sich nur flüchtig an den hoch gewachsenen, brünetten Mann aus jener Nacht. Er hatte ihn seither nie wieder gesehen, aber seine Schwester hatte ihm erzählt, das der Unfallverursacher Rebecca besucht hatte, sich entschuldigte und die beiden ins Gespräch gekommen waren.

,,Er ist sehr nett und es tut ihm leid, wir haben beide nicht aufgepasst…" vollendetet Rebecca, ,,…er hat mich zum Kaffee eingeladen."

Ungläubig hob Chris die Augenbrauen, einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich.

Rebecca verdrehte die Augen: ,,Hör auf zu grinsen, Redfield! Es ist nicht das, was du denkst, ich bin schließlich immer noch verheiratet."

Er lächelte: ,,Hey…war doch nur ein Scherz…" dann wurde er ernst, ,,…Biegst du das mit Carlos wieder gerade?"

Sie seufzte schwer, überlegte vielleicht etwas zu lang, doch sagte dann: ,,Wenn er Jill nicht loslassen kann, dann nicht."

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte die Blondine an die Zimmertür, trat mit einem Lächeln ein, das jedoch gleich verging, als sie sah, das Rebecca es war, die Chris besuchte. ,,Oh…ich hoffe, ich störe nicht…" leise klang ihre Stimme, sie mied es Rebecca in die Augen zu sehen.

,,Nein, komm…" Chris streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, ,,…ich hab dich vermisst, Liebling…"

Rebecca schluckte, griff bereits nach ihren Krücken und richtete sich auf. Sie gab zu, ein Teil von ihr war eifersüchtig. Chris und Jill hatten einander und sie? Sie hatte gerade niemanden. Carlos war nicht da, hatte sie nicht mehr besucht, seit dem Streit vor ein paar Tagen und sie hasste es. Egal, was er getan hatte, sie liebte ihn doch noch.

Jill trat langsam näher, sah zu, wie Rebecca aufstand und gehen wollte und gab sich einen Ruck. Sie schluckte: ,,Du musst nicht gehen, Becca."

,,Doch Jill…" Rebecca seufzte, blickte nur flüchtig in die Augen der Blondine, ,,…Wir reden ein anderes Mal." Sie hinkte auf den Krücken davon, hinaus, aus dem Zimmer…

* * *

Chris ergriff Jills Hand, während seine andere schon zu ihrem Bauch wanderte, die Rundung berührte. Oh, wie hatte er sie vermisst, es war so einsam hier im Krankenhaus.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm, kam nicht um ein Lächeln, als sie sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bettkante setzte. ,,Hey…" hauchzart küsste sie seine Lippen, die Ansteckungsgefahr war vorbei.

Er lächelte ebenfalls, sie umarmen sich: ,,Hey…"

Beruhigt war sie, denn es schien ihm wirklich besser zu gehen: ,,Wie geht es dir heute? Besser doch, oder?" Sie löste sich von ihm, blicke ihn an.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja…etwas…" Müdigkeit lag in seinen Augen, ,,…und es ist noch viel besser, wenn du bei mir bist…." erneut legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrer beider Lippen, ehe er dann wissen wollte, ,,…und wie geht es dir? Euch?" Seine Hand stich über den großen Bauch von Jill.

Sie mochte es, wenn er das tat und nickte: ,,Gut…wieder…"

,,Wieso wieder?" er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Jill holte Luft, sie wollte es ihm jetzt endlich sagen, ihre Hand wanderte beiläufig in ihren Rücken, stützte ihr Kreuz: ,,…Ich hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten…mit dem Bauch und mit mir selbst."

Chris war plötzlich beunruhigt. ,,Ich verstehe nicht…bist du in Ordnung?"

,,Du weißt doch noch, das mein Blutdruck etwas hoch war…" als er nickte, fuhr sie fort, ,,…es hat sich nicht gebessert und meine Ärztin hat mir Medikamente verschrieben…"

,,Medikamente?…Aber…"  
,,Reg dich nicht auf, es ist alles okay, Chris…" Jill legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…Es kommt schon mal vor, vor allem, wenn man Zwillinge kriegt. Ich soll mich nur schonen, nicht aufregen…" sie rollte mit den Augen, ,,…die übliche Leier eben."

,,Du hast es doch selten geschafft, die Füße still zu halten…" er lächelte knapp, war erleichtert, das Jill ihm versicherte, das nichts ernstes im argen lag, ,,…genauso wenig wie ich…" Chris seufzte, ,,…Ich habe es so satt hier herum zu liegen und nichts machen zu dürfen."

Jill beugte sich etwas zu ihm, strich ihm über die Stirn. Sie war so froh darüber, das sein Fieber endlich weg war. ,,…Du warst…bist sehr krank, Chris. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

Die Finger seiner Hand strichen über ihre Wange, ihr einige Haarstränen hinters Ohr und er grinste einmal mehr: ,,Ich hatte heute morgen ein Gespräch mit dem Doc…" er räusperte sich, drehte dabei den Kopf zur Seite.

Gespannt lauschte Jill seinen Worten: ,,Und?"

,,Er meinte, es dauert noch, bis das alles auskuriert ist und der Husten wird wohl auch noch ein Weilchen da sein, aber meine Lungen hätten sich trotz der Krankheit schon gut gemacht…Wenn es so bleibt, dann kann ich vielleicht schon nächste Woche wieder nach Hause."

Überrascht sah sie in seine Augen: ,,Was?…Wirklich? Nach nur knapp drei Wochen schon?"

Er nickte: ,,Du hast eben ein Stehaufmännchen geheiratet…" Chris lachte, freute sich darüber, das sie sein Lachen mit einstimmte. Oh, wie sehr er es liebte, wenn sie lachte. Doch so schön der kurze Moment auch war, so schnell war er wieder vorbei, als Chris von einem weiteren Hustenanfall heim gesucht wurde. Ihm verging das Lachen, drehte er sich zur Seite, weg von ihr und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Jills Gesichtszüge verloren ebenfalls jegliche Freude, denn sie konnte nichts tun, außer zusehen. Sie strich ihm über den Rücken, wartete, bis es vorbei war.

Chris atmete durch, hielt Sekundenlang inne und schöpfte einfach nur Atem. Er fühlte sich beinahe so, als wenn er ein alter Mann wäre, kaum im Stande noch selbst zu atmen.

,,Dauert noch ein ganzes Weilchen, bis du wieder fitt bist." ihre Stimme ließ ihn sich wieder auf seinen Rücken drehen, seine Augen in ihre blicken.

Er nicke: ,,Ja…aber damit kann ich leben, solange ich dir nicht zur Last falle."  
Wieder strich sie ihm über die Stirn, durchs Harr, schüttete strickt den Kopf: ,,Aber nein…du bist mir noch nie zur Last gefallen, red dir das bloß nicht ein."

Chris schluckte: ,,Doch das bin ich, hör du lieber auf…das zu beschönigen. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie du dich um mich gekümmert hast, als meine Krankheit anfing…" er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte zu ihrem Bauch, ,,…vielleicht hat auch das dich einfach zu sehr angestrengt, immerhin war Eric ja auch rank gewesen und…"

,,Euch zu versorgen hat nicht das geringste mit meinem Blutdruck zu tun…" Jill stoppte, da sie selbst merkte, das sie Unsinn redetet, sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…oder zumindest nicht nur…Ach Chris, du kennst mich, du weißt wie sehr ich explodieren kann, wenn ich schwanger bin und seien wir mal ehrlich, momentan regt mich aber auch wirklich jede Kleinigkeit auf."

Er erinnerte sich, hob einen Mundwinkel: ,,Dazu noch die Stimmungsschwankungen? Claire hat mir alles erzählt."  
Jill nickte, hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Ehrlich, im Moment ist es alles andere als einfach. In einem Moment bin ich glücklich, im anderen bin ich so richtig am Ende und ich fange an zu heulen, auch wenn es keinen wirklichen Grund dafür gibt…"

,,Dauert ja nicht mehr lange."  
Sie zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch, drehte den Kopf zur Seite: ,,Ich will es nur endlich hinter mir haben."

Er grinste leicht: ,,Sieh es doch mal positiv…Du kannst essen was du willst, so viel du willst, du kannst die Leute um dich herum nerven wie es dir gefällt und du hast jede Entschuldigung für jegliches Verhalten."

Jill nahm seine Hand in ihre. Seine Wärme war gut und schön. Auch sie vermisste ihn. Sehr.

,,Kommen wir noch mal auf das zurück, was du mir vorhin gesagt hast…" Jill sah ihm in die Augen, ,,…Du könntest wirklich in ein paar Tagen schon entlassen werden?"  
Chris nickte: ,,Ich bin zwar noch weit davon entfernt gesund zu sein, aber…mein Arzt meinte, wenn ich es langsam angehen lasse, Bett- oder Couchruhe halte, dann könnte er mich vorzeitig auf Bewährung entlassen."

Amüsiert bei seinem Wortlauf, lächelte sie: ,,Du bist im Krankenhaus, nicht im Knast."

Er nickte: ,,Kommt aber fast aufs gleiche raus…"

Jill drückte seine Hand, ihr Herz schlug spürbar höher, sie konnte nicht leugnen, das Vorfreude darin lag: ,,Es wäre toll, wenn du wieder heim kommen würdest…es ist ohnehin etwas einsam, wenn Eric im Kindergarten ist."

Verdutzt blickte er sie an: ,,Ach ja?…Ich müsste zur Arbeit, wenn ich gesund wäre, dann wärest du mit Ben doch auch allein."

Die Blonde nickte: ,,Schon…und es ist vielleicht auch die ersten zwei Wochen gut, aber…um ehrlich zu sein, hasse ich es schon zu hause fest zu sitzen. Ich meine, irgendwann ist ja mal zu ende geputzt."

Chris nickte. Er verstand sie, denn noch nie zuvor war Jill so lange untätig dazu verdammt zuhause zu bleiben, doch sie tat es nicht für sich, sondern nur für ihre Kinder.

,,Sag mal?…" er räusperte sich, blickte sie an, ,,…Was hältst du von einem kurzen Urlaub?"

Verdattert und überrascht hielten ihre Augen seinen stand: ,,Was?"

Er nickte ein weiters Mal: ,,Ja, wir könnten ein paar Tage zu meiner Tante fahren. Du weißt doch. Tante Martha."

,,Ja…die Schwester deines Vaters…" Jill erinnerte sich, hatte diese Frau jedoch lange nicht mehr gesehen. Jahre nicht mehr. Sie war ein paar Mal zu besuch bei Chris und Claire gewesen und Jill wusste, das diese Frau eine Farm in der Nähe von Atlanta hatte.

,,Du zögerst…" stellte er fest, ,,…Magst du nicht?"

Jill sah unter sich: ,,Das ist es nicht…"

,,Was dann?"

,,Die Kinder…em…" sie schloss die Augen, ,,…Die Zwillinge, es ist eine Autofahrt von fast acht Stunden, wir würden sicher ewig brauchen mit den endlosen Toilettestopps an den Raststätten, außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich so lange sitzen kann."

,,Wenn dass das kleinste Problem ist…" er nahm ihre Hand, ,,…Wir können und ja Zeit lassen. Mein Doc meinte, etwas Urlaub könnte nicht schaden, es sei denn dein Doc hätte was dagegen."

,,Ich müsste nachfragen, aber ich denke nicht…"

,,Na also…" entgegnete Chris, ,,…ich habe schon mit Claire gesprochen, wenn es so weit ist, wird sie sich um Eric kümmern und die Burtons nehmen den Hund für ein paar Tage."  
Überrascht sah Jill in seine Augen: ,,Aber…wir beide allein? Ich dachte…naja…Eric mag doch Tiere und deine Tante hat einen ganzen Stall voll…"

Chris stimmte zu: ,,Sicher…aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir beide mal ganz alleine wohin fahren…" er schluckte, wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein und sprach seine Gedanken aus, ,,…Schatz, glaub nicht, ich habe nicht gemerkt, das du gestresst bist…auch wenn ich hier versauern muss, weiß ich, das du momentan so eine Art Burnout hast. Du musst mal etwas anderes sehen, als der alltägliche Alltag, wir beide müssen das und…" er holte noch einmal Luft, ,,…überleg mal, es ist das letzte Mal, das wir uns davon stehlen können bevor die Zwillinge da sind. Sieh es einfach als eine Art Urlaub zum Kraft auftanken, als Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wenn das Babygeschrei wieder los geht und…"

,,…nebenbei soll frische Landluft ja auch gesund sein…für dich…" vollendete Jill und hob amüsiert einen ihrer Mundwinkel.

Chris stimmte ihr Lächeln mit ein, dann fragte er: ,,Was meinst du?"

Sie seufze: ,,Ich frage meine Ärztin und wenn sie mir für die Zwillinge ein okay gibt, dann soll es so sein."

Er freute sich, küsste ihren Handrücken…

* * *

…und kaum hatte Jill das Krankenzimmer verlassen, stockte sie, als eine gewisse Person ihr gegenüber am Fenster lehnte und mit undeutbaren Augen anblickte.

,,Jake?…" sie war verwundert, ,,…Was tun Sie denn hier?"

,,Geht es ihm gut?" Der Söldner verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust stemmte ein Bein gegen die Wand, als er sich gegen die Fensterbank lehnte.

Jill hob die Augenbrauen.

Erkundigte sich Jake gerade wirklich nach Chris? Woher weiß der Sohn von Wesker eigentlich das Chris Redfield im Krankenhaus war? Jill hatte den jungen Mann schon ein paar Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

,,Rebecca hat es mir erzählt…" als konnte Jake Gedanken lesen, beantwortete er Jills ungestellte Frage, ,,…ich habe sie ein paar Mal besucht und da kam es rüber, keine Sorge, Püppchen, ich habe nicht vor deinen Göttergatten im Schlaf zu ersticken…" Jake grinste in seiner üblichen Manie, was Jill überhaupt nicht witzig fand.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte und die Tatsache, das dieser Mann hier war, gefiel ihr auch nicht.

,,Was wollen Sie hier, Mr. Muller?"

Der rothaarige Mann schluckte: ,,Ich wollte Mal Hallo sagen…" er löste sich von der Wand und kam auf Jill zu, ,,…Nein, eigentlich wollte ich zu Becca, aber sie ist schon weg, em…Ich muss sie erreichen, hast du Mal ´ne Telefonnummer? Die Private hab ich nicht."  
Verwirrt blickte Jill drein: ,,Sie arbeitet mit Ihnen und Sie kennen nicht Ihre Telefonnummer? Was wollen Sie von ihr?"

,,Top Secret, geht nur die Jungs bei der BSAA was an, du kennst ja den ganzen Mist…" Jake hielt nichts davon um den heißen Brei zu reden, ,,…ich wollte unseren Captain da drin fragen, aber der hatte ja gerade Besuch…"

Er war Wesker so ähnlich. Im Verhalten, in der Weise wie er sprach, ging, lächele…einfach alles.

,,…sag mal kann es sein, das ich dich jedes Mal aus der Fassung bringe?…" Jake stand vor Jill. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als sie, weshalb sie aufblicken musste.

Unweigerlich huschten Erinnerungen in ihr hoch, wie Wesker einst so vor ihr stand. ,,Was…was meinen Sie?"

Der Söldner verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Na, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, als wenn meine Anwesenheit dir auf den Zeiger geht, so wie du immer drein blickst, oder ist es mein Stammbaum?…Kanntest du meinen alten Herrn etwa auch näher?"

Und Jill wandte sich ab.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite, ging einige Schritte in den Flur hinein, wartete bis der Pfleger vorbei gegangen war, ehe sie weiter sprach: ,,…Sie haben ja keine Ahnung…"

,,Ja und davon habe ich viel…" Jake drehte sich zu ihr um. Er konnte seine Eindrücke nicht länger zurück halten, die er während seiner Zeit hier in Washington aufgeschnappt hatte. Immerhin hatte er durch Rebecca und der Forschung an einem Antigen durch sein Blut einiges mit der BSAA zu tun und auch einiges aufgeschnappt.

,,…Du warst die Agentin, nicht wahr? Die damals in Europa verschwunden war…und drei Jahre später in Afrika wieder von den Toten auferstand."

Irgendwie hatte Jill das erwartet. Wenn Jake auch nur einen kleinen Teil des Verstandes seines Vaters geerbt hatte, brauchte er nicht lange um zwischen die Zeilen zu blicken.

Die Blondine nickte auf seine Frage hin.

,,Weskers Gefangene…" hauchte Jake, musterte die Frau vor ihm.

Jill drehte den Kopf, blickte über ihre Schulter zu ihm: ,,…Nur eine von vielen, ihr Vater hat nicht nur mein Leben zerstört."

Neugierig kniff Jake die Augenbrauen zusammen, schloss zu Jill auf und stellte sich vor sie. Er wollte so viel Wissen, seine Vergangenheit war noch immer ein Rätsel, noch immer wusste der Söldner keine Einzelheiten. ,,Du kannst mir sicher ´n Haufen erzählen`, immerhin war mein Vater derjenige der dich drei Jahre lang gefoltert hat…"

Seine Worte zwickten Jill nicht wenig, aber sie spürte, das es gut war darüber zu reden. Sie fühlte, das es richtig war Jake einzuweihen, denn ganz gleich, ob sie den jungen Mann kannte oder nicht, einerseits hatte er ein Recht darauf, andererseits war da irgendetwas, was sie drängte sich Jake auf diese Weise zu nähern.

,,Was wollen Sie noch wissen?…" fragte Jill, ,,…Chris hat Ihnen doch sicher schon einiges erzählt."

,,Ja, auch Sherry und Rebecca…aber…" Jake stürzte die Lippen, ,,…ich will Dinge wissen, die sonst keiner weiß…Ich kenne meinen Vater nicht, ich weiß nur von seinen Taten, das er ein Menschenfeind und Wahnsinnig war, aber…"  
,,…Was soll ich Ihnen sagen, Jake…" ging Jill dazwischen, ,,…Es stimmt. In Ihrem Vater gab es nichts mehr, was man menschlich bezeichnen konnte. Er war skrupellos, eiskalt und jeder, der seine Pläne zunichte machen wollte, bereute es…" sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich habe es lange genug mit angesehen, ansehen müssen…Er hat mich gefügig gemacht, zu seiner Sklavin, ich habe Dinge gesehen, die er Menschen antat, unschuldigen Menschen, die so schrecklich waren…das ich kaum mehr zurück denken will, Dinge, die mich auch heute noch in meinen Alpträumen verfolgen. Albert Wesker war besessen von der Idee, die Menschheit zu retten, sie zu bessern, auf seine eigene verrückte Art, dieser Virus hätte die Welt wie wir sie kennen damals zerstört, Jake."

Man konnte deutlich sehen, das ihre Worte in den jungen Mann sackten.

,,Wie kam es dazu?…" wollt er wissen, ,,…Ich meine, du bist sicher nicht freiwillig in den Dienst meines Alten Herrn getreten…"

,,Nein…" Jill sah zu Boden, brauchte einige Sekunden, doch dann antwortete sie, ,,…Er war dabei Chris umzubringen, ich musste es einfach verhindern…"

,,…und hast dich selbst für den Kerl aufgegeben, den du liebst?…" vollendetet Jake, ,,…Romantisch…" dann seufze er, ehe er weiter sprach und unter sich blickte. Er wirkte gerade überhaupt nicht mehr selbstsicher wie sonst. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, das ihm die ganze Sache nachging, klar, niemand hörte gerne, das der eigene Vater ein Wahnsinniger war, ,,…Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, je mehr ich höre…wünsche ich mir, das mein Erzeuger lediglich ein Versager mit Alkoholproblem war, der meine Mutter auf die klassische Art hängen ließ, anstatt so was serviert zu bekommen."

,,Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen, Jake…" Jill hatte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter gelegt.

Schweigend nickte der junge Mann in Schwarz und schluckte, ehe er das Wort ergriff: ,,Na immerhin konnte dein Gatte meinem alten Herrn die Lichter ausknipsen ehe es zu spät war."

Jill zog ihre Hand zurück, sah zur Seite. Eine dicke Gänsehaut lag ihr auf dem Rücken und sie wusste, das sie gegen die Geheimhaltung verstieß, gegen das Versprechen, das sie Chris gegeben hatte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie konnte Jake nicht länger mit dem Wissen leben lassen, keinen Vater mehr zu haben, sie wusste nicht wieso, Himmel, es war der Teufel Albert Wesker, dennoch fühlte Jill sich verpflichtet seinem Sohn die Wahrheit zu sagen.

,,Er lebt…"

Umgehend hob Jake den Kopf, musterte die Blondine eindringlich.

Jill sah zu ihm, sah in seine Augen, es waren die von Wesker: ,,Ihr Vater lebt, Jake…Chris hat ihn nicht umgebracht."

Verdutzt zog der rothaarige Söldner die Augenbrauen erneut zusammen: ,,Was soll das heißen? So wurde es mir von der BSAA bestätigt."

,,Es ist die offizielle Fassung, das Albert Wesker am 09 März 2009 durch das Einschreiten von BSAA Agenten in Afrika ausgeschaltet worden war, doch das stimmt nicht…" Jill riss dem Mann gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weg, sich selbst wohl auch, denn sie war eigentlich nicht befugt darüber zu reden, es würde sicher Ärger geben, ,,…er hat überlebt…Er wollte Rache, hat unseren Sohn entführt, doch er konnte aufgehalten werden. Seitdem sitzt er in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt der BSAA in Washington unter strenger Bewachung."

Jake schluckte, atmete durch, ehe er die Information sacken ließ. Hatte er einen Grund ihr zu glauben…er tat es einfach.

Seine Hand wanderte in sein Genick, verharrte dort: ,,Warum ist er nicht tot? Das Gericht hätte ihn doch auf den Stuhl bringen müssen…" er blickte zurück zu Jill.

Sie gab ihm die Antwort: ,,Wir hatten unsere Aussagen gemacht, das Gericht fand es eine härtere Strafe ihn einfach weg zu sperren, als ihn umzubringen und er hat es auch verdient…Wesker verdient jede einzelne Sekunde im Abseits und der Gefangenschaft, glauben Sie mir, der Tod wäre eine Gnade für ihn gewesen."

,,Ich will ihn sehen…" platze es aus Jake heraus.

Jill schluckte: ,,Das ist nicht so einfach, er wird streng bewacht und…"

,,…und Chris Redfield ist ein hohes Tier bei der BSAA, ich bin sicher er hat Zugang…" Jake griff Jill an die Schulter, ,,…und seine Frau kann mir da behilflich sein. Helfen Sie mir!"

,,Jake…" sie wollte widersprechen, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. ,,Komm schon, Blondie! Du bist mir ohnehin noch was schuldig und…Ich muss es wissen, ich muss meinem Erzeuger gegenüber treten…"

Sie blickte in seine Augen, er in ihre, sekundenlang geschah nichts…


	33. Chapter 33

Jack hielt an.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Hier sollte es also sein?

Er war mit Jill hier raus gefahren, in ein Gefängnis außerhalb von Washington, einen Hochsicherheitstrakt. Kahl und kalt.

Schweigend war er ihr hinterher gegangen, hatte gesehen, wie Jill die Wachen ohne Schwierigkeiten überzeugen konnte und war ihr hinab gefolgt, in die Kellerräume, in den hintersten Teil des Gemäuers. Der Geruch von Stein und Beton lag in der Luft, eine Metalltür genau vor ihnen.

Zwei weitere, bewaffnete Wachposten, sie wichen zur Seite, als die blonde Frau mit ihnen sprach und dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

,,Hinter dieser Tür…" sagte Jill, ,,…weiter gehe ich nicht." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich dabei dachte, Jake hier her zu bringen, wusste sie doch, das sie es hatte tun müssen und das Chris ausflippen würde, wenn er es erfuhr.  
Der rothaarige Mann nickte.

Es war also an Jake allein die letzten Meter zu gehen. Jill hatte ihm auf der Fahrt hier her einiges erzählt, er wusste, was Albert Wesker der Menschheit angetan hatte, seinen Versuchskaninchen und auch wozu er Jill Valentine benutzt hatte. Jake schauderte innerlich schon.

Verwand mit so einem Monster zu sein, das wünschte er keinem, aber er wäre nicht Jake Muller, wenn er einfach den Kopf im Hintern verstecken würde.

Er würde seinem Erzeuger gegenübertreten, allein schon um zu sehen, was passierte, um zu wissen, wie sein `Vater´ war.

Der Söldner zupfte seine Jacke zurecht, steckte dann die Hände in die Hosentaschen und trat vor. Tief durchatmend, ohne recht zu wissen, wie er sich fühlen sollte, wartete bis einer der Wachposten die Tür mit dem komplizierten Schließmechanismus entriegelte und dann war er drin…

Düster war es in dem kleinen Flur.

Am Ende, nur etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt war ein Gitter eingezogen, es verhinderte das man zur eigentlichen Zelle vordringen konnte. Ein kleiner, Panzerglasschacht auf mittlerer Höhe verband die beiden Gitter, war wohl dazu da, das man dem Gefangenen das Nahrungstablett zuschieben konnte. Die Zelle an sich war karg eingerichtet. Ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Bett, daneben eine kleine Stange, worauf einige Kleidungsstücke hingen. Dusche und Toilette waren durch einen Vorhang abgetrennt. Überwachungskameras sicherten das Treiben des Gefangenen.

Und dort saß er auch, auf seinem Bett.

Ein stahlblonder Mann, graue, stechend Augen, kein einziger Deut verließ seine zu Stein erfrorene Mine. Schweigend musterte Albert Wesker den sich nähernden jungen Mann.

Und Jake blickte einfach nur stumm zurück.

Sie hatten rech gehabt.

Jeder, der behauptete er würde seinem Vater ähneln, hatte verdammt noch mal recht gehabt. Es kam Jake so vor, als würde er sein Spiegelbild in zwanzig, dreißig Jahren erblicken.

Er schnaufte, blickte den Gefangenen eindringlich an, musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Einen grauen Overall trug Wesker und auch er war es, der den jungen Mann beobachtet.

Seine Fähigkeiten waren weg, sein Vorteil vergangen, so war er verdammt auf ewig hier fest zu sitzen, ohne jegliche Chance auf Flucht, doch wer war dieser Mann? Wieso wich das tägliche Routineprogramm ab, indem lediglich ein, zwei Wärter kamen, ihm das Essen brachten. Wieso wurde nun dieser Jüngling geschickt? Noch dazu in erbärmlicher Straßenkleidung.

,,Wer bist du?…" sprach Weckers kalte Stimme, ,,…Sicher viel zu jung für ein MP…"

Jake stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte, schnaufte erneut und schüttelte knapp den Kopf: ,,Nee, bin nicht beim Militär, eher das Gegenteil…"

,,Was willst du hier, wenn es keinen deiner Befehle verlangt? Verschwinde!"

Jake nickte: ,,Das werde ich, keine Sorge, Kumpel…wollt mir nur mal ansehen, was mein alter Herr so treibt."

Wesker verzog keine Mine. Er blieb starr.

,,Sicher erinnerst du dich nicht…" Jake lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Gitterwand, schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Mann, und ich dachte immer du bist nur ein Versager, der meine Mutter im Stich gelassen hat, aber nein, ich muss erfahren, mein Vater ist ein größenwahnsinniger Spinner!" Wut kochte in dem jungen Mann auf.

,,Wovon redest du?"

,,Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht mehr?…" wollte Jake wissen, ,,…Anja? Meine Mutter? Sie ging nach Edonia zurück, als du sie verlassen hast."

,,Anja?…" Wesker erinnerte sich, ,,...Anja Muller?"

Ja, in den tiefen seines wieder menschlichen Gedächtnisses erkannte er die Wahrheit. Jahrzehnte war es her, damals, als er noch versuchte an Macht zu kommen und an Einfluss. Als er damals in Raccoon auch Birkin und seine Frau getroffen hatte. Wesker braucht nicht lange um zu begreifen: ,,Du bist mein Sohn?"

Jake nickte, hatte den Kopf zu ihm gedreht und hielt den Augen seines Vaters stand. ,,Hast du es gewusst?"

Wesker erhob sich, wandelte zu den Gittern, näher zu seinem Sprössling und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen beiden ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen. Er nickte: ,,Anja sagte mir, sie wäre schwanger, würde abtreiben lassen."  
,,Tja, zu schade, hat sie nicht."

,,Warum nicht? So war es abgemacht!" Wesker wurde wütend.

Jake zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Was?"

,,Ich habe ihr das Geld gegeben, das sie dich weg machen lässt…" böse funkelte Wesker seinen Sohn an, ,,…Ich brauche keinen Erben, der mir den Thron streitig macht. Sie hat mir den Arztbericht zukommen lassen, so hat sie mich getäuscht?"  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Innerlich war er fassungslos über das, was er gerade hören musste. ,,Keinen Erben? Deinen Thron? Hör dich doch mal an, Mann, du spinnst!"

,,Sie hat mich also tatsächlich betrogen? Dieses Dreckstück! Hinter meinem Rücken, hat sie sich zur Welt gebracht?…Jetzt weiß ich auch weshalb sie den Putzjob bei Umbrella aufgegeben hat und in ihre Heimat zurück gegangen war!"

Und Jake erkannte es auch. Jetzt machte alles Sinn.

Wenn also seine Mutter damals von seinem Vater Geld für eine Abtreibung bekommen hatte, ihm gefälschte Arztberichte hat zukommen lassen, konnte sie nicht länger in den Staaten bleiben. Sie hatte ihr neues Leben dort hinwerfen und nach Edonia zurückkehren müssen. Alles was seine Mutter aufgegeben hatte, aus diesem Drecksloch von Heimat raus zu kommen, dem Hungertod und der Armut zu entkommen, alles hatte sie wieder auf sich genommen, um ihm, ihrem Sohn das Leben zu schenken und so hart Jake nach außen hin auch war, desto gerührt war er in diesem Moment.

Er hatte Anja viel zu verdanken, auch wenn er wusste, das mit der medizinischen Hilfe hier in den Staaten vielleicht noch hätte leben könnte.

,,Ich schwöre dir, Jungchen, wenn ich jemals hier raus komme, dann mach ich deine verlogene Mutter fertig!" Weskers Wut war da, er umfasste die Gitter, fest, als würde er sie zerdrücken wollen. Verachtend und voller Zorn funkelten seine Augen seinen Sohn an.

Jake tat es ihm gleich. Auch er umfasst die Gitter, fing die Augen seines Vaters und ein bedauerndes Grinsen entwich ihm: ,,Das kannst du nicht…Mutter ist schon lange tot. Der Krebs hat sie zerfressen…"  
,,So dann hat sie doch noch bekommen, was sie verdient hat!…Was tust du nun hier?…" Wesker wollte den Mann nicht sehen, ,,…Ich habe keinen Sohn!"

,,Oh doch, mein Freund, den hast du, aber keine Sorge um dein Erbe…ich will es überhaupt nicht haben, nein…den ich werde nicht für die Sünden büßen, die mein Vater begangen hat! Ich bin her gekommen, um zu sehen, was aus mir niemals werden soll…" Jake blickte Wesker weiterhin an, ,,…Das muss dich doch zerfressen, was?…Von deinem Sprössling zu erfahren, der die Welt retten wird?"

Wesker schwieg.

Oh, wie sehr hasste er seinen Sohn? Ja, seinen Sohn.

Wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er ihn eigenhändig umgebracht. Einen Sohn zu haben, das war eine Schande, ach wenn er doch nur aus diesem Trakt ausbrechen könnte, wenn er doch nur im Besitz seiner Fähigkeiten wäre, er würde die gesamte Menschheit abschlachten. Sein Hass war so groß in ihm, das es auch dafür reichen würde…

* * *

,,Und?…" Claire stand in ihrem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, vor Jill, und drehte sich im Kreis, ,,…Was sagst du? Es passt wieder."

Jill hatte Claires Tochter auf dem Arm, musterte ihre Schwägerin, die ihr Brautkleid anprobierte. Es war nur noch knapp ein Monat bis zu der Hochzeit von Claire und Matt.

,,Sieht gut an dir aus…" sagte Jill. Das Kleid hatte normale, etwas breitere Träger, einen Unterrock mit Tüll und über das gesamte weiß, auch über die Arme, erstreckte sich fein genähte Spitze.

,,Ich weiß…" Claire strahlte, ,,…Mom hätte es nicht anders gewollt, ich liebe dieses Kleid…" sie hob den Rock an, drehte sich noch einmal.

,,Ja, Matt wird sicher Augen machen…" Jill lächelte, tätschelte dem quengeligen Baby über den Rücken, das an seinen Fingern lutschte.

Plötzlich dann blieb Claire stehen: ,,Sag mal…was soll ich mit meinen Haaren machen? Sie sind ja wirklich lang geworden. Hochstecken?"

Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, du bist zu jung dafür. Du kannst einen Teil hochstecken, den Rest Hängen lassen. Spiel ein bisschen mit deinem Lockenstab rum, dir fällt sicher etwas ein."

,,Hm, deine Frisur an deiner Hochzeit hat mir gut gefallen."

Jill lächelte, ,,…Du hast sie ja auch gemacht."

,,Eben drum…" Claire lachte, kam auf ihre Freundin zu und hauchte Kathryn einen Kuss auf die Wange, ,,…Mami zieht sich wieder um, sei schön artig…" dann sah sie zu Jill, ,,…bis gleich." Sie verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Jill setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete. Das Baby auf ihren Armen war lebhaft und strampelte leicht, die Kleine war Claire wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Unweigerlich dachte sie an die letzten Stunden zurück. Sie hatte Jake zu Wesker gebracht, sie war seit Jahren nicht mehr so nahe an ihrem einstigen Peiniger gewesen, hatte es jedoch auch nicht gewagt mit hinein zu gehen.

Gut, es war ja auch ganz allein die Sache von Jake, auch wenn ihre eigene Neugier groß war. Jill konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl Wesker gegenüber treten zu müssen. Klar, sie hatte ihn nie wieder sehen wollen, war froh, wie die Gerichtsverhandlungen damals vorbei waren und dennoch. Diese Gedanken hatte sie jetzt schon eine Weile und immer wieder kam das in ihr hoch. Es war beinahe so als wenn etwas sie hin drängte, etwas, das vorhin auch gedrängt hatte, Jake die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sollte sie es also auch tun?

Irgendwann?

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte und blickte in die dunklen Augen ihrer Patentochter. Was würde Claire nur dazu sagen, oder gar Chris? Sie musste diese Gedanken einfach für sich behalten, sich auch nichts anmerken lassen. ,,Deine Godi denkt zu viel nach, Süße…"

,,Was meinst du?" Claires Stimme klang gedämpft aus dem Schlafzimmer, die Tür war einen Spalt breit offen.

Jill lächelte: ,,Ach, nichts, ich tausche mich nur ein bisschen mit deiner Tochter aus."  
Man konnte Claire lachen hören: ,,Und? Was hat sie zu sagen?"  
,,Wenn sie nach dir kommt, eine ganze Menge…" Jill drehte den Kopf zum Schlafzimmer. Claire trat gerade hinaus, zupfte sich noch ihr Oberteil zurecht.

,,Schon fertig? Ging aber schnell…"

Claire nickte, nahm neben Jill platz und ihre Tochter wieder in ihre Arme: ,,Ja, Matt kommt nicht vor acht heute nach hause, ich verstecke das Kleid später…"

Jill nickte: ,,Okay…dann werd ich mal so langsam…"  
,,Warte!…" Claire hielt sie zurück, als sie aufstehen wollte, ,,…Du musst nicht gehen, em…du…"

,,Es ist alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge…" Jill legte ihrer Schwägerin eine Hand auf das Knie, ,,…Kathy kümmert sich um das Catering, die Kirch ist gebucht, es kann nichts mehr schief gehen…"

Claire verdrehte die Augen: ,,Ich red doch nicht von meiner Hochzeit. Ich weiß, das alles im Griff ist, du und Kathy, ihr wart mir ja eine wirklich große Hilfe…Nein, ich wollte nicht, das du schon gehst. Du hast doch noch Zeit, bis du deinen Sohn abholen musst."

,,Sicher…"

Claire unterbrach ihre Schwägerin einfach, ,,…Rebecca kommt jeden Moment."  
Jill stockte.

,,Rebecca?…" sie war überrascht, ,,…Wieso?"  
Claire wiegte ihr Baby in ihren Armen: ,,Na, sie will mit dir reden über…über die Sache im Krankenhaus. Sie weiß, das sie dir unrecht getan hat und es tut ihr wirklich leid…Sieh es ein, ihr müsst die ganze Sache einfach aus der Welt schaffen."

Die Blonde sah unter sich.

,,Komm schon, ihr seid immer so dicke Freundinnen gewesen, diese eine Lappalie darf das nicht kaputt machen, ohnehin geht es ihr scheiße, eben auch wegen der Sache mit Carlos. Du weißt ja, das er momentan irgendwo in einem Hotel herumlungert…Becca muss sich mit ihm zusammenraufen, da wäre es doch immerhin schön, wenn ihr beide wieder..."

Jill seufze: ,,Okay, okay…" sie musste nicht überzeugt werden, ,,…ich bleibe noch…"

Ja, sie hatte selbst nachgedacht, über das, was zwischen ihr und Rebecca vorgefallen war und ja, sie hatte es bereut, sie hätte vielleicht nicht so ganz eingeschnappt sein sollen, ganz gleich wie sehr die Worte ihrer Freundin sie verletzt hatten. Immerhin war Rebecca verletzt gewesen und sie liebte Carlos, also hatte sie ihm natürlich auch geglaubt. Jill seufzte innerlich. Sie hasste es, wie es sich entwickelt hatte, wünschte sich, das es nie geschehen wäre.

Wenn es Rebecca wirklich so leid tat, wie Claire behauptete, dann würde sie ihrer Freundschaft sicher noch eine Chance geben, denn es wäre schade sie zu verlieren. Jill hatte Rebecca als Freundin immer sehr geschätzt…


	34. Chapter 34

,,Oh, Christopher!…" Die bereits betagte, ältere Frau mit dem ergrauten Haar, das einmal Braun gewesen war, breitete freudig und lachend die Arme aus, kam auf Chris zu, kaum das er aus seinem Auto ausgestiegen war und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Chris entgegnete die Umarmung, lachte leise: ,,Hallo, Tante Martha…" Die frische Landluft wehte um sie herum, sofort stieg ihm der Geruch von einem Stall mit Tieren in die Nase, Heu und Erde. Es war der typische Landduft eben.

,,Ist das lange her, Junge, lass ich ansehen…" die rundliche Frau drückte sich von ihm, rieb ihm über die Oberarme, ,,...Oh, wie ich mich freue, dich zu sehen!" Ihre Augen leuchteten, sie freute sich wirklich ihren Neffen wieder zu sehen.

Hinter ihm regte sich etwas.

Es war Jill, die gerade aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, die Szene mit angesehen hatte. Sie sah sich um. Die Einfahrt in der sie standen, das Landhaus ein paar Meter weiter, daneben, rechter Hand eine Scheune, der weiße Lattenzaun, Heuballen, Traktor und Mähdrescher, ein wieherndes Pferd war zu hören, ja, es war eine richtige Farm, auf der sie gelandet war.

Seufzend stemmte Jill ihre Hände in ihren Rücken, sie war froh, endlich angekommen zu sein, die Fahrt endlich hinter sich zu haben.

Dann sah sie zu Chris und seiner Tante zurück, Martha kam breit Lächelnd auf sie zu, reichte ihr die Hand, was Jill unverzüglich entgegnete.

,,Hallo, Engelchen…" grüßte die Frau, ,,…ich bin froh, das ihr endlich hier seid, das mein Neffe es endlich mal geschafft hat vorbei zu kommen. Schade, das ihr euren Sohn nicht mitgebracht habt, aber…" sie sah vergnügt zu Jills Bauch, ,,…was sehe ich da? Ist noch eins im Anmarsch…"

Jill musste sich wirklich ein Lachen verkneifen aufgrund der doch etwas aufbrausenden Art der älteren Dame, sie tauschte einen Blick mit Chris und beließ es nur bei einem Grinsen: ,,…Danke, das wir her kommen durften, Misses Jennings."

,,Aber, aber Kindchen…" die grauhaarige Frau wank ab, ,,…nachdem Christopher mich angerufen, fragte, ob es uns was ausmachen würde, wenn ihr uns besucht, da hab ich mich riesig gefreut und ich habe gute Nachrichten für euch…" sie sah wieder zu Chris, ,,…Die Ferienwohnung im Dachgeschoss ist frei geworden, die letzten Kunden mussten aus beruflichen Gründen früher abreisen. Wir haben sie für euch her gerichtet, ihr braucht noch nicht mal im Gästezimmer zu übernachten."

,,Woww, Danke…" Chris war überrascht, wusste, dass seine Tante die Ferienwohnung eigentlich meistens vermietet hatte. Er legte einen Arm um Jills Schultern, ,,...aber du hast die Leute doch wohl nicht wegen uns zum Teufel gejagt?"

Martha lachte über dann Spaß, wank einmal mehr ab: ,,Ach wo, ich doch nicht…" sie blickte noch einmal auf die Schwanger und nickte: ,,Kommt rein, ich habe frische Limonade gemacht, dann können wir uns etwas unterhalten."

Chris tauschte noch einmal einen Blick mit Jill, dann folgten sie der Farmerin ins innere ihres Landhauses…

* * *

Chris lächele umgehend, als er zurück in das kleine Wohnzimmer kam. Er hatte nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen unten bei seiner Tante und deren Mann Jill nach oben gebracht, ihr die kleine Wohnung gezeigt und sich für einen Moment entschuldigt, um ihre und seine Reisetasche aus dem Auto auszuladen und jetzt, als er zurück kam, war Jill bereits auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

Es war erst kurz nach acht und ja, ziemlich früh, doch er wusste, das Jill in der letzten Zeit ziemlich häufig ziemlich müde war, zumal sie die Fahrt hier her schon angestrengt hatte, auch mit den gefühlten eintausend Pausen an Raststätten. Sie hatten sich so viel Zeit gelassen, das sich die siebenstündige Fahrt von morgens bis in den frühen Abend hinein gezogen hatte.

Leise kam Chris näher und setzte sich neben sie auf die Kante der Couch, etwas Platz war noch da, wenn auch nicht viel, da Jills Bauch ordentlich gewachsen war.

Sanft legte Chris seine Hand daran, streichelte zärtlich darüber und lächelte. Es war der zwanzigste Februar, also nur noch knapp zehn Wochen. Er konnte dieses Glück noch immer kaum fassen.

Jill sah aus, wie ein Engel.

Sie lag auf der linken Seite, die Hände unter dem Kopf, das hellblonde Haar umrandete ihr hübsches Gesicht. Langsam gingen ihre Atemzüge und dann regte sie sich.

Blinzelnd schlug sie die Augen auf, sah sich um und traf seine Augen. Sie schien sich selbst zu wundern, dann kam es ihr: ,,Ich bin eingeschlafen!"

Chris lächelte erneut: ,,Ja."

,,Oh, Chris, tut mir leid…" sie wollte sich hochstemmen, doch er hielt sie zurück. ,,Macht doch nichts, Süße, bleib liegen. Glaub mir, du hast jedes recht zu schlafen, wenn du müde bist."

,,Nein war nur ein ziemlich langer Tag…" sie zwang sich dennoch hoch. Chris griff ihr umgehend an den Arm, half ihr, denn schon jetzt war Jill so unbeweglich wie damals mit Eric kurz vor dessen Geburt. Ihr Bauch war wirklich riesig und allein, würde sie sich wohl kaum aufrichten können.

Sie atmete aus, als sie saß, lehnte ihren Oberköper gegen das Polster zurück und strich sich mit beiden Händen über ihre Kugel. Sie stieß seichte Luft aus den Lungen, unglaublich wie kurzatmig sie schon jetzt war.

,,Ist groß, nicht wahr?" fragte Chris amüsiert und setzte sich neben sie.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…diesmal ist es wohl wirklich aus mit meiner Wespentaille." Dann lächelte sie.

,,Was?" er tat es ihr gleich, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: ,,Ich kann sie fühlen."  
Chris legte umgehen abermals eine Hand an ihren Bauch, doch er fühlte es nicht. Er hatte schon seit zwei, drei Wochen nichts mehr gefühlt. Je größer die Babys wurden, desto weniger Platz hatten sie in Jills Bauch, zwar bewegten sie sich etwas, aber nicht mehr so stark.

,,Keine Sorge…" meinte Jill aufmunternd und legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…wenn die zwei erst Mal da sind, nerven sie dich noch für den Rest deines Lebens."

Er lachte und hielt ihre Hand.

Ja, Jill hatte recht. Es würde sicher alles gut gehen. Ihr Blutdruck war dank der Medikamente gefallen und unter Kontrolle und solange sie sich ausrechend schonte, was sie auch tat, würden sie alle strickt durch bis ins Ziel kommen.

Natürlich hatte Chris sich auch Gedanken über die Fahrt hier her gemacht, doch laut Jills Frauenärztin, war es sogar eine gute Sache, ein wenig Urlaub zu haben, so lange man es eben langsam angehen ließe und genug Zeit bei der Hin- und Rückfahrt einplante.

,,Und? Wie findest du meine Tante und ihren Mann?" fragte Chris dann und beugte sich nach vorne, um das Fernsehprogramm umzuschalten. Sie wollten sich gleich gemeinsam einen Spielfilm ansehen, das taten sie gerne zusammen.

Jill sah ihm zu: ,,Nett."

,,Nur nett?…" Chris blickte seine Frau an.

Verlegen grinste sie: ,,Naja, sie nennt mich Engelchen und Kindchen, ist wohl ein bisschen verhätschelt, deine Tante."

Er stimmte lachend zu: ,,Das war sie schon immer. Ich kann vier oder vierzig sein, ich bleibe immer `ihr Junge´."

Jill hatte Martha Jennings schon früher kennen gelernt, allerdings nur flüchtig. Zu ihrer Hochzeit waren seine Verwandten nicht gekommen, da sich Peter, Marthas Mann, unverhofft bei der Arbeit an der Scheune das Bein gebrochen hatte und sie sich um ihn kümmern musste, deshalb konnte Jill von sich behaupten diese Frau vielleicht einmal in ihrem Leben gesehen zu haben. Sie kannte sie kaum.

,,…Also, wenn die beiden damals das Sorgerecht für Claire und mich bekommen hätte und nicht Tante Sylvia, dann hätte er mich sicher nicht mit gerade Mal achtzehn vor die Tür gesetzt, aber das Geld war damals einfach zu knapp."

Ja, Chris´ Vater hatte zwei Schwestern gehabt, Martha und Sylvia, die sich beide nie gut verstanden haben. Letztere war mittlerweile auch schon gestorben, so war Tante Martha die einzig lebende Verwandte, die Chris noch hatte, mit Ausnahme natürlich von Claire.

Die Blondine nickte: ,,…muss schwer gewesen sein…"

Chris nickte: ,,Aber immerhin war ich älter als du, als ich allein für mich sorgen musste. Wann kam dein Dad noch mal in den Knast?"

Jill überlegte nur kurz: ,,Ich war sechzehn und stand auf der Straße…" sie seufzte, ,,…Ich hatte nicht das Glück einen Verwandten zu haben und die staatlichen Kinderheime in die ich gesteckt wurde sind auch nicht das wahre gewesen. Ich habe nach ein paar Monaten, mit siebzehn, die Fliege gemacht, bin zur Armee…"

,,…und jetzt bist du hier…" Chris blickte sie weiterhin an, ,,…Ich glaube kaum, das wir beide, also unser Leben so verlaufen wären, wäre unsere Jugend anders abgelaufen."  
Sie stimmte zu, legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter: ,,…aber dafür haben wir jetzt uns. Du warst schon immer meine Familie. Du und die Jungs bei STARS."

Chris erinnerte sich zurück, schmunzelte: ,,Ja, wir waren ein richtiges Team, ein Clan."

Jill nickte. Sie bedauerte es jedoch nicht mehr. Klar, es tat noch immer weh, immerhin waren es alle liebe Freunde gewesen, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern, also ließ sie es sich das alles anders zu wünschen.

Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke, sie hob den Kopf. Adressierte ihren Ehemann: ,,Ist eigentlich Eiscreme da?"

Er grinste hielt ihrem Blickkontakt stand: ,,Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, ich hätte Tante Martha verschwiegen, das meine schwangere Frau in Eiscreme baden könnte und sie sicher ganz gereizt wäre, wenn sie während unseres Kurzurlaubs auf darauf verzischten müsste?…Sie hat etwas eingekauft."

Jill lächelte: ,,Kannst du es holen? Wie sollen wir uns sonst einen gemütlichen Abend vorm Fernseher machen und unseren Valentinstag nachholen?"

Chris grinste, stahl sich einen Kuss von ihr: ,,Bist du nicht zu müde?"

,,Doch, aber ich kann ja nicht rund um die Uhr schlafen und naja…wenn es etwas zu Naschen gibt, warum nicht?"

,,Okay…" Er nickte amüsiert, stand bereits auf und freute sich darauf einen gemütlichen, ruhigen Abend mit Jill zu verbringen. Immerhin hatten sie Valentinstag vor einer Woche getrennt verbringen müssen, Zeit also, um das nachzuholen…

* * *

Seit geraumer Zeit lief der Actionfilm mit Bruce Willis im Fernseher.

Jill saß an Chris´ Seite und löffelte die Eiscreme aus dem Becher. Sie sah zu ihm auf, nahm einen Löffel voll und hielt es ihm vor den Mund: ,,Magst du?"

Er drehte den Kopf vom Fernseher weg, sah sie lächelnd an und wollte seinen Mund schon öffnen, da zog sie ihm belustigt den Löffel vorm Munde weg und tippte auf ihre Lippen: ,,Kostet was!"

Umgehend fing Chris an zu lachen, hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und sah sie wieder an: ,,…Du könntest ruhig mal etwas Mitleid mit mir haben…"

,,Hm…" machte sie spielerisch neckend, steckte sich demonstrativ den Löffel selbst in den Mund.

Chris lachte einmal mehr. Er mochte es, wenn Jill zufrieden war und er fand es unglaublich, welchen Appetit seine Frau auf Eiscreme hatte. ,,Als du mit Eric schwanger warst, warst du süchtig nach Sahne, jetzt nach Eis…ich hoffe, du wirst nicht nach hause rollen."

,,Ey!…" protestierend kniff sie ihm in den Oberschenkel, ,,…Nenn mit ja nicht Fett, mein Lieber! Du hast mir das eingebrockt."

,,Ach komm…eingebrockt ist so ein furchtbar hartes Wort."

Sie lächelte: ,,Na und? Du hast es manchmal verdient!…" allerdings gab sie nach, bei dem kleinen Wortgefecht, dem kleinen Spaß, den sie miteinander machten und sie reichte ihm einen vollen Löffel und ja, diesmal ließ sie Chris vom Eis kosten.

,,Und?" fragte sie dann.

Verwundert blickte er sie an: ,,Was? Ist nur Eiscreme. Schmeckt nach Erdbeeren oder so."

Sie nickte beiläufig, `fütterte´ ihn noch einmal und fragte: ,,Was machen wir morgen? Sehen wir uns die Stadt an?"

Er schluckte die kalte Süßigkeit: ,,Wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst, ein kleiner Spaziergang kann sicher nicht schaden."

Jill blickte verdutzt drein: ,,Ob ich mich in der Lage dazu fühle? Wer hat denn gerade drei Wochen im Krankenhaus gelegen?…Naja, Hauptsache, wir finden irgendwo was essbares."

Noch einmal hob er amüsiert die Mundwinke, mochte es ihre endloses Geplapper zu zuhören. Unglaublich fand er es auch, das schwangere Frauen immer nur ans Essen dachten - das hieße, bei seiner Frau war es zumindest so. Er musterte sie. Trotz der Zwillingsschwangerschaft war Jill immer noch relativ schlank. Viel hatte sie kaum zugenommen. ,,Ich frag mich wo du das ganze Futter hinstreckst. Bei dem was du verdrückst, müsstest du wirklich kugelrund sein."

,,Ich esse für drei, vergiss das nicht…" sie stürzte die Lippen und gönnte sich den nächsten Löffel. Dann durchzog sie ein heftiger Tritt. Jill bäumte sich auf, ,,…Auh!" Das Besteck fiel ihr hin.

Direkt waren Chris´ Augen auf sie gerichtet, bei ihrem Keuchen ahnte er das Schlimmste: ,,Was has du?"

Jill hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, stemmte sich die freie Hand ins Kreuz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Nichts…sie treten nur…" sie stöhnte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, jeglicher Spaß war aus ihren Augen gewichen, ,,…Ich habe jedes Mal das Gefühl, das die Football spielen und mir dabei die Wirbelsäule zertreten."

Chris hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Seine Hand legte er an ihren Rücken, massierte ihre Wirbelsäule im unteren Bereich. Er wusste, wie stark ihre Schmerzen manchmal waren und je weiter Jill kam, je schlimmer wurde es. ,,Willst du dich hinlegen?"

Sie atmete durch, zuckte noch einmal unter dem Ziehen und nickte dann.

Er stand umgehend auf, machte ihr Platz und nahm ihr den Eisbecher ab, den er auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte.

Jill legte sich derweil einfach hin, auf die Seite. Sie hatte schon jetzt Schwierigkeiten ihre Beine anzuheben. Als sie lag, forme sie sich das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf zurecht, während Chris eine Decke nahm und seine Frau zudeckte. Er sah in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, das sie noch immer Schmerzen hatte und setzte sich auf die Sofakante vor sie. Seine Hand glitt noch einmal in ihren Rücken: ,,Bist du sicher, das es geht? Tante Martha hat bestimmt irgendwie ein paar Schmerzmittel, die du…"

,,Nein!…" Jill unterbrach ihn strickt, ,,…Keine Medikamente!…" sie atmete ein weiteres Mal durch, strich sich selbst über ihren Bauch, ,,…Ich komm schon klar…" Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

Chris nickte, hatte seine freie Hand ebenfalls an ihren Bauch gelegt. Obgleich er kau was fühlen konnte, fragte er: ,,Was machen die da drin? Tango Tanzen?"

Jill hatte ihre andere Hand, nachdem sie sich das Haar nach hinten gestrichen hatte, unter ihren Kopf gelegt und zuckte nur knapp mit den Schultern. Noch immer atmete sie tief durch, versuchte die Pein in ihrem Rücken auszuhalten: ,,Keine Ahnung…fühlt sich eher an, als würden sie miteinander zanken."

Er lachte: ,,Jetzt schon? Dann hoffen wir mal, das wir sie bändigen können, wenn sie erst mal da sind."

Auch Jill musste lächeln, sie verdrehe die Augen: ,,…ich wollt´ es wäre schon so weit."

,,Das geht schneller als du denkst…" entgegnete er, ,,…Sieh mal, in zwei Wochen schon ist Claires Hochzeit und dann dauert es nur noch fast zwei Monate."

Jill nickte…

* * *

,,So, es ist jetzt genau…" Chris riss seine Augen von dem Gerät weg, blickte auf seine Armbanduhr, ,,…08:29..." dann sah er wieder hoch, hinein in den Camcorder, den er hielt, sich selbst auf Band aufnahm, ,,…Die erste Nacht wirklich richtig gut geschlafen, kein vergleich mehr zu dem elenden Krankenhaus…" er drehte das Gerät um, filmte nun aus dem Fenster, ,,…es ist noch ziemlich frisch draußen, aber die Sonne scheint, ist immerhin etwas…"

Kurz hielt er inner, um sich seine freie Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Wieder hustetet er. Ja, seine Erkrankung war schlimm gewesen, der Husten zeugte noch davon und er hoffte, das dieser Urlaub ihm gut tun würde.

Chris räusperte sich, hielt den Camcorder wieder ruhig, dessen Bild total verwackelt war und schluckte, ehe er erneut das Wort ergriff, sich vom Wohnzimmer aus ins Schlafzimmer begab: ,,…Und hier…" er blickte auf das Display, lächelte, als er die Person filmte, die noch immer seelenruhig schlief, ,,…da haben wir Mami…sie schläft noch immer, diese Schlafmütze…"

Jill lag auf der Seite, hatte Kissen in ihrem Kreuz liegen, zwischen ihren Beinen und unter ihrem Bauch, nur damit sie bequem liegen konnte. Chris fand es lustig.

,,…Hat letzte Nach lange gebraucht, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Die Zwillinge bewegen sich lebhaft, ärgern sie ständig, aber es geht ihr gut und…das ist die Hauptsache…" er wurde nachdenklich, als er Jill betrachtete, ,,…Ja, es ist alles okay…Oh, guck, Mom wacht auf…"

Jill hörte Worte, Geräusche und erwachte langsam. Sie regte sich, schluckte und blinzelte mit den Augen. Es war schon relativ hell hier im Zimmer, da Chris bereits den Laden geöffnet hatte, nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte.

Er hatte sich selbst gewundert, das er so früh wach gewesen war.

,,Hm…" sie brummte etwas, blickte hoch zu ihm, sah ihn, sein Grinsen, die Camera und verzog das Gesicht, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf: ,,…Och…legst du das Ding auch mal wieder aus der Hand? Das hast du gestern während den Pausen auf den Raststätten auch gemacht und…ich bin doch noch gar nicht salonfähig."

Chris lachte: ,,Na und? Ich habe Eric versprochen alles mögliche auf Band aufzunehmen, das er es sich zuhause angucken kann."

,,Aber doch nicht mich, wenn ich so zerknittert aussehe…"

Er lachte weiter, die Camera hoppelte leicht: ,,Das ist doch Wurscht…" Chris beugte sich zu ihr hinab, zupfte die Decke von ihrem Gesicht, ,,…Wo bist du denn?"

Blinzelnd unter der Helligkeit strich Jill sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. Eigentlich hasste sie es, so geweckt zu werden, doch sie kam nicht um ein leichtes Lächeln: ,,Du bist wie deine Schwester, weiß du das?…Man kommt sich schon vor, wie ein Popstar."

Chris zuckte mit den Schulter: ,,Liegt in der Familie…Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Jill sah ihn an, nicht in die Kamera: ,,Ja…als ich dann mal die Position gefunden habe, die passt, habe ich sehr gut schlafen können."

,,Super, dann können wir gleich runter zum Frühstück, ich hab ´n Bärenhunger…"

Sie freute sich darüber, das es Chris besser ging, das er wieder Appetit hatte und streifte die Decke von ihrem schwangeren Körper: ,,Gib mir nur ein paar Minuten im Bad…" Jill wollte sich aufstemmen, doch wegen all der Kissen, die wie ein Nest um sie herum lagen, schaffte sie es nicht. Sie stöhnte genervt, noch verschlafen auf und begann die Kissen von ihrem Körper zu schieben, dann versuchte sie es noch mal.

Chris´ Grinsen war stetig größer geworden, er sah amüsiert zu, wie seine Frau versuchte aufzustehen und wie sie erneut aufgab.

Schwer fiel Jill in die Kissen zurück: ,,Ich komm kaum noch hoch…bin noch nicht richtig wach…" sie hörte plötzlich sein Lachen und wurde ärgerlich, ,,…Hey! Hör auf so dämlich zu Lachen!"

,,Sorry, Jill…" er kicherte, ,,…aber das sieht so ulkig aus, wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken…" Chris lachte weiter.

Jill fand das alles andere als witzig, hob dennoch ihren Mundwinkel: ,,Das ist nicht komisch!…" sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, ,,…Hilf mir lieber."

,,Wieso?…" er ärgerte sie, ,,…ich finde du siehst richtig putzig aus."  
Ihr entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge: ,,Putzig?…Chris, du bist echt unmöglich!…Erst weckst du mich mit der blöden Kamera, dann machst du dich auch noch über mich lustig, das ist nicht…"

Chris lachte weiterhin, unterbrach sie einfach: ,,Reg dich ab, Schatz, sonst wird die Milch noch sauer!" Das nächste was er durch das Display sah, war ein Kissen, das ihm ins Gesicht gepfeffert wurde. ,,Ey!" protestierte er, warf das Kissen neben sie aufs Bett.

Jill war ärgerlich, versuchte noch einmal aufzustehen: ,,Das hast du verdient! Jetzt hilf mir endlich."  
,,Wieso sollte ich?" er konnte es nicht lassen, sie aufzuziehen.

Frustriert stieß sie Luft aus ihren Lungen: ,,Komm schon, ich meine es ernst, Chris, ich muss pinkeln!"

,,Du solltest so ein Wort nicht vor unserem Sohn sagen, was wenn er das Band sieht und es sich merkt?" sein Grinsen war richtig neckend.

Jill verdrehte die Augen: ,,Der kennt schon ganz andere Wörter…" sie hielt ihre Hand noch einmal nach ihm aus, ,,…jetzt mach schon…"

Endlich gab Chris nach, zwar mochte er den Spaß, aber er wollte seine schwangere Frau nicht unnötig reizen. Er griff ihr an die Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Umgehend, als Jill stand, richtete er den Camcorder auf ihren Bauch: ,,…Seht ihr Kinder, so hab ich eure Mom komplett im Griff…"

Irgendwie amüsiert wuschelte Jill ihrem Mann durchs Haar: ,,Du bist ein Kindskopf, Chris…" sie ging an ihm vorbei, hinaus aus dem Schlafzimmer, peilte das Bad an.

Er folgte ihr, konnte es nicht lassen, sie doch noch einmal aufzuziehen: ,,Sag bescheid, wenn du nicht mehr vom Klo hoch kommst…da kann ich dir auch zur Hand gehen.."

Mit großen, tadelnden Augen blickte sie ihn über die Schulter hin an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, amüsiert über den Spaß, den sie miteinander machten, atmete dann durch, grinste selbst, als das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht war, zeigte ihm frech weg den Mittelfinger und verschwand hinter der Badezimmertür…

* * *

Am Vormittag sahen Chris und Jill sich auf der Farm um. Besahen sich die Scheune mit den zwei Pferden, der Kuh, einer Hand voll Schweinen und Hühnern. Eine Katze geisterte ebenfalls auf dem Hof herum.

Gemütlich spazierten die zwei Hand in Hand nebeneinander her und ja, Jill gab ihm recht, es war eine gute Idee mal Urlaub zu machen. Einfach mal raus zu kommen und ein paar Tage abzuschalten.

,,…Na siehst du, das habe ich dir ja gesagt." pflichtete Chris bei, lächelte zufrieden, sah ihr zu, wie sie an eines der Pferde eine Karotte verfütterte.

Jill nickte, sah zu ihm auf und musterte ihn, er gab dem anderen Pferd auch etwas. Sie seufzte: ,,Weißt du eigentlich, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen hab?"  
Er sah zu ihr, war nicht wirklich verwundert: ,,Es gab sich sicher nie die Möglichkeit…Als kleiner Junge war mein Dad oft mit mir hier, während Mom sich um Claire gekümmert hatte…" er streichelte dem Pferd über die Nüstern, ,,…Ich bin sicher, Martha und Peter hätten nichts dagegen, wenn du dich mal drauf setzen willst."

Sie lächelte: ,,Um Gottes Willen, nein, ich kann ja so noch kaum die Balance halten, lass das mal stecken, ich bin sicher, wir werden irgendwann wieder her fahren, ich bin ja schließlich nicht ewig schwanger."

Er nickte, nahm dann wieder ihre Hand und zog sie sanft weiter.

Ja das Risiko war viel zu groß, das etwas passieren konnte, das verstand er und er ertappe sich, überhaupt nicht daran gedacht zu haben. ,,Was machen wir heute noch so?" wolle Chris dann wissen.

Jill folgte ihm, zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Nicht viel? Immerhin sollst du zur Ruhe kommen, schon vergessen?"

,,Ach komm, ich bin wieder fitt, Jill."

Sie rollte nur die Augen: ,,Das bis du nicht…Ich habe dich letzte Nacht durchaus gehört, auch wenn du glaubtest, ich würde schlafen."

Vor zwei Tagen erst war Chris aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, mit der strickten ärztlichen Anordnung, es ruhig angehen zu lassen, sich nicht anzustrengen.

Er hatte auch Medikamente bekommen, ein Spray, das ihm das Atmen erleichterte, wenn sein Husten denn schlimmer werden würde und das war letzte Nacht der Fall gewesen.

Ohne ersichtlichen Grund war er aufgewacht, hatte heftig husten müssen, nach Luft geschnappt. Schnell hatte er das Schlafzimmer verlassen, um Jill nicht aufzuwecken, so wie er nun hörte, hatte er das doch.

Chris sah unter sich.

Sie stupste ihm am Arm an: ,,Komm schon, ist halb so wild, ich bin heilfroh, das du fast wieder in Ordnung bist."

Er hob den Kopf, blickte ihr in die Augen und atmete durch. Er war ja selbst froh darüber. Zufrieden legte er einen Arm um seine Frau: ,,Sollen wir rein gehen? Es wird recht kühl."

Jill nickte…

* * *

…und drin erfreute sich Chris nur ein paar Minuten später an einem warmen Kaffee, den seine Tante gemacht hatte.

Er saß bei ihr am Küchentisch, als Peter von draußen hinzu kam sich beide Hände rieb. ,,Woa…wird ganz schön kalt…" der Farmer lächelte dem Agenten zu, ,,…pack heut Abend lieber ein paar Holzscheite mehr in den Kamin."  
Chris nickte: ,,Mach ich…Kannst du bei irgendwas Hilfe gebrauchen, Peter?"

Der Mann, der gerade dankend von seiner Frau ebenfalls eine warme Tasse Kaffee bekommen hatte, zog sich die Mütze von seiner, ergrauten, leichten Glatze. ,,Nein, nein…" antwortete er, ,,…Du und deine Frau, ihr seid hier um Ferien zu machen, das bisschen Mähdreschen, damit werde ich schon noch fertig…" Peter blickte durch die kleine Küche, ,,…Wo ist sie übrigens?"

Martha antwortete anstelle von Chris: ,,Sie ist im Wohnzimmer, telefoniert mit Claire…"

,,Ja, ja, die Damenwelt…immer den Hörer am Ohr…" Peter lachte glucksend, was Chris zum lächeln brachte.

,,Ach komm…sie erkundigt sich doch nur nach ihrem Junge, würde mir nicht anders gehen…" Martha setzte sich Chris gegenüber.

Peter nahm neben ihr platz: ,,Das war auch noch nie der Fall, du rufst Malcolm ja heute noch regelmäßig an."

Martha nickte, dachte an ihren Sohn und blickte dann zu Chris: ,,Ein Jammer, das unser Junge gerade in Europa ist. Ihr habt früher immer zusammen auf dem Heuboden herumgetobt, erinnerst du dich?"

Chris bejahte: ,,Bis ich mal durch das Holz gekracht bin und mir beim Sturz den Arm gebrochen hab."  
Peter schüttelte den Zeigefinger: ,,Ich habe euch Jungs ja immer verboten da hoch zu gehen. Die Sanierung war no ich nicht durch."

Der Agen hob beschwichtigend, spaßig beide Hände: ,,Ist gut, Onkel, ist gut…als Bursche macht man halt so´n Blödsinn."  
Das Ehepaar lachte, tauschte Blicke, erinnerte sich gerne zurück an die alten Zeiten, auch erinnerte sich Martha gerne an ihren Bruder zurück.

,,Weißt du, Chris…" sie wartete, bis er aufblickte, ehe sie weiter sprach, ,,…Dein Vater wäre wirklich stolz auf dich. Nicht nur deine berufliche Laufbahn, nein ich glaube, er hätte dir den Rausschmiss bei der AirForce sogar verziehen…" sie lachte kurz auf, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde, ,,…aber ich weiß, das er sich irre gefreut hätte, das du eine gute Frau gefunden hast…Deine Mutter ebenso. Sie hat sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als einmal Großmutter zu werden."

Chris sah unter sich. Bilder seiner Eltern, Erinnerungen huschten durch seinen Geist. Teilweise schon verschwommen und er nickte: ,,Ja…du hast sicher recht und…naja…nach dem Unfall hab ich nie wieder gedacht, ich würde eine Familie haben. Jetzt ist es so, nur bin ich diesmal selbst der Vater…"

,,Und ein echt guter noch dazu…" Jill kam lächelnd hinzu, hatte seinen letzten Satz gehört, ,,...Sonst würde Eric nicht so an dir hängen."

Chris blickte zu ihr, sah ihr lächelnd zu , wie sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte und fragte: ,,Und? Alles klar?"

Die Blonde nickte: ,,Ja…Claire hat alles in Griff, unser Sohn ist artig und ihr Baby schläft."

,,Na dann könnt ihr ja noch ein Weilchen länger bleiben…" Martha lächelte, hatte die Hand ihres Mannes ergriffen. Freude lag in der kleinen Gruppe, pure Zufriedenheit, die Einfachheit des Lebens genießend und trotz des kühlen, wolkigen Wetters draußen, wurde der Raum mit Sonnenschein erfüllt…


	35. Chapter 35

Es regnete in Strömen an diesem achtundzwanzigsten Februar, weshalb Chris sich wunderte, wer sich zu ihnen raus wagen würde.

Freudig hob er die Augenbrauen, nachdem er seinen Hund gebändigt hatte und am Halsband griff: ,,Rebecca?…" er hielt Ben zurück, der den Besuch begrüßen, anspringen wollte und ließ seine Freundin durch die Haustür eintreten. Und dann anfiel Ben über sie her, als Chris die Tür schloss.

,,Ja, ja, ja…" die Ärztin lachte, begrüßte den Hund, streichelte ihn, der schwanzwedelnd um ihre Beine sauste, ,,...ist ja gut, ich hab dich auch vermisst, Buddy…"

Chris grinste: ,,Sorry, er fällt immer über Bekannte her, ich kann ihm das einfach nicht abgewöhnen…Gib mir deine Jacke."

Rebecca dankte ihm nickend und tat es, während sie sagte: ,,Ist halb so wild, lieber lasse ich mich abschlecken, als das er mich vom Grundstück jagt." Sie hatte noch eine Krücke bei sich, um ihr Bein zu entlasten. Ihr Bruch war beinahe verheilt.

Beide lachten.

,,Tante Becca!" Eric hüpfte auf sie zu, gefolgt von Jill, die aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur spähte. Sie lächelte. ,,Da habe ich doch richtig gehört, was?"

Rebecca lachte freudig, hob ihren Patensohn in die Arme und drückte ihn sachte an sich: ,,Na?…Hab ich dir gefehlt, kleiner Mann?"

Das Kind nickte.

Ja, lange, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit der Silvesternacht, seit dem Unfall.

,,Kann ich dir was anbieten, Becca?" wollte Chris wissen, als sie bereits zum Wohnzimmer ging. Auf seine Frage jedoch nickte, sich ihm noch einmal zuwendete und sagte: ,,Ja, ein Kaffe wäre stark, oder so…auf jedenfalls etwas heißes bei dem kalten Sauwetter da draußen…"

Chris nickte, verschwand in der Küche.

,,Hast Sauwetter gesagt!" zog Eric seine Patentante auf, als diese einen grinsenden Blick mit Jill tauschte.

,,Ach, hab ich nicht." beharrte Rebecca im Spaß, setzte das Kind wieder ab.

,,Doch…" vergnügt trippelte der Junge zu seinem Spielteppich vor der Couch und setzte sich. Rings um ihn lagen Spielzeugautos.

,,Setz dich…" sagte Jill an Rebecca gerichtet, nahm selbst auf dem Sofa platz, während ihre Freundin es sich auf dem Sessel bequem machte. Leise plärrte der Fernseher im Hintergrund, untermalt durch das lodernde Feuer im kindersicheren Kamin und den prasselnden Regen der gegen die Fensterscheiben klatschte.

,,…was führt dich her?" wollte die Blondine wissen.

,,Ach, ich wollte einfach mal reinschneien…war gerade unterwegs und dachte, ihr habt bei diesem Mistwetter bestimmt nicht viel vor…"

,,In der Tat…" stimmte Jill zu, ,,…Sogar Ben war heute wahnsinnig schnell fertig mit seinem Gang nach draußen…" sie sah zu dem Hund, ,,…Nicht wahr mein, Junge? Komm…" Jill klatschte auf ihre Oberschenkel, lies es zu, das der Schäferhund sich auf die Couch neben sie setzte, kraulte ihm den Kopf.

Rebecca nickte innerlich: ,,Ihr seht gut erholt aus. Der kurze Trip hat sich gelohnt, was?" Gestern erst waren Chris und Jill heim gekommen.

,,Ja, es war mal etwas anderes. Chris geht es schon viel besser…"

,,…und das sieht man, nicht wahr?…" grinsend betrat dieser gerade das Wohnzimmer, stellte frisch aufgebrühten Kaffe vor die Ärztin, ,,…Bitte sehr, die Dame, schwarz, wie du ihn gerne hast."

Rebecca schmunzelte, sah zu, wie Chris sich neben Jill setzte und nahm dankend die warme Tasse in die Hand: ,,…hast du ihm da drüben in Atlanta auch noch Manieren beigebracht, Jill? Dann musst du mir unbedingt verraten wie das funktioniert."

Die Blondine lachte, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Schulter ihres Ehemannes.

,,…Wie geht es dir Chris?" wollte Rebecca wissen, nachdem der kurze Spaß abgeebbt war.

Der Agent räusperte sich: ,,Besser. Zum Glück, trotz aller Prognosen ist nichts ernstes zurück geblieben, außer etwas Husten, der sich aber sicher wieder legen wird. Bald ist der gute Captain wieder im Einsatz…Und selbst?" Er räusperte sich noch einmal.

Rebecca hatte gerade einen Schluck des warmen Getränkes getrunken, stellte die Tasse auf den keinen Couchtisch und lehnte ich dann zurück. Sie hob einen ihrer Mundwinkel: ,,Gut…" sie schluckte, ehe sie weiter sprach, ,,…Ja, es geht mir wieder gut. Mein Bein zwickt noch hier und da ein wenig und ich werde dank des Trümmerbruchs nie Leistungssportlerin werden können, aber damit kann ich leben."  
,,Wir sind alle froh, das du überlebt hast. Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt." sagte Jill, blickte ihrer Freundin dabei ernst in die Augen. Sie meinte es ehrlich, das konnte man unschwer erkennen und Rebecca nickte.

Kurz stieg Schweigen ein, ehe Jill erneut das Wort ergriff: ,,Was du was von ihm gehört?"

Die Ärztin wusste auf wen ihre Freundin anspielte, sah unter sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie dachte an ihren Ehemann.

Chris stutzte: ,,Ich dacht…du wolltest dich mit Carlos aussprechen."

Rebecca zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, ich wollte, ja…aber…" sie sah zu den anderen auf, ,,…Ich habe es noch nicht geschafft ihn zu erreichen. Seit er ausgezogen ist, ist er kaum noch aufzutreiben…Wir haben uns damals heftig gestritten und ich kann ihm seine Lüge, seinen…" ihre Augen trafen die von Jill, ,,…hang für dich nicht einfach so verzeihen."

Die Blondine sah unter sich: ,,Ich kann daran nichts ändern, Becca…so gerne ich es auch würde…"

,,Hey…" sie unterbrach die Schwangere, ,,…lass es. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Es ist so gekommen. Mag sein, das er mich immer noch liebt, das es ihm leid tut und er es ungeschehen machen will, doch gleich wie es zwischen uns weitergeht, ich will nicht, das er dir weiterhin nachtrauert…Das klingt jetzt vielleicht selbstsüchtig, was ich sage, aber ich möchte einen Mann an meiner Seite, der nur Augen für mich hat und für keine andere. Wenn Carlos das nicht kann…" sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

,,Becca…"

,,Okay…" Chris unterbrach die beiden kurz, ,,…ich glaube das hier läuft jetzt eher in die Sparte `Frauengespräch´, ich werd mich in den Keller verziehen. Muss noch was erledigen." Er schenkte Rebecca einen aufmunternden Blick, hauchte Jill einen Kuss auf die Wange und verzog sich nach unten.

,,Er muss wegen mir nicht gehen…" begann die Ärztin, doch Jill schüttelte knapp den Kopf, um sie zu beschwichtigen. ,,Ist nicht wegen dir…er fühlt sich sicher nicht gerade wohl dabei, wenn Carlos das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins ist und ich denke, er will uns beiden nicht im Weg stehen, wenn wir miteinander reden…Wahrscheinlich wird er an seinem Computer herum schrauben."

Rebecca nickte: ,,Ist er denn etwas besser als früher darin?"

,,In was? Computer zerlegen? Ja…sie allerdings wieder zum laufen zu bringen, daran fummelt er noch." Jill lachte.

Ihre Freundin stimmte das Lachen mit ein.

Als es abebbte, ergriff Jill allerdings wieder das Wort: ,,Sag mal…zum Thema Carlos…Soll ich ihn mal anrufen?"

,,Das bringt sicher nichts, Jill…und außerdem will ich nicht, das du dich da einmischst. Es ist meine Sache, meine Ehe und ich werde schon eine Lösung dafür finden…" Rebecca blickte unter sich, ,,…Irgendwie…"

Jill erkannte es, nickte leicht: ,,Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?"

Rebecca verdrehte sie Augen: ,,Ja…ich verliebe mich immer in Kerle, die ich nicht haben kann. Erst Billy, jetzt Carlos…" sie seufzte, blickte ihrer Freundin in die Augen, ,,…bin ich irgendwie beziehungsunfähig?"

,,Red doch nicht so einen Quatsch! Wie kommst du darauf?"

Die Brünette zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…aber was soll ich sagen, ich bin wohl ein bisschen neidisch auf dich."

,,Auf mich?…" verwundert blickte Jill drein, ,,…Wieso?"

,,Sieh dich doch an…" Rebecca deutete auf Jills Bauch, ,,…Du bist glücklich mit dem Mann den du schon ewig liebst, hast einen gesunden Sohn und bekommst jetzt auch noch Zwillinge…dann das Haus, der Hund, eine richtige Familie. Du bist glücklich. Ich weiß es war nicht immer so, aber jetzt bist du es, man sieht es dir an und…was soll ich sagen, ich bin ja auch schon dreiunddreißig…"  
,,Komm mir jetzt nicht mit dem Spruch, das es eng für dich wird…" unterbrach Jill sie, ,,…Hör auf wie eine Ärztin zu denken, denk einfach an gar nichts, der Rest kommt von allein, glaub mir…und das mit Carlos…wird sich sicher wieder einrenken."

Tief seufzte Rebecca, grinste leicht: ,,Du hast recht, sorry…" dann fügte sie noch hinzu, ,,…Wenns allerdings doch nicht wird, dann bleib mir ja noch Marc."

,,Marc?"

,,Marc Abernathy…der Typ der mich angefahren hat? Ich habe dir davon erzählt?"

Jill erinnerte sich: ,,Ach ja…" verdutzt fragte sie nach, ,,…Du triffst dich mit ihm?"

Wieder zuckte Rebecca mit den Schultern: ,,Wieso nicht? Er ist nett…es war ja keine Absicht. Wäre der Schnee und das Eis nicht auf der Straße gewesen und wäre er dadurch nicht beim bremsen gerutscht, dann hätte er noch halt machen können."

Zaghaft grinste Jill: ,,Willst du jetzt etwas mit diesem Typen anfangen?"

,,Um Gottes Willen, nein…" Rebecca lachte, ,,…Ich bin immer noch verheiratet. Allerdings ist eine Einladung zum Kaffee und ein bisschen flirten noch lange kein fremdgehen, zumindest nicht solange ich nicht Carlos´ Grenze überschreite und ihn küsse."

Jill schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: ,,Du musst es ja wissen, Becca…" Sie wusste allerdings an was ihre Freundin zurück dachte. Der Kuss, den Carlos Jill aufgedrückt hat.

Rebecca allerdings wollte das Thema vergessen, sie ergriff erneu das Wort: ,,Hey em…ich wollte auch eigentlich noch etwas anderes besprechen…" sie sah Jill an, ,,…Stimmt es? Was Jake mir das gesagt hat?"

,,Wieso? Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Die Ärztin wurde ausführlicher: ,,Ich arbeite ja wieder im Labor, halbtags zumindest, muss ja immer noch den Impfstoff kreieren und bei der BSAA war Jake mir über den Weg gelaufen. Er hat mir gesagt, das er mich besucht hatte und du…" sie fing anders an, ,,…naja, du bist mit ihm ins Gespräch gekommen. Er weiß um deine Vergangenheit?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja."

,,…Und er erzählte mir auch, das du ihn…" Rebecca fand es eigenartig darüber zu reden, dennoch tat sie es, senkte jedoch die Stimme, ,,…Das du ihn zu seinem Vater gebracht hast?"

Die Blondine sah unter sich, seufzte: ,,Es stimmt, was willst du mir nun also sagen?"

,,Nichts, es ist nur…" Rebecca konnte es kaum fassen, ,,…Du warst dort? Du warst mit ihm bei…Wesker…ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

Eine männliche Stimme erhob sich plötzlich: ,,Ich auch nicht!"

Jill schreckte auf, blickte zur Tür, ebenso wie Rebecca und Eric.

Chris stand plötzlich im Türrahmen, traute seinen Ohren kaum. Er war nur nach oben gekommen, weil er den Werkzeugkasten in der Garage liegen gelassen hatte und diesen brauchte, um im Keller herumzuschrauben.

,,Ist das wahr?…" er hatte es zufällig mitbekommen.

Jill sah in den Augen ihres Ehemannes, das dieser augenblicklich zu kochen anfing, darum schwieg sie. Für Chris war das Antwort genug: ,,…Ich glaub das einfach nicht!…Jill!…" er kam näher, sah sie unverständlich und völlig perplex an, ,,…Du warst…hinter meinem Rücken?"

Mit großen, eisblauen Augen sah sie ihn an: ,,Brauch ich denn deine Einwilligung?"

,,Das fragst du doch jetzt nicht wirklich?…" Chris wurde wütend, er war völlig überrascht, überrumpelt und ein Teil von ihm war enttäusch, ,,…Jill, das ist Albert Wesker! Das ist Top Secret! Du hast kein Recht einfach x-beliebige Menschen zu ihm zu führen! Du hast kein Recht dich da einzumischen und du hast kein Recht, dort hin zu gehen!" Er grollte, seine Stimme zeugte von Wut und Ärger.

,,Woww…" Jill wich zurück. Mit einer solchen heftigen Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet, ,,…Warum tickst du so aus?"

Chris schlug sich demonstrativ gegen die Stirn: ,,Verstehst du das nicht?…Du hast keine Erlaubnis für diesen Bereich. Wie zur Hölle bist du da rein gekommen?"

,,Ich habe deinen Ausweis genommen…" entgegnete Jill trocken.

,,Verarsch mich nicht…" Chris sah zur Seite, dann wieder in ihre Augen, er regte sich auf, ,,…Spinnst du denn? NIEMAND weiß das WESKER noch lebt, für die Öffentlichkeit ist er damals gestorben und…"  
,,Spiel dich nicht so auf, Chris… fiel Jill ihm ins Wort, ,,…Ich kenne diese Geschichte, ich war schließlich dabei, aber du brauchst mich nicht so von der Seite anzukläffen, Jake wird es keinem sagen!"

,,Ha, bist du jetzt neuerdings befreundet mit ihm?…Außerdem, er hat es Becca doch schon erzählt, was hindert ihn daran es weiter zu verbreiten?"

,,Okay, stopp…" Rebecca stand auf, ging dazwischen, ,,…wenn ihr zwei euch jetzt zerfleischen wollt, nur zu, da werde ich mich nicht einmischen und ich bin sicher nach eurem Gewitter wird sich das wieder regeln, aber bitte lasst euren Sohn da raus."

Jill blickte zu Eric, ebenso wie Chris. Fragend, mit großen Augen blickte das Kind seine Eltern an. Er verstand nicht wieso sein Daddy plötzlich so wütend war.

Rebecca wandte sich an das Kind: ,,Hey, hast du nicht Lust mir mal dein tolles Indianerzelt zu zeigen, das deine Mom und dein Dad dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben?"

Eric nickte, lächelte.

,,Dann komm…" Rebecca stand auf, nahm ihre Krücke und hielt dem Jungen die Hand hin. Eric ergriff diese und beide verließen das Wohnzimmer gefolgt von Ben…

* * *

…und umgehend richtete Chris seinen Blick wieder zu Jill. Er war noch immer sauer, noch immer wütend. ,,Ich verstehe dich nicht! Wie kannst du mich so anlügen, Jill?"  
,,Ich lüge doch nicht, ich habe es dir eben nur noch nicht gesagt…" sie ließ die Schultern hängen, stand auf und kam die wenigen Schritte zu ihm, ,,…Chris, du warst so krank, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen."

,,Ach, da klaust du einfach meine Brieftasche, wenn ich am verrecken bin, tischst den Agenten im Hochsicherheitstrakt ein nettes Märchen auf und ich soll mich nicht aufregen?…" er unterdrückte ein Husten, ,,…War es denn wirklich so leicht?"

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften, spürte ein seichtes Ziehen in der Seite und sagt: ,,Naja, die Tatsache, das ich deine Frau bin hat das ganze schon enorm vereinfacht. Sie haben keine großen Fragen gestellt."

,,Ich glaube das nicht!…" er hob den Zeigefinger, ,,…Ich will nicht, das du wieder da hin gehst, nie wieder, hörst du? Und ich will nicht, das du dich je wieder mit diesem Jake unterhältst!"

,,Du willst mir Befehle geben?…" jetzt keimte auch in Jill Wut auf. Wut darüber, das Chris es wagte ihr Vorschriften machen zu wollen, ,,…Du kannst mir keine Befehle geben! Ich bin keiner deiner Soldaten mehr!…Und selbst wenn, was gehen dich meine Entscheidungen an? Ich kann gehen wohin ich will und mit wem ich will, merk dir das mal, mein Freund!"

,,Das kannst du gleich vergessen! Ich werde morgen die Jungs anrufen und ihnen klipp und klar sagen, das meine Frau da keinen Zutritt mehr hat. Herrgott noch mal, Jill, hast du vergessen, was er uns angetan hat? Ich versteh dich einfach nicht!…Wie kannst du mit dessen Sohn unter einer Decke stecken?"

,,Erstens habe ich es nicht vergessen und zweitens, ich stecke mit niemandem unter einer Decke!…" Jill sprach weiter, ,,…Ja, ich wollte Jake nicht wieder sehen, aber ich habe ihn doch getroffen, wir haben miteinander geredet und ich war ihm die Wahrheit schuldig!"

Chris griff an ihre Schulter, ignorierte die Schmerzen in seiner Brust beim Atmen: ,,Hast du es noch nicht begriffen? Dieses Thema hatten wir doch vor ein paar Wochen schon. Es ist besser für die Welt wenn niemand etwas über Wesker weiß, auch Jake nicht, Jill…du hattest kein recht dazu! Halt dich davon fern!"

Sie entzog sich ihm strickt, funkelte ihn sauer an: ,,Ich hasse es, wenn du so mit mir redest…Kontrollieren lasse ich mich von niemanden mehr, auch von dir nicht, also was willst du jetzt tun? Mich vor ein Kriegsgericht zerren?"

Er wich zurück, verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust, blieb noch immer in ernster Mine: ,,Weiß du, als mich Jake damals gefragt hat, ob ich seinen Vater aus persönlichen Gründen getötet habe, oder ob es mir befohlen wurde, da…da hab ich mich zurück erinnert. Genau wie jetzt…und ich sehe dich dabei, sehe, was Wesker dir angetan hat, wozu er dich benutzt hat und es macht mich heue noch genauso wütend wie damals. Ich kann nicht verstehen das du zurück willst, das du dort hingegangen bist."

,,Du brauchst dich nicht darüber aufzuregen, es ist mir passiert…" entgegnete Jill, noch immer war sie wütend, ,,…und es ist nicht deine Aufgabe mich zu beschützen, das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt."

,,Jill, du…"

,,Nein, Chris! Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung und es tut mir kein bisschen leid und weißt du auch warum?…" Jill sah ihm fest in die Augen, ,,…Weil es meine verdammte Vergangenheit ist und ich damit machen kann was ich will, hast du das jetzt begriffen?"

Chris knirschte auf seine Kiefern, wütend funkelte er seine Frau an. Sie bot ihm die Stirn, das hatte sie schon immer getan und sie war auch die Einzige, die das konnte.

Sein Schweigen veranlasste sie dazu noch einmal das Wort zu ergreifen, da Jill wusste, das beide jetzt, heute, zu stur waren, um ihren Streit beizulegen. ,,Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du heute Nacht auf der Couch übernachtest! Entschuldige mich jetzt, wir haben besuch…" Ohne ihm eines weiteres Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie an ihm vorbei und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Irgendwie konnte sie ihn ja verstehen und ja, vielleicht hätte sie von vorneherein klaren Tisch machen sollen, aber es war jetzt ohnehin zu spät um darüber nachzudenken. Es war passiert, das Gewitter war, wie Rebecca schon angedeutet hatte, da…


End file.
